


Night of all Nights

by HappyDagger, nanjcsy



Series: Forever, Always [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloody Weddings, Bob the Coffeemaker from Hell, Dark Humor, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hitmen, Jealousy, Killer Wedding, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pack Bonding, Partner Swapping, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Play, Ramsay is his own warning, Sorry Not Sorry, Thramsay - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 140
Words: 212,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/pseuds/HappyDagger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Light of All Lights. This picks up where we left off then takes a crazy train straight to hell.<br/>Our little pack has some new characters and old enemies and ghosts to deal with...while they prepare for the wedding of Roose and Walda.<br/>Except this won't be a normal wedding...but you already know that, reader, don't you?<br/>Chapters are not as long as the previous story and we have been trying hard to edit ourselves to death. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Can Laugh or Cry

Ramsay stretched and yawned, he left his poor tired boy sleeping. He unlocked the chain to Reek’s ankle and headed downstairs. He went to Skinner to get the newly hardwired and welded collar for his puppy. He brought it upstairs and left it on the dresser, next to the bed. Then he went to Damon’s room and pounded on the door.

“WAKE UP, CUNTLICKER! ROUSE THE WHATEVER! REMEMBER, I DECLARED THE GIRL OUR NEW COOK! I WANT DAMNED BREAKFAST BEFORE DINNER TONIGHT! I HAVE TO WORK, DAMON AND I AM FUCKING WITHERING AWAY WITH HUNGER. I’LL GET A BULLET IN THE HEAD BECAUSE I AM ILL WITH LOW BLOOD SUGAR! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL TO ME?”

This led Ramsay into singing “Don’t Be Cruel" at the top of his lungs in front of Damon’s door.

Jeyne groaned and started to bite and push at Damon. “I think Ramsay is skinning Reek in the doorway! It sounds like he is in terrible pain!”

Damon groaned loudly.

She tried to climb over him so she could get to the door but forget she was wearing a long thin chain on her ankle still. Leaping off the bed, well, more like falling with style, Jeyne nearly strangled Damon with the chain.

“RAMSAY! WHO ARE YOU FLAYING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO POOR REEK?”

Indignantly, Ramsay snarled at the door. “How dare you? I am SINGING, Jeyne, you uncultured swine!”

Snorting, she yelled, “It sounds like you are skinning seagulls! I will make you breakfast if you promise to stop singing! And if Damon lets me off the damned chain to do it!”

Ramsay defended himself as he took out the key and unlocked Damon’s door on him. Flinging it open, he pointed at Jeyne on the floor, ignoring Damon being strangled by a taut chain as his neck.

“You must be tone deaf then. I have an AMAZING singing voice! When I sing, angels weep. I expect breakfast in thirty minutes, you heathen!”

Jeyne shook her little fist at him, but her grin was as sharp as his. “You cannot order me to make you food, only Damon can do that! And you certainly cannot order me to like your singing! You would wilt my delicious food with your wailing!”

Suddenly Jeyne’s leg was yanked back and Damon sat up coughing. “I can’t tell you shit if you’re CHOKING ME!” He stumbled out of bed and made a point of shoving past Ramsay to get to the bathroom.

“Oh shit. Uh..Ramsay would you please unlock this so I can see to Damie, please?”

With a cheerful sadistic smile, Ramsay leaned against the wall and said, “Will you be making me breakfast? I want a ham and cheese scramble with toast, lots of butter.”

“Yes, yes! Fine!” Jeyne yelled.

Ramsay asked, “Am I a good singer, Jeyne?”

Jeyne hollered, “There is no man in the world that can sing better than you! You should be given awards just for singing in the shower!”

Satisfied, Ramsay slowly found the key and strolled over to unlock it.

“Thank you!” Jeyne started towards the hallway to help her poor Damie.

 

Theon sat straight up gasping to Damon’s words and the sound of him coughing. He clawed at his tight chest trying to get more air then shook his head and told himself to get his shit together.  He swung his feet over the side of the bed and had to look away from the small blood stained bit of gauze on his left foot. Theon stood and found he could walk pretty well, to his great relief, then hurried to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

He exhaled next to the running water and let its cold rush sooth his black and blue thumb. Theon sniffed and looked up, startled by himself in the mirror. “Ah, shit…” he muttered and grimaced. Less than twenty four hours ago Walda said he looked like a prince. Now his lips were puffy, one side of his neck had a new blue and purple bruise and his eyes were so red his green irises seems to glow right out of them.

Theon growled and gripped the counter. “It’s fine. It doesn’t matter,” he mumbled. His burns were healed but the little scars still dotted his arm. He glanced up at his reflection and slowly turned his back. “Oh my god.” It looked much worse than it actually was. For some reason, and it he knew there was a good one, it just made him so fucking angry and he wanted all of it _off_ of him.

Ramsay and Jeyne were yelling at each other and he thought he’d have to talk to people soon and he just didn’t want to. His anger cooled and slipped away before he could grab on to it and Theon sank until his knees hit the cold tile, gasping for air. He noticed the floor tile had grey grout and swirls of sandy shades, like river rocks, so crisp and detailed, bobbing up a little closer, now back a little farther. Everything else seemed eclipsed in black.

Ramsay watched Jeyne flee down the hall and went in search of his puppy. He peeked in his room and saw no puppy so he went to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, Ramsay asked, “Sweetheart, are you alright? Reek?”

Theon lifted his head and rolled into the sink. “Uh, yeah! I’m ok!” He nodded to himself. He was. It was fine. It’s fine. It doesn’t matter. “Ok. Ok.” He tried to rally himself back up to standing but had to lean over the  counter. Just for a moment, just to catch his breath.

“Reek, you don’t sound fine. I am coming in.” Ramsay opened the door and shook his head. “Oh puppy, are you panicking again? Alright, Master is here to help you..” He walked up and put his arms around his puppy. One large hand made circles on Reek’s chest. The other hand was gently smoothing the curls down.

Theon closed his eyes tightly. “Could I have the… I think it’s… Valium? I feel… like I… can’t breathe,” he panted. He fucking hated to be seen like this. If Ramsay thinks he’s defective, maybe he’d let Theon go though.

Ramsay lifted his pet gently and carried him to the bedroom. “Yes, let’s get it right now. You have other stuff to take too.” He settled Reek on the bed and got the medication and water bottle.

After he made sure his puppy took all his pills, including the Valium, he rubbed Reek’s chest while he lay back on the headboard. “Alright, let it work, honey. Listen, you can breathe, if you can talk, you can breathe. Look, see how with each circle your chest gets looser..ssshhh..just stay calm, Master has you. I love you so much puppy. Even your panic attacks are lovable. Everything that is a part of you I will love. The only person who loves every single part of you, Reek...is right here holding you. Hush, good boy. Master’s perfect, wonderful good boy.” He made sure his voice was low, soft and soothing.

Theon’s muscles started easing and his breath slowed just listening to Ramsay. He tried to steel himself from melting but found his head turning to rest on Ramsay’s shoulder. “I could walk!” he remembered suddenly. “It was just a little bit, but,” he still had to stop and inhale deeply every now and then, “I did it! I was excited! Do you think I heal pretty well?” He made a stupid grin, because that was such a bizarre compliment to beg for. He was losing his fucking mind. 

Ramsay was delighted with how quickly Reek was responding. “Yes, you do heal very well, puppy. I love that about you too.” He sniffed deeply into the curls, into his pup’s neck, then gently started to kiss his Reek’s little ear. Oh, how he loved to play with them. “Good boy, look how well you are doing! You already stopped your panic...you are healing fast...I am so proud of my puppy.”

“I’m, uh, glad you didn’t make me talk about anything that… happened. It was nice that you just listened. Thank you.” He grew warm fuzzy around the edges. “Could I wear the collar tonight instead of today, please?”

“Sure, puppy. Now, let's get you ready to get some breakfast. Let’s check those bandages and then we’ll get you some new boxers. Do you want me to bring down your favorite blanket? Or do you want to just see if you want one from downstairs?” Ramsay gave his Reek a bunch of little kisses as he spoke.


	2. Fuzzy and Warm

****Theon warmed and smiled, fighting to keep his core cold. He blushed a little as his muscles melted. “Oh! I think it started already. How…” _don’t smile, don’t smile, don’t smile,_ “how do you know which one’s my favorite?”

Giving a little nibble to Reek’s ear, Ramsay whispered, “It is your favorite because it is the one I always sleep with, so it has my scent. And it is the one I brought to wrap you in the first time I brought you home. It comforts you more than any other blanket I own. But for hiding downstairs, you like the blue flannel one on the couch best because it is extra large.”

“Oh. Heh, yeah. That’s weird how you do that.” Theon started to feel really nice. He could hardly remember what he was so scared of. “Maybe I didn’t need to take the valium. I wasn’t trying to be tricky… I mean… um, sneak you. I feel kind of fuzzy and slow. I never did this before.”

Grinning, Ramsay stood up and cupped Reek’s face to kiss it. “You are stoned, sweetie. It's the pain meds and valium. Don’t worry, you are safe and these medications are only temporary, until you are feeling a little better. Of course you weren’t trying to be tricky, I know that, foolish puppy. Now, I want you to sit and be good while I get some new dressing for your foot, okay? Good boy.”

Reek smiled in a silly relaxed way. “Yes, Master.” He lazily knocked his heels against the cabinet doors in a sloppy, unsteady beat. “Master? Did you ever see Satin when you went to the basement at Kraken? Satin at Kraken… the Kraken Satin… pfft.” He giggled. That was ridiculous Satin wasn’t an octopus.

Chuckling, Ramsay gathered his supplies. “No silly pup, I don’t know Satin. Why?” He started to carefully unwrap Reek’s foot.

“Oh. I was just wondering. I feel like Jeyne looks from my eyes. I hope I don’t climb on people or bite anyone or scream sing. What did you want to be when you were a kid? I wanted to be a pirate. Yeah? You can see it, right?” Reek leaned forward in slow motion and started giggling.

“A pirate? Like with an eye patch and a parrot on your shoulder? Hmm. Okay, I can see it. I wanted to be Skeletor from He Man. Don’t you laugh at me! You can see it though, right? The resemblance?” He tried to give a Skeletor grin while he quickly added ointment and began to rewrap with fresh bandages.

“Yeah! Awww! I want to see photos of you as a kid! Can I? Would that be ok? I wondered… have um, did you know that there are, like, just thousands of people who are really into, like, hardcore crazy SDBM and, just from the clients I saw and stuff, it seems like they all want people like you. Did you know that already?”

“Really? How interesting, Reek. So if you want pictures of me as a child you have to ask my father. I think the schools took pictures...there, all done! Ready for breakfast, sweet puppy?” Ramsay lifted his boy up and carried him into the bedroom for new boxers and the blanket.

“Aw, you don’t… there’s no pictures of you, like, building a snowman or licking cookie dough from a… those things… you beat with them- I mean, they spin. Birthday photos?” His eyes widened and his heart sank. “Didn’t… you were all alone too? Didn’t anyone love you?” He climbed around on the bed to watch Ramsay as he walked around. He never thought of Ramsay as being little before and suddenly he could see it so clearly and there was something heartbreaking in his vision.

Ramsay gave a smirk as he dug out new boxers and went to put them on his pet. “Silly boy. I wasn’t alone..I had you..you just didn’t know it yet.”

Theon suddenly heard his heart beating against his chest into his ears. “ _Poor, Ramsay._ ” He had to put his heavy head down. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, sighing. _Jeyne will tell me what to do._

Snorting, Ramsay wrapped Reek in the blanket, putting a small bit near Reek’s nose as he liked. Then he carried him down the stairs, singing loudly the whole way.

 

Jeyne ran down the hallway, trying to be careful not to injure herself, which would annoy the hell out of Damon. Right now, he is probably mad at her. But she went to find him anyway.

Damon was brushing his teeth when Jeyne walked in the bathroom. “Hey,” he said then spit out the toothpaste.

Jeyne wrapped her arms around Damon’s back, it was as far as her arms could go around him. “I’m sorry, did your neck get hurt? Are you okay, Master?”  

“Yeah,” Damon pouted. His smiling eyes slid over to her. “I hope someone makes me feel better though. No one’s told me how handsome I am in like… ever.” He smirked and leaned over to waggle his eyebrows expectantly at her.

Jeyne smiled brightly and announced, “That cannot be possible. As handsome as you are, I can’t believe NOBODY has mentioned it, silly. But you are terribly handsome and... very hot.” She blushed but leered at the same time. “Ramsay asked that I make breakfast…”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE NO ONE DID EITHER!” Damon rushed at Jeyne and swooped her up into his arms gnawing lightly at her neck. “Don’t they fucking see this little beauty in my arms? Ugh! That must be it! You’re distracting the world from my beauty with yours! Like the North Star hidden by the sun’s light!” He spun her dramatically and grinned like a child. “I’ll deliver you downstairs, my lady. Mustn't disappoint Mr. Stabby.”

Giggling, Jeyne clung to Damon and then bit his neck. “He may be Mr. Stabby, but I am Ms. Bitey, so maybe HE should watch out. I am making ham and cheese omelets with toast as commanded.”

“I know you're a nippy yippy crazy girl. Hey! Let’s try to go grocery shopping today and maybe we can all watch a movie again! Would you like that? I really liked that! I didn’t really have a family either… it’s hard but it’s really nice.”

“Okay! I love it when I get to do things like that with you...it's like..what I think..regular couples do! Maybe we share this place, but we can still have it be our home too, I think. If we bought stuff to decorate...I mean..it's a little...bachelor pad...man cave killer style around here...we could change it a bit, right?” Jeyne suggested lightly as she started to move around the kitchen, gathering ingredients.

“Hmm, we have to ask ole Stabby about that, but you can change our room at least! And our bathroom! That would be so cool! I never know what to do with that shit.” Damon smiled dreamily at her. “You’re so talented, baby.”

“I don’t know if I am talented with decorating or not, I have never tried before. I didn’t have money for stuff...Theon hated my room when he saw it and he decorated it for me. But then Petyr saw all the cool posters, the trendy stuff and threw it all away on me. He said it wasn’t the image I was supposed to portray. Even though I never had clients in my actual bedroom there it didn’t matter. At least not to Petyr. But I would like to find out if I can make our rooms look better.”

“Sure! That would be awesome. Hey, Ramsay!” He left the kitchen to meet Ramsay in the downstairs living area. “Jeyne wants to redecorate! We should do that!”

“ _Master,”_ Reek whispered. “ _It’s a trap!”_

Ramsay raised one eyebrow then asked, “How is it a trap, Reek? Let me guess. She can’t decorate but wants to try…”

“You would hate it!” Reek laughed, forgetting to whisper. “You like the modern style; gray scale, clean sharp lines, metals and smooth stone and leather with pops of red. She likes… have you ever heard, um, did you, did you ever know about Lisa Frank?”

Ramsay grinned apologetically at poor Damon then tilted his head. “No Reek...who is Lisa Frank?” He decided to not enter the kitchen yet. Damon would rip Reek’s head off if he hurt Jeyne’s feelings with his rambling. Leaning against the arm of the couch, holding tight to his pet, he waited to hear what came next.

“Ok! Cats. Lions. Little Golden Retrievers. Penguins. Cheetahs. Right? Now IN NEON COLORS. And there’s hearts and flowers… like that dress you got her! That one… what? I mean… you don’t want a house that… I just think it would give Ramsay a headache. I’m NOT being MEAN, Damon!”

“Really?” Damon tilted his head frowning. “Did you take the fucking truth serum or what? Can’t you keep his fucking mouth shut.” Damon bristled at his happy little bubble being laughed at and popped. “The breakfast _Jeyne_ is making you is almost ready.”

Laughing, Ramsay hollered, “HEY JEYNE! YOU CAN DECORATE DAMON’S ROOM AND HIS BATHROOM ANYWAY YOU’D LIKE! REST OF THE HOUSE YOU MUST CONFER WITH REEK! Oh, get over yourself, Damon! When we move to the two family, you can let her decorate your house in circus clowns for all I care, I won’t have to live in it!” He started to carry Reek towards the kitchen.

Damon nearly snapped his neck turning to Jeyne. His eyes widened at her to see if she heard the same thing he did. “Yeah! Fuck yes! I’ll be your fucking annoying neighbor! Like on a sitcom! That will be so cool!” Damon wrapped his hands around Jeyne’s waist and bent over close to her face. “You almost done? You almost done? It smells really good!”

Jeyne’s jaw had dropped open at what she thought she heard. Now she nearly beamed at Damon as she nodded. She started to put the omelets on the plates, trying not to leap about giddily. “Here you are, Ramsay!” She sang out, actually skipping his over, not feeling her back at all in her delight.


	3. Bending So Far You Break

“Are you going to do the decorating in your house Reek?” Damon asked tapping the table waiting for his food. 

“Uh…” Reek furrowed his brow. “My… house? Jeyne? Jeyne. Jeyne! Talk to me later, ok?”

Jeyne had just slid Damon’s plate in front of him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Here you are, Master.” 

Getting Reek’s plate, she stared at him. “Uh sure. Hey, what is he on? He is really..wow. I mean I am feeling a teensy bit high and mellow but..dude. Hey, is he getting pot? If he gets pot I should get pot!” She bellowed that last sentence as the omelet was slowly, ever so slowly falling from the tilted plate towards Reek’s head.   

“No, no, no no, nonono.” Reek swayed his loose head back and forth. “It’s not stoner eyes is not why my eyes are red! I panicked, like, really so bad and I said, ‘No, I’m ok.’ and Master said, ‘Nooooo, take a pill.’ and I said “Oh… ok”, but then I got calmer and THEN it worked and, but, he said that was not bad. I  _ really  _ didn’t not … it wasn’t a trick. I tried to not panic but it didn’t work until I think the circles. Wait… that’s not why my eyes... Oh yeah! I panicked because AND my eyes because, see?” He pulled away the blanket and pointed to the bruise running up across one side of his neck. “It is NOT… I did NOT do drugs and, I mean, because that’s a rule to not do that.”

Jeyne stared wide eyed at Reek, plate tilting, trying to understand what he was telling her. Ramsay suddenly leaned forward and smoothly lifted the plate from her just before the omelet left to fly onto Reek. 

“Thanks, Jeyne. Clearly you are not impaired like my pet is. Why don’t you get your own omelet and go eat? I think you both need some food in you.” Ramsay reached past Reek to gently turn Jeyne around and push her towards the counter.

Damon put his hands up, laughing. “I believe you weren’t being mean now. I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.” Damon smirked and leaned towards Reek with that sharp look in his eye. “So? Are you my friend now?”

“No,” Reek said pleasantly. He nuzzled into Ramsay and sighed. “I’m so tired and things… I usually just think things and my stomach hurts and my head gets so tight but now my body is like, fuck it, go, words fly into the air we are just going. to. melt.”

“Okay Reek, time for you to fill your mouth with some food. No more talking until you chew and swallow some eggs.” Ramsay put a forkful of omelet up to his pet’s lips. “Open and eat, puppy.”

Jeyne had made it back to the counter, got her plate then got distracted by the sunlight in the suncatcher in the window. She swayed slightly, enthralled with the lovely prisms.

Reek whined softly but obediently opened his mouth and chewed at the tasteless food with his dry mouth. 

Damon stood to pick Jeyne up and twirl her into her chair. He made her a plate and set it in front of her before sitting down with his own food. “We were going to get groceries, if Jeyne is up to it. We should all watch a movie tonight. Did you guys like that? Jeyne would you crawl and hide in my arms if we watch a scary movie or would you go crazy and cheer for the villain?”

“When The..Reek when we were younger...we went to see Batman and the only one I really liked was the Joker. I cheered for him until Reek yelled at me and made me shut up. He wouldn’t take me with him to see Saw 2 because he said I embarrassed him. I cheered at every death. I like horror movies. But I will snuggle into your arms anyway!” 

Jeyne blurted out, “I love Freddy Krueger!” Then proceeded to claw her omelet as if she were the dream ogre herself. 

Ramsay grinned and said, “I approve!”

“I was  _ embarrassed  _ because I was with  _ Roz _ and you freaked her out! That was the last time she went out with me! You never liked her! You, you, you did that on purses. Jeyne. Jeyne. Jeyne. Come on. Come on, Jeyne. Jeyne?”

Jeyne picked up her whole omelet and slowly began to aim it at Reek with patient but very doubtful precision. “ROSS WAS A CRAB RIDDEN CUNT! No, I didn’t like her at all! She was a WHORE, not a girlfriend! She was paid to date you, my fucking father saw to that! Bitch was bugged, why do you think I accidentally dropped my drink on her?”

Theon recoiled at the idea. “What? She  _ did _ like me! We were  _ all _ whores! You… you… you can’t pet my hair ever, never, ever again, JEYNE. Why do you! I was being happy!”

“Hey,  _ Reek _ , don’t call my sweetheart a whore again.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Reek protested.

Jeyne burst into tears and decided it was time to launch the omelet. “I LIKE TO PET YOUR HAIR! I WANT TO PET YOUR HAIR!”

Ramsay ducked just in time as the omelet flew past him and hit the wall with a soggy thud.

“JEYNE! No! I told you to  _ eat  _ your food. Do you need to go upstairs? Or can you sit and eat like a good girl?”

“I’m sorry, Master. I can sit and eat like a good girl.” Sniffing and giving mean looks to Reek, Jeyne sat down. Then she saw the omelet on Damon’s plate and started to eat it, following orders.

Ramsay sighed, shaking his head. “Okay, Reek. You are provoking her a little too. No more talking for pets, only eating. You both need to eat right now.” He started to shove a piece of toast into his pet’s mouth. “Chew, no more talking, good boy.”

With a grin at Damon, Ramsay said, “And to think..they took street drugs and were loose downtown. Holy hell, I think I actually would feel sorry for anyone that tried to mess with them. Jeyne and Reek would fight each other until the person went away to find less insane prey.”

_ Less insane prey… _ Theon remembered his plan. This was  _ definitely  _ a  _ great  _ idea.

“So, do you need me to go with you today?” Damon asked, watching the rest of his food disappear.

“Nah, Alyn is home as of last night. I am gonna take him with me. You are taking tomorrow though. Ever since Walda wandered off with the pets, I think one of us should try and be here with them. I mean, some jobs will have to have both of us..but if we can try to switch on days that it's not an all team job…” 

Ramsay grinned as he finished his omelet while shoveling Reek’s into his pup’s mouth. “Though you have to babysit Cheech and Chong here. And remember, meds at lunchtime...they will go through this again I bet. And you’ll be all alone when they have the next food fight!”

“Yeah. Please remind yours that  _ I’m  _ in charge of him when you’re gone. Jeyne, are you all done? Did you eat all your food?”

Jeyne smiled and nodded. “Yes, Master. I ate all of it.” Her voice sounded calmer and she seemed steadier. She drank all her juice before sipping at her tea. “I feel better now.” Her eyes still tracked shiny things, but not nearly as much as before.

Ramsay made Reek eat two more bites. “Good boy. Drink your juice now. Listen, Master has to work today for a bit. Damon is going to be in charge of you while I am gone. If you behave, maybe he will let you watch a movie or play a computer game?” 

“He’s going to be mean to me. I just want to stay in your room. I don’t care… the chain. I will. I, can I watch netflix in your room? In your bed? Please? I won’t be bad.”

Ramsay kissed his pet’s head as he whined. “Aww..Damon won’t be mean to you. You may lay in OUR bed, in OUR room and watch netflix if you want, sweet boy. But you must be nice to Damon if you want him to speak nicely back to you. And I expect you to take all your medications on time and eat all your lunch afterwards. And NO FIGHTING with Jeyne. Understand, Reek?”

“Yes, Master. No being mean to Damon and no fighting with Jeyne and yes to taking medicine and eating.”

“Good.” Damon smiled at Jeyne and started clearing the table.

Ramsay stood up and carried Reek towards the door leading into the living room when he heard his front door open. “Ah fuck...no…” 

“Hiya!” Walda called out before slowly opening the door further. Roose had warned her not to call ahead of time and give Ramsay an excuse to obstruct her visit. “Jeyne? Anyone home?”

Jeyne heard Walda’s voice and brightened immensely. “HI WALDA! IN THE KITCHEN!” She called happily and helpfully from her seat, having no permission to leave it yet.

Dryly, Ramsay drawled, “Thanks, Jeyne. We could have tried to all run into the garden but nooo….”

“HI, WALDA!” Theon waved though she couldn’t see him yet. “Oh, Ramsay! Walda’s here!”

Ramsay hung his head, then flung it upwards, his eyes staring up heavenward as if for divine intervention. “Yes, Reek. Thank you. So I have heard. What a lovely surprise.” He slumped back into his chair, trying to hide under his pet. 

“You deal with it, Damon. Tell the woman she cannot take the pets on her honeymoon. Inform her she may not take the pets on a tour of the world. Let her know that the pets are not going to take a rocket ship with her to Mars.”


	4. Wedding Plans

Walda came in looking around for Jeyne. “Oh, hello, Theon!” Her warm smile abruptly fell. “Oh, Theon. Are you alright?”

Theon shrugged. “Uh, yeah, pretty good right now.”

Ramsay glared at Walda and said sharply, “He suffered a terrible trauma at Robb Stark’s filthy hands. He is a bit jacked up and nervous. With time and medication and my tender care, REEK will be just fine. Thanks for asking. Damon, why don’t you get my...soon to be stepmother some tea or coffee? Or an omelet?” It was clear Ramsay wanted to put anything in the woman’s mouth to shut her up.    

Jeyne smiled at Walda and patted the extra seat near her. “Please, come sit down! I’ll have tea with you! I love to have tea!”

“I brought muffins!” Walda smiled kindly and offered Reek and Jeyne little baskets with four different kinds of warm, homemade muffins.

“Ohhhhhhhhh! Oh! Yay! Thanks, Walda! Oh…” Reek leaned in close to Ramsay’s ear. “I, should… what do I call you in front of Walda? Can I have some? Do you want one? You could take it to work. They’re warm.” He kissed Ramsay’s lips and leaned against his chest.

As much as Ramsay wanted to yell NO then throw the muffins and Walda out the window, Reek did need more food in him. “I am fine, thanks. But you go on, puppy. Eat as many as you want.” He encouraged giving Reek an encouraging tousle of his wild curls.

Jeyne smiled and squealed, “Walda, they are so cute! Thank you.” But Jeyne turned to look up at Damon, asking, “May I, Master? And do you want some, Damie? They smell really good, don’t they?”

Damon turned to Ramsay to gauge his reaction at Jeyne using that term in front of Walda. He wasn’t sure if that was fine, but he certainly hoped it was. “Let me take one, baby. Someone ate my breakfast.” He kissed her head. “Thanks. So, what brought you by with muffins?” he asked with a tense smile.

Clearing his throat, Ramsay said, “Jeyne and Reek are on heavy medications right now. They are talking a bit strange today, please understand. I mean,” Ramsay couldn’t help but do some taunting, “They do tend to call us Master at home...but not usually in front of company. Sorry.”

Walda kept staring at Theon. “Well… I came with your invitations and to ask Jeyne a question. Jeyne,” Walda blushed a little, “would you like to be my maid of honor?”

“Awwww! I wonder who will be at the wedding!” Theon’s heart raced. 

Jeyne gasped and her eyes went bright and round. “OH! Really? But all your sisters.and cousins...and I am just a...a...are you sure?” She looked at Walda sharply, in case it was a joke. Walda seemed serious in her request. 

“Of course I’m sure!” Walda laughed, taking her eyes off of Theon at last. 

Twisting in her seat, Jeyne looked first at Walda, then peeked up at Damon…”Damie? Can I...please?” At the same time, still afraid it is some sort of diabolical trick, Jeyne twisted her hands until they were white and red with wrung flesh.

“Uh, I bet you told Mr. Bolton that’s what you wanted, huh?” Damon said with a tight smile no one was buying.

“Yep.” Walda didn’t gloat, nor did she back down.

Ramsay wanted to tell Damon no, then shove both pets into the basement just until Walda left...but he said nothing. Jeyne wasn’t his to worry about..but if she asked about “Theon” joining the wedding party, Ramsay was prepared to boom out his refusal.

“Ok, sweetheart. You’ll look so gorgeous. You have to come home with me though.” He forced a dry laugh.

“Great! You’ll be her ‘plus one’ of course! And Theon will be Ramsay’s, I’m sure!”

“YES! I need a haircut and some gel and shit! Who’s going? Who’s going?” Theon bounced sluggishly, as excited as the sedatives would allow.

Ramsay grimaced then tried to pat Reek’s shoulder to calm him from clumsily bouncing out of his seat.

“I am sure it is a very boring guest list of pretentious folks you don’t need to bother with. You and I will sit in the back of the church and reception, we can support father from a distance.” he mused. 

Jeyne grinned and hugged Damon’s neck nearly choking him.

“Thank you, Damie! I hope I look pretty for you and you’ll dance with me! They have slow dancing at weddings, don’t they? The only ones I have ever seen were on movies!” Jeyne was as bouncy as Reek over it.

“Aww, Jeyne, you want to dance for me? I’d love that, sweetheart. ONLY ME though… baby.” Damon defrosted at her happiness but still had a terrible feeling about the whole situation.

“Uh, Ramsay… didn’t your father…” Walda examined Ramsay’s blank and unhappy face. “Well, you’ll be at the dias, of course… as the best man.”

Theon had to stifle a gasp. His shoulders clenched in. He could socialize! He could see people and probably drink and even dance! And Ramsay, “You’ll look sooooooo handsome,” he grinned. “Holy shit!”

“I WHAT!” Ramsay looked as if Walda announced she was setting them all on fire.

Jeyne laughed then said, “Oh, wait...in the shows..the maid of honor and best man have to dance and be paired together. Can’t Damon be the best man? Ramsay doesn’t want to do it and Reek can’t, but can’t we just make it Damon?” She spoke with innocent eyes, honestly not knowing how these things work.

“That’s not my decision, unfortunately.” 

“Wow…” Theon shook his head. “Who’s coming? I didn’t hear that? Did, did you say that part?”

“Oh, well, Roose would like a big affair; make a good impression, strengthen bonds and all. So, the Tyrells, the Baratheons, the Lannisters, The Starks, all the Northern families most certainly, my own.” Walda winked at Theon and quickly turned to Jeyne. “Would you come look at dresses with me and pick out a few things? We’ll be escorted, of course,” she assured Damon.

Jeyne gasped again this time standing up and started to pace around Damon. On one hand she was desperately excited to do this, on the other...a huge crowd all watching her walk in a fancy dress as if she belonged..until some would surely scream, “Fraud! Whore!” at her.

“I..are you sure you don’t want a nice respectable cousin or sister, Walda? I know nothing about being fancy...or social...I’ll embarrass you…”Jeyne said miserably.

“You don’t understand, Walda….I..I don’t come from the same lifestyle...some of the guests...might know me another way. I don’t want to embarrass or shame anyone!” Jeyne wiped a tear and struggled not to run to hide under Damon’s bed.

“I… a ‘respectable’ Frey? Do… you remember the compound I come from… right? You haven’t let Roose fool you into thinking I am a princess or something?” Walda snorted and giggled. “I’ll be a Bolton. In a way, I am and you are, and Damon and Theon are as well. It won’t be you, alone, in front of these rich people… it will be me they’re staring at. I’d really like a friend at my side, to be honest.” Walda blushed and clasped her hands. “I do understand. I would never make you do something which made you feel uncomfortable,  _ that’s not how you treat someone you care about,”  _ she made a polite point of adding.

Jeyne grinned then and nodded. “Okay...Damie, can I go with her? Can I go look at the dresses? Please?” She grabbed his arm and practically hung off it, bouncing like Reek was.

“But, but! We were going to go grocery shopping! Remember? That’s… fun…” Damon’s plans didn’t sound as good as they had this morning. “Fine. But tomorrow is Damon day. Understand?”

“You aren’t leaving right now, are you?” Theon leaned forward. “I wanted to talk to you. It won’t take long! Can we talk while you get dressed and showered and stuff at least?”

“WHAT?! RAMSAY!” Damon jumped up, about at his limit.


	5. Dangerous Discussions

Ramsay rolled his eyes. “Jeyne will go with Walda for a dress and Reek will be with Damon today. Reek, I expect you to behave for Damon today. Go on and talk with Jeyne and Walda...I have to go to work. Good luck!” He said to Damon with a cheerful smile, but the mild banked anger was in his eyes.

Then he pulled his pet close and whispered, “Be good puppy. Behave. If you want the chain, just ask Damon or Skinner to lock it for you. No windows, no doors. Have fun talking about the wedding. I want to see you all dressed up fancy for me, not them. I will take you myself to buy your outfit if you want, sweet puppy!”

“Yes! Please? I really, really, want you to think I’m handsome! I’ll be good, Master.” He kissed Ramsay’s lips and held his face. “Please be careful.”

Ramsay tousled Reek’s hair then rubbed noses, no longer caring these days who saw or cared for his silly love. “I will always be careful. And I have always thought you were handsome, foolish. Now be good and I will call you later, okay? Your phone is upstairs, you can use it to call any of us or play your games,alright? Follow your rules, puppy.” In his ear, Ramsay whispered “I love you. I will show you later just how handsome I think you are.”

Getting up, he nodded stiffly to Walda and began to get ready to leave.

Jeyne grinned at Damon and assured him, “Tomorrow is all Damie Day! Thank you so much! I‘m so grateful!” She leaned up to kiss his cheek, nose then mouth. “Can I go shower and get ready, please?

“ _Jeeeyyyynnne!_ ” Theon waved his hands for her to notice him.

“Oh just fucking talk to her already!” Damon snapped.

“I want to talk to her alone! Or, with Walda. Please? Ten minutes? Can I go with you while you get ready?”

“Why do you want to see her naked?” Damon demanded.

“I’ve seeeeennnnn her naked, Damon! We _both_ have. Come on! It’s not that. Chain me or something then.”

“Do what?” Walda whispered.

Jeyne decided Walda DID NOT need to see or hear about that. So she decided to be bold about it. Grabbing Reek’s hand she dragged him along, saying to Walda, “I need to get ready and Reek needs to come with me to talk. I will be right back, dressed, clean and ready to go! Maybe you can chat with Damon while I am getting ready? Ramsay doesn’t know about being a best man and I know nothing about being a maid of honor. Can you please explain to Damon what duties Ramsay and I will have so he can explain it to us? Also, even though Damie is very important and busy here; he takes the time to write out all our schedules, medicine and stuff. He can write down when and where and what will be needed! Thanks!”

Jeyne didn’t dare look to see Damon’s face, she just dragged Reek with her to head upstairs. “Move fast, say nothing.” She hissed to her dragged friend.

Theon hurried as well as he could, rolling his injured foot to the inside. He huffed and waited until they reached Damon’s room, then he shut the door. “Ok? Can we talk now?”

“Yes but help me find an outfit suitable to wear to find wedding dress stuff, okay?” She muttered, throwing all the new clothes she had around the room frantically.

“Alright. This is a good blouse, do you have any dark skinny jeans or a pencil skirt around here? You’ll look so gorgeous at… in the wedding. You’ll just shit yourself when you see… yourself. Here, look at this combo. Warm colors are good for your complexion.”

Jeyne found a skirt and threw it on the bed with the blouse. “Okay, talk talk! I have to shower just follow me” She headed for the bathroom, pulling him behind her. “DAMMIT! I need to shave and I have no razors. Have to use Damon’s. Reek! Find me one of his razors? Please?” Steam started to fill the bathroom.

Theon sat on the counter and looked through the medicine cabinet. “Ew, I thought blonds weren’t hairy. Does he bleach his hair or what?” Theon pitched the old blade and popped in a new one. “I don’t see any shaving cream. You can use conditioner. I’ve done that before… shaving my _six pack,_ Jeyne. Ewwww, I look terrible. ” He sighed at the mirror and shoved the razor through the curtain. “Ramsay’s shower is a _walk-in_. I never even saw a walk-in shower before.”

Snorting, Jeyne commented, “This whole world is different for us. Petyr and your brothers both have more money than half the fucking city yet we lived in poverty. Figure that out. Now we are pampered little pets that have Masters that will provide almost anything. We only had to lose our freedom for it. I have real doubts about this wedding. About me in it, about Ramsay in it. Ah... anyway, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well, kind of about that. I had a real _real_ good idea. My brothers' inheritance and their own money goes to me now. Asha is probably entitled to some, but I’d be surprised if it was even half. They hated me and loved her, but they were still misogynist assholes. My question is two questions, ok? First, you knew Satin better than I did. I was thinking, with the money I get, what if I bought Satin for Ramsay? Right? I could pay myself out of his debt and give him, like, a person he would really like and who would, like, know all this dungeon stuff that he likes. I know Satin’s reputation; he’s great at this stuff. He’s so gorgeous! Seems like a win/win scenario.”

Theon leaned against the fogged mirror. “My first question is; could I buy him from Petyr and my second is; would you want me to buy you? Not to be my… anything! Just so you’re free. Maybe you could just be Damon’s girlfriend! Or maybe we could move away! I always heard it’s really hard to find a dom and stuff, and Ramsay is and he isn’t faking… at all… so, I think Satin would be happy and he’d probably, you know, wouldn’t look like this after… what? A week… two weeks? How long have we even been here? What do you think?”

Jeyne popped her head out of the shower to stare at him. “I think you are an idiot.” Her head ducked away as she finished her shower.

“WHAT?”

“First off, look at what happened when I tried all that shit about getting out of this. Right? Cause that went so fucking well for us...you say to Ramsay you want to buy either of us and you’ll be screaming for mercy. That pisses them off, haven’t you noticed? And Satin, oh yeah, I know him. It’s all an act for him, he would be DEAD by now. He isn’t strong like you and Ramsay doesn’t LOVE him. The man has been stalking you since you were little kids, dude! Why would he want Satin? And... uh... he _has_ had him.”

“ _I’m_ faking it! Well, not the feelings… but…”

Jeyne snorted and shut the water off and reached out asking for a towel. “Also, your inheritance? You really think Roose will ever let you see a cent of it? Remember, you told me he made you say you’d sign anything just to stay with Ramsay? You are really crazier than me in some ways. The other day you fucking BEGGED not to leave here, now you are trying to see if you can run away again.”

“I’m not trying to 'run away'! No! _That_ was leaving when Ramsay was gone and he told me to stay! This isn’t running out… it’s just a trade. If Roose takes my money, then my debt is paid five times over and I don’t belong to anyone. It’s not… never mind.” Theon pulled his legs up to his chest and put his head on his knees. “I can’t do this. I’m not who he needs and there are _hundreds_ of people who could be.”

Jeyne stood naked and dried her hair. “Listen, Roose made it very clear to me while I was with Walda, that we don’t get to leave, debts or not. You don’t get to be near the Boltons and their lives then wander away because you are done. I could stay with Damie or I could stay with Walda. That was it. So if you decide you are REALLY unhappy with Ramsay...then you have to see Roose. And he gives you a new place, maybe? A new position, a job for him you can do. But those are the options we have. And honestly...I don’t like how Ramsay is so... strict with you, but you aren’t faking and he isn’t either. You two are in love like me and Damie. But like me and Damie, you have to talk and fight and figure out how to be together.”


	6. Just Listen

Jeyne dried her body and wrapped the towel around herself. “Do you see any skin lotion or anything in this fucking man cave? Dammit!”

“Um, Ramsay has cocoa butter, I think, to keep the scars from cracking. I can get it for you. I don’t think he would mind.” Theon hopped down and stumbled into the doorway. “Whoops. Heh. Hold on.”

When he came back he set the lotion on the counter and leaned against the wall. “Fuck. I really want you to be wrong but I don’t think you are. You think I should… try talking? I guess we never had to … relationship before. It’s easier to just leave.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

Jeyne took the lotion eagerly and said, “Helps scars? Can you do the part of my back where the new bandages aren’t? Please?”

Theon took the lotion back and started gently applying it to her scars.

With a giggle, she commented, “Guess backless dresses are out. Yeah, I would try talking to Ramsay first. I’ll give him this...he really does seem to be trying. I mean, we saw how he was when you first got here. I mean..I was noticing Damon more than anyone else but...Ramsay was really harsh. But I notice he really seems to be trying to trust and please you. I mean..look...he isn’t home, you aren’t in chains or a collar...compared to before? And even if it is fucked up love..I have NEVER even in movies seen two people that seem to love each other more.”   

The world was hazy and warm as Jeyne spoke. She was thrilled to go out with Walda, happy with Damie and full of happy pills.

“Hmm. Thanks for talking to me. You’re healing well. He, uh… he… hurt me because I looked pretty. I… I don’t know. I just don’t think I know how to deal with that. So…Maybe it is a habit, or panic or something. I’m not good at talking about, you know, real shit. I fucking hate it. How does your back feel now?” He rubbed the excess lotion on his hands and up to his elbows.

“Great, thanks. I mean, it wasn’t easy for me and Damie to talk..still is hard, really. He like..talked in past, present and future all at once..and he talked AT me more than to me. You see how he still just brushes off my emotions and feelings as “Cute” like I am a little girl or something...it pisses me off. But I just babbled like an idiot or screamed at him. We are learning to communicate better now. But it isn’t easy and I fuck up a lot. You will too but it’s all we sort of have now. We can’t just charm or fuck or run our way out of shit anymore, Theon. You are going to have to just try and tell Ramsay how you are feeling. If it doesn’t work then we’ll try to think of something else, okay?”

Jeyne went to get dressed.

“But I’m so much better at charming, fucking, and running!” Theon whined. “Well… thanks, Jeyne. I hope you have fun today. Be safe, ok? Pay attention to your surroundings and shit.”

Before he left her he lingered in the doorway and asked. “If I _did_ leave… you would be ok, right?”

“I would be ok, just worried to death about you.” Jeyne responded, as she started to dress. “Try not to argue with Damon today and stay safe yourself! I am only worried about being an embarrassment today, that isn’t nearly as worrisome as your thoughts. I know you and I am afraid of you bolting or doing something stupid. We do stupid things all the time, don’t we?”

Theon laughed hard. “Yeah! I won’t. I was just asking. Hey, Walda’s really your friend and… you don’t… you’re not embarrassing. You look nice. Let me just-” he came over and teased the front of her scalp smiling. “See what you think. If you hate it, I’ll fix it.” He put her hair up so she had a little volume in the front. “Jeyne, you look so cute. Do you like it?”

“Ooh, pretty! I like it! I am used to wearing skimpy cheap sexy things to impress...this is so different. I like what you did with my hair! Hey, think I can get Walda to let me buy some makeup. I didn’t ask Damie, even though I probably could have. It's just..I liked that no one here made me have to look and act like a whore. So I sort of let it all go..hair, make up..”

Jeyne looked at Reek and she let her fear show. “This is crazy. I know deep down I shouldn’t do this. I don’t belong in Walda’s word or Petyr’s world. Its funny...I wanted to kill Ramsay..I wanted to save everyone and run for my freedom. Now I want to hide in this house and not come out. I am so stupid. Stupid fucking Jeyne, wants everything and nothing all at once.”

“That’s not stupid at all! Ha ha, I do the same thing! You just yelled at me for it, ha ha! I understand. I do. Don’t put Walda on some pedestal. She has problems like we do. Just, take, like, one simple moment at a time… I think. I think we both feel like we have to look for the danger and it has to be there because, you know, that’s how we survived. But, it can make you freak out and cause problems when there are none. Just go shopping with your friend. You deserve it. It’s only a nice day, ok?”

“It isn’t so much Walda, its others around her. When I was at the compound, she had all this family there. All the other ladies were...ladies...ya know? They were nice but I saw the look in their eyes of what they thought of me. Then again, they looked at Walda the same way...she is fat and I am a whore, that is all they saw. No wonder why Walda is happy to live with Roose! By the way, she likes you and wants to be your friend too. You could do with another friend, couldn’t you? Not that I can be replace as your bestest buddy EVER..but it doesn’t hurt for you to have another opinion...or someone else to try your jokes on.”

Taking a deep breath, Jeyne decided there was nothing further to fix. “Alright..here goes nothing and everything, I guess. Wish me luck! Let’s hope I make it downstairs without Bob breaking my ankle. Maybe he will save that for a better time, like the day of the wedding.”

“Good luck. Just enjoy yourself.” Theon lightly punched her arm as she passed him. “Hey! I won’t antagonize Damon.” He put his hand up to swear it. “Tell him not to … to leave me alone.” Theon grinned and raised his eyebrows.

Jeyne rolled her eyes and said, “I will ask him to be nicer before I leave. Hey, I found this old mp3 in Damon’s room and he said I could have it. If you can get Damie or Skinner to let you use a computer, would you load this? And you know what? I am sort of in a screwed up mood. Dark but light too. I want Tori Amos, older stuff before Boys For Pele. I want Nine Inch Nails, all albums. David Bowie too. I want Disturbed, I want Alice Cooper and Rob Zombie. Don’t judge me.”

She headed down the stairs after handing Theon the device. Carefully watching for Bob, Jeyne made it into the kitchen. She leaped into Damon’s arms whispering, “Thank you again for this. Please, please be nice to Reek? I asked him to be nice to you too. I love you and I will be back soon. I don’t know if I am allowed to touch my dress, but I will ask Walda to take a picture of it for you.”

“Ok, sweetheart.” Damon almost looked green. He pushed aside the schedule Walda had dictated and kissed Jeyne goodbye. “Please be back before dark.”

“Sure!” Walda slipped on her heart shaped sunglasses. “Ready? You look great!”

Blushing and beaming at the compliment, Jeyne rushed to Walda’s side. “Thank you! Really?”

As they walked out together, Jeyne saw, just saw the glint of metal and hollered, “BOB! MOTHERFUCKING BOB, WALDA, LOOK OUT! WATCH YOUR-”

“Ah!” Walda barely pulled her foot away in time and slammed into the wall.

“Aw, shit.” Damon ran over and helped her up. “Are you ok, Walda?”

“Uh, yes, I think. Thank you.”

“BOB! WHAT THE FUCK?” Damon shook his head and raised his hands as if to say, ‘What are you gonna do?’

“Huh. Well…” Walda nodded and hurried out the door.

The second the door shut Damon stopped waving and yelled. “REEK!”

 

“God fucking damn it,” Theon muttered and crawled under Ramsay’s covers, taking the phone with him.


	7. Slumming

Ramsay sighed and drawled out, “Oh, guess what he’s doing now, Alyn? You’ll never fucking guess. Let’s see, all I can determine from this is the man will have carpal tunnel syndrome. Between hacking shit he shouldn’t be and jacking off...this man-boy is driving me fucking crazy. Will he ever leave the fucking motel? Who the fuck knows.”

He stopped looking through the binoculars and rubbed his eyes. “I think you should take another turn. I can’t watch him pumping and coding anymore. Its hurting me. I think I might never be able to fuck again now... poor Reek.”

Alyn snickered. “Pft, or _great_ news for Reek. I don’t know how he sits down every morning with the fucking noise you make. Ramsay… holy shit. The coding, the wanking… the prepubescent features… we’re fucking stalking Skinner by mistake! Ha ha!”

Ramsay laughed. “Holy fuck, I think your right. Okay, I am so bored. It has been fucking hours now. If he doesn’t come out on his own in another thirty minutes, we are just going to have to go in. Maybe we can try something different this time? Let’s dress you as a hooker.”

“Oh, fuck you. I’m the manliest fucking asshole of all you fucking cunts.”

Ramsay snorted, then tossed the binoculars at Alyn, sitting down on the milk crate that was their only furniture. Which meant he had to knock Alyn out of it first. “I am a fucking demigod. Damon is a motherfucking GIANT. You are like… Bane. Not as powerful as the Joker or as amazing but you are still present and forceful.” He smiled as if offering a generous amount of candy to a child.

" _I'm_ the Joker, and you know it, you cunt," Alyn growled.

“As for manly in other ways..well, I have Reek...Damon has Jeyne..Skinner has his hand...and you? Are you asexual, Alyn? It’s okay to tell Papa Ramsay your sexual issues...let us help you. I fucked my cousin to a Doctor Ruth show once..that should qualify me enough.”

“I fucking hate you motherfucking cocksuckers up my ass all the time! I am NOT all over your dick like fucking Damon is and I am NOT all over his and thank god for that crazy girl because if he came into my motherfucking apartment one more god damn night I would fucking leave the motherfucking country if I had to crawl out over broken glass and vinegar! _Shit!"_

Alyn just stared at Ramsay for awhile. "Hey, yeah, I like how you’re a ‘demigod’ and I’m ‘present’. _That’s_ my superpower, asseater? EXISTING?! FUCK!” Alyn started laughing, as pissed off as he was. It made him fucking mental that he couldn’t stay mad at the assholes tormenting him. He would rip his hair out if he didn’t shave it off already.

Ramsay grinned calmly as if Alyn hadn’t just flipped out or insulted him. Instead he asked, “So how was the trip? Did you gamble away everything you own? Did that redhead that happened to show up in your room later have fun? Jorah said she was no whore, either. A pretty, firebrand of a thing, was how he put it in his text to me. I had texted him the account number of the little gambling fund I had sent for you. He responded with that bit of gossip. So..why haven’t we met her? I know she lives around this area. What is her name? I can have Jeyne make a special dinner and you can bring this girl over. Jeyne can make that macaroni and cheese again. It needs a redemption anyway.”

Alyn dropped the binoculars, which clattered against the unfinished floor. “I fucking hate you, you know that?” He sat there for a moment.

Ramsay kept grinning.

“NO! I am NOT bringing her over! You don’t need to meet her! You’re not my pa-rr- father! She’s very… opinionated. You wouldn’t like her and Damon would torment me. No. Fucking. Way. You two bitches should play with your toys and get off my ass!”

Ramsay gave a charming, gentle, supportive smile. “Alright Alyn. I am sorry to have upset you so much. Go on and enjoy your secret girlfriends. Hey, it’s been thirty minutes, time to go get sticky carpal tunnel hands. You wanna play slimy motel manager or would you rather me get a housekeeping lady’s uniform for you?”

“Yuck it up, chuckles.” Alyn started to feel nervous about what the hell was making Ramsay so pleasant but, fuck him, Alyn wasn’t going to beg.

Ramsay’s phone vibrated with a new text from Reek.

 

**Master, please tell Damon to leave me alone. He says he wants to play with me but I’m not his, please! I told him he could chain me! He won’t leave me alone. I’m not being bad, I promise!**

 

Ramsay sighed and hit his head lightly against the brick wall. “All. fucking. day.”

 

**REEK, IT IS YOUR LUNCH AND MED TIME. TELL DAMON TO FEED AND MEDICATE YOU THEN LET YOU NAP.**

 

**DAMON. FEED. WATER. MEDICATE. PUT HIM FOR A NAP. THANKS**

 

**Sure thing, buddy! :D**

 

Jeyne couldn’t believe how many dresses this place had. She also couldn’t believe how nice all these sales people were. It certainly wasn’t Walmart here! This was a place where the customers got got sit and have champagne or tea or Perrier while dresses came to them. She was caught between enchanted and intimidated.

When Walda said to try on dresses, Jeyne couldn’t believe she meant to try on so many different ones! Also, she wasn’t sure that Damie could afford something like this, even working for the Boltons. He would have to borrow the money from Ramsay and he would hate that. But when Jeyne suggested maybe they go to Walmart for the dress, the sales folks and ladies actually laughed at her. She wanted to die then and there.

Walda frowned at them then turned to Jeyne and touched her hand. “Roose wants everything to be done a certain way, so we’ll get the dresses here but we can go to walmart and get makeup or anything else you need! I need some toiletries myself. Do you like the pink one? I’m afraid I go overboard with pink. Do you think it’s too, I don’t even know, girly? Does that even make sense?” She giggled.

Jeyne giggled back and confessed, “Uh..I love the color and yeah, you make sense.” She leaned back to see herself in the mirror one more time. “Well..to be honest..I love the fact that it hits the ground and looks so nice in front. Just enough cleavage so Damon won’t throw his coat over me, I think. But Walda... all these ruffles and bows... I feel like I am a way overdeveloped five year old. Damie will call me his little china doll and I will have to throw him into the wedding cake. Can we just..lose the ruffles?” She muttered, “Damon... he can maybe ask Ramsay to pay some of the amount of this dress. I don’t really know how much it even is yet.”

Walda raised an eyebrow. “I… I’m not paying for this. Roose is paying for everything. Ha ha, I might like to see Ramsay’s face if he was asked to pay for any part of this, but not for very long! We’ll take the pink one, thank you. We’ll come back in two weeks for the fittings. Have a nice day.”

Walda was happy to leave the high end shop and go somewhere they would both be more comfortable. “Do you feel… _safe_ where you are? With Ramsay, I mean?”

Jeyne grinned and was more relaxed now that she knows who is paying for that dress. Also thrilled they have left the hoity toity folks behind. “Yes, strangely enough I do. Maybe BECAUSE I know how dangerous Ramsay is...being on his side is much safer than on the other side. Besides, he is okay with me now. He even mentioned that we will eventually get a house, a two family! We would be neighbors, instead of roommates. It is a bit of a man club over there. If it weren’t for that cleaning lady who comes by twice a week, it would be hell.”

“It isn’t that they are really really messy or anything... just... loud, tossing things everywhere, man talk, man smells...all guy decorations if you can call them that. I can’t decide if I live in a hunting lodge, a man cave or a college fucking frat house. Damon is letting me decorate his room and bathroom, but Ramsay said it’s up to Reek how the rest of the house looks. So I have to wait till we get that other place, I guess. I am not afraid of Ramsay or Damon too much. I fear breaking the rules, I fear what they are capable of... but that is all. I love Damie. I love Theon. I can be patient.”

“Hmm. That’s good. I have to admit, I was startled by Theon’s appearance this morning. You aren’t bothered by the bruise around his neck or his bloodshot eyes? I know I shouldn’t ask what happened to his foot. He just seems like a sweet guy…” Walda rubbed her red lips together and drew a deep breath.

Jeyne sipped the tea and looked around the bakery trying to decide how much she is allowed to say. Ramsay would be pissed if he knew she was even asking about Theon.


	8. Panic and Bullies

“Theon chose Ramsay to save him from Robb Stark. They have a very...intense BDSM relationship...just like Damie and me..but they are more hardcore. Theon is a sweet guy and he has lots of mental issues...his mental issues and Ramsay’s mental issues seem to draw them to each other. When I was taken by Robb..Theon disobeyed Ramsay’s order to stay home. Robb beat and..raped me.Theon came in, shot up the place until he found Robb. He let him degrade him until Damon and Ramsay came to save us. I got whipped for running and taking Theon with me, Theon lost a toe for several orders broken. I hate it when they punish us...but it isn’t always like that! Mostly never like that! In fact, if we don’t break rules, we don’t get hurt. I can’t explain it. I already probably said way too much... if you repeat any of it. Oh god.” 

Jeyne started to panic and muttered, “Stupid fucking Jeyne.” 

She lunged to grab Walda’s hand. “Please! You can never tell Roose what I said! If he thinks Ramsay is too harsh and takes Theon away...Ramsay would kill me over something like that! But...if Reek wants to ever leave...he could come talk to you..but if you tell Roose or anyone else, Reek will never leave Ramsay that way. And I will deny that Reek wants to leave too. Please, you have to understand why!”

“Jeyne,” Walda said calmly but firmly. “You’re panicking. Try to listen to me and stop to think. Roose already knows Ramsay is mutilating Theon. He never believed Robb did all that. He knows his son. Roose is very happy that you and Theon give him more control over Ramsay and his friends,” she said apologetically. “He also has said numerous times that you both keep Ramsay happy. You probably know Damon was on the verge of leaving… now he isn’t. I promise Roose won’t take Theon away and I am very sorry to say he’s not terribly troubled by the injuries Theon’s suffered through. He… he does like Theon. He values you both. He likes that you make me happy. That’s as… loving as he gets, really.” She laughed and shrugged. 

Jeyne gave Walda a sympathetic look and thought of a loveless marriage you weren’t even really asked about. 

“You aren’t a pet but you are just as bought and stuck, aren't you? At least, you can know that you are the most powerful lady in the North. Whether those haughty cunts know it or not, they will have to kowtow to you whenever you fucking want it. Kind of like that movie..an old one...Pretty Woman! Except you aren’t a whore, just a very kind wonderful lady with a terrible family! You, me and Theon need to start a fucking club!”

“We will! The three captiveteers? Uh,” she giggled, “we’ll think of a more uplifting name. Wanna go to Walmart?”

“Hell yes! Take me where I belong, please! If I don’t see a single huge plastic jar of cheese balls on sale, the store is too fancy for me! How about Two Pets and a Lady?” Laughing, Jeyne grabbed Walda’s arm. “Lead onward, shall we high-class chicks go slumming?”

“Reek?”

“No!”

“I’m counting to ten.”

“STOP IT!”

“You didn’t say please.” Damon grinned. “You wanna hug?”

“PLEASE stop! I told Ramsay-”

“You told Ramsay on me? All he said was to feed and drug you. Now it's nap time.”

“I can walk! Stop it!” Theon backed up along the counter panting. 

“It’s just a hug! I just want you to get upstairs safely.”

“I said please!” 

“You yelled it at me sarcastically. Ready?”

“Please, please, please don’t chase me.”

“Ten.”

“It’s not fair! I’m injured!”

“Nine.”

“RAMSAY WILL BE MAD AT YOU IF I GET HURT!”

“Eight.”

“FUCK YOU!” Theon took off running. 

“NO DOORS! NO WINDOWS!” Damon waited a few seconds longer then took off running.

Jeyne waved goodbye to Walda then entered the house. A Frey boy she sees all the time nodded to her as he let her in. It seemed very quiet and Jeyne figured Reek was napping. Maybe Damon was in his room. Then she heard crashing and running, yelling, taunting. It was Damon . 

He was chasing Reek? But it was playful, his voice, a little vindictive perhaps. Jeyne grinned, it must have gone well today if Reek wanted to play the chase game.

She eagerly tiptoed forward, hoping to surprise them then join the game. 

“Reeeek? Where are you?”

“I’M NOT PLAYING!”

“Ha!” Damon’s heavy footsteps pounded upstairs and Reek screamed. 

“Ramsay said I could be chained, Damon! You aren’t following the rules!” He cried out again when Damon lifted Skinner’s couch to uncover him. It reminded him of that terrible day.

Jeyne started up the stairs hearing the ruckus. She heard Reek clearly and Damon too. Filled with outrage, she ASKED Damon to be nice, not tease Reek into a panic! Storming her way in, she walked directly up behind Damon with her little fists on her hips. Filling her lungs up completely, she let loose. See how Damon liked a fucking scare or two.

“YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LYING GIANT JACKASS!”

Damon jumped and almost dropped the couch on Reek. “Fuck!” He pushed Reek out with his foot and lowered it slowly. “Hey, sweetheart! We’re just playing around! I’m not being mean! Oh, Jeyne, you look fucking beautiful, baby! Tell me what you did today! I was so lonely without my sweet girl.”

Jeyne stared daggers up at Damon then stormed past him to Reek. “I’m sorry he tormented you all day. Come on...I will set your chain for you, tuck you in for your nap.” She held her hand down to Theon while glaring at Damon.

Theon wiped his eyes and blushed. He took Jeyne’s hand. “Thank you. I didn’t do anything, I promise,” he said softly. 

“Aw, Jeyne! Hey!” He followed them down the hall. “Well… when are you going to make  _ me _ feel better?!”

Jeyne ignored him and helped Reek into the bed. She went to grab his length of chain and attached it to the cuff that almost lived on Reek’s ankle. “Hey, I know you like the cuffs and chains for comfort, but you might want to switch different ankles and wrists so you don’t get chafed. Here you are, all set.”

She fluffed Reek’s pillows and pulled his favorite blanket up to his nose. Giving a kiss to her best buddy’s cheek, Jeyne assured him, “I will keep Damon out of here until Ramsay gets in the best I can, okay?”

Theon was trying so hard not to cry in relief in front of her. “Thank you, Jeyne. Thanks so much.”

Damon fumed in the doorway. “Are. You. Done. Now?”

Jeyne turned to face him and gritted her teeth with the effort to not scream at him in front of Theon. “Yes. I want to shut his door and let him sleep. You are in the doorway. Do you see the issue here?” Her voice was as sweetly sarcastic as it used to be when she was angry at Petyr. 

Spending all day out with Walda gave her more confidence. Finding her best buddy tormented and knowing that Damon lied to her all made her much taller than her five feet. She tapped her foot and waited for Damon to move from the doorway.


	9. Tell Me Everything

Damon stepped out of her way in an overly gracious manner. “So, did you have fun? Where are your shopping bags? What did you do?”

Jeyne stiffly said, “The items are to be ordered. We go for a dress fitting in two weeks. I left my other bag of makeup and hair stuff all of that  downstairs to come save Reek from you!”

“WELL, I WAS LONELY!”

“LONELY? THAT IS A REASON TO BE A BULLY, DAMON?” Jeyne wanted to throw something at his large dumb head. “I ASKED YOU TO BE NICE TO HIM AND INSTEAD YOU ARE LIKE A LITTLE MEAN BOY PULLING WINGS OFF FLIES!”

Bob alone seemed to be listening to the argument...and he seemed to approve.

 

Walda was escorted and watched the moment she stepped out of his house until the moment her brother closed the door behind her. She took her bags inside and a woman promptly stepped up extending her hands. “Could I take those to your room, ma’am?”

“Oh, how thoughtful. Thank you very much.” Walda smiled cheerfully but was still rather uneasy with this home and lifestyle.

“Ahh...Walda! How was your day out with Jeyne, dear? The cook informed me dinner will be in an hour or so. I managed to get in a little early today. I was hoping we could spend a little time together. We rarely have this extra time. I hope eventually we shall manage to straighten our schedules out.” Roose gave his intended a kiss on the cheek as there were many servants milling about. He hated public displays of affection.

“Wonderful! Yes, I had a lovely time! Thank you again for everything! I think Jeyne had a very nice time as well. She was nervous at one point but I think I helped her see things from a better point of view. After that, we just had a lot of fun together.”

“Good. And the wedding plans are going well? If you have any difficulties or need anything further, please let me know, my love. I want it to be your fairytale day. I have found the perfect locations for you to approve for the actual outdoor ceremony. I confess, I hate churches, stoned wall places to force everyone to think alike. I am glad you wanted to have the ceremony outdoors, love.” Roose began to put his arm around her shoulder and walk slowly towards the upstairs, towards his own wing.

“Do not get nervous, love.” Roose gently teased. “I am not going to ravish you. I just wanted some privacy with you. We rarely have such a thing around here. I know this place must seem so different to you, I appreciate how hard you are trying. If you wish to replace some of the staff with your own choices, please do so. This house could use your gentler and more domestic touch.”

Walda giggled and blushed. “Jeyne was very happy to be my maid of honor. She helped me pick a few things already. I felt much more comfortable with her by my side. Everything has been a real fairy tale already. Ramsay was,” she couldn’t help but giggle a little, “surprised.”

Roose gave a bark of laughter. “Oh, I am sure he is choking on his own bile over it. And don’t be surprised if Damon starts to get snitty with Jeyne about going out with you so much. But if you want Jeyne and she is giving you so much pleasure, Damon will have to just adjust to it. Or if you really like the girl, I can always just release Damon from that debt and give her to you. I will find another thing to hang over the boy..easy enough.” He spoke with careless cruelty and amusement.

Walda covered her mouth, ashamed of giggling at his description of his poor son’s anger. “I’m so happy that’s an option. Sometimes I worry… though she seems happy enough… it makes me sleep easier knowing I can help my sweet friend if I would feel the need.” She toyed with the idea of mentioning Theon but thought it would be unproductive at best.

Roose smirked then began to massage Walda’s shoulders as he guided her into his room. He did not direct her towards the bed but towards an overstuffed couch on the far side of the room. As they sat down, Roose started to toy with the lovely pink ribbons in her hair.

“Have I mentioned how much I love your ribbons? I have one or two requests of my own for this wedding, if you don’t mind, love. I don't care what style or what color, but I beg of you...walk to me with ribbons in your hair. My other request is this...to remember whom you are marrying. You are going to be Walda Bolton. You have some power in that, security and so much more. Hold your head high, show everyone that you are a princess...MY princess. You are beautiful and gentle. What a contrast to your husband. I want you to be happy in this marriage, lovely Walda. I want you to understand, I chose YOU. Your weasel of a father paraded all his female relatives like cattle before me….and then I saw you in the corner.”

Roose put his hand on her scalp and began to pull her closer by it until her lips nearly touched his. “You didn’t even bother to come forward, you felt it was worthless, useless. Trapped forever in their shadows. But it was only you that caught my eye. Those damned ribbons seduced me, I think.”

He kissed her then, his hand holding her anchored there. It was a gentle invasion and his knuckles ghosted over her cheek, neck then her nipples. “You are going to be Mrs. Bolton and those damned relatives of yours will eat themselves with jealousy.” He whispered into her mouth.

“Oh.” Walda blushed deeply and panted softly making pretty little gasps at his every touch. “I don’t care about them. You couldn’t make me any happier. You saved me and gave me so much. I’ll happily spend my life trying to be worthy of your generosity to me.”

Roose tilted his head and looked down at her as his hands started to untie some of her laces on her blouse. “You are worthy of so much...I’ll teach you that. You couldn’t be happier, hmm? Let’s test that theory. I did promise not to take your virginity until our wedding night. But let’s see if I can use other ways to make you happier than you are now. I love challenges.”

 

Theon couldn’t hide under Ramsay’s pillow any longer when he heard the smacking and screaming. He sat up and found he hadn’t been locked in. Of course, why would Jeyne have a key?

Theon burst into Damon’s room. “What are you doing? Please, stop!”

“GO TO BED!” Damon roared.

Jeyne was furious that Damon spanked her FOR NO REAL REASON as she has been screaming. To say because Reek got a kiss from her was bullshit!

So she took advantage of the moment to not just be embarrassed that Reek saw her like this, but because of the pain and indignity. She bit deep into Damon’s thigh. There, the fucker can have some pain too.

“Ah!” Damon smacked Jeyne’s ass so hard Theon was afraid he broke her. “BAD!”

“You fucking asshole!” Theon trembled under a mix of fury and agonizing impotence. He wasn’t allowed to fight but Damon was trying to make that impossible. “Why are you doing this? She kissed my forehead to calm me! Don’t HIT her because of me! Why can’t you go beat up a dumpster and then TALK to her!”

Damon stood and dropped Jeyne on the bed. “I gave you a fucking order and it wasn’t ‘give me your opinion on my pet, bitch’ was it?”

Tears came to Reek’s eyes. “I’m telling Ramsay!”

“Don’t worry, Reek, I will be right the fuck next to you, telling with you! Fuck you, Damon! I didn’t do anything wrong but argue with you. Pet, huh? Maybe you should have gotten a real fucking pet, like a real dog, that way you can beat on it all you want and it won’t say shit! Maybe a blow-up doll,huh? That way I would just fuck and suck and just make you happy?”

“SHUT UP! YOU’RE UPSETTING ME! I CAN’T TALK TO YOU BECAUSE YOU KEEP FUCKING PROVOKING ME LIKE THAT! I DON’T WANT TO BE THIS ANGRY! YOU’RE MAKING ME ANGRY!”

Damon stormed into Ramsay’s room where Reek had fled to call his Master. Damon rummaged through Ramsay’s drawers looking for a gag or muzzle when he finally noticed Reek on the phone.

Jeyne didn’t chase after him, instead, Jeyne rummaged through Damon’s room. Every whip,every chain, every muzzle that was lying forgotten under his bed, it all went out the window into the front lawn.

Only then did she follow towards Ramsay’s room, hoping Damon wasn't going after Theon again. “Damon! Leave him alone!”

Damon snatched the phone just as the alarm went off. “JEYNE!” He spun around and there she was screaming at him.

Skinner ran in. “Your window opened!”

“DAMN IT, JEYNE! TIME OUT!”

“LEAVE HER ALONE! GIVE ME MY PHONE! RAMSAY SAID I COULD KEEP IT! I’M ALLOWED TO CALL HIM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE CAVEMAN DIPSHIT WOMAN-BEATER!”


	10. War Zone

Ramsay stared at the items all over his lawn, it looked like a BDSM yard sale. He has been dealing with texts from his pet all day and knew before he went out tonight, he will have to soothe his little puppy. He had assumed Reek got a little overexcited and over exaggerated to get his Master home sooner.  

He went inside and winced at the loud voices upstairs. Crashing and screaming of three lunatics led him upstairs. Ramsay just stood in his doorway for a moment trying to even understand what he was seeing.

It seems like a screaming pile. Reek and Jeyne were literally on top of the giant. Reek seemed to be wrestling for something in Damon’s hands and Jeyne was climbing Damon’s back and was chewing on him.

“HEY! If this is a weird kinky thing, I’ll just get the camera...but..what the fuck is going on?” He had to yell twice before they seemed to register he was there.

“Master! Please! Please!” Reek started crying and dropped to his knees. His nerves were wrecked. He was so close to his Master he couldn’t stand the separation any longer. He tried to crawl forward, crying as Damon growled over him.

Damon tossed the phone and grabbed the muzzle at last so he could stop the fucking biting. He pinned Jeyne on Ramsay’s bed and started putting it on. “NO BITING!”

Ramsay watched in mild amusement as Jeyne swore and fought until the muzzle was on. Then as soon as Damon moved, her little fist came up into his nose.

Shaking his head, Ramsay went to pick up his puppy and cuddled him. “Oh sweetie! Did you have such a terrible rough day? I can see that Damon is not dealing well with pets today. Maybe I should have sent him on the mission. Don’t worry, tomorrow I am home and Damon can take his stomping and screaming outside.” Ramsay crooned, but made sure he was loud enough for Damon to hear him.

“Please! Please!” Reek cried wrapping his shaking limbs tighter around his Master. “I wasn’t bad, Master, I swear! I only said I didn’t want to play hide and seek because I just started walking and I was supposed to have a nap, and I told him you said I could have my chain!” Reek started sobbing into Ramsay’s neck.

Damon put Jeyne over his shoulder. He looked at Ramsay then, not finding anything good to say stomped to his room.

“And he spanked her for kissing me but, but, it was only my forehead! It was because I was scared and she calmed me down and put my chain on and told me not to panic and run! And I didn’t! She was only helping me! Please believe me, you know if I’m lying to you! And he tried to take my phone and I wanted to fight him but I didn’t!” Reek was afraid his Master couldn’t understand a word he was saying.

Ramsay had listened to his puppy as he carried him to where he keeps the medication. He found the dissolvable breakthrough med the doctor gave in case Reek’s panic worsened in between his regular medication doses.  

“Okay, pup. Open your mouth and put this under your tongue. I am sorry you had a bad time today. Next time I will leave Alyn with you instead of Damon. I am sorry, puppy. I didn’t know Damon would become all Asshole of the Year to you. Well, since there is no dinner made, why don’t you decide what you want Master to order for you. We can do delivery tonight.” Ramsay sniffed his pet’s curls and neck before kissing the babbling little mouth.

Reek took his medicine obediently and shook every time he sharply inhaled. His hands were buzzing they were so numb and his heart was beating out his chest. He nodded. “Are-are you t-tired of pizza, Master?” He wiped his nose on his wrist without thinking and tried to slow his shaking, loud, fast breaths. “I wasn’t trying to disobey him. I can’t play and I’m not his pet to play with. I’m sorry. I promise I tried to be good. Would you help Jeyne, please?”

Ramsay sighed and got some tissues, holding it Reek’s face. “Blow.” After he threw away the tissues, he carried his pet downstairs to the couch. He only stopped in his room long enough to grab Reek’s blanket and phone. “I know you are a good boy. I believe you, puppy. Let’s get you calm and settled, call the pizza first, okay?”

He put his pet on the couch, wrapped him the blanket, chained and locked his ankle to the couch post. Handing Reek his phone he sat down next him. Pulling Reek up against his chest, Ramsay began to rub circles on Reek’s chest.

“I want you to breathe slower, sweetie. Good boy, Master’s very good boy. I know that you would not be a bad puppy while I was gone. You are a good puppy and I understand you wanted to help your friend. I understand that you were harassed, my poor boy. Here is what I can do for Jeyne. It’s not much because if I don’t want Damon to interfere in our relationship, Reek, then I can’t really get into his. But I am going to take Damon out with me tonight for a little bit. You can have your pizza with Jeyne and have nice, relaxing evening. Skinner will be here and I will tell him you two are not to be bothered. Okay, baby? Now let’s get you relaxed and we can order you any kind of pizza and other stuff you want. Anything you and Jeyne feel you can eat.” Ramsay spoke calmly and stroked his hair and chest slowly.

Reek whimpered softly. His tense muscles eased and his breathing slowed progressively. Exhaustion hit as the medicine started melting the tight, numb spots Ramsay’s words hadn’t soothed yet. He rubbed his face into Ramsay’s neck. “Thank you, Master. Please don’t leave me for very long. I’ll be good.” He wiped at his remaining tears and took a deep shaky breath then let it go and turned to curl up and cling to Ramsay.

Ramsay pulled the blanket up over them both and decided perhaps Reek needed another type of quicker calming. He didn’t want to be late for Alyn’s date tonight. He was determined to meet this lady and it was clear Damon needed to get his aggressions out elsewhere. Maybe taunting Alyn a little will help him feel better.

So Ramsay pulled the blanket around them as he kissed Reek’s ear. One hand stroked from Reek’s chest, down until he reached the boxers. “Hush, sweet puppy. I only want to hear those pretty little sounds you can make. Don’t you want to make pretty sounds for Master, puppy? Show me what a good boy you are for me.”

His hand began to stroke in earnest, while Ramsay found himself just as horny as he was making Reek become. Quickly, he undid his own pants, sliding them down to his knees, then Reek’s boxers went onto the floor. “Will you let Master fuck you senseless, baby? Let me make you feel so good, make you scream for me?” He whispered into the lovely ear as he made his pet rock hard and squirming with his hands.

The medicine dulled his rising panic and his cock was pulling the blood from his brain but Reek still whined with fresh tears in his eyes. “Please don’t hurt me. I’ll be a good boy.”

“Oh honey, I won’t hurt my good, special, gentle boy. I just want us to feel very good.” Ramsay lay his pet on top of him. “Look, baby. You have the control over it now.”

He moved so his cock kept rubbing against Reek’s. “Look, you are on top. You can do as you want with my cock. Or if you want to not play at all...I won’t even be mad. We can lay here just like this for a bit. You can choose this, Reek. I won’t get mad...I promise. I want you to do what feels best to you right now. Rest or play, it's up to you.” Ramsay nibbled on his pet’s neck but made no further moves then rubbing his cock up against Reek’s.


	11. Soothing Bruised Egos

“Mmmm.” Reek smiled. “Thank you. Could I use lube please, Master?”

Ramsay grinned and nodded. He sat up to reach into the little side table drawer. Since that downstairs fuck fest he had kept a few condoms and a bottle of lube in the drawers, just in case. 

“Who is fucking who?” He grinned wickedly at his puppy. He wasn’t against being fucked, it was fine since it was his little pup. If that is what it took for his Reek to feel better tonight, so be it. He felt bad Reek had been tormented all day. He would pay Damon back for that later.

“Really?” Reek’s eyes lit up. He chewed on his thumbnail torn between what he wanted and what he wanted to want. “I could do that one day!” He smiled and relaxed completely now. “I think… I need…  _ you _ right now. Is that ok?” He started lubbing Ramsay’s cock to help secure the answer he wanted, just in case.

“Reek, there is nothing, mostly nothing, you could sexually suggest that I would say no to. I mean, if you bring me a shaved goat, olive oil and an elderly woman, I might wish to let you down easy...at least on the old lady...or the goat.” He teased as he moved into his puppy’s hands. “Do you want Master to fuck you now and you can try when you feel like it sometime?”

Reek panted slowly and swallowed. All the cold, dancing needles were replaced with a warm, pleasant tingling, and he was swallowed by the euphoric desperation Ramsay caused inside him. “Yes, please. Please fuck your puppy, Master. I need you.”

With a soft growl, Ramsay switched and lowered his puppy down on the couch. He opened his pup’s legs wider and began to rub small circles into the little hole he loved to go into. As he watched his puppy start to soften more, Ramsay swapped his finger for his cock.

“I’m sorry, baby. Not too much foreplay because I am desperate to fuck my puppy. All day I thought of you, of taking you just like this.” He pumped hard, but made sure to stroke his boy’s hard cock. “I want to fuck you hard and fast, hear you scream for me.” 

Ramsay stroked upwards when he thrust so the tip of his cock brushed and teased that tiny button inside his pet. “How is that, sweet boy,huh? Do you like this, puppy? Are you my good bitch? Does Master’s bitch want a nice hard fucking til he screams in orgasm? Is that what my good boy wants?”

 Reek’s chest rolled up and his eyes closed as he gasped. He grabbed onto Ramsay’s arm. “Yes, Master. Yes, please. Please fuck your little puppy.”

Panting harshly, Ramsay was ready to fucking explode but held back. He grabbed his boy and held him tight. Ramsay was so deep inside his pet, he pumped harder and started to encourage his puppy to come for him.

“There you are, baby. Here is Master’s cock, take a nice hard fucking like a very good boy. Come on, Master wants to see and feel his little puppy come. I want you to fucking explode. Who is my little panting bitch? Come for Master like a good boy...come with me, sweet puppy.”

Ramsay began to fuck him so hard his balls slapped against Reek, the sound just turning him on worse. “Come for Master, good puppy. Come hard on Master’s cock.”

Reek’s nailed dug sharply into Ramsay’s arm and across his back as he cried out. “I’m your bitch, Master! Only yours! Please come on me.” Before he could finish asking he lost it and came on his own stomach. His dizzy head swam, rolling.

Ramsay gasped and waited, very still, so he could enjoy the tight walls spasming around him as Reek came. Then he pulled out and started to stroke himself over his pet. “Ah, good bitch, Master’s good little bitch!” he moaned as he spilled adding to Reek’s cooling mess.

He cleaned his pet up and dressed them again. Ramsay curled his puppy against him on the couch and asked what kind of topping he should add for their pizza. Then he ordered the food and cuddled his puppy. “Let’s cuddle until your food shows. Then I will rescue Jeyne and take Damon away to go bully someone else, puppy.”

“Thank you…” Reek drifted off holding onto Ramsay’s shirt. 

Ramsay waited until the food was delivered before gettingg back up. By then he has kissed his pet into rousing and said gently, “Hey, food is here. Go set up the table for you and Jeyne while I go get her, okay?”

Reek slowly sat up and looked around, reorienting himself before nodding. “Ok.”

 

Damon had been lecturing Jeyne for half an hour trying to convince her not to hate him. He wasn’t doing very well. “LISTEN!” He demanded, as if she had a choice. “I TOLD YOU not to YELL at me! You KNOW I don’t like you to kiss or… you! I let him watch you shower! Isn’t that enough! You know I have a temper! I told you to go on time out but you kept yelling at me and you BIT ME! I just missed you, baby! I didn’t hurt Reek! Come on, you know I would never hurt that little guy!”

Jeyne chewed furiously on the muzzle and refused to even acknowledge Damon’s existence.  The only reason she wouldn’t even look at him was her tears. That spanking was worse than the ones before and it hurt terribly bad. And it wasn’t a fair punishment at all. Considering Damon was the one causing all the trouble in the first place.

When the lock clicked and Ramsay strolled in, Jeyne thought, Great, Damon’s ally and me without mine or a voice even. To her surprise Ramsay leaned over her and whispered in her ear. “Say nothing and go straight downstairs. Do not even look at him, just move fast when I get you up.” 

Standing back up, he started to quickly undo the muzzle and then chain on her ankle. He boomed out happily, “Dinner time for pets, Jeyne head on down. Reek has it all set up for you both.” He shoved her towards the door and blocked Damon, grinning up at him madly.

“Hey! What-” Damon threw his hands up. “ _ What _ , Ramsay?!”

“Stop pissing off the pets and come help me out. Let them cool their tempers while we go have a little fun. Alyn has a girlfriend and he is hiding her from us. I want to go visit his date...they are meeting at that little Italian place downtown. All I know is she is a redhead with a temper. And Alyn told me that she would hate us. Now doesn’t that sound more fun to you?” Ramsay coaxed.

Jeyne went to the kitchen stiffly, still in tears. Hungry, she went to sit then cried out in pain, it hurt too much to even think of sitting on those chairs. “Fucking cocksucker.” She snarled quietly, then stood to eat, too upset to even look up at Theon.

Reek knitted his brow in concern. “Heeeyyyy, you wanna sit, sit, on the couch? I will, I’ll… we can sit together.” He came over, but didn’t crowd her and spoke softly. “What… can I doooo something, Jeyne?”

Shrugging, Jeyne said bitterly, “And to think I defended Damon to Walda today. And I made a promise to you that I thought he would keep for me. Right now, I am so pissed and I hurt and I’m hungry and I can’t even fucking sit! I hope fucking Bob breaks BOTH Damon’s FEET!”

She froze after she yelled afraid that would bring Damon and his painful smacking hand of justice down. After a minute she sighed and ripped into a mozzarella stick. “Just, go ahead and sit, will you? I will lean against the counter to eat.”

Ramsay ran to grab all the medications and ran them downstairs. He was hoping to keep Jeyne from yelling again, since that set Damon to frowning. And he just spent twenty minutes convincing the big lug to go with him. 

Frantically he yelled, “I’ll medicate the pets and we should go!” He was hoping without believing it will happen, that Damon might go straight out the front door without coming to see Jeyne.

He nearly gagged her with water and her pills. “Take these, here is an extra pain pill for your sore ass now shut the fuck up!”

Damon came to lurk at the kitchen entrance with his arms crossed. “Well who the fuck is going to watch them?”

Reek tracked Ramsay nervously everywhere he went and leaned slightly towards him as he passed. 

Ramsay caressed his puppy’s face and gave him his medication. “Now, how about you and Jeyne take the rest of this into the living room and watch some tv or a movie? I am chaining BOTH of you there and leaving you the phone. Skinner, little Walder and Big Walder will all be in the house tonight until we come back.”

Jeyne kept her eyes on her plate, she went right back to eating after Ramsay gave her the medications. I just have to keep quiet and not look or speak to Damon and he will go away.

“Ok.” Damon grumbled. “How long has Alyn had this girlfriend? How did you find out about it?” He felt nervous but excited at a new button to push.


	12. Distractions

Ramsay led the pets past Damon into the living room to chain them to the couch. Reek and Jeyne were gently pushed by him but only one yelped and got right back up. “Whoops...yeah, medication won’t kick in that fast. Stand if you need to.” He said, giving Jeyne a fast pat on the head and walking away.

“Alyn has been dating her for months apparently. Right around the same time he started to become a raving, reclusive asshat.” Ramsay tried to get Damon out the door by shoving at him.

Reek turned around, looking over the back of the couch to watch his Master. 

Damon frowned and smiled at the same time. “Ah. I see. I thought he was on, I don’t know, some new drug he was hiding. What are we just going to crash his date?” He laughed. “You fucking asshole!”

Ramsay got Damon over the threshold then he turned back to blow a kiss at Reek. “Behave! I love you, we won’t be very long, okay? You have your phone, food, drinks, television and two burly men plus one skinny computer guy to serve and guard you!”

Jeyne continued to steadily chomp on her pizza and stare at the plate, shifting foot to foot. Ramsay grinned at Reek and gave a “Fix that” look towards Jeyne.

Reek chewed on his lip but nodded slightly, stopping when Damon swirled around. 

“Jeyne, I love you. Bye,” Damon said and ran out like he was stealing something. 

Reek sighed when the door closed. At least Jeyne was there… he just prayed whatever Ramsay gave her didn’t make her want to pet him for comfort. He silently thanked the Drowned God for Valium and sat down with a soft huff. “What do you wanna watch, Jeyne?”

Jeyne grabbed the remote and started to flip until she found a slasher film. “I am going to imagine every victim is Damon.” She threw herself stomach flat onto the couch, put her head on Reek’s lap and burst into tears.

Reek rubbed her shoulders gently. “Okay, honey. Me too. I’m sorry, Jeyne. Hey, Raaaammmsay thought he was being an asshole. That, that, that has to, um, make him go… ‘WOA. HEY. What? Maybe, maybe, I think I must really BE an asshole. I should NOT be.”

Jeyne giggled as she slurred out, “You are high...I mean..you make sense..but you are…” she cheered as a blonde man got brutally murdered by Leatherface. She watched the movie with fuzzy glee, then started to shove mozzarella sticks in her mouth, getting crumbs on Theon’s legs.

 

Ramsay led Damon into the restaurant and quickly pointed out Alyn with some redhead. “See? Told ya. This is who has our Alyn’s full focus and he doesn't think we are worth meeting…” 

Damon hopped out and slammed the car door. What the fuck? He was  _ their _ Alyn and not some fucking whores. What the fuck is he hiding her for. A grin sliced across his face like a gash as he shoved through the door.

Damon slid into Alyn’s booth and wrapped his arm around his little buddy. “Hey, Alyn. I couldn’t find you anywhere! I’m so glad you’re ok.”

“Oh my gods,” Alyn groaned going pale. “ _ Don’t do this, Damon! Get out of here!” _ He saw Ramsay come around the corner and buried his face in his hands.

Grinning, Ramsay went up to the redhead who was frowning fiercely and stuck out his hand, giving his most charming smile.

“Hello there, I’m Alyn’s friend Ramsay, the lunk is Damon. We heard our pal had a new friend and since he was too rude to bring you by for dinner..we came to you for introductions.”

Leaning forward ignoring Ramsay’s outstretched hand, the girl spoke in a very cold, rough voice.

“My name is Ygritte and if Alyn didn’t introduce us it was because he knows how I feel about jackoffs like you.”

“Rrrrow! What a sweetheart, Alyn! Why, ha ha, would you ever keep this from us?” Damon said loudly, squeezing Alyn to his side.

“ _ This  _ is exactly why! Are you done yet? That’s Ygritte, ok? You met her. Fucking great.” Alyn spoke through his hands. “I can’t believe you’re doing this to me again.”

Ramsay and Ygritte stared at each other but his words were for Alyn. “Well, Alyn the problem is clear. You always pick such mean tempered white trash girls to go out with. Maybe you should let us pick a nice girl for you.”

Ygritte stood up and left without a word to wait in front of Alyn’s car.

“Wait! Ygritte!” Alyn watched her leave in a hopeless panic. “GOD MOTHERFUCKING DAMMIT! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! YOU FUCKING CHODE-LICKING CUMM-GARGLING SHITHEADS!”

A waiter came over over. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you can’t lower your voice, sir.”

“OH FUCK YOU!” Alyn pulled out his wallet and threw twenties in the man's face. “THERE! TAKE YOUR SHIT-SUCKING MONEY!” Alyn crawled over Damon’s lap, stumbling on to the floor then running out the door. 

Ramsay tried hard not to laugh and tried to apologize to the shocked waiter plus slipped him an extra twenty. Then he beckoned to Damon to follow as Alyn chased after his girl to the parking lot.

Damon hurried to catch up. “Aw, she drove! Of course she did!” Damon bent over and wrapped his arms around Alyn. “Then you can come home with me!”

“Stop it! Ramsay!” Alyn turned red and wanted to die. “I HATE YOU! GET OFF OF ME!”

Ramsay gave Alyn an innocent look. “We were out for a drive and we happened to see you on your date. We just wanted to say hi..but Damon get excited, you know that!” 

“I just missed you so much! I was so worried because you’re always leaving and you stopped answering your phone! I thought you, haha, fell in with a bad crowd!” Damon pulled Alyn up closer to his chest and rubbed his cheek into Alyn buzzed hair. He wasn’t completely lying.

Ramsay nodded supportively then ushered them both into the truck. “Come on, I’ll drop you at home or at your girlfriend's Alyn...or the bar with Damon. He would love to commiserate with you at the Kraken. After all, Jeyne isn’t talking to Damon right now either.” 

“NO! NO!! Ramsay! _ Why?  _ What did I do to you?! Fine! I’ll go home! Take his key, please! He doesn’t need a key to my fucking apartment!” Alyn thrashed around uselessly in Damon’s embrace.

Damon squeezed him in a bear hug until he settled down. “Why do you keep trying to run away from me, Alyn? Don’t you know that just makes me want you more?” He whispered in Alyn’s ear.

“Ramsay!  _ Please!” _

Ignoring both of them, Ramsay turned up the radio and hit the gas harder. Deliberately heading away from their home, he drove up a deserted road then slammed the brakes.

“OH FUCK! DID YOU SEE THAT? DAMON, THAT OVER THERE, THAT CAR UP THE STREET, IT’S PETYR’S! I KNOW IT IS AND HE JUST GOT INTO IT! GO ON, ALYN COVER HIM!”

“What?” Damon dropped Alyn and ran down the road.

Alyn sat in the backseat shaking. “Ok, ok! What do you want?”

Ramsay gunned it and turned around heading for home, leaving Damon to discover the rusty abandoned empty car for himself. After a minute, Ramsay stopped to text Damon.

 

**HEY ASSNUGGET. MY PET DIDN’T WANT TO PLAY CHASE ON HIS SORE FOOT. SO YOU CAN HAVE SOME SORE FEET OF YOUR OWN WHILE YOU CHASE THE HOUSE. I HAVE CANCELED YOUR UBER ACCOUNT AND STOLEN YOUR MONEY.**

 

Starting to drive again, Ramsay only now spoke to Alyn.

“I don't like it when folks that say they are loyal, hide things from me. You should know that by now, Alyn. How many times have I told you that? Want a girlfriend? Have one, but not one you can’t even introduce to me.”

Alyn broke down at that. “I’m sorry. I am loyal to you, Ramsay. You know that! Every time I bring someone around you guys scare them away.” He buried his face in his hands again and started crying.

Ramsay pulled into the driveway and then pulled Alyn into a rough quick hug. “Hey, how about this? Next girl you can introduce to me in public and I’ll be charming. NO Damon...I swear it. Hey, I can give you something fun to do to cheer you up. Trust me, you will really like this.”

He pulled Alyn inside and grabbed Reek’s phone. “Hey sweetie, can I borrow this?” He asked Reek while tossing the phone to Alyn. “Remember, look at the texts that Jeyne sent before so you get her pattern down right. Thanks. Just send him a text every few minutes or so.”

It took Alyn a minute or two to get Ramsay’s meaning. Then he smiled and texted Damon that he was being chased around the house by Ramsay, sounding as much like crazy, babbling Jeyne as he could.

 


	13. All I Do for You

 

Reek gently pulled away from Jeyne to kneel up on the couch and watch Ramsay. He whined softly, without meaning to.

Smirking, Ramsay walked over and hugged his little puppy, kissing his head. “Did you miss me, puppy?”

Reek grinned and wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s waist, nodding into his chest.

“My wonderful good boy. I missed you too. I have punished Damon for you...He is currently walking home from the outskirts of town. And Alyn is texting Damon with incentives...kind of like the incentives I received all day. Hurrying through work because I am desperate to save my poor boy from a big bad bully. So now Damon thinks I am the big bad bully chasing Jeyne everywhere. Did you really think I wouldn’t punish someone for upsetting my good boy? Hmm?” Ramsay kissed his puppy’s ear, then leaned down to unlock the cuff from the chain.

Reek grinned and stared at Ramsay like he was a miracle.

He lifted up his pet and looked down at Jeyne, still curled up. “Is she sleeping or sobbing I can’t tell.” Ramsay whispered to Reek. “Was she really upset or did you get her to calm down, baby?”

“She’s asleep. She was very upset but I think I helped her calm down. I wonder if she’ll be scared if she wakes up alone here, or if she’d be even more scared waking up in Damon’s room?” Reek felt terrible that she was stuck with Damon. And his sleepy mind wondered if he could help her… what did she say about that again? “Can’t I just buy her with my inheritance? I forget what she was telling me about that… I hate to see her get hurt. What did she say? She was telling me ‘No’ a lot and said you had Satin already.” Reek could hardly remember what Damon even did to make everyone so mad, but he knew it was bad. He sighed and sank into Ramsay’s chest.

Ramsay chuckled and said, “Silly pup, you make no sense. No you can’t buy her. She belongs to Damon and that is that. It was just a small lover's quarrel, with a harsh spanking involved, no reason to panic, Reek. Besides, you have no money yet at all. It is all tied up I guess, but father hasn’t said anything further about it. Why don’t I put Jeyne to bed and then you and I can go take you for your nightly garden walk?”

He wrapped Reek in his blanket and said, “Be right back, sweet boy. Stay.”

Jeyne started to feel herself lifted and wrapped her arms around Damie’s neck. Then she blinked knowing this person was not large enough to be Damon. Whom she remembers she is mad at. 

Opening her eyes she saw Ramsay carrying her up the stairs and hollered, “I AM NOT YOURS, PUT ME DOWN! IS DAMON HAVING YOU DO HIS DIRTY WORK NOW? IS HE WAITING WITH A SPIKED PADDLE OR DIGGIN UP A GOOD STRAP SOMEWHERE!”

Ramsay winced and said, “Wow. Maybe you could not scream into my ear after I went through so much trouble getting you a break tonight.” He dumped Jeyne on Damon’s bed where she cried out as she bounced on her backside. “Whoops, sorry forgot!” He laughed and went to grab her meds and water. 

Grabbing her chin roughly, Ramsay poured pills and water into her mouth. “Here you go all better! Now, do you need the bathroom before I lock you in Damon’s room. No muzzle or chain though..just in case you need the advantage later on.” 

With a  sadistic cheery smile, Ramsay waited while Jeyne went to the bathroom. As soon as she came staggering half awake back, he spun her into the room then locked the door. “Goodnight, Jeyne!” He called and ran downstairs to his puppy.

In his apartment, Alyn locked and barred his door with a desk and couch. He dropped himself onto his bed and kept texted Damon again. 

 

**Please come home, Damie! Ramsay’s banging on the closet door and shoving a curved knife under it** , he continued. 

 

Reek chewed on his thumbnail and melted into the couch. He started to remember somethings Jeyne had said. He mostly remembered that it was something he should remember. 

Ramsay came downstairs, whistling. “Here are your meds, puppy.” He sat next to Reek and said, “Open your mouth please.”

When his pet did, Ramsay put the pills in then gave him some water. “Good boy. Now, Jeyne is all medicated and sleeping in Damon’s room. Damon is currently going crazy on a muddy backroad somewhere, Skinner is jacking off to porn online probably. Alyn is barricaded in his apartment texting Damon for a little revenge. So it is all quiet, puppy. Are you ready for your walk outside? Now tonight I told you that you may walk it instead of being carried if you wish.”

“If I walk do I have to wear… the leash?”

Ramsay grinned and nibbled Reek’s earlobe. “Would you deny me the lovely sight of my pet on a leash outside? No, sweetheart, not unless you want to. I know my men around are very loyal and obedient to my father. They only see what they are supposed to see, but if it embarasses you..you don’t have to.” His voice told Reek how much he wishes to do it.

Reek lowered his head and felt guilt weighing cold in his stomach. “I’m not embarrassed!” He sucked his bottom lip in to chew on it. The internal hot bath the medicine made for him let the words come easier. “I won’t say ‘no’. I promise. I’ll do anything for you.”

Ramsay gave Reek a smile that could melt butter and his hand gently pulled his pup’s chin up. “I know you would do anything for me and you would never say no. That is why I am letting you have these little choices. You are earning more and more privileges, Reek. Because you are such a very good boy. So..leash or no leash..your choice, puppy. Either way is fine, the only right answer is whatever one you want it to be.”

“It scares me but, I think the medicine will help me not panic. I really like to make you happy and proud of me. It’s… sometimes I can’t pull those two apart. What you want and I want can blur together in my head. I want to. I want to make you very happy. Please don’t hurt me though. Is that ok, Master?”

With a brilliant approving grin, Ramsay cupped his puppy’s face and started kissing little kisses on his face. “Such a lovely good boy. I won’t hurt my little puppy unless he is breaking rules. You aren’t breaking rules. You are being so good for me. Okay, I will get the collar and leash. Collar stays on all night, remember? Since you chose night instead of day this time? We will use the leash, but if it bothers you, it is okay to tell me. There is no consequence for telling me if it bothers you. We shall simply remove it and try again another time. Alright, sweetie? And you know what? Your head knows that Master knows what is best for you. Why would you want to fight that?”

Ramsay looked about the floors until he found some flip flops...then he found what he was really looking for. “Ah ha! Here we go! I got these while I was out today for you. The cobbler is one of those real old fashioned ones..he made this for you. Also why I got home so late, puppy.”

He held up a shoebox for his puppy to look in. “See? I know you are all about style so he made these funky shoes into something easier for you and your...foot. They should be perfect on both feet, try it and tell me what you think, Reek!”


	14. Never Doubt Me

“SHOES FOR ME?!” Reek tore through the box and pulled them out laughing happily. “Awesome!” He started pulling them on, not caring about socks in his excitement. “Yeah! They look really cool! Thank you, Master!” He jumped on Ramsay and wrapped his limbs around his Master as his lips worked up Ramsay’s neck to his jaw then his mouth. 

Chuckling, Ramsay drawled, “Don’t you want the rest of your present? If I get kisses for shoes, what will I get for the other things? I had time while I was waiting for the cobbler to finish up and Alyn was hiding to text his now ex. So I went to the store and picked up a few other things for my very good boy who deserves nice things.”

“For me?” Reek slowly climbed off of Ramsay and knelt on the floor. “I don’t even know what else I need…” He grinned his goofy lopsided smile.

Ramsay leaned over Reek and whispered as he pulled a bag from under the couch, “How about do you want to go outside in boxers...or clothing? And you said you wanted hair supplies, didn’t you? And for your poor feet, I got you some very soft fuzzy socks. So inside you don’t have to go barefoot if it’s chilly on the floor. Clothing is only for outside or guests inside, okay, Reek? It's a rule now. Can you remember that for your Master?” 

“Yes, Master! I will remember!” He was so happy he had forgotten what he was going to say, and couldn’t say it now and seem terribly ungrateful. He tapped his hands on his thighs waiting anxiously to see his clothes.

Smiling, Ramsay pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue cashmere shirt. Two pairs of fuzzy socks that were red with yellow happy faces. Hair gel, a comb, a brush and a bottle of expensive cologne.

“Now the hair stuff and smelly stuff can wait until later. For the garden walk during late night..clothes and shoes will suffice. But remember, today I am home not Damon. And I believe a certain puppy wanted to go out with me? So you, me and Jeyne will go out food shopping. Then movies and lunch, maybe? Huh?” He nosed Reek and nibbled his ear.

“Really? Yes! Yes! Please!” Reek beamed up at Ramsay and wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s legs. “I hope I look really cute and you like going out with me right next to you,” he laughed. 

Ramsay tousled Reek’s hair and said, “I know you will look cute and I will love having you next to me, puppy. Now since you are down there, lift your chin up.” Ramsay had brought Reek’s collar and leash down. He put the collar on and sighed internally with relief when it clicked to a permanent lock. “There, now let’s get you all dressed for the garden walk, sweet boy.”

He dressed his puppy right there, giving tiny nibbles and kisses everywhere to make his puppy squirm and laugh. “There, all done! The shoes actually work with it too. Alright, ready for the leash or have you changed your mind, puppy?”

“No, Master. I want to be a good boy for you.” He chewed his lip and smirked bashfully.

Ramsay attached the leash and admired it, whispering, “This pleases me so much, Reek. I am so proud of my good little puppy. Such a good boy.” He held the leash and walked into the kitchen, making sure to go slow, since Reek was new to nine toes and orthopedic shoe supports.

“Is this too fast a pace, puppy? Let me know if I go too fast for you, honey.”

“I will. I’m fine, Master.” He felt a disorienting mix of shame, comfort, and surreality. 

Ramsay grabbed his jacket and put it on. He found another smaller one of Alyn’s and wrapped it around his puppy, buttoning it up to the dog collar. Then put mittens on his trembling hands, leather gloves on his own. He glanced outside to see it has started to snow again. Grabbing hats, he stuck on on his own head and one on Reek’s.

“There we are all set now. Hey, see the snow coming down? Damon’s trudging through that, ha ha!”

He opened the door and stepped out, tugging only very gently on the leash.

“Take your time, do not slip. If you need to me to lift you, say it, puppy. I want you to be safe.” Ignoring the shadows of men patrolling, Ramsay started to slowly lead his pet into the garden. With the snow falling gently and the tiny white lights entwined in the fencing and trees, it looked magical, fantastical.

Reek looked around at the falling snow and the white layers of pristine powder clinging to everything, making a beautiful highlight on all the trees and their branches.

“Master…” he said softly, “didn’t… I was confused, I guess. Jeyne told me you can’t charm, or run, or fuck your way around everything and to talk but… I am  _ not _ good at talking and I don’t like it and I  _ am _ good at those other things and I like them. Didn’t um… I thought I was being really good when…” he pointed to his neck. “So… I was… confused and…” he just drifted off and left it at that.

Ramsay sighed and nodded. “I fucked up, Reek. I’m sorry, I really got over excited. I do like choking..it’s a thing for me..but I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. And Jeyne was right, you have to talk to me, puppy. Would you be outside right now, wearing clothing, if I didn’t know you wanted to do these things? No, I only know because you TOLD me, baby. What if...next time..I will tell you if I want to try something new...like with the tail. And we will take any new things slowly...okay?”

“But a very good boy knows that his Master wants communication. It's a rule, Reek. Talk to your Master, right? Hmm…?” Ramsay kept his voice low and sweet, walking slowly to a bench. He cleaned a space and sat down. “Come here, puppy.” He patted his thighs.

“I couldn’t talk when you were choking me out.” Reek shrugged and laughed. “I didn’t know it would happen until it did so…” he looked at his new shoes and pushed some snow around before sitting on Ramsay’s lap. “I’ll try to talk more… like this. I did, right?” He smiled then his smile fell. “It’s because I went too far, isn’t it? I made you too excited?” He blinked and lowered his head. “I guess I feel like… I don’t know. I deserved it for being like that and I can’t undo it.”

“Nooo baby. You have it all backwards in your head. I love you so much and you turn me on so much, that I get a little carried away. If I do, you have to tell me even if it's afterwards, honey. It's NOT your fault that I choked you, you did NOTHING wrong. It was not because you did anything wrong or too much or anything else. Understand, puppy. You were perfect, you are so hot and mine and...I lose control sometimes. With you. Because you are the one thing that I go insane over. And I am proud of you for talking with me now. Listen, I am NOT Damon, I won’t punish you for telling me things..for communicating with me. I want you to remember that, Reek.”

“Yes, Master. Thank you. I could never… um, try to please you and open up if you weren’t so patient with me, the way you are.” He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

“What if… could I cross a line that would… you know? Make you  _ really _ hurt me? Is… are there things or a thing I shouldn’t do? What if I’m just not good enough at this and I’ll push things were I shouldn’t and keep freaking out because I’m not right? I thought I should just get you someone who actually knows what they’re doing but Jeyne said no and yelled at me that we love each other. I know that but… I don’t know! What if I’m too fucked up to be loved?!”

“We are both fucked up and you deserve my love and I deserve yours. I really hurt you when you broke many rules, important ones. That is the only time I will really hurt you, Reek. You know your rules now and are a very good boy. If you get scared or bolt or make a mistake, I will be here to help you. That is why we have so many things to help keep you safe, honey. The chains, restraints, the ball gag, rules and men to watch you, it's all scary I know...but it's to help you. And look how wonderful you are doing, honey!” Ramsay nibbled Reek’s earlobe and hugged him from behind.

“I love when you do that.” Reek smiled and rubbed his back into Ramsay’s chest. He turned to look over his shoulder and smiled at Ramsay. “Your mouth is so warm and soft.” He turned to look at the darkening sky. “I hope Damon isn’t  _ too  _ cold. Do you think he’ll be home soon?”

 


	15. Crashing Down Walls

Shrugging, Ramsay said, “He is a big man. He’ll be warm enough. His huge long tree trunk legs walk much larger strides, he will be home soon enough. Probably almost here by now. And probably cranky and tired, so we should stay out of his way. Such concern, even after he bullied you all day?” He asked, curious.

“Well… yeah.” Reek turned around to face Ramsay. “You think that’s weird? That I don’t like people to suffer?”

Ramsay smirked back and tousled his puppy’s hair. “No, I don’t. You might be my conscience and ethics and morals… all the things I lack. Damon was sort of my guide for that… but you have a such a deep giving nature, such a loving sweet heart. You help me, do you know that? I probably would have killed Jeyne if it weren’t for you. I know she poisoned me, Reek. Father told me privately in the car on the way from the hospital. I had every intention of putting Jeyne in the ground for poisoning me. And putting you, Alyn and Damon in the basement for a night of hell for lying and covering it up.”

He kissed his Reek’s mouth and said, “But you… you just melt my anger and my defenses away, puppy. I hated Dick anyway, and it turned out he was selling our secrets, so I didn’t mind killing him. I let you all play your charade and it seemed Jeyne had been punished, so I let it go. All because you love Jeyne and you love me so I couldn’t do it...now you even have me defending her! Soon you’ll be running this whole place, me as your desperate, lovesick puppet.” He teased.

“I’m sorry!” Reek had tried to forget that really happened. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know she would do that! It was Dick’s fault he made her believe you would kill me. She thought she was saving my life! She wanted me to run but I couldn’t, and she had a gun, so I pretended to run but I just went upstairs. I’m sorry! I just told myself it was an accident, but I really know it wasn’t. Thank you for not killing her! I know she would never ever do that again! She always takes your side now.” Reek cowered and pressed his face into Ramsay’s chest.

“Hush. Sshhh...good boy, you are such a good little puppy. It is all in the past, I have forgiven it. I know Jeyne is learning to be loyal, to be good...like you. You are a wonderful example for her, puppy.” Ramsay rocked his boy like a terrified child. One hand cradled his head against Ramsay’s chest, the other around him as if to keep him safe. And he gently rocked his fragile pup, enjoying the feeling of the trembling, cowering, lovely pet. He loves him best like this sometimes.

They both heard the front door slam, even from the garden. Damon screamed for Jeyne and then for Ramsay. Reek shuddered and popped his head up. “Oh, god! What we should we do?!”

“Uh oh...Guess we should head in then. Listen, do not argue with him, no matter what he does or says, okay? I won’t let him hurt you and if he goes really really nuts on Jeyne, I’ll stop him, I swear it. Okay?”

Ramsay lifted Reek up and said, “I want to carry you inside, okay? We don’t want Damon seeing your leash and grabbing it.”

Reek whined and hid, pressing into Ramsay’s jacket. “Yes, Master. But, what if he tried to hurt you?! Can’t I fight him _then_?!”

A loud crash thundered in the house somewhere and Damon bellowed Ramsay’s name again.

Ramsay chuckled and asked “Hear that crashing and roaring? Would you want to fight that? Listen, Damon wouldn't ever truly hurt me. Yeah, some fist fights here and there but that is all. If you really felt I was in danger, that is when you get Alyn, Skinner or the Freys if you have to. No fighting for my precious puppy. Not unless it is to defend your own life, understand me clearly?”

“Yes, Master.”

He began to walk inside as the roaring got closer to the kitchen. Shutting the back door, he tried to shed himself and Reek of the outer clothing as if nothing was happening.

Damon heard the back door shut and flew to the kitchen. “RAMSAY! WHERE IS JEYNE?”

Blinking innocently as Ramsay finished getting Reek settled in a chair, he said playfully, “Jeyne? Huh...she is in here somewhere...Reek...do you remember a Jeyne?”

Reek tried very hard not to laugh and piss Damon off more. “She’s fine, Damon. I promise,” he admitted gently.

“THAT’S NOT WHAT THIS SAYS! ARE YOU FUCKING LYING TO ME, REEK? WHAT HAPPENED, RAMSAY? WHERE IS SHE?”

Ramsay shared a glance of amusement with his puppy and asked, “What do you mean, Damon? It has been a quiet night. I mean..yeah, Jeyne was wailing earlier and no wonder, with her ass literally black like that...I had to give her an extra pain pill it was so bad...but I found a way to shut her the fuck up and we have been good since.”

He was having so much fun taunting the shit out of his friend. Ramsay had really been angry to find Damon had bullied Reek all day. So he felt this payback was more than deserved.

“Stop fucking around.” Damon sneered coldly. He turned to Reek, seeing Ramsay was just toying with him. “WHERE. IS. SHE?”

“I think in your room. She’s probably scared and upset but she’s not hurt, Damon.”

Damon stomped over to Ramsay and pointed a finger at his nose. “Fuck you!” The he went hurrying upstairs.

After Damon left the room, Ramsay looked at Reek and started to laugh. He hugged his puppy and helped him out of his clothing while giving nips and kisses. “See? All fine now. Damon and Jeyne will make up or fight, but it will be fine. You’ll see.”

 

Jeyne heard more noise and slid deeper, further under the bed. Now Damon was returning to his room and she whimpered.

“Jeyne?” He said softly, but with urgency. “Baby? Are you in here? Are you ok?” He looked around the room and dropped down to look under the bed. “What happened when I left?”

Jeyne had no intention of coming out or anywhere near Damon’s reach yet. Not only was she still hurt and angry, but she was scared, he was roaring so much before.  

“Nothing. I watched a show and ate with Reek. I fell asleep and woke up to Ramsay carrying me upstairs. He gave me meds and an extra pill of Reek’s then told me he would lock the door. He did and I went to bed, but when I heard DAMONSMASH return, I hid here. Goodnight.” She curled up tighter, shutting her eyes.

“What?! ‘Goodnight?” Damon pouted and laid on the floor. “I’m glad you’re ok. I was so scared. They made me think they were tormenting you. Jeyne?”  

She put her tiny chin up and said defiantly, even as her voice trembled, “Good. I didn’t know about it or have anything to do with it..but...GOOD. Now you know how it must have felt for Ramsay all day. And how it felt to be Reek or me all day! How does it feel to be scared and helpless, Damon? Was it fun to be bullied?” She sniffed and turned away so he wouldn't see her cry.

“No. It wasn’t fun,” he said softly. “I’m sorry, Jeyne. Come here. Please?”

As angry and scared as she was...she was desperate for comfort and her only option for that was Damon. She started to slowly inch forward, but watched for signs that it was a trick. That he was going to punish her for speaking her mind again. She stopped almost at arm’s reach and timidly yet with at least fake courage, Jeyne spoke.

“If you are just going to hurt me more, I’d rather stay under here. If you do hit me, you’ll have to find a different spot. My ass can’t take anymore...or my back. Guess that leaves chest, stomach, arms and legs or my face. Wonder how long before I look like Reek? If I fuck up enough, will you take a toe like Ramsay or a nipple or something? Maybe female genital mutilation, I hear that is pretty effective.”

“Probably, probably. After you bite my cock in half, that’s what I’ll have to do. Or will you bite my nose off first? I think that’s the ten year anniversary and genital mutilation is traditionally reserved for the twenty fifth.” Damon smirked and gently beckoned her, but didn’t make any fast moves and kept his voice light and soft.

Jeyne gave a tiny giggle at the joke but when she opened her mouth to fire back, she burst into tears instead. She inched forward more, feeling like the pathetic little lap dog he must see her as. Fear overwhelmed and crashed like a tidal wave. How can I go to him for comfort when he hurt me? Like I always do and always will do...oh gods…


	16. Scared of Ghosts

The panic hit hard and now she was on her belly, almost out from under the bed, but flattened in turbulent emotions. She started to pant and then bolted. On her hands and knees, she scurried out from under the bed then flew to a corner after slamming into the door and finding it locked.

“Don’t, don’t you don’t don’t!” Jeyne was gone...she was back with Petyr. She was once again in trouble, but this time was so much worse.

“Father, please! Please don’t let him! I’ll be good this time, I’m sorry!”

Jeyne only saw the large size and knew who it was.

“Father no! Please, not Gregor, I..I’ll end up in the hospital again...please!!!!” She screamed and curled into a tiny ball, covering her head. "Please, I didn't mean to lose control, Father! Please, not Gregor! No more!" 

“Jeyne, it’s Damon, honey. You’re in our room. You're safe.” He slowly came towards her and got down on his knees, giving her some room. “Jeyne. It’s Damon. You’re home with me and you are safe. Do you understand?” he repeated.

Jeyne sobbed and whined, trembling. “Don’t...don’t...please...don’t..please?” She started to try and push into the wall as if it could hide her. In sudden terror, she threw her head back and screamed, “THEON! THEON HELP ME! DON’T LET GREGOR AGAIN! DON’T DON’T DON’T DON’T DON’T!!”

“Baby, no. Look at me, Jeyne.” This isn't even the worse thing, worse looms just past her own subconscious and she screamed to deny it wordlessly. 

 

Theon’s head snapped and he sprinted through the living room and up the stairs without saying a word. He ran until he slammed into Damon’s locked door. He banged on it. “LET ME IN.”

“For fuck’s sake!” Damon gritted his teeth not to scream. “Baby, look at me! It’s Damie. Say it, sweetheart, ok? It’s Damon. You’re not at Kraken.”

Theon’s ear was to the door. He felt better but cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. “I CAN HELP HER, DAMON!”

“ _Where is Ramsay, Reek?”_ Damon groaned through a clenched jaw.

With a sigh, Ramsay called out as he came up behind Reek, “I am here, Damon. Reek got very nervous and ran up here before I could stop him. But sounds like Jeyne is having his kind of trouble. He might be able to help.”

He gave Reek a squeeze, a rather hard one. “Next time, warn me, what if you hurt your foot running like that, puppy. Be careful.”

Jeyne was still locked in the past and was clenching her hands between her legs, then staring at them as if they were covered in blood and gore.

“NO MORE! PLEASE, LOOK AT HOW MUCH BLOOD, PLEASE NO MORE. GREGOR PLEASE GET FATHER, TELL HIM I’M SORRY NO MORE! IT...SOMETHING IS WRONG, THE BLOOD, MY PELVIS..I THINK..IT MOVED, IT MOVED OH GOD I’M BROKEN I CAN’T MOVE AND I CAN’T STOP BLEEDING, PLEASE HELP ME! THEON! FATHER! ROZ! SATIN! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! EURON, PLEASE I’LL EVEN TAKE EURON! JUST NO MORE FATHER PLEASE! I CAN’T STOP THE BLOOD PLEASE!”

“Master, please? I’m sorry I ran!” He wrestled against Ramsay’s arms and turned to drop at his feet and grovel. “Please, _please,_ can I help her, Master?” He remembered that terrible night, or at least the aftermath he tried to erase from his memory.

Damon opened the door. “Go ahead. Do you have an emergency pill she can take?”

Ramsay nodded and said, “Can I trust you not to upset my Reek while I go get one of his melt under the tongue pills? It’s like a Valium but stronger and works way quicker.” He waited to see if Damon would behave or not.

“Go on, Reek. Help Jeyne.” Ramsay watched as Reek raced to the girl curled in the corner holding clean little hands up and screaming at the sight of them.

“Jeyne, I’m here. It’s Theon. I’m right here. Remember Ros and I took you to the hospital that night? Remember? You healed and grew stronger?” Reek gently took her hands, speaking very softly. “It’s all over. You’re safe. Let’s give you a pill to make the bad memory and terror stop.”

Damon sighed and sat miserably at the foot of his bed.

Jeyne shook but looked at Theon with some recognition. She flew into his arms and hugged him then stuck her hands in his face.

“The blood...so much blood...he almost killed me..my...my...pelvis is crushed. Tell father I am sorry, Theon. He can’t let him do it again, it’ll kill me, please tell him I am sorry, I’ll do better this time. Please? I..was wrong...I shouldn’t have gone out on my shift. I never should have gone to that stupid party...sixteen is a terrible age, Theon...why did we try to celebrate that? Why am I Petyr’s stupid fucking Jeyne all the time?”

She seemed to be wavering in the past, but half understanding it was over. That she was just reliving it. That brought no relief.

“I’m right here. Gregor can’t hurt you, Jeyne. I swear it. You’re safe. We’re safe now. Tell me how old you are. Try very hard.” He said softly and rubbed one shoulder than the other. “It's just a waking nightmare. It will pass. I promise it will.” He looked desperately for Ramsay to come with a pill.

Ramsay came running in with the pill and knelt down near Jeyne and Reek but not too close. Jeyne was still trying to figure out her age.

“I..no blood? I..nineteen? Or older...or younger..or...dead, am I dead? I wanted to be dead so much..did I die at sixteen?”

“Hey there, Jeyne.” Ramsay spoke very calm and quietly, as if trying to coax his puppy when he is scared. “You know me, Ramsay. Remember? Can you open your mouth for me, sweetie? Can I give you this pill to make you feel better?”

Jeyne shuddered and then darted to crawl back under the bed, startled off by Ramsay and a pill.

“Could I try?” Reek asked looking from Damon to Ramsay. “Please?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Reek,” Damon muttered.

Ramsay nodded and handed the pill to Reek. “Go ahead, puppy.”

Jeyne started to pull herself under into the relative safety of the dark tighter space. The larger deadlier creatures cannot reach her under here.

Reek crawled under the bed. “Jeyne. It’s Theon. I got you a real good pill to eat. It's a downer. Want to take it with me and we’ll go to sleep together in my bed?”

Jeyne stopped moving away and came a bit forward. “A..something new? Will...it help me...okay...you’ll stay with me tonight? I can stay in your room? Don’t let them get me...don’t let them know where I am...don’t tell father, about the pill about your letting me stay with you...he hates that. Remember...remember when...when...father caught me kissing you on the forehead and he...he...that was not Gregor that time..no...Petyr...father...he..broke my jaw, remember..no not him..he gave me to...that man with that dumb name we made fun of...he heard us and got so mad. Locke! He hurt me too but I was only in the hospital for a broken jaw and dislocated hips...it was Gregor that made so much blood and broke..broke...you have something good for me? I need really good drugs to forget this time, Theon..please!”

“Yeah, Jeyne. It’s fentanyl. It’s like snorting heroin but better and it’s only a pill you put under your tongue. You know you’re safe with me. Aren’t you always? Here, try it with me. Ready?” Reek pretended to put a pill under his tongue. Then sighed and slid his hands under the back of his head.

Jeyne inched closer with interest in her faraway, wild eyes. “Okay..gimme. Under my tongue...that is almost..religious or something..” She giggled and sobbed but took the pill. Her voice sounded eerily as if she were a teenager all over again.

“Will it kick in fast? I...I hurt too much to dance or try and sneak out tonight...can I hide under your bed, like I did that time Father was so mad at me? Before...Gregor and Locke find me!”

“Uh huh. You can hide under my bed all night, ok? I can pull strings with favors, remember? Don’t I keep you safe when I can get you away from that basement? You can rest now. It will kick in any second. Tell me when you start to feel more grounded. You’re not dead and you’re not at Kraken. You feel unreal because your memories broke through into your life. You’re safe and I’m right here.”

Jeyne started to breath a little slower. “Not...not at Kraken? Where...oh...I know…” Then Jeyne began to whine and whimper. “Damon will be mad at me...I need to stay under here...it is safest...okay, bye Reek. Not Theon..Reek..yes…”

She slurred but started to backpedal towards the wall under the bed. Halfway there she just lay down and let tears flow as she stayed still and silent.


	17. Let Me Take the Worst of It from You

“Are you _sure_ you want me to go?” he whispered, holding her hand.

“No. I can’t think. I’m tired and I hurt and I am scared and confused.” She whimpered, grabbing tightly to his hand. “Please..help me…”

The medicine began to really take hold and Jeyne was down to only whining now. “Please...I am scared...I don’t remember why...but I am scared...help me?”

“I’m right here.” Reek grimaced but tried to smile. “Do you need to pet me? Or I can hold you?” He offered hoping against hope. “Damon’s not mad at you. He’s worried.”

“Damon is going to be mad!” Jeyne seemed to latch onto that one thought but started to crawl into Reek’s lap while whimpering and wailing about how Damon was mad and would hurt her. It didn’t register to her that Damon was actually present. It seemed to be only her and Reek in her mind.

“He’s not mad anymore, Jeyne. Let’s try to breathe.” He pet her hair slowly with light strokes. “When you rise on my chest, try to breathe in with me and exhale when you fall.”

Damon dug his fingers into the blankets. “He’s _holding_ her?!” he whispered to Ramsay.

Ramsay hissed back, “Well, probably because her MASTER can’t manage to calm and relax her, someone has to. Besides, Reek has been her buddy for years, he is calming her the only way she can remember right now. If you don’t like it, by all means, get your pet and do it yourself!”  

“Well, I _couldn’t_ because her brain broke and she thought I was Gregor. She’s hallucinating! I’m sorry I didn’t jump out of the womb knowing how to deal with psychosis!” Damon whispered.

He slid off the bed and beckoned them out with his finger. “Reek, please come out now. Thank you for helping. Jeyne, please come here to me. I’m sorry and I’m not angry. I want to make you feel better.”

Reek hesitated. He didn’t want to antagonize Damon but he didn’t want to leave Jeyne either.

Ramsay yawned and moaned out, “Reek, it is almost sunrise and Damon has work today. If you want us to go out later to go food shopping, the movies and lunch, we need to get some sleep. And Jeyne needs to go to her Master for comfort now that she remembers where she is. Same as you do, puppy. We can take her out later and make her laugh, I’ll make both of you laugh. Let’s go, puppy. We need to sleep and Damon needs to take care of his pet.”

Jeyne whimpered but was inching forward on her stomach towards Damon. She moved in starts and stops, shivering, her eyes drooping a bit now.

“Yes, Master.” Reek crawled out to Ramsay. Once he came out from under the bed he kept crawling to Ramsay stopping at his feet, to smooth over any mixed feelings comforting Jeyne may have sparked.

Damon scooped Jeyne up and held her very gently, rocking her in the way that often soothed her. “I’m sorry, Jeynie. Do you think you can forgive me?” He gave her a soft kiss on her nose then on her forehead.

Nodding, Jeyne burst into sobs and hid her face in Damon’s chest.

Ramsay looked down at his doggie so pleased with his submission.

“Good boy, time for bed, sweet puppy.” He lifted his boy and carried him to their own room. Ramsay got them ready for bed and snuggled his boy, soothing him, praising his boy softly until he dozed.

Damon rocked Jeyne and spoke softly to her until the pill and exhaustion ran out and they both fell asleep.

 

“Master?” Reek whispered climbing over him. He slid up to Ramsay’s chest. “Can I wake you up?” He kissed Ramsay’s lips and down to his chin, tracing his jawline with wet kisses, down to his neck. “Master?” He looked up from Ramsay’s chest under the blankets. “Please?”

Ramsay kept his eyes shut but he spoke, his voice thick with sleep. “What is it, puppy? Do you need the bathroom or are you hurting?”

“No. I just want to wake you up so you have a good morning.” He kept kissing his way down. “You can stay asleep if you want and have a nice dream.” He slid his hand into the slit in the front of Ramsay’s boxers. “Is that ok, Master?”

Ramsay sucked in his breath and now his eyes flew open. “Hell yes, it’s okay! Good boy, Reek. If you stop now, I’ll cry...then you’ll cry because you made me cry, it’s an endless cycle best to avoid it...good puppy.” His hands started to massage Reek’s scalp.

Reek looked up and grinned at him. “Thank you, Master.” He whimpered softly and started licking Ramsay’s balls pressing the bridge of his nose into the base of his cock. He started teasing up the underside of Ramsay’s erection with the heat of his breath. He licked the head and pulled away. “Hmmm, what if I’m too tired would you wake me up?” he teased with a cheeky grin. He took the head into his mouth and ran his tongue in circles around it.

Ramsay arched his back and moaned softly. “Good boy...if..you were too tired...I would..play with your little special button that makes you go all soft and whimpering for me. While you squirmed and melted….I..oh fuck yes….I would stroke you and suckle on the head of your cock until it drove you fucking crazy..uh…” The pressure on Reek’s head from Ramsay’s hands become a bit heavier.

Reek hummed and whined softly. He pulled away and licked up Ramsay’s shaft again, slowly. “I’ll tease you one day when I’m not such a needy slut for your dick, Master.” He started taking Ramsay deeper into his mouth one pump at a time, inch by inch, pressing his tongue against the underside, following the throbbing pulse. He whimpered and held onto Ramsay’s hips, trying to keep him.

“Ah, so good..such a good boy..are you my slut? Huh? Master’s pretty little slut? Are you a needy slut? Are you MY slut?” He started to try and pump against the wonderful sensations. “Oh gods, I’m close, puppy...want to swallow Master’s come, little slut?” His words came out in a pant, almost a growl but not an angry growl, a need filled one.

“Uh huh,” Reek said moaning. “I need it, please,” he mumbled around Ramsay’s cock.

“Good bitch. Oh, fuck, Reek!” Ramsay clenched Reek’s curls in his fists but as an anchor, not to yank. He pumped upward and shuddered into Reek’s mouth. “Take it..swallow every drop, slutty little puppy.”

Reek swallowed it all, gagging a little when Ramsay first spurted into his throat. He kept gently licking and pumping his head until Ramsay started to get soft again. Reek slid up to Ramsay’s chest and pressed into him.

Ramsay kissed his puppy’s head over and over. He was smoothing his hands over Reek’s back and buttocks, massaging them. Then one sneaky hand stayed while the other went to sweep up Reek’s back. The hand that stayed found that special button Ramsay spoke of.

As his pet started to shudder and melt, Ramsay simply drawled, “You looked sleepy. Guess I’ll have to wake you up, pet.”


	18. Bitey Lady

Jeyne still was embarrassed, angry a bit and a tad scared which made her even more vulnerable feeling. She avoided looking at Damon, quietly asking him if he could unchain her ankle so she can use the bathroom.

“Sure, honey,” Damon said quietly. He unlocked her and rubbed the back of her shoulders.

“HEY FUCKTARD AND WHATEVER...BITEY MAD LADY! BREAKFAST….BITEY GONNA MAKE ME SOME EGGIES!! RELEASE THE COOK, CAVE TROLL! WE MUST FEED AND YOU MUST LEAVE!”

After Ramsay screamed, Jeyne shook her head and rubbed her ears. “A few more weeks of that, I’ll be deaf.” Jeyne didn’t flinch or move away from Damon’s touch. She was trying so hard to let it go…

Turning to look up at him, she felt some tears well up and then she blurted out, “I love you and I really want to hurt you back. But I won’t and I’m sorry I made you angry yesterday. I won’t be sorry for thinking you were unfair. I won’t be sorry that I said what I did, except I should have been more respectful. I..I don’t want to fight with you anymore. I want to be happy with you again.” Jeyne waited to see if her blunt words would bring anger or relief.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Damon walked over and knelt in front of her to look her in the eye. “That’s fair. I’m sorry I was so jealous and lost my temper. That wasn’t right. I’m sorry and I’m sorry I hurt you.” Damon seemed flustered and stood up, pretending to be desperately searching for something in his shirt drawer.

Jeyne turned red but as she rushed out she called softly, “I forgive you, Damie.” Then ran to the bathroom.

She threw on a sundress afterwards that Damon had gotten her that first day. And the flip flops and went into the kitchen to scramble eggs. Jeyne hoped that Damon would notice her outfit and its significance.

Ramsay staggered in with Reek half wearing him. “Puppy, I beg of you….coffee..I need it, you have sapped all my strength.” He leered at his pet then gave him a quick smack on his bottom playfully.

Reek moaned and his face flushed at the smack which seemed to shoot blood right to his cock. He rubbed his neck and cleared his throat when he noticed Jeyne and tried to think about … congress… um… scarecrows? He started making the coffee.

Jeyne buttered toast and brought a platter of it to the table. When Ramsay reached for one she automatically slapped his hand away, like she would with Theon. “Do not touch yet. Eggs are coming.” She spoke quickly as she rushed back to add Damon’s favorite cheese to the eggs.

“I know you like omelets best, Ramsay, and Reek like his eggs best over easy, which I’ll do tomorrow. But today is Damie’s scrambled eggs with cheese. He likes it best and I want to make him happy. And he loves toast because every breakfast it's almost all he eats!” Jeyne commented.   

Ramsay snorted and said, “That is because you EAT his breakfast almost every morning!” He was indignant and amused all at once that the tiny thing actually slapped his hand.

Damon came into the kitchen watching his shuffling feet. He looked up smelling scrambled eggs and cheese. “Oh, sweetie, that looks so good.” He smiled and dropped himself at the table.

Reek handed him and Ramsay mugs of coffee. Damon’s was a light tan it was so filled with creamer.

“Thanks,” Damon mumbled.

Jeyne turned the heat off under the pan and started to serve. Damon got a heaping mountain of eggs. Ramsay and Reek got moderate portions and Jeyne took the last bit left. “I hope they taste okay.” She said then suddenly turned embarrassed. “Actually, I am not very hungry, I need to soak and wash this skillet out.”

Damon looked at the chart on the fridge. “You should eat with your meds, honey. Breakfast time is pill time.” Damon poked at his eggs but smiled at Jeyne after eating some. “It's so good, baby!”

Red and blinking back tears, Jeyne didn’t dare disobey right now. The pain in her ass and back was intensifying and so was the anxiety attack that loomed on the horizon. Jeyne inched forward until she stood at the table. With extreme effort, she picked up her fork and forced herself to eat.

When Damon complimented the food, Jeyne tried to give a smile.

“Thank you.” Was all she could manage. Tears flowed into her eggs. The plate she held was shaking slightly. _And he didn’t even notice the outfit!_ That became important but it really wasn’t and she knew it _. I want to be angry now...if I am mad maybe I won’t panic._ Another mechanical bite, then another. _Don’t think. Don’t think at all. Don’t think of pain. Don’t think of fear or anger. Just eat. Don’t think._

“Jeyne? It’s pill time, remember? Here, I’ll get them baby.” Damon stood and grabbed her days of the week pill box and tossed Reek his. Damon knelt by Jeyne. “Here, honey. Hey, don’t you want a pillow? Would you rather stand or something?” He kissed her temple gently. “Hey… I remember this. You really like it, baby?” He traced her little shoulder straps with his index finger.

Whimpering, Jeyne took her meds then she leaned into him. Hiding her face in his neck, she whispered, “Pillow please, maybe? Could..you hold me first or just carry me? Please, Master?” Her tiny hands crept around his neck.

Damon grinned for the first time since yesterday morning. “Sure, sweetheart! Nothing would make me happier.” He picked her up gently and rocked her again. “You have to try to eat a little. I know some of the medicine may make it hard, but if you don’t try you’ll get sick.”

Reek took his medicine and ate more than half his plate then stared at Ramsay smiling.

“Good puppy. Now, let’s see...grocery shopping...then lunch and a movie. We shall see the movie at the mall and eat at the little pub right there. Reek, you and Jeyne must fight over what movie to see before we leave. I don’t want two barking pets in a movie lobby. Since you took your medicine and ate so well for me..when you put on your new clothing..why don’t you style your hair and wear your new cologne?” Ramsay grinned at his puppy.

Reek jumped up, sending his chair clattering on the tile. “Yes! Thank you!” Reek sprinted upstairs to change.

Ramsay laughed then turned to look at Jeyne struggling to eat for Damon. “Hey, Jeyne! Uh..you are aware it's snowing outside, right?” In a overdramatic whispering voice, Ramsay says, “You are wearing a sundress. Made for the summer. But it’s winter outside. Might want to change before we go out okay?”

Damon smiled at Jeyne and kissed her cheek. “Unless you wanted to stay home. If not, we should find you something nice and warm, as pretty as you look in that special dress. You look gorgeous in everything.”

And if summoned forth by Damon and medication, Jeyne’s puppy dog eyes grew so large and they shone in the tiny pale face, the small lips half smiling as if nervous to finish it.

“Thank you, Damie. Can I go please? They will go to the grocery store and I am the cook most times. I would like to help buy it. And they are going to see a movie and have lunch. That sounds fun, otherwise I would spend the whole day waiting and pining for you. Please can I go, please Master? I’ll be so good, I swear it. And it’s with Ramsay...I couldn’t be safer besides with you!”

“Pfft, really? You’d just wilt away in the drawing room, awaiting your lover’s return?” Damon grinned and nuzzled her neck. “Yeah, you can go. You better be good though, ok?”

Jeyne shivered then and pressed herself further into the man who is scaring her for comfort. “Please..I will be very very good, I swear it. I’m gonna be a good girl.” She rubbed her cheek on Damon’s chest and cuddled into him, cowering a tiny bit and a fine tremor running through her body .

“Ok, honey. I promise I’m not mad, I’m just worried and that’s not your fault. I want you to have a nice day. Be safe and listen to Ramsay.” He gave her a gentle hug and another kiss then put her down and with a quick pat on her head, forced himself to leave while he had the ability.

 


	19. Everyone Out

Alyn was waiting in his car smoking a menthol. Damon dropped in and made a point of coughing.

“Oh, please. What? You want one?”

Damon smirked. “Yeah, I think you owe me.” He pulled out a cigarette and grabbed Alyn’s lighter as they pulled away.

“I don’t think I do. I think you ruined my life for about the fifth fucking time.”

Damon laughed. “She wasn’t good for you. You _always_ date assholes. If you have such a hard-on for abuse, why don’t you give in and bend over for me?”

“I hate you so. fucking. much.” Alyn rolled his eyes but the smallest smirk pulled the corner of his mouth.

“You talk a lot,” Damon rubbed his buzzed head affectionately, “but you never do shit.” He leaned forward smiling with a cruel little light dancing in his eyes. “That’s just one thing I love about you. So, here’s the guy. You know Casterly Rock well?”

Alyn glanced at the photo and frowned. “Yeah, but… what’s he doing there?”

Damon snorted. “Daddy issues… kind of.”

 

Reek came running down the stairs and nearly ran into Ramsay before skidding to a stop. He threw his arms out and tilted his head with a big goofy grin. “Well? Do you like it? Are we ready?” He smoothed his slick hair one more time and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Ramsay smirked and resisted the urge to grab his puppy and strip him down. But if he did that, they would never leave…

“Puppy, you are gorgeous to me all the time..but you look amazing right now.” Ramsay adjusted the shirt a bit so it hid the collar better.

Just as he was about to holler her name,Jeyne came thundering down the stairs. “How do I look?” She was in skinny jeans and a bright turquoise flowing blouse. Her hair was braided loosely and she had make up. It was a little darker perhaps than it should be for the day...but it was how she learned.

“You look great, Jeyne! I really like that color for you. Do you have a good, warm coat?” Theon smiled and put his hands in his pockets. “Could I have a scarf?” He suddenly thought to ask Ramsay.

“Sure baby. One minute.” Ramsay had winced a little at Jeyne’s dark, too dark eyes but he understood. He rummaged in a closet and came out with scarves for both. “Here you go.“

Theon stared out the cafe window, just watching people pass. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he’d been out like this. It almost made the past few days,  or weeks maybe, seem like a strange dream. Everything was so loud and vibrant. Everyone was going in different directions with different lives that hardly touched. And there were women _everywhere_. He absentmindedly twirled his straw just trying to catch everything he could and feel a part of it again.

Jeyne chewed on her cheeseburger in pure delight. Ramsay even had let her order her favorite appetizer, mozzarella sticks! She was behaving to the best of her ability. Mainly they have been joking around. “What movie can we go see? A horror? Please, Ramsay, Theon, a horror movie? Huh? Please?”

Ramsay was enjoying his French Dip and had to keep coaxing his puppy to eat. His precious head swiveled everywhere. “Hey, want to have some of mine? Or your own? Or Jeyne’s? You need to eat, puppy. If you don’t eat your lunch we cannot go to the movies. I am fine with seeing a horror, what do you think puppy? What movie will we see after you eat your food?” He pointedly tapped Reek’s plate with his fork.

Theon groaned. “No comedies? I feel like I'm going to be outvoted.” He smiled and chewed at his food. Maybe he’d feel better with the medicine and Ramsay would distract him… maybe that could go terribly wrong.

Jeyne grinned and conceded. “Okay, comedy is fine.”

Reaching in his jacket pocket, Ramsay pulled out their medications for afternoon. Discreetly, he put Jeyne’s next to her plate. “Take them and after you swallow, open your mouth so I can see.” Sighing, Jeyne did so and blushed when Ramsay golf clapped his approval.

“Good girl. Now Reek, open your mouth, sweetie. Here are your meds. Lemme see you swallow them down like a good boy. There! Good pets.” Ramsay saw that Jeyne finished most of her food and Reek managed half of his sandwich and soup. “Alright, I suppose that is good enough eating to earn a movie. A comedy, you say? If it's cutesy, I’ll throw up on you, Reek! NO romcoms! Let’s go in search of a funny movie”

He made sure they were wrapped back up as if they were toddlers and grabbing one hand of each of them, ran out the door after paying. “Hurry pets! It’s movie time!” Ramsay only wished he could have put them both on a leash, how fun that would have been.

 

“Here we go.”

Alyn snorted and sat up. “What? Huh?”

“The little prick is having a girl delivered. Hey! Hey, Alyn! I know that guy! I tried to fight that guy… or I did… it’s a bit foggy.” Damon handed him the scope.

“That’s… what’s his name again? Big uh… something Clegane. I think he’s the mark’s body guard.” Alyn tried to catch a glimpse of the serial killer Robert wanted to dispose of. “Why the fuck does he need a bodyguard if he’s doing all this shit his father suspects?” Then Joffrey stepped out onto his porch, as if to answer. “Oh, ho, oh no. That cannot be the mark! What the fuck? Does he weigh 80 pounds soaking wet?” Alyn handed the scope back.

Damon smiled and took another look. “That’s him. You think, just maybe, the body guard delivers these girls because _he’s_ the one being paid to kill them?”

“Why is that so fucking disgusting to me when I do THIS for a living and sit by while you sick fucks do your… at home business.” Alyn pulled the scope back. “How fucking old is he? He looks like Justin Beiber, like, when he fucking started.”

“Well, once you came all over his face on the poster in your closet, poor Justin could look like almost anyone,” Damon laughed.

“Fuck you. That little blond boy is the one we ‘remove’, huh? He looks shit all like Robert!”

“Uh huh.” Damon leaned back and smiled. “Your turn. Try the infrared. I’m taking a nap. Once the body comes out, we go home.”

“Hmm.” Alyn grinned and kept watching.


	20. Coercion

Ramsay started with the pets up at the menu display in disgust. “Wow. Let’s see...foreign film...no. Three kids movies...no. Action..no. Reek the only comedy here besides the sad lobby of this place...is a romcom.”

Jeyne jumped up and down, the meds already making her feel so much better. “A horror! Look! Right there! It looks like a good one...please?”

Ramsay hugged Reek and muttered, “I’ll hold you and comfort you if it’s scary, puppy.” His voice was deep and suggestive as he nibbled that lovely ear.

Theon smiled and squeezed Ramsay’s hand. “That’s coercion,” he whispered. “You can’t ask me to do something and do that thing to my ear. It’s not fair.” He peeked over at Ramsay with a goofy grin and tried to look like, ‘yeah, pfft, it’s a movie. I don’t fucking care,’ shrugging it off. “Whatever makes you happy, Ramsay.”

Stroking his pet’s curls, Ramsay handed Jeyne the money. “Go get the tickets for the horror.” Nearly shrieking in delight, she skipped clumsily towards the ticket booth. Looking down at Reek, he asked, “Does she really get over excited and cheer at all the deaths?”

“Yeah. I’m not sitting next to her.” Theon smirked. “She won’t be climbing on you when there’s blood on the screen, but she… may be asked to leave. It’s an afternoon showing, they usually don’t care, heh.” Theon rubbed the back of his head and smiled apologetically.

Ramsay stared at Jeyne’s back in horror as the girl was babbling excitedly to the cashier...then the usher...then another customer..”Oh god. Maybe we can duct tape her to the front row...we’ll go up back.”

It took her another ten minutes to navigate her way back. “It is nearly deserted in here thank god. Otherwise by the time she finished saying something to everyone, the movie will have changed. So will the weather. She needs a retractable leash.”

“Yeah.” Theon agreed without thinking and then had to laugh at himself and the whole absurd situation. “She would never leave a horror film… unless ushered out. I don’t know, it’s up to you. I just want to sit with you. Can I get popcorn, please?” Theon gasped. “Maybe next time… would you, like, is it stupid to want to date you? Ha ha, that seems pretty backwards.” Theon pulled at his stiff shirt collar, then remembered not to.

Ramsay steered Reek towards the concession stand and said, “Order anything you’d like, sweetie. Get whatever the other one likes...drinks too. I want plenty of things I can shove into her mouth and keep her quiet.” He teases then ruffled his puppy’s hair. “Sure we can go on a date, honey. It isn’t stupid at all…”

Jeyne came nearly careened into Reek. “Hey! Are you getting popcorn? Can I share some of it? Do they have root beer, or wait...lemonade? Can I get stuff? Can I share?”  

“Jeyne,” Theon took both her hands, “no, Jeyne, JEYNE, look at me. Hey, buddy! You’re having a good day, right? You want to do this again? You have to try very, very hard to be calm for Ramsay, ok? Let’s get you popcorn and lemonade and though terrible red stringy things you like… which one is it… the chewy ones. Hey!”

He suddenly ignored his own advice and started waving high over his head. “ROZ! ROZ! OVER HERE! Why the fuck is she acting like she doesn’t know me? The fuck? _Jealous_ , bitch?” He thumbed towards Ramsay and flicked her off. “Fuck my brother behind my…” he stopped and quickly tried to focus on popcorn again. She didn’t even come to the fucking funeral.

Ramsay raised his eyebrow at Reek, while Jeyne yelled, “TWIZZLERS!”

He grabbed his puppy’s chin and made him focus. “Who am I here with? Reek, my puppy, my lovely good boy..or Theon fucking Greyjoy? Just so I know before I take you inside that dark, scary theater. Because if it isn’t Reek..I won’t be touching you in the way I would my lovely puppy.”

Theon lowered his eyes and swallowed. “Your Reek, Master. I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“Good boy.” Ramsay said softly and hugged him briefly. “Now before Jeyne climbs over the counter onto that poor startled worker, order stuff!” He commanded, giving Reek a slight push forward towards Jeyne.

“Hey, Jeyne! Do not..hey! Do not touch things! Reek, grab her for me would you? I’ll order, just get her under control before I have to.”

Reek picked her up and carried her away into the lobby. “What are you doing? What did I just say? Please, please, don’t ruin this. Oh. My. God. You’re fucking pupils… what… oh, Jeyne.” He grabbed his hair at the roots and tried not to raise his voice. “What did you do? Diet pills? I know you don’t have fucking redbull or rockstar, what the fuck are you on? No-doz?”

Now Jeyne’s face was full of alarm. “No...shut the fuck up!” She hissed, looking over at Ramsay. “No, no...I didn’t do any drugs! I didn’t even do anything wrong, didn’t break a single fucking rule! It’s just a few five hours energy drinks I picked up while we were grocery shopping. I drank only three of them. Other three are in my pocket for later on. Okay? Nothing big, no issue, alright? I need the meds they give me at home..but..I needed just a little something to to...to… oh, shut up.”

Theon grabbed her wrist and started rummaging through her pockets. “Fuck you. It’s no big deal, really? Why didn’t you fucking _ask_ Ramsay then? God damn, addicts are fucking assholes when you’re sober! You’re supposed to take one, _at most_ , every five hours! Damn it!” He pulled back his swollen thumb that he got trying _save her life_ and growled, “Throw them away! I lost a fucking toe for you!” He stared at her furious and then heard himself laugh, in a hiccuping kind of way, against his will. _Did I really just say that out loud?_ “I’m fucking serious, Jeyne!” He said making a crazy face as he tried to force a frown over his grin.

Jeyne’s face became crestfallen and she nodded. “Fine.” Pulling the other three bottles out she tossed them in a potted plant behind her. “There, happy now? Want me to see if I can find your toe and fix that too?” She got up and walked away to wait near the ticket collector.

Ramsay came back with a box full of popcorn, drinks and twizzlers. “Okay, ready pup? Where is..oh, there. I see her. Is everything all sorted out, puppy?”

“Yeah, yeah! Maybe Jeyne had too much caffeine. I told her that’s enough, heh.” Great! Now _he_ has to rat her out or lie to Ramsay. Next time, no Jeyne! He tried to smile.

Ramsay nodded then shoved the box of stuff at Reek. Then he went into the potted plant and pulled out the tiny bottles. “Oh, caffeine like this? Nice little trick, trying to not lie and not tell the truth. So cute of you, puppy.” He pinched his puppy’s cheek just a tad too hard.

“How many did she already drink? Did she steal them at the grocery store?”

Reek dropped his eyes and nodded. “Three. I made her throw the others away. I just found out.” He dug his new shoe into the carpet. “I’m sorry.”

Giving a smirk to his pup, Ramsay said, “Well we certainly can’t tell Damon. If you thought his temper was bad about yelling and kissing buddies...he will really be angry over stealing and her overuse of these. Hmm...guess since I am in charge…”

Ramsay gave a shark like grin to his pet and said, “Reek, head inside with our food. Go to the middle to back, wait for me like a good boy. I’ll take care of this little problem.”

“Yes, Master,” Reek said softly. He took his ticket and the food. He only glanced at Jeyne sympathetically when he passed her. The walk alone to their theatre was exhilarating which felt pretty silly. He decided he could be Theon until Ramsay joined him and smirked.

Ramsay put a hand on Jeyne’s shoulder and started to steer her away into the mall portion of the building. There was a small kiosk of drinks, smokes and magazines across from the theater. He bought a six pack of the five hour energy.

Jeyne watched and turned white. He knew and that smile...she wanted to bolt in the worst way. This was going to be bad..would it be worse to ask for him just to tell Damon on her? Ramsay turned and calmly said, “I know you want to run, don’t do it. Then it will be so much worse. This is just a small lesson..it will get much bigger and then it has to involve Damon too.”


	21. Playing with Trouble

Jeyne lowered her head and nodded, miserably. He led her into the dark theater. Ramsay looked to see where his puppy was and held one finger up so Reek will know he is on his way. Then Ramsay brought the scared, jittery and confused Jeyne to the second row in the very front which never has anyone sitting there. Too loud and the picture is overwhelming from that close.

“Now, have a seat. Good. Now drink. All three.” Ramsay made Jeyne drink them down then he opened the energy box. “I wonder, that is six already..how is your heart doing, Jeyne? Good? Hmm..six more..that might kill you, or not. One more at least. Then I’ll visit you in a bit...see if you need some more, okay?” Ramsay quickly cuffed her hand to her seat then covered her in her jacket.

He ran back up to where Reek was and grabbed her part of the food and drink. “Here you go, I’ll put your drink right here so you're free hand can reach it. You must have dry mouth by now...so just suck down this sugary, caffeinated root beer. How is that heart pounding? It should get better when the movie starts, right? Enjoy.”

As Jeyne sat there with her body humming, heart pounding, terror building, he went to go enjoy the movie with his puppy.

Theon was slumped comfortably in his seat, eating popcorn. He sat up and smiled when Ramsay came to sit by him and pushed up the armrest separating them. He had butterflies in his stomach and couldn’t understand why. He’d already done more with Ramsay then he thought he would with anyone in his lifetime. It was a nice nervousness so he just leaned into Ramsay and enjoyed it. Then a preview came on and he remembered how much he fucking hated horror movies.  _Anything to make you happy’? Really? I couldn’t have suggest an action movie? He probably loves to see shit blow up!_

Ramsay pulled his puppy closer then stole a piece of popcorn right out of Reek’s mouth. “Don’t pay attention to that stupid thing...pay attention to your snack..to the wonderful dark decor you can't see…to me, maybe?” Teasingly, he spoke as his hands began to roam.

Reek smiled and gasped. He laughed, “Wait until all the lights go out,” but found his head being drawn closer to Ramsay’s mouth. “You stole my popcorn,” he smiled and kissed Ramsay deeply. He pulled back and ran his nose across Ramsay’s square jaw. “ _Tell me what to do,_ ” he whispered.

Ramsay leaned over Reek as the lights went out and the creepy music started in the nearly empty theater. “Okay...enjoy this.” He commanded as he began to bite on his pet’s ear slightly hard and his hand slid between Reek’s legs and the coat covering him.

“I can cure your fear of horror movies right now. Ready? Now..you are going to watch the screen..but I think you’ll find it not so hard to watch. But..if you look away or shut your eyes...I stop. Ready to play, puppy?”

Reek whimpered. “Wouldn’t you rather reverse that?” He suggested grinning. “If I stop I have to watch. I’m not afraid… I just don’t really like watching people suffer.” He looked at the ceiling and exhaled as the first shock that went nowhere made him grip the seat.

Ramsay chuckled. “Oh pup...clearly this bothers you more than I thought it would. I forget sometimes how damned sensitive my poor boy is. Funny..you killed four men without hesitation but fake death..that does you in? Silly boy..I do love you so much. Alright. No games for now...just...this.”

He pulled Reek closer and shoved his head under the jackets. “Can you think of anything to do so you don’t have to see the movie, Reek?” Ramsay’s own hands were already trying to sneak inside his pet’s jeans.

Reek sighed with relief and undid Ramsay’s fly. This was a much better way to stay calm while people screamed and cried for their lives on the screen towering over them. He hoped Jeyne was ok, but happily comforted himself without giving her plight much more thought.

Jeyne knew she was dying. It was over. The movie was too loud, too colorful and her own heartbeat seemed to rev up worse with each death. She tried to scream for her favorite but it just came out a shriek. Which became a few more shrieks then she went quiet. She couldn’t decide whether to watch the screen or the shadows. The shadows were disquieting...when an usher came by, Jeyne nearly screamed in terror.

It was the longest and worst horror movie of her life.

 

“There she is. Poor thing.”

Damon yawned and stretched. He reached in the back seat to grab his camera. “Move, move, you fucking shiteating Goliath. Got it.” After a few clicks, he tossed the camera back. “Well? That’s it. Looks like the nanny is leaving. Mommy isn’t home, daddy… or not, sent us so…”

“I’m fucking ready! Hey, we don’t have to _kill_ him, right? We just have to _remove_ him?” Alyn asked, leaning close.

“Well… why? What are you thinking ‘remove’ means?”

Alyn grinned. Damon felt a little uneasy. “Dude. Happiness looks fucking wretched on you, just saying.”

Alyn laughed and jumped out of the car.

“We could… I was going to pull up... ah, fuck it.” He started the car up and moved closer anyhow while Alyn ran off.

 

Joff showered all the blood off, humming to himself. She squealed like a stuck pig and the remembrance of that made him jerk off again. After he leaned on the tiles as he washed and conditioned his hair. He shut the water off and stepped out to briskly dry.

Something crashed in the hallway.

Joff wrapped the towel around himself and tilted his head. That wouldn’t be Clegane back already. He quietly opened the door that led back into his bedroom. His gun was loaded and ready under the pillow. Joff ran to grab it. Before he made it to the foot of the bed he was lifted, spinning by arms clutching his waist.

“Hello, darling. Let’s take a look at you.” Alyn swept Joff’s leg out and stomped on his outspread ankle with the steel toed boots he favored when working. “That should slow you down.” He ripped the towel away and let Joff fall to the floor.

Joff screamed, or rather, squealed like that girl did almost. His pain and indignation were swept up into rage. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I FUCKING AM? I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! MY GUY WILL BE BACK SOON! HE WILL RIP YOU THE FUCK APART YOU COCKSUCKING CUNT!”

With frantic movements, Joff tried to scramble away from this asshole, refusing to acknowledge how scared he was, how his ankle looked, oh god! “MY FUCKING ANKLE! YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE MY ANKLE!”

Alyn wiped drool from his mouth. “You are fucking perfect.” He walked over and easily pulled Joff by his swelling ankle. “I feel like Bob would approve of this job.” He commented looking the contorted foot over. “Well, unfortunately, Mr. Clegane is paid by the man who’s generously pretended to be your father for, let’s admit it, too motherfucking long now. I believe he issued you some kind of warning you didn’t heed, so maybe you can figure shit out or not.” He stopped at the rug in Joff’s expansive room and flipped him over roughly. “Wow. Is this what incest does? You’re like one of those people who isn’t ever going to grow up; a pedophile’s out, huh?”

Joff tried to swat and kick with his good leg. “Get the fuck off me, get the fuck away from me! Call my mother! Listen, call her she’ll pay extra if you just call her and STOP!” He tried to not sound pleading but he was getting desperate.

This man was not just going to kill him, but rape him first! He tried to claw at the man’s eyes and punch his face while screaming about calling his mother. How did he lose control so quickly? How is this happening to him? It was unreal, it was unforgivable, it simply cannot and will not happen.

Alyn giggled swatting away his flailing dainty hands. He grabbed both slight wrists with one hand and Joff’s hairless balls with the other, squeezing hard. “Tell you what, pretty boy, you call for your mommy. Cry for your mommy and if you make me hard enough I’ll call her ask her best offer.”

Joff squirmed but didn’t dare to fight while the terrible monster was holding his balls. “MOMMY! MOMMY MOMMY! PLEASE! CALL HER PLEASE!” He burst into braying tears, ashamed and hurt, he just wants this to end. His mother can fix it, or his uncle, someone. He trembled like a fucking wet mongrel and hated, despised it. Fear and pain were not known to him that much. He never dealt well with either.

“My gods,” Alyn gasped. “You have no idea how much I need you.” He pressed his forehead against Joff’s. “A horrible, beautiful piece of shit to break and keep. You convinced me. I won’t kill you. Not today. Maybe not for years! We’ll see. Aren’t you so lucky?”

Alyn released his balls and pulled him up by the wrists to knock him out. Even his bruise was a lovely royal purple. The red blood was exquisite on white marble skin. He was like a tiny Greek statue and as smooth and cold to the touch. Alyn carried him in his arms so he could look his prize over.

He rolled Joffrey up in a carpet and threw it in Damon’s trunk. Once he got in the car Damon looked him over. “Taking a toy home?”

Alyn nodded, with a happy smirk.

“Gods help the little fucker.” Damon pulled out and texted Roose that the job was done.


	22. This Can't Really Be Happening

Joff woke and couldn’t understand. He hurt, his ankle hurt really badly, his face hurt. He was hot as hell and couldn’t do more than squirm. He started to moan then scream for Gregor. Then he remembered the monster, what he said and that is when he saw he was in a trunk. That is when he started to scream for his mother again. At least now while he sobs and snot runs down his face, no one will see it.

 Jeyne sat frozen in time, tears came and went and have stopped. Her face was sheet white, sweat pooled in her armpits and upon her chest and forehead. The movie ended and she watched the credits numbly as she trembled with energy repressed.

 Reek rolled over to rest his sleepy head on Ramsay’s lap and sighed, holding onto his knee.

Ramsay stroked his hair after using a few napkins to clean his pet and his own hands. “Such a good boy. Okay, movie is over and since I chained Jeyne to the front row after forcing..I think six now...energy drinks...remember when I told you to wait and I ran out for a sec? I forced her to drink another one or two I think...suppose we should check on her, huh?” He stretched, taking his time to gather their items.

Theon’s jaw dropped. He was awoke from his happy daze as though he’d been slapped. He _meant_ to clarify but found himself pushing past Ramsay and running down the awkward stairs to Jeyne’s side.

“Holy shit, holy shit!” He came to kneel in front of her. “Hey, hey, Jeyne. It’s ok.” He tried to speak calmly and look as though he wasn’t worried at all as the few people remaining shuffled out. He took her wrist to feel her racing pulse. “How are you doing, honey? You want to get out of here?”

Jeyne nodded so quickly her head was a blur. “Yes please. I need to puke.” Her voice was a very fast whisper.

Ramsay finally made it down, carrying their jackets and trash. He whistled the creepy tune of the show while he threw away their leftovers. “How is she doing?” He asked as he finally walked over, as the last person had left. “Can she walk or should we just roll her out the exit door to the parking lot?” He joked to Reek, giving him a nudge.

“Oh alright, don’t give me that look, puppy. Here is the key, unlock her.”

Theon unlocked the cuff. “Valium is a sedative, caffeine is a stimulant.” He looked at both of them furiously. “She’s on a fucking low grade speedball!” His hands were shaking. He grabbed a nearby empty bucket of popcorn and handed it to her. “Go ahead and throw up if you need to, Jeyne.”

Theon stood and held his pounding head. Jeyne was so fucking small, her metabolism was so fast, what if this is the dumb mistake she doesn’t come back from? He shook his head and took a deep breath. “No, no, it will be fine. It will be fine, I’m overreacting. It’s not a fucking speedball.” Maybe the medicine was helping to curb his panic, which would normally have carried him into rage or hysterics.

Jeyne threw up the small amount of soda and candy she managed to eat, hoping it would somehow curb the drinks. She stood up and wiped her mouth. “I need air...please?”

Ramsay held open the exit door with a flourish. “Let’s go then, pets.” As they went out the door into the fresh air, it seemed to steady Jeyne a little more. Then a car went by and she jumped sky high. Laughing, Ramsay grabbed her then slammed her hard against the cement wall.

“We are NOT allowed to steal. Repeat it.” He stared daggers into Jeyne as she whimpered.

“We are not allowed to steal.”

“Good. We do NOT drink anything without permission or EAT or SWALLOW or INJECT anything without permission.”

Jeyne repeated it and Ramsay shoved her into the car, the backseat and buckled her in. He opened the passenger side on the front and ushered his puppy in.

As Ramsay started the car he looked at both pets. “We don’t need to tell Damon of this. You were punished. And you will NEVER make that kind of mistake again, will you Jeyne?”

“No, never, Ramsay! Please, I am very sorry. I never want to see energy drinks again.” She shuddered and gagged.

Ramsay smiled triumphantly. “Good.”

 

Joff just couldn’t yell anymore, his voice was a mere croak. Pain and despair froze him, yet he couldn’t stop sweating. What did that fucking creature, that fucking troll say? Something to keep and break? He remembered the look on his face, that fucking need and he had been drooling.

Fucking Robert, that fucking piece of shit! He did this, he caused this! Except Robert thought he would be killed of course. Robert wasn’t creative enough to send a rapist gargoyle to hide him in the dark to break and rape him. No, he expected to see Joff in a coffin as he privately jacked off to his wife’s tears. He had to escape, he had to get away and survive.

As soon as he could, he was going to run and Joff didn’t know anyone who ran faster than himself.

 

Ramsay went to pull out of the lot and a station wagon nearly clipped him then stalled out. “WHAT THE FUCK!” He ripped his door open and snarled over his shoulder, “You both stay!”

A redhead got out of the vehicle and cringed slightly at the descending, pissed off Ramsay. “ARE YOU FUCKING  BLIND OR JUST FUCKING STUPID? YOU COULD HAVE WRECKED MY CAR! KILLED MY PASSENGERS!”

Petyr slid smoothly into the backseat to look at Jeyne. “Hello stupid daughter of mine. Theon, if you indicate in any way that you need Ramsay, I’ll shoot you in your fragile little head. I do love some of the ways he describes you...REEK. So stay silent and still as if you aren’t here and do not matter. Which you don’t. Never did really.”

Jeyne started to shake so hard that her teeth clicked and she could only get out, “Uh...uh...uh...no...uh…” Damn those fucking energy drinks, what use are they now? She can’t even pull enough of herself together to think. _Please, let me kill him, let Ramsay stop him so I can get Damie who will help me kill him. Don’t let him take me away, I can’t._

“Calm yourself. You are such a little idiot. Did you fall in love with a customer, whore? How many times have you seen that go wrong? I didn’t think I needed to TELL you the man was a fucking mark. That your job was the same as always. I would have extracted you after I received what I needed. Did you break? Did MY daughter, carefully trained at my hands...fail? Consider this...what happens when Damon tires of you? Hmm? Or if you piss off Ramsay enough? Or how about Roose himself? You are such a stupid, dumb Jeyne. It is alright. We can fix this.”

“You are going to remember who and what you are. You are pale, strained, injured and your eyes are starting to get wild. You KNOW what is going to happen soon, don’t you? You know what is coming deep down, if not, you will soon enough. You can have your little lovely fairy tale as long as you LISTEN and REMEMBER every word, everything you see. I will give you until the reception of Bolton’s wedding to enjoy your vacation. IF you decide to defy me on this Jeyne….I won’t offer a second chance to come home. I will send Gregor for you...he will be allowed to use you until he kills you this time. Oh, and I’ll have Damon’s head blown off, as well as little puppy’s here. Stop this fucking idiocy daughter.”

And he was gone.


	23. The Truth Hurts

As soon as the gun was off him Theon jumped out of the car trying to chase Petyr down. The man glanced over his shoulder looking amused. Theon was just a few feet from tearing him apart.

Ramsay had figured out it was Petyr’s girl by the time he heard her voice. “Ah fuck me.” He shoved her hard and ran, weaving through the cars, seeing all the doors open.

Petyr had turned around, smirked and tilted his head. “And did you think that would work?” Three men had guns trained on Theon, two switching to point at Ramsay instead. Who skidded to a halt, grinning dangerously. His first words were to Reek, though his eyes stayed on Petyr. “Are you hurt? If not, you will turn right now and calmly get back into the car. You broke your stay, Reek. So did Jeyne, where is she, Petyr?”

Shrugging, Petyr spoke smoothly, spreading his hands. “I only wished to speak with my daughter. I didn’t touch her, I never removed her from your car. She has always been prone to nerves, maybe she bolted. I have no problems with you or your father, Ramsay. Perhaps you should keep your puppy on a leash. He shouldn’t chase after others, it could get him injured.”

Ramsay knew there wasn’t a damned thing he could do to Petyr right now. He stood and watched as he walked off with his men. Then he grimly headed for the car. He heard the whimpering from under the car and knelt down. “Jeyne? He’s gone. Petyr is gone, come out now. I am going to take you home and Damon will be home. We can tell him, we are going to make sure Petyr won’t get you again. Okay? Do you want Reek to come get you?”

Shaking her head, Jeyne crawled out and let Ramsay put her in the car. Then he got in his seat and faced his puppy. “What. the. fuck. Reek?”

Theon lowered his head. He was shaking with unspent rage and adrenaline. He spoke through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry. He threatened everyone that matters to me and I lost control.”

“Guns were held to your fucking head. I am going to punish you as soon as we get home, Reek. I won’t take any pieces, I won’t whip you. I am going to strap you so hard, you will have an ass just like Jeyne’s. You NEVER put my pet in danger! Now...clearly Jeyne cannot tell me what happened. Every word, Reek, what did he say?”

 

“Where the fuck are we going now?” Alyn exploded.

“To get take out. We have six people to feed.”

“You'll kill him if you don’t let him out soon,” Alyn grumbled.

“So? That was the idea.”

“If I don’t fuck someone soon I'm balls will explode my fucking prick into orbit!”

Damon nodded. “Good to know. We'll try a drive thru then.”

 

Theon shuffled inside, arguing with himself, leading Jeyne along.

“Sweetheart! Jobs done early!” Damon stopped smiling once he saw her. “Another panic attack, baby? Because of the spanking?” He lowered himself and extended his arms. “Come here, sweetie.”

Jeyne burst into tears and lept into Damon’s arms, “He is making me go home! I have to go back there soon! I can’t let him hurt you or Reek! I can’t!”

“No, honey, it's another episode. It's me, Damie. Petyr’s not here, just me and your guards and friends. Ok? Do you remember me, honey?” He picked up and rocked his poor girl.

Jeyne shook her head but snuggled further into him, her shivering so bad, her words were jagged. “No..nn...o no...today...father..in the car….he told me...I have to..I have to or..”

Ramsay grimaced and said, “Yeah, she isn’t delusional this time. Petyr paid his daughter a visit, fucking Reek chased him after and got guns pointed at him. Lovely time out today though until then. Let’s see..we had lunch at this nice place...a movie...grocery shopping, oh I see you brought dinner, great! Did you kill the mark?”

Damon stood and silently grabbed a bag of food then took Jeyne to his room. Alyn and Theon watched him leave with some anxiety.

Ramsay sighed and went to yell up the stairs, “I will be up soon to tell you more? Yes? No? Okay, you just let me know.” He walked back into the kitchen and set out the food. “Eat puppy. Now, Alyn, any trouble with killing that little blonde bitch today?”

“He’s in the basement,” Alyn said flatly then went back to eating.

Ramsay raised his brows and stared at Alyn. “Why? He wasn’t a revenge kill and we don’t need to question him. Just one through the head and leave him somewhere so mommy can have services.”

He turned to cajole Reek into eating. “Honey, I can’t give you your night meds if you don’t eat. Do you need me to feed it to you, puppy?” Pulling Reek into his lap, Ramsay started to hold a chicken tender in front of his face.

Reek blushed and ate from Ramsay’s hand.

“So why keep him downstairs, Alyn?”

“I wanted to play with him for awhile,” Alyn explained.

“Uh huh..well, sure. Enjoy.” Ramsay has never known Alyn to deliberately keep a hit alive more than a few hours before. He doesn’t think the little shit downstairs will live longer than that.

 

Jeyne sobbed into Damon’s chest and clung to him as if for dear life. “I am sorry! Please don’t spank me! I didn’t try to leave and I didn’t run away. I..I got scared and went under the car but only until Ramsay came back. I was afraid father was going to take me, change his mind and take me, not even wait the extra time he gave me! I have to go back...after Walda’s wedding or he’ll kill you and Reek! I like it here, I love you but I can’t let him kill you!”

Damon pet Jeyne’s head calmly and locked her ankle cuff on. He sat with her on their bed. “I am mad at you… I am. Still, I just can’t help but understand. I’m so glad you hid and waited for Ramsay, then let him take you home. Because of that, I won’t punish you, sweet girl. I won’t let you go either.”

“I behaved all day...but..but..we got in Ramsay’s car and Roz almost hit us, then Petyr was IN the car next to me. He had a gun at Reek’s head and he told me I should have known it was only a job, that I was stupid dumb Jeyne and that I shouldn’t have fallen in love with you. He said I had to come home after the wedding or he’ll kill you...kill Reek. Please forgive me, Damie...please, I am sorry I am so much trouble. I think I need to kill Petyr, Master. It’s the only way to stop him! He will think I am coming home to him, then I’m going to kill him. I know I can do it. I hate him enough to do it.”  

Jeyne lurched forward, “Uh, I think I’m going to..” No matter how fast she tried to move most of it landed on Damon and herself. “Sorry! Sorry!” Was all she could get past her shuddering, sweating, shaking, gagging self. It didn’t help that the energy drinks were making her babble and get ill on top of her nerves over Petyr and when she bent to throw up, she was reminded of her pain as another stitch popped open. Oh yeah, she was certainly going to make Damon calmer and happier like this. Shit.

 


	24. Let Me Go While I Remember to Hate

Joff was freezing, he was hurting badly, he was terrified. He has seldom felt this badly before. Only Robert ever dared to beat and scare him, never like this. His mother never allowed him to do worse than some bruising, though Robert often would pick times when his mother was elsewhere to deliver punishment.

As soon as the trunk opened and next to Alyn’s head came another larger one, Joff knew he was dead. He knew that fucking redneck giant, he was Ramsay Bolton’s guy. If Robert has sent the Boltons to kill Joff, he was dead. Once this fucking gargoyle finishes his torture, they will kill him.

I won’t beg, I won’t plead or crawl, he decides in the silent dark. I will fight till the fucking end. He pulled uselessly at the chains on his ankles and wrists bolted into the ground. Fuck, I’ll need to find a way to fight back..I won’t just let that monster just attack me while I cringe sobbing. Joff sat and tried to stop crying, his ankle killing him.

The lights flickered and hummed, slowly brightening and footsteps leisurely descended the stairs. Alyn came to stand over Joffrey and examine him. “Well, I can think of four things you need; ice for your ankle, food for your stomach, water to get your piss off of you... “ Alyn smiled and winked to insinuate his idea for the fourth. “It’s up to you how or if you get those things. I have this wonderful notion that you’ll want to try the hard way.” Alyn crouched in front of him beaming. He waved a peanut butter sandwich under his nose. “Hungry? Thirsty? Want to start with that?”

Joff stared at Alyn, then at the food and water. Biting his lip, he tried to think things through. He couldn’t though, he was too thirsty. It nearly killed him but he managed out, “Can I have some water...please?”

“Very good! I’m surprised you could manage.” Alyn shoved the sandwich forward. “Eat this first. Peanut butter is so comforting to little boys. It’s only half a sandwich really.”

Joff tried so hard not to curse, not insult not to spit in this cunt’s face. He could be calm, he can be logical and smart. He can be all the things  that Robert said he wasn’t. And he will start by trying to manipulate this fucking boogeyman.

“I just really need water, first. I can’t eat something this dry without water.” Joff was so fucking thirsty, if he can’t at least get some hydration back, how will he fight and run? First convince the asshole to give him water, second get him to take the chains off. Shouldn’t be that difficult.

“I know.” Alyn nodded sympathetically. “But… it won’t be so fucking funny if I give you the water first. I want to hear you beg and see you cry for a simple glass of water. I’m giving you something, you give me something. I’m not even hurting you! Just play my game and more rewards will come with less and less pain. One day, if you’re happy to lick my boots and swallow my balls I might even remove the sword dangling over your head. Can you feel it? So close it’s shaving the hair on the back of your neck? What am I saying?! You don’t have any body hair. Are you _really_ twenty three? Or is that another lie your mother told?”

That was all Joff could tolerate and the good intentions flew away. His sneer felt so much more comfortable and his eyes narrowed. “You overgrown fucking boogeyman preschool education banjo playing redneck giant fucking Bolton cocksucking little fuck! Go away you fucking lap dog and have your actual MASTER come talk to me. I’ll pay Ramsay three times what Robert could, go tell him that, you fucking backwards nightmare!”

“Ooooooo,” Alyn’s eyes lit up. “Shit. You know what… that just might cheer old Ramsay up. He is in charge, you’re right and he is way more reasonable than I am. He could use the money…” Alyn stood and rubbed his chin. “We can try that… his little bitch might thank me… or… play my game, or, and this is a special offer for your good imagination, you can suck your thumb and cry for mommy while I J-off in your face. Huh? What sounds most tempting to you, because I, personally, love all three.”

Joff growled and tried to get into a crouch far back as he could. The chains would not allow him to fully stand but he wasn’t letting that fucker touch him.

“Get Ramsay. I can speak with him. You can go fuck yourself, you sick fucking creep! I wouldn’t touch you to save my own life. I’d rather let Ramsay fucking slit my throat rather than let something, someone like you touch me. I mean...have you been fucked by all of them here? I know how large Damon is...does he fill your whole mouth when you suck him off? I heard Ramsay got Theon Greyjoy, made him into his bitch...is that because he got bored hearing you cry while he fucked you?”

Joff spit his words out, trying to not hobble upon that fucking ankle.

If talking to this gargoyle didn’t work, maybe he can just goad the bastard into killing him. He tried to move to the side, the chains were maddening. They allowed enough movement that was useless yet offers a false hope of moving away.

He cracked hard into something with his swollen ankle and fell over it, screeching. Joff stared in confusion at the gore covered coffee maker. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT EVEN DOING IN HERE? WHY WOULD YOU PUT THAT IN A FUCKING TORTURE CHAMBER? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

“Ah, Bob doesn't like you. Hmm, that's not a good sign…” Alyn mused.

 

Joff grabbed his swollen ankle and felt, saw that it was not just broken, it was nearly twisted around unnaturally. “Oh god, it’s broken, look at it, oh please!! Get a fucking doctor! I NEED MY ANKLE FIXED!” The pain was terrible and he started to gag.

He looked up and the coffeemaker was gone, but Alyn wasn’t and he didn’t seem willing to get a doctor either.

Alyn only smiled. “You sound like a cat in heat when you scream.”

 

Ramsay gave Reek his pills as soon as he ate most of the food handed to him. “Good puppy. Now, we need to go upstairs. You do remember what I told you would happen?”

“Yes, Master,” Theon said through a dry, tight throat.

He lifted Reek in his arms and carried him upstairs into his room and lay him on the bed. “Take off everything, Reek. Then I want your ass in the air and your head down on the bed.”

Ramsay went to his toybox in the closet and chose a nice thick strap with blunt not sharp edges to the leather. Perfect, nothing on this to really hurt Reek beyond some good bruising.

Theon dropped his chin to his chest and pulled his new clothes off, dropping them in the hamper. He stared at the bed a moment before taking a breath and complying. He gripped the sheets and pushed his face into the bed.

There was a polite quick knock on the door. “Ramsay, you want to play with toy? He's asking for you.” Alyn didn’t open the door imagining what could be happening was bad enough.

Ramsay groaned then yelled back, “Okay, give me like ten or fifteen minutes! Reek needs my full focus for a few minutes.”

“Okay! Thanks!” They heard Alyn running down the hallway.

Theon sighed. _Well, now he has something to look forward to. Just keep your mouth shut and take it_ , he told himself.

Ramsay walked to the bed, strap dangling in his hand. He felt his pet’s pert tight little ass, then slid to caress between Reek’s legs until his pet gasped. “Now...what did you do that I am going to strap you for, Reek? What rule did you break today?”

“I didn’t stay, Master. I'm sorry.”

“And got three guns pointing at your stupid, foolish, lovely puppy head?”

“Yes, Master. I… put your pet in danger. I'm sorry.”

“Good. As soon as your punishment ends, I will forgive you, puppy.”

Ramsay stopped playing with his boy’s hardened cock and struck hard and fast. Only the thighs bore the brunt of the smacks. When Reek’s pretty white skin was striped with bright red on his thighs, did Ramsay switch to his puppy’s little ass.

But first, he stopped to play with his pet’s cock and balls again. By now, Reek was sobbing and pleading, of course his cock was quite soft now. Ramsay hushed him gently and his hands coaxed his puppy’s cock to get harder. “There, good little bitch, where is my good puppy?”

As soon as his pet was panting more than crying, Ramsay struck again. He made Reek’s little ass into a pretty kind of purple color, not as bad as Jeyne’s but still impressive to him. Then he threw down the strap and climbed onto the bed. “All over now, Reek. Good boy...I forgive you. You took your punishment so well, love. Such a good boy…”

Ramsay’s hands did their work, laying Reek on his back then he used his mouth until Reek was rock hard. Then he quickly attached his wrists to the bedposts. “Now, since I didn’t beat you as hard as I could or even should have for such a dangerous thing today...you are to stay hard, just like this...until Master returns. If you do...I will reward you. If not…”

He kissed his pet deeply, stroked maddeningly slow on his pet’s dick until he whined, then left, locking the door.

Whistling, Ramsay ran down the stairs, looking for Alyn. He has never seen his boy so hot for one of their victims before. Curiosity drove him forward.

“Hey there! Wanna have me help play with your toy? I’m ready..I always hated that little brat. Do you know ignorant assholes actually tried to compare the two of us before? Just because he tortures, rapes and murders girls, he is nowhere the killer I am. He never does his own hunting, or his own clean up. If the bitch runs, his big bruiser bitch has to chase it down. Hell, he even has the man restrain them for him!”

Ramsay laughed and slapped Alyn on his back, continuing. “Rich spoiled brat, even as a little kid. I remember my father taking me a few rare times over to a Lannister event. Joff and I didn’t get along well at all. He loves his little pranks and I love my little pranks back. I was banned from their home by the time I was sixteen.”

“I think you’ll have a lot of fun,” Alyn exclaimed hopping off of the dining room table.  

“Lead onward then!”


	25. Bitch

Alyn raced for the basement. He stopped on the stairwell. “He would like to make an offer to the reasonable man in charge.” Alyn bowed and waved Ramsay through.

“Oh, I see then. Well.” Ramsay grinned, fixed his hair and shirt then started slowly walking down the stairs. He saw the pitiful sight of Joff and smiled charmingly.

“Oh dear, Joff! Last time I saw you was at the Kraken when Damon went all Smash everywhere. I must say..you looked much better at the Kraken. So...Alyn here says you wish to...make an offer?” He dragged over a stool to sit on it.

Joff felt hope for the first time truly blossom. “Ramsay! Look...I know...I can give you twice as much..fuck..maybe more then Robert can pay you. Alright? Look, he wants me gone..I’m gone! I will fly to the other fucking side of the earth! Or better yet, kill Robert for myself and my mother. I’ll give so fucking much money..”

His words trickled off at Ramsay’s patronizing look.

“Oh dear, Joff. I hate to tell you this..but you have no money. You see, when Robert hired us...he wanted us to really really remove you. So..not only were you taken...but we hijacked all your bank accounts..we took everything already. So...you have nothing to offer. And do not say to call your mother..you know that won’t happen, Joff.”

“But..look! Fine, kill me then! But this cunt is trying to torture and rape me! Robert didn’t tell you...didn’t pay you to torture me!”

Ramsay smirked. “True...but he never was specific beyond...remove him. And Alyn here..he seems to like you. You should be grateful..when was the last time anyone liked you? Oh, look at that ankle of yours..that is bad…Alyn, if you intend to keep him for a bit longer, you’ll want that straightened and bandaged. I’ll send Damon to snap the bone back in place, if you want?”

“Yeah?” Alyn tilted his head, considering it. “Sure. Damon will like to say hello too. Is that all I brought Ramsay down here for, little Joff? I hate to waste his time. Why don’t you apologize to both of us.”

Ramsay grinned and raised an eyebrow to Joff. “You should apologize for wasting my time. My poor puppy needs me and here I am catering to filth like you? 

“He should apologize to Reek too. Joff, my memory is so bad with all the meth I’ve done, what is that rumor you heard about Ramsay again? Did you want to ask him while he’s here?”

“Oh, you want to meet the pets too? I think you know my Reek from before.. I remember he despises you...didn’t you steal and nearly kill some girl from Petyr’s he liked? Hmm..Oh, and I am MOST certain Jeyne will remember you. Yes, maybe we should all hear this apology...which of course..if you don’t give us...Alyn here will make you give us. Its really just the difference of you screaming or saying the apologies...now..what rumor?”

Joff was back to square one and is back to screaming curses. “Not as imaginative as Jeyne can get with cursing..hmm..maybe they should have an insult contest sometime..” Ramsay mused smirking.  

Alyn laughed until he slumped against the table. “I love this guy! Look at his red little face! His beady eyes! He’s shrieking obscenities just sitting there with no fucking pubic hair!” Alyn bent over the work table and smacked it as he laughed like a manic hyena.

 

**HEY CUNTLICKER! GRAB WHATEVER AND REEK, COME TO THE BASEMENT FOR A LITTLE SHOW! ALYN IS ALL FUCKING PUMPED AND SUGGESTED IT HIMSELF!**

Ramsay smiled as he sent the text to Damon, then frowned and added one more.

**MAKE SURE TO LET REEK WEAR HIS BOXERS AND DO NOT FREAK HIM OUT!**

 

Jeyne was laying calm and passive on Damon’s lap. After throwing up she felt much better. She cuddled into him and just kept repeating softly that she was sorry. That she loved him. That she was going to help kill Petyr to protect him.

“Baby, Ramsay wants us all for something. I was hoping we could take a shower. What would you like, honey? I’d love to take a bath with you but… we just don’t have one I can fit in. Do you want to come with me or take a bath or a nap? What can I do to help you feel a little better?”

Giving a little shudder, Jeyne confessed, “I..I hate baths, Damie. Some clients really liked...I like showers. Reek was the bath crazy one, not me. I can do hot tubs just fine...but not baths unless I have to...or at least unless we can do it together. Maybe it won’t bother me then. Please...can I just stay with you, Master? Is..is it Reek in the basement? Oh please, is it poor Reek?”

“Nah, it’s not Reek. Ramsay said to get him too. He’s probably napping after his punishment. I think… Alyn brought home Joff Baratheon to play with. Ramsay may want to allow you two some revenge. I just… are you, like, stable enough for that kind of stress? You’ve been through so much, honey.”

**CUNTLICKER, FORGOT SOMETHING. TELL REEK HE IS RELEASED FROM HIS SECOND HALF OF PUNISHMENT. TELL HIM TO THINK OF DONALD TRUMP..OR YOU!**

Jeyne peeked up at Damon and gave her puppy dog begging look, including little hands like begging paws. “Master...I would really like to come with you, please? I promise to be a good girl the whole time. I do have some grudges against him. He hurt a lot of my friends very badly...killed others. Reek has even more of a hatred than I do. Even Petyr hated giving whores over to him! He asked for me once and it was the one time I ever saw my father do something decent. He actually punched Joff and told him if he ever saw Joff near me, he’d have him killed.”

“I won’t be scared, Master. I will be with you. Please?”

Damon sighed. “I guess so…” He picked her up carefully and tried to smile. He took Jeyne into Ramsay’s room and almost dropped her as Reek yelped and turned as much as his bound wrists would allow. 

“DON’T YOU EVER KNOCK!”

“Purple’s a good color on you.” Damon set Jeyne down and threw a pair of boxers at Reek’s head. “Ramsay says you’re released.” He got the key and unlocked the handcuffs. “Well?” Damon snapped. “Down, boy.”

“Is that why you hate me?” Theon laughed and kept laughing. 

“ _ Really? _ ” Damon pushed him off the bed. He rolled to a stop and put the boxers on. “Come on, Reek. Come on, baby.”

Theon hurried to Jeyne. “What- where are we going?”

Jeyne didn’t dare to oppose Damon’s taunting to Reek, she had waited with her eyes averted. Now she grabbed Reek’s hands and whispered, 

“Ramsay has Joff in the basement! He asked us to come down for a little revenge.” She grinned somewhat meanly and gave him a nudge. “It’s our turn, Reek. I am going to practice for Petyr, if you don’t get him enough for Tansy...and the other girls.”

“And Sansa.” He smiled sadly at her.

 

Alyn lit up when they came down. “Hey! Welcome to the party!”

Ramsay smiled at his pet and frowned at Damon. “Its chilly down here, where is his blanket? Go get it!” He pulled Reek into his arms and hugged him. “Thank you for coming down, sweetie. I thought you might wish to see Joff. Look, want to say hi? Joff is going to make some apologies tonight. Can you think of any apologies you would like to hear from him, sweetie?”

“I want him to die,” Theon uttered coldly.

Ramsay laughed and tousled Reek’s hair. “Of course you do...so does everyone..that is why he landed here. Robert wanted his fake son to disappear...to be removed..Alyn has removed him to here. But puppy, our dear Alyn is very amused by this little brat...so he won’t die yet...not until Alyn decides to kill him. We can only enjoy his suffering for now.”

Jeyne bristled and growled at Joff. “You nearly drove Sansa to suicide. You put her in the hospital twice. You killed or maimed so many of our friends, Joff. I really want to see you fucking squirm. See how you like screaming, sobbing and begging while your captor just laughs.”

Joff sneered, “I don’t speak to whores or fuck toys. Fuck off the both of you...and Sansa didn’t get nearly as much as she deserved from me!”

Theon tensed against Ramsay’s hold and growled trying to fight his instincts.

Alyn just kept motioning to Joffrey grinning. “SEE?” He started laughing again.

“OH FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING CUNTBAG! ALYN? RIGHT? YEAH, I FUCKING REMEMBER YOU NOW! I REMEMBER WE WERE IN SCHOOL TOGETHER. I REMEMBER HOW YOU CRIED IN FOURTH GRADE BECAUSE YOU WERE STUPID AND COULDN’T READ! THE TEACHER FUCKING TAUNTED YOU, REMEMBER? I DO. IS THAT WHY THEY KEEP YOU AROUND? YOU CAN’T READ OR WRITE BUT AT LEAST YOU CAN BE A FUCKING THUG, DON’T NEED TO BE SMART FOR THAT, DO YOU?” 

Joff was purple in his rage, he was in a towering fiery state now and uncaring of consequences. His humiliation could take no further torment.

“Oh my gods!” Alyn dropped to the floor laughing. “I can’t! I can’t! Look at him! Get him a mirror, fucking please! He’s CHOKING on his indignation! Even his baby dick is turning red! Is that as stiff as it gets, Joff? Is that why you hate women so much? Ha haha!” Alyn just couldn’t stand it and lost himself laughing again. 


	26. Pissing on Kindness

Joff heard Jeyne giggle along with Alyn and Ramsay then just howled in purely miserable fury. He did the only thing left he had. He forced himself forward as much as the chains would allow. Joff was in range when he let loose, laughing madly, pissing on them.

Jeyne gasped and leaped back barely in time, Ramsay yanked himself and Theon back, but some droplets hit his poor puppy’s leg. Alyn got the worst of it since he was on the ground and very close.

“Oooooooohh! Betsy Wetsy, how dare you?” Alyn laughed and pulled his clothes off, and walked to the overhead shower, which was usually used for cleaning blood, fat, and muscle. “I get the hint. You just couldn’t stand another second of me in clothing.”

“YOU KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! YOU HEAR ME! COME NEAR ME WITH THAT THING I WILL BITE IT THE FUCK OFF!” Joff hated how high and breathy his voice is...he needs water..he needs this to end, just kill him and let it end.

Jeyne said, “You are like a disgusting little boy!” She sneered at Joff and turned away from the clearly excited Alyn cleaning himself.

Ramsay was laughing but moved his Reek to sit on the table. “Damon! Is he up there making the blanket himself? Stay here sweetie, so the bad disgusting little boy doesn’t pee on you. Alyn, I must say...I have never seen you so happy so jovial and even tempered before! This is a miracle. Though Alyn, you did promise apologies..”

“Right! Maybe I should start pulling those sharp little teeth to protect my junk. His cannibalism fetish is the one thing we just can’t work past.” Alyn laughed wildly to himself again and stepped out from the water to dry himself off.

Theon shifted uncomfortably on the table, enraged, in pain.

“No apologies, little Joff? Let’s see…” Alyn settled on a pair of pliers. “This will work. Want to start with a front tooth?” Alyn spit on the pliers, for the sake of sanitation.

Joff recoiled as far as he could go and tried to hide his mouth. He had straight lovely white teeth, it went well with his handsome face and shoulder length blonde hair. He couldn’t lose those teeth! “Wait! Wait, p...please! I won’t bite it off, I didn’t mean it! Don’t take out my teeth!”

“Oh? Hmm… I don’t know, Jeyne, did that sound like an apology to you?” Alyn smiled kindly and calmly at her, to reassure her they were on the same side and participation was not required.

Jeyne grinned shyly at Alyn then turned to glare stonily at Joff. “No, that didn’t sound at all like an apology. I remember what you did to Caitlyn’s teeth, Joff. Do you? Apologize for that first, why don’t you?”

Joff growled at that cunt. But then he glanced nervously at grinning Alyn and those fucking pliers. “Sorry! Sorry for Caitlyn.” He spit out every word bitterly but he managed to say it at least.

“Yikes.” Alyn shook his head. “Well, hey, for what it’s worth, that’s an apology in my eyes. Unfortunately, I’m not the one receiving it. Ask Jeyne if she finds it acceptable.” Alyn started lazily smacking the pliers into his the palm of his hand.

Eyes narrowed, panting and curling away like a cornered rabid fox, Joff muttered, “Is..is..” he lost his nerve and the last of his dignity in front of this whore all at once. The thought of apologizing was more appealing than having them see him screaming as Alyn ripped his lovely teeth out. More appealing than the thought of his mother finding his body without his front teeth.

“I am really sorry for ripping out Caitlyn’s teeth! Very, truly sorry, Jeyne, please? Please?” Oh, how that hurt to lower himself in front of a whore. Though even in his horror, he noticed her injuries and deep inside was warmed by them.

Jeyne stepped closer then leaned over him. “Beg, bitch.”

Joff just stared at her, jaw hanging open. No female had ever spoken to him that way. No man ever did and lived. No female ever dared..ever…

“Very gracious, Jeyne. Magnanimous, of you even.” Alyn applauded her nodding. He slipped into his jumpsuit remembering his friend’s pets probably didn’t quite know what to make of Alyn yet. “Joffrey,” he mock-whispered, “she’s giving you another chance. I’d take it.” He winked confidently.

Joff looked over at Alyn and whispered with bared teeth, “Oh, how I fucking hate you.” Then he dropped to his hands and knees, shivering at the slithering of chains and lowered his head. “I’m sorry, Jeyne..please,please don’t let him rip out my teeth! Please, I am so sorry!”

Jeyne smiled down at him then said, “Okay. Alyn, can I take out one of his teeth instead?” Then she laughed as Joff screeched, pleading. “Caitlyn lost almost all her teeth, Joff. Alyn just wants to take one. You should be grateful, I think. Take one of his little fangs instead, though, not a front tooth. I can be that merciful at least.”

Joff started to scream and lunge at her, but Jeyne just moved out of his reach.

“Well, shit. That sounds fair to me.” Ramsay and Damon finally came downstairs to rejoin them. “We’ll ask Damon if you can play.”

Theon was trying to sit on the side of his thigh, shivering with anger and cold.

“Can Jeyne take a tooth, Damon?” Alyn batted his short, light eyelashes.

Damon grinned even as he _hated_ the idea. “It’s too dangerous, sweetheart. You wanna kick him in the balls or something instead?”

Jeyne saw Damon’s eyes go darker even as he grinned and made a nice counter offer instead. “Thank you for letting me play, Alyn, but I think my Master would rather I go be with him.” Jeyne had remembered Walda spoke like this with Roose. She peeked up timidly at Damon to see if it worked with him too.

Damon grinned at Jeyne warmly and his shoulders eased. He put a hand on her hip and said softly to her, “Good girl, sweetheart.” He kissed her cheek. “I don’t blame you for wanting revenge, honey. Not at all. I can’t stand the idea of you getting hurt. I’m sorry, baby. You’re so good to me.” He kissed down her neck and rubbed his finger under her chin.

“One fang for Jeyne! You should let her keep it. You know, for closure.” Alyn shrugged and approached Joff. “Just one. That’s not so bad. Not compared to what you’ve done.”

Joff screamed and tried to back away, whipping his head back and forth in denial.

Ramsay went to his puppy and lifted him to his feet. He wrapped him in his blanket then pulled him close. “Sorry, puppy. Want me to lift you up or do you want to stand?”

“I… could I go lay down? I feel… I don’t know a lot. I know he deserves it… I’d kill him myself if you would let me, but I don’t know. I don’t want to watch. Is that ok, Master?”

Smiling warmly, Ramsay lifted his pet and started to head upstairs. “Damon and Jeyne can help you out, Alyn. My puppy is tired and doesn’t need the screeching baby to give him a headache.”

Heading up the stairs, Ramsay kissed his boy’s head and said, “I am sorry, puppy of mine! I forgot you are sensitive. I’ll never make you come watch a torture again, unless it is a pet lesson. And I don’t think Alyn can possibly let Joff live long enough for that. He is all cheerful and patient now, but that won’t last long. Or Bob will get sick of Joff’s squealing and crush his skull.”

Theon smirked and laughed a little. “I’m not happy that I killed any of the people I have. I kind of hate it, actually. I only did what I _had_ to do. Is it… that’s ok that I ask to leave? If I just, um, ask respectfully? I wasn’t trying to fight. I’d stay if you wanted me to. It just… I’m not strong like you are.”

“You can always ask me things respectfully. And if I said no, you would obey me anyway. So it is alright to ask, Reek.” Ramsay brought his puppy upstairs after grabbing his night medication and giving it to him.


	27. Taking Me Apart in Pieces

Joff was whipping himself crazily back and forth, his entire body as much as he can. “NO NO NO NO! GET AWAY! FUCK YOU, DON’T, PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T!”

Alyn kissed the bit before sliding it in the right side of his mouth. He slid another in on the left and put gloves on then came over whistling with the pliers in hand. “One fang,” he looked over at Jeyne with a slight smile, “for my lady.” 

Damon smiled and hugged Jeyne as Alyn grabbed hold and started yanking. “You ok?”

Jeyne’s eyes and voice were fierce as she remembering Petyr throwing Caitlin into the street afterward. No one wanted her the way she was and Petyr was too cheap for dental surgeries. “Yes, Master. Thank you for letting me stay to see this.”

Joff screamed and his body arched, then recoiled. He sobbed and gagged on his own blood.

“It’s not as bad as a molar,” Alyn laughed over his shoulder to Damon. “Oh! Fuck! That’s the jaw. Almost there, little boy. Here it is. Fuck!” Finally, it popped out and Alyn jumped up whooping waving it around. It was so much longer than he thought. That always surprised him. The long pointed ends always surprised Alyn as well. He threw it in a cup of isopropyl alcohol. “I’d give it five minutes, then rinse it real well.”

Jeyne whispered to Damon, “I don’t really want that tooth if you don’t want me to have things like that. Please, Master, I just want to make you happy.” She hugged him tightly but she was shivering a little too. Torture was fine, but it wouldn’t bring the girls back. This was just fun for the boys, after all. Maybe if it was Petyr down here that would be different.

Joff was sobbing fully now, as curled up into a ball as the chains would allow. He moaned high pitched like a kicked runt and dribbled blood from his mouth.

Alyn decided Joff deserved some water now and brought him a bottle. Too bad all that blood was in the way now. “Now I have to decide if I can take you home or if I have to leave you chained down here, bleeding and cold, in your own filth.”

Joff shook and decided he was desperate to get out of this basement, if nothing else. He hated, hated, hated this man, hated having to plead with him. “P..please..don’t leave me down here.”

 

“You can have it, Jeyne. I don’t care at all. I just didn’t want him to bite you.”

Jeyne looked up at Damon and smiled. “Thank you, Damie. Can we bring it upstairs now? I am cold and starting to really hurt again.”

“Sure, honey.” Damon gave her a little kiss on her temple. “You ok alone, Alyn?”

“Yeah!” Alyn waved happily. 

“Keep your phone on you.” Damon took Jeyne and her little trophy upstairs. 

 

Alyn watched them leave before acknowledging Joff. “That’s a good start. I love when you beg. I’m going to put a movie on for you and get your room ready. I’ll be back before the movie’s over then we’ll see if you can earn your way to being treated like a dog.” 

Alyn set an old boxy black television in front of Joff and popped in a VHS tape. The screen went blue, then blurred, fuzzed and slowly rolled up, coming into an unsteady focus. Joff could see Ramsay, Damon and Robb Stark in the very room he was chained in now. “Have fun. Miss you!” Alyn ran up the stairs, turning off the lights before he shut the door.

Joff stared in horror at what the fucking animals did to Robb. He hated Robb himself, but this was beyond even what he has ever done. At his eyes being removed and the violent, deadly ripping off of his penis, Joff had thrown up both times.

He tried to move out of his own mess but there was really nowhere to go. He sat in his own vile muck, staring at worse on the screen and sobbing his eyes out. I want my mommy, was all he could sob out.

Alyn flicked the lights back on. “That’s good.” He walked over to Joffrey and zipped his jumpsuit down to pull out his hard dick. “Keep crying for mommy. You make me come, I’ll clean you up and even give you pain meds and a warm safe place to sleep. Go on, little boy.”

This was real fear and Joff had no idea how to handle any of this. To his shame, he cringed low then whimpered, “You..you promise if I...you’ll do those things?”

“There you go, you’re pretty when you’re broken. I promise you spoiled little brat. I’ll make you slightly more dirty, then I’ll clean you up and give you something for your pain and a warm, dry, soft, clean, safe place to sleep. I won’t even fuck you. You don’t have a lot of time.”

Joff was panting in terror and disgust, but he inched closer and tried to sit up. He whined but opened his mouth and almost got his mouth on it before he started to gag.

“Good boy. If you can’t because of the pain and blood then you can just cry for mommy like the spoiled little mommy’s boy you are. Keep going. Maybe I’ll feel really bad for you and call her. Beg me. Sob and cry for your mommy or work past the blood and pain.” Something clicked by Joff’s ear. “In case you think to bite anything, your ear would be a nice gift for Ramsay.”

Joff was turning paler by the second and he jumped when he heard the click. Then he burst out screaming, begging and crying. “PLEASE! DON’T TAKE MY EAR! I WON’T BITE! PLEASE! CALL MY MOTHER, PLEASE! I WANT HER,I WANT MY MOTHER!” 

He couldn’t stop, he couldn’t even think anymore. “Please, I need my mother, I need her to come get me, to help me! Please, please, MOTHER!”

The hysteria swept Joff away and he curled up, wailing for her, wanting this to end. Wanting the pain to stop, this monster to go away, for his mother to come and save him.

Hot liquid squirted on his face, stinging his eyes. “Good boy.” Alyn went to a metal cabinet and changed his gloves. He stuck a syringe into a small dark bottle then brought the syringe to Joffrey. “This is what good boys get.” Alyn tied off Joff’s arm with a rubber tube and waited for a vein to pop. “Here you go.” Alyn pumped the miracle liquid in. 

He started by spraying some salt water in Joff’s mouth and letting him drool and spit it out. He put clean gauze in the hole where his sharp tooth used to be and closed his narrow, thin-lipped mouth with a soft leather muzzle. He cleaned Joffrey with warm water in the basement and wrapped him in a towel to take him home where he’d taken the time to make a large metal cage soft, clean, warm, dry and safe… for the night anyhow.

Joff wanted to protest, to pull away, to push away, to not let Alyn put that fucking muzzle on him more than anything. But he was too tired, hurt, scared and then it didn’t matter much anymore. It did but it didn’t and he just let the tears fall. 

He stared up at the boogeyman and wondered how he found him after so many years. The last time he was this scared of a monster, he was four and thought this man lived under his bed.

With Alyn went to lift him, Joff started to whine and whimper in fear, his body shook. But the pain was mostly gone and he felt so heavy, he couldn’t even struggle. Joff leaned against Alyn, quietly whining as they went...somewhere. 

By the time Joff saw the cage, it was already right there. He tried to shake his head and wordlessly plead, he was a person, he couldn't go in there! Weakly, his hands tried to clutch onto Alyn’s jumper.

“Don’t worry, little boy. There is a nice, soft, clean, warm blankets in there, just like I promised. There’s even a pillow for you and a bottle to piss in if you have to. If you have another accident like you did in the basement, I’ll have to get you a diaper or a catheter. I would keep that in mind before you piss yourself again.” Alyn shoved him through the door and put a blanket over him. A thick cushion protected Joff from the bars underneath him. Alyn locked the door. “The meds should take you through the night. See you in the morning.”

Joff slept and only woke once and clumsily managed to use the bottle then prop it far from himself, carefully closed. He didn’t wake again until moonlight seemed to stream into his face. Groaning, pain and terror and shame hitting him in remembrance, he curled up, hiding under the blankets.

The monster put me in a fucking cage like a dog! Joff made the mistake of trying to move into a new position and his broken, facing the wrong way foot brushed the bars. It was enough to make him howl in pain and fear. If it wasn’t fixed soon, would it be what kills him or would the creature just cut it off of him? Joff curled up tighter, trying not to scream again.

 

Theon rolled onto his stomach feeling conflicting tides smashing on his mind’s shore. His throat was still a little sore but the collar was rather soft inside and the day was done. He went to remove it and found metal in his way. His fingers slid all around it looking for the trick to release it as panic started building. “Ramsay?” he called. His chest started heaving over his pounding heart.

Ramsay came out from the hallway where he’d been talking to Skinner. “What puppy? What's wrong?”

“What- what is this? I can’t take it off! What is this? Take it off! Please! Take it off!” His fingers searched frantically, he didn’t even know what for. They seemed to race along on their own.

Walking over to the bed after shutting and locking the door, Ramsay said, “No. Did you forget already, foolish? When you were in the dungeon, I told you...one toe and that your collar would be permanently locked and the tag welded. Recall that? It’s been done. You aren’t chained, want to panic and fly around the room screaming? It won’t change anything. How much clearer can I be for you puppy? You will never leave me. You are MINE.”

Theon clutched his chest trying to open it. He started trembling like he had in the car and shook his head trying to stop it. “I don’t remember! I don’t remember that night except in pictures and little moments.” He knew that wasn’t a justification for anything but it  _ felt _ like it. “I’M NOT WEARING IT TO THE WEDDING!” He punched the mattress and started sobbing when he looked up at Ramsay, falling back on his stomach and covering the back of his head. He tried to hold all his anger there.

Smirking, Ramsay lay next to his poor sad puppy and said, “I know you are very mad and scared right now. But I really do know and want what’s best for you, stupid pet. You can’t even remember to eat on your own. You go chasing after dangerous men with guns, you get nervous and bolt in a blind panic. You need me and if you can remember this...even in bits or pieces...that first night I brought you home...you wanted to be here with me. You asked to lay your head on my lap and I knew my sweet submissive good puppy was in there. Go ahead and rage if you want to, I’ll give you until I say it’s bedtime. Half an hour, Reek, make the most of it.”

Theon started growling at the word ‘bedtime’ until he exploded. “I DON’T WANT TO BE SUBMISSIVE! IT’S BULLSHIT! I HATE IT! I DON’T WANT TO BE THAT! I don’t need to eat much! I could have killed Petyr! I should have a gun!” He covered his face and moaned, pacing the other side of the bed. He stopped to hide in a corner and try to catch his breath.

“I had a life before you. I took care of myself. Don’t do this to me.” Theon sank in the corner panting and swooning. “I can buy you someone else…” he couldn’t finish before he started crying and choking to get air.

Ramsay sighed and drawled out, “You only lasted ten minutes before you panicked, Reek.” He stood up and walked over to sit on the ground and pulled his puppy into his lap. One hand began to make the familiar circles on his chest that allowed breath to magically seep in. The voice that brings easier muscles and large eyes begins to speak.

“Good boy...it is okay. See how much easier this is? How much better you breathe...how much safer you feel with me?”


	28. Three Weeks Hard Work Can Pay Off

**“** OH, NO, NO! REEK! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU MOVE THOSE FAVORS TO? SKINNER, HAVE YOU SEEN REEK OR DAMIE? NO, DON’T LOOK FOR THEM UPSTAIRS, THEY AREN’T THERE, THEY-”

Ramsay snorted as he strolled past Jeyne. “Skinner is trying to hide from you...the same as Reek and Damon are.”

Jeyne yanked on her braids in frustration. “Why aren’t you hiding then?” Ramsay grinned and pinched her cheek to watch her squirm. “Because I am leaving for work. They are stuck with you all day..well at least until ten when Damon can hand you over to Roose. I bet it’s the first time ever that Damon will be thrilled to see you leave with my father.”

Frowning at Ramsay, Jeyne muttered, “That isn’t very nice. I am trying to make sure Walda has a really nice bridal shower and it takes a lot more work than you’d think. Aren’t you having the same problem with your dad’s bachelor party?” 

Ramsay gave a look of horror to Jeyne before he slammed and locked the door behind him. Sighing, Jeyne went back to finding her party favors then started screaming because she couldn't find the box of balloons. Or the helium tank. 

As Ramsay headed for his car, he swore he spotted a blond head in Alyn’s window. Okay, now it's getting creepy. Ramsay has only seen Alyn for work and then he was cheerful and productive. The idea of Alyn having a pet should work similarly as with Damon. It should keep him around more, not closeted away like Quasimodo. 

Just before Ramsay drove off to do surveillance, he texted Alyn.

 

**ALYN! EITHER YOU ARE KEEPING HIM OR KILLING HIM.  IT'S BEEN WEEKS! BRING YOUR PET TO A MEAL AT THE HOUSE. GETTING CREEPY WITH YOU LOCKING HIM AWAY SO MUCH. BRING YOUR BRAT TO MEET THE PETS. BET HIS ATTITUDE HAS CHANGED. DYING TO SEE IT!**

 

**Fine, since you asked nicely.**

 

Alyn frowned and pulled his feet off of Joffrey. “Wake up, little boy.” He got up and searched the apartment for something to wear. “We’re going to breakfast. You can be good for me or you can face another fear and entertain for a few days. Those are your two choices.”

Joff startled awake and instantly began to pant, covering his head instinctively. “Be..be good.” He doesn’t even remember how long it’s been since he heard his real name. Or how long he has been with the monster now. “Going where?” Was as much as he managed to get out before remembering what he used to look like. What he used to be like…

Joff’s one consolation has been it has only been this one space and this one tormentor. Now there would be others to look at him. Joff recalled the basement, he remembered now. 

Jeyne and Theon...from the Kraken. What a terrible thought that they would see what Joff has become. But Joff just wasn’t up to challenging Alyn again yet. He averages about one or two defiances a week still. It was all he can bring himself to do, the punishments are not just brutally painful but degrading beyond belief. Each one somehow more frightening and panic-inducing than the last. 

He is discovering it’s harder and harder to disobey or defy on purpose. Alyn is not only terrifying, but it’s Joff’s only way of receiving even basic survival needs. Even the bi-weekly or so defiances are not more than Alyn pushing Joff’s temper over on purpose. Joff is still freshly wounded and mentally scarred from his latest punishment and simply has no fight or bravery in him today. 

He cowered and waited for orders, hating himself almost as much as he hated Alyn.

Ramsay picked up breakfast at the local deli and headed back for the house. Once he saw Alyn’s text he knew the fucker would bring him by right now, hoping to avoid everyone. So he made sure to get enough breakfast for all and sped back while texting all of them like a lunatic.

 

**HEY PUPPY! ALYN BRINGING JOFF OVER. AM ON MY WAY BACK WITH BREAKFAST. MAKE COFFEE, GOOD BOY.**

 

**HEY CUNTLICKER!**

**ALYN HEADING DOWN WITH JOFF. I’LL BE THERE WITH FOOD IN A MOMENT.**

 

Chuckling, Ramsay pulled into the driveway and carried to food into the house, ready for a show. “RAMSAY! I CAN’T FIND THE GUYS AND I CAN’T FIND THE BALLOONS OR THE HELIUM!” 

Wincing, Ramsay shoved the box of food at Jeyne. “Bring this in the kitchen and stop shrieking. Alyn is on his way down with Joff...I want us ALL to enjoy this. If you shriek through it all, I’m going to sew your lips shut.”  Jeyne was smart enough to shut up and obey, but angry enough to glare at him first.

Reek was making coffee when Ramsay came in. “He’s… still alive?” Reek shuddered. “ _ Jeyne’s going crazy,”  _ he whispered. “... I mean, more than usual. 

Damon slid across the tile and skidded to a stop in front of the kitchen table.

Jeyne frowned up at Damon and at Reek who only now suddenly showed up. She quietly set up the food and set out plates and utensils. Filling a plate with waffles and eggs, Jeyne set it before her Master.

Trying to keep her voice lower, having been slightly subdued by the chilling news that Joff is alive, Jeyne asked, “Master? Have you seen the helium tank or the balloons? And how long is Alyn parading that brat down here for? I need to have everything ready to go by ten! I can’t be..distracted!”

Ramsay smirked at Reek then gave his puppy a small nibble on his ear. “I wasn’t sure if Joff was alive or dead the past week or two until I saw his blond fucking head pop up in Alyn’s window. Of course, he looked a bit more like Cousin It from the Addams Family than the pretty little rich brat. So I told Alyn he had to kill him or keep him. If he was keeping a pet, he had to bring him down to formally meet us. After all, I am sure Joff the pet should be way more amusing than Joff the insufferable killer prick. I know Jeyne is crazier than usual, she actually gives a shit about this fucking bullshit wedding stuff.”

Joff inched low to the ground towards the apartment door where Alyn was. He has not left this place since..the basement. The one time Joff tried to run out the door was met with such dire consequences, he has stayed far from the door ever since. He couldn’t help but fear it was another game. Alyn liked to test him, he likes to play games and have yet another reason to hurt “his little boy”. Alyn likes Joff best when he is terrified and cringing at his boots.

He knew there were stairs leading down, he had no idea how he was to get down them. Joff didn’t want to leave which was funny because after so long wanting to leave this place..here was his chance and he was too lame and too scared to do so.

“What’s wrong?” Alyn asked gruffly though he was clearly laughing. “Do you need me to carry you?”

He whined and nodded, keeping his hair hiding his fearful darting eyes and red humiliated face.

“That’s a good decision, little boy. Tell me why you need me to carry you. Are you a spoiled, useless, naughty little brat only good for Sir to fuck?”

Choking down a sob of misery, Joff stammered, “A spoiled, useless, naughty little brat..only good for..Sir to fuck.” Oh, how he hated these fucking taunts, these sadistic games. He shuddered and sank lower in shame.

Alyn patted his head. “Good boy.” He attached a heavy chain leash to Joff’s wide collar and offered him clean boxers. “You earned this and you don’t have to crawl the whole way with the choices you just made.” He tossed the boxers in Joff’s face. “Hurry up.”

Joff rushed as much as his always sore and awkward limbs allowed after muttering, “Thank you, Sir.” He felt so much better to wear the boxers. It has been a long time since he remembers wearing anything. At least, he could have this flimsy protection against the unknown out the door. 

 


	29. A Strange New Pet

Alyn carried Joff in, smiling wide at the Frey opening the door for him.

He grabbed a blanket Reek didn’t seem to like and dropped it by his chair at the table, setting Joffrey on it. He attached Joff’s leash to the table and locked it then sat with his elbows on the table smiling at Ramsay. “Where’s the fucking food then?”

Joff kept on his hands and knees, head low and silent. Jeyne stared down at him in some horror then up at Alyn. “Wow.” She filled a plate of food for Alyn and silently handed it to him then sat back down to her own food. But she couldn’t help staring down at Joff.

Ramsay grinned at Alyn and at his very docile, if terrified, pet. “Well, I didn’t know you had it in you. I figured he’d be long dead by now and you’d be back to sneaking around with bad tempered redheads. Very nice work too. I approve. What a difference a few weeks can make with you, Alyn. Even if he wasn’t all messed up in body, I would barely know this was the same boy. Hell, Robert wouldn’t even recognize him!”

Alyn nodded. “He’s been doing well enough to live this long. It’s really up to him when he wants to die.” He dug into his plate and smiled as way of thanks to Jeyne then to Reek as his coffee was delivered.

Reek swallowed and pushed himself against Ramsay.

“Jeyne, could you please give me a bowl since you’re over there anyway?” He asked friendly and calm as he’d ever been.

Ramsay arched an eyebrow curiously but said nothing. Jeyne nodded and got a bowl to hand to Reek. Then sat to watch, hands twisting in her lap. She wanted to ask that Joff have food and drink too but she already knew she was asking a lot from the guys to tolerate the recent plans. So Jeyne had to leave this intervention to Reek.

Reek gave Jeyne a flat sarcastic smile. “Oh, did you need one or two?” He mumbled.

Alyn smirked. “One with water would be very thoughtful if you don’t mind, and Ramsay doesn’t care. Thanks, Reek.”

Reek slowly turned to Ramsay for help with a small, bewildered shrug.

Ramsay grinned at his huge-hearted puppy then said, “Oh give over, Alyn. The pets are too tenderhearted. They won’t stop pleading with their huge eyes until you’ve let your pet eat and drink.”

“Of course.” He took the empty bowl from Reek and filled it with eggs and sausage then set it on the floor. Reek brought him a bowl of cold water and he placed that next to the food. “Happy?”

Reek smiled nervously then inched behind Ramsay.

Joff didn’t move a single muscle, he just peeked up through his hair to see what Alyn wanted him to do. He wasn’t about to suffer any punishments in front of these others if he can help it. Joff did feel absurdly grateful to Theon for the chance to eat and drink.

Ramsay ruffled his pet’s hair and sat him in his lap. “Time to eat your own breakfast, puppy.” He held a forkful of waffle up to Reek’s lips but was watching Alyn and his pet with amusement. Jeyne pressed into Damon while she nibbled her eggs. She watched but tried to pretend she wasn’t.

Alyn patted Joff’s back where it wasn’t bruised or scabbing. “Go on. Just like home. Eat your food. Good boy.” Alyn went back to eating and slowly felt everyone’s eyes on him. He stopped mid-bite to look around the table and felt his face and shirt for ketchup. “What?”

Reek took a bite and curled up to Ramsay.

Joff managed out, “Yes Sir. Thank you.” He bent his head and ate exactly as a hungry timid dog would.

Jeyne had winced at the sound of his voice. It wasn’t that higher toned, smooth yet somewhat whiny arrogant voice. This was a harsher, almost hushed barking sound. A voice that wasn’t used much except to scream. Shuddering, she stared at Alyn but nearly crawled into Damon’s lap.

Ramsay just looked stunned and proud of Alyn.

“You don’t need to talk, little boy,” Alyn said in a low voice. He glanced over to see Joff cringing submissively and patted his ass. “When you finish, you push it against the wall with your nose and lay on your blanket. I’ll tell you if I want to hear you speak. Good boy.”

He drank his coffee and looked around. “So… um, wedding, huh? That’s weird, right?”

That was all the opener Jeyne needed and began to babble to Alyn about every detail being thrown into the wedding. Every detail of what she has been through trying to set up for this wedding shower today. Even the fascinating and strange sight of Joff using his nose to silently move his bowl and then laying curled tight on the blanket wasn’t enough to deter her.

Alyn listened very patiently. He smiled pleasantly and nodded at the right times. He glanced down to see Joff still behaving and so rewarded him by folding part of the blanket over his pale, shaking, emaciated body.

He stood to clear his plate and still felt like everybody was looking at him. “So, are you, uh, giving a toast Ramsay? Is your father that brave?”

“Yeah, Reek is writing it for me and then Father will probably go over it to make sure it sounds right. Alyn...you...are aware that..his foot faces the wrong direction, right? And..he is...really...really..underweight. I mean...trust me...I am the last one to dictate how far to go on a pet...but...that might be a little...extreme if you want him around longer. It is a bit unsettling to look at. I mean...can we have Qyburn look at the foot at least? Or even just let Damon re-break and splint it?”

Ramsay looked at Damon for some support.

“Yeah. It can get infected or bone fragments can break off and get into the blood stream. I mean… is this a slow death or… what?”

“No.” Alyn frowned. He looked at Joff who still appeared so meek and cowed. “Well… yeah. He can have surgery. Unless he decides to earn a punishment, I’d like him to get the proper pain meds and anesthetic.” His eyes swept around the table. “Everyone happy now?”

Jeyne nodded enthusiastically and blurted out, “Thank you, Alyn! He is lucky to have someone as merciful as you!” She curled into Damon’s lap fully now.

Alyn grinned at her and felt a little better.

Ramsay grinned and said, “Yeah, thanks, buddy. So...I have to head to work...you are on shift later to relieve me, Alyn. I have to meet with father and while I’m there I’ll pick up Jeyne from the wedding shower. So Alyn, if you are late, my father will skin me..guess who I’ll skin next?”

Ramsay gave his pet a kiss. “Be good for Damon today. And good luck when Jeyne finds out that you accidently put the helium tank in the garden last night. Whoops, did I say that out loud, puppy? Sorry.” He ran out the door.

Reek watched Ramsay go and put his head in his arms on the table, groaning.

Jeyne sat up suddenly so fast to glare at Reek that her skull smacked into Damon’s chin. “REEK! I KNEW IT! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL MORNING FOR THAT FU..STUPID THING!” She started trying to inch off Damon’s lap. It wasn’t healthy to sit on his lap while ranting and swearing. She glared at Reek as she tried to extract herself from Damon.

“Jeyne,” Damon said with a hint of warning in his voice. He pulled her back and gave her a little squeeze. “I need you to try to calm down. Take your medicine, both of you.”

Reek got up and trudged to his days of the week pill box. “Can I go lay down?” He took his pills and showed Damon his open mouth, lifting his tongue.

“Tell me where and I’ll chain you.” Reek looked surprised that it was that easy. “Bring Jeyne her pills.”

“Here, Jeyne. I’d like to stay in Ramsay’s room.”

“Go chain yourself and I’ll come up to lock you. Go on, honey.” He encouraged.

As soon as Damon had warned her, Jeyne went quiet. She lowered her eyes then lay her head on his chest. Now she took her medicine and showed that it was gone. “Master...I am really nervous about today. I..I have so much to finish...and I have so many boxes to finish moving to the foyer for Mr. Bolton. Can I please go get back to work now?”

Damon sighed but smiled softly. “Ok, sweetheart. You better make it up to me tonight.” He took her narrow face in one hand and kissed her before letting her go.

Reek stood to leave but hesitated. “Do you need me to clean up?”

Damon raised his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah. Thanks. Then you can go lay down.”

Reek smiled a little and started clearing the table.

Joff cringed very slightly when Reek started moving around him to clean up. He didn’t dare move or make a sound but even though he knew who it was….even though Reek was timid and kind, Joff was unreasonably afraid of him. As he was of all of them. He wanted to slink under the table or under Alyn’s chair but he didn’t dare to disobey.


	30. Bending So Far You Break

Jeyne somehow managed a miracle in her mind by getting herself and everything ready on time. As she heard Roose’s car pulling up, she ran to kiss Damon goodbye. “Do I look okay, Damie?”

Her hair was curled and the makeup was the way the hairdresser had shown her. She had something called a smokey eye and was hoping she pulled it off. Her dress was short and form fitting, coral colored. The small heels clicked purposefully across the tile.

“Ah, Jeyne, you look so beautiful baby. Have a good day, be good, and _come home to your Master_ , sweetheart.”  

“Tell Reek when he wakes up that I said goodbye.” She leaned up to kiss Damon then pleaded, “Don’t mess up my hair or makeup, please! It took me so long to do!” Damon’s eyes narrowed maliciously but he only smiled and kissed her goodbye. He waved to her from the window.

 

Joff heard a knock at Alyn’s door and did as he always did when the noise came suddenly. He dove under the table as it was the closest hiding place he could find. Curling up, a long low panicked whine coming out of him as he waited for Sir to make it end. He watched as Alyn’s boots crossed the floor.

“ _What_?” Alyn barked.

“It’s Qyburn. Ramsay texted me and told me to examine a pet of yours. Yet another damned pet like I am some sort of animal doctor. I should charge zoo fees.”

“Ah, here we go. Don’t worry, little boy, a medical professional who says ‘animal doctor’ instead of ‘veterinarian’ is the last person who would ever tell your family what’s become of you. No one here will.” Alyn looked through the peephole and, even then, checked his security cameras on his laptop. It was only the creepy medicine man, no matter how much he wanted an excuse to keep his door locked.

Alyn opened the door with a frown. “Come on in. I know Ramsay pays you a shit load of money but I didn’t think it was enough to warrant a fucking comedy routine.” Alyn slammed the door behind him and stomped to his bed. “Joffrey,” he said severely, “come. Up, now.” He patted the mattress.

Shivering in near hysteria, Joff obeyed but couldn’t control his small whimpers. He curled onto the mattress sobbing, hiding his head.

Alyn blocked Qyburn to bend down in front of Joffrey’s face. “Good boy. You know what it means when you make a good choice, right? You earn a better consequence for yourself with the action you take. You’ve been very good lately, don’t think I haven’t noticed. See how you have scars and scabs instead of fresh wounds? I really shouldn’t spoil you even more than your mommy did, but, since you chose to behave so well for long, you’ve earned the privilege of anesthesia for your surgery and painkillers for your recovery. Remember, any bad choice, any naughty action can change that. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?”

Joff had too much terror to speak but he was peeking up as much as he dared to. He inched forward slightly and gave a tiny timid lick to Alyn’s hand and whined softly, submissively.

Alyn pet Joff’s pretty hair gently. “Good boy.” He narrowed his eyes sharply at Qyburn. “Be good for the… Qyburn. I’m right here.”

Alyn slid aside and sat on his desk, watching Qyburn with his arms crossed. “He’s fragile.”

Joff tried to stay still even when that terrible touch came for him. When Qyburn started to touch his deformed foot and ankle, he howled in pain but kept still, clenching the mattress hard.

Qyburn grumbled about Alyn waiting so long to call him about the injury. “I will have to see him in the basement for this. Give me an hour to prep everything. I will give him an IV line now and start some medications. He is going to need several steel pins and he won’t be able to use this foot for quite some time.”

He started to prep his IV kit and Joff sobbed upon seeing the needle.

Alyn smiled a little and came to pet Joff’s hair the way he would when showing Joff he wasn’t in trouble or that a punishment was truly over now. “Shh, little boy. You’re my little cry baby, aren’t you? That’s not what the needle is for. It’s to make you better. This is to stop the constant pain. I think you’ve finally earned it. Be very still.” Alyn bit his lip and sighed. Joff was so pretty when he was this broken, it made Alyn so softhearted that Ramsay would be ashamed.

Joff stayed very still, the fine trembling easing a little under Alyn’s petting. As much as he hated Alyn’s touch when he was angry, Joff was soothed by Alyn’s kinder touch. It meant safety, it meant not getting hurt, it meant he was being good. Slowly, Joff started to feel calmer, the pain that was constant but then made worse by the examination was finally easing.

His tears became sluggish, his breathing slowed down and he no longer whined. “There, I shall text you when to bring him down to me.” Qyburn said and went to tell Damon he needed to do an impromptu surgery in the basement.

Alyn watched Qyburn leave and locked the door behind him. He stared at the door a moment then came to lay with Joffrey. He curled around his little boy and pet his smooth, frail body. “Good boy, Joffrey.” He pulled a blanket over the anemic white skin. “What do I say about punishment time, neutral time, and comfort time? They don’t overlap, do they? I don’t ever trick you into thinking one is another and you earn which time you get by the actions you choose to take. This is comfort time for a good boy. I want you to relax now and feel my warmth and the slow breathing of my chest on your back. Feel your heartbeat slow to match mine. You’re safe.” He ran his fingers through Joffs fine blond hair and whispered. “ _You’re mine_.”

He held Joff and watched the gray clouds through the window. What if he doesn’t wake up? What if he is so malnourished that the anesthetic stops his heart? Alyn would be so lonely again. What would he have to look forward to? Who would need him? How the fuck did this happen to him?

Joff melted into Alyn’s warmth and bulk, he submitted fully to the soothing voice and touch of his terrible monster. He shivered when Alyn said he was his, but Joff knew it was true now. He has known for awhile that there was no escape or easy death coming for him. This was it and how bad it got depended on the whims of Alyn.

For the first time, Joff felt an unwilling true need to feel safe in Alyn’s arms. He was allowing the foot to be fixed, to let the terrible pain end. Today Joff even got to have a full real breakfast and wear boxers. He was amazingly, foolishly grateful for it all. Snuggling against Alyn, Joff ducked his head low and tried to go as limp as he could to show he was trying very hard to be a good boy.

Alyn squeezed Joffrey very gently. “Do you want your toy or do you just want to rest? If you ask for your toy, I’ll let you come. If you ask to rest, I’ll hold you and let you rest. If you want me to decide I will. You can use your voice if you want to choose.”

Joff squirmed and whimpered. He wanted to do nothing more then lie here but he knew Alyn liked it best when he chose. Alyn would abide by whatever Joff chose, but later..he would pay for it. So he got out through chattering teeth, “Sir..ch..choose for me?”

Alyn inhaled and hummed. “That’s my favorite answer. It won’t take long and it will only feel good.” Alyn rolled away and pulled a clean, thin, bent vibrator with a textured end.

He lubed it and came back to Joff, putting it on the lowest setting to warm his hole up into opening. “Remember this one?” Alyn said in a low voice and smiled. It made Joff crazy as soon as it entered and found the right spot. He could keep moaning and gasping for hours. Alyn slowly inserted it then held it until Joff stopped grimacing. “Ready? It will help you relax… when it’s over.” He slid the stimulator into slide until it hit the smooth bump.

Like everything else it took time for Joff to bring himself not to fight or fear this toy so much. Now Joff has learned to try and relax his body right away, to allow Alyn to do as he wishes with him. It took a little longer for him to be able to respond to the vibrator. Even though Joff loathes the fucking thing, his body responds to it recently. And now with painkiller floating through him, Joff responds even quicker. Moaning, Joff sobs and rubs his head on the mattress.

“Shhh, there you go. Good boy.” Alyn turned it up to the next setting. “Who’s my naughty, spoiled brat?”

With a rather desperate high-pitched pleading sound, Joff replied, “Me...Sir.” He squirmed and panted. It was building, the unbearable agonizing mix of pleasure and degradation that always makes him cry wretchedly as he reaches his peak. “Please? Please, Sir? Please?”

“Tell me you love being my favorite toy and thank me for taking care of such a bad little boy, then you may.”

With a loud sob, his shattered voice babbled. “I love..being your fav..favorite toy. Th..thank you...for..taking care of your bad li..little boy.” Joff flung his head back, his hair momentarily bearing his face. His eyes were pleading, begging.

“Good job.” Alyn turned it up to the top setting. “Come for your owner.”

Joff wailed high pitched and came hard as his back arched. He made a mess on the sheet and instantly got terrified. “Sorry...mess...sorry…” Usually once started, Joff’s panics tend to spiral into mute shaking but the pain medication kept him present and verbal. Sadly, he could only get out the stammered apology. As usual, whenever Alyn punished him or sexually touched him, Joff was reduced to a true childlike status.

Alyn greedily took Joffrey to his chest and pet him. “Poor boy. Poor scared little boy. You’re so helpless. How can someone so cruel be so horribly vulnerable? I told you to come, didn’t I? I told you comfort time isn’t a trick. I’ll just hold you until you calm down again. You think I’m going to rub your nose in it and paddle your little ass? That was when you were being naughty and you came without permission. I’m only going to hold you now. Here.” Alyn wrapped him in the dry soft blanket. “Just rest now. All over. You did a good job. Time for comfort, little boy.”

Joff slowly eased himself back into Alyn’s chest. He started to very timidly rub his cheek onto Alyn’s chest, searching for further comfort. His breathing deepened and he felt himself relax and feel fuzzy.

Qyburn came back and did something to the IV that made Joff see everything very fuzzy then he saw nothing at all.

 


	31. A Whole New Role

Jeyne smiled at Roose and thanked him for picking her up and having Locke carry all the boxes.

“You are quite welcome, dear. I am so impressed at how much you have done all on your own. I would have been happy to pay for others to do the work for you. I can’t imagine Damon is happy allowing you so much freedom and work to keep you from his side.”

Flushing pink, Jeyne nodded. “My Master has been very generous and merciful. When your wedding is over, I may not be allowed away from the house or Damon for awhile. It is fine, I will show my Master how much I have missed him and he always is forgiving.”

Roose gave a smirk and commented, “How different you have become since you first moved into my son’s home. I am glad to see you have adjusted so well. And have become such a loyal girl to our family and such a very good friend to my Walda. How is Theon doing? I see you so much, but rarely do I see him. Whenever I come to the house he is always under a blanket or asleep in Ramsay’s room. Should I be concerned?”

Jeyne shook her head and gave a small smile back. “Oh no, Reek is fine. He loves Ramsay so much! It is just...he is very timid around others...Ramsay has been taking Reek out on dates alone and Reek is happier with him than ever!” Knowing what Roose will ask next, Jeyne continues.

“Ramsay has his best man speech almost done. Today he is picking up the suits for himself, Reek and Damon. I will help him get them after he meets with you this afternoon. He is supportive and loyal in every way even if he has trouble showing it, Sir.”  

Then Jeyne was surprised at Roose’s next probing question. At all times, Jeyne must be loyal to all. She must always answer Roose honestly, but withhold things Ramsay, Damon and the others wouldn’t want him to know. It was a balancing act to be in both worlds at once.

“Robert and his wife Cersie have a missing son, they are grieving deeply. However with no body to bury, they wonder and wonder...a terrible thing. How long has Alyn been keeping that boy? Is he keeping him for a reason or can I expect a body soon?”

Jeyne looked out the window and tried to reply carefully. “Alyn has trained Joff. He isn’t like...us...like me or Reek. I don’t even think Joff can remember who or what he was. Alyn has made him into a pet..but he doesn't use two feet or his voice really...he is a cringing dog. He will never fight back or try to run, I don’t think. It makes Reek and I grateful to have gentler Masters.”

“I have noticed that Alyn’s work productivity and initiative as gone up as well as Damon’s and Ramsay’s have. Turns out pets seem to be excellent motivators. Hell, should I expect Skinner to get a pet soon? Soon my son will be running a petting zoo.” Roose joked to Locke then he let Jeyne finally be.

“The cousins will have Walda come home in an hour. Plenty of time for you to direct the servants in the setup. And for you to greet the incoming ladies. Here is the list of the names. Let us practice the names and families again, Jeyne.”

With eagerness, she recalled every name from the list until Locke pulled into the Bolton estate. Within an hour, Jeyne had gone from little pet girl to a young lady effortlessly directing a fancy party. Jeyne hoped that Damon and Reek would be proud of her.

Instead, she had the feeling Reek would just be jealous and Damon would just want to make her come home to put her back in chains and her pretty sundress.

Walda’s joy was payment enough and Jeyne worked even harder to make sure she was enjoying her party.

 

“Well, it has taken me six hours, but I think we are finally done.” Qyburn peeled off the bloody gloves and gown, pulling a blanket over the sleeping bandaged form.

“I must say, if Ramsay hadn’t called me when he did...this boy would have been dying or dead within the month. I had to remove a small piece of his jaw bone that had somehow floated loose. I also found and cleaned two infected back teeth sockets. He will need to keep that IV for at least three days. Then oral antibiotics for a full two weeks course. He cannot move that ankle or bear weight on that foot at all, not for a month. He will need constant care and medications for the next week. He won’t be able to speak well or eat well for a week or two. Shakes, soup, smoothies, pudding and Ensures will keep him getting a little into his system. He is at a very dangerous weight. If he doesn’t stay still and get some nutrients into him, I don’t give his chances at a good recovery much chance.”

Qyburn handed Alyn a list of instructions and some pill bottles. “His mental state is beyond my help. However, I am giving you a continuing script for some valium. I think he will certainly need it. Do not leave him down here, don’t toss him into your cage either. He needs real care for a few days. Oh, he has suffered some mild brain damage..you need to stop kicking him or beating him in the head. Looks like these dents happened a few weeks back. It will catch up slowly if it hasn't already. You are lucky if that kid will ever remember how to spell cat. But between his mental state and the brain damage...might want to get a football helmet for him at least.”

Joff started to stir and moaned in pain and fear. He was confused, his ankle and foot didn’t move, it felt heavy and stiff. Looking about, he knew this room, it was the basement. He began to sob and giving loud wails that almost sounded like “Sir!”

“Thank you,” Alyn muttered quickly but sincerely. Again he wondered what the fuck was happening to him.

“Damon?”

He pulled his big pouting head up from the kitchen table. “What?”

“Can you bring Joff to my apartment? I don’t want to fold him up, you know? He’s very delicate right now.”

Damon slowly pulled himself up. “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Joff, it’s Alyn. You’re not in trouble. You’ve been very good and now you get to rest. Do you want to come home and sleep on a clean, soft, dry, warm bed? Only rest, little boy. No games, no punishments. Damon will take you home to wait for your owner. Remember that you’ve been a good boy and your owner wants you to rest. I’m getting medicine to make you stronger and to fight the pain then I’ll come take care of you.”

He heard the voice, he heard that he wasn’t bad and didn’t have to stay in the basement. Joff tried to reach a shaking hand out but then curled up to cover his head, whimpering.

Alyn pulled away sharply and let Damon take the sobbing incoherent boy away. Damon was gentle with wounded things. They both like to fight a challenge and the challenge had been long beaten out of him.

Damon tried to soothe the wailing tiny creature. Joff was so afraid and helpless he tried to beg though he was too weak. It was beautiful but it made Damon lonely.

Joff was terrified of Damon, he was so large, he remembered the video. What this huge giant did to Robb! He sobbed and shook, trying though his sore thick jaw and tongue to beg. “P...p..plea..please..don’t..mercy?” He peeked up through his hair at the giant and tried to move his trembling hands. He weakly raked at Damon’s chest, trying to find words...to ask for Alyn. “S...Sir? Where? Good boy...please…”

 

Jeyne looked at the bright pink bedazzled little phone that Damon had given her. She only had the contacts and apps that Damon or Reek have put on there for her. As Walda was sitting with a bunch of her sisters all of them looking at her presents, Jeyne texted Damon fast.

 

**MISS YOU DAMIE. HOME IN TWO HOURS. I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME MAKE WALDA SO HAPPY! I AM GRATEFUL! I TOOK PICTURES**

 

Jeyne sent along some pics of the decorations, the rich young looking bored and old ladies tittering at tables. Pictures of a table with a sky-high tower of presents. Walda looking thrilled with everything and Roose in the background seeming to approve. She sent one last picture, it was a selfie with her grinning widely.

PLEASE LET REEK SEE THE PICTURES TOO? I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN AND EVEN MR BOLTON SAID HE WAS IMPRESSED! I LOVE YOU, DAMIE!

It was pretty well known who and what Jeyne was, yet most of the women were discreet and gracious. They complimented her work and warmly included her in their discussions. A few of the younger girls were not as friendly. But mean girls were everywhere and Jeyne wasn’t offended.

“In another life, you would have been a professional wedding planner, I’d bet! Maybe if you are really really…. _good_ then perhaps your owner will let you finish getting your diploma. Then after a nice rest and a new sexual talent or two, you might even get to take some community college courses!”

Jeyne leaned closer as the other girls either gasped and giggled. With a voice as confident as any human could be...as sweet and thick as honey, Jeyne answered the pretty little redheaded bitch.

“Do you really think I could be a professional wedding planner? Thank you so much for that compliment, Ygritte. I do actually have my diploma and as for college classes..” Using everything she has ever managed to suck in her brain about how Ramsay and Damon move towards prey.

She tilted her head and moved slowly closer, staring the bitch down, her lips barely snarling or smiling. “If I asked my Damie...my beloved Master ever so sweetly for something...I usually get it. So if I wanted classes...or anything else.”

Jeyne now was whispering nearly into the girl’s ear. “Did you hear what happened to Robb Stark? I was the one to sweetly beg Damon to castrate Robb with his bare hands for me. He has really huge strong hands...and he is amazing with a whip. Do not fuck with me. I am not trying to come into your little pretty rich world. It's just a damned wedding then I’m gone again. It isn’t worth having my Damie turn into Smash and have him crash through your house to tear your limbs off.”

Ygritte turned pale and said nothing as Jeyne walked away. She was both elated and frightened by her daring. But she won…and her back was ramrod straight. Roose was just in the corner of her eye and he gave her an approving tilt of his head.

She was allowed to defend herself here. Good. That made Jeyne feel tall and present. It was an amazing feeling she has NEVER had before. She wants to share her joy and powerful feelings with Theon and Damie..but she cannot. They wouldn't understand.

 

Ramsay was livid. Where the living FUCK was Alyn? He swore he wouldn’t be late today. He knew, fucking KNEW that Ramsay had to leave on time. That he had to meet with his father and Roose Bolton does not tolerate tardiness.

When he texted both Alyn and Damon he heard that Joff had surgery. That was relieving to hear. That Alyn waited through the whole damned thing then ran to get the medication to give to the pet before coming in...that was too much! Any Frey could have done that! Damon could easily care for the pet while Alyn got his ass to his JOB!

So finally after waiting fifteen more minutes, Ramsay just packed it all up and left for his meeting with Roose. He flew down the road just to encounter an accident. His head whacked into the steering wheel and he nearly screamed in frustration.


	32. A Chance to be Another Kind of Me

“Joff, it’s Alyn. You’re not in trouble. You’ve been very good and now you get to rest. Do you want to come home and sleep on a clean, soft, dry, warm bed? Only rest, little boy. No games, no punishments. Damon will take you home to wait for your owner. Remember that you’ve been a good boy and your owner wants you to rest. I’m getting medicine to make you stronger and to fight the pain then I’ll come take care of you.” 

He heard the voice, he heard that he wasn’t bad and didn’t have to stay in the basement. Joff tried to reach a shaking hand out but then curled up to cover his head, whimpering. 

Alyn pulled away sharply and let Damon take the sobbing incoherent boy away. Damon was gentle with wounded things. They both like to fight a challenge and the challenge had been long beaten out of him. 

Damon tried to soothe the wailing tiny creature. Joff was so afraid and helpless he tried to beg though he was too weak. It was beautiful but it made Damon lonely.

Joff was terrified of Damon, he was so large, he remembered the video. What this huge giant did to Robb! He sobbed and shook, trying though his sore thick jaw and tongue to beg. “P...p..plea..please..don’t..mercy?” He peeked up through his hair at the giant and tried to move his trembling hands. He weakly raked at Damon’s chest, trying to find words...to ask for Alyn. “S...Sir? Where? Good boy...please…”

 

Jeyne looked at the bright pink bedazzled little phone that Damon had given her. She only had the contacts and apps that Damon or Reek have put on there for her. As Walda was sitting with a bunch of her sisters all of them looking at her presents, Jeyne texted Damon fast.

 

**MISS YOU DAMIE. HOME IN TWO HOURS. I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME MAKE WALDA SO HAPPY! I AM GRATEFUL! I TOOK PICTURES**

 

Jeyne sent along some pics of the decorations, the rich young looking bored and old ladies tittering at tables. Pictures of a table with a sky-high tower of presents. Walda looking thrilled with everything and Roose in the background seeming to approve. She sent one last picture, it was a selfie with her grinning widely.

PLEASE LET REEK SEE THE PICTURES TOO? I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN AND EVEN MR BOLTON SAID HE WAS IMPRESSED! I LOVE YOU, DAMIE!

It was pretty well known who and what Jeyne was, yet most of the women were discreet and gracious. They complimented her work and warmly included her in their discussions. A few of the younger girls were not as friendly. But mean girls were everywhere and Jeyne wasn’t offended.

“In another life, you would have been a professional wedding planner, I’d bet! Maybe if you are really really…. _ good   _ then perhaps your owner will let you finish getting your diploma. Then after a nice rest and a new sexual talent or two, you might even get to take some community college courses!”

Jeyne leaned closer as the other girls either gasped and giggled. With a voice as confident as any human could be...as sweet and thick as honey, Jeyne answered the pretty little redheaded bitch. 

“Do you really think I could be a professional wedding planner? Thank you so much for that compliment, Ygritte. I do actually have my diploma and as for college classes..” Using everything she has ever managed to suck in her brain about how Theon, Ramsay and Damon all move towards prey.

She tilted her head and moved slowly closer, staring the bitch down, her lips barely snarling or smiling. “If I asked my Damie...my beloved Master ever so sweetly for something...I usually get it. So if I wanted classes...or anything else.” 

Jeyne now was whispering nearly into the girl’s ear. “Did you hear what happened to Robb Stark? I was the one to sweetly beg Damon to castrate Robb with his bare hands for me. He has really huge strong hands...and he is amazing with a whip. Do not fuck with me. I am not trying to come into your little pretty rich world. It's just a damned wedding then I’m gone again. It isn’t worth having my Damie turn into DamonSmash and have him crash through your house to tear your limbs off.”

Ygritte turned pale and said nothing as Jeyne walked away. She was both elated and frightened by her daring. But she won….and her back was ramrod straight. Roose was just in the corner of her eye and he gave her an approving tilt of his head.

She was allowed to defend herself here. Good. That made Jeyne feel tall and present. It was an amazing feeling she has NEVER had before. She wants to share her joy and powerful feelings with Theon and Damie..but she cannot. They wouldn't understand.

 

Ramsay was livid. Where the living FUCK was Alyn? He swore he wouldn’t be late today. He knew, fucking KNEW that Ramsay had to leave on time. That he had to meet with his father and Roose Bolton does not tolerate tardiness. 

When he texted both Alyn and Damon he heard that Joff had surgery. That was relieving to hear. That Alyn waited through the whole damned thing then ran to get the medication to give to the pet before coming in...that was too much! Any Frey could have done that! Damon could easily care for the pet while Alyn got his ass to his JOB!

So finally after waiting fifteen more minutes, Ramsay just packed it all up and left for his meeting with Roose. He flew down the road just to encounter an accident. His head whacked into the steering wheel and he nearly screamed in frustration. 


	33. Good Boys

 

He was so thirsty...just like before...thirsty...but he can’t do any tricks for water...he was so thirsty. Joff blearily tried to lift his head and look timidly at the giant. “P..pl..plea..please..Wa..water?”

Instantly he cringed very low, chest down on the bed, peeking upwards through his air. As if just the mere act of using words could be an offense.

He panted in terror and pain, pleading, sobbing. _Broken...I am so broken...who was I again?_ But he really couldn’t or didn’t want to remember anyway, he just was so thirsty.

“Here, see if you can drink this.” Damon lifted a paper cup to Joff’s mouth, holding him upright. He had lollipop sponges to use if Joff couldn’t drink. The IV kept him hydrated.

Joff carefully sipped allowing the water to soothe his dry tongue. He whimpered, shivered then sipped a tiny more. It felt strange and he drooled, he was used to lapping water from a bowl. He tried to give  Damon a grateful glance then cringed down after.

“Because the anesthesia may make you sick you can’t swallow your pain meds and you’re too weak and sedated for intravenous opiates. I’m telling you this so you’ll understand what I’m doing. It won’t hurt at all. It will make the pain better but it will be uncomfortable for a little bit and you may be scared. Look.” Damon tried to show him what looked like a small turkey baster with a tiny creamy egg at the end. “It’s not scary. It won’t hurt.” Damon looked around the room for Alyn’s lube but only found a large bottle of lotion.

He groaned and called Reek.

“Uh, don’t get the wrong idea, but can you bring your, uh, Astroglide or whatever you use to Alyn’s? It’s on the property, Ramsay won’t mind. I will, I will! Joff is recovering- yeah. Ok, thanks.”

He texted the Frey’s to let them know Reek was allowed to come to the apartment, and nowhere else.

“Still with me, buddy?”

Joff was slowly edging towards hysteria. He had enough trouble with submitting to letting Alyn put things inside him. Now, this big man is saying he is doing it to stop his pain? Nothing made sense and he did not know where Sir was. This giant did not belong up here. But Joff couldn’t say any of that, he just panted in fear, peeking up at him.”Pl..please..don’t hurt..please?”

Damon warmed at his begging. “No, no hurting. No more hurting today. Alyn wants me to take care of you, not to hurt you. Keep being good and no more pain.” Damon spoke softly in his low, rumbly soothing voice. He gave in and let himself pet Joff’s fine golden hair. He covered Joffrey up to his shoulders with a blanket and rubbed his shoulder. “More water?”

Joff nodded meekly, rolling his eyes up under his hair. He was happy to be covered up and he dared not move under the giants touch. Joff was learning that petting meant he was being good, even through his pain..this eased him a bit.

He made a tiny whining sound, not so comfortable with using real words anymore. The scary giant was trying to be kind, the little boy Alyn has forced him to become responded to it.

“Here,” Damon slowly pulled him up to sitting, supporting him with an arm that felt like it was half the size of Joff’s back. “Try to go slow. Drink until you feel better.”

There was a quiet knock on the door.

Joff heard the sound of a knock and tried to dive under the bed in terror.

“Come in.”

“Uh… could… it’s, um, I’m not supposed to…” a soft voice said from the other side.

“Hold on,” Damon whispered and patted Joff’s head and he held him tightly. “No, no. No hiding. Lay down. You’ll only hurt yourself. You do _not_ want to tear out your catheter. Can you hide under the covers instead, like a good little boy?” Damon tried to sound like Alyn did when soothing him.

Joff nodded and whined to show submission and compliance. He shyly licked at Damon’s hand to show he would obey even as he shook with panic staring at the door. He laid down and tried to sink under the protection of the blankets.

“Hey.” Damon opened the door to let Reek in but he stayed in the doorway extending the bottle.

“Is he… ok?”

Damon smiled and pulled the bottle, hoping to pull Reek in a bit. “Come and see. Maybe you can calm him down.”

Reek shook his head. “I doubt it. He doesn’t know me. Maybe only Alyn can help him…” Reek shook his head and shuddered.

“Try. Joff, would Reek make you feel better? Does he feel less scary than me? He’s just a pet, remember? He’s tried to be nice to you since you arrived here. It’s ok if you’re afraid of me.”

Joff wanted to say he was just as scared of Reek as Damon...but it was never about what he wanted anymore...that was very clear now. He simply nodded and waited to see what these creatures would want of him. Has Alyn given him away to them? His pain made him groan then whimper.

Damon lubed the applicator once he’d snapped gloves on. “Try to reassure him I’m not hurting him. It’s will help him sleep and help with the pain. It’s almost like heroin in your ass. You should ask Ramsay for one.” Damon could help but laugh.

Reek narrowed his eyes and hesitantly approached Joffrey. “Do you _have_ to do it that way?”

“It’s absorbed directly into the bloodstream over a period of time as it slowly dissolves. It’s the fastest way for relief that’s safe for him. He’s coming down from the narcotic that knocked him out we can’t inject someone so underweight with an opiate without risking his breathing or heart stopping.”

“Ok, ok. It just… yeah ok.” Reek knelt by Joff. “Hey, I’m here. I promise he’s not hurting you. Relief is coming.”

Damon pulled back a section of the blanket to expose Joff’s narrow ass.

Joff howled high pitched but didn’t move. He sobbed and whispered, “Pl..pl...don’t hurt me...please...good..good little boy..please.”

Tears welled up in Reek’s eyes. “Hey,” he said softly and touched Joff’s hand lightly. “No hurting, Joff. No hurting. Good boy, Joff. It’s only a little scary.” He winced when Damon pulled the applicator out and the weird little oval didn’t come out with it.

Joff had very shyly grabbed one of Reek’s fingers when Damon put the applicator in, then shook, sobbing. When it was over, he tried to curl into a tiny ball again but stayed next to Reek.

“Good boy. All over. All done. Good job,” Reek whispered. “It may burn just a little at first but then it will feel amazing and the warm, melting, pain-free feeling will spread up your stomach,” he spoke as though he was reading a bedtime story to a toddler, there was no patronizing malice in his tone or expression, “then into your tight chest and you’ll breathe in sunshine, so nice and easy. It will start going to your neck and down your thighs, and to your shoulders. Do you need anything? Do you want music or a show on?”

Whimpering, Joff started to feel the medication work as Reek said it would. He tried so hard to use real words to speak, but it was so difficult. “Please...show…...and..water?” He cringed low each word a struggle and another fear that he has acted spoiled and bad...he asks for so much..too much. He began to pant in growing panic again.

“Ok. No tricks Joff. You’re doing so well. I’ll tell Alyn how very good you are, ok? Here, look.” Reek took Joff’s hand and brought it to his collar so he could feel the leather. “See? It’s ok. I’ll put a nice, calm show on.” Reek set his hand back on the blanket. He didn’t even know what he was trying to say by doing that or why. It felt like a kind thing to do.

Joff traced Reek's collar with shaking hands, then looked at Reek. Damon had no collar, but Reek did, he knows the girl does too. But he knows he looks much worse and that he can never know the freedom they seem to have. But another pet was a comfort and he put his head very close to Reek’s hand as he watched the show and let the medicine work to stop the pain. Peeking up at Reek through his long, snarled hair, Joff struggled through what he heard the Qyburn call a “ruptured larynx”. “Th...thank y...you.”

A soft moan briefly escaped Theon. He patted Joffrey’s hand. “I want to cut my hair off. It really bothers me,” he whispered. “Do you want me to brush your hair and pull it back? Alyn said to make you comfortable for being so good. No tricks, not from me. Not ever. Would that feel nice or would you rather not be touched? I can leave if you want too.”

 


	34. Kindness

Damon frowned. This game was not going as he wanted. He tossed a pillow at Reek’s face. “Use that to kneel on, stupid. Ramsay would hate for you to get bad knees.” He dropped himself into Alyn’s desk chair and broke the arm. “Oops. He probably wants you to leave.”

Joff didn’t know if he wanted his hair brushed, Alyn always brushed it when he wanted to. “Uh..if..you...want? I..uh..can’t…” He lost words and just lay his head back down. But when they spoke, his eyes darted nervously to whichever spoke.

“You’re kindest to Jeyne, Ramsay is kindest to me, why is Alyn… doing this? He’s never cruel to Jeyne or I, ever. I don’t understand.”

Damon shrugged and made a bewildered face. “Hey, I don’t know! I don’t think he planned any of this. I think it started as revenge or… torture or something. You and Jeyne didn’t kill people. It’s just not the same.”

“Yes, I did…” Theon muttered. He rubbed his face and put the pillow under his knees. _Never for fun._ Did that really matter? “Decisions can be hard sometimes. Don’t worry about it. Would you feel ok if I left? It looks like the medicine is working.”

Joff started to pant. All these questions and they aren’t telling him what the consequences are...the questions have no choices attached. He can’t answer them. These are questions that demand an opinion and Joff cannot comprehend how to answer. Whimpering, he just sank lower. He wanted to feel safe, he wanted comfort, he wanted the monster he knew best.

Reek smiled sadly. “Ok, it’s ok. I understand. It’s too much. Damon is an extension of Alyn. I bet he can call Alyn for you. You should hear his voice.” Reek stood and slowly left the room saying, “He needs someone to tell him things. Asking is too much right now. Let Alyn comfort him, please?” He stopped at the door. “Can I go?”

“Yeah!” Damon was happy to open the door. “Good boy!”

Theon gritted his teeth and left. He called Ramsay once he was in the shared driveway with two Freys watching him.

 

Ramsay was almost at his father’s house when he saw Reek call. “Hey, sweetie, I am running very late thanks to fucking Alyn! Father is going to beat my ass. Puppy, you’ll need to let Damon know that Jeyne will be late. And what do you need, Reek?”

Theon whined without meaning to. That will make Damon _real_ fucking friendly. “Nothing, sorry. I just hoped you wouldn’t be out long. That’s all. I won’t keep you, Master.” He looked back up at the apartment and almost ran his head into the garage wall.

“Oh, sweet puppy! I’ll get home as soon as I can to you, promise. Hopefully, this meeting won’t take long, then I’ll grab Jeyne and head home to get you. Don’t forget, tonight we get all fitted for our suits and then you and I are gonna go to that new pizzeria you wanted to try? Remember? Are you still excited, Reek?” Ramsay kept his voice soft and soothing.

“How is Alyn’s pet by the way? Have Damon keep a close eye on that runt. According to Qyburn, he isn’t really doing too well yet. Poor little fucker never thought I’d feel bad for Joff!”

Theon started crying then though he tried to hide it, pulling the phone away for a moment to take a deep breath. He sniffed. “I didn’t either. He’s not doing very well. It’s terrible. I should hate him. I _owe_ it to Shae to hate him, to Kyra and even to Jeyne for all the friends he took from her. I should kill him. But I can’t hate him and I feel like I hate myself. I’m sorry. I thought I was ok. I’ll tell Damon and have him chain me. I don’t feel good about anything…” he started sobbing and sat on the bottom step to the apartment. So much for not keeping him from the meeting he was already late for. “I’m sorry. I am ok. I know you’re late.”

“I don’t care, you are more important than Father. Now listen, puppy, do you remember when I first got you? I was rather harsh too with you, I made mistakes, remember the cat o nine tails and Damon lecturing me on going easier on you? Do you remember my mistakes, I do. Alyn is very new to this….and Joff was a very bad kid. Once Alyn has seen the damage caused and sees how Joff is trying very hard...just like with you and me….he will go easier on him. As for the other thing...well, are you anything like Theon was, Reek? Or are you almost an entirely different, better person? Joff isn’t really Joff anymore, honey. The same as you and Jeyne have changed...so has he. This version of Joff wouldn’t hurt a fly..and I would hate it if you didn’t cry and feel tenderhearted towards a little sad puppy. You are welcome to visit with him whenever you want. I will let Alyn know. He can’t be left alone for the next week or so anyway, so you can be assured of his comfort. Tell you what, will it make you feel better if I give Alyn the night off? The afternoon even, I’ll have him go home to his boy now if you’d like?” Ramsay offered as he turned into his father’s driveway.

Theon wiped his eyes on the sleeve of Ramsay’s jacket and zipped it up. “Yes. Thank you, Master. I love you.”

“I love you too, puppy. I have to go and I’ll text Alyn to head home. Are you still up for going out tonight, baby? I want to dress you up in your fancy suit then stuff pizza in your silly face.” Ramsay teased as he started to text Alyn.

HEY FUCKFACE. TAKE THE REST OF THE DAY OFF. GO HOME YOUR PET NEEDS YOU. HE KEEPS ASKING FOR YOU, GO TAKE CARE OF HIM.

“I’ll go rest, Master. Thank you. I’ll be ready. Good luck with your meeting.”

“Good boy. Go rest then shower, you can even do your hair all pretty for me. See you in awhile, puppy. I love you.” Ramsay disconnected and steeled himself to deal with his father.

Theon sat on the step for a few moments thinking. He watched thin streaks of clouds pass through the blue-grey sky. Had he really changed? He still felt like Theon. Who was Reek supposed to be and what was he going to become? Theon felt so much stronger, independent. He repeated the word in his mind a few times, _independent_. Was he closer to Joffrey now than he was then? He shook his head and trudged back up the stairs.

 

Damon opened the door. “Yes? Hey, you ok?” The smile in his eye quickly snuffed out. “What’s wrong?”

“Jeyne will be back late. Could you… lock me in? I don’t feel… good.”

Damon rubbed his shoulder. “I’m afraid to leave Joff. Skinner’s getting work done on his car and Luton should be coming back from a class soon. Do you want a Frey to do it? Big Walder? Do you want to just stay here until Luton comes back?”

Reek looked at Joff and sighed. “I think I’ll only confuse him. Oh, hey, Joffrey.” He walked back to the bed slowly and knelt a foot away so he wouldn’t feel rushed or crowded. “Alyn is coming. He is very happy with you. We, uh, Damon will tell him you’ve been so good.”

Joff understood this and nodded carefully then tried to speak. “Th..thank you...R..Reek. S..Sir..not mad? I..was not...not bad?” He clutched the pillow like a teddy bear and shivered. The medicine has taken the worst of the pain and the calm was settling over him. Enough that he could stop panting. Alyn was happy with him, was coming to be with his scared little boy. That both terrified and relieved him at once.

 

Jeyne had been assisting in the clean up when she saw Ramsay pull up from the window. Nervously, she looked at the clock. He was late for his meeting with Roose, which meant he would be late taking her home. She had to admit as fun as it all was, she was tired and missed Damon. She wanted to go home to cuddle with him and tell him of her day.

Sighing, Jeyne went to see if Walda wanted any more cake before she wrapped it up to save the maids the trouble.

She found Walda staring out the window looking rather concerned. She turned hearing Jeyne and smiled. “Oh, no more for me, thank you. Everything was wonderful… except one of the guests.” She giggled. “But seeing you take her down was my favorite part of the day!” She laughed but peered through the window again. “Do you know that woman? She seems to be hanging around. I don’t think she’s anyone’s mother.” It was dusk, though and getting hard to see.

Jeyne was getting tense and worried, she was missing her medication time, her dinner and her time with Damon. Even though it will not be her fault that she is late, he will be angry about it. And by that point, Jeyne will lose control because she hasn’t taken her pills that keep this sharp panic down. She will insult, swear, do something to give Damon a reason to punish her.

“I don’t know..I just know her name is Ygritte and she was a cunt.” Jeyne gasped and covered her mouth. “I am so sorry...please. I really am. I..I am running late tonight..I..Damon has us all on a schedule. And this is when we eat and I…” Jeyne blushed. “When I take my medications.”

Walda nodded and pulled herself away. “It’s not Ygritte…” she muttered to herself then snapped out of her strange feeling. “Let’s go then!” She smiled. “You should call him on the way.” She texted Roose as they walked out and thanked Jeyne again for everything, trying to get her to laugh about some of the bitches they had to put up with.    


	35. Giving In

Roose glared at his son from behind his desk. “Tardy as always, will you never become responsible?” Ramsay shifted foot to foot as his father warmed to his lecture. Once it ended and Ramsay was allowed to sit did the meeting begin. Much of it was a standard debriefing of jobs, new potential clients and then two interesting names.

“Petyr Baelish and Euron Greyjoy are invited to our wedding and the reception. Both are getting a little too big for themselves...and I would like both to never be seen again once the reception is over. And unlike with Joff..I don’t want Euron and Petyr to be anything but clearly dead. I don't care if you torture or what methods you employ. But do not allow them to be alive even in your basement for more than three days. Hear me? I want their bodies found. And I want all papers signed over. Hear me?”

With utter delight, Ramsay grinned and said, “Yes father. Suddenly, I am really looking forward to your wedding!”

 

**Roose, love, I’m a little nervous about a blonde woman who seems to be watching my lovely party as the guests file out. I’ve asked my brothers to drive Jeyne and I. Please forgive your loving bride for interrupting you with foolish worrying as I’m sure it’s quite unwarranted. I would rather bother you then fail to tell you something important. Thank you again for a wonderful evening! I’ve thanked Jeyne many times over. -your Walda**

 

As if he could almost hear or sense something that Reek and Damon couldn’t...Joff lifted his head briefly as if scenting the air. Then his head ducked down but he began to try and move to get off the bed. “S.Sir..here...sp..spoil...spoiled b..boys..no..furniture...I..want...to...need..to crawl...please…”

He was desperate to make sure Alyn stayed happy and kind. Joff needed comfort time very badly. He needed to stop these questions, to be with his own monster. Whining, Joff saw the tubes and stopped trying to leave the bed.

Instead he crawled to the very end of the bed, hands and knees, very low and whined. Shuddering, his eyes full of dreaded anticipation and a desperate, terrible, fearful worship, Joff waited for Alyn to enter.

Damon woke up without realizing he’d fallen asleep. Reek was curled in his lap sleeping on his chest. “What? Get off the bed? Oh, no. No, Joffrey. Alyn wants you in the bed. You have to rest. He told me to put you there and that’s where he wants you stay. Good boy. I’ll be right here and you can listen while I tell Alyn how good you were.”

Damon looked down. “Aw, ha ha, ew. He drooled on me.” He pulled out his cell and frowned at the time. As he texted Jeyne he heard Alyn running up the stairs.

 

**Baby, glad you had a good time but please come home. It’s meds time, sweetie.**

 

Then he took a selfie pointing to Reek passed out in his lap and sent it to Ramsay.

Alyn burst through the door.

“Whoa! Easy, easy, he’s very scared already!”

Alyn ran to Joffrey. “You ok, little boy? Why aren’t you sleeping?” he asked gently.

Bursting into soft tears of relief, Joff inched forward and gave tiny licks and nudges to Alyn’s hands. He whimpered and his eyes just peeked enough through his blonde hair. They looked up as much as they dared, brief eye contact.

Enough to see the near hero worship, the fearful adoration, the dependence and those child like eyes that beg for his monster’s comfort. “S..sc..scared..to..sleep...S..sir..bad boy?”

Now he cringed down very low on the bed, terrified by not sleeping he had earned a punishment.

“Poor little boy,” Alyn said softly. He pet Joffrey’s silky, fine hair. “Was he good?”

“He was very, very good. He’s been nothing but a very good boy while you were gone.” Damon stood up and carried Reek’s limp body.

“Good.” Alyn didn’t even look at Damon. He didn’t seem to be talking to him. “Thanks. Please lock the door.”

“Ok.” Damon stretched a little and left them.

Alyn leaned pillows against the wall and sat on the bed, slowly pulling Joffrey into his lap.  He wrapped his arms around the little boy and kissed his forehead for the first time. “Poor little boy. Poor little Joff. Did you miss your owner?”

With a grateful whimper, Joff curled into Alyn and shivered while trying to weakly grasp at his shirt. “Yes...pl...pl..please..I..waited...missed...S..Sir.” Joff whispered and stuttered then sniffed and was so stunned at the kiss he was overwhelmed. He lowered his head and began to pant. “G..G..good..boy?” He was terrified that asking might be bad.

“Yes, Joffrey. Very good little boy. Hush, now. I have you. Yes, you are a good boy.” Alyn rubbed his cheek into Joff’s hair. “I don’t want to hurt you so much anymore. You’re not the little brat I found. Not anymore. You’re a good little boy now.” He sighed against Joff’s head. “I love you. Try to sleep now.” He wiped his eyes. So that’s what happened to him…

Joff dared to peek up and make another brief eye contact. “Not..not bad boy...any more?” He tried to make sure he understood each word, words sometimes fly past his scarred mind. But he heard something that he could latch onto. Not bad..not hurt so much...Sir loves him. He felt as if he passed a terrible test. It broke something, maybe a last of Joff from before, but something broke deep inside.

“No. Joffrey is a good little boy now.”

“I...l..love...S..sir” He managed to get out then rubbed his face against Alyn’s chest. His breathing slowed and he began to make small affectionate sounds. Then his eyes fluttered closed and since Alyn’s thumb was closer than his own...Joff sucked on it while he slept, finally feeling safe.

Alyn gasped. His erection pressed into the warmth of Joffrey’s thigh but he knew Joffrey was far too weak so Alyn put his needs first and it actually felt good.

 

**SORRY RUNNING LATE, MASTER. WALDA IS TAKING ME HOME NOW. RAMSAY IS RUNNING BEHIND. I AM VERY SORRY, I WILL GET THERE IN TEN MINUTES WALDA SAID. LOVE YOU, DAMIE. PLEASE DO NOT BE MAD AT ME, PLEASE?**

 

Jeyne sent the text after she read what Damon had sent her. “Well, I am not in spanking territory yet. This was just a gentle warning. Next one would be the time I’d start to worry.” It doesn’t occur to Jeyne that her casually said statement might not be normal. This is her normal.

Once Walda and Jeyne are alone, Jeyne sheds the young lady that creates parties and takes bitches down a peg. She has started to speak more freely around Walda. Sometimes it shocks the woman, sometimes it doesn’t.

“I am so happy to see you have so much fun! You looked so surprised when you saw everything! Some of those presents were amazing but some confused the hell out of me. The wrought iron candle holders with matching wrought iron goblets were very confusing. I love the new tea set and those amazing silk sheets! Thank you so much for driving me home after your own party. I am so glad you chose me to be your maid of honor, I am so glad you are my friend! And Reek likes you too! Sometimes we have to have the three of us hang again!” Jeyne suggested, nervously looking out the window, biting her lip to keep it from trembling.

“Sounds wonderful!” Walda laughed pulling onto Ramsay’s street.

 _Please..don’t let me panic now._ Everything in her was aching, was tensed, every wound she has had is flaring up. Instinct tells her to bolt, to hide, to get away until she can find Damon. Until her Master shows to make it all better.

Laughing a little wildly, Jeyne looked at Walda. “How do I do that? How do I keep switching between a young lady with a purpose to this fucking sickening desperate dependence upon Damon? I must be insane, Walda. I wonder how many of me there are in here?”

Walda smiled sadly, regretting that she asked so much of Jeyne. She had clearly arrived at the limits of what she could handle.

 


	36. If I Belong to You, Do You Belong to Me?

Jeyne was near tears when she finally was inside the gate of Ramsay’s estate. Thanking Walda in a rush, with a hug, Jeyne carried her high heels in one hand so she could run. As fast as she could go, she flew into the house. “Damie? Master? I am so sorry, please forgive your Jeynie?”

“Boo.” Damon stood behind her grinning. “Stop yelling, you’ll wake him up. Go take your medicine, sweetheart. I have to put Reek to bed. I’ll come make dinner in a sec.” Reek was curled up in his arms snoring softly. His head was at a slightly awkward angle and his jaw hung open.

Jeyne felt better as soon as she saw Damon but she giggled at the sight of Reek curled up on his nemesis. “Yes, Master. I missed you so much. I can’t wait to hug you and tell you about my day and hear all about yours!”

“Heh, it was very interesting.” He made a silly ‘help me’ face at Jeyne glancing down at Reek and grinned. “Medicine and food. Now, Jeyne.” He headed upstairs with Reek.

“Jeyne?” Theon tried to sit up. Damon stopped in case he panicked. “Master?” He rubbed his eyes and looked up, growing pale. “Oh god. I can walk.”

Damon smirked. “Do you remember what you told me? I’ll lock your chain. Do you have to piss.”

Theon sighed. “Yeah.”

 

Damon came into the kitchen after locking Reek’s chain on. “He’s medicated and Ramsay will feed him soon. How’s my Jeynie?”

Jeyne had gone straight to the kitchen after smiling at Reek. She took her medicine and was hunting through the freezer to find them food. As soon as Damon came in she hurled herself into his arms, grinning.

“Missing you! Dying to hug you and can I sit on your lap while we eat? Please? Did you get my pictures, Damie? Walda was really surprised and was so happy. Everyone really liked all the stuff I did and even Mr. Bolton was impressed! I can’t wait for the wedding party brunch next week! But now I want to hear about you, Master. And can we cook together? Please?”

The medicine has not had time to work and the babbling was just non-stop like a hurtling train off its tracks. Her eyes pleaded up at Damon like a sad puppy, silently begging him to understand that she just wants to be good for him.

“There’s a brunch! Holy shit.” Damon rubbed his head. “Wait, wait, what about food? Did you eat already?” He carried her to the refrigerator and looked around, taking out some turkey, lettuce and mustard. “Want a sandwich?”

“Yes, please! I haven’t eaten a thing since breakfast when I left here. I mean there was catered food and cake but I was too busy to eat.” Jeyne said casually as she started to nibble on Damon’s chin contentedly.

“Too busy?! Jeyne!” Damon took a deep breath and made himself count to ten. He’d been trying to learn not to overreact since he went too far the last time they fought. “Ok. I think you know I wanted you to eat lunch. Did you, at least, take the medicine I sent with you?” He sat her down at the table. “Stay right there, Jeyne.” He started making them sandwiches. “You like mayonnaise but not mustard… right?” He decided to grab himself a beer.

“Yes, please. I am very sorry, Master. I just got so caught up and I was directing everyone and all the little things...I remembered my medicine and took it. Please, forgive me? Damie, I promise not to do it again.”

Jeyne was terrified that Damon might take away some of her wedding power, some of her activities. They were so important to her, to have this little taste of..something of her own.

Damon drew a deep breath and tried to remember what his therapist said. He heard her concern. She was trying to meet him… on the road… or something. Don’t yell that only escalates things. “Ok, Jeyne. I am glad you took your medicine. I guess…”

Try to see things from her perspective? Wedding shit is stupid! He couldn’t pretend that was great! What if it was something great like a weapons expo? He could get lost in that. “... ok, you were excited and distracted. It's a special… thing. I guess I get that. Well… you’ll eat now. You…” he looked over at her, “do you really want to hear about my day?” he pouted with a little grin.

Jeyne’s puppy dog eyes were huge and full of gratefulness. “Oh, Damie! No Master could be as understanding..thank you so much..you get me so well it kind of scares me! I swear I will send you a pic of me eating my lunch every time I am over there! Yes, I really really do want to hear about your day!”

And her wide smile let him know it really was the truth. “Damie, you have never once bored me with your stories yet! Exciting or fun things always happen around you!”

“Huh, huh,” Damon beamed. He tried to remember what the counselor said again… ‘Point out positives. Share good feelings to amplify them.’ The fuck does ‘amplify’ mean? He cleared his throat. “Ok, Jeyne, that is a very nice idea. That makes me feel much better about you going out again. Besides, I always love photos of you, especially when you’re gone. Well, oh!”

He almost forgot. “Here baby. Eat it all, please. Shit! Did you want cheese? I have provolone?” He grabbed it while going back to his smooth, cool guy way of talking to tell his story.

“First of all, poor Joffrey had surgery today. He is NOT the Joffrey you knew. I might even suggest to Alyn to rename him. That may make it easier for the kid, you know? Alyn, like, really beat it into his broken brain that what he did were BAD and Joff hurt women and vulnerable people for no reason and that’s BAD so now he seems stuck thinking he’s bad and always deserves hate and pain. But,” Damon sat putting the bag of cheese from the deli on the table, “you should have seen Alyn! Oh, my gods! He is in love now and said, ‘Oh baby, oh good boy, oh poor boy, hush hush!’ I was like, WHAT? WHO IS THIS? WHERE IS ALYN? Oh, my gods! Baby! Reek was all, you know, a mess like he gets, and he was scared because he wanted to run and shit, and he’s like ‘Chain me, Damon. Man, do it. Do it, man. You gotta.’ But I was like, “Dude! Look! I can’t leave that little shit! Surgery, Reek!’ And he was crying, right? Guess what, baby? Was I mean to him? Ask me. Ask me if I bullied Reek today.”

Jeyne giggled and asked, “Did you be a mean bully to Reek today, Damie?”

“NO, JEYNE! Huh? I was SO NICE! You would have thrown your panties at me if you were there. Really, you would be so proud of me. AND I didn’t patronize him! No! I was just cool, like a guy! And GUESS WHAT? He cried on me until he fell asleep and, OH! Look!” He took out his phone and messed around with it before sliding it over to her. “Old fuck face should be home soon. That’s what I sent him. See?” He grinned at her leaning close to see how impressed she was with him.

Jeyne laughed and then gave Damie a  loving hug, hard around his neck. “I want that picture, please!!! Can I have it for my phone? You really try so hard for me, I love you so much! I think you are right, Joff needs a new name. I remember when I saw him coming in..he didn’t look like himself anymore. In his eyes...it's like its all gone because it was like...really beaten out of him. I feel terrible for him. I really like Alyn but he scares me a little with Joff. I’m glad that he has you to guide him, like how you got Ramsay to be easier on Reek.”

“Oh, yeah!” Damon nodded as he ate. “I did, huh? You’re right, baby. I should help Alyn out more. He always listens to me. I know he wants to be gentler, believe me. I can tell. He sees Joffrey has changed into someone else. I… Ramsay feels like ‘Theon’ was an act, you know? An act that he _hates_ . That’s why he renamed him to Reek and why he doesn’t like anyone to call him Theon. Alyn _hated_ Joffrey and wanted to change him. The thing is, I never hated you. Anything about you, at all. I wonder… if it’s harder for you? I don’t know. I didn’t want _you_ to change, just your life. You know?”

Jeyne understood now about the name changes. But now she squirmed, she hoped Damon didn’t want them to have another of those strange stilted overly polite conversations on emotions. She hated those.

“I don’t know...I did run first. So maybe it was. I couldn’t figure out what I really was, I think. I was really confused. You called me a pet but Reek was a pet. I don’t wear a collar except for playing, I had the name and I am just...more challenging?” She grinned with mischief. “I know I can become a bad girl and sometimes I am naughty, Reek doesn’t dare. I don’t get scared the same way he does...and I KNOW I am nothing like that poor freak upstairs. You told me I was your girlfriend, maybe your wife someday but I was a pet, I was owned and I couldn’t put it all together in my head.”

She hugged her Master harder and whispered, “Now I understand that I am your pet, your girlfriend, and your good little girl. I am all of it in one.  I am just a very lucky girl to have a Master that allows me that badly needed girl time. Hey, Damie….” Her voice became seductive, “If you had changed my name...what would it have been?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. You’re my little China doll but that doesn’t work. Maybe I never gave you a pet name because I’m just not creative enough. I like Jeynie and Jeynie doll and good girl. Why would you like something sexier like, uh, Big Tits McMuffin?”

Jeyne burst out laughing right into his ear. “No, no! I like your names for me! When you call me Jeynie, I feel warm and squishy inside! When you call me Jeynie doll I feel so tiny and want to climb you. And when you call me a good girl, a warm pulse of amazing fucking lust just swells through me and steals my damned breath!”

“Oh yeah?” Damon's voice dropped and he squeezed her a little. “What happens when I call you my naughty girl?”

She gave a tiny whimper and her eyes went dark with fear and lust. They became the sharp eyes of prey, but willing prey. “I can’t think then...that is..when I want you to hunt...or to play hide and seek...or other games…” Now her little hands played in his hair and she was caught in his gaze.


	37. Hunting is the Best Game of All

“Good. Are you all done eating? Do you want to play with me?” He was going to tell Ramsay when he got home, but something was holding him up, probably a random errand from his father, so Damon quickly texted.

  **Your boy scared himself but he was good. Told me he wanted to run. Couldn’t chain him, had to watch J. That’s why I was holding him. Knew you’d want to know. NBD, he was v good.**

  **BE HOME IN TEN MINUTES. ENJOY TIME WITH YOUR PET. NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU TONIGHT LATER ON. NOT URGENT BUT IMPORTANT.**

“Alright, that shit’s done. Now I don’t have to wait for old fuck face. He’ll be home soon so watch where you run. Bob, we humbly ask that you bestow your blessings upon this hunt and take no toe or foot in your infinite mercy,  Amen. Ready?”

Jeyne was already breathing faster, eyes dilated, ready to flee. “Yes, please!”

“Good. Any naughty little girls in the kitchen better start running. I’ll count to twenty. One…”

Jeyne was gone and fleeing to one of her favorite hiding spots. It was a small little balcony leading to the upper floor that she can lay flat upon. He won’t be able to see her unless he goes up the stairs. It has no railing and she can leap off it to the stairs to keep moving. She flattened herself and grinned up at the ceiling. Jeyne loved this game so much….

Once Damon got to twenty he shouted, “No doors, no windows, no danger!” and took off running. He thought he heard her by the stairs so stopped there first then heard a noise by the front door and ran for the entrance. “Jeynie!”

Ramsay stared in confusion and horror at Damon’s outstretched bear hug ready arms and wide loving grin. “I'm Ramsay! Don’t fucking kiss me!”

A giggle came from above them.

Damon burst out laughing and couldn’t stop himself anyhow. He picked Ramsay up and twirled him around in a big, tight hug. “Why not, you fucking asshole? Kiss me! Kiss me, Ramsay take me away from this desolation! The Yankees burned the cornfields, Ramsay!” He dipped Ramsay low and kissed his mouth and then laughed right onto it before laying him on the entryway tile.

He swirled around. “I HEARD YOU! I HEARD A GIGGLE!” Damon took off running upstairs.

Jeyne shrieked and flung herself out of the space, leaping onto the staircase, heading down the stairs just beyond him.

Ramsay lay there and watched them with a grin. “Fucking lunatics.” He got up and went upstairs after they flew past so he could find his puppy.

Damon skidded across the tile and started gaining on Jeyne easily enough when she took a corner into what used to be Skinner’s room and was more like his headquarters now. Damon slammed into the wall laughing and lunged at her.

Shrieking, Jeyne skipped towards the right to avoid his grasp and threw herself down. Squirming she tried to get under the small couch to think of another strategy.

Damon grabbed her hip and pulled her skirt up over her back. “Gotcha.” He tore her underwear down. “MY Jeynie doll.” He rubbed between her outer lips until he found her clit. “You’re nice and wet for me. You must be ready to surrender. Good girl. Who am I?” He unbuttoned his pants.

Jeyne heard 'good girl' and melted, she soaked his hand, whimpering. “Master...I’m your good girl, I surrender, I submit, I...please, Master!” Every bone in her body seemed to go soft and she moved against him, panting.

“That’s my good little girl. Very good.” Damon inserted himself. “Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good.” He grabbed the back of her neck and started fucking her. “MINE! MY Jeyne! Only mine!”

Jeyne gasped and whined out, “Only yours, Master! Please, harder, I want you to..to…” She arched then growled out, “Fuck me like you need to make me your bitch. Take me down and make me scream for you, blow my fucking mind, Master.” She knew it was daring to speak that way to Damon but it was sexual, not disrespectful in any way really..she hoped.

Damon grinned and smacked her ass. “Naughty little girl. You’re just perfect.” He released her neck and grabbed her chest with one arm, holding her hips with the other. He lifted her without pulling out and set her on Skinner’s desk, shoving a wireless mouse and keyboard out of his way.

Damon grabbed her hips with both hands and let go pounding her harder and harder giving little smacks to her ass. “Who owns you?”

Jeyne was almost beyond speech, lost in sensation so intense and good that she was crying. “You do...Master...Damon’s good..naughty...girl..AHH! Please! Yes, please, please….” Her nails dug into the desk and she was losing control.

“Good girl. Come hard for me, good, pretty little girl. Come hard for Master.”

Jeyne screamed with it, shuddering and rode it, sweetly painful waves crashing through her. “MASTER! YOURS, YOUR GOOD GIRL!” Sobbing, keening, it surged again and she thought it really might kill her. “AH..Master..I..can’t..please…” She wasn’t sure what she was trying to say, caught in sensation.

“Good girl.” It was all Damon could take and he came inside her. He sighed and pulled out to pick her up, grabbing her underwear off the floor. “Let’s go watch a movie and snuggle. Do you need water, my sweet little Jeynie doll? Huh?” He gave her lots of light kisses and rocked her in his arms. “I love you, baby.”

She curled into his chest and kept trying to nibble his lip when it come close to her mouth. “Yes, please...I love you, Damie. You are my whole world.” Jeyne licked a path along his neck, then gave a little growl and gave a firm but not painful tiny bite. “Mine. My Master. My Damie…”

Ramsay went to his room and turned on the light, sighing. So much for going out tonight. Reek was probably too tired and stressed for it now. He went to the bed and sat next to his puppy and nuzzled his hair.

“Master?” He flipped over and grinned. Theon sat up and wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s neck. “I’m so glad it’s you! I can’t wait to go out! I’m so happy you’re not Damon! Can I wear my new cool shoes?”

Chuckling, Ramsay squeezed his pet and said, “Well, I saw a picture today and you certainly weren’t complaining then! You were using Damon as a pet bed! So fucking adorable, Reek! I love you, so you want to go out still?”

He smacked his pet’s ass and nibbled his ear. “Hurry up then! I don’t want to wait all night for you to primp, Missy. Thirty minutes and that includes your shower.” He unlocked Reek’s chain and grinned. “Hurry up, puppy!”

“Ok!” Theon ran for the bathroom but stopped to peek out of its doorway. “Now I have to take a fucking cold shower. Thanks a lot.” His eyes narrowed as he smiled. “That’s not fair.” He shut the door without closing it completely and started his shower. Then he got a great idea. “Hey, could you please ask Jeyne if I could borrow her flat iron? I looking so fucking hot with straight hair. It’s like the only straight thing about me anymore, ha ha.” He felt the water and hopped in.

Ramsay snorted then yelled back, “No! I like your curls too much.” He changed his clothes into something a little more formal. “Hurry up! We have to get that damned fitting done tonight! You can ogle yourself in the mirror all you want then. Well, until I get my suit on..then you will fall to the ground in lust and worship.”

Theon smirked. “Yeah, but then I’ll never make it to the fitting.” He didn’t bother to wash his hair then and was out of the shower in five minutes. “Ok, but, you should really let me straighten my hair for the wedding. You don’t know if you’ll like it until you see it. You have to try it. It’s amazing.” Theon waggled his eyebrows. “What do you want me to wear?”

“I want you to wear me. But oh...you mean clothing? Oh...how about your new blue shirt and those bleach jeans and your new shoes. I’ll tell you what...you try something new with me tonight when we get home...and I will let you have Jeyne straighten your hair tomorrow. That way you can show me and I’ll make a final decision, okay? Huh? Wanna?” Ramsay gave his most playful grin.

“Yes! Yes! Thank you!” Theon pulled his blue shirt on and hopped into his bleached skinny jeans. “Thank you, Master! Just when you see my hair all slick, stand at least five feet back or, ha ha, put a tarp in front of your dick so you don’t come on it from across the room as soon as you see it.” His foot got stuck and he fell over onto the floor, pulling his jeans on at last. “Skinny jeans, heh.” He scrambled up to pull on his ankle socks. “Oh god! I can’t wait to get my hair cut! I can’t wait to see you in a suit and eat pizza! You’re not mad… about Damon? It felt...” he blushed, “he told me it would be ok.” Theon gulped and stood up ready. “Ta da! Well under half an hour right?”  

Ramsay grinned and then yanked Reek close, giving him a very harsh deep kiss. “My love, you are only getting a very small trim, not a real haircut and I have the final say on the style. Because you are MY puppy, right? But you may choose your own suit and you may try as many hairstyles as you would like at home and at the salons. You show me your favorites and I’ll pick the best one.”

He grabbed Reek’s shoulders and headed downstairs with his puppy. “I cannot wait to play dress up with my puppy.”

Theon wrapped his arm around Ramsay’s waist and leaned into him.

“And as for Damon...he is my best friend, you are my beloved pet. I expect you two to get along and become closer over time as friends. Well, as close to a friend as an alpha and the runt of the litter can get…like if I was friends with Jeyne, you know? I don’t get jealous over that, Reek. My god, that picture was adorable, I already changed it to my screen saver, see? I know he bullies, teases and can give you a rough time. Hell, before you came along it was poor Alyn suffering Damon’s friendly jesting.”

Theon didn’t want to look at the screensaver.


	38. Make Me Forget Who I Am

Grabbing Reek’s jacket he stuffed him into it quickly “Ah, so far behind today. Okay, lemme text Damon, he has to try on his fucking suit too. He can take Jeyne and do it tonight before they close.”

“You should let me do your hair for the wedding, if you want to. I’m not the runt anymore, by the way. Have you seen Joffrey? Maybe that’s why Damon isn’t patronizing me so much.”

Ramsay gave an exaggerated aggrieved face. “You don’t like my hair, huh? Here I thought my luscious locks are what drew you in...hmm...maybe you can show me how to style my hair tomorrow. No, I haven’t seen Joff since breakfast. He was certainly lower on the totem pole than you and Jeyne. Yeah, that could be it...Damon sees a new toy to be demeaning too. Unlike you, Joff won’t dare get upset over it, so Damon may wander back since he loves your reactions so much.”     

“I love you hair!” Theon laughed and blushed. “I want to play with it. I’ll make you look real slick.” He winked and snapped his fingers.

 

Ramsay turned the corner and smiled at Reek. “Hey, here we are. Stay right there and I’ll open your door in a minute. I mean it Reek. Good boy.” He helped his puppy out of the car and led him into the wedding shop.

 

**HEY GREAT WHITE HUNTER, MUST DO YOUR SUIT FITTING TONIGHT BY NINE. JUST TAKE YOUR WHATEVER WITH YOU. GIRLS LIKE CLOTHES AND FITTINGS AND SHIT.**

 

 Jeyne was snuggled into Damon as she heard the door slam then heard Damon’s phone beep at him. She peeked at the text then gasped and looked up him. “Oh, Damie! Can I come with you and see you all done up so handsome? Please? You have to go, it's very important, Master!”

Jeyne put up her little hands into begging paws, stuck out her lower lip and gave him her big begging eyes. “Please Master? Damie, please? I’ll be a very good girl and protect you from all those hungry eyes when they see you in that suit!”

Damon moaned. “Yeah, it will be slightly less torturous if you’re there. Gods, can’t I just order a large?!” Damon threw a pillow up and kicked it away.

Jeyne giggled and jumped up to hug him. “You have to get a special suit tailored just for you! Oh, I can’t wait to help you! And I bet I know a way to make it more fun too!” She gave a little lear.

“Hmmph,” he pouted and pulled her pillow over his face.

 

The medication was wearing off, it woke Joff up. He was so thirsty and hurt so much. Joff wondered if he was being punished for doing another bad boy thing. He couldn’t remember but then his eyes caught sight of the tube in his arm and then shifting he felt the strange heavy weight on his ankle and foot.

With a high whimper, which he tried to suppress but couldn’t, Joff burrowed into Alyn. He wouldn’t dare complain, but tears fell and Joff twitched in agony, wanting to just beg for Alyn to cut off the foot.

Was it a punishment, did he try and run scared again out the door and Sir crushed his ankle more then wrapped it up? No, there was a doctor...the basement..a surgery!

Panting, Joff tried to reach down to see if he could rub the pain away. His shaking fingers touched a hard cast then flew to his own hair which he started to pull in fear and pain.

Alyn was still, he might be asleep and Joff remembered it was never good to wake him. Alyn was not a happy person when he first wakes up. Trying to keep from screaming, Joff starts to suck his thumb.

He used to hate it when Alyn ordered him to do that. He would fight back, he would refuse, until Alyn hurt him bad enough. Joff isn’t sure when it started to become comfort instead of humiliation.

Alyn stretched and made a roaring yawn. “Joff? What is it?" He sat up and looked at the clock then found Joff’s face. “There’s my good little boy. I love when you do that. Are you in pain already or just frightened? Come here, little boy. I want to hold you. Tell me what’s wrong nicely, like I know you will, and I’ll fix it.”

Joff whimpered and inched closer. “B..both, s..sorry, pl..please, Sir?” He meekly went into Alyn’s arms, still sucking his thumb, shaking.

“Good boy.” Alyn kissed his forehead. “I’ll get your medicine then you’re going to take it for me like a good little boy. I’ll get you chocolate milk and if it tastes bad, you’ll tell or show me then I’ll get you water.” Alyn laid him down and said in a commanding but gentle tone. “ _Stay._ ”

 His phone went off as he went through his mini fridge.

 

**HEY IDIOT! IDEA!! JOFF SHOULD HAVE A NEW NAME. THAT WAY THE LITTLE FREAK WON’T BE SO CONFUSED. JOFF IS BAD.THAT IS ALL HE WILL THINK UNTIL YOU CHANGE THE NAME. TRYING ON SUITS WITH REEK. I FUCKING HATE WEDDING SHIT.**

 

Alyn looked at Joff for a moment before bringing the medicine and drinks over. Joff kept his eyes on Alyn from under his hair, shaking but silent. He inched close enough to rub his head against Alyn’s leg.

“Good boy.” Alyn sat up against the pillows and slowly pulled Joffrey back into his lap. “Try chocolate milk, sweet boy.” He up a sports bottle to Joff’s lips. “Good boy. How’s that? Tell the truth. You’ll either get more chocolate or water. No punishments, no tricks.”

He sipped the chocolate milk and it tasted rich and sweet. With a tiny squeak of happiness, he took another sip. “I..is..good...S..sir.” Joff ducked his head, talking made his heart beat faster.

Alyn wrapped his hand around the back of Joff’s narrow skull and pulled it closer to rest on his chest. “Good boy. Drink a little more for me.” He slid his arm under Joff’s knees and made him curl in Alyn’s lap. His arms snaked around to put the sports bottle to Joff’s lips. “Go on, little boy.”

His two shaking hands curled into Alyn’s shirt as he sipped more at the drink. He twitched with pain as he tried to move his foot so he could curl even closer. Little swallows in between small sniffing breaths.

“Maybe you weren’t bad and spoiled, little boy. Maybe you were just feral. How could a bad, naughty, spoiled brat be so sweet? It isn’t possible. No one really raised you did they? Robert was no father. Cersie was too crazy to parent you. You were just a little wild lion when I found you, trying to hunt what the hyenas had left behind. I’ll just have to raise you now that you’ve been broken.” Alyn’s free hand pet the top of Joff’s head. “You need to be taken care of and guided and loved, don’t you, little cub?”

Joff had started to cringe at the words bad, naughty spoiled brat. He whimpered and started to slowly wrap his arms around his head to wait for punishment. He did not really understand why those two names scared him and started to pant a bit. “Y..Yes...n..need...Sir. P...plea..please”

“Good boy. You are my good little lion cub aren’t you? Try to tell me so.”

He put his arms down, twisting his hands together. “G..good little...lion..c..cub.” It took a little time, but he slowly got the whole thing out, understanding this was his new name, a new rule. Good is safe, Cub is good. Joff peeked up with anxiety, hoping it wasn’t a trick or that he didn’t understand.

“Good, very good sweet little cub. Very good. I know you try so hard for your owner. You deserve more pain medication.” Alyn squeezed him very gently and slowly laid him down again. He took out gloves and prepared an applicator. “This will feel so good for you.” He applied lube to it and came back to bed. “Roll onto your tummy, little cub. Good boy.”

Joff rolled onto his stomach but he whimpered, scared. He remembered the giant used this earlier, but it still was terrifying. One of his hands snaked out and inched over to try and reach for Alyn’s clothing to latch onto.

“Sweet little boy. I’m right here. It won’t hurt, little cub.” He rubbed his little boy’s back gently and then lifted his hips slightly. “Open up for Sir, little cub. It’s for your own good baby boy.” He circled Joff’s entrance and slowly increased pressure until it started to enter then was sucked in. “Good job. I’m so happy with my little cub. Stay like that for me, little boy.” Alyn cleaned the lube and cream that had oozed out.

Joff stayed still and tried to be good. When the medicine started to work, he sunk into the mattress. But he still inched over towards Alyn.

“Let’s see if you can try to use the potty. If not, I won’t be mad. I’ll fix it until you get stronger.” Alyn picked him up carefully and kissed him again.

Joff clung happily to Alyn and gave him a whine, then very timidly nudged him with his head. “I..I...try..”

“Good boy. That’s all you have to do to make me happy. Just try, little cub.”   


	39. Show Me Your Best

 

Roose was sitting on the couch with a snifter of brandy waiting for Walda to enter.

She came in exhausted but put on a calm smile when she saw him. “Hello, dearest. It was quite an exciting party.” Someone took her purse and jacket.

Roose nodded then patted the seat next to him. “It really was. Jeyne was impressive with it. Did you have a very fun time? You seemed to enjoy yourself, my love.” When Walda sat down he put one hand on her knee.

“Yes! But I’m quite exhausted by it all now. Poor Jeyne was really pushed past her limit. By the time she got home she was in tears, hyperventilating. Maybe I should have done something on a smaller scale, but, it was very nice. It’s so… odd to have attention on me.”

“Yes, it might have been stressful for her but I think she is enjoying it. It’s allowing her a small chance to do something independent. We should continue allowing her to assist you. I am glad you had a good time, sweetheart. Ramsay will be finding out who our blonde mystery girl was.”

Roose’s hand suddenly squeezed almost to the point of pain on her knee. “My dear, I take your safety as utmost importance, if you saw a strange unknown person outside, you should not have left the estate. I appreciate that you texted me immediately. However you should not have left with such danger lurking about.”

“I’m sorry. She had left before we did. I had my brothers escort me. I’m sure it was nothing.” Walda strained to remain composed and logical for Roose. She lowered her head. “I won’t make that mistake again, Sir.”

“That is what I wanted to hear. Thank you. You are the smartest and most clever of all your sisters. I am sure I do not need to tell you something more than once.” The hand on her knee suddenly did squeeze enough for a burst of pain. It was gone as fast as it came and now he was patting her knee gently.

“No, Sir.” Walda folded her hands in her lap. “I understand.”

Softly, Roose assured her, “Good girl. I know you are very tired, I won’t pressure or lecture you further. Let me walk you to your room, love.” He stood up and held out his hand.

Walda gave a small, compliant smile and followed, taking his hand.

 

Ramsay spun around and announced, “This one, Reek? This is my favorite so far!” He wore a hideous plaid tuxedo, the fourth in a string he has tried on, much to the salesperson’s dismay. The poor man kept trying to insist that Roose left only three options for him but Ramsay didn’t care. He was going to have fun before giving in.

“That’s uh,” Theon rubbed his mouth but he couldn’t hide the laughter in his eyes. “You look so good in anything! Even that!” His cheeks rose under his bright eyes.

Ramsay walked in front of Reek and said, “Of course I do. Want me to twerk for you, sweetie? Huh? Oh, alright then. Reek, pick one of the choices father left for me. Then let’s try on your suits!”

“That’s easy, the charcoal and stony sky blue Burberry suit. It’s perfect. It will accent your amazing eyes.” Theon grinned and started chewing on a hangnail. He glanced out the store window, wondering who was passing by.

Ramsay grinned and hugged his puppy. “Fine, we shall go with that one. Now let’s get you all pretty for the wedding too. I think something in plaid...or maybe that violet bedazzled atrocity over there!”

Theon nodded. “I could pull it off, haha. You just have to sell it as ‘high fashion’ and get shoes that are just as ugly and sunglasses too big for your face. Easy.” He made a big goofy grin and shrugged putting Damon’s sunglasses on.

Ramsay laughed and bit at Reek’s nose. “Did Damon lend you those? Or did Jeyne just hand them to you? They eat your face up. I love your eyes, foolish. Now, let’s see...aha...try this suit on.” He thrust a blue nightmare tuxedo at his pet with a gleam in his eye. “Wear the sunglasses with it.”

“Retro chic! Got it! I’ll give it my best try!” Theon saluted him then mentioned, almost under his breath. “He, uh, actually gave them to me today. It was kind of nice of him.” Theon smiled a little wanting to make Ramsay proud but really not wanting to be fucking obvious about it. “Be right back.”

“Aww..Reeky and Damie have made buddies. So very cute, Reek.” Ramsay got out his phone ready to take some pics of his sweet boy all dressed up. And of the blonde loitering nearby outside.

“Well? You want me to try another the…” Theon followed Ramsay’s gaze. “Oh shit. Is that Cersie Baratheon?” He leaned in closer to Ramsay.

Ramsay grabbed his pet and pulled him away from the window. “Yes, it is, sweetie. I love this suit...very nice on you. Try on that blue one over there, go on, baby. Good boy.” He petted Reek’s head then shoved the outfit at him. “Go on.”

Theon stared a moment. He hated to leave Ramsay when he felt there was danger literally staring at him. He swallowed and slowly forced himself to turn and head to the dressing room. As soon as he shut the door he sat on the floor a moment to let the shaking pass.

Ramsay stood so he could be in front of his pet when he came out of the dressing room. He started to text.

 

**HEY CUNTLICKER!! ON YOUR WAY WITH WHATEVER TO SUIT UP? WE HAVE A SMALL PROBLEM. CERSIE FUCKING BARATHEON IS STANDING OUTSIDE THE SHOP. TRYING TO HIDE I THINK. SHE WAS AT WALDA’S PARTY LOITERING. SHOULD WE TELL ALYN? OR HANDLE IT OURSELVES?**

 

**Alyn’s busy. OMW be there in 10.**

 

“Well?” Theon asked trying to pose like he was doing a photo shoot. His eyebrows hopped up above Damon’s sunglasses twice.

Leering, Ramsay leaned close and nibbled Reek’s ear. “It's perfect. I want a picture. Model for me, sweetie. Over here, away from the windows. There you go, work it out for me, honey.”

Jeyne looked out the window as they approached the shop and looked up sharply. “Hey, Damie? I think that is the lady that Walda saw out front!”

“Hmm.” As soon as Damon parked his car, she took off into the crowd. “Stay close, baby.

“Hey.” A little bell rang when Damon held the door open for Jeyne. “Why don’t you take them home? I don’t like that bitch hanging around.”

Theon frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

Jeyne rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. “Damie, I just GOT here! Please, it’s more important to have you all suited correctly! Who cares about some faded old blonde lady?”

“It’s… more… important? More important? More important than _what,_ Jeyne? Your safety? Is that what you’re saying? Who cares if some crazy, grieving cunt puts a bullet through you forehead as long as the wedding plans aren’t fucking interrupted?”

A woman came in with a tray of champagne then quickly turned around and let the guests be awhile longer.

Jeyne gasped and turned red. “Do not act that way here! This is not like at home. We have to have manners. That same lady is sister’s with the woman who works at our dress shop. Walda and I need to keep up an image with these women! You need to all act better than this!”

Her chin was up, her eyes were on fire and her back was so straight, her carriage held so well, she seemed an entirely different person. This was the Jeyne that Walda can rely on. The one that impresses Roose and can quell every bitch around. With a charming smile, Jeyne brushed past the boys to find the sales woman and coax her back.

“I can’t fucking do this, Ramsay. She doesn’t care if that bitch wants to kill us all because she has an ‘image’ to keep up with women she doesn’t even know?” Damon took a deep breath. “You think this is safe? You know that woman is desperate, murderous and crazy, right? Robert’s dead, Ramsay.” Damon needed something to stab so fucking badly.

Theon walked over to Ramsay, hiding behind his back.

Ramsay reached behind him and pulled Reek out. He hugged him and whispered, “Tell Jeyne which suits we want. Stay with her and help her pick out something for Damon. I’ll keep the big guy out here with me until they are ready to fit him, okay? Good boy.”

“Yes,” he saw the tailor walking smiling with measuring tape over his shoulder and a needle in his teeth, “... I will.”

He felt a little sick to his stomach. He just wanted to enjoy time with Ramsay. Now Damon was mad, some crazy lady was stalking them, and Jeyne was… another crazy lady but not stalking anyone.

“Hey. Want some help?” he offered rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you like this one… on me? I think Ramsay likes it.”


	40. Crashing Down on Others

Ramsay watched Reek engage Jeyne in conversation then turned to Damon. “Hey, calm down. She is trying to find her little raging demon baby, just a pathetic grieving widow, and mother. And there is no raging demon baby for her to find, is there? Joff will never leave the estate, Damon. He doesn’t even make it into our house without panicking. The kid is far from sane and doesn’t even look the same. There is nothing there for her to find, Damon. And no way for her to get inside our house.”

He grabbed Damon’s face and yanked it downwards and spoke earnestly, softly. “Listen. You and Jeyne have been good for so long now. She tries hard to please you...she also has to please my father and step monster. Caught between two worlds, Damie. I know just how that feels. Give her space on this, don’t lose her over something that is ending soon. Then she’ll just visit with Walda and that is all. Girls go crazy over wedding shit, Damon.”

“Ramsay,” Damon gently pushed his hands away, “in case you haven’t fucking noticed, and it seems like _no one_ has, I HAVE been giving her space. I HAVE been letting her do _everything_ she’s asked to do. I have NOT lost my temper recently… since… you know. I don’t really give a shit about Joff, sweet as he is, I’m worried about Cersie pulling a gun on you, me, or _them._ Remember Petyr? Remember Robb? I’m sorry if I am just a little fucking paranoid. I’m not trying to be an asshole. Just, please, stay here then and keep a look out ok? Can we all leave together? Is that reasonable?”

Ramsay sighed and nodded. “Alright, fine. But poor Reek is going to be pissed. I’ll see sad eyes from him all night. He has been desperate to have some time alone on a date..a normal one. As normal as it gets, that is. Get your outfit fitted to your gigantic self and we shall all leave..”

“I’ll apologize to all of you that I don’t want you to die when we’re home safe tonight, and you can all fucking hate me for the inconvenience until then.” Damon waved the tailor over. The tailor looked him over and pulled a chair over to him and then called for an assistant.

“So, uh, I guess Damon isn’t in the wedding party.”

Jeyne suddenly appeared and stood in front of the tailor with suits. “Sir, here are all three suits. Damon is not in the wedding party, but his suit will be treated with the same care, I am sure. And I am aware of the pinprick you accidently gave Theon. You will have a care with my man, Sir, or you’ll be explaining to me why I shouldn’t have you lose your job.” She was tiny, barely went above the tall, thin man’s belt line, but Jeyne was backing him up as she walked and spoke.

“Jeyne, what are you doing? Calm down. Come on let’s ask Damon what he thinks. I think this royal blue is a great choice, Jeyne. Good color for his skin tone!” Theon encouraged cheerfully.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked down her nose at Reek. “Damon doesn’t care what he dresses in. Yes, we’ll just go with royal blue, let’s have it on him and see how it fits.” She stared at the tailor as he tried to coax Damon onto the small fitting stage. Jeyne tapped her foot impatiently.

“Well, we don’t have anything close to his size. After we take his measurements will make a suit to fit him and have him come back for adjustments.” The tailor said, scratching his head.

“That’s fine. The suit looks very nice, Jeyne. I’m sure it will look great. I’m not an off-the-rack kind of guy,” he joked, a little uncomfortably.

Theon held the suit up to his face. “Oh yeah. Don’t you think it will look great, Ramsay? Not as handsome as you, though, sorry, Damon.” He grinned at Ramsay and tried to look calm and happy for Jeyne and Damon. It felt like being a little kid out with his parents.

Jeyne was having none of it. She walked so menacingly towards the tailor that he turned pale as he backed up, his assistant nearly hiding behind him.

“Oh? You don’t have anything? You will just call us when you happen to have time? I don’t think so. There are three suits here for Gregor Clegane, two for Sandor Clegane. You make all their clothing, don’t you? So you have material, you have the means to do what I am asking you to do. So. Do. It. Or shall I just call Walda Bolton to speak with you, Sir?”

“Excuse me? It takes at least ten hours to make their suits and I _have_ their measurements. Everything men of this size buy has to be specially made. We don’t just carry suits for six foot seven men! Who would we sell them to? What we do with them sitting on the rack? Hope a basketball team stops by? I told you we will happily make the suit you specified for his measurements then call him to make any necessary adjustments. What is so offensive about that? I am doing what you’ve asked me to.”

Damon ran his palm down his face. “It’s fine. That’s fine. We’ll come back in, what? Two days? Make adjustments? Sounds great.” He put his arms out like an airplane and let the assistant continue her work. Her hands were shaking so hard she kept poking herself and losing track of what she was doing.

“Hey! Uh, would you want me to do you hair, Jeyne? Or do you have a real professional? Outgrown old Theon already? Huh?” He smiled at her and glanced nervously at Ramsay.

Jeyne grinned and said, “Yes, I do have a hairstylist but I love your styles best still. Oh, you and I should do the guys hair for the wedding! Theon, can I flat iron your hair, do you think?”

Her eyes kept straying to the nervous assistant. It was hard for Jeyne to shut up when Damon said it was fine...but she knew he was reaching his limit of temper.

“Oh! I hope so! Ramsay isn’t sold on the idea. _Sell him, Jeyne! Sell him on it!_ ” he teased. “What did you say, Mmmmy love? I can show you how Jeyne straightens my hair for something?”

Ramsay rolled his eyes but nodded. “Fine, I said she could, didn’t I? Tell you what...since our night has been hijacked...when we go home after this...Jeyne can do your hair...then I will let you and Jeyne play with our hair too. And we shall have Alyn and Joff come down for dinner with us. Reek, come here to me, puppy. Sit on my lap for one second, I want to speak with you.” He patted his thighs and smirked.

Theon was quick to obey. He looked around at the staff but, if Ramsay thought it was ok then he was sure it would be. He smiled a little sitting with Ramsay in front of the suits buzzing around them. It felt like they were getting away with something though he couldn’t say what.

“Yes,” he whispered, “ _Master_?”

Ramsay kissed his pet’s ear and whispered, “Thank you for being such a good patient boy. I am sorry our night is crashed. I will make it up for you, I promise. I want you to go on your phone, pick any restaurant you want, honey. Order anything you want for everyone and we’ll pick it up on the way home. Anything YOU want, Reek. Not me or Damon or Jeyne. What you would like to eat, honey, okay? Good puppy.”

He handed Reek a credit card and gave him a quick hard kiss on the mouth. “I love you, you know that, don’t you?”

Theon smiled warmly and pressed a little closer to Ramsay. “I love you too.”

“Alright! Very good! We’ll get to work right away. Thank you.” The tailor and his assistant and the remaining sales staff started to gather around the entrance, ready to close.

“I hope no one’s tired of pizza,” Theon said looking a little guilty. “Thank you. I’ll go change back.” He kissed Ramsay’s cheek and hurried into the dressing room.

Jeyne wanted to go over the measurements for everyone’s outfit one more time, driving the staff to near tears. Ramsay stretched and said to Damon, “Well, I think Cersie has given up for now. If not, we can lie to Jeyne, tell her that she is a saleslady and watch Jeyne just terrify her to death.”

“Yeah. She’s been a real peach. I just saying how I didn’t want to change anything about her… I guess people change, though.” Damon sighed. “Oh, Jeyne? Would you mind if we left now so these people can go home and we could eat our pizza if we didn’t miss the delivery, dear?”

Theon stood and hurried to the door. “Can we go? Can we go? Please?”

Jeyne read the thunder in Damon’s eyes and the desperation in Reek’s. Sighing, she nodded and walked over to Damon. “Yes, I’m ready.”


	41. Don't Be Anything But Mine

Theon was so happy to at least be in the car alone with Ramsay. “It will be such a dream to have our own house but have them as neighbors. Jeyne is so… high energy. I can’t seem to keep up anymore. Damon’s intense too and he can get so angry, then they can feed off each other and, ha ha, I just go hide in our room and hide. It was so nice until they came in.” Theon laughed.

Ramsay tousled his curls. “Well, they are both high energy, you know? That is a problem. We balance better, I think. Yeah, sure, Jeyne has a little more freedom than you and doesn’t have to wear a collar. But look at how they always end up fighting? Hell, she is on Valium while he is in counseling! You are submissive, you are low energy, I am dominant and high energy. We rarely fight.”

“Oh.” Theon ran his thumbs over each other. “Maybe we’re just more lovable,” he muttered smirking. “I like to make you happy. I don’t like fighting very much. I kind of wish everyone was happy. I know that’s pretty childish but fuck it, I’m excited for pizza! I’ll get into jazz and Brussel sprouts soon enough… mortgages… bathroom fixtures, is this doing anything for you?” He leaned against Ramsay and grinned suggestively then started giggling.

Ramsay rolled his eyes and snorted. “Oh yes, I am getting hard already...maybe we can go fuck in a Home Depot? Foolish puppy. At the rate we are going...we now need an apartment building. If Skinner gets a pet or moves in...or both...we may just need a mansion with an attached kennel.”

Theon whimpered. “Well… I just want to stay with you.” He laid his head on Ramsay’s lap and absentmindedly scratched at his chest. More ‘pets’ a ‘kennel’... he just wanted to be alone with Ramsay in their room with the door safely locked.

Ramsay reached down and rubbed his puppy’s chest. “Hush and relax, honey. I was only kidding. A nice home for us, with Jeyne and Damon as loud neighbors. I swear it. Now be quiet and shut your eyes until we get home.”

 

“So… was that fun for you?” Damon said after a few minutes of silence.

Jeyne went between fuming and worrying. She hated fighting with Damon. He didn’t understand and she didn’t know how to make him understand. “I just wanted it to be right. I’m sorry.” She pushed against the door in silent frustration and stared out the window.

“Alright… I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then. Well, at least, you’re coming to the end of preparations. What do you have left to do?”

Jeyne reminded herself that Damon has really been trying to keep his temper in check. That he really has been trying hard to be accepting…

“There is the luncheon, the bridal meeting, the family and bridal party brunch. The rehearsal, the wedding, and reception. Then it is all over, never to be repeated.” She tried not to sound as sad as she felt about that.

“Except…” Damon leaned over to nudge her.

Jeyne felt warm and started to grin while blushing. “I meant my planning things like that..on a scary level like that. My wedding is different... see...Walda and Roose... that is like making a fake fairy tale for them to all see. Creating romance out of false things. You and me... we are in real love. We are the fairy tale in real life...so our wedding isn’t creating something fake... it's celebrating something wonderful and real. I don’t know if that makes any sense.”

“That’s kind of sad for Walda, isn’t it?” Damon frowned a little. “She does seem really nice. Even if she’s always stealing you, I still like her.”

Jeyne inched away from the door and closer to Damon. “She likes you too. In fact, whenever I get angry about something or really worried, Walda always calms me down. And she always makes me see things from your side.”

“Oh, well now I like her more!” Damon grinned and giggled low and rumbly. “Walda for president! She has my vote!”

Jeyne giggled then said, “Walda would make a great president and I could be her VP! You could live in the White House!”

“I’ll start all the wars. Let’s invade Australia just to see the looks on their faces.” He turned into the driveway, punched in the code and waved to little Walder. “Ready for pizza?”

“Yes, please! Damie, you won’t believe the disgusting things they eat!  Things like fish eggs and snails..” She shuddered. “Even pate...liver pate.I am nearly drooling to see a normal slice of pizza!”

Why the hell did he volunteer? Theon stared up the stairs a few moments longer before taking the first step.

“Alyn? It’s only me… Reek.” He heard the door buzz and unlock.

“Come in.”

“Hey,” Theon stepped in but lingered near the door. “We ordered pizza. Is he up for eating?”

“Nah, in three days he should be ready for solids. He had some work done on his jaw.”

“Oh. Would you want some?”

“Sure. Could you bring it up? He’s still on IV for 36 hours unless Qyburn thinks he’s recovering faster than expected tomorrow. I’d like to stay with him.”

Theon nodded. “Ramsay has news for you. I think he texted you.”

 

**Hey, Fuckface! Guess who was hanging around Walda’s party and at the tux shop tonight. Joff’s mommy is sad because after she killed her husband she still can’t find her baby boy. Just wanted you to be alerted. No action happens unless she tries to get on the estate. That comes from Father.**

 

When the knock came at the door, Joff squeaked in panic and dove under the covers, shivering. He mewled and went into a fetal position.

Alyn pet Joffrey. “Easy, easy. You remember Reek, silly boy. He’s your friend. Come closer to me.”

Without hesitation, Joff popped his head out of the blankets, then started to inch his way over to Alyn. He tried to wrap himself around Alyn’s thigh, the first thing he reached.

“Good boy.” Alyn lifted the blanket briefly. “Careful, little cub. You don’t want to pull your IV out. Sit up and let Sir fix it.”

He cringed, at first, was he bad? No, he said good boy, he said cub. Joff carefully sat up and only gave a whine, he kept himself calm, no panting. He felt better, no pain, just a floating calmness. The fear was lessening a little too. He sat very still and waited, but gave Reek a nervous look.

“Here’s some pizza and a shake that… might help. It’s chocolate flavored. It tastes pretty good.” Theon set the food down as Alyn careful untangled and checked the IV tubes. “Could you please hand me that surgical tape?”

Theon found it and handed it over.

“Thank you. I really appreciate your help, Reek.” Alyn smiled with a deeply fulfilled happiness that nearly changed his face.

Theon nodded and backed away. “Sure, you’re welcome.” He smiled and hurried out softly saying goodbye to Joff when Alyn corrected him.

Once the door shut, Alyn kissed his boy again. “How do you feel? I want you to try your best to be honest, little cub.”

The cub looked up at Alyn quickly then down again. He took a breath and spoke very slowly, trying hard to be clear. “Be..better. I..feel...better. Ly..lying..is..b..b..b...bad. G..good cub. Sir.” He trembled and peeked back up from under his safety curtain of hair.

“Yes, little sweet cub. Come here to me. Easy, careful. What a good little cub. You know your owner loves you very much? Try to rest for me, good little cub. I’m so happy I took you home.”

He whimpered softly, happily as he crept ever closer, trying not to jostle his tubes. He gently bumped his head into Alyn’s chest and slowly tried to melt into him. His thumb began to head towards his mouth and he looked up at Alyn with fearful, submissive loving eyes.

“Good boy. Precious cub. You know I love that. Go on baby boy. Sir wants to snuggle you and make it better.”

Cub put his thumb into his mouth and gently sucked on it, not hard enough to hurt his jaw. He curled into Alyn and started to wind his small hand into Alyn’s shirt.

Alyn was dying to take his pet but he kept resisting. He didn’t want to make his lion cub cry. He needed to get better and Alyn was dedicated to that.


	42. Compromise Leads to Conflict Sometimes

Ramsay yelled up the stairs, “HEY, REEK! I AM DYING FOR MORE COFFEE! ARE YOU TWO ALMOST DONE YET? IT'S BEEN OVER AN HOUR! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO DO HAIR AND MAKEUP? HURRY UP! DAMON IS GETTING BORED AND WILL START HARASSING ME!”

He went back to slump on the couch next to Damon and grinned. “Cheer up, buddy. The wedding will end and she’ll go back to normal.”

“I hope so,” Damon smiled a little and stretched out on the couch.

“Ok! I’m coming!” Theon ran down the stairs, stumbling onto the landing but catching himself on the railing. “Have your tarp ready?”

Damon raised an eyebrow.

He hated it. Despised it. Ramsay gave his most charming smile and motioned for Reek to come closer. It made his puppy look too different, arrogant and haughty. Like. Theon. fucking. Greyjoy.

“Oh puppy, how cute you look! Okay, wear it for the wedding and...for special occasions. With your suit and that hair, I will be a very jealous man, Reek. Don’t torture me with it often unless you want me ripping apart every person that leers at my puppy.” Ramsay kissed him deeply and stroked his cheek.

Theon pulled back and knelt between Ramsay’s knees. “Really? You really like it? I can do this for the wedding?” He wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s legs and hips. “Thank you, Master.” Theon climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s neck. “Thank you.”

Softly, Ramsay bit Reek’s earlobe and sighed. “You are welcome. You are too handsome for your own good, you know. I spoil you but that is entirely your fault. You are turning me weak and simple. Soon I will follow you around with big huge eyes and just nod and drool at any request.”

Jeyne came down the stairs after double, triple checking her makeup and hair. She looked so high class..so regal...so professional and yet feminine all at once. At least, that was her assessment. And Reek had helped her create this and he assured her it was pretty.

Taking a deep breath, hoping that they will love it as much as she does, Jeyne went down the staircase . She had changed into a dress that was what she will wear for the weekend brunch they must attend. It was low cut but modest as the other ladies seem to be. The dress was long enough to drape over her knees when she sat down.

Her hair was in a lovely bun with some falling wispily on each side. The small glittery high heels made her sound like she was tap-dancing as she came down the stairs fast. She hoped to hell that one of her false eyelashes don’t fall off. The smoky eye was finally perfected and her bow lips carefully traced in red by Theon.

She walked carefully into the living room.

At first, Damon started to jump up, thinking this was the woman stalking Joffrey. Then he slowly sat realizing it was Jeyne. She looked so much older and more… severe. Like all her joy had been burned away. He looked at Ramsay in a panic.

“Wow… that is… so so _so_ different! That’s a … wow, like a whole new person.” Damon stared dumbly not able to put more words together.

Ramsay looked up at Jeyne and whistled. “Woah, get a look at you! You look like those rich high-class girls like...oh, what is her name...Margaery Tyrell? Yeah, her. Reek, did you help put Jeyne together? Holy shit, we should have you become a stylist, open a shop up. We can combine your talents. You can make them coffee or a drink...do their hair and makeup.” He chuckled then said offhand, “You just have to remember it is a lovely costume, Jeyne.”

“Yeah… yeah… it's… you look so pretty all the time. It’s just…” Damon tried to smile, “I just miss you.”

Jeyne grinned at him so thrilled with how she is looking that she doesn’t see the thunder in his eyes. “I miss you too and pretty soon I’ll be home again all the time! I will only see Walda for her visits. You know I am proud of what I have managed. And it’s fun, Damie! I learned skills, how to move others, how to plan and motivate and do you know what? Olenna Tyrell herself said that I would be an excellent professional event planner. She not only gave her card to me, she tried to talk me into planning her daughter’s wedding to Renly! I mean that is HUGE!”

“WHAT?” Damon jumped up again. “What the fuck are you talking about? Am I the only fucking person who remembers that Petyr held a fucking gun to your head? Does anyone care that we’re fucking criminals in a dangerous fucking criminal world? Now Cersie Lannister is out there losing her mind, Theon’s fucked pedo uncle is trying to make deals to get his hands on him, Cat Stark and Arya probably want to blow this place up, not to mention Cleganes, who you’re so fucking happy to name drop all the fucking sudden! Who knows how many obsessed clients would kidnap you or how many people want Walda to get to Roose! But you want to just leave me and start a fucking career? Run around town and freak out over everything? Build your new image some more? Bully more fucking tailors and sales people probably earning minimum wage because they have the audacity to be limited by the human capacity for fucking miracles and want to go home when their shift is over? And you threatened that dude for stabbing Theon? Really? This is the new Jeyne? This is your new image? Toss around Roose and Walda’s names until you end up in a ditch? AND I’M THE FUCKING ASSHOLE BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOUR SAFETY?”

Jeyne narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, fighting stance. Her words were clipped and burning with indignation. “First of all, I never said I was leaving you! I never even took Olenna up on the offer it was just nice to have someone think I was important, that I had some form of skill! And you will just never let me live down my past! I was a whore, I am not anymore, stop bringing up clients! It happened once! I have run into SEVERAL of my former clients at Roose’s and guess what? They have learned not to fuck with me. As for my father...he might be a terrible father..but he IS my father. He won’t really hurt me and the gun was pointing at Reek, not me! Ramsay will never let Euron get near Reek and Cersie is just a sad mother searching for her child. The Stark ladies have decided to go to the Riverlands while the wedding is happening. You are paranoid.”  

“I’M PARANOID? YOU’RE DELUSIONAL! No, no, your father would nnnnnnnneeeeevvver hurt you! Where would I come up with such a paranoid idea? It must be the acid I take every day, I shouldn’t mix it with so much angel dust. He only ever watched out for your health and well-being. He didn’t even take you to the fucking hospital! Why can’t you fucking listen to me? I’m trying to let you have your fun and do a thing that means something to you and makes you feel good but then you say shit like, ‘No, father would NEVER hurt me’ ‘oh, he ONLY pointed the gun at my defenseless best friend, Damon, get the stick out of your ass! He only had someone CRASH INTO RAMSAY’S CAR!’ No, you are SO fucking right! Father of the year. I should just take you right back! I made a terrible mistake. Clearly, you were happy and safe before and I only yell at you for no fucking reason and ruin your life with my CRAZY PARANOIA! AND YOU’VE BEEN SEEING YOUR CLIENTS?!” Damon was so far beyond counting. He overturned the kitchen table and threw a chair.

Theon tried to climb behind Ramsay, trembling. “What should I do? Should I take her upstairs? Should I stay with you?”

Ramsay pulled Reek back into his lap and whispered to him while rubbing his chest. “No, stay still and silent. He won’t hurt you, but I am going to stay to make sure he doesn’t take whatever to the basement.”

Jeyne’s anger swept away as if it never was. Fear, icy fear filled her and too late she sees how far she sent him. The thunder was terrible and Damon’s storming was going to smash her.

She flinched when he threw things and then she dropped to her knees, lowering her head and trembling. “I’m sorry! Please, Master...I am sorry! The..the clients were dropping off their wives to Walda’s events, that is all! I am sorry I got angry!”

Damon leaned on the counter, gripping it with white knuckles. “I understand I’m too fucking angry to do anything … constructive. I’m going to go now and I will come back calmer.” Damon jumped up and ran down into the basement. He burst up from it quickly and went outside with an ax, not stopping for a jacket or gloves. The doors slammed behind him hard enough to make the blinds over the door’s window crash to the floor.

Theon kept shaking in Ramsay’s lap. “Master?” he whispered.

Ramsay squeezed his pet as Jeyne burst into tears and ran upstairs. “Alright. Which one do you want, Jeyne or Damon?” He teased.


	43. Loving So Deeply It Bleeds

Theon whimpered. “I want you.” He tried to smile. “Ugh, I’ll try to help Jeyne, Master. You’ll… will you keep your phone on you, please?”

“I am joking, Reek. You have had enough drama for one day. I am going to let Damon cool down and I am going to help Jeyne. Letting her wail and cry all over you is not going to help. Not fast enough for Damon to come back in. So we shall do this my way. I am going to refocus her. You can watch if you’d like. Then you, dearest little puppy, are going to be forced to be pleasured by your Master with total. utter. focus.” Ramsay couldn’t wait to mess up that hair and bring the curl back.

“Thank you. I’ll come with you. Please?” Theon took Ramsay’s hand with both of his.

“Of course, puppy. Your wish is my command.” He lifted Reek into his arms and started to carry him upstairs. “I am so glad my father is playing with Jeyne and not with you. Soon enough, Jeyne will figure out that father is using her to keep Walda in line..same as with Damon. I am just glad that Walda took a shine to her and not you.”

Theon shuddered and tried to hide in Ramsay. Every bit of Theon he’d built back up was being shredded by this stress he couldn’t take.

“Don’t fret so much, puppy. I will NEVER let anyone manipulate, touch or hurt you,ever! Now let’s get Jeyne all sorted out, so we can play.” Ramsay kissed Reek’s head then headed toward Damon’s room where he could see a flash of steel. “Oh dear...Jeyne, are you armed? Must I defend myself?”

Jeyne looked up, crying and muttered, “Oh go away, please! I am just using Damon’s scissors to cut up the cards folks gave me. I won’t risk Damon being that angry over some stupid pride thing. I wasn’t going to try and take any jobs...I just enjoyed that they asked.”

Ramsay gave her a sympathetic look and sat on the dresser with Reek in his lap. “I understand that. You just wanted to see if you could make it...just in case, right? I mean, if Damon lets you go, you could work for my father forever. You could dress fancy, plan fancy events and spy for my father while keeping Walda giggling and pink. Just as father intended. Because you being anywhere alive will always keep Damon at my side, you see. But if Roose can get you to his side of things...then you can be used to keep Walda in line instead.”

Jeyne looked up at him and she felt crushed. “I have been telling Roose everything he wants to know. Oh god...I never meant...fucking users everywhere. So what do I do now?”

Ramsay smiled and stood up, petting her head briefly. “We'll finish out this wedding then go back to your visits. But keep in mind the danger you really do face with my father. Oh, for now...I have another project for you that I think Damon wouldn’t mind at all. And you have such a big heart, I know you are the perfect person for this project.”

Jeyne looked at him and frowned, but her tears were drying and she looked a little curious. Ramsay squeezed Reek and said to Jeyne,

“Has Reek told you about his visit to Alyn earlier? Or about that poor little fucker recovering from surgery? He is like an infant or a small child now. Speaks like a damned five-year-old and his voice is like, permanently jacked. Alyn has forgiven Joff his past and renamed him “Cub”. Cute, huh? The kid sucks his thumb like crazy. That isn’t healthy, can hurt his thumb. You surely have fetish stuff that can help that out, don’t you? Help heal this kid a little bit, would you? Enough that I don’t have to worry about Alyn putting bandages on the kids thumbs and changing diapers on the kid in front of us at meals. Maybe you can help Cub become a member of your little pet circle? You haven’t been to visit him yet, have you? Lights are still on over there, why don’t you say hi to the new and improved Joff that is now Cub that could use an ally? And Alyn likes you, he would listen to any requests or suggestions for cub’s comfort, don't’ you think?”     

Jeyne looked focused now and sympathetic. “Yeah, I can help the poor thing. Cub, huh? Jeez...well, at least, it isn’t Bad Boy..pretty sure the kid thought that was his name. I can go over...I have a few things that Damon let me buy as a joke. I begged him to buy stuff at the adult store. I bought a ton of strange things to scare him with! I have stuff..”

Ramsay grinned at Reek and winked. “Okay then, Jeyne. I’ll leave you to it. Just don’t go anywhere else but Alyn’s, okay? Bring your phone, please.”

Jeyne nodded and was already rummaging for items then taking them with her to run up to Alyn’s.

 

**DAMON, SENT JEYNE TO ALYN’S TO HELP WITH CUB. MADE SURE SHE BROUGHT HER PHONE.**

 

Theon kept shivering but he smiled at Ramsay. “That was a brilliant idea. You’re so good at fixing things… people.” He leaned into Ramsay and wondered if ‘Reek’ would get closer to ‘Cub’ or to ‘Theon’ or stay the same?

Ramsay grinned and carried Reek to their room. “Time to fix you then, puppy. Hmm, where should I start.” He started to removed his puppy’s clothing, nibbling on his neck. “Oh dear...I think I have located the main issue.” As he shed Reek’s jeans, Ramsay started to caress his pet between his legs. “Oh, see...here it is..a terrible swelling.”

Theon giggled then sucked his lip in, chewing on it. “Uh huh. What’s the, uh, resolution for such issue?”

Ramsay smirked and lifted his puppy to drop him onto the bed. “Well, a rather radical cure, I’m afraid. Stay, puppy.” He went to get the restraints and something new. “Look, just a blindfold. You can do that, right? You trust your Master, don’t you sweetie?”

Reek  nodded and chewed his lip.

“Good boy.” Ramsay kissed Reek as he moved and restrained Reek’s arms. He kissed the trembling legs as he restrained those. Then he leaned up and carefully put the blindfold on over those large puppy eyes. “That isn’t too bad, is it, Reek? Is it very scary, sweet boy?”

 

Jeyne put all the items into a box she found in the kitchen. Sliding her phone into her pocket, she went out the back door. Quickly, Jeyne went over to the small door that led up a steep staircase to Alyn’s door. She knocked and decided to call out, “Alyn, it’s Jeyne!”

She knew Alyn had a bad temper and can be very gruff. If he knew it was her ahead of time, he was less likely to just open the door and rip her head off. It seemed unreal that she was here to aid Joff of all people. But that crawling terrified thing she saw at breakfast wasn’t anything like the Joff she hated.

Yes, maybe changing his name along with how he looks was a good idea. Jeyne decided she will simply see him as Cub and that would make it easier. She hoped. She has enough conflict to deal with without adding on a former enemy. Shifting nervously, Jeyne waited as she heard Alyn’s footsteps.

The door buzzed and unlocked. Alyn pulled it open. “Hello?”

Alyn pulled it open and quickly looked Jeyne over. “Hi, Jeyne.”

Jeyne grinned at him, hoping he would think better of her hair and makeup and outfit than Damon had. She pulled forward her basket and held it out. “It is a gift from me for you and Cub. I thought these things might help him out...and you.”

“Oh… ok. Come in. Don’t get too close, he’s still very nervous.” Alyn rubbed his head and stretched. He went over to pet Cub and talk softly to him. “It’s just your friend Jeyne, little boy. Sir is right here.” Alyn sat by his boy’s feet so he could feel like Alyn was a safe barrier.

Joff had whimpered when the knock came but he only went as far as further under the covers. When Alyn came back to the bed, he inched out and over to him. Wrapping around Alyn’s leg, resting his head on Sir’s thigh, he peeked up at Jeyne. He shook and whimpered.

Jeyne felt so bad for the poor broken kid, he looked so much younger, so much more damaged than she or Reek. Carefully, Jeyne sat on a stool near enough for Joff to clearly see her face but out of touching distance. “Please, look in the basket. I hope you like the items.” She said to Alyn, then very softly Jeyne said, “Hello Cub. Do you remember seeing me earlier today? I am so happy that you will be a new friend of mine and Reek’s.”

Cub whined but he didn’t bolt or hide from the girl, she was nice and kept her distance. He rubbed his head along Alyn’s thigh for comfort, watching the girl.

“Good boy,” Alyn said petting Cub’s head. “Why don’t you show me?”

Nodding, Jeyne opened the basket and one by one put each item on the bed for them. Making sure to keep moving slowly and at a small distance from Joff to not startle him. “I got these items to scare Damie with. I have used similar items at...my old work. These are all new, never been touched. But judging by what Reek told me and by how you two act..” Jeyne blushed and set out the items.

Three pacifiers meant for an adult mouth, but soft and durable like a toddler’s pacifier. A blue, a clear and an orange one that lights up. “Sucking on a thumb all the time can cause damage eventually. This way when you need to let him suck on something to relax..but his thumb is all withered and wrinkled...he can switch to these.”

She pulled out a bottle of body wash, a bottle of lotion and one of shampoo with conditioner. All strong enough for an adult, but the make, style and scent were the chamomile lavender baby mix most use for toddler baths. And a soft hooded towel again made adult size but child style. “I hope you both will enjoy these.”

 


	44. Trying So Hard to Trust in You

“Thanks, Jeyne.” Alyn grabbed a pacifier. “Are these clean or do they need washed?”

“They are brand new and clean. I only opened the package to bring it up here in the basket.”

Alyn went to the bathroom and ran some water for awhile then came back. “Here, sweet little good Cub. I know Jeyne makes you a little nervous. Let’s try. Open.”

Joff stared at the pacifier then at Alyn but opened his mouth without complaint. Jeyne stayed in her seat watching, hoping Cub would take well to the pacifier.

Once it was in his mouth, Joff bit at it then tentatively sucked on it. His eyes half closed in bliss and even though he could only suck weakly due to his sore jaw, he melted back down onto Alyn’s leg and seemed content to suck on the new toy.

“I think it soothes him. Good, I’m glad. The scents from the body wash and lotions will be calming too, I think.” Jeyne smiled at Cub then at Alyn.

Alyn was whispering praise to his Cub and kissing his face when he seemed to remember Jeyne was there. He stood and smiled warmly at her. “Thanks, Jeyne! I love it. I think it will help him a lot.” He started approaching her, putting his hand on her back, obviously impatient to be alone with his toy. “I really appreciate it. That was a very nice idea.”

Jeyne went for the door but turned to smile again at Alyn. “I think it was such a brilliant idea on your part to change his name. Now he won’t think he is a bad boy all the time. I hope to see you both soon. I would love to help Cub get used to living here.”

When Alyn left the bed, Cub twitched and made a very high pitched but somehow soft and despairing sound, his eyes nervously watching his Sir. He sucked harder on the pacifier and stayed still but his body was tense and had a fine trembling through it like a live wire.

“Baby cub, I need to feel connected to you. You look so sweet, it’s hard not to touch you. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I want us to share a treat.”

Cub cringed, not understanding much but wanting to not be hurt, wanting his owner to be happy with him. Alyn was very nice recently...Cub just wants that to continue. So he nods and peeks up at Alyn while he started to suck on the pacifier harder in anxiety.

“Good boy. All you have to do,” Alyn bent by his desk and pulled a trash can over, “is look up at me as much you can, just like that. Just stay like that, you’re perfect. When I say so, I expect you to share. Good boy. You’re a pretty, good little cub.” Alyn squirted lube into his hand and freed his hard cock. “Look at your owner, little boy.”

Cub looked up and started to whine in fear and remembered that hard cock hurting him before...when he was bad. He was not being bad now, Sir didn’t seem angry...he stayed very still except for cowering lower. He sucked on the pacifier and tried to peek up through his hair without getting too scared. He wasn’t hurting and he knew to be good he just had to listen and obey. So he watched and waited.

“What a good little cub I have. I’m so lucky. You’re doing so well. Don’t stop, just… ok… open and give Sir your pacifier.” Alyn extended his hand under Cub’s chin.

Cub opened his mouth and let the pacifier fall out into Alyn’s hand.

“Perfect! Good boy. Good little cub.” Alyn groaned a little and his pumping slowed to a stop. He swirled his finger around the pacifier to smooth his come around the insert. “Good boy. Open for Sir, and take me in.”

Instantly, Cub’s mouth opened wide.

Alyn’s jaw dropped slowly and he inserted the pacifier. “Good boy. Good pretty little cub. Suck your binky for me.” Alyn exhaled and knelt at the side of the bed to cross his arms and lay his head upon them, just staring at his little cub’s face.

Cub sucked on the pacifier, peeking up at Sir to make sure there was no anger there. Seeing none, he relaxed in increments, slowly curling up but keeping his head and eyes facing Alyn.

Alyn sighed and pet his cub. “I just adore you. Do you want Sir to make you come? If you don’t want to we’ll just go to sleep. No tricks, no punishment. Sleep or play. What do you need, little boy?”

Cub tried very hard to think. He peeked up at Alyn and whined, nudging his hand. He pulled the pacifier out just enough to form a word. “S..Sir..p..play?” Cub judged by his owner’s eyes that this was the answer he would like best.

Alyn crawled over Cub purring. “Good boy.” He sat in between Cub’s thighs and pulled Cub’s ass up onto his lap. He grabbed the lube and got  his fingers warm and wet. “I can’t wait until you feel good enough for sex but we have to take our time. I don’t want you to suffer anymore. Not when you’re being so good for me.” Alyn started sliding his fingers between his boy’s cheeks in a steady rhythm.

Cub knew to stay still and limp, letting Alyn move him where he wanted. He whined and sucked on his binky and let his thin fingers lightly travel towards Alyn to find comfort. At the same time, what Sir was doing was making him feel good even if it was scary. He was breathing heavily through his nose now and making high pitched soft sounds.

“What a good little cub you are. Very good. Keep going baby boy. I want you to come for your owner. Sir wants to reward his good cub.”

He warmed to his owners voice and found himself unable not to squirm against those persistent but gentle fingers. Tears flowed because it was terrifying and good all at once. Nearly screaming into his binky, Cub tried to plead with his eyes for Alyn to reassure it was alright to…

“Good boy. You’re so beautiful.” Alyn’s fingers began to press inward as he took Cub’s little red prick in his other hand and started pumping it. “Come on, baby boy. Come on little cub. Come for me little boy.”

With a grateful look at Alyn, Cub began to move fast in tiny jerking movements, then with a high pitched sound, tiny but so urgent, he shuddered and spilled. Sobbing as he spurted, Cub sucked hard on his binky and then went limp shivering, spent.

Alyn crawled up and curled around him, holding him gently but firmly. “What a good boy.” Alyn kissed him and kept soothing him whispering praised until he fell asleep.


	45. Weathering the Storm

Jeyne went out the door and headed out into the dark chill to head back home. Walking slowly, hoping to enjoy the night air before she had to deal with Damon. She walked around the lawn, near the doorway and within full view of the men. I just need a moment of air, she told herself.

There was a set of large rocks that led up the driveway towards Ramsay’s house and Jeyne sat there to think. _I set him off again, it’s my fault Damon was so angry. Here I am all haughty about my talents..defending everyone and everything to Damon...and all along I’ve just been working for Roose. Is that what I want to be? What the fuck do I want?_

Jeyne looked at her phone and started to type.

 

**Master, forgive your Jeyne? I was being stupid and spoiled, I was wrong. Please don’t give up on me...I love you. I cut up all the contacts and left them in your trash. I will withdraw from the wedding if you wish it. I love you and don’t want to risk losing you. Please forgive me?**

 

**Yeah. Come to bed, baby.**

 

**Yes, Master. I love you.**

 

Jeyne ran inside, grinning crazily at the Frey at the door then went upstairs. She went into Damon’s room, her hair was fallen all over the place, snow still melting on it. Her dress was uncomfortable and awkward now.

She nearly tiptoed over to Damon and lowered her head, “Please, get this pretentious thing off your Jeynie. I’m sorry I got so carried away and I was acting so ungrateful to you. I think I do forget sometimes what...everyone does, what they...we..are.”

"Baby, you’re wet and cold. Go take a shower then you can put on pajamas and come to bed.” Damon sat up and turned her to unzip her dress.

Jeyne shivered and sniffed, nodding. “Yes Damie...are you still mad at me?” She stood waiting as he unzipped her, twisting her hands together.

“No. It’s alright. I tried to walk away when I felt out of control and then I started to calm down. I understand you want your own life and you want to accomplish things and have at least one friend who’s not a dude. I just… don’t ever EVER expect me not to fucking care about your safety. If you think I’m being unreasonable, let's talk instead of you yelling at me and me breaking … well, the whole kitchen. Shit. I’m sorry about that. Sometimes were almost too much alike.” He smiled and hugged her. “Go take a nice warm shower and bring your clean, dry ass back here!”

She hugged him back hard then nodded. “Yes, Master. I’m sorry I made both of us get so mad. I love you!” Jeyne nearly ran with her bathrobe, wanting to hurry back to be with her Damie.

 

He looked at his confined and blindfolded little boy and filled with lust. “You look so pretty, so helpless like that. I love it.” Now that Reek could no longer see, Ramsay set out the other toys for playing.

“This little game is all about trust, Reek. Let me be clear...it is NOT a punishment, it is NOT a lesson...it is a fun game...but the main theme here...is trust.” Ramsay ran his hand slowly over his pet’s body, feeling the trembling and loving it.

Reek whimpered. “Ok.” His wrists wavered in their bonds like docked ships in a storm.

“Such a good boy for Master, aren’t you? I won’t hurt you, puppy...at least not now…”he chuckled. “But I promise if I do something I know will hurt..I’ll tell you. I want you to just  try and relax and accept whatever comes next. Trust your Master to keep you safe…”

“Yes, Master.” He grabbed the bars above him and tried to be still but heard himself panting through his nose.

Ramsay sat on the edge of the bed and first just ran his fingertips everywhere over his Reek. Tickling, massaging, trailing fingers that went sliding across his face... flicking his nipples, flickering across his stomach, teasing maddeningly across his puppy’s hard cock and all the way to his feet. “Hush..see this isn’t so bad is it, darling?”

“No, Master.” He smiled even as he chewed his lip. “It feels better when you fuck me.” His small smile grew into an anxious grin.

Ramsay laughed. “I am sure it does...but you’ll be getting that later if you are a very, very good puppy.” He stopped touching Reek for a moment to get two items. Carefully, he began to run a blade very lightly across his pet’s skin.

Reek gasped and turned his head to hide near his shoulder. He closed his eyes beneath the blindfold as his thigh twitched.

“SShhh... I won’t hurt you, relax. Stay calm and trust me to take care of you, sweetie.” One hand deftly moved the sharp blade while the other began to cup and massage Reek’s balls. “Such a nice puppy for your Master.”

Reek whimpered softly and tried to stop it twitching. The blade was so cold and hard. Everywhere it touched seemed to zoom in his mind’s eyes and push everything else to the edges.

Quickly, the blade was switched and the edge of an ice cube was tracing the same path, followed by Ramsay’s hot tongue.

Reek’s torso arched and pulled away at the first touch of ice and he gasped when the mouth followed. “ _Please_?” he whimpered.

“You are doing so well, good boy. Good boy. Just rest and feel.” Ramsay cooed. After a moment the ice was replaced by warm strips of different types of fur that Ramsay moved against the fragile pretty flesh, warming,drying and soothing the skin.

Reek twisted, groaning softly and whimpering for relief. He licked his lips and pressed the bridge of his nose into his shoulder.

With a smirk, Ramsay switched out the furs for a lit candle and allowed some of the wax to drip from very high up so it was only warm when it dribbled upon his skin. Very slowly he started to move the wax a little closer to Reek’s skin.

Reek whimpered and twisted. He started panting and his eyebrows knitted together over the blindfold.

“Good little puppy. Let’s see if you can take a little more for me, can’t you” With one hand stroking his pet, he let the wax go a little closer so the wax would sting a little more. “Very good boy.”

Reek whined and thrashed his head to the other side. His thigh kept spasming making his foot twitch. “Yes, Master.”

As soon as Ramsay saw that Reek was acclimating to the sensations, he switched them again. Now, his hot mouth came down to suck hard on his pet’s hard cock...while his other hand steadily attached nipple clamps to his perky little nipples.

Reek cried out and twisted. “Shit! Shit!” He grimaced and whined. His feet kicked without getting far. As he gritted his teeth the pressure became more bearable somehow.

Ramsay licked the head of Reek’s cock then soothes, “Okay puppy, just breathe...I won’t make it any tighter...just get used to it, love. Shh...you are making me so happy, honey. Would it help if Master kept sucking your pretty cock?”

“Fuck me? Please?” Reek whined almost crying. “Please, Master?”

“Soon...I promise I will soon, honey…” Ramsay gave one powerful suck on Reek’s needy prick the started to slowly slide himself up his puppy’s body. He let his own hard cock play at Reek’s little entrance while nibbling Reek’s ear. “You want Master to fuck his puppy..hmmm? How bad, puppy?” He teased softly.

“Please,” Reek started crying. “Please fuck your puppy, Master. Please, _please,_ fuck your Reek. I’ve been a good boy, _please_?”

“Aww... you have been such a very good boy, Reek. Okay, baby.” Ramsay slowly pushed into Reek then tightened the nipple clamps further as he surged hard into his pet to graze the tip of his cock into his pet’s special spot.

Reek cried and moaned. “Please! _Please!_ I need you. I need you to fuck me, please!”

Ramsay laid on his pet, buried inside him and slowly started to move, so slow it made him need to grit his teeth. “Is this good baby? You want it harder?” He chuckled softly and gave one hard pump then went very slow again.

Reek started sobbing. “ _You’re killing me!_ Please, please, tell me what you want! Please fuck me harder! **Please** fuck your puppy, Master!”

“Hush, puppy...I’m going to make you feel good now..no more teasing. Master will take care of you now, honey...there you go...all better honey…” Ramsay wrapped his arms tight around his fragile sobbing boy and started to thrust harder and in the exact way his puppy likes and squirms best. “Come for your Master...are you my good little slut? My needy bitch?”

“Yes! Yes! I’m your good little slut! I’m your needy bitch! _Please!_ ”

Ramsay bit hard on his puppy’s neck and began to ruthlessly pump over and over into the spot that sends his puppy into orgasm. “Come for Master...come with your Master, now, Reek!”

Reek yelped and cried out. He finally came and cried after the release seemed to wash his adrenaline away and the pain sharpened. “Please, please, hold me,” he sobbed though his head was light and spinning, his body felt so cold and grounded.

Ramsay came hard as soon as his pet did. He removed the clamps then rubbed his puppy’s sore nipples as he lay on his pet. Then he moved to lay down and pulled his Reek onto his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Good boy...such a wonderful, special boy of mine. I love you so much, puppy.” He dried his puppy’s tears and softly praised him.

Reek warmed and curled into Ramsay, nuzzling into his chest. “Don’t let me go for awhile, please, Master?”

“Pup, I will NEVER let you go.” Ramsay stroked Reek’s hair and back until his slender puppy started to sleep before allowing himself to drift off.   

 


	46. Making it Up

Jeyne came back scrubbed and dried, wearing only her thick bathrobe, wrapping tightly around her. She slipped into Damon’s room and locked the door behind her. “Damie?”

“What?” Damon was lying on his side trying to ignore, or at least, look like he was ignoring the sounds coming through the wall.

She inched over towards the bed nervously playing with her robe sash. “I...I can’t stand you being mad at me. I want you to love me..to be pleased with me again. And you have tried so hard, I know you have..but you haven’t been happy with me since I started helping with the wedding.”

Jeyne got even closer and kept her head low. “Please...I’ll call Walda and Roose in the morning..I’ll tell them I won’t be able to be in the wedding anymore. Please, at least, look at me?”

“Baby, come here.” Damon pulled her close and kissed her nose. “I’m still happy with you. I just get so worried. That’s not your fault, most of it is because of shitty asshole people, some may be because of me.” He smirked.

Jeyne hugged his neck tightly. “Some is my fault. I was acting like I was one of those high class bitches...and I fell for Mr. Bolton’s praise and tricks..I am naive and you know that...I forget that all the time. And I was very rude to yell at you and set your temper off. You are trying so hard with counseling..and here I am just running my mouth. I’m sorry for that, I never meant to disrespect you. Make you so angry you have to throw things.”

With a tiny shiver of fear, Jeyne sniffed and face Damon bravely. “I don’t want to be a bad girl...I don’t want you to have to throw things or go chop trees with an axe because of me. I deserve a spanking.”

Her eyes were huge with terror from the last time he spanked her..the time they both had lost control and Damon went too far. “I..I deserve at least a few whacks for being such a bad mannered pet. I do.” She burst into tears.

Damon sighed. “Last time you had a delusional episode. You thought I was someone else, you couldn’t come down. I don’t think so.” Damon sat up and pulled her over. “I don’t want to hit you when you’re crying and I don’t need you to tell me what to do all the time.” Damon smiled and pulled her up to his hips. “Why don’t you make it up to me?” He put her hand on his crotch.

Jeyne lifted her head to kiss him and began to stroke him. “Yes, Master...I’m sorry for trying to tell you what to do. I know you are the Master...not me, I’m the pet. I love you and I don’t mean to be bad.”

As Jeyne began to kiss his chest while her other hand wandered down towards his balls, she thought, _I have to find a way for us to fix this punishment issue. I know how this house works...Ramsay and Alyn will start to make fun of him or look down on him if he constantly just runs when I act up. I hate being punished..but I’d hate ruining Damon’s relationships worse._

Jeyne got up earlier than usual and ran downstairs after nibbling at Damon’s chin until he grumbled his permission. She began to make his favorite breakfast. In fact, Jeyne made all his favorites.

Not just scrambled eggs with cheese, but also waffles, sausages and bacon. Soon the smells started to waft upwards and she knew the guys would begin to file in soon.

Ramsay sniffed the air and smirked, giving his puppy a little nudge. “Hey, Jeyne is making make up breakfast for Damie! I LOVE MAKEUP BREAKFAST DAYS! Come on, sweetie, time for meds and food!”

Reek smiled and wrapped around Ramsay, laying his head on Ramsay’s shoulder. “Are you happy with me?”

“NO. I am ecstatic with you. No one ever could have made me feel this good but you.” He kissed and sniffed Reek’s hair and nuzzled him. “I love you, stupid, more than you could ever even know. Are you hungry?  I smell bacon. I want to feed you strips of bacon and watch you nibble it.”

Reek smiled a little and swallowed. “I love bacon. You think Damon’s in a better mood? I didn’t hear anything traumatic last night.” He held tighter to Ramsay.

“All I heard was Damon suddenly yell out, “Fuck, yes Jeyne!” so I am assuming they have made up and it's the makeup breakfast. She only makes those when she is pretty happy with him…” Ramsay mused as he pulled Reek up and put boxers on him then dressed fast. He grabbed Reek and headed down the hallway.

Bob stood at the top of the staircase, gore starting to crust over.

“Watch out! Maybe it's an omen…” Reek wrapped his legs more tightly around Ramsay.

“Sweet Satan’s nipples! Thanks, puppy. Good morning, Bob.” He went around the coffeemaker and started to head downstairs. They could hear Jeyne singing The Wings of Love off-key as they entered the kitchen. She turned and grinned at them. “Good morning! Breakfast is almost ready, I didn’t touch the coffeemaker..I know that is Reek’s jurisdiction.”

Ramsay kissed his puppy and released him with a slap to his ass. “Make coffee, sweetie! I need it…”

Jeyne stirred the eggs one last time before turning off the heat then she blurted out, “Ramsay, can I ask a question?”

Shrugging, looking over at Reek as if his pet would know why Jeyne wants to ask him something.

Reek was flushed making coffee when he noticed Ramsay looking at him. He was trying to think of something un-sexy now he wondered if Ramsay had asked him a question and looked around nervously.

Jeyne awkwardly looked away but asked, “Uh..if Reek acted like I do when I fight with Damon...would you spank him?”

Ramsay looked up at the question and smirked. “Reek would never act or speak that way to me, Jeyne. But if he did...I would muzzle him and yeah, I’d spank him or use a riding crop or maybe a thin flexible cane. I wouldn’t hurt him as much as that last spanking you got. On the other hand, that was the ONLY time Damon had ever lost his temper that much with you. I have lost my temper with Reek once too. When I used that cat o nine tails. I have never done it again. If I feel my temper is too dangerous, I get Damon..he helps keep me in check if I need it. Why are you asking me that?”

Jeyne shrugged as she put the food out on the table. “I don’t know what to do. Damon is trying really hard and I got out of control, I guess. Now it’s all stilted talk and explosions and then we do it again. I am hoping if I give up working the wedding it will help.”

Reek was burning up to his ears and very carefully turned to set their mugs down and make his own. He rubbed his mouth and glanced over his shoulder wondering if Damon was coming.

Jeyne went to the staircase and yelled up.

“DAMIE? BREAKFAST!”

“Ok! I’m coming, sweetie!” He bellowed.

“Did… that answer your question?” Reek asked her.

Jeyne smiled then turned to Reek. “Not really. See, Damie is afraid to punish me I think. He doesn't get that my “reality break” had nothing to do with the spanking...it was Robb and Petyr that I was seeing. I mean  yeah, that spanking was fucking awful and way too painful...but..let’s face it. I have gotten way worse at the brothel. But I know this sounds fucking crazy..I am afraid he will pull away...I’m afraid I will get rebellious, he won’t be able to deal with it and he will decide to end it with me.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes but simply started putting food on Reek’s plate and his own.

“Aw.” Reek frowned sympathetically and looked to Ramsay with pleading eyes.

Damon came thundering downstairs and jogged into the kitchen grinning. “Holy shit, Jeyne! This smells so fucking good! Thanks, baby.” He looked around and felt like everyone was staring at him. “What?”

“I made all your favorites!” Jeyne hugged him then started to fill a plate for him, stealing the food from Ramsay’s reach. He made a face at her and stole it back. Jeyne glared at him then stabbed the meat and put it on Damon’s now heaping plate. She set it at Damon’s place then asked, “Should I just bring breakfast up to Alyn and Cub or tell them to come join us?”

“I wonder if he’s healthy enough to come down?” Damon asked Ramsay with a full mouth. He immediately shoveled more food in.

Ramsay gave Damon a disgusted look then said to Jeyne, “I know the perfect gift you can give Damon for Christmas next year. A shovel for meals.” He pulled Reek into his lap then texted Alyn.

Damon gave that a thumbs up and kept eating while he laughed.

Jeyne just patted his shoulder and grinned at him. Then she nibbled her toast and got up to grab the med boxes set for the morning. She tossed Reek his and she took her own.


	47. A New Start

HEY HAVEN’T SEEN YOUR NEWLY NAMED BOY SINCE BEFORE HIS SURGERY. BRING HIM DOWN, JEYNE MADE BREAKFAST. WE HAVE SOFT EGGS AND JUICE FOR YOUR PET. COME DOWN. NOW.

 

**Great. Thanks, sweetcheeks. Hope you’re only wearing a pink apron.**

 

Reek held his stomach. “I hope he won’t eat on the floor…” he held his head. “Could I go lay down, please?”

Ramsay shook his head and pointed at Reek’s half full plate and his unopened pill box. “You can’t keep running away from things that you may not like, Reek. Stay and greet the new cub. Then after you finish your pills, breakfast and say hi nicely to the Cub...then you may lay down.”

“Yes, Master,” he whispered and chewed his lip. He poked at some bacon and jumped when the kitchen door opened.

 

“Good boy, Cub. I’ll be right beside you. If you get sick we’ll go home ok? You won’t get in trouble for getting sick either, little boy,” Alyn was saying softly. He brought in Cub and a thick, plush pet bed instead of a blanket. He kissed Cub’s head and looked up at everyone after shutting the door. “Good morning. Ramsay. No apron? Do I ask so much?”

Cub clung to Alyn, his hands twisted into Alyn’s shirt and he nuzzled his head into the thick chest. His pacifier was helping to keep him calm, as was the medication flowing through him.

Jeyne looked up and grinned. “Hi, Alyn. Hi, Cub. I’m glad to see you! I hope you are feeling better.” She stood up and set up a plate for Alyn, having to hurry before Damon stole it all. Then she put some fluffy soft eggs in a small bowl, setting it next to Alyn’s plate.

Ramsay smirked and said, “Tuesdays I wear the apron. Today is the day I dance naked in your apartment then post it to your youtube page. Hey Reek, would you get Alyn some coffee, sweet puppy?”

“Yes, Master.” He shrugged away from Alyn as he stood but grinned anyhow. “Hi, Alyn. Hi… Cub. Um… you want a water, a bowl of water?”

“No, thank you.” Alyn took a sports bottle from the cupboard and filled it halfway with juice.

“Um… how do you take it?” Reek shook his head. He couldn’t remember.

“Just half and half, thanks.” Alyn came back to Cub and put a blanket over him, offering the bottle. “How is that?” Alyn gently held his chin. “Are you comfortable little boy?”

Cub peeked up at Alyn and then managed out, “Y..yes..S..sir. Th...th...thank you.” He held his binkie tightly in one hand close to his chest as if it were a lifeline. He stared up at Alyn as if he were the life support system Cub needed to survive. It was a fearful worship and the eyes were larger somehow now than before.

“Good boy.” Alyn petted Cub’s fine, silky hair and pulled the pretty head to his thigh. He took a mug of coffee from Reek and smiled. “Thanks.”

Reek nodded and cleared his throat scratching at his tight chest. He walked back to Ramsay.

Ramsay pulled Reek into his lap and held out the medication. “Take your pills, sweetie. Then you may go lay down wherever you want to.”

“Thank you, Master.” Reek took his pills and kissed Ramsay’s cheek. “I won’t leave our bedroom unless you call for me. Is that ok?”

Ramsay gave Reek a nibble on his bottom lip. “That is fine, puppy. I have to go do some surveillance today...and I’m leaving-”

The phone rang and Ramsay answered it. “Yes, father. Okay..but..yes I hear you. Loud and clear.” He hung up and muttered, “Ahh fuck you.” Ramsay seemed to be trying to control his temper.

“Sorry, guys. Father wants to see both me and Damon. Alyn, buddy, I am so sorry, but I need to leave in charge of all three today. Reek is easy..he will stay in my room or hang with Jeyne. Just make sure he eats lunch and takes his medicine. For Jeyne just grab a muzzle, a chair and a whip, she’ll probably not manage to cause too much trouble.” Ramsay joked then hugged his pet.

“Bye, Master. I love you.” Reek tried not to whimper. He knew Ramsay was forced to go. He hated feeling this fucking needy. “Would you, um, lock me in, Alyn?”

“Sure, Reek. If you need me we’ll be downstairs just text or yell. I’ll be right up.”

“Bye, Jeyne. Be a good girl for Alyn.” Damon kissed her forehead and squeezed her. “Thanks for breakfast. I love you.”

Jeyne hugged him and nuzzled into Damon’s shirt. “I love you too! I will be a good girl today. I will stay home and be good. No doors, no windows. Be nice to Reek and Cub and Alyn. Eat my lunch and take my medicine.”

Ramsay said, “Wait,puppy. I’ll chain you if you want.” He grabbed Reek and carried him upstairs and laid him gently on the bed. “Do you want it locked? Or want me to just attach it so you can get out of the cuff for the bathroom? I am so sorry I have to leave early sweetie. I will get home as soon as I can. I’ll text you..and you can text me. Send me silly selfies of you today.”

Reek grinned and felt better. “Thank you so much for… putting me to bed, heh. You’re so kind and patient with me. Do you think Alyn would mind letting me out for the bathroom? I’m sorry… I just feel nervous. I don’t want to fuck up. I understand you have to work. I’ll try to take good pictures,” he laughed a little, blushing.

Ramsay smiled and gave Reek a very gentle kiss then locked the chain. “You are such an amazing puppy, such a good boy. I am so lucky to have you. You are perfect just how you are, sweetheart. My lovely, shivery, fragile precious boy. Text me, send me a picture of your pretty face. Send me one of your goofy smiles. It will help me not kill everything around me.”

Reek giggled like an idiot and told Ramsay he loved him again before he left.

Ramsay gave a charming reassuring smile to Reek, as soon as he was out of Reek’s sight, the smile fell and shattered into a snarl of rage. He stormed down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and yanked Damon away from clingy Jeyne.

“Damon, let’s go now. Father awaits us and there is nothing like a morning lecture from father to start my fucking day.” Ramsay yanked Damon the whole way out the door.

“Alright! Bye, baby! I love you! Thanks for the food!” Damon waved goodbye, swallowing the last of his breakfast.

Jeyne grinned and giggled. After she heard the car peel out of the driveway, which she always thought was silly, they had to stop when they reached the gate anyway, she started to clean the table.

As she stacked dishes in the sink, she caught sight of Joff, no... Cub in his dog bed. He was contentedly sucking on the pacifier while enjoying Alyn’s hand in his long pretty hair. “Oh! Alyn, I just remembered! I have one more thing for you!” She put the dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to rummage then came back.

She handed an oversized brush with soft, very soft bristles, meant to soothe more than brush. “Here, it is way softer, meant for a baby’s scalp originally...except our size, ya know?” Blushing Jeyne went to wash the dishes.

“Oh, cool. Thanks.” Alyn put a blanket over Joff and pet his head.


	48. Losing It in One Heartbeat

Ramsay drove with the music blasting. “He wouldn’t even be kind enough to tell me what the fuck is so important.” Was the only thing he snarled before driving out of the gate.  

“You think it’s an emergency or something?” Damon struggled to push the chair back farther. “This car is too small,” he grumbled.

“My car isn’t too small, you are too fucking big.” Ramsay shot back and muttered, “He didn’t say, just said he needed to speak with us immediately.” He pulled into his father’s driveway and was checked in by blank-faced men.

Entering the house, they found Roose in the kitchen, sipping coffee. “There you are. Have a seat boys. Walda, I believe is on her way to visit Jeyne..would you like some coffee?”

Damon glanced at Ramsay and sat on the couch opposite his father. “Yes, please.”

Ramsay nodded and sat next to Damon but started texting quickly. “Ramsay that is rude, put it away,” Roose commented as the maid began to serve coffee to the boys and then silently leave.

ALYN! COMPANY! WALDA ON HER WAY TO YOU! LET HER IN TO SEE JEYNE. REEK CAN SAY NO AND STAY IN MY ROOM!

**Fucking fantastic. I’ll set out the good China Mother left me.**

 

Ramsay put away his phone with a smirk and drank the coffee. “Not as good as Reek’s, right, Damon?” He nudged the giant, nearly spilling Damon’s coffee. He grinned up at him anyway.

“That is exciting, isn’t it, Damon? That Walda is going to see Jeyne? After all,she hasn’t seen her since..yesterday.”

Damon frowned at Ramsay and gave him a look which clearly meant, ‘Real fucking funny.’

Roose was as amused by Damon’s clear jealousy and possessiveness of Jeyne as he was annoyed by his son’s idiotic, careless attitude.

“Well, Jeyne actually is a part of what I wished to speak about. Theon too. You want to keep them as pets, locked away when they could be quite useful. The boy was willing to be useful before and was...can be again. As for the girl, I find her immensely helpful in many ways. Say what you will of Petyr, but he taught that girl well. She spies on whomever I ask, the guest list is a rich buffet of information she gleans without difficulty.”

Roose drank some more coffee then continued. “Let me be blunt. Right now, I need those two as bait. I need information, I need to get my hands on Euron and Petyr. And the pets can do that for me easily. Jeyne will probably have an easier time of it than Theon.” He glared at Ramsay. “You have made him so weak and dependent, you have made his mind weak as well. I just hope he can do this for me correctly. For his sake and yours.”

He stood up then and said, “I will give you your instructions and then you can explain it to your pets. During the wedding, they will lure Euron and Petyr away from the crowds..to you and your men. Easy enough, figure out the details. Now, unlike the two of you, I have many important things that I must do. Good day, Damon, Ramsay.”

“Lure? How would either of them not expect a trap? They could be two of the most manipulative people in the world! I don’t even know what Petyr wants with Jeyne! I don’t understand any of this! How is she supposed to trick him?”

Ramsay just looked at his father stonily. “No. Reek can’t handle it. I won’t let you get him killed, father. Reek cannot help you, I will take care of Euron myself.”

Roose sighed and shook his head. “Both of you disappoint me deeply. Ramsay, Reek can’t handle breathing...Theon can handle his uncle the same as he handled the funeral. Theon will get to the wedding, drink, act like his old self and be fine. All he has to do is let Euron think Theon is manipulated by him. Euron will lead him away and you have him. Simple and Theon won’t be hurt. See?”

Turning to Damon, Roose continued. “Jeyne is very valuable not to just Petyr, but to any criminal family around here. Petyr has taught her to spy on those powerful, bad families for years now. She has dirt on everyone...everyone. Now she has been dealing with the women of these families...and women do love to chat. I have learned so much...Petyr wants her back,don’t doubt it. Not only has she learned so much more that he could want..she knows the Boltons quite well now too.”

With a very small smirk, he softly said, “Petyr will lure her...she will pretend to take the bait. You will be there,won't you? Then, why worry? You’ll save your little princess if she needs it. And just think, Petyr will finally be given to you for justice.” As Roose turned away, ready to be done with them, he threw over his shoulder, “And don’t worry about not being able to control your little pet, Damon. I can control her just fine for you.”

Roose left the room and shut the door behind him.

 

Ramsay stormed out of the house and ripped his car door open. Fuming, he punched the steering wheel twice then lay his head on it, before starting the car and nearly hitting the gate-man.

Damon stared ahead blankly. “Is… he’s fucking SERIOUS? WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO?!”

Ramsay spoke bitterly as he drove. “They will already be at the fucking wedding. Whether we want to go ahead with the plan or not, Father will make sure it happens one way or another. You fucking already know that. We can lock or hide them away but Father will either find them or threaten to take them from us. And he can too. You know that cunt doesn’t care about others. We are all disposable pieces to him, the pets more than anyone.”

Ramsay punched the dashboard at a red light and howled, “DAMN FUCKING REEK FOR TRYING TO IMPRESS ROOSE BY GIVING HIM FUCKING INFO ON ROBB! AND DAMN JEYNE FOR BEING SO FUCKING USEFUL AND BECOMING A FUCKING BOND GIRL TO IMPRESS FATHER!”

Laying his head back, Ramsay watched the red light and numbly said, “We are fucked. We have no fucking choice. Fuck us. Fuck him, mostly right now, Fuck Jeyne and Theon Fucking Greyjoy.”

“Shit. Well… Jeyne was manipulated, Ramsay. She was-is very vulnerable. She’s been controlled her whole life and of course, Roose could outsmart her. What chance did she have? Reek was… he was trying to be good and he maybe fell back into some old habits that he needed to get by. He used to hustle info and services for his life too. Unless we leave the country with them we have to think of a way to handle this fuckfest. God damn, does he want them to be kidnapped? Why would he want that?”

Ramsay tried to calm himself. “I know it’s not really their fault. But it doesn’t fucking help either. Theon fucking Greyjoy and Jeyne cannot see all the dangers heading for them. We have to do it for them. You think Roose fucking Bolton cares if they are kidnapped? He knows how Robb Stark went down. He knows nothing motivates us like the fear of the pets being hurt or killed. We need to think. Good thing it's only surveillance today...gives us time to figure it all the fuck out. I want to finish early and get home to my boy. How can I put him through that again? All he wants is to dress up and dance at a wedding. Enjoy himself. So much for that.”

 

Walda rapped on the door. “Hiya, Walt.”

Her brother nodded.

Alyn slowly opened the door. “Hello, Walda. What a surprise. Come on in,” he said flatly.

Walda came into the living room looking for Jeyne.

As soon as Cub heard the knock and the new voice, he dove under the blanket then tried to use his hands to pull himself and his dog bed under the coffee table. He wasn’t allowed to leave the dog bed unless Alyn moved him. So Cub tried to think how to hide without breaking a rule and being bad.

Jeyne looked nervously at Cub then smiled at Walda. “Hey there, I was going to call you later on. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please. Thank you. Is Theon here?”

“He’s resting,” Alyn replied curtly.

“I think I had better speak with both of you.” Walda clutched her purse more tightly to her stomach.

Jeyne tilted her head. “You are nervous about something...you need to speak with me and Reek?”

“Yes.” Walda looked at her pink sparkling nails and couldn’t manage to fake a smile.


	49. Sorry for the Panic

“I’m sorry Reek, I know you're tired. Walda seems scared of something.”

“Heh. Great.” Reek rubbed his face. He greeted Walda and sat on the couch bringing a blanket into his lap.

“Well, I thought it would be best to prepare you for some news. It seems the man I’m supposed to marry has chosen our wedding day as the occasion to entrap Petyr and Euron. I think he’s telling Ramsay and Damon now. He thinks they’ll inevitably try to lure you each away and that we should plan for that so a proper ambush can be made.”

Theon blinked then turned to Jeyne.

“Oh, Walda! Why are men so fucking insensitive! And on your special day too!” Jeyne patted Walda’s hand.

“Wait… what? I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

Walda’s lip trembled a little. “That’s so kind of you! Of course, you and Theon’s safety is far more important! I just thought… I feel like such an idiot. I’m sorry, goodness! This is not about me! I’m so sorry!”

“Aw, don’t cry. It’s ok.” Reek had to smirk just a little. “How are you _supposed_ to handle news like that? Is there a Hallmark card for this occasion?”

 

Alyn went to the kitchen to sit by Cub. “Good boy.” He texted Ramsay. Cub was peeking towards the living room while curled in his dog bed under the blanket. He looked at the doorway where he could hear a sad lady then at his owner. Back and forth, then looked down at the binky in his hand. He reached for the extra one that he snatched to bring in case he needed it.

After Alyn stopped typing, Cub timidly reached out a hand to gently touch shaking fingers to Alyn’s leg. “S..sir?”

“Shh, hold on little Cub. Be still and good. Take your binky. Good boy.”  

 

**Walda gave us the updated Wedding plans Did you get them?**

 

Ramsay read the text and snorted. “Hey, fucking great. Alyn just texted to tell us that Walda is telling the pets already. Everything that father said..they would panic or even run, dammit! Or just steal our weapons, knock out Alyn and go shoot up the Kraken and the brothel to save on time. Fuck!”

Damon was calling Jeyne already.

Jeyne was hugging Walda when her phone played Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson. “Oh, that’s Damie! One minute Walda, I’m sorry but Damon gets upset if I don’t answer.”

She walked into the kitchen and said, “Hi, Damie.”

“Baby! Don’t go anywhere! Don’t fucking leave that house! Are you ok? Where are you?”

Jeyne frowned at the window and said, “I wasn’t going to leave, Master. I’m right here with Reek and Alyn, right where you left me. I‘m fine, we are all fine, except poor Walda. Roose is doing the most horrible thing to her! He is using this wonderful, very hard to plan, wedding, Walda’s one amazing day..to turn into a fucking bloodbath! I am just trying to comfort her.”

“Baby! Where… did you un-ock-lay eek-Ray?” he whispered.

Jeyne rolled her eyes and replied, “I brought him downstairs and locked his chain in the living room to the couch. He is with Walda now. I came into the kitchen to answer the phone. And Alyn is right here in the kitchen.”

“Ok, just… stay there. Whatever you fucking do, do not leave that goddamn house. Let Alyn chain you somewhere. We won’t be gone long. I love you, sweetheart. We’ll work through this.”

Jeyne stomped her foot then growled her words out of anger and frustration. “I don’t need or want to be chained! I‘m not Reek! I’m not Cub! I won’t run off with guns blazing! It’s not fair. It’s not like Petyr or Euron are coming in here! And at the wedding, I can handle it, I can handle Petyr.”

“Jeyne do NOT fight with me right now!” He gave Ramsay an exasperated look. “Great! She’s on her fucking period!” He got back on the phone. “You have such a funny memory, little girl. It’s a real interesting dance you do with reality. Why the fuck would I think you might run away? Where would I EVER get that fucking idea? You pick a place to be chained until I get home. Then we can talk, we can do whatever you want but I can’t be calm until I see you’re safe when you’re saying stupid shit like “I CAN HANDLE PETYR!” Damon gripped his knee and tried to calm down.

Alyn petted cub. “ _Stay._ Good boy.” He stood to slip out a moment.

Jeyne flinched at the roar and started to cry. “You don’t trust me. You don’t believe in me at all. Fine, I’ll wear your fucking chain.” In her temper, she went to click to hang up on him rather than swear and get herself in further trouble. However, it wasn’t until after she muttered the rest of her words that she really hit the off button. “I’ll hang the fucking chain on my neck and jump off the roof. Think that is good enough bait, you fucking assholes!”

Dropping the phone, Jeyne stormed out of the room.

Alyn caught her around her waist picking her up and covering her mouth. “I got a weird fucking feeling you might not be in a cooperative mood.” He carried her to the couch and called for Skinner to come down with Luton. “Alright, now this is happening.” He chained Jeyne’s ankle to the couch and pulled out the lock. Jeyne kicked and cursed under his hand, then bit Alyn as hard as she could.

“What the fuck? Really?” Theon frowned and threw his hands up.

“She just threatened suicide.” Alyn locked the cuff then backhanded Jeyne hard enough to knock her over. “I’m not Damon. My _job_ is to keep them alive. She threatened her own life. I need you to leave please.” He asked Walda.

Theon sat there shaking with rage. “Don’t. Hit. Her.”

Jeyne growled up at Alyn then spit the blood from her mouth at him. “You fucker! I am not your pet! You can’t hit me! I wasn’t going to really kill myself, you stupid moron! I just was angry, don’t you say shit when you're angry?”

“Oh, fuck yes I can hit you. You kicked and bit me, you fucking brat. Did you think I was Roose’s pretty maids or a fucking salesperson you can bully with your new found power?”

Jeyne panted and yanked at the chain as hard as she could. “You don’t understand! I have so little fucking power, why can't you assholes all just let me have this one thing? Why can’t Walda have a nice wedding, why can’t I have a small amount of fucking freedom in my life? Why can’t Reek be allowed to have things he likes? I mean, what the fuck!”

 


	50. Losing All Control

**RAMSAY - Don’t leave me with Theon Fucking Greyjoy! Call and get his shit under control!**

 

Ramsay read his text and yelled, “What the fuck is happening over there?” He called Reek while staring at Damon who was still flipping out over Jeyne’s phone call.

 

Theon’s phone vibrated. “Hello?”

“What. Are. You. Doing?” Ramsay’s voice was ice.

“What? Nothing!” Theon felt a cold stab in his chest. He refused to feel guilty when he didn’t do anything.

Alyn started leading Walda out and she was so overwhelmed she obliged, trembling.

“No? Theon fucking Greyjoy isn’t giving Alyn a hard time? Is Alyn lying to me, Reek?”

“Well… I don’t… I didn’t do anything! He hit Jeyne! I got mad but I fucking sat here like a beaten, castrated dog and did nothing so I hope you’re fucking happy.”

“Reek, did you take your medicine yet? Did you eat? And answer me politely this time or you will be losing a tooth when I get home. I am not fucking with you, puppy.”

Jeyne’s phone started playing Sweet Dreams again.

 

“Fuck! My phone is on the kitchen floor and that’s Damon calling me! Great Alyn, now he’ll think I’m dead or something because I CAN’T REACH THE FUCKING PHONE!”

She yanked so hard that her skin was bleeding and then that made her yank harder no longer able to think. It was past lunchtime, past med time but when Walda showed they had all forgotten. Now her mind has taken the path it wants to destruct without medications to stop it.

Alyn came walking back in quite amused with the show she was putting on. He looked her over clucking his tongue and got their medicine. “It’s time to settle down. Reek, let’s go upstairs and lock you in.”

Tears of frustration came to Theon’s eyes. “No, Master. Alyn has it now. He wants to put me back upstairs. Walda threw off the schedule. Jeyne’s freaking out.”

“Tell Jeyne if she doesn’t answer that fucking phone Damon is going to blow sky high. If she doesn’t want her ass to look twice as bad as before, she best stay chained, behave and answer that fucking phone. You can go to our room or stay on the couch after you take the medicine and eat your lunch. If you can behave. Can you stay calm and not be mean to others now, Reek? Can you watch your mouth and be good until I come home?”

“Yes, Master. Alyn, Jeyne needs her phone.”

Alyn grabbed it and tossed it to her. “Both of you take your medicine for your Masters now. I’ll bring food over then your ass is going upstairs.”

 

 **Gave them their meds. Getting food** , he texted Ramsay and Damon.

 

“TAKE. YOUR. MEDS. NOW.” Damon uttered trembling.

As angry and panicked as Jeyne was, she shook at Damon’s tone when Alyn answered Jeyne’s phone and handed it to her. This was a thunderous tone, this was a very dangerous one.

“Yes, Master.” Her voice was soft but her teeth were gritted. “But Alyn grabbed me out of nowhere, locked me in the chain and HIT ME! And the ONLY reason I bit him was because he was covering my mouth!”

“Did you take. your. medicine?” Damon growled at the very edge of control.

Her mouth went dry at his measured words and tone. This was spanking and beyond voice, this was one more wrong thing and he will come down on her like a mountain. “Uh. No?” She looked frantically towards Alyn but he was dealing with Reek and not looking her way. When he tried to give her meds, she had refused, angry. Well fuck.

“ _WHY THE FUCK NOT, JEYNE?”_

Jeyne began to sob and she flinched at his thundering voice.

“I’m sorry! I was...angry so I didn’t...but I will, I swear, Master. I’ll take them! I just have to get Alyn to give them to me.” Her voice was shaky and placating, pleading and Jeyne hated it.

Alyn turned at that rolling his eyes. “Did you forget how to stand up or did you ruin your ankle having your tantrum. Here,” he bent down and took them off the coffee table. “Let's try again, shall we?” He handed them to her and gave her a glass of water. “Let me see.” He turned over his shoulder and waved Skinner over. “Take him upstairs and lock him in will you?”

“Uh, Ramsay said-”

“I’ll explain it to him. Please, Reek?” Alyn smiled wildly straining his last iota of patience. Theon nodded slowly and left with his phone. “Great. Food’s coming.” He turned and pointed to Jeyne. “YOU, medicine, please.”

Jeyne held the phone in one hand and the medicine in the other. There was a brief moment, a wild one where she started to slowly grin at Alyn in a very terrible way. She started to toss the meds up and down in the palm of her hand.

“Really? You want to tell Damon you’re not taking your medicine. He’s still on the phone right. Please, by all means, explain why you shouldn’t take your medicine. He asks a whole fucking lot doesn’t he? Swallow pills to make you feel better… what an asshole. I think he’s really not up to taking care of you is he, Jeyne?”

That struck home and she lowered her hand. Jeyne frowned but swallowed her pills and showed her open mouth. Then threw the cup at Alyn, “FUCK YOU!”

Alyn’s eyes glittered and his smile slowly expanded. “If you want,” he mouthed. He texted Ramsay and Damon again.

**Both took meds. Reek is being good. Jeyne is being terrible. Something is not right with her, Damon.**

 

“Jeyne?” Damon said coldly.

Panting, baring her teeth and growling at Alyn’s comment and look, Jeyne suddenly felt doused in freezing water. She looked slowly at the phone in her hand. She had forgotten Damon was still on it. Oh. Fuck. Jeyne yanked so hard at her ankle that she felt a horrible shift and rip causing her to scream.

Jeyne wanted to explain, wanted to tell them what was wrong and just had no more words. There was so little of her left and why didn’t it occur before? She had no idea when she started screaming words.

“IT DID! I DID KNOW IT WAS COMING BUT IT WAS NICE TO BE! TO HAVE AND THEN TO HAVE MORE AND THEN I FORGOT AND I WILL FUCKING... IT'S TOO FUCKING LATE….CALL PETYR! GET MY FATHER, GET MY FATHER! I’LL KILL YOU DON’T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL FUCKING TO DO YOU ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID, ALYN? I COULD FUCKING TAKE YOU APART YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE! GET MY FATHER!” Distantly, Jeyne thought, I think I am drooling. And what am I doing?

Alyn laughed and stopped in the kitchen to reassure his poor little boy before running down to the basement. He called Skinner to make sure Reek was locked in safely and behaving then got the bull tranquilizer that was supposed to be saved for Damon’s worst freak outs.

 


	51. Feral Pet

“Hey, Jeyne! If you killed me,” Alyn held out the dart gun, “would you smile like this?” He shot the tranquilizer dart into her thigh. “Remember when you pulled a gun on me? Held it to my head threatened to blow my pretty face off? Now you threaten my life again. I wish to the fucking gods old and new that I could call Petyr for you and have him deal with whatever the fuck is wrong with you. Unfortunately, I’m burdened by things like loyalty and gratitude. I don’t expect you to understand, at least not like this. How you feeling, killer? Need another?”

Jeyne felt pain in her thigh and screamed again. “Your such a fucking idiot! I’m...trying...you don’t know...what...you’re dealing..” She looked dumbly at the phone in her hand. Who was she calling? It didn’t matter because the phone fell, then she did too.

Cub was scared. He did not understand why there was yelling and crying in the other room. Why Jeyne had come in and was yelling and crying..but then Sir carried her away and then he heard a smack and Jeyne yell more, followed by Reek yelling. This made Cub cower under his blanket, shaking and whining. Jeyne kept yelling and yelling.

He remembers yelling...and he remembers the pain it caused. How can they dare to keep fighting with Alyn? Don’t they know it's BAD? Sir does not like bad things. So Cub held his binkies tightly, but he was so scared for some comfort, he restored back to his thumb for sucking on.

“My poor sweet cub. You’re the best pet in the whole world, aren’t you? The noise is all over, Cub. I’m going to secure the crazy girl then I’ll come and take care of you. You’re being so good for me, baby boy. Suck your binky if you’re nervous.” Alyn kissed his head and caressed his face then got a muzzle, elbow cuffs, and handcuffs for Jeyne. He quickly switched the cuff on her ankle and tried to bandage the mess she made. At last, Jeyne was laid in his poor boy’s old dog bed. The one the was for spoiled brats. She slept well under the couch.

“Great! It’s easier to babysit a sleeping brat than a wired one. I can’t wait until you wake up!” Alyn slapped her ass and told Luton to take food to Reek.

 

**Girl had to be sedated and bound. Reek is good. Eating now. He has phone.**

 

Finally, he had time for his poor baby cub and time to think of how the hell he could help Damon who was clearly way over his naive head.

 

Ramsay groaned and muttered, “This is fucking stupid. We are spending our entire fucking day following some crazy washed out old rich bitch. Cersei hasn’t done shit, she isn’t going to do anything but wander around like a sad fucking ghost. Reek needs my attention way more than Cersei fucking does. He NEVER talks to me like that, Damon! Not fucking ever. I’m sorry man. Look, the counseling is really helping I can see that. But dude, she bit Alyn. She kicked, punched and bit him. Now he had to slap her for it and don’t you fucking DARE say a word to him or go after him for it! Jeyne is out of control. And it's going to get even more dangerous. If she is not afraid to run...not afraid to hit dangerous fucking men...she won’t be afraid of Petyr. Or my father, or Euron or a thousand others that would just love to twist apart a pretty tiny thing that thinks she is way bigger and stronger than she is.”

He noticed Damon wasn’t even there. He was still on the phone in the other room of this stupid motel. Just standing, staring at the phone like he was stunned or something. “Did you hear anything I just said?”  

“What?” Damon suddenly looked up as though coming out of a dream.

Ramsay suddenly heard his phone go off and checked the text.

“Uh oh. Jeyne had to be sedated and restrained? Dude, what the fuck? See, you missed everything I said and it was kind of about this shit. Fuck…and this is the girl my father wants to have play spy and wedding planner and maid of honor. Wow. Damon...if she isn’t scared of Alyn or what he could do to her...what will happen when it’s Petyr or Euron? What if she doesn’t even fear my father? You have got to get control, we have got to figure this shit out now before this wedding happens.”

“Yeah. How the fuck, Ramsay? I have no fucking idea what to do. I’m… I’m scared. She’s only getting worse and worse”

Ramsay shook his head, “Don’t worry, we will figure it out. Look, Alyn wouldn’t have hit her or restrained or sedated her without good reason. You know he will keep her there and safe until we get home. Okay? Let’s finish this fucking day and get home. Not that Cersei is really doing anything for us to follow, though, is she? Let’s give it another half hour. If she doesn't move..we call it a day and just leave Skinner to his tracker at home. If she uses her car, her cards, we’ll know.”

 

Cub saw Alyn come back in but his eyes and smile were wild. He remembers that look and that was BAD. Cringing low under his blanket, Cub sucked on his binkie and clutched the other tightly. As soon as Alyn was close enough, Cub hurried to lean his head out to lick timidly at Sir’s boots to show how good he was being. He held both binkies tight in one hand.   

Alyn brought his little cub into the downstairs living area and let him lay on the couch, encouraging him to eat little bits of soft food and giving him lots of praise. They watched an old, absurd post-apocalyptic movie and he kept an eye on Jeyne, calling Skinner to check in on Reek every once in awhile.

Cub curled into Alyn but kept a nervous and somewhat pitying eye on Jeyne as well. He gathered his small, so small bit of bravery and managed out, “J...Jeyne b..bad?” His eyes rolled up to see Alyn from under his hair.

“Yes, little boy. Jeyne was very bad, wasn’t she? Look what position she chose to put herself in. She made very bad choices. Maybe she needs help, but she certainly needs to be punished. Reek was only a little bad, but he was corrected easily. It’s not so bad to make a mistake. Only Cub was perfect and it’s so hard for you. You’re so fragile and this must have been so scary for you, poor Cub. Your owner is so proud of you, good little boy.” Alyn kissed his little cheek.

Cub gave a whimper and pressed into Alyn further. “G..good? Cub good?”

“That’s right. My Cub is very, very good. Sweet, gentle, obedient very good boy.”

Cub put his binky back in his mouth and sucked on it, snuggling into Sir. He watched the show but kept one eye on the bad girl. He knew how hard it was to not be bad anymore. It hurts to learn to be good. Cub felt sad for Jeyne. He wished he could offer her a binkie.

 


	52. Fucked With Who?

A moan came and Jeyne had no idea who was moaning. She curled or tried to, she tried to lick her lips and couldn’t. Her eyes couldn't focus and she shut them again.  

“Waking up, naughty girl?” Alyn asked casually, updating Ramsay and Damon again. He kept petting his poor nervous Cub gently.

Jeyne heard Alyn’s voice and tried to growl but her throat was cotton lined. Suddenly it occurred to Jeyne that she couldn’t move her arms at all, or her wrists. In a bright copper tasting panic, Jeyne began to thrash and flail like a fish.

Without a thought beyond “TRAPPED,” Jeyne smashed her head into the floor. The thought of bashing her brains in didn’t sound too bad and it made her grin under the muzzle as she did it again, harder.

Alyn sighed and started filming her that moment she first banged her head. “Bad! Bad, Jeyne!” He walked over to her. “Do I have to duct tape you to the couch?”

Jeyne froze then slowly started to look up at Alyn. She shook her head and continued to just stare at him. Things were starting to get clearer but her thought processes just weren’t working yet. She thought about ripping his flesh with her teeth and about drinking Alyn’s jetting blood.

Alyn stopped the video on his phone. “Cub, you don’t have to look. Remember, you are my good boy. Jeyne is very, very naughty.” He started filming her again, leaving his phone on the coffee table. He came back with the hairbrush she’d gifted him and duct tape from the basement.

“When Jeyne was being a nice girl she gave me this gift. Now spoiled rotten naughty Jeyne is here. Maybe she’s broken, I don’t know, but she is very slow to learn and seems unable to remember important things. When a pet is good, like Cub, a nice soft brush for his hair is a sweet reward.” He showed both Jeyne and Cub then approached her with the brush swinging by his side.

Jeyne shrank back for a moment, then lunged forward to try and ram him with her head. Cub covered his hands with his head, whined low and sucked his binky. But he peeked one eye out, almost unable to not look.

Alyn stopped filming and hit send. “Perfect. Thank you. Let’s see, Jeyne, do you think you deserve a nice hair brushing or a good spanking on your little narrow, naughty ass? WAIT! You ALREADY told me this one! Or maybe I overheard… you wanted a good spanking but Damon was such an asshole he only wanted to talk. I see why you have to rebel constantly. Sure. Then you tried to subtly emasculate him in front of Ramsay, only poor Damon is too kindhearted to have understood that. I’m actually thinking that what you know you need deep down inside is someone like me.” Alyn sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap, peeling her skirt up to reveal her little heart shaped ass.

 

Reek called Ramsay, chewing his lip and holding his stomach.

“What’s wrong puppy? We are going to be leaving soon.”

“Master… I, um, think Alyn’s… paddling Jeyne.” He didn’t know what to add to that so just let it hang in the air.

Ramsay winced, hearing the hard whacking and the muffled screeching. “Yeah, okay, we are on our way right now, sweetie. Are you locked in our room, safe?”

“Yes, Master. He’s only been nice to me since… I… stopped being rude.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t know what happened downstairs. Jeyne was screaming and swearing, he was talking calmly then it was quiet for a long time, then she started groaning and… this.”

“It's okay, sweetie. Alyn had to sedate her earlier because she was out of control. I don’t know what it is now, but knowing Alyn and his temper...we’ll be there soon. I want you to stay in my room and be very quiet and good. I will be there very soon, sweet puppy. Just hold on, alright? I love you, be there in ten minutes. Bye.”

Ramsay hung up and looked at Damon. “We need to hurry. Jeyne pissed off Alyn. Reek says it sounds like he is paddling her...he held up the  phone so I could hear. It’s only a spanking, Damon. Don’t you dare flip out... Damon? We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Damon stared out the window counting to ten and taking deep breaths.

 

“There,” Alyn smiled happily and put Jeyne back on Joffrey's naughty bed. He used duct tape to keep her on the cushion. “That is a lovely shade of red on you. No purple or blue even. Aren’t you a little embarrassed about all that noise you made?” He rolled her skirt back up and kept her underwear down. “I want your Master to see how bad you were when he was gone. You stay in that naughty bed on time out.” Alyn started removing the muzzle. “Now Damie won’t be so mad at you. I could have just saved your fucking life. Cub, wanna bet she’ll thank me?” he laughed and pulled the muzzle off.

Jeyne wanted to curse at him, to tell him to fuck off but she has calmed enough to not dare. Not while she was restrained. Instead, she glared at him, saying nothing. But she did keep trying to move so her skirt would go over her ass.

“Squirming because you’re so turned on? If you ask Damon nicely, he’ll probably let me have you. It would really be better than finding out that you tore his jugular open with your bare teeth one day. You seem to have an intense like/hate relationship with your master, but I actually love him and Ramsay. I’d sure like to see you get your shit under control before you end up killing someone I care about.”

Jeyne opened her mouth to tell Alyn to fuck off and burst into tears. “I don’t want to kill him! I don’t hate Damon..I love him! I can’t...I…” She shook her head. “I don’t know how to stop it...only father ever did. He only let me get like that for…” She shuddered and went silent.

“For what, Jeyne?” The mocking tone went out of Alyn’s voice. “For killing people? Is that where this is going? If you start being fucking honest maybe we can help you.”

Moaning, Jeyne shut her eyes. She didn’t want to even think about it...but she knew..she knew that is why Petyr really sent her, wasn’t it? Stupid Jeyne again. Petyr was right...she did have to go home to him, she can’t go on like this. But she didn’t want to go back, ever.

“Damon needs to...you need to...I have to leave or die, okay? Please? Fast? I will…” She started to pant and writhe. “I..I’m too scared...I..I’m too...I have no fucking control!!” Jeyne screamed.

“WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF, JEYNE? SAY IT! Just fucking be honest about the danger you and Damon are in! Say it if you do love him! Have you killed like this before?”

She nodded and thrashed again, snarling. “I AM SCARED BECAUSE I WILL KILL EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU! BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS! PETYR MAKES IT STOP OR GO WHEN HE WANTS...AND IT'S ALL ON GO GO GO! HE TOLD ME I COULDN’T STAY AWAY LONG OR ELSE! HE SENT ME NOT TO SPY! NO...SPYING IS PART OF WHORING. THIS IS THE OTHER THING...I HATE THIS AND I CAN’T!”

“Good. Thank you.” Alyn hit STOP then SEND. Damon would never believe him otherwise and it would be best if he was with Ramsay and away from Jeyne when he saw. “Now that you finally told us we can try to help you so you don’t kill Damon. Obviously, sedation is the first thing you need right now. You’re still fighting and snarling. We’ll figure something out, Jeyne. We won’t let you kill Damon, I promise. I know that’s what you really want to keep him and Reek safe.” Alyn only had two darts left and a Damon to contend with shortly. He patted Cub’s poor little head.

Jeyne laid her head down and seemed to be relieved that he, at least, heard the danger. She didn’t feel too much relief, she was between terror and that simmering terrible feeling still crawling in her head. “I don’t want to be this way...maybe you should tell Damon to send me to Petyr. He won’t come after him...I need to keep everyone safe and I can’t….”

Cub cried silently for the bad girl who didn’t want to be bad. He knew that was a horrible feeling. “S..sir?” Cub wanted to help the girl and he looked at her pointedly then timidly back at Alyn and held up his extra binky.

“Aw, what a good, kind little boy I have.” Alyn took the binky and kissed the top of Cub’s head, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. “That’s very nice, sweetie.”

“Jeyne, you can say ‘no’ and I won’t mess with you, this isn’t meant to tease you, I promise.” He offered the binky. “Cub just wanted to help calm you down.” Alyn pulled her underwear up and her skirt down since he felt she’d earned it.

Jeyne peeked up at Cub on the couch and softly said, “Thank you, Cub.” She sighed but decided anything soothing would be good. Whatever, if things went well, she will be dead by Ramsay’s hands later when he heard that recording anyway. She opened her mouth for the binky.  

“Good girl.” Alyn popped it in. “I think that will soothe Damon too actually. He took a photo for Damon and called after sending it.


	53. How Do I Keep You Alive?

“Hello?”

“Yeah. She’s much calmer now. She’s trying to be good. Something is very wrong, psychologically.”

“Ok. Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Damon hung up and let his head fall back. “Are we almost there?” he asked miserably.

Ramsay nodded and turned onto their block. “Almost home, hang in there buddy. Let me see the pic he sent you.” Ramsay expected to see Jeyne with a black ass or something.

When he saw the picture he grinned and drawled, “Aww...see, you were worried about Alyn’s temper! And look, she is restrained, safe and sucking on a pacifier. You worried for nothing. Well, at least about Alyn hurting her. However, something is wrong with Jeyne. I don’t know what, but we are going to have to find out. Before the next time, she flips out...because what if her next little freak out is at the wedding?” 

“She can’t go to the wedding!” Damon groaned and stole his phone back to look at the photo and calm down a little.

 

The front door crashed into the wall and Damon came flying in. He stopped seeing Jeyne safe, in person and stooped, bent over and grabbing his knees. He tried to catch his breath but stumbled to the floor. “I think… I’m having a heart attack,” he stated rather flatly.

Jeyne spit out the binky and started thrashing, trying to get over to Damon. However, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss him, run from him or bite him, so just in case, she stopped. Then started to thrash to get away from him, as far as the stupid ankle chain would allow. 

Alyn put Cub down. “Stay.” He knelt by Damon and took his wrist to feel his pulse while looking at his watch. “Jeyne, you stay too. Good girl.”

Jeyne was at the length of her chain and leaned against the wall in the corner. “Is..he okay? Damie, be okay!” She wished she could, at least, have her arms back. “Please tell me he is okay!” And a small alien voice in her mind said, Saves us heartache. If he dies they will either kill us or we’ll kill them. Then it's over. 

Alyn sprang up and sprinted to the kitchen he came back with chewable aspirin. “Take this and lay down.” He took two pillows and put one under Damon’s head and feet. “I think you're having a panic attack, but we’ll see if the pain stops in two minutes. If not will go back to the hospital.” Alyn shrugged and patted Damon’s shoulder.

“Panic attack? Like Reek has? I’m not panting and shriveling I just feel so floaty and…”

“Where does it hurt? Point.”

Damon pointed to the center of his chest.

“Ok. You’re not sweating… that’s probably good. Just rest.” He stood up and dialed Qyburn then waved to Ramsay as he finally came in. “Uh, Damon’s having chest pains and lightheadedness…”

Ramsay groaned and said, “He wouldn’t even wait till I parked the fucking car! As soon as I punched in the code at the gate, he jumped out and ran all the way up the fucking hill! Did you call Qyburn?”

Alyn gave him a thumbs up. “The center of his chest. How do your arms feel?”

“Shaky.”

“Shaky. Both of them? The same?”

“Uh huh. It's getting better.”

“Yes. He says it's getting better.” Alyn stole the blanket he’d laid on Jeyne and threw it over Damon. “Ok. Are you sure?” Alyn raised an eyebrow but said, “If it's getting better you could take a valium. How would you rate your pain?”

“It’s fine. Just uncomfortable. I feel dizzy, that’s all.” Alyn nodded and walked away to try to quickly explain the kind of stress he was under without going into details.

“I’m sorry. I feel like a fucking pussy. It’s not my heart. Shit. I feel like an asshole.” Damon rubbed his face and tried to get up but his eyes rolled back. 

“STAY DOWN!” Alyn yelled.

Ramsay rushed next to Damon and started to stroke his hair. “Hey, stay down, would you? Before Alyn has a real heart attack right here on us. Come on, just breathe and rest.” He looked up at Alyn. “What the hell is Qyburn telling you to do? Is he coming over? Just a valium? Are you sure?”

“No, wait on that! Hold on, he’s coming. Is Damon pale? It doesn’t sound like a heart attack but it could still be heart-related.”

Ramsay soothed Damon’s hair back and then turned to glare at Jeyne. “Happy now, bitch? You have nearly killed him this time.”

Jeyne started to inch forward, baring her teeth at Ramsay.

“Let me,” Damon tried to sit up but blinked and groaned pressing his fingers into the floor as though he was looking for a hold to grip. “I’m fine. I don’t want you guys to see me like this,” he whispered. Tears brimmed in his eyes.

“Hey! What’s wrong?” Skinner came running downstairs and the front door opened. 

“Oh my gods, Ramsay.” Damon sat up at last and swayed to one side.

Ramsay tried to get Damon to lay back down. “Hey, Qyburn wants to look at you, that's all. Calm down, okay? It’s going to be fine. Just let him take a quick peek at you.” 

He turned to see Jeyne trying to get closer as if to bite him and he bared his own teeth. “Hey, while Qyburn sees you, I’ll just move Jeyne out of the way.” He mouthed to her, ‘BASEMENT.” 

“Hey!” Alyn jogged in. “Is he here? Where’s your binky, Jeyne?” Alyn snapped his fingers. “Are you choosing to be good or bad? Are you choosing to help Damon or have you given up on caring about him? Get your binky!”

Jeyne seemed to struggle with herself for a second. Then she went and got the binky. She put it in her mouth and crawled into the dog bed.

“Good girl, Jeyne. That was a good choice for you and Damon. You know he still loves you.” Even as Alyn was speaking he started walking over to Skinner then whispered in his ear. 

Luton hung in the entrance. “Do you need me? Does he need to go to the hospital?”

“Go back to studying. Thank you, though. I’ll let you know if we do need you. Qyburn should be here any moment. I’ll stay with Damon, Ramsay. I bet your boy needs a hug and a piss. Do that in whatever order floats your boat. DAMON STAY DOWN!”

Damon frowned but let himself sink back onto the pillow.

As Ramsay headed up the stairs, Qyburn entered and headed for Damon. Relieved, Ramsay ran up to his room to see his puppy. He opened the door and turned on the light. “Sweetie, are you awake? My poor boy, here let me undo your chain. You must need the bathroom.”

“Master!” Reek sat up and extended his arms pleading with his large eyes. Ramsay held his boy tightly and undid the chain. Lifting his boy up, Ramsay carried him to the bathroom. “Do what you need to and then I’ll hold you all night as much as I can. I do have to check back downstairs in a minute. Damon is having a bit of panic but it might be his heart so Qyburn is here to see him.”

“Ok. Can I come with you?”

Ramsay sighed and said, “Yes, but I want you to hear me. Jeyne is not well. I want you to stay away from her. No talking to her, even if she speaks to you first. The girl is seconds from finding herself in the basement with me.”

“Oh, I’ll wait. I get very protective… I don’t want to make things worse.” He walked back to the bed and sat on it holding his head.

Smiling, Ramsay went over and kissed his puppy. “You are trying so hard, puppy. I am sorry I was harsh to you on the phone earlier. I hate it when you sound like Jeyne. I’ll tell you what..as soon as they get her and Damon situated, you can come down. Sound good? Then we shall get you some supper.”

 

Qyburn listened to Damon’s symptoms and took all his diagnostics. “It is a panic attack, not a heart problem. I hear you are under a good amount of stress. I am going to have you take a valium tonight. I will leave a script for a low dose of an anti-anxiety medication to use only when needed. It will make you tired so be careful when you take it. If you find that you need to take one or more every day, we’ll switch to something you can take every day. Any questions?” 

“Yeah,” Alyn asked with a crazed smile. “What in the fuck is wrong with Jeyne? She said she’s out of control and she’s killed when she’s been away from Petyr too long. What the holy fuck is that?”

Qyburn went pale and Jeyne was shaking her head frantically. “Listen, I have served every family loyally, it is why I am rich and alive still. Understand? It is because I do not divulge things. If you want to know about that you must speak with Petyr. Any other condition of hers I can discuss with you. Not that. I am not sure how much I can suggest…”

Jeyne’s eyes narrowed, the binky fell out and she began to growl low in her throat, inching forward towards Qyburn. “I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!” Qyburn moved so he was out of reach, seeing her chain go taut. “I said nothing! You fucking little poor pit bull. I wish Petyr let me put you down when-” She lunged and nearly dislocated her own leg to reach him.


	54. A Humane Way

Skinner came in through the kitchen door lugging a cage behind him.

“There you go. You get all my boy’s old toys.” Alyn went to help Skinner bring it into the guest room Alyn once occupied. “We’ll have to pull it up off the ground and make her a bed. QYBURN ANY HELPFUL FUCKING HINTS?” he called as they went down the hall.

Forgetting he was still near Damon, Qyburn seethed, staring at Jeyne then yelled to Alyn.

“Yes. The best most humane thing you can do is let me give her a quick shot of morphine straight into her heart. She won’t feel much pain at all and it will be over. The girl needs to be killed or given back to Petyr. I recommend killing her before she causes more grief. The bitch isn’t worth your lives or anyone else's. She was a bad investment for anyone. Not your faults you didn’t know what a poisonous, rotten-” Damon grabbed his throat and jumped up reeling. He stumbled but managed to slam Qyburn into the wall before he crashed into it. “ _But you knew. You knew and you let her spend days on end alone with Roose Bolton’s beloved little bride. The only thing in the world the most dangerous man you know cares about._ Put her down? Kill her? Sorry, bad investment? You have to keep Petyr’s secrets?”

“Damon!” Alyn jumped up and hung from his arm. “RAMSAY! Damon stop! He’s turning purple! RAMSAY!”

“You want to kill her now? Oopsy daisy? You helped Petyr fuck her up and now that she’s a minor inconvenience to you she should be put down? You’re a real fucking big inconvenience to me, asshole.”

Ramsay ran out of the room, forgetting to shut the door or lock Reek’s chain. “If it’s Jeyne, Alyn, just shoot her with the dart gun and put her in the fucking basement!” He ran downstairs and saw it was Damon choking Qyburn to death. “Hey, buddy? We all want to kill him but we really aren’t allowed to. Damie, we need him. Stop now.”

Damon didn’t notice when Alyn fled. He turned to Ramsay grinning. “No, it’s fine! He almost killed Walda! How mad would…” Damon frowned and turned to look over his shoulder at his ass. “Awww, fuck you…” he dropped to one knee then fell on his side, releasing Qyburn.

“Anti-Smash gun. I already had it out! How could I forget? Let’s give you the other one.” He shot Jeyne in her ass. “Right. Now we can move her to the cage.”

Skinner tried to help, lifting her feet as Alyn took her shoulders. “I can’t believe she tore the duct tape and what the fuck happened to her leg?”

Jeyne moaned then her hand came flying, grasping towards something on the floor.

“Ramsay, don’t just stand there all clothed and un-aproned! Get her fucking binky, asshole!” Alyn called. He pulled off her underwear. “This will be pretty gross, but unless she’ll do diapers, I think we need a huge sandbox of cat litter under her cage until she gets fixed… if she does. We may have to talk Qyburn into a medically induced coma if he’s still alive to do it.”

Ramsay grabbed the binky and walked over to shove it into her mouth. “Oh wait..” He ripped it back out and slammed a fist into her mouth then slammed the binky hard into the bloody hole. “Cunt. You are fucking lucky that I don’t bring you downstairs. Still thinking I might. Damon will be upset but he’ll get over it. He has before.”

“Nice, Ramsay. Real fucking helpful.” Alyn scooped her up and placed her in the cage. “We’ll see if she’s coherent enough to at least piss and shit off her blanket.” Alyn shook his head and removed the chains binding her cuffs. “Fuck. I have to talk to Qyburn. This shit won’t work.” He locked her in the cage.

If she bashes her head in, Ramsay was right, Damon would get over it like he had before. Alyn sniffed and raised his chin. He wasn’t going to worry about Damon’s heartbreak, he was the only motherfucker in the goddamned house holding his shit together.

“She should be in a coma until you can give us a better answer than ‘kill her.’” He told Qyburn who was still coughing on the floor.

Jeyne knew death was coming and she giggled, then cried. Don’t they know what Qyburn will do? They have to know. It was better that way. No chance of her ever hurting them. No chance of her having to go back to Petyr. No chance of her ever finally losing it and hurting Damie, the only man that ever loved her. The only person she ever loved besides Theon and that was more of a brotherly love.

If Reek knew! IF THEON KNEW HE WOULD STOP IT! THEON HIDES HER SECRETS FOR HER, BUT HE WILL KNOW, KNOW WHAT QYBURN IS GOING TO DO! HE KNOWS HOW LONG QYBURN HAS WANTED TO DO IT! HE KNOWS, SHE TOLD HIM HOW THAT SHRIVELED ASSHOLE TOLD HER THAT IS HOW SHE WOULD DIE SOMEDAY. IT WASN’T HER FAULT THAT SHE WAS SENT TO KILL HIS COUSIN. SHE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW IT WAS HIS COUSIN. SHE NEVER EVEN KNOWS SHE IS GOING TO KILL...UNTIL SHE DOES. THEON KNOWS! THEON KNOWS!

Jeyne began to scream two words at the top of her lungs over and over.

“THEON! QYBURN! THEON! QYBURN!” Over and over, as her voice broke she still screamed, still wanting to live for some fucking reason. Still hoping to be with Damie somehow.

 

Theon sat straight up and removed his cuff. He hardly remembered the world streaming by but found himself downstairs pinning Qyburn to the wall looking him in the eye so close he could smell his breath. “ _Don’t._ ”

Ramsay turned and suddenly his puppy was flying past him and pinning the creepy doctor to the wall. He had been about to try and get past Alyn to kick screaming Jeyne into the basement.

“REEK! What the fuck are you doing? Where did I tell you to stay?” This was that bitch’s fault that Reek is acting out. He could hear her still screaming, “Theon!’ and the doctor’s name over and over.

“Don’t let him kill her. Please.” Theon’s eyes raced around. He was shrinking but couldn’t back down. “He wants to put her down. I’M HERE, JEYNE!”

“What? Well...sweetie...maybe it’s for the best?” Ramsay sighed at Reek’s look and looked past him at Qyburn. “Well? Why is my puppy thinking you are putting Jeyne down? And don’t lie...because unlike my father...I really don’t give a shit who you are. Another doctor can always be found and bought. So if you don’t get a little bit more honest with us all...then I am going to put you and Jeyne in the basement. And she will be unrestrained..that way we will find out firsthand just how much of a savage she really is. Puppy, stop screaming now. I won’t let Qyburn touch her, he is going to be too busy talking.”

Jeyne heard Theon’s voice and she slumped against the bars crying. All she could do is hope that they will listen to him and not let Qyburn kill her.

Qyburn glared at Reek until he let him go. “Your boy has a nervous condition he shouldn’t be out where others are. He is not as dangerous as the bitch, but he should probably be committed at least for some time. I know the perfect place.”

Ramsay grinned and said, “Oh really? Thanks. But before we talk about that..why don’t you start answering questions and stop giving opinions before I peel your face off like an onion.” He yanked out his flaying blade and gestured to the couch. “Sit. Let’s talk, shall we?”

Theon moved aside to let Qyburn pass. He leaned against the wall and exhaled slowly.

“Reek, why do you think Qyburn would kill Jeyne without our permission to do so? Or did you just hear Jeyne yell and get scared?”

“I think… I think she killed his cousin, or at least he thinks she did. I’m not sure what happened but I know he told Petyr to put her down before.”

“Thank you, Puppy. Now Qyburn...my boy doesn’t lie to me. You were not going to put her in a coma-like Alyn requested, were you? You were going to kill her, correct?” Ramsay raised his brows and twirled his blade along his fingers, pacing ever closer.


	55. A Doctor's Confidentiality

Qyburn sneered but flinched further into the couch from the knife and those icy eyes. “I was going to explode that cunt’s heart! You should be glad for it! If you had any idea...you’d be celebrating my actions not threatening me!”

Ramsay snorted. “Oh, dude...that girl would be in the basement with me right now….but it would sadden the puppy and depress Damon for months. However, I don’t think they’d mind if it was you in the basement….”

Qyburn sat up indignant. “Fine. I’ll tell you as much as I can. Here is the most important thing you should all know. That is a monster masquerading as a girl! She is not capable of emotions, she is not able to keep reasonable thoughts. She is all cute and whorish or sweet as she needs to be until Petyr sets her fucking loose. She is a monster fully then and will kill anyone. She doesn’t care, she won’t stop and can’t be stopped until killed. And she has no remorse, none and deserves a dog’s death! My cousin only owed money! She ripped his throat out with her fucking teeth! Over a measly debt! Let me just do it fast, you will have solved so many problems by it!”

Ramsay shook head and drawled, “Alyn, do you hear him babbling worse than a nervous pet? And is he lying? Was she a raging killing machine that could not stop or be controlled at all? Was she unable to ever achieve sanity enough to try and calm down or at least speak? I would think an enraged lunatic killer would hardly suck on a pacifier calmly.”

“Well, shit. She said to kill her to protect Damon.” Alyn rubbed his chin.

Qyburn sneered at Ramsay. “There! An admittance she was here to massacre all of you! Let me kill her, she wants to die, I want her to die, you all need her to die...what is the issue?”

Ramsay shrugged. “Well...I do have a few issues. First, you still keep evading my actual questions. Second...Puppy and Damon get all sad facey...remember I already mentioned about that? Yeah...it's awkward when they get all emotional. Awkward irritates me. Also, I don’t think she really wants to die...otherwise, she'd already be dead. When that girl sets her mind to something good or bad...usually bad...she does it. And really...I am in possession of the girl who knows EVERYONE'S secrets really...and she is a real life Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Uh….why would I kill that? Shit, I can keep her in a fucking cage and hire someone to dart gun her every now and again until I need to use her for something..”

He chuckled and grinned at Alyn. “This guy is really something, huh? What is a small piece that as a doctor won’t be vital for him to lose?”

Theon raced up to Qyburn with shaking fists.“If she was a psycho killer why is she trying to protect Damon? WHAT did Petyr DO to CONTROL her? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HER?”

“I’d answer him, Qyburn. Because I have decided upon a toe flayed for each question you decide to evade.” Ramsay softly suggested. The doctor gritted his teeth and glared at Theon.

“You stupid junkie whore...how can you not know? The shakes, you idiot. Her medication was in the stupid “diet” shakes.” He turned to look over nervously at Ramsay. “I answered him! Don’t take my toes!”

Ramsay smiled charmingly and said, “Oh, I won’t take your toes since you answered him.” His blade came deep across Qyburn’s face almost into his eye. “Do not ever insult my lovely Reek again. Or I’ll take your eye and put it in a fucking jar for you.”

“Oh, ‘medicine’! There’s the answer! ‘Medicine’ in shakes! How could I not fucking know! WHAT MEDICINE? Should I fucking fling an aspirin at her? That wasn’t answering the question _at all_! And I never shot heroin so fuck you.”

“Oh sorry... all those overdoses you had... I tend to forget which thing you took...between you and your siblings... I do remember you having STD’s though... and I remember you swallowing tons of pills...so yeah, I stand by my initial opinion. I did answer your question! I didn’t give Petyr the medicine! He only had me as the courier of it and I had the impossible mental care of her. I added other medications to keep her calm but without the shake, they are only bandaids. He had a chemist that made her shakes.”

Ramsay started to pet Reek’s head. “Don’t worry about all the shit that runs from his mouth, puppy. Let us only hear the important things right now to help your friends, okay? Good. Now Qyburn, who and where is the chemist?”

Qyburn shook his head and shut his mouth.

Ramsay sighed and shook his head. “Oh boy..long night for you then, huh?”

“If anyone’s keeping track he failed to answer the question three times now. I think that’s three toes. Useless. You can’t tell a suicide attempt from a heroin overdose? How the holy fuck do you get paid the money you do? You put a ‘bandaid’ over what you say is a ticking time bomb and left it with Roose Bolton’s playthings? Did you know Jeyne’s been spending more time with Walda than Damon? Ramsay, I really think your father should know.” Theon shrugged.

Alyn snickered and stood a little straighter. “I’d love to see him work, but Ramsay’s a lot of fun.”

Paling, Qyburn sat up straighter. “No! Wait! Don’t tell Roose! No need to involve him if I tell you, right?”

Ramsay sneered and growled out “I think I am insulted that you are not scared to lose three toes compared to someone calling my father. That is four toes. Petyr sent her as a weapon, but who was the real target? Do you know? Should I start peeling skin to find out?”

“No! Why would Petyr tell me that? I just knew when I saw her here...there was no way she would have had her shakes with her...it was only a matter of time. That is why I gave you all those medications for her! To keep her from the worst of it! I TOLD THAT GIGANTIC LUNK TO BE CAREFUL! DON’T LET HER GET HUNGRY, MAKE SURE SHE ALWAYS TAKES HER MEDS ON TIME! I TOLD HIM TO KEEP HER CALM AND NOT TO PUT HER IN STRESSFUL SITUATIONS. HE MADE JOKES ABOUT GREMLINS AND DID NOT LISTEN! YOU DIDN’T LISTEN AND THAT IS NOT MY FAULT!”

Qyburn turned a shaking finger to point at Theon. “AND YOU! I AM A VERY GOOD DOCTOR! A MEDICAL DOCTOR! I AM NOT TRAINED TO DEAL WITH MENTAL ISSUES I NEVER WANTED TO DEAL WITH MENTAL ISSUES! BUT YOUR FAMILIES DON’T WANT TO HEAR THAT AND SEE OTHERS I RECOMMEND!” He slumped back, finally done.    

“You don't have  to convince _me_ you're unqualified!” Theon grinned. “I've been saying you're no psychologist for years! But you hand out prescriptions and call people junkies and psychotic anyhow. You want the money, just not the accountability. I get it, we're all criminals here. Too bad Damon actually did follow your directions religiously. Unconscious people make great scapegoats.”

Ramsay twirled his blade and asked, “What in your very limited capacity is wrong with her? And again, who is this chemist? Where do I reach him to get her fucking shakes, Qyburn? Because you are now heading towards losing all your toes, an eye and perhaps I’ll call daddy to see if he’d like some of your parts too.”

Qyburn cleared his throat. “Jeyne is psychotic. She also has hypo-mania. Petyr allowed her one visit with my main recommended psychiatrist. This is all I know. She becomes out of control, dangerous, a killer and her father would use her as a weapon when he needed her to be more than a whore or spy. And that is about all I feel comfortable saying. Go on, take the toes.”

Ramsay looked at Reek, grinning and he asked, “What do you think, Reek? Should I take him to the basement to remove his toes and see if he changes his mind about telling us of the chemist?”

 “That’s what he wants. Who am I to deprive him?” Theon remarked flatly.

Alyn laughed. “Let’s go! Field trip to the basement!”

Ramsay smirked and grabbed Qyburn who was now starting to go silent in determination and fear. “Basement it is then!” He started to drag Qyburn to the basement, humming happily.  


	56. Caged, Questioned and Contained

Jeyne could hear them, she could hear the things Qyburn said about her. The words seemed to pulse in and out. They were true, weren’t they? Terrible words about her, terrible thing that she is! She started to kick her cage bars in fury, trying to dent the bars...she’ll kill Qyburn! Her feet barely could move anymore.

But then she saw the stupid pacifier right outside the bars. She must have thrown it in anger while kicking the bars. It helps to calm her so now she must have it back!

It became all important as she kept trying to kick hoping to dent enough that she can at least just get her hand through. Except the sedation was doing its job and she couldn't seem to kick hard enough. She kept trying anyhow.

Her head was pushed against the slightly bent bar, just bent enough to get her arm out and stuck. She didn’t care, though, she had the binky in her hand. That seemed to be enough and she faded in and out.  

 

Ramsay attached Qyburn to the flaying cross, one of his favorite toys. Rarely used, however, so Ramsay is thrilled to have the chance to play with it. He removed the shoe and sock from Qyburn’s right foot and pulled a stool up.

Grinning up at Qyburn he said, “Four toes, right? Good. If you happen to remember the chemist’s information, you just yell it out. If you do, I might forgo the flaying and removal of your toes.” Ramsay began with the nail of Qyburn’s big toe and luxuriated in his screaming.

“I must say that you are impressive. In spite of all of your screaming and pissing yourself, not to mention crying like a baby…you have kept silent.” Ramsay had taken two toes and was stopping because Qyburn had fainted twice. He was giving him some water after rousing him.

Qyburn was nearly gray, covered in his own piss and vomit. He shuddered and tried to speak. Ramsay leaned forward with interest. “Oh? You want to talk now? Good. I’ll stop and listen, see if you can save yourself any more toes.”

The man shuddered again then spoke. “And..if you were the Starks girls, the Greyjoys, Petyr or your very own father torturing me for information on you or Theon….you would be glad of...my silence then.”   

“Can’t appreciate much when you’re dead, though. You risked our lives,” Alyn said happily. “It’s hard for a thing like that not to change a relationship.”

“Gee, Alyn. I don’t think we are taking enough care of the good doctor. Look at these bloody holes, they should be disinfected..but I am embarrassed to do a poor stitching job on his holes…after all, he is a professional..” Ramsay frowned, shaking his head then brightened immensely.

“Ooh, hey! I know! We can just cauterize the wounds as we go! Alyn, would you do the honors?”

“My pleasure.” Alyn hopped down and fired up the kiln. “I’ll check on the kids while it warms up.”

“No problem, I’ll just keep taking toes until you get back or Qyburn here talks. So far he just squeals like fucking Carrie on prom night. Make sure Reek is given dinner and his medications. Have Skinner order Reek some pizza, would you? Thanks.”

 

Alyn hurried to his Cub. Reek was sitting on the floor by the couch he was curled on. Damon was still out cold. “Anybody want pizza?” Alyn smiled and sat next to Cub, pulling him close.

“Sure,” Theon uttered.

Alyn dialed and patted Reek’s head. “It will be ok.”

Cub whimpered, sucking on his binky and tried to curl into Alyn as much as he could. His hands trembled on Alyn’s chest and his head lay there comforted by the heartbeat.

This day was so confusing and strange. He hoped Jeyne was better, he knew she was bad today….and he saw the bad cage. Shivering, Cub was glad at least Reek was good and had stayed with him. The giant on the floor was loud and terrifying earlier. He was scared of getting squashed by his feet when he woke up.

 

Jeyne tried to roll over and couldn’t. She tried to yank her arm back and couldn’t. Fuzzy and thick her voice was still loud. “FUCK THIS!” Another yank, then she slumped back into a doze, pacifier still in her curled hand.

 

Once Alyn hung up he started petting Cub. “Do you need anything, little boy? Do you need to go potty?”

Cub nodded timidly and then shook while removing his binky. “P..potty a..and..j...juice...please, Sir?” He took his time to try and speak careful and clear. The stutter and halting were still there but less so than before. Alyn was so scary, wild eyes earlier that Cub wants to make him happy. Sir happy was kind, angry was to hurt. So he tried hard to speak.

“Good boy.” Alyn kissed his head and carried him to the bathroom under the stairs. “That man was very mad so Sir is hurting him. He has to be punished. Not like you, sweet Cub. You’re being very good so you’ll get juice and a nice blanky. Reek is very kind and gentle. You can ask him for help. It’s okay.” Alyn squeezed Cub a little and shut the bathroom door behind them.

Ramsay was three toes in, the kiln heating nicely when Qyburn finally broke. “ALRIGHT, STOP, STOP, STOP! I WILL TELL YOU JUST PLEASE STOP!” He leaned back and grinned while beginning to clean his knife. “Very impressive indeed. You lasted way longer than most men I have flayed. So go on then. Tell me who the chemist is and how do I reach this person?”

Qyburn panted, vomited and then confessed. “Euron Greyjoy supplies the damned spiked shakes and I do NOT know what is in them. I never asked. You know how to reach him. Now let me go!”

“In a moment. Alyn still has to fix those toes for you.” Ramsay ignored Qyburn’s ranting as he went upstairs, shutting the light out on him. He went straight to the bathroom to wash Qyburn’s blood off before going anywhere near his precious boy.

 

Theon sat on the floor alone trying to pretend he hadn’t heard Jeyne thrashing. He couldn’t do anything. He wasn’t allowed to go see her. He had to wonder again if he was Theon or Reek and how much Reek was like Cub. He held his elbows and put his arms on top of his head with a sigh.

Ramsay barely dried off before throwing on a pair of jeans and running to soothe his puppy. He nearly skidded into the living room and almost tripped over Damon. “Yikes! That would have broken my toe, he is rock hard muscle!” He leaped over his buddy and sat next to Reek. “Qyburn told me who the chemist was. He lost three toes before he finally gave in. Tough old bugger. Come here puppy, I am so sorry this was such a shitty day and night. I’m not mad at you for coming downstairs. I never told you to stay and you were trying to stop Qyburn from exploding Jeyne’s heart. And I will get your blanket and we can eat pizza then go walking in the gardens tonight, okay?”

Theon looked up at Ramsay with huge eyes and crawled into his lap. “Thank you. Who was it?” He rested his head on Ramsay’s chest.

Ramsay started to pet his curls and softly admitted, “It’s Euron. He has been giving her spiked shakes for years. Think he is about to tell us what is in it?”

“I know it’s Nightshade. That’s all he makes or has ever made. It makes most people delusional but I heard it can make delusional people or people experiencing psychotic episodes more stable. It’s also a very slow poison… I guess a lot of drugs are. I don’t know how to make it or if it… comes from a flower maybe?”

“Well, fuck. She is so crazy that the only way to keep her sane is to poison her. And it's a poison that we don’t know how to make or find. Wonderful.” Ramsay grabbed his phone and texted Skinner.

 

**HEY, STOP JACKING OFF TO PORN AND DO SOME RESEARCH. I WANT TO KNOW ALL ABOUT NIGHTSHADE. WHAT IS IT? WHERE IS IT? HOW DO I GET SOME? DO NOT ANSWER WITH ASK A GREYJOY. IS THERE AN EQUIVALENT TO THIS DRUG WE CAN OBTAIN?**

  



	57. Pizza with a Side of Nightshade

“A leaf that sounds like a flower maybe… it’s some witchcraft shit. Or, I mean, that’s what my father said.” Theon sighed and melted into Ramsay curling tighter. “I’m so overwhelmed by everything,” he mumbled softly.

Ramsay hugged him and sniffed his hair, speaking into the curls. “Master will take care of things and fix it, honey. I promise. I know things look very bad right now...but we have been through worse times. Jeyne is safe right now. So is Damon, Alyn, Cub...and of course,” Ramsay gave a winning smile into Reek’s face. “ME! Your ultimate favorite human!”

Theon smirked and tried to roll his eyes. He giggled. “Yeah. That’s pretty important. A little more important than Skinner. You’re my favorite human, but Bob’s photo is in my gym locker, just to let you know where you really stand.”

Ramsay snorted and tickled Reek’s neck briefly. “A little more important than Skinner? I am the most important man here. There should be a sign that says In Case Of Fire, Grab Ramsay, And Save Him. As for Bob...well... I want to fuck him. But he is a cocktease, says he’ll return my calls..but he never does. Makes me feel cheap, Reek.”

The doorbell rang and a Frey showed moments later with pizza and soda.

Reek laughed and twisted when Ramsay tickled him. The pizza smelled amazing and he realized he was actually hungry for once.

Alyn came around the corner with Cub. “Do you want to try the pizza, little boy? Maybe if I cut it up for you? Or you need Sir to feed you a shake?”

Cub sniffed and nearly drooled at the smell of the pizza. He peeked up at Alyn and popped his binky out very briefly. “Sir d..decide?”

“How did I get such a good little boy? Try some pizza, Cub. We’ll see how you do. Good boy.”

Theon’s stomach turned as Alyn passed by the couch with Joffrey. “I think I could eat two pieces,” he told Ramsay with a slight smile.

Ramsay looked up and grinned. “Alyn, you smile so pretty..it looks so strange on your ugly mug. Glad to see your pet doing better…” He shared a quick look of unease with Reek.

Shifting, Ramsay sat Reek straight up and said, “Hey, I have an idea, Reek! I am too tired, a long day of stress, a long torture session. You are going to have to feed me tonight and yourself.”

He had seen how upset Cub’s behavior made Reek. Ramsay was amused by it personally but his poor puppy was trying so hard. The last thing Reek needed was to be hand-fed right next to Cub and Alyn. Ramsay grinned at Reek and raised his eyebrows.

Theon grinned back. “Thanks,” he whispered.

Ramsay kissed his pet and then smacked his ass. “Now, feed your starving Master and Most Wonderful and Savable In A Fire Demi-God.”

While Ramsay waited for Reek to get the pizza box open, he turned to look at Alyn. “Speaking of shakes….Qyburn broke after three toes. Guess who makes Jeyne’s lovely drinks? It’s everyone’s favorite pedo uncle...Euron Greyjoy! Reek says the shakes are spiked with nightshade. The poison can make a crazy person a bit saner. I have Skinner researching it for us.”

“Oh, shit. His brothers used to sell that shit out of Kraken. Huh… I thought it was like mushrooms or acid. It’s hard to believe that could help anyone but I’ve never seen anything like her either. I’m pretty sure she beat herself half to death even restrained in a padded cage.” Alyn shrugged and changed the subject when Reek came back. “Your brothers didn’t tell you much about Nightshade?”

Reek slid a plate over to Ramsay and offered one to Alyn. “Well… Rodrick wanted me to help out with that. Maron thought I’d be better for hits. I didn’t really want to do either. I think it’s made with belladonna and poppies but I don’t know what they do with it. I think, Euron just wants my money and he would _love_ to have the money… from when my mother… her side is really the wealthy one. I mean, maybe we could just buy it, so to speak.” He rubbed the back of his head and went to get himself a plate.

Ramsay looked at Alyn the second Reek left the room and spoke quietly and grimly. “I don’t give a fuck what the big guy says...or what puppy says or thinks...that girl is watched every fucking second. If she tries to kill, actually kill anyone, you put her down hard and fast. If you could just….I know you have your new toy and place...but I need you to help me protect Reek and Damon. You are in charge of nutcase until we get her fucking head sorted.”

“Understood.” Alyn pressed Cub’s head into his chest covering his ear. Maybe if she was put down Damon would learn something and get a real pet he could control. One that would love being his. He kissed Cub’s nose. Poor thing was far too weak to be around a psychotic homicidal maniac. Alyn smirked.

Reek sat down with his plate. “Is Damon ok?”

“The anti-smash darts put him down for a few hours. Remember that if there’s an emergency. They’re in the basement.” Alyn winked and encouraged Cub to try a bite.

Cub sucked on it, enjoying the taste of cheese and garlic. He carefully managed to chew just a little, then he swallowed it. Giving Alyn a quick peek of his eyes, not quite daring to ask for any more.

Ramsay gave Reek an exaggerated pout to get his attention from them. “Hey, the God of Awesomeness is starving to death...you said you’d feed me!”

Theon smirked then held up a piece to offer Ramsay. Before Ramsay could take a bite, he pulled it back and pulled off a piece of pepperoni, giggling.

“Oh! Thievery! Betrayal! Alyn, call my father to prepare for battle! He stole my pepperoni! Must I beg for my food, Reek?” Ramsay got on his knees and gave whimpering sounds. “Feed me, I’m starving to death. I...I will sexually please you later, please, feed your desperate Master!”

“Ok,” Reek smiled looking the tiniest bit guilty. He fed Ramsay wearing his lopsided grin.

Roose stared at the Frey at the door until the man opened it and moved out of the way. He walked into the living room, surveying them all.

“Damon is out cold on your couch and Jeyne is missing from this little domestic scene. I am assuming this pathetic scrap of broken flesh in Alyn’s arms is what used to be Joff.” Roose shook his head and sat in a chair furthest from the strange creatures in the room.

Cub tried to hide in Alyn. Everyone was intimidated by this man and Alyn tells Cub how scared, weak and good he is all the time so it must be true. So if Reek who is so much more man than a boy is scared and Sir and Ramsay are uneasy. Cub stood no chance and shook in helpless fear of this God of fear and unease. He sucked hard on his binky and shrunk until he was in fetal position, pressing himself into Alyn’s chest. Tears scalded his cheeks.  

Roose looked hard at Alyn and the thing he was holding. “Keep him out of sight. I think you know that Cersie is on the warpath. It was as if killing Robert and losing Joffrey drove the woman insane. If you plan to keep him, do not assume he can go out like Theon and Jeyne. If I ever hear this...creature has gone in public...I will make you drown him like a kitten, Alyn. Understood?”

Alyn swallowed thickly. “Yes, sir.”

Looking now at Ramsay, Roose asked, “Do you know that Qyburn has a service? If he does not send them notification of a client completed then they worry after a while. Qyburn let them know he was coming here some time ago. Funny thing is...he never contacted them since and that was hours ago.” Roose stared at his son.

“He wouldn’t answer my questions, father. After we discovered he was putting everyone here including your wife to be...in danger.” Ramsay explained about Jeyne’s strange illness just to be cut off by his father.

“You are a fool. Locke is going to release and see to Qyburn’s safe return to his clinic. You will pay any and all medical bills he receives for whatever torture you put him through. Where is the girl?”


	58. Do as You Are Told

Roose surveyed Jeyne, the dented cage and her arm stuck outside of it clutching some small bright toy. “You should have let me know she has gotten this bad. I will have a small amount of the shake she needs delivered. You’ll have to be careful, I do not have much of it. I told you the girl was essential to Walda during this wedding, didn’t I? I assumed you would understand if Jeyne’s condition changed you would mention it.”

Theon ran upstairs and shut himself in Ramsay's bathroom. He panted on the cold tile, quaking with caged fury. He wanted to cleanse the whole sick world, blow by intimate blow but writhed in his impotence instead.

He wondered where Ramsay kept the knife he used last night.

 

Roose texted then put his phone away, looking hard at Alyn and Ramsay. “If Jeyne has this shake, this medication...of sorts...she is well..as normal as any of you here.”

His doubt of their normalcy was quite clear. “Make sure she drinks it once a day. Every day. And if Damon decides he cannot or does not wish to handle her...I can take her. She will not disappoint my bride, son. You and your boys will not disappoint me.”

He gave a smirk and looked over at Jeyne again. “Let’s see..this must be Alyn’s work. Ramsay would have put her downstairs in his little playroom. I guess we can just consider you her handler concerning her illness.”

“Me?” Alyn raised an eyebrow. “Will you tell Damon?” he tried to joke anxiously.

A nervous Frey entered the room holding a small plastic sealed cup. He handed it to Roose and then quickly left. “This is exactly measured. It is from Euron’s own stash. We must assume this is the same dosage he was giving her. I am reasonably sure it is. I have enough to get her through my wedding. By then I am confident we shall find another way to treat her illness. Get this down her throat. She should be feeling some the effects by morning the latest. I believe at first there is just a small euphoria but by morning and her second shake...Jeyne will be back to herself. Which is good because tomorrow night is the wedding party dinner. And I do expect you and Jeyne to be there, Ramsay.”

Roose handed the cup to Alyn and repeated, “She needs it now. Then one in the morning. One every morning. If it happens again for any reason, I expect to be notified.”

“Yes, sir.” Alyn burned the responsibility into his chest.

Ramsay shook his head and grinned. “Yeah, so we should just build a much larger cage. For Damon. Because he isn’t going to be really thrilled about having his whatever…fine, father. We will handle it.” He fought against his own rage with this infuriating sperm donor then gave a feral smile.

“So...should we expect an actual wedding to happen? I mean...so far you’ve put Walda in the path of a crazed girl that could turn and kill at any moment and even in the path of Robb. It was luck that Jeyne flipped here and was able to be contained. She could have decided to eat Walda’s face off during their last Waffle House visit.”

Roose smirked and started to leave the room. “Of course I never put Walda in true danger. Every Frey has orders to shoot Jeyne in the head upon signs of certain symptoms. I do want to use the girl….but not so badly that I would risk my pretty bride being killed.”

His voice was so flat it was hard to judge if he was joking or not. “Give her that drink. Call me in the morning if she is not any better. If you cannot get Damon to understand, have him speak with me. I don’t care what he does with her...but she takes her shakes. She remains supervised at all times. And she shows to every single function in perfect Jeyne attitude as she has done before. After all, you don’t wish to upset Walda.”

“We should let your father take her while Damon’s out,” Alyn said quickly to Ramsay. “He’s not going to handle this. Do you really want this responsibility? The danger for Cub and Reek?” _And Damon…_ he thought.

Ramsay grabbed his own hair and pulled hard. Fuck. “Father...wait. Maybe Jeyne should go with you. At least for now...maybe once the wedding shit is done, Damon can have her back.”

Roose turned with his face nearly glowing with sadistic amusement. He put his hands behind his back and started to slowly pace. Ramsay groaned, this was an all too familiar stance and already he felt defeated. “I applaud you, son. Good of you to finally admit that you cannot handle so many things at once. That you simply aren’t good enough to try and keep up with your…betters. I told you so many times, there is nothing wrong with being average.”

“I have put too much on you...always have, my fault. We can fix it, though, son. I will take Jeyne...and you may tell Damon if he truly wants her...he only has to move in the building that houses Locke’s men. I’ll let him see Jeyne all he wants. Eventually, I’ll let them have their little happy dream place all of their own. On my land. And Damon will continue learning new skills, maybe train under Locke himself. How happy Damon and Jeyne could become, don’t you think?” Roose smirked.

“Don’t worry about being lonely without Damon, Ramsay. You’ll have Alyn, who will need you more than ever. Because with so many pets and men you cannot deal with or handle running around...the last thing you need is your only sane, well not sane perhaps…but level headed person with a pet! After all, you will need so much help with your stressful life that Alyn will have to have all his attention on you and your jobs. So I will have to insist the creature be drowned. Go on, son…get the girl and put her in my trunk for me.”

“No. She can stay. I can handle it and anything else, father.” Ramsay had a terrible itch in his  hand it wanted to grab his gun and shoot his father in the head. Bad hand…bad hand…oh, I fucking hate you so much...Ramsay grinned at his father. “Have a great night. Why don’t you go see to Walda...by now she will have gained another ten pounds waiting for you.”

Roose backhanded his son and then simply said softly, “I am so glad you feel up to the tasks I ask of you, son. I will tell Walda you asked about her.” He left the house with the feeling that he needed a shower, a drink and to play with Walda and her pretty ribbons.

 

Alyn stood there a moment. “Sorry, Ramsay.” He fled to hold his Cub and sit by Damon.

Ramsay stared at the shake then Jeyne and snarled, “Fuck.” He stomped over to the cage and knelt down. He unlatched the door and grabbed the girl by her hair. “Hey..wake up, bitch. Come on...look, it’s your happy fucking magic shake.” Slapping her gently, then a little harder till she roused slightly.

It took about five minutes before he got all of it into her. “I really hope you are worth this much trouble.” He growled as he locked the cage and walked away, not bothering to fix her stuck arm.


	59. Saving You Any Way I Can

Theon sat in the bathtub clutching the blade to his bare chest. He hadn’t yet, but he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t and he needed to feel like he _could._

Ramsay went to his room but his puppy wasn’t there. He headed for the shut bathroom door, faster when he saw that Bob was sitting in front of it. That had to be a bad omen if there ever was one and Ramsay knew how terrifying this all must have been for his pet.

Without knocking Ramsay opened the door. “Reek! NO! BAD BOY! DROP IT!” His heart was nearly in throat choking him as he saw the blade against that pale fragile chest.

Theon turned his head, looking confused. “I… I didn’t.” He clutched the knife harder, shaking and tried to pull it away. “I just wanted to hold it.” He held it out over the tile and dropped it then brought his shaking hand back to his chest.

Ramsay pictured so many images at once it was dizzying. He saw a red thin line as his pet ignored him and another image of Theon fucking Greyjoy suddenly grinning up at him while plunging the knife into that chest. Ramsay also saw himself stabbing or drowning or flaying, MAYBE ALL OF IT AT ONCE and he gave a soft smile.

“Sweet puppy...if you want to hold something, hold me. Not a blade, Reek. No weapons, silly boy, remember?” Ramsay slowly came forward and couldn’t quite stop the shaking in his hands

Theon nodded. “I was so angry and it had nowhere to go. Now I don’t think I’m really here. That’s what it feels like.”

Ramsay sat on the edge of the tub and kicked the blade far out of reach. “You are here, Reek. See?” He stroked his puppy’s face, rubbed the curls and rubbed that poor vulnerable chest. “I think we need to redo our date. I wanted to do that with you now...but honey, you know you broke a rule. I want you to know that after our date tonight…you are going to be punished.”

Theon sniffed and nodded. “I’m sorry.” He started crying silently and reality regained its sharpness and weight. “You do love me. It's not a trick.” It was more of a statement than a question. He covered his face and curled in on himself.

It all just exploded all over Ramsay and he just sputtered, “Do...do I love you? Do I love you? Oh my god, Reek...how can you even...fine.” He stood up and ripped his puppy from the tub, running into to his room. Ramsay ran to his closet and opened it, tossing Reek to the floor. “You stay right there! Do not move!” He started rummaging in the very back of the walk-in closet. “I swear if you move, if you speak, I might just break a finger, Reek! Do I love you…fine..I’ll show you….”

Theon cowered but stayed frozen to the spot he was dropped.

Ramsay found what he was looking for and scuttled fast towards his cowering stupid fucking pet. He threw the padded scrapbook at him.

All the pictures he took through the years. The tooth that was knocked out of Theon’s mouth by a bully years ago. Different hair clippings receipt that Theon had thrown carelessly aside. Places that he had gone that Ramsay could follow and be so close to him.  Stupid poems badly written, tossed away drawings, all carefully preserved.

“OPEN IT! LOOK! LOOK! YOU DON’T COME OUT, YOU DON’T TALK TO ME UNTIL YOU LOOK AT THAT AND THEN YOU FUCKING TELL ME I DON’T LOVE YOU!” Ramsay stormed out of the closet but did not shut it.

Theon flipped through the pages carefully. He couldn't understand his life looking back at him this way, as though it had ever mattered.

He looked sad in so many of the photos. He laughed or grinned at Jon or Jeyne a few. They’d been cut out but he remembered. He knew he should be scared and that by some logical definition this was wrong, but that's not how he felt.

Ramsay left the room, but he did not shut the door behind him, allowing for Reek to leave or stay as he chose. He went downstairs and gathered a few things and went to the garden. As he left he called to Alyn, “If Reek wants to see me, let him into the garden.”

Theon saw a photo of himself passed out on carpet he didn’t recognize. He remembered the shirt, though, and throwing up on it. It was a party at Robb’s forever ago. Ramsay must have been so close. Maybe that’s when he took the locket of hair.

Eventually, he wandered out into the room looking for Ramsay. Then into the hall, and then downstairs. Alyn took him to the garden.

“Master?” He looked around.

Ramsay was at the center of the barbecue pit heating something. Four animal skins that Ramsay had stolen from his father lay nearby, only his phone on it and a thick wool blanket.

“Over here, Reek!”

Theon approached cautiously at first then slipped his arms around Ramsay’s waist and put his head between Ramsay’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I love you too.”

Ramsay turned and hugged Reek, sniffing and rubbing his face in those curls. “Since dinner got ruined, I hope you don’t mind that I just put the damned pizza out here...I figured fire grilled or some shit..some burnt.”

Theon grinned. “Ok.” He pressed into Ramsay’s chest, feeling his chin over Theon’s hair. It was probably all messed up by now. He sighed. “Did you ever talk to me? I mean, before Kraken? Did you say you _didn’t_ go to my school? It feels like… did I know you?”

Ramsay pulled away and brought the pizza over to the skins. “Come sit and eat. Yeah..a few times...sort of. There was a time you were stranded without any bus money. I lent you the money but you winked at me and acted like the bruises you wore were just a fashion or something.” He made sure Reek was eating before continuing. “I would run into you on purpose just to walk past you, just to bump into you.”

“Did… did you call the… when I had that incident… with the pills. Was that you? I wasn’t supposed to wake up. They told me I called but I couldn’t have. Did you do that?”

Ramsay grinned at his pet and asked, “Is it terrifying to know you have a sociopath for a guardian angel?” He took a huge bite of pizza and chewed slowly.

Theon laughed and wiped his eye with the sleeve of Ramsay’s jacket. It felt so big on him and created a nice warm place. “How did…” Theon choked on his question but it wasn’t ‘how’ that struck him to his core. “I’ll never understand what I did to make you care. I didn’t know anyone did. I’m glad it was you.” Tears were hot then cold and dry.

Ramsay grabbed his phone and fiddled with it. “I know it’s not the same at all. But we have burnt barbecue pizza, we have a pretty but freezing cold night garden. And do you know what that means? It means this must be the ultra of hottest most exclusive latest nightclub experiences ever to be created. Only a genius like me could have created it.  Want to dance, puppy?”

Theon laughed. “Yeah! Ok.”

“The DJ is ready and open for requests!”

“We should take turns. What about _Love Song_ by The Cure?” Theon chewed his lip and grinned.

Ramsay put the song and said, “Okay, impress me with those dance moves.”


	60. Grim Realities

Qyburn was nearly inside his house before he was thrown against his own porch gate. “You will forgive my son immediately for his hot temper and you will never speak of it again. He will pay the bills for your injuries. You were supposed to be watching her. You were supposed to be TELLING me if she was going manic.” Roose leaned very close to Qyburn and spoke very softly.

“You put my wife in danger. You put my son in danger. Any single further mistakes Qyburn, I’ll take my chances with the anger of all the families for killing you.” Roose struck hard and fast with his blade. “There...luckily I am fairly certain you can fix that. It isn’t anywhere near your...oh…” He smirked as Qyburn grabbed his stomach and staggered to get into his house and call an ambulance.

Roose was home before Qyburn was in surgery.

 

Damon pulled the covers over his shoulder and reached for Jeyne, still half-sleeping. He felt the carpet instead. Damon sat up with a gasp. “JEYNE!”

Alyn jolted awake, gripping Cub tightly. “What?!”

“WHERE IS JEYNE?” Damon started rising from the floor like a monster revived.

“She’s alive! She’s safe! Reek flew down and started yelling and we found out she needs these nightshade shakes or some shit, and Roose brought some and Ramsay took three of Qyburn's toes. Or four… no, I think three.” Damon didn’t seem as comforted as Alyn had hoped. “In that room. Here, here’s the key. I think she should be calm now but be careful!”

Damon snatched the key and stormed off.

“Jeyne?” He flicked the light on and found the cage in the far corner of the room.

The light startled her awake and for a moment, Jeyne was utterly disoriented. She saw bars and panicked, trying to move but her arm was stuck. “Help me! Please, Master!”

“STOP. MOVING. Can you do that for me? Yes or no?”

Jeyne cringed at the thunder and went still. “Yes, Master.”

“Good girl. Stay still and I’ll get you out of there.” Damon opened the door and pulled her out. “What did you do to your ankle? What happened to your mouth, baby?” Damon pulled her to his chest and rocked her. “Are you my Jeynie doll again?”

Bursting into tears, Jeyne nodded and tried to burrow into him. “I am so sorry! I really thought…it had been so long...maybe it wouldn’t happen this time. I really wanted to believe I could be..different..when it hits...it's too late. I can’t say anything because...I just sort of..father says it's like a feral little beast. I am so sorry, I had no idea that is why he sold me to you! I would never have put you in danger if I thought...I love you, I truly love you and…” She couldn't continue.

Damon sighed and took her upstairs. “You’ll have to be chained most of the time now. We’ll talk to Ramsay and Alyn a little later in the morning. Let’s go to bed for now. I just need you to be with me.”

 

Ramsay stretched and started to nibble on Reek’s ear without mercy. “Hey, puppy! Wake up! I’m hungry and there won’t be a whatever cooking I bet. At least not until we don’t have to worry about her hurling cookware at us. Come on...I am the best chef on this planet. Gordon Ramsay once ate my food and wept. He sucked my cock for three days just for a mere taste of my cooking! You remember the last time I cooked breakfast, you swooned. I am sure I remember you swooning. Come keep me company while I cook! I’ll even let you wear your Kylo Ren boxers today! Sexy, right?”

Theon smiled and twisted in under Ramsay. “I’m awake. I’m awake. Ok. Maybe I can get grown up clothes to wear one day.” He rubbed his eyes and stretched. “Don’t ever cook for that whore Gordon again. I don’t need competition.”

 

**HEY FUCKFACE WAKE UP GRAB YOUR CUB AND COME TO BREAKFAST! I AM CHEF TODAY, BASK IN THE GLORY OF MY FOOD. I WILL ADD EXTRA JIZZ TO YOUR OMELET.**

 

Ramsay finished texting Alyn then threw a heavy boot at the wall where Damon’s headboard should be. He threw the other boot and smiled when he heard muffled groans and a fist smash into the wall.

Damon growled and rolled over to pull Jeyne to his chest. “Nuh uh. I’m not getting up.”

Jeyne squirmed. “Damie, I need the bathroom and I’m hungry.” Everything struck her at once, what happened yesterday and she groaned. “Oh no...never mind, I still have to pee but after that, I think I’d like to have you give me breakfast under the bed. I can’t face Alyn and Ramsay after yesterday. I don’t think I was... very pleasant to be around.”

“We should eat in here. Let’s see if old fuckface will let me get away with that.” Damon smirked at her. “Go on. Don’t piss the bed”

Jeyne waited until Damon unchained her and ran for the bathroom. She was hoping to avoid the others as long as she can, leaping the last step into the bathroom when she heard Ramsay yell about Damon and eggs.

Damon groaned and leaned against the bathroom door. “Wish me luck. I’ll call for you if I can’t sneak food up. Keep your ankle cuff on.”

 

Ramsay got himself and Reek into the kitchen singing the whole way. “You get the coffee and I will start the breakfast.” He started balancing eggs, trying to juggle them and one splattered. “Whoops! DAMON, HURRY UP, YOUR EGG IS READY!”

He grinned at Reek before cleaning the mess and searching for the iron skillet. “Reek, why don’t you grab me the cheese and whatever else you want in the omelets, honey.”

“Ok. You… are you still going to that dinner thing tonight? Am I going as your…” what would the word be? “... plus one?” He brought out bell peppers and onions. “Want me to chop these?”

“Yes and yes. And yes. You can help me not piss off father during this stupid dinner. I see no point in it. We already know the Freys. They know us. Why the hell do we all need to sit and smile over it? And go over these stupid plans that I shouldn’t even be a part of.” Ramsay grumbled as he carefully began to cook his omelets. “Hey, just the cheese for this one...making it for our new freaky addition. Nice and soft so he can chew it.”

“Oh yeah. God these onions are fucking pungent. I’ll try to not piss off your father and to keep you from stabbing someone.” Theon smiled to himself and grabbed a paper towel to wipe his eyes. “What do you think about… Cub? Is… is that… you don’t want, like, _that_ … right?” He smiled nervously and scrapped the onions from the cutting board into a bowl.

Ramsay gave Reek a look of pure horror. “Uh...ew? No thanks. I don’t want you to be anything like Jeyne or Cub. I love my puppy just the way he is.”

He flipped the omelet for Cub onto a plate. “One down, give me your fillings, Reek. I’ll admit, I am impressed with what Alyn did…I am utterly fascinated at Alyn’s new improved mood. Hell, if this happened with Jeyne before Joff came along…” He let that hang there. He could hear Damon’s footsteps thundering down. “Which reminds me…” Ramsay texted Alyn again.

NAKED IN MY APRON MAKING YOUR FUCKING EGGS. MADE A LITTLE CHEESE OMELET FOR YOUR CUB. SHOW GRATITUDE AND MOVE YOUR ASS. COOKING IN HIGH HEELS HURTS.

**Sounds hot. I’ll spray my gratitude all over your naked ass. Looks so perky when you wear heels. BRT**

 

“I still confused by, I don’t know, what I’m supposed to be or something. I’m glad it’s not that extreme.” Theon kept chopping peppers. The blade caught the light. “I’m sorry, um, about last night.”

“Hey, awesome! Thanks!” Damon grabbed two plates and spun around.

“Wait, Damon, we made that for Cub!” Theon looked at Ramsay shrugging.

“Put it down. You will not hide her away in your room. Father left Alyn in charge of her. He has to give her the damned shake and see that she is alright. In fact, I need to see that she is back to herself. Or are you hiding her up there because she is still fucked up?” Ramsay started the next omelet and glanced up at Damon.

Damon put the plates back and walked away. “Come down, Jeyne.”

Jeyne gritted her teeth and tried to fix her hair at least a bit. She looked terrible and felt worse. Achy, ashamed, but determined to behave, to redeem herself, she headed downstairs, limping on her sore ankle. That was the part she hates the most, she causes herself injuries without any care.


	61. Comfort Food

Head down, she headed into the kitchen where Ramsay and Reek were cooking. She went straight to Damon and put her head against his chest, looking for comfort.

Damon picked her up and kissed her cheek. He sat with her at the table.

Reek gave them both coffee. “Do you want juice or water?” He asked them both, though he looked at Jeyne with grieved eyes and a small smile.

Jeyne peeked up at Theon and gave a tired grin back. “Can I have juice please?”

Ramsay slid Damon’s omelet in front of him and dropped Jeyne’s plate in front of her. Jeyne cringed into Damon more but looked up at Ramsay’s icy eyes. “How are you feeling? Want to try and take a nice chunk out of me? Who is it right now? Damon’s pet Jeyne or feral bitch?”

Jeyne looked down and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I am not like that now….I’m Damon’s pet Jeyne.”

Damon sucked in air and growled back, “What about _your_ bitch, Ramsay? He’s not exactly overwhelmed by shock, is he? When is he going to be accountable for his fucking lies and secrets? Jeyne’s sick, what’s your fucking excuse? You cry all the time, Reek. Why couldn’t you use your mouth to fucking say something?”

Theon dropped the plate the was washing in the sink. “I didn’t know. I didn’t know! I thought… the worst ones we sometimes- to survive… I thought… I didn’t fucking know!”

“She needs NIGHTSHADE she got from KRAKEN and YOU DIDN’T KNOW?”

Theon backed up to the sink and slid along it before running upstairs.

 

“Good morning! RAMSAY YOU LYING ASSHOLE!” Alyn grinned widely snuggling his pet. “Hey, killer. Sitting down already? Good for you.”

Jeyne was drowning in guilt. For Theon, for how she acted towards Alyn who had always been nice to her. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes. “I’m very sorry about how I acted yesterday to you.”

Alyn laughed and shrugged. “I used to think he was crazy,” he thumbed and Ramsay and sat with Cub in his lap opposite Jeyne, “but you really put that shit in perspective.”

Ramsay glared at Damon and said, “You took it out on Reek instead of your own fucking little feral monster. You wanted a pet, you got it. You want something to bully or harass, it's right in your lap. At least until she rips your throat out someday.”

He went upstairs to get Reek and bring him back down to eat and take his meds.

Alyn set Cub down to get their plates. “Stay.” He found one for Cub and made himself a plate. “He’s right, Damon. Don’t you just fucking hate that?"

“Shut up.”

Alyn smirked. “It was Theon’s creepy uncle that he’s terrified of. I really doubt he was working on a project to manipulate his only friend. What do you think, Jeyne?”

Jeyne had buried her face in Damon’s chest and started to cry. She didn’t want to eat, drink, take meds or listen or talk anymore. She wanted to be nothing, to simply melt away and not exist.

Cub stayed where he was put, but he peeked from his hair up at Jeyne. She was in the big man’s lap and Jeyne looked sad, but not bad now. He huddled down and kept an eye nervously on the couple just in case one of them got scary.

“Thanks, Alyn,” Damon said bitterly.

“Cheer up. We went through a whole lot of bullshit to get her fucking meds. I’d maybe thank Ramsay instead of berating his pet who is, like, constantly on the verge of imploding anyhow.”

Damon sighed and stabbed at his food. Jeyne ignored her food and just stayed curled and silent.

Ramsay went into his room. “Puppy? Come here sweetie.”

Reek crawled out from under the bed. “I didn’t know, Master.” He crawled over to Ramsay and grabbed his legs. “It’s too much.”

Ramsay knelt down and hugged his sweet fragile boy. “Of course, you didn’t know, sweetie. Damon is taking out his frustrations on you and he will apologize when you come down. I need you to come eat and take your medications. You are going to sit in my lap and I am going to feed you today, alright? And tonight we are going to let you get all fancy and have some fun. I am home today, sweetie. You and I are together all day. And I think a hair salon is just where you are getting your hair straightened for tonight. What do you think, sweetie? Hmm? Get all dressed up for me?” Ramsay started to nibble on his pet’s lovely neck.

Reek smiled. “Thank you. You’re always so nice to me. I’m sorry I fall apart all the time. I can’t do it for three days straight, but I can give you the Gordon Ramsay thank you later. That makes up for some melodrama right?” He flashed a goofy grin and leaned forward.

Ramsay caught Reek’s curls in a firm but not really painful grip and pulled Reek in for a biting deep kiss. “Good puppy. My good boy...Come on...let’s go eat my amazing breakfast. I need you to swoon and praise my culinary prowess.” He picked up his puppy and squeezed him tight as he carried him. The stairs were Bob free and Ramsay was hoping that was a good sign.

 

Alyn poured Jeyne’s shake and brought it to her. “Let’s see if you can make her drink all of this. Jeyne, how you respond to this very, very simple task will decide if Ramsay lets Damon keep you or gives you to someone a little more comfortable being firm, like me.” Alyn pet poor Cub’s head and gave him a quick kiss on his nose. “Eat a little for me. Good boy.”

Cub whimpered and opened his mouth for food. His right hand was holding onto Alyn’s pant leg and his right held tight to a binky.

Jeyne stared at her uneaten food and the shake, trembling like a fine wire that has been plucked. She didn’t want it and deep down that small deep monster seemed delighted. Grimly, Jeyne reached out and grabbed the shake. She managed two sips then stopped to think about it.

“Jeyne, look at me,” Damon said in a low rumble.

Her eyes went up to his and she struggled to not bolt, to not bite, to just not…

“Who am I?”

“Master.” Jeyne managed but her voice was too high-pitched, too strained to be sweet and submissive. She really wanted to be good, to be with Damon, she did.

“Drink. It. All. NOW. It is not too much, sweetie. Go on, drink it for me.”

With shaking hands, she lifted the shake and started to drink. Tiny sips, but continual ones at least. “I...it’s like...I don’t want to...I don’t need to…this is what my mind says…” Jeyne tried to explain but gave up, sipping miserably but obediently at the hated drink.

“Good girl.”

Alyn fed Cub patiently and praised him softly. “You should try again, Damon. It’s a poor fit. She is, by _far_ , the most dangerous, unstable and difficult pet and you are, by far, the most inexperienced and kindhearted master. It just doesn’t make sense. Unfortunately, Roose won’t take her without hurting Ramsay and,” he covered Cub ear and pressed him against his chest, “ _me_ for the inconvenience. We have to figure something out.”

“Just shut up and let me think.” Damon hugged Jeyne. “Good job, keep going, honey.” He looked up when Ramsay and Reek came back. “I’m sorry, Reek. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I’m such an asshole to you.”

Reek smiled flatly and nodded. “It’s ok.”

Jeyne drank more of her shake, almost done. “Reek didn’t know. I told him my shakes were to help keep my weight down. Petyr made sure that if I had to go without so…I could...he kept me locked away from everyone until I was well again. And I couldn’t bring myself to tell him. I was ashamed and scared. Only once he saw me that way...at the start of it...and he was told by Petyr I was hopped up on PCP. Remember that time I attacked Meera and Asha, Reek? And you were really freaked and Petyr wouldn’t let you near me? He had Gregor restrain and carry me downstairs? That was the only time you ever came close to seeing it.”

“Oh.” Theon tried to chew the food in his mouth. “Mmmmmm, this is almost _four days_ good!” He remarked to Ramsay with a smirk.

Jeyne slumped down as she finished the shake. It was pointless to bother really. Even Reek was no longer on her side. He didn’t speak to her or even look at her. The only one was Damon and she knew if they truly wanted her gone..she was.

Pointless to try to bother. Easier on Damon if she didn’t bother. Her one chance to have someone love her and she has blown it. Petyr was right all along. Oh, how she fucking hated her father.

Damon pet Jeyne’s head. “Good job, sweetheart.”

 


	62. Casual Conversations

Alyn glanced around the table. “Soooo, dinner tonight, huh? That will be fun. Too bad we can’t go. Did Ramsay really cook this? It’s pretty fucking good man, cheers!”

Ramsay beamed as he fed another piece to Reek. “I truly am the most amazing chef any of you reprobates will ever have the joy of meeting! To eat my food is to go to heaven! It is making poor little Reek swoon! Even your Cub loves it! Only Jeyne doesn’t seem to care for it.” The malice in the last sentence was sharp and Jeyne flinched.

Skinner came poking his head around the corner.

“It’s ok. Mommy and daddy aren’t fighting anymore,” Alyn laughed. “Come eat. Ramsay made it with his own golden cum and stirred the eggs with his magical cock. You’re too late for the heels and apron, though. Unless Ramsay’s a LIAR!”

Ramsay gasped and grabbed Reek dramatically. “He accused me of lying! Tell him, Reek! Tell him my rosy red cheeks were present, peeking from that frilly pink apron this morning! How you chased after me in lust because of the heels I wore! But confess that you were the one wearing the fishnets!”

“It’s all true. I’m so ashamed.” Reek pretended to hide his face miserable.

Skinner smiled and crept in. “I’d believe it, heh. Um, I did find out that the Nightshade Euron sells is a mix of belladonna and opium. If Theon could get us some I bet Qyburn could replicate it for you. Um, Asha’s accounts have been cleared. It looks like he took all her money. Petyr has a lot of new people on his payroll. He went to the same tailor you all did to get a suit. One of the Frey’s has a thing for Jeyne… like… that’s of concern. Anything else you want me to look at?”

Ramsay shook his head. “We can find another way besides Reek to get that shit. My father has some, text Qyburn and ask him to test it. See if he can replicate it or find someone who can. Thanks, Skinner. Get yourself some breakfast. Hey, Jeyne, which Frey is after your…? Old customer maybe?”

Jeyne whined into Damon’s chest but she nodded.

“Who is it, baby? We’ll just have him reassigned. Thanks, Skinner.” Damon squeezed Jeyne a little. “You can tell me later. We’ll take care of it.” He glanced up at Ramsay and looked at his plate. “Thanks, Ramsay… and Alyn. You know, for last night. It means a lot… what you did for Jeyne.”

Ramsay grinned and said, “Of course! What are friends for? If she can behave, if you still want her..we’ll be here to help you any way we can. Right Alyn?”

“Absolutely.”

Jeyne felt the shake work, felt it bloom upward, the warmth, the colors came back into focus. That terrible beast, the monster was sleeping and Jeyne felt lighter. Her head snapped up and her eyes were wide, it was Jeyne, all Jeyne and she cuddled into Damon but looked over at Ramsay and Alyn. “I really am sorry. I promise to try so much harder, I‘ll find a way to prove I can be safe around Damie...around everyone. I know it’s possible, Damie, it has to be.”

“Yeah, sure, honey,” Damon smiled sadly and stroked her hair.

“I don’t think Cersei will be a problem for a long time, by the way,” Skinner added. “Her father took her back to Casterly Rock. She is _way_ obsessed with her twin! And she’s been googling, ha ha, ‘how to poison someone’ after googling things like ‘arsenic’ and ‘cyanide’ and finding that wasn’t helpful.”

Ramsay smirked and said, “See? Damon? I told you we didn’t need to really worry about her too much. Alyn won't have to worry about an old lioness coming for her...Joffrey.”

Cub whimpered, he wasn’t sure why this talk was bothering him. He shoved his binky into his mouth and shriveled up.

“What about the old pirate coming for… _Theon_?” Alyn bit back. He smoothed Cub’s hair out of his face.

“I actually haven’t made much progress with Euron. It’s like… he doesn’t exist or he’s off grid or some shit.” Skinner shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t know. He hasn’t come by the estate. Cersei drove past days ago, and Th-Reek’s friend stopped in front of the gate and changed his mind. I think that’s it.”

“My friend?” Theon sat up straighter.

“Yeah. He hasn’t been back. I think the biggest problem you guys have is the wedding and... Jeyne.”

Ramsay leaned forward and said, “I want the footage of who was at the gate. I want to see if Reek recognizes his friend.” Ramsay pulled Reek closer and nuzzled him, trying not to let jealousy overtake him.

“Yeah, she seems all happy right now...talk about a freaky horror movie kind of turnaround. But let’s just hope she makes it through this fucking dinner tonight. I have an idea...it might not pan out...but it’s an idea. Lemme see if I can reach an old friend of mine. A chemist of sorts. I haven’t spoken to her in years but...it’s worth it to make Damon happy. To make my puppy happy. And to keep Jeyne from eating anyone else.”

Alyn snorted. “Thanks for breakfast, shithead.” He grinned and took Cub into the living room.

“Thanks, Ramsay,” Damon said softly.

“ _Can that kid walk anymore?_ ” Skinner whispered, looking rather alarmed.

Ramsay shrugged. “I don’t think Alyn wants him to walk. He sort of likes him broken and helpless that way. Probably for the best anyway. Keeps Alyn happy and assures us that Cub won’t ever try to run or fight. Besides, now that his pet is all broken...he is kind to him. It might be a fucked up love, but I think it might be love. Geez, Skinner. We have to just find you a perfect pet now!”

Skinner paled and pulled back from the table. “Me?” He looked sideways at Jeyne. “I’m just the computer guy.”

“Oh, shit. I almost forgot my meds… well, not that it’s really an emergency.” Theon shut his mouth and went to get them. He took them with juice and showed Ramsay. “Is it ok if I go shower, please?”

“Not taking meds is an emergency. Good boy, taking them. Yes, you can go shower.” Ramsay arched his brow staring at Jeyne. “You still have medication to take in that pill holder, don’t you?”

Jeyne nodded and peeked up at Damon to make sure it was alright for her to leave his lap and get them.  

“Are you sure that’s ok? Can her pills mix with the shake?” Damon held her close and started breathing heavier.

Theon thanked and kissed Ramsay then fled the kitchen to be alone in their room.

Ramsay grinned easily and spoke calmly as he got the med holder. “Let’s look and see. Okay, here is her vitamin, hold out your large paw, Damon. So here is the vitamin...here is her antibiotic...oh no..that isn’t an antibiotic...whoops, birth control. Okay, so here are the painkillers and mood stuff...we can give her the low-level stuff. And I will put the heavier pills back. Good?” He dropped each of the “safe” pills into Damon’s hand.

“I don’t know, I’m not a pharmacist! How can we know this is safe? So, we don’t know how the shakes work or exactly what they are? ‘Mood stuff’? Are these _mood stabilizers_? I know those are pretty fucking serious from when your ass had to take them. Jeyne, were you ok with just the shakes before or what?”

Jeyne looked up and stroked Damon’s face with tiny hands. “Please calm down, Damie? Please? I take this blue pill here every day. Qyburn always had Petyr give me these. And the vitamins and the shake. Sometimes...most times, he gave me this little white one here. It’s for pain...I tend to hurt myself a little sometimes when I get stressed. Not on purpose, never that.” She just wanted so badly to make Damon happy.

“Ok. Just take what you know is safe.” Damon rubbed his face and pushed his plate away. “I guess you should get ready soon, huh? Maybe it will be nice to see Walda?”

Jeyne took the medicine and snuggled closer into Damon. “You are coming, right? You are my plus one, you can’t not come with me, please? I..can I just withdraw from the wedding? Please, Master, I’d rather just stay with you, I’ll wear chains, take my medicine and show you I can be a good girl. Please?”

Ramsay sighed and decided to let Damon handle that on his own unless he panicked again. He hoped Jeyne didn’t kill anyone tonight and he also hoped Damon didn't have a panic attack at the damned dinner party.

“I don’t think that’s an option, sweetheart. I don’t know if I’m supposed to go… I don’t think I am.” He slowly looked up at Ramsay. “Right?”

Ramsay smiled and said, “Actually... I have arranged it with my father that both you and Reek can come tonight. Practice for the plus ones. So take a deep breath and get ready yourself, Damon.”

“Great. Grrrrrrreeeeaaat. What am I supposed to wear? The jumpsuit?”

“Can Damon have some of that shake?” Alyn called from the living room.

“That’s hilarious. Come on, Jeynie. Help me out, will you?” He stood and picked her up before she had a chance to answer.

Alyn walked over but stepped out of Damon’s way as he passed. “It’s funny, though,” he remarked dryly, “I’m happier since I got my toy, you sure seem happier…” he shrugged. “I don’t know if the shakes are a real answer or just a band aid. I’m trying to convince Damon I could do better with her than he can if you want to help me out with that.” Alyn looked around the kitchen. “Uh, speaking of help, you going to clean all this alone? After you slaved away in heels?” He started clearing the table.

Jeyne hugged Damon’s neck hard. “I can clear and do dishes if you want?” She offered timidly to Damon. “And I know I can get you a suit in time for tonight.”

“No. Just stay with me.” He hurried upstairs like he was stealing her. “Another fucking suit? Gods!”


	63. Put on Your Best Mask

Ramsay leaned back against the counter and smirked. “I will support Damie and give him the support he needs..but if she needs it, I’ll be happy to have you break her for him. Maybe not as far as you broke your own, though. Damie likes his pet to have that little fiery streak.”

“Help me clean this damned kitchen!” He whacked Alyn with the dishtowel.

“I AM!” Alyn waved a dirty dish at Ramsay and laughed. He missed when Damon laughing and being stupid with them. “I wouldn’t break her like Joff. She was never like him.” He started collecting cups. “How did she break him, though? I want my friend back. I want to like her but sometimes I fucking hate her. I don’t think it’s really her fault but, I didn’t use to care about shit like that. Look how fucking emotional doing housework makes me when you don’t even bother to put lipstick on!"

Skinner stopped wiping down the table, having gotten _just_ uncomfortable enough to retreat to his corner of the upstairs.

Ramsay blew a kiss to Alyn and started to put the dishes away. “I hated her, then I liked her. Now I half feel sorry for her, but I hate her for upsetting Damon. I don’t know if this will work out or not. Let’s just hope my friend can help us out. But if Damon starts having anxiety attacks...he can’t work, can he? And how do I explain that one to Father?”

“He never had one before. I wish Roose would have taken her. We’ll just deal with it until she dies or isn’t a problem. Either way… we’ll deal with it… right?” Alyn bit his tongue and swallowed. He started scraping food into the garbage can. “Look at all this food on his fucking plate. Whatever, I don’t give a shit. I’m not his fucking mother.”

Ramsay shook his head. “I’ll make sure he has lunch. I’m thinking to slip one of those pills Qyburn left him into his damned coffee. Anyway...so today you are on your own here after we all take off for this hellish experience. But I want you to keep yourself ready in case I need you.”

“I understand.” He started rinsing plates off.

 

Jeyne looked up at Damon and started to cry silently. “I never wanted to hurt you or make you have panic attacks. Please, I love you, Master. As long as I take the medication I am fine, see? I am scared you will get rid of me. If you don’t want me anymore..”

“All I want to is be alone with you. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want you to be taken away or… worse. Hey, and I didn’t ‘have a panic attack’ anyway. I just got light headed and everyone else freaked out. Why did the doctor get called for that but Theon hyperventilates and tries to claw his chest open while pushing himself into a tight ball and that’s like, what, just another Wednesday morning?” Damon smiled and put Jeyne on their bed.

Theon enjoyed the warm water and finally smiled to himself now that he was alone. He didn’t want anything from Jon expect to see him again. It was nice to know that someone outside thought of him. It wasn’t a secret, but it felt like one, like he had something that was only his again.

Jon would never be more than a memory, but that was alright. It was a nice memory and fond wish and he had Ramsay to call him ‘good’ and tell him he was ‘perfect’. His Jon-sized void had been filled.

 

Ramsay rolled his eyes at his impatient puppy who got his fucking flattened hair. Then he cajoled Ramsay into this atrocity upon his head that sent Alyn and Damon into two hours of laughter. After all, Reek tortured him with today, he can wait while a phone call is made.

“Puppy, I lift my order. You can talk to Jeyne, just don’t be alone with her. Okay? Talk to your friend so I can make this call, then we will go.”

Theon strolled out despondently into the living area. “He’s on the phone.”

Damon had a nice outfit on from a big and tall men’s store. It looked a little too old for him and something else just wasn’t right. “Well, how long will it take? We’re supposed to leave now.”

Theon shrugged.

Ramsay saw Damon pacing and gesturing at him like a deranged gorilla from the porch window and rolled his eyes. “Maggie, you can’t fucking do this on your time. You owe me and you know I can collect another way if you’d like? Yeah, do whatever the fuck you need to and be here by tomorrow. Fuck you too.”

Sighing, he headed out the door and grabbed his puppy. “If one more person laughs at my hair tonight, I am going to make you pay for it later.” He gave a wicked grin and whispered into his nervous boy’s ear, “For every laugh, you’ll have to worship me that much more tonight. You are going to be very tired by morning.” He longed to shake the curls back up on Reek’s head but settled for just kissing his neck.

Theon frowned. “But! It looks so cute! You have the perfect bone structure and thick hair for a faux-hawk. They don’t understand fashion, they’re fucking goons,” he pouted. He smiled a little when Ramsay kissed his neck and unfolded his arms.

Jeyne knew her hair and makeup were perfect, her dress was perfect and she hated it. The former joy seemed to be false, hard to achieve now but she tried. All she really wanted was to get Damon out of the fucking suit and stay in the house. She grabbed his hand and tried to smile up at him. “I won’t leave your side tonight, I promise.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.  You’ll have to watch out for me.”

Jeyne grinned for real and said, “I will take care of you, Master.”

Ramsay put his arm around Reek and guided him forward. “Remember, during the wedding I can tolerate Theon...but tonight is just Reek with me…call me by my name and answer to Theon...but don’t go overboard on me...okay? I am a bit uptight right now, honey. I’m worried about Jeyne flipping out, worried about Damon panicking and I’m worried you might get hurt from every direction. So please, just be my good boy and behave for me? I feel like you are my only anchor, my only safe place sometimes.”

“I’ll be good.” Theon put an arm around Ramsay's waist. “It will be fine. ANYWAY you look too _handsome_ to leave alone,” he commented in Damon’s direction.

Ramsay grinned and opened the passenger side door with a flourish. “Your carriage awaits, princess.” He teased as he gently guided Reek into the car. “Damon and Jeyne can take the backseat.”

“Ramsay, I can’t FIT back here! Gods! I can’t even move in this outfit! I’m driving you and princess sit in the back.” Damon came around the car to take Ramsay’s keys.

“Aw.” Theon was hoping to use the vanity mirror to fix his cowlick and check his eyebrows.

Jeyne grinned and said to Reek, “Want to borrow my compact?” She tossed her purse, packed full at him and got into the front seat.

“Thanks, Jeyne!” He started digging through it and climbed in the backseat. “Can I use this stuff?” He leaned over towards her shoulder. “Not the lip stuff or eye stuff. I have a scar in my eyebrow I want to correct and… do you have any brushes? This is a great bronzer. Did I get this for you?”

Jeyne entangled herself in the seat belt by turning around to help Reek rummage through the bag. “Yeah, you did! And sure, know what? On the bottom somewhere is a new brush. You could use a little bronzer you know!”

Ramsay sighed, leaned back and shut his eyes. “Reek, please don’t put on a full face, okay?”

“I won’t! It’s not that kind of dinner and I’m a gentleman.” Theon snorted. “Fucking perfect! Thanks, Jeyne! It’s just a tiny highlight of color. I’m so pale. Look! Look!” Theon tickled Ramsay under his chin with the new brush. “It’s a contouring brush!” Theon giggled a little. “Watch my fucking cheekbones, you’ll be flaying your enemies with them.”

Damon sighed. “It’s a bit of a drive. I’m getting gas so everyone go take a piss because I’m not stopping again.”


	64. Show Us Your Best

Ramsay giggled and then started to tickle Reek back. “It is winter, silly, of course, you are pale! Fine, wear your bronzer or whatever. Do you need to pee or grab anything while we are here, puppy?”

Jeyne got out of the car and went to the restroom, wanting to check her hair in private.

Theon looked around through the car windows. “Yeah. Would you come with me? Please?” He snapped the bronzer shut. “Check it out! Huh? See?” He pointed to the cheekbones he’d tried to exaggerate. It was subtle enough to mostly make him look healthy and, luckily, he didn’t look orange at all. He took Ramsay’s hand and grinned at him.

“Aww..puppy is scared of a deserted restroom on a country road. I’ll keep you safe, come on.” He led Reek into the dim restroom and while Reek used the facility, Ramsay spoke of every horror movie where a killer comes to restrooms for slaughter.

“Very funny, Ramsay,” Theon muttered trying to sound unimpressed. The green light flickered off and slowly buzzed its way to warming back on and Theon slammed into the side of the stall. He pushed through the door and ran out. “I need a gallon of hand sanitizer. Let’s go check on Jeyne!”

Jeyne dried her hands and left the bathroom, but couldn’t go back to grumpy, nervous Damon yet. She couldn’t do this...she wanted to go home and stay in her chains. That way there is no chance for anything to trigger her, nothing to happen. Even though logic tells her the shake will prevent any real problems, she still worries.

She paced back and forth on the grassy knoll nearby, trying to pull herself together.

“Jeyne!” Damon waved his hand over his head, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he stood head and shoulders above the tallest person in the parking lot. “Come here!”

Putting her head down, Jeyne walked back to Damon. “Sorry. Just was taking a minute to pull myself together.”

Ramsay chased Reek all the way back to the car, tickling and biting at him with hisses of “I’m coming for you, Barbara.”

“Stop!” Theon laughed. “I surrender! Leave my brains alone! Please!”

Damon smirked and pulled Jeyne to him. “Here. It’s, uh, gas station chic. The sun’s in your eyes.” He offered her pink sunglasses with a small heart on each side. “I think Reek and Ramsay are going to pass out halfway there. Then we can put some music on,” he whispered.

Jeyne grinned and preened in her lovely new glasses. They clashed terribly with her look and she loved them. “Thank you so much, Damie, I love them! I hope they do fall asleep…”

Ramsay yelled, “Damon! I am wide awake, I am ready to boogie!” He dove into the car, yanking Reek with him.

“Oh! My hair!” Theon pulled out the compact Jeyne lent him. “Aw, it’s all crazy.” He sighed and just messed it all up. It started drizzling as Damon backed out of his spot. “Humidity and zombies?” Theon leaned into Ramsay and looked up at him with dramatically pitiful eyes.

“Ok, kids, don’t go messing up your good clothes before dinner, _Ramsay,_ ” Damon yelled.

Jeyne giggled and put on her seat belt.

Ramsay grinned, delighted at the curls popping up and couldn’t resist tousling it. “Poor pup, come here, I’ll snuggle you the whole way there and try to not mess up your pretty look.”

Theon smiled softly and laid his head in Ramsay’s lap.

“No blowjobs in the back seat, _Reek._ ”

“You’re, like, really pumping out these rules, Damon. I’m just laying down.” Theon smiled up at Ramsay.

“Good. Lay down and go to sleep, both of you.” Damon opened Pandora and gave Jeyne his iPhone. “Pick a station for lulling sociopaths and narcissists to sleep,” he pretended to whisper with a smirk.

Jeyne smiled and found a station that was playing old Motley Crue. “Helter Skelter, perfect!”

Ramsay was stroking his puppy’s hair and softly said, “Close your eyes and rest, puppy. My good boy.”

“Ok.” He beamed and Ramsay and yawned. “I am _not_ a narcissist, Damon! I could have been a model but my father wouldn’t let me. Tragedy of my life.” He closed his eyes and sighed.

Damon raised an incredulous eye at Jeyne and pointed to his teeth, thumbed towards the back seat and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

In spite of her stress, Jeyne giggled and moved closer to Damon. She grabbed his large hand with both of hers.

 

“Jeyne, I told you to make sure to get one of Gregor Clegane’s suits for Damon, didn’t I?” Roose said in way of greeting her at the high scale restaurant. “Glad to see you are feeling better, dear. Why don’t you go say hi to Walda. She has been worried for you.” He gave her a gentle shove towards his fiance who is being surrounded by spiteful relatives.

With a nervous glance back at Damon, Jeyne went to say hi to Walda. On her way over, just seeing how the jackals were circling, it helped her fall into the role she needed. “Hi, Walda! You look wonderful!”

“Hello, Jeyne. I’m so happy to see you.” Walda smiled sadly and took her hand. “Let me show you where the ladies room is,” she said with strained courtesy.

Once in the ladies room, Walda checked all the stalls and started crying. “I can’t do it! I don’t know what to do!”

Jeyne hugged her tightly and said fiercely, “You can do this and you will. Hold your head proudly, think of who you are marrying. They are jealous, none of them will have your money, your prestige... your power. And I am here to help you.”

“No! No!” Walda whispered frantically. “It’s Roose! He scares me! He has people watch me constantly, someone’s been spying on me, maybe many people. I don’t he cares at all if I live or die, or if anyone does. I’m just a toy. Not even a pet, a person regards their pet something to love and protect, but he’s using our wedding to stage a bloodbath he says… you… why didn’t he help you? My third eldest brother wants to take me away but I’m so scared. I feel like such an idiot! I felt so special and thought we loved each other in a strange but real way.” Walda leaned against the wall and slowly recovered herself. Her perfect, calm, yielding mask slipped back into place. “I don’t know what to do.”

Jeyne felt helpless, there was no way she could help Walda escape this wedding. She was on such thin ice and even being in the bathroom alone with Walda is probably already bringing a cavalry forth. Then she glanced at the mirror where there was a crack. A fine line that lets Jeyne see two halves of herself. A grin formed and one of the sides made it quite gruesome to see.

She spoke fast, knowing that they have only seconds before either Damon or one of Roose’s men or the man himself might burst in. After all, they were alone. “Walda, listen to me. You have power, you do. I am a weapon, did Roose tell you yet about that part? We both know that on the wedding day, he will see to it I don’t receive my medication. I am certain of it and I won’t be able to stop it. But Roose isn’t the only one who can use me as a weapon. So can you. When I am wild, I will attack those that my mind has translated as a target. I can’t promise it will work, but it does when Petyr does it. If you see me on the wedding day starting to…lose it...whisper to me...tell me my target, Walda.”

“I don’t want to hurt Roose…” Walda dried her tears with a paper towel. “Maybe… if there’s enough chaos…”

Damon knocked on the door. “Anyone need a lifeguard in there or what?”

Walda giggled nervously and headed out.

Jeyne had to try and pull herself back.  Hiding her panic, she headed out with a smile for Damie on her face. The shake should have worked, she should not be triggered so easily. Has she been away from her treatment so long that it isn’t working enough anymore? She had to hide this, suppress this. And somehow, she was going to help Walda.

“Look, fuckf- rrr, I mean, Ramsay is looking for us already. Let’s go hang out before shit gets started.”

Walda nodded and looked at her hands until Damon waved her on.

“You’re hanging out with us, right? We’re the cool kids, come on.” He winked at her and put an arm around Jeyne.

Walda grinned and followed her friends. Jeyne gave Damon a grateful look and mouthed, “Thank you, Master.”


	65. Black Sheep Flock Together

Roose looked at Ramsay and asked, “I hope that Theon has finished your speech? I’d like to see it.” Rolling his eyes, Ramsay handed Roose the crumpled piece of paper that his puppy had written a nice toast on. “Good job, Theon. Too bad I didn’t make you the best man...I am sure you would have filled the job better than my own son has bothered to.”

Ramsay sneered at his father then steered Reek towards the bar.

“Want me to make you something?” Theon whispered. “Hey! They have a piano! I can play you a song! Or I can just stay with you.” He smiled and squeezed Ramsay’s hand.

“Stay with me, please. Keep me from trying to stab my father to death with a fork.” Ramsay ordered himself and Damon whiskey. “You may have one drink with dinner. Pick whatever fancy little thing you want, love.”

“Ok.” Theon nodded and stepped closer. “You look so handsome, Ramsay.” He smiled and put his cheek on Ramsay’s shoulder, beaming up at him.

“Thank you puppy. I am of course the most handsome man on earth. The producers from the Bachelor have offered millions if I would appear just one season. You look quite handsome yourself. I love your curls so much, they go better with this look, I think. Now where the hell did Jeyne and Damon go?”

Theon frowned a little and looked in the mirror behind the bar combing his hair with his long fingers. “They’re hanging out by the bathroom. Probably smoking marijuana cigarettes. You know their kind. Bad news all over.” He leaned forward and twisted his head around to see the wild mess from different angles. “I just need to shave my head a little. I’m turning into a fucking hippy. If it gets longer I’ll have to put it up in a ‘man bun’ like hipster scum and grow and ironic mustache. You really want to live with that on your conscience?”

Ramsay snorted. “We can find you some vintage hippy clothing, get you a ukulele to play. I promise you can have another trim like today...once a month, okay? I like you with long curls, puppy. Okay, let’s go find the giant and his crazy whatever.”

“Here, they’re coming. I’ll get us drinks.” Theon happily slipped behind the open bar to make himself rum and coke and Ramsay a vodka tonic.

“Ramsay, do I look ok? I just have to stay quiet, right?” Damon whispered looking around at the many candlelit tables spread out before them.

“You are gorgeous. Here.” Ramsay thrust the whiskey at Damon then smiled at Walda. “Hey, sitting with us instead of your father or sisters or brothers or my father or anyone else?” Jeyne shot him a dirty look and smoothly stood in front of Walda to nearly shove her into a seat.

“Ignore Ramsay. He is very cranky because of his new hairstyle. Everyone has been laughing at his silly new look and he is sensitive, you know.” Jeyne grinned rebelliously and plopped herself down next to Walda. “Hey, we should see if Theon can make us those new drinks we tried last week?”

Theon leaned forward with his elbows on the bar. “Yeah? What? I bet I know what Walda would like. I’ll make you a shot, just to try, ok? What do you want, Jeyne?” Theon pulled the metaphorical knife out of his back. _Thanks a lot, buddy. Just dig me a deeper fucking hole._ He started making Walda a tiny white Russian to try. “Tell me if you like this or had it already.”

Jeyne reined herself in, remember who you really are...do not take the act too far. She took a deep breath and said, “Though in all honestly, I rather like that look on Ramsay. He looks like...Sex Pistols chic, ya know? Theon has a magic touch with hair and fashion...did you know that almost every hairstyle and makeup you see me in, Theon taught me?” She spoke to Walda but it was obvious her words were for Ramsay and Reek.

She looked up at Damon then and politely asked, “Damie, could I have a drink? Or some soda please?”

“Soda should be fine. I don’t think alcohol is a good idea with all the medication you’re on.” He glanced at Reek but thought it would be better to let Ramsay decide what was safe for him.

“This is delicious! I love it!” Walda grinned.

“Awesome! Really? If you really like it, I can make you a real one.” He smiled when she nodded and went to work. “I put a little cream in instead of just milk… that’s my secret and vanilla vodka. So good!”

“Ramsay, I think you look incredibly handsome. You have the strong, symmetrical features and square jaw to really pull that off.”

“THANK YOU!” Theon exploded before Ramsay could answer. He smiled sheepishly and hopped over the bar to hand Walda her drink and start on his own.

“Only one drink, sweetie and make it a very light one,” Ramsay warned his pet sweetly. He turned to Walda then. He really didn’t want to like her. He was so happy in his despising of her. Why does she have to sit here and swell his ego? Damn her, it was working. Or the strong drinks were. “Thank you, Walda. I am glad someone else besides my pet understands how wonderful I look. I truly am an Adonis, aren’t I?” He preened for a moment.

“Absolutely!” Walda giggled and blushed.

“Excuse me? Excuse me, my good sir! Did you burn my many love letters? Jeyne, my slapping glove!” Damon demanded with an outstretched hand.

Walda giggled and leaned closer to Jeyne. “I thought you and I were the crazy ones,” she whispered.

Jeyne whispered back, “Actually, they think I am the most dangerous and crazy of the whole house. That is only because they have never seen themselves when they get all deranged.”

Raising her voice, she gravely told Damon, “My Lord, I am afraid I have left our slapping gloves at home in the castle. We shall have to just use a cloth napkin. Then you two can duel it out with these forks.”

“Take yon sigil from house Bounty,” Theon offered, handing Damon a paper towel. “Thou… castle-wrecking knave!” He wondered if he ever told Walda how he could have been a model?

“Have at you!” Damon tried to slap Ramsay with the paper towel but it fluttered away then hung by his face.

Bursting into laughter, Jeyne took the paper towel off Damon’s head. “Little boys always are so clumsy..” She teased and nudged Walda. “We could have a better duel than they can.”

“Twas I burned your love letters, you rump-renting flea-bitten stable boy!” Theon declared. “I challenge you to a feat of skill. Throwing ye olde napkins into yonder waste basket, for the hand of my Lord Maiden… person. Lllllladies,” he winked at Walda and Jeyne. “Cheer me on? First three out of five?”

“I will give Damon my favor, you scoundrel! Walda, you will have to cheer for Theon.” Jeyne said and polished Damon’s fork with dramatic care. Then she kissed it and presented it to him as if it were the magic sword to rule them all.

“Curses! What favor from you, my fair lady Walda, may I beg, as my Lady Jeyne has seen fit to forsake me for my rival. And please, ladies, it’s Prince Theon, I’m sure you know.” He covered his mouth with one hand but said loudly to Ramsay, “Fear not my love, I’m sure to win you for mine own.”

“Yeah, ok, move over.” Damon grinned and gently pushed Theon out of the way.

Walda laughed and threw Theon a pink ribbon from her hair. He bowed graciously and winked at Ramsay, giving him a thumbs up.

Ramsay smirked and pulled Reek back in front of him. “I, Lord Ramsay declare Prince Theon my winning champion! Damon forfeited by refusing to do battle with you. The cowardly giant is what he shall henceforth be known as!”

Theon shook his head sadly. “Poor Ser Damon. All those wasted sonnets. What a loss iambic pentameter has suffered here today!”

“Alas!” Damon shrugged. “I have my lady’s favor.” He smirked and threw a rolled up napkin, missing the garbage can by a foot. “Hmm, maybe it's better this way. Lady Jeyne has better tits anyhow.” He leaned toward Jeyne and smiled suggestively. He seemed to think that was a real smooth line.

Jeyne rolled her eyes and grinned flushing. “Sorry, Walda. You see what I deal with? My Damie is always giving me the best compliments and making me blush. For the record, though, I think you have a nice rack, Walda.” She giggled absurdly then and gave her Master a quick tight hug.

“What? I meant you have better tits than my lost love, Lord Ramsay. What? Don’t you agree?” He tickled her then frowned as people seemed to clear the floor, taking their seats. “Oh, is it starting?”

Jeyne grabbed Walda’s hand hard. “You will be fine. I am here to kick the living shit out of any of these dried up cunts who dare to snub or insult you.”


	66. Acting Like You Own Them All

She had entirely forgotten about anything but helping Walda get through this. The look on Walda’s face as the reality of it all hit her had really nicked something inside of Jeyne. “I will protect you, Walda. We both know what Roose wants from us. Easy enough for us to act it out, right?”

Walda tried to smile and went to stand by her father without looking at or talking to him.

Theon didn’t feel like playing anymore. He held Ramsay’s arm with both hands. “It almost feels like we’re sacrificing her,” he joked dryly.

Jeyne peeked up at Damon and said hollowly, “I have to go up to the big table. When Walder brings Walda in and gives her to Roose...I am behind her to go to the table. And Ramsay has to be with his father now.”

Ramsay sneered at the far off table and his father. “Stay with Damon and be good for me, puppy. Hopefully, this bullshit won’t take too long.” He squeezed his Reek and gave him a quick kiss. Standing up, he arched an eyebrow at Jeyne. “Well, looks like I am your escort.”

“Awwww!” Damon squeezed Reek with one arm. “That’s so sweet. Be nice, Ramsay. I’ll keep an eye on your boy. I’m right here, sweetheart!” he called to Jeyne.

Theon smiled complacently.

Jeyne gave Damon a reassuring grin and took Ramsay’s arm lightly. She allowed him to lead her over and she gracefully took her seat next to Walda. The wedding planner started to flutter about and correct those he felt were not properly following his orders. “That poor man will give himself a heart attack,” Jeyne whispered into Walda’s ear.

Roose looked at Ramsay and mildly murmured, “Jeyne is doing well today. I take it the shake worked well. Good. Keep Alyn on her, when she is here, I expect you to keep her under control as well as Damon. Fix your collar and yes, you are practicing your toast tonight.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes and slumped in the chair, sipping at his drink. “Wonderful.”

Walda kissed the two sisters she was closest with and introduced them to Jeyne. Then, with her best attempt at a polite smile, introduced her sisters to Locke and Ben. She clasped her hands together in front of her and couldn’t pretend to smile anymore, though she appeared calm enough.

“Mr. Bolton goes first please,” the planner whispered.

Roose straightened his tie and calmly walked towards the large table, then stopped and turned to wait. On his way to his spot, he had deliberately touched Jeyne’s shoulder and whispered to her. “Tell me what is upsetting my bride...she was in the ladies room far too long.”

Jeyne dared to reply in a soft voice, “Walda is worried about the same thing that Theon, myself and Joff go through. Fearing and loving our masters and hoping to hell that they might love us back. It’s not fair to make us submit, surrender, fearfully worship, then give nothing in return.”

Roose arched his eyebrow but just gave a quick nod before he got into place.

“Ben and Wynonna, please,” the planner urged. Once they made it down the pretend aisle and separated to the groom and bride’s sides, he sent Locke and Wanda. As they walked down the planner snapped his fingers in Ramsay’s face to get his attention and stabbed his finger and the painters tape on the carpet where Jeyne was standing.

Ramsay glared icily at the nervous, pompous little jerk and slowly sauntered over to Jeyne, taking his time to throw everything off. Jeyne just looked nervously at him and stepped to her place next to him quickly.

Roose stared at his son with no expression until Ramsay paled a bit. “Continue, please.”

The wedding planner finally shoved Ramsay forward. “Go! Go!” he whispered madly. Then he waved on Walda and her father to approach the line. 

Ramsay clenched his teeth and fists. He leaned towards Jeyne and whispered, “When this is all over, I am going to flay that little fucker.” She nodded then whispered back, “He is a real asshole. He made Walda cry once and I threatened to break his nose when no one was looking. He called me a whore and walked away laughing at me. I will be happy to help you with flaying him, if you’d like?”

Snorting, Ramsay calmed a bit. “You can help strap him to the cross. Surely Damon can’t object to that.”

Jeyne followed the directions being hastily thrown out by the wedding planner. She watched as Walder gave Walda away. She took Roose’s hand and was led to sit at the table. Grabbing Ramsay’s arm again, Jeyne led them to their seats. A waiter began to pour glasses of champagne for all the guests for the toast.

 

Roose walked Walder towards the door and watched with relief as the old badger finally left. His son and Jeyne were back with Damon and Theon, they have dragged Walda with them. Sighing, Roose started to go and collect his fiance. He noticed all of them were at least slightly tipsy thanks to the number of champagne toasts they all endured.

“Well, I can see you all found a way to tolerate this evening. Ramsay, you will be given a ride home and I’ll have Locke drop your car off to you. Walda dearest, are you ready to go home, love?”  

“Oh, yes. I suppose I am. Bye, thank you all for everything.” Walda waved by to the boys and hugged Jeyne.

Theon jumped up from his seat to hug her as well. 

Roose nodded coolly to them all. “Have a good night, children. Thank you for behaving this evening.”


	67. Fear and Adore Me

Cub very vaguely remembers he used to be a very bad boy with a terrible name.  That cold dark lurking thought is there deep down. He is always scared of his Master. It is what reminds him to always be very good, it is safe to be scared and good for Alyn. Tonight was his best night that he can remember. It was quiet in the house and his owner was being so kind and loving.

Alyn kissed him again and encouraged him to try an oreo dipped in milk. “Take one little bite. See if you like it. This is a nice day, isn’t it? Just me and my sweet pet.”

Cub has decided he is so much more comfortable not speaking and only does so sparingly. He whimpered happily and nibbled a little at the treat. A shy smile, a new thing, a scary thing, but he bravely gave a tiny smile up at Alyn. “G..good.” Overwhelmed by attempting this new thing, he nervously stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“Good boy! That’s my big boy!” Alyn’s smile was sharp but affectionate. He slowly pushed Cub down to lay on the couch and crawled over him. “You’re so beautiful.” He pulled the blanket away to kiss Cub’s smooth white chest. “Such a good boy. Good boys get treats. Stay still, Cub. You can suck your binky if you need to.” Alyn pulled his underwear down and kissed down his stomach. 

Cub stuck his binky in his mouth and sucked on it as hard as his healing jaw would allow. He stayed perfectly still except for the shaking he couldn't control. Tiny whimpers burst unwilling from his heaving chest. Sir wasn’t hurting, it didn’t hurt, it wasn’t like...before. It confused him...he remembered when Alyn had pretended he would bite his cock off when he would try to squirm away from things like this. He remembered Alyn bit him once or twice, enough to bleed, to scream.

“Very good boy.” Alyn rubbed his thigh and licked his little prick, trying to rouse it. He cupped Cub’s balls and massaged them. “Such a pretty boy. Sir hasn’t done this since you were bad, so long ago. What have we done since then? Used toys that didn’t hurt. Only made you feel good. I think you’re ready, good, sweet boy. Your owner will be very careful with his good, trembling, obedient Cub.”

Alyn reached for a drawer in the coffee table they’d somehow all ended up knowing about. Couch must be a nightmare to clean but he didn’t have to do it. He flipped Cub onto his tummy and praised him softly, rubbing his cock between Cub’s cheeks.

Cub was wetting the fabric with tears, he started to pant and sucked loudly on his binky. Sir was not hurting, it won’t hurt, he wasn’t angry and Cub wasn’t bad. There won’t be that tearing pain..Sir won’t start laughing cruelly as he screamed, cursed and writhed. Still, he was so afraid, he took his binky just barely out of his mouth to softly beg.

“Pl..please...don’t..hurt...good Cub?” He sucked his binky back in and shook harder at his own daring.

Alyn’s cock was throbbing so hard he had tears in his eyes. “Good boy. That’s right, sweet Cub. Sir will be very careful. I brought your other kind of pacifier to warm your bum up for Sir.” He smirked and lubed the vibrating plug. It slowly got fatter, one circle at a time. He would wait. He would be gentle. He oscillated between telling himself to go easy and trying to force himself not to blow his load before they even started. “Here we go, nice and easy. Nice and slow. We’ll hit that good spot and get you all ready for Sir.” He gently inserted two layers of the first, smallest circles and put the toy on low.

Cub was very confused, it was scary but it didn’t hurt this time at all. It was feeling good and Cub found himself moaning and whimpering softly. He tried very hard to stay still and keep his muscles limp and soft.

“Good boy! You’re so good for me. Ok, a little bit more to get you nice and comfy.” Alyn pulled his hips up and lightly pushed his lower back to help him arch it and open further. “Perfect.” He turned the speed up higher. “Almost there, good Cub.” He rubbed Cub’s thigh and cupped his small pink prick. “There you go. That’s a good boy.”

When Sir turned up the speed it made Cub whine and pant. Cub felt Alyn touch his cock and he started to keen in a small high pitch. It was so hard to stay still now. For the first time, Cub wanted to feel Alyn, really feel it. The shame was long gone now. That was left somewhere weeks ago. Now Cub was desperate and he felt himself grow hard and wet in his Sir’s hand.

Alyn growled softly and slowly removed the toy. “Good boy! Your owner is so proud of you. Here, baby,” he inserted himself with one thrust and waited. “Sir is right with his Cub now. You’re  _ mine _ .” He panted and doubled over. “You’re so fucking good. Ugh, how are you doing, baby boy?”

Cub was drooling onto his binky. That first thrust was so strange. It hurt and it felt good all at once. Rubbing his face onto the couch, sobbing with fear and this desperate need, Cub stammered.

“S..Sir’s..Cub..pl..please? Sir? Please?” Cub wished he could speak better, or at least be clear. He dissolved into pleading whimpers. His cock was so hard now and there was a spot..that spot...he knew that Sir would touch it with his very large cock soon. That thought alone made Cub begin that keening sound.

“Wonderful boy,” Alyn gasped. “Yes, you’re mine, all mine, only mine. I love you. Let’s start slow. We have to be careful. You’re not a bad boy to be punished, you’re my weak little angel now.” Alyn gulped and gripped the side of the couch to steady himself. He wanted to attack, or part of him did, but a growing part of him didn’t want to ruin this, would never hurt his little Cub. He took a deep breath and started thrusting slowly. “Such a good boy. Aren’t you? Tell me you’re my good little Cub. Go on, baby.” He used Cub’s precum to wet his hard prick and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

With a gasp, Cub panted and whined out, “Sir’s..good..l...li..little...Cub.” It felt so good now and he just melted into the feelings, grateful for his owner’s kindness. He was keening louder now and started to suck very hard on his binky. Cub almost squirmed, not to get away but because it felt so good now. He shook and his hands clenched the couch cushion.

Alyn’s head rolled back and he started pumping and thrusting harder and faster. “Good boy. That’s right. You’re doing so well for me. That’s my good little Cub.” He started thrusting in earnest now. “Sir wants his good boy to come hard now. Try to come very hard for me. I want to watch you… so pretty…”

Cub has been conditioned to obey instantly and does so now. When Alyn began to get a bit more brutal, it made Cub’s head spin. It hurt, it scared him and at the same time, it felt amazing. When Alyn’s cock began to stab at that special place that Sir always finds with his toys, Cub lost control.

The pleasure and pain peaked and burst through him. Sobbing loudly,  Cub hit that edge that made him scream, “Sir! UH..UH...SIR PLEASE!” He rode the sharp glorious feeling and felt himself spill as he shuddered and whined, tears streamed and his eyes rolled up in complete surrender.

Alyn sighed and let himself go inside his boy. “Good boy,” he panted. “Very good, sweet boy. So good for Sir. I’m right here. I have you. You’re a very good little Cub.” Alyn rested his head on Cub’s narrow back until he was done releasing his ecstasy into Cub’s stomach, at least that’s what it felt like in his swimming head. “Good boy.”

He kissed up Cub’s spine and pulled out to turn Cub onto his side and wrap around him. “Good Cub. I love you.” He stroked Cub’s hair and pulled a blanket over them. “Are you alright, little boy?” He kissed Cub’s cheek and his teary eye.

Cub shook as if he had palsy and he felt very scared..but he was still stunned by how amazing that had felt. He timidly nodded and snuggled further into Alyn. Cub put his binky back into his mouth and started to rub his head against Alyn’s chest. He wanted to rest nice and warm and safe with Sir while Cub tried to process what has happened.

“Good boy,” Alyn whispered. He gently kissed across Cub’s shoulders and up the back of his neck. “Sir is right here. I’m so happy with you. You’re a wonderful little boy for me. I have you. Just rest now. What a good boy I have. You’re such a sweet, pretty boy.”

Cub relaxed under the wonderful praise and his eyes started to flutter shut and his sucking slowed down. He felt soft and yet heavy, tired yet somehow wired at the same time.

Alyn sighed and squeezed Cub gently. He kissed his frail neck once more and closed his eyes, listening to the soft breathing. His boy was getting stronger and he felt proud of that. “My little boy…” he whispered.

“ALYN!” He didn’t even hear the door open before Damon’s voice thundered through the house. 


	68. You Spin Me Right Round

“NO!” Alyn clutched Cub to his chest. “Shh, shh, it’s alright, baby. It’s only Damon.” He tried to stand and hold Cub while pulling his pants back up.

“ALYN COME ‘ERE A MINNUT!” Damon stumbled through the dark. “THE ‘LECTREECITY IS BROKE, RAMSAY! RAMSAY! GET… GET ALYN FOR ME!”

Cub screamed and then put his binky into his mouth, trying to climb into Alyn. He was terrified and he couldn’t see thunderingly loud giant coming to eat them.

Damon crashed somewhere and Alyn growled, wrapping his trembling boy in a blanket and madly grabbing at their clothes and toys. “FUCK OFF, DAMON! PLAY WITH JEYNE! YOU ARE _NOT_ DOING THIS TO ME TONIGHT! Come on, poor boy. Poor sweet boy, we just have to go home.” Alyn hurried to sneak Cub out the back.

Ramsay laughed and yelled, “Damon, you fucking idiot! Turn on the lights before you break the house down. You are going to scare the living shit out of Cub like that.” He had his arm hooked around Reek and he was dragging Jeyne by a wrist. She was laughing as hard as he was.

The kitchen door slammed. “Awwwww, RAMSAY! JEYNE! Get! I DON’T ‘MEMBER HOW SWITCHES WORK! Where… where...  where’s Alyn? RAMSAY!”

Ramsay shoved Reek and Jeyne together clumsily then started to search out lights. Eventually, he happened upon switches and randomly started flicking them. The ceiling fan started to whir, the porch light outside went on and off frantically then finally a light burst them into drunken sight of the living room. “Ah ha! THERE! SEE THAT REEK! SEE HOW FUCKING TALENTED I AM. ALYN, COME SEE WHAT I FOUND! LIGHT! I DISCOVERED HOW TO MAKE LIGHT!”

“Jeyne, Jeyne, Jeyne, Jeyne! Listen, Jeyne! Jeyne! Are you, you’re not listening! Stand up and listen. It’s like a rave, right? RIGHT?” Theon started laughing silently and sank back to the floor. “Yes. Yes, Master, you’re good at switches it’s, like, so amazing. I don’t, I can’t look, I can’t look directally at you. Dictarorally… dirrrrrrr… what… what’s that one word? It means like, directly? JEYNE YOU’RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!”

“Damon...lift the couch...Alyn might be hiding there. I’ll check the cabinets.” Ramsay stage-whispered as he stumbled into the large man.

Jeyne grinned down at Theon then yelled, “MONKEY PILE!”

“Noooooooo!” Theon tried to climb the tile away from her. “Master! Master!”

“Couch is dirty. Smells like… who… who… alrighty, whooooo had sex in here when we weren’t here? Because it was… wait was it us? Ramsay! Go get! Come on! Alyn is… where’s Jeyne? JEYNE! Alyn is sooo so so funny when I am drunk it’s so funny! ALYN!”

Jeyne waved, staggering and yelled to Damon, “I’m...soon as..one sec..” She leaped upon Reek, then grabbed his face with her hands. Yanking his head up, she yelled directly into his large left eye to reassure him. “I’m just going...DON’T YELL! I...I’M JUST GOING TO PET YOU! RAMMON..DAMSAY….I JUST WANNA PET HIM...DON’T GO JEALOUSY ALL OVER IT….STOP YELLING, REEK!”

Theon grabbed her wrists and lifted her slightly, without being too forceful. “MASTER! MASTER _PLEASE! PLEASE!_ Don’t, Jeyne! Don’t pet my hair I’M GOING TO GET A KNIFE AND CUT IT ALL… ALL GONE AND… and then THAT’S IT!”

Jeyne gasped at Reek’s cruelty and started to wail like a banshee. “NOOO! WHY?” She looked at all three of him and gravely announced, “You...have left me no..choice….none.” She darted her head down and licked at Reek’s eye. Then sang directly into his hair My Best Friend.

Ramsay has discovered the kitchen was empty. He staggered back towards the really loud living room. “Damon! Alyn’s not...in there...his...OH MY HEAD!”

Ramsay stared at Damon as if he were Sherlock Holmes making a breakthrough discovery. “HE MUST BE UPSTAIRS IN HIS OWN PLACE! JEYNE! PUPPY! UPSTAIRS, ALYN IS UPSTAIRS! ARE YOU TWO MAKING OUT OR SOMETHING?” He was upset that no one seemed to be running upstairs with him.

“MASTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME!” He struggled with Jeyne and almost toppled her, so had to catch her before she hit the tile. “IT’S IMPOSSIBLE! I DON’T WANNA HURT HER _PLLLLLLEEEEASSSE!”_

Damon had fallen on the stairs laughing and snorting. “He’s… he’s… Reek… he’s… she’s!” He shook his head and started laughing again.

Ramsay was chuckling and he fell to his knees next to Reek and Jeyne. “Hey! Hey...if you..if you rape my boy...I..I get to...reap..rape your Master…” Jeyne was drunk enough that her tongue held no bounds. “Oh..come on...Damie wants Rams,Ransay, but Th..Mee..but Reek never lets me.”

“ _Jeyne!”_ Theon whined. “Don’t-don’t say Damon’s a beta cause he can hear and no, no, no because you, first, listen, FIRST of all because you are too… too aggressive and … oh, yeah! And SECONDLY there is Ramsay and it’s… I’m in a thing, ok?”

“I’m what? What?” Damon sat up and looked around. “What… wait a minute! Where the fuck is ALYN?” He stood up and stumbled into the wall. “What is… what are you guys doing over there? On the floor? That’s… that’s not a good place to be… is it? Aren’t you cold and it’s so hard?”

Jeyne and Ramsay both started to laugh hysterically and Ramsay tried hard to speak. “Not cold…” Jeyne collapsed on top of Reek in helpless giggles. Ramsay tried to pull her off Reek and instead he started to tickle her. “You will move now, won’t you?” She shrieked, kicking, giggling and refusing to get off Reek.

 


	69. Take Me Drunk, I'm Home

“Jeyne! Stop! _Stop wiggling on me_!” Theon rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl out from under them. “You’re squishing me!”

“Aw,” Damon pulled Reek out and into his lap. “Poor Reek.” He smiled and pet his soft, wavy hair with a hand that was too heavy.

“THAT’S IT! THAT’S IT! NO MORE! GET OFF OF ME! I’m going! OH! I’m… yeah! You just watch!” Reek climbed over Damon who was giggling and marched upstairs to Damon’s bathroom, banging into the railing.

“What? See? There are beds upstairs you idiots. RAMSAY! Climb off of Jeyne. Reek is doing a thing!”

Jeyne burst out laughing harder. “Ramsay! Reek is ...he is doing things infed..nest..instead of you! HA!” With an indignant gasp, Ramsay sat up on Jeyne’s waist and yelled, “REEK! NO..NO FUCKING THINGS, FUCK THIS THINK! I'M YOUR THING! WE ALL ARE YOUR THINGS, COME BACK THINGIE TO THE THINKS!”

Theon locked the bathroom door and told it to be quiet when there was shouting about things and thinks. “Where is this fucking thing? Oh… I get it.” He looked through the medicine cabinet and under the sink until he found clippers. There was blond hair in them. “What does Damon shave when he… oh gross!” He shook his head. “Gotta be strong. I’m tired of this shit and I said I would do it and I will do it and THAT is what I will do… when I can know how.” He pulled the cord out and studied it. “Hold.. hold on.”

“He’s in my bathroom. Oh, Ramsay. Ramsay, he’s… he’s drunk. YOU’RE DRUNK, REEK! He’s drunk. Fucking… pft. Can’t believe even…” Damon waved them upstairs.

Jeyne and Ramsay helped each other almost stand several times before achieving success. They high fived it then Jeyne hollered, “REEK HUNT! HIDE AND REEK!”

Ramsay hooted and yelled, “Awesome! He NEVER likes those games! Here is an upstairs! Damon hunt..hunted the stairs...yes!”

“Guys! Shhhhhhhhhut up! Listen!” Damon started giggling silently. “Jeyne was right. It sounds like those things… shakers? What are they… you know! Let’s climb these fucking stairs but be QUIET when you’re hunting! Come on! Get it to-fucking-gether! This is serious!” But he started giggling again as soon as he started crawling the stairs.

Jeyne snorted and started to climb over Damon’s back. “You...are..DRUNK! Any idiot knows..thas….thas..is a raazoorrrrr! EEElectreeerrriiiikkkkk razzzor! Reek’s curls! OH NO!”

Ramsay roared and ran to leap over the two and instead landed on top of Jeyne’s back. “DAMON...JUST FUCKING GO! TAKE US, HURRY! PUPPY’S CURLS, OH JESUS! REEK NOOOOOOO!”

Theon swayed into the sink and looked around. “How does this…” he tried to make the guard go onto the buzzing contraption. “I have to remember how to do the thing to the thing.”

“Hold on your asses!” Damon started crawling up the stairs quickly pulling them to the top. “Ok, get off so I don’t stand and then when I stood I would drop you on… you down the stairs.”

Jeyne rolled off when Ramsay did and landed directly on top of him. She lifted her arms straight up and demanded Damon get Ramsay off of her back. Ramsay responded by promptly biting her shoulder. “DAMON, HE IS EATING ME ALIVE! AND HEEK WILL HAVE NO RAIR! SMASH ME AND PICK UP THE DOOR!”

“Ha ha! You are then one getting bited! That is so funny! REEK! Are you viberating in their or are you… um… what was the other thing?” Damon lifted Ramsay off Jeyne. “Play nice with Jeynie.” He brought Ramsay up to his face and pinned him against the wall. “Hi, Ramsay.”

Theon ran the shears over his right ear. “I DID IT!” Hair fell off and he started laughing. He ran in over his other ear and felt the buzzed hair. “Oooooo soft!”

Jeyne started to crawl to the bathroom door and proceeded to knock on it. “HEY! YOU SHAVING? HUH? DON’T DO IT! I LOOOOOVE THE CUURRLSLSS! REEEEEEEEEEK!”

Ramsay grabbed Damon’s face and said, “The fucking curls! Razor is Reeking the curls! SMASH! HURRY!”

“What? The... his pretty hair? Smash the door?” He looked to Jeyne and back to Ramsay. “Yeah?”

Both Ramsay and Jeyne screamed, “YES!” Jeyne crawled then rolled to get out of the way. “DAMIE SMASH, SAVE CURLS!”

Damon dropped Ramsay and walked over to his bathroom door. He frowned and kicked the handle off in one stomp. The door swung slowly open.

“No! No! Go away! I’m busy!” Theon had his head tilted running the electric razor just below his crown. His wavy brown curls lay all over the floor. “I look like Martin Gore! It’s so so cool! I should bleach my hair!”

Ramsay couldn’t seem to push past the bulk that was Damon swaying in the doorway. “REEK! WHAT IS MY CURLS!” Jeyne crawled fast between Damon’s legs and saw all the lovely hair on the floor. Wailing as if mourning a close relative’s death, she gathered the hair.

Ramsay dropped down and crawled under Damon’s legs too. Stood up too fast and rammed his head into Damon’s thigh, very close to his testicles. “REEK, NO! THE CURLS! WHAT DID! YOU'RE GROUNDED! NO MORE CUTTING OR SHAVING...FOREVER! AT LEAST NOT TILL NEXT…TUESDAY OF…TWELVE YEARS!” He started to cry then crawled away into the hallway.

“IT’S OK, THEY’RE ON THE FLOOR!”

“Reek, wait, wait, you’re drunk. Gimme the razor. Give it to me. You’re too drunk.” Damon crouched low and put his palms up.

“But I only got the sides! I have to finish.  Tell them I’m not done, ok?”

“DON’T! DROP IT! DON’T BE A HERO!”

“NO! I HATE THEM!”

“YOU’RE MAKING RAMSAY CRY!” Damon stepped in and, remembering he was much bigger than Reek, simply took the razor away and unplugged it.

“No! Please! Let me finish it! I… at least it looks cooler. Hey! Did I ever you I was almost a model?”

Jeyne gathered as much of the hair that she could and crawled to Ramsay in the hallway. “Is okay...don cry….look...we jus….need glue...see?” Jeyne climbed the sobbing Ramsay and shoved the curls into his face. “SEE? AWW….YOU...MONSTER, REEK! HE’S CRYING! IS OKAY, RAMSAY….I CAN PET YOU!”

Damon came out of the bathroom with Reek under one arm. “Hey! Hey, relax, relax, relax! Look! Look! He only cut the sides, see? It’s all on top!  Ramsay. _Jeyne!_ ” He waved her away. “Ramsay look! I stopped… stopped him. It wasn’t a viberator. You were right. Look at his curly hair on the tooooppp, Ramsay! He only shaved a little up to… up to here about his ears. See?”

“Well, but you, cause you stopped me! I want to bleach my hair. It will so look so cool really. We should do that! Let’s dye our hair! That’s a good idea!” Theon babbled in Damon's arm.

Jeyne leaped onto Ramsay’s stomach and yelled enthusiastically. “Damie...I want purple hair! I'm gonna dye my hair! Ohh….Ramie can have blue….Damsay can have..have…..PINK!”

“AFTER the wedding! Pink? Pink? Why do you… hey! What… what did you say about be Ramsay is better? What did you say downstairs, Jeyne? Reek… say… what did Jeyne say? Ramsay you AREN’T LOOKING! I SAVED HIS HAIR FOR YOU!”

Ramsay held up the handful of curls from his face and yelled, “LIAR! YOU...LIE LIKE...A FUCKING RUG THAT LIES! HERE IS CURLS! THAT IS A HEAD! YOU ONLY HAVE HIS HEAD! I HAVE THE CURLS, FUCKING THINGS ARE NOT SAME….THAT IS HAIR, THAT IS HEAD!”

Jeyne giggled and squirmed so that she could face Ramsay and then grabbed his ears. Frowning tremendously, Jeyne yelled into his eye, “THAT...THAS A SECRET….DON TELL DEEK OR RAMIE! HE WON WON’T….HE DON’T...ADMIT THAT HE WOULD FUCK YOU….SO DON’T SAY IT KAY? HEAR ME? HEY, HEAR ME?”

“You’re not… you’re not listening and you don’t! Neither both of you appreciate me. I want Alyn.” Damon put Reek over his shoulder. “Hoooowwww do I get there from here?”


	70. Pack Disorder

“Don’t make me sick! Let me go!” Reek grabbed onto Damon’s arm.

Damon tried the first door that wasn’t his. Skinner cried out and the door didn’t open. “Let’s try Ramsay’s room. Alyn is upstairs right? Jeyne is playing with Ramsay. They will bite each other, that’s pretty funny.”

“Let me finish! Please!” Theon cried. “Stop spinning me!”

Damon threw him on Ramsay’s bed and looked around for Alyn. “Jeyne! Where are you? Don’t leave me! Why is everyone leaving me?” Damon growled and went to the hallway. He took Ramsay under one arm and Jeyne under the other. “LOOK! LOOK AT WHAT I DID FOR YOU! HIS HAIR IS PRACTIC… practicallony… pretty much all there still! So stop crying! Both of you say thank you and be nice!” Damon demanded. He threw his hands up and lost his balance, stumbling to the floor.

Jeyne laughed and half landed on the bed. She clawed herself up and crawled straight for Reek,growling. “Gonna pun..unish yooooouuuu, curls! Lemme rub the stubby things!”

Ramsay started to climb over Damon to reach the bed and tried to stand on Damon’s shoulders and head.

“Nooo! Jeyne! Stop! Master! Please! You never save me from Jeyne! Please!”

“I’ll fix it! I’ll fix… um… wait.” Damon sat up throwing Ramsay off balance. He caught and hugged him, pulling Ramsay into his lap. “See? Look! Are you finally looking?! His hair is eighty percents there on his head how you like his hair to be.”

“Reek! I will save the puppy but Damon took me! Jeyne, don’t pet Reek. There! See that Reek? Bam! Fuck all you!” He threw an imaginary microphone down then grinned proudly.

“Hey! Damon...fuck...dude...I think the pets are drunk. Oh shit. I have to….Damon...best buddy….” Ramsay grabbed Damon’s face and went nose to nose. In a very somber voice, his eyes shining with all the gusto of Frodo Baggins, Ramsay said, “We have to make it...to that bed. For the curls, Damie! We gotta!”

A slow smile bloomed on Damon’s face and he kissed Ramsay’s handsome babbling little mouth then crawled over him.

“Oh god…” Theon fought against Jeyne to catch sight of his Master. “Where… where’d they go? Ramsay? Jeyne, stop! This is serious! Don’t fucking _thrash against me_ I’m still a fucking man!”

Jeyne had grinned then and sat up, gyrating against Reek, laughing. Then she froze, looking over at Ramsay and Damon. “Oh god...that is fucking hot. If they can….” Jeyne took off her dress in one swift movement, her bra took a bit longer. She kept her eyes trying to focus on the kissing men.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Theon covered his eyes. “I’ll get in trouble!”

Jeyne giggled. “Our Masters are going to fuck..why shouldn’t we?”

Ramsay found himself squirming against Damon. After the surprise of it, Ramsay was hard and leaking as he bit into Damon’s lip.

Damon moaned and ran his hand over Ramsay’s chest. He grabbed the collar and pulled it off. “Arms up,” he growled into Ramsay’s mouth.

Theon kept his eyes covered and whined. “But… he doesn’t want me to be Theon-fucking-Greyjoy! Master? Please! I don’t want to be bad!”

Ramsay pulled away and stared up at Damon with a wild grin. “Wait...Reek...Jeyne...let’s go on the bed. Damon...it can be...you know...I accect...no...I accept whatever, right? and...we are all to...together..I mean...we really deep know what we don’t gotta know so...we can...share...bond...pets too. Kay? Wanna?” He leered at Damon and stroked his bulging zipper. “The bed, huh? All of us, right?”

Damon nodded. His jaw was slack and he wrapped both arms around Ramsay picking him up and dropping him on the bed. “Jeynie, tie Reek up so he doesn’t feel guilty. Ramsay, tell him it’s ok.” He started working at taking Ramsay’s pants off and bent over to kiss Jeyne.

 

Reek whined and looked past Jeyne to try and find Ramsay.

Jeyne kissed Damon while reaching for the restraints she had seen. Ramsay crawled up to Reek and pulled him into his arms. “Shh...such a good boy. You are right...I don’t wan...no Theon….but….Reek may ha..have a playdate with Jy….whatever. Permissiated. Granted, yes. We all will play...it is safe….good puppy...mine forever...this...it's just fun games...I love you...I trust you...trust them...you trust me? Puppy? Huh? Trust Master?”

Reek blinked and rubbed his face into Ramsay’s neck. “Yes, Master. You won’t leave? You promise-swear?”

Ramsay kissed Reek and said, “I swear. Master will be here...Master tells you whan..when...to come...member that? I love you...the...seeing..wanna see the pets play...Masters play too...Reek..it’s making..making me so fucking hot...please puppy, let Jeyne help with...restan..restrut..tie you up. I wanna watch you, puppy...wanna watch me? Huh, sweetie?”

“Yes, Master. I want to be a good boy for you,” he whispered.

Damon smiled at Jeyne and pretended to bite at her tiny nose. He wrapped a python arm around Ramsay’s hips and bit into his shoulder then started sucking there and pulling Ramsay’s pants off.

Reek backed away towards the headboard as Damon loomed over them all and whimpered softly.

Jeyne crawled over to him and leaned very close to his ear. It was an actual whisper this time, albeit it a very wet one. “Hey, no..he won’t...he won’t..not unless...you wanted...not that kin…kind of game...no. Jus me...promise. Is okay...Ramsay said... Damon said...I always...wanted..can I tell you?” She clumsily started to restrain his arms, straddling him while she talked.

“When we were...like fife...fifteen...I had thiss cursh, crush on you...mad one...dude...like..you didn’t even know me yet barely...but I only..thought...when I was with...when I had to...if the client wanted me to...you know...I would think of you…..then I could...like a fucking rocket...shit...did I tell you that?” Jeyne finished his arms and was gently moving against him.

Theon swallowed and panted. He chewed his lip. “I…” he shook his head and tried not to stare at her breasts. He could feel how warm and wet he was through his dress pants.

Ramsay looked at Reek and smirked. “It is fine...go on..look at them, puppy. You can play with them..go on..permiss...permission. I wanna see you fuck her...or have her suck you, baby. Look how fucking hard you are, sweet boy...good boys..shou...shoulndna have to...not have relief…”

Ramsay was caught between wanting to turn and savagely fuck Damon but keep an eye on his lovely pet. Jeyne started to undo Reek’s pants as she brushed his lips with her nipples. “Please? I really wanna...please, Reek.”

He yanked his wrists against the cuffs and sucked on her breast, running his tongue over her hard nipple. Jeyne gasped, writhing and Ramsay softly moaned. “Good boy..”

Theon bucked his hips and tried to bend his hands back to remove the cuffs.

Damon grinned and pushed Ramsay’s head to the mattress, kissing and biting down his spine.

Ramsay moaned, so hard it hurt and he rubbed himself on the mattress. “Everyone has way too much clothes..” He watched as Jeyne moved up and tightened Reek’s restraints.

“There, Reek. See? All you can do is enjoy it, okay?” She crawled over him and removed his clothing and hers. Then started to lick his left thigh and worked her way up.

“Damon…” Ramsay watched his puppy and Jeyne but he wanted to feel Damon.

Damon took both Ramsay’s wrists and pinned them behind his back with one hand. He kissed Ramsay’s cheek and then slid all the way back down to lick his balls then up to start getting Ramsay to open for him. He used his other hand to gently squeeze Ramsay’s cock.

“Oh fuck..” Ramsay pumped into Damon’s hand and growled.

Jeyne delicately gave a few licks to Reek’s balls then grinned and swallowed them gently into her mouth.

 


	71. Whisper It in My Ear

“Ah!” Theon’s head and shoulders rolled back. He was caught between two mental spaces. “Unchain me,” he whispered.

Damon inserted his tongue and started stroking Ramsay then pulled his hand away suddenly and grabbed the back of Ramsay’s neck.

Jeyne licked the head of Reek’s cock and whispered back, “You will run away and then I can’t play.” She engulfed his cock then gently sucked as she pulled her head upwards to draw out the pleasure.

Ramsay grunted and felt himself leaking precum down his thigh. He felt a momentary need to challenge it...then he sank into it, grinning. Why not see what the puppy feels like for once?

Damon sat up, taking his warm mouth away. He yanked Ramsay up with a huge handful of hair, still holding his wrists tightly. “Where is the lube?” He demanded into Ramsay’s ear.

“I won’t! I won’t run away! I want to fuck you! He said I could!” Theon’s head dropped against the mattress. “Use the leash then, if you think I’ll run away. Just let me fuck you!”

Ramsay hissed and bit his lip. “Okay, Jeyne. The leash is next to you on the table..the drawer, Jeyne...has lube..condoms…”

Jeyne threw it all onto the bed within reach and put the leash between her teeth. She crawled up Reek with it and attached it. Then she pulled the cuffs off his wrists, hanging onto the leash. “So fuck me, Reek.”

Theon covered her mouth and flipped her over onto the mattress. “Shit!” He turned and groped around for a condom. He struggled to tear it open with trembling hands and quickly rolled it on. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. “Don’t call me that right now. Don’t call me anything, ok?” Jeyne nodded, whimpering.

He entered her and shook at the sensation he couldn’t believe he hadn’t felt in so long.  “Are you ok?”

Jeyne cried out, “Yes, please don’t stop! Just..please!” She watched Damon and drowned in the joy of finally fucking Theon fucking Greyjoy in any form. Watching Damon take down Ramsay was enough to make her pant. “Oh god, Damie...Master..I love seeing you..like….” She bit her lip at a movement Reek made and cried out, bucking her hips.

Theon grinned the charming way he used to and winked at her. He rolled his hips and grabbed onto hers, starting in a steady, pounding rhythm.

Damon released Ramsay to grab the bottle of lube and open it. He poured a good amount on his hand and got his hard cock ready. Damon grabbed Ramsay’s thigh and used two fingers to open Ramsay further.

Ramsay whined and growled, unused to such an intrusion. At the same time, the burn just made it so much better. Grabbing the blanket with his teeth, Ramsay moved against the thick fingers, shivering.

Jeyne started to make tiny high pitched sounds. “Yes...harder...please? Ah...please, you move so….uh...shit….please, don’t stop.” She moved against him hard, but still watched her Master.

Theon licked his lips and grabbed Jeyne’s ankles putting her heels on his shoulders. He leaned forward slightly and held onto her ankles as he thrust into her much harder and faster.

Damon pulled his fingers out and shoved inside Ramsay, grabbing hard onto his ribs. “Gods! Fuck!” He bent over and rolled his head back trying to wait just a moment. “You’re so fucking tight!”

Ramsay gritted his teeth and moaned. “Virgin….that hurts..fuck.but yeah...okay...ready….” He lay his head down and whined, watching puppy fuck Jeyne. “Shit...yeah. I can now...Damon...fuck...Damon, look at them. Our good little bitches rutting in mindless heat. Oh.gods, fuck me, Damon. Look at our little pets...I wanna come as hard as they do!”

Reek whined and melted for a moment hearing Ramsay. He had to close his eyes and shake his head.

Jeyne screamed and started to plead. “Please fuck me hard! It is so good, don’t stop please?” Moaning, she moved against him.

Theon bent over her. “Just whisper it in my ear, so softly.”

Barely a breath in his ear, as Jeyne was soaking wet, wanting him to fuck him for so long. “Theon, fuck me hard.”

“Thank you,” he whispered back. He kissed her neck and pulled out, flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her up to her hands and knees. He got off the bed and stood at the edge with one foot on the bed frame then pulled her over and started fucking her hard and relentlessly from behind. Jeyne screamed with it and clawed the sheets.

Damon wrapped a hand around Ramsay’s neck and started applying some pressure as he fucked Ramsay steadily harder and faster. He let go of Ramsay’s hip to smack his ass hard.

“Fuck!” Ramsay muttered into his arm. He noticed Reek paused if he heard his Master. He nearly swooned though in the pain and joy of it. Then some bundle of nerves, the ones he plays on his boy like a harp was struck. He saw stars and whined while softly growling out, “Is that all you’ve got, Damon?”

Jeyne was dissolving and she had one hand between her legs rubbing her clitoris, moaning. “Oh please...it’s so good…..shit…”

Damon pulled out and flipped Ramsay onto his back grinning. He grabbed Ramsay by his neck and pulled him up then wrapped an arm under his thighs and positioned him until he could penetrate Ramsay again. He shoved Ramsay hard into the wall and started squeezing his neck tighter. “Tell me when you’re close.” He started pounding Ramsay into the wall savagely.

Ramsay growled out, “Fuck, yes!” He bit down on his lip and snarled out, “Don’t let me come loud...keep me quiet.” He was starting to feel it build, so fucking good, euphoric and painful bliss all at once. “Ahh...fuck..”

Damon started choking Ramsay in earnest. “Go on. Come for me. Come and you get your air back.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes and thrashed his hips, coming so hard that he cried with it. Losing his breath, hearing Damon, the cock slamming him so hard, he tensed every muscle and shook with its intensity.

As soon as Ramsay spilled on Damon’s stomach he released Ramsay’s throat. “Ok, ok.” He hugged Ramsay and came inside him, slumping into the wall with his shoulder. He patted Ramsay’s back waiting to hear him coughing.Ramsay let his head rest on Damon’s shoulder as he coughed then tried to calm his breathing.

Jeyne whined and then babbled, “Oh...I need...are you close...uh...fucking...slam me and make me scream hard. I want to come on your cock...want you to go with me….”

“I want to watch you.” Theon grinned serenely. “Go and keep going.” He licked his thumb and started massaging around her asshole. “Keep touching yourself. You’re so beautiful.” He started pounding her as though he’d lost all control.

Damon pet Ramsay’s head. “Good, good. You’re ok. Here.” He turned so Ramsay could watch his little show.

Jeyne wailed and scratched into Reek’s arms. “Oh god...now, now! Ah...please!” She came and shook, pressing herself upwards as to take every inch of Reek in. And then she slammed herself into him, riding him frantically to keep it going. She kept making high pitched whining and panting sounds like a true bitch in heat.

“There you go.” Theon pulled out and flipped her onto her back grabbing Jeyne’s ankles to spread her legs wide apart. He started fucking her frantically. “Keep going,” he panted. “Keep going.”

Jeyne was in tears with it and she could only stutter, “Uh.uh...uh..” She was nearly convulsing, twitching, riding this sweet agony.

Ramsay watched utterly fascinated, leaning to whisper in Damon’s ear, “This is fucking amazing...look at them. Fuck, I could almost go again just watching them.”

Damon stopped frowning at Reek and smiled. “Oh. He only lasts so long because he needs you to get him off.” He snickered and carefully put Ramsay down. He kept his hands on Ramsay’s shoulders in case he couldn’t stand.

Theon shoved Jeyne back further onto the bed and climbed over her so he could watch her face. “You’re almost gone. It’s better than the first line of cocaine.”

Jeyne’s eyes rolled back and she let out one last high pitched yelp. She slumped with tremors racking her.

“Pretty Jeyne,” Theon whispered. He looked over his shoulder for Ramsay. “Can I, please?”

“Come hard for me. Go on, honey.” Ramsay urged.

“Master, touch me. Please,” His head rolled back pleading.

Ramsay crawled onto the bed and came up behind his boy. He leaned over him, caressing his balls and biting the back of his puppy’s neck. “Come like a good boy for me, such a good boy.” He coaxed softly.

Reek cried out and came at last. He leaned back into Ramsay and sighed. “Hold me?” he whispered. Ramsay wrapped his arms around Reek and replied, “Always, Reek.”

Damon collapsed on the bed by Jeyne and kissed her, caressing her cheek. Jeyne started to nuzzle and nibble him while trying to snuggle into him.


	72. The Trusting Game

Theon woke curling around Ramsay. He never fit so snuggly before. But then, had Theon been the big spoon before? 

Ramsay smacked his ass harder than usual. He smiled and moaned, squeezing Ramsay’s soft supple boob.

“Ah!” He sat straight up in a panic on the bed. 

Damon laughed and smacked his ass again. 

Ramsay swatted lightly at Reek and muttered, “Stop chewing me, Reek. Tell whatever to make breakfast if you are hungry!”

Jeyne suddenly opened her eyes. “Oh! I nibbled Ramsay instead.” She looked around and wondered why she was cuddling Ramsay and why they had their feet facing the pillows? Recalling the night, she grinned and blushed. 

Ramsay snapped his fingers for his panicking puppy before Damon could rile him up. “Here, Reek! Come cuddle with me, sweetie! Jeyne, go make breakfast and Alyn should bring your shake any minute.”

Jeyne crawled onto Damon and nibbled his chin. “May I go cook, Master? You could come keep me company?”

“Yeah, go ahead. I'm coming.” Damon rolled onto his back and stretched. “Ah, my neck’s all fucked.”

Reek whimpered and made his way to Ramsay, crawling low onto the bed beside him. 

Ramsay pulled his pup onto his chest and started to nuzzle that sweet curly head sleepily then suddenly yelled, “Oh god! Your hair! Reek!”

Jeyne looked sadly at Reek’s head then ran off to put on clothes and start breakfast.

Reek felt his head and smiled sheepishly. “Oh… I did that for real?” He ran his hands through the thick wavy top and felt the soft, buzzed sides. “That was a crazy night… huh?”

“Yeah.” Damon grinned and slowly sat up. “Breakfast sounds good.” He looked at Ramsay and Reek for a while, assessing something. “Clean your new style up, it will look fine,” he said smiling and stood to pop his back and leave. “Damn tiny beds…”

Mournfully, Ramsay rubbed the shaved parts and sighed. “I can’t punish you for something you did while drunk, can I? We will go to the hair salon today...let them fix it up. I am hiding all razors and scissors in this house, no more hairs cuts after today for at least one year.”

“A year!” Reek moaned. “Maybe you’ll really like it… once they fix it. Please,  _ please,  _ don’t let Jeyne pet me anymore. Then Damon pet my hair and I just... “ he tried to hide back in Ramsay’s chest somehow. “I like when  _ you _ do it. I’m not a… house pet. I’m only yours. Please?”

Ramsay smirked and cuddled his desperate little pet. “I know you are only mine...so do they. I will tell Damon that Jeyne is not allowed to pet you and must be disciplined if she does. I can’t really do much about Damon, except give you permission to fight with him as long as you don’t ever physically challenge him. Right now I am wondering if I will wait until you look like Cousin It before I ever let you trim your hair again.”

“No, please, Master!” Reek got tears in his eyes. “Don’t make me grow it long!” He touched Ramsay’s neck where it had bruised. “Oh, are you ok?” He kissed the bruise lightly. “He left marks all over you.” Reek pet Ramsay’s face even though he didn’t look one inch of a victim.

Grinning, Ramsay tousled the hair left, playing with the remaining curls. “I am fine. Are you? You know it was just playing right, sweetie? We all were there, we all agreed. If we ever do it again, I’ll remember to wrap around you the whole time. I’ll tell you, I’d never been the receiver before. It was..awesome...but not something I can do much of. I like to be on top...of you.” He slowly rolled so Reek was laying under him and Ramsay nibbled his ear.

Theon smiled and started breathing heavier. “I’m better than Damon. Just keep that in mind when you want to try again.” He grinned and kissed Ramsay.

“Well, if we ever play again, maybe we can switch things around better. Honestly...there is no one as good as you for me, puppy. In every way. Okay..shoulder length hair and that is that. Now kiss me and let’s go shower. I know Jeyne makes good makeup breakfasts, good regular breakfasts. I wonder what type of breakfast we get for really good sex? Did you remember that fact when you did her last night? I hope you pleased her well, keeping in mind our breakfasts!” 

Reek blushed and chewed his lip. “Uh huh. I was only thinking about making your breakfast awesome and that was about it. She looked like a bacon strip with two sunnyside up eggs and a pancake head. Totally… just thinking about… breakfast.” He started giggling and kissed Ramsay again.

 

“Damie? Can you do me a favor, please? Could you ask one of the Frey boys to get a latte?” Jeyne started to dip bread into a bowl of whisked eggs and vanilla. 

“Sure. Do you like vanilla ones or… are there, like, caramel ones? What do I say?”

“Uh...iced triple soy grande or something like that.” Jeyne said as she concentrated on turning the french toast in the skillet. In another pan, she started to make some bacon.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah.” Damon nodded and wrote that down. 

“OH MY GOD! IT SMELLS LIKE FRENCH TOAST!” Reek came running downstairs and burst into the kitchen. “YES! Aw! Thanks, Jeyne!”

Jeyne grinned and said, “Damie is getting a Frey to grab your latte to go with it. But you should still make the regular coffee for those of us who drink non-fancy coffee.”

“Ohhhh,” Theon dipped down and jumped up, “SHIT! YES! YES! THANK YOU! Fuck YES espresso! Thanks, Jeyne!” He picked her up and twirled her in a delighted hug. He released her and spun to make coffee, smacking into the wall that was Damon.

“I’m getting  _ him _ coffee? Seriously, sweetie?”

Jeyne grabbed Damon’s hand after saying to Reek, “Hey watch that and turn it down a bit okay? Be right back!” She tried to drag Damon into the living room. “Can I please talk to you out here for a second, Master?”

“Yeah, what?” Damon smoothed hair out of her face.

She looked up at him with big eyes and gave her puppy look along with the little paws. “Please, Damie? He..last night...he tried to with me..but...he can’t really. He is too much Reek now and not enough Theon. I feel kind of bad..so can we just let him have this one thing? Please, Master?”

“Mmm hmm.” Damon smirked and bent down to kiss her. “Ok, sweetheart. Drink your shake and make him breakfast. I’m still going to tease him a little.” He pinched his fingers to show her how little.

Jeyne grinned and rolled her eyes. “Yes, Master. I know you just can’t help yourself. I love you anyway! Thank you for letting me be kind to him.” She rubbed her face on his shirt and hugged him. “I have to get in there before he eats half cooked toast out of the pan.”

Ramsay texted Alyn on his way down the stairs. He sniffed the air and smirked. 

**HEY DIPSHIT! BREAKFAST IS ON REEK TODAY! JEYNE IS MAKING A THANK YOU BREAKFAST. HURRY UP. WAIT TILL YOU SEE REEK’S NEW HAIRCUT.**

 

**I don’t want to know. I’m working on an oil painting of you in a pink apron, but I guess it can wait.**

 


	73. Even When I Try

****

Jeyne entered the kitchen and yelled, “DON’T YOU DARE! You’ll get sick, they aren’t fully cooked yet. Get away from that stove, go back to your coffee!”

“I just  _ tested  _ it!” Theon protested. He swooped around her and pulled the bag of coffee out and grabbed some filters.

“Is Reek bothering you, sweetie?” Damon asked casually with a little smile. He picked her up to squeeze her and put her back down. “Where’s fuckface?”

Jeyne giggled and went back to the french toast. She turned up the heat, began to flip the toast then the bacon. She didn’t even notice that she was starting to growl low and softly at first.

Catching it, Jeyne forced it down while trying to put the food on the plates. She tried her damndest to hide it, hide the shaking. The growl started and stopped twice more.

Ramsay entered and smirked. “Fuckface, is it? That is the type of abuse I suffer everyday, Reek. Do you see how he treats me?”

“It’s a term of endearment, shithead.” Damon grinned and patted Ramsay’s cheek. “Do you want a special coffee? I’m taking orders… apparently. Jeyne, shake. Now.”

“HOW THE FUCK CAN I DRINK WHAT ISN’T HERE?” Jeyne smashed her small fist into the fridge door. “I CHECKED, NO SHAKES! I DON’T NEED THEM AND THERE IS NO SHAKES!” She started to pant and wrapped her arms around herself. “Sorry…..sorry...sorry. Master...sorry.”

“Ok, sweetie.” 

Alyn came in with Cub whistling a happy tune.

“ALYN! SHAKE!”

“Here! Gods! Good fucking morning!” Alyn tossed him a container which he tossed to Jeyne. Cub clutched Alyn’s shoulder and buried his face in his neck at Damon’s roar.

Jeyne grabbed the shake and began her usual procrastination of drinking it. This was a daily task that drove Petyr insane.

Ramsay helped Reek serve the coffee and french toast. “Let Damon and Alyn handle crazy girl. We will be domestic help.”

Reek stayed close to Ramsay and sat with him once the food was served.

“Jeyne. Drink.” Damon ordered firmly.

Silently, she bared her teeth at him but then sullenly sipped the shake. She went to stand in a corner away from them all with it.

Cub put his ever present binkie back into his mouth and sucked on it, peering at Jeyne, hiding under the silky hair to do it.

“So,” Alyn put Cub down in his soft bed and pet his head, sitting next to him, “when is the big night? What else do you poor fuckers have to do? It’s pretty soon, right?”

Ramsay groaned as  he pulled Reek into his lap. “Don’t remind me. Yeah...we have another function this week...the last rehearsal bullshit this weekend coming up then the big day...then I have a new step mommy.” He fed Reek a large bite of french toast. “Is it good, puppy?”

“Mmmm! So good! Not that it compares with the miracle elixirs you create, Master.”

Ramsay smirked and stole the next bite for himself. 

Jeyne put down the still half full shake and put some french toast on plates. She put one in front of Alyn and one in front of Damon then skipped off to put bacon on a plate.

“Jeyne, finish your shake please,” Damon said in a low voice. He stood and started to push the bacon onto a plate for her.

“No one has a hangover?” Alyn asked, watching the room with some amusement. “Really? You people were a fucking disaster last night.”

Jeyne frowned and lowered her head. “Can’t I drink it later?” But she slowly walked over to the shake and drank a bit more of it.

Ramsay grinned and said, “We made sure to sweat out the worst of it last night before sleeping. Great cure for hangovers.”

Cub sniffed the air and nearly drooled around his pacifier, looking up towards the table with huge eyes. He remained still but made a very soft mewling sound.

Theon blushed and looked down at his plate.

Damon snorted. “Juice helps too. Finish, Jeyne.” He clicked and pointed at the container.

Jeyne whined but then grimaced and chugged the shake. She showed Damon it was all gone.

Ramsay stroked Reek’s cheek and gave him another bite as a Frey came in with his latte. “Oh, look, someone ordered me a pretentious drink!” Ramsay swiped it and pretended to drink it.

Reek whined and pouted playfully wrapping his arms around Ramsay’s neck. “Please, Master? Can I have it, please?”

“Fine, silly thing.” Ramsay gave Reek a sip. “There...how is that? Feel better? So spoiled today, fancy breakfast and fancy drink. Hmmm...should I get more fancy for you, puppy?” He teased gently as he then handed Reek the drink to hold.

Cub inched his way from lying curled on the dog bed to sitting up in it. His eyes went from Alyn to the table and back and he sucked harder on the pacifier. Another distressed whimper, this one louder.

Jeyne threw the empty container in the trash and then sat down next to Damon at the table. She stole bacon off his plate and nibbled it.

Alyn smirked and patted his lap. “Come here, boy. You hungry?”

Cub nodded and timidly crawled into Alyn’s lap.

“Good boy. Try a bite for me.” He offered Cub a piece.

Delicately, Cub removed his pacifier and leaned forward to nibble at the offered bite of waffle. He whimpered at it’s wonderful flavors and swallowed it. Cub licked his lips then peeked up at Alyn then back at the waffles. Too nervous and overwhelmed he stuck his pacifier back in his mouth and tried to hide in Alyn.

Jeyne gave Cub a small smile as she snuggled into Damon and continued to absentmindedly steal the food from his plate. “Alyn, he is looking so much better! Cub, I hope you like the french toast. There is a bunch of it, you can have as much as Alyn lets you.”

With effort, Cub looked over towards Jeyne then pulled his binky slightly out to nearly whisper, “Th..thank you.” He shook and cuddled into Sir, firmly putting his binky back in his mouth.

“Good boy, Cub. That was nice to say to Jeyne.” Alyn kissed Cub’s forehead. Alyn looked Reek over. “Oh, that’s like a punk… hipster look or something? Looks better than the Peter Pan rat’s nest you had going on.”

Reek nodded, unsure how to respond.

Ramsay glared at Alyn and suggested, “Since you like it so much...maybe I should let my pet do the same to Cub’s hair?” He shoved another rather large bite of french toast into Reek’s mouth.

Jeyne finished the bacon on Damon’s plate then drank his coffee. “I liked his hair that way! He was so cute and looked so sweet! And Cub’s hair is perfect the way it is. I think it soothes him to hide behind that long pretty hair.”

“Aw shit, I don’t look ‘cute’ and ‘sweet’ any more? What a fucking shame, Jeyne,” Theon muttered bitterly. She didn’t patronize him when she was coming under him last night and that made him feel better.

“Wow. Sore subject?” Alyn leaned into Cub. “Tough room, right?”


	74. Barking Pets

“Baby,” Damon patted Jeyne’s ass hard enough to get her attention. “Get me more food, please. You ate all mine.”

Jeyne blushed and grinned. “Yes, Master, sorry.” She grabbed his plate and got more french toast and bacon. Putting it down in front of him, she absentmindedly chugged down the rest of Damon’s coffee. Scooting to stand in front of Alyn and Cub, she offered out a piece of bacon. “Can Cub have this, Alyn?”

“He can try. If you want to, little boy.”

Cub peeked up at Alyn then meekly looked at Jeyne who smiled so kindly at him. The bacon smelled really good, he leaned a tiny bit closer to sniff at it. “Here, take it.” Jeyne offered, careful to stay still while holding out the offered bacon.

It could be a trick or a game. Cub whined for a second then shivered. He wound up his courage what little there was and decided to reach for the treat. His hand was trembling and he extended it in tiny increments until he was handed the bacon. In a burst of sudden energy, Cub managed to pull his hand back lightening fast. He clutched his hard-won prize to his chest, sucked his binky and panted.

“Good boy, Cub. Go and try a little piece for Sir.” Alyn patted his head encouraging him. “So, what’s the plan for today? Not drinking, I’m guessing?”

Ramsay grinned and shook his head. “No...we have something way more exciting today. However, not everyone may like how today will go. Actually, yeah...Reek, Jeyne, and Cub will probably downright fucking hate today. We are having a rather special guest and I don’t want Reek or Cub here. So Reek will have to babysit Cub upstairs at your place, Alyn. You and Damon need to be here with me. And Jeyne.” He smiled brightly and drank his coffee, looking out the window.

Cub was so proud of himself, he almost smiled before sucking on a tiny bit of the bacon until it got soft, then he chewed it. He heard nothing of the conversation, blissfully drowning in his reward.

Jeyne looked up and stared at Ramsay, confused. 

“I’m… watching him?” Reek asked nervously. 

“You won’t be alone. Skinner will be there, but Cub doesn’t know him. He knows you. So you can keep him calm and happy while Alyn is here. It won’t be very long, puppy. You can do this for me, can’t you?” Ramsay stroked his pet’s cheek.

Reek looked anxiously between Alyn and Ramsay. “Yes, Master. I’m… just tell me everything I need to do.”

“He’s a good boy and you’re gentle. It will be easy. I’ll have my phone, so will Ramsay,” Alyn reassured him, calmly.

“And… Jeyne is… what?” Reek asked softly.

Ramsay flickered his eyes to Damon in a “hold her in case” look and a quick warning look to Alyn. “Well, today Jeyne is going to be seeing this guest with us. In the basement. Not to hurt her, this is just because that is the best safest place for it. This person is probably going to set her off, on purpose. And I need to make sure it will be safe. This person can maybe help us find a better solution, maybe a cure, who knows? Worth a chance, right?”

Jeyne started to shake her head and tried to bolt in a panic.

“No, no.” Damon held her fast. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I’ll be right there with you. It’s alright.”

“NO! MASTER, YOU CAN’T BE NEAR ME IF I AM LIKE THAT! ALYN, TELL HIM! TELL HIM IT'S NOT SAFE! RAMSAY JUST WANTS TO MURDER ME AND NEEDS AN EXCUSE TO GET ME DOWNSTAIRS!” Jeyne started to sob into Damon’s shirt as soon as she stopped screaming.

“No, honey. Would I let that happen? You won’t hurt him or me or anyone and no one will hurt you. Ramsay wants to help you, Jeynie.”

Ramsay smirked and pulled Reek close. “See why I said you and Cub need to be upstairs at Alyn’s? Don’t look worried, you’ll take good care of him, I trust you, Alyn trusts you. And you are going to trust us that Jeyne will be fine. I know the basement is never a good place but this once, it actually will be.”

Reek whimpered and leaned close to whisper, “Will you spend time alone with me … before?” He sat up. “I almost forgot.” He grabbed his meds and popped them then crawled back into Ramsay’s lap.

“Good boy, none for Jeyne today! Damon, give her nothing else, okay? Not until after she sees Maggie.” Ramsay kissed Reek’s head and massaged his chest. “I will be with you all morning and most of the afternoon, sweetie. And we can do anything you’d like as long as we stay around here, okay?”

“Yes, Master. Thank you.” He curled up close to Ramsay’s chest.

“It’s not what you think, sweetie. Would I be so calm if I thought I was putting anyone in danger? Most of all you?” Damon said softly.

Jeyne wailed at him. “You don’t understand! Even if I am restrained, I will say terrible things! I will scream and threaten you! I can be scary and mean, Damon!”

Cub was only taken from the attention of the bacon he has been slowly devouring by the girl’s distress. He remembered how easily upset she gets. Without thought, only wishing to help the one way he knew how to, he offered his binky out towards her.

“Sweet, lovely boy,” Alyn praised petting Cub.

“Would you feel better if I wasn’t there, Jeynie? You’ve already screamed at Alyn and Ramsay.”

Ramsay winced then stage-whispered, “Uh...I do need you there for just a small bit. Well, most of it. Well, a little of it at least. I need to see how she reacts to you while she is like that. Or rather, Maggie wants to see it. But you don’t have to be there for any of the rest of it.”

Jeyne shook her head. “I won’t do it. I already had my shake, I can keep it in check now. I’m not going to do it. Not if Damon has to see me that way. Why should he have to see that? This cunt has no reason to do that just to diagnose me! She just gets her jollies off on hurting others like FUCKING Qyburn!” Panting, Jeyne tried to regain her control. “I won’t do it.”

She turned and almost yelled at Cub who was wavering a binky, still covered in his own saliva, at her face. “No thank you, Cub. That was very nice of you. I might borrow one later.” Jeyne made sure her voice was calm and she tried to smile at him.

“Ok, Jeyne, do you want to go upstairs or stay in the living room down here a while?” Damon said firmly.

Jeyne’s eyes were darting and scared but she panted, putting her head down. “Please...just promise not to leave me..don’t..leave me with this….” She pressed her forehead into Damon’s chest, then forced her body to try and relax. “The living room, please, Master.”

“Good girl. Ok, honey. Reek will clean up for you.” Damon picked her up and rocked her gently. “It will be ok. I’m not going anywhere if I haven’t by now, silly.”

Jeyne wrapped her arms around Damon’s neck and cried but was soft and pliable. _ I’ll stay sweet and submissive until Damon has to leave me with them. Then I’ll have to run or fight so they can’t turn me back into that monster. I will not trigger myself. I won’t argue with Damon. I won’t.   _

Cub put his offered binky back into his own mouth and snuggled into Sir. He slipped the last bit of his bacon into Alyn’s pocket, hoping to hide it there for later. He felt very proud of his smart thinking and craftiness.

Ramsay nudged Reek and said, “Hey, sweetie. Before you clean the kitchen up, get me more coffee? Good pup.”

“Ok.” Reek obliged, checking his hair in the mirror.

Jeyne caught sight of Reek checking his hair and felt a sudden rage towards him. “Wish I had problems that small.” She snarled, glaring at him.

"Excuse me?” Theon said flatly. He brought Ramsay his coffee.

Jeyne gritted her teeth and tracked Reek’s movements. “I am trying to fight for my fucking sanity and all you can care about is your stupid hair.”

"And what, exactly, should I do instead? What can I do for you, Jeyne? Huh?”

Tensing against Damon’s hold now, Jeyne leaned towards Reek angrily. “Maybe nothing but at least you could fucking pretend you were actually concerned!”

"Yeah, I'm nervous, I'm sick with worry. I'm even more worried about the wedding and what the hell we started last night. After I clean the kitchen, I'll go puke just for you.”

“Oh, fuck you asshole.” Jeyne snarled back, her eyes shifting to find something to throw at Reek. She yanked the binky out of Cub’s mouth and hurled it at Reek. 

Cub started to cry and searched fruitlessly in Sir’s pockets hoping to find the extra ones he has been slipping in there every chance he gets.

"JEYNE!” Alyn roared, jumping up. He grabbed her wrist and smacked his hand hard on her knuckles. “Apologize!”

Theon snorted and went back to cleaning. 


	75. Best of Intentions

Jeyne cried out then lowered her eyes. “Sorry. I can get it and wash it. I didn’t mean to upset you, Cub.” But she couldn’t hide the anger in her eyes. 

Theon took the binky off his foot and washed it with dish soap and rinsed it off. “I'll do it. See how much I care, jeyne?” Theon flashed his winning smile. 

Jeyne snarled again and growled out, “I would have done it myself! Damon won’t let me up! I hope Ramsay makes you grow your hair long, greasy with split ends! I hope your hair turns white!”

Cub looked up desperately and reached a trembling arm out, he wanted that binkie! He felt a strange emotion, not sure what it was...but it made him stutter loudly, “M...M...MINE! P..PL...PLEASE! M...MINE!”

Ramsay drawled out, “Jeyne, that is not very nice. Though, I am going to make him keep his hair at least shoulder length at all times after his little stunt. Whatever, you shouldn’t take out your bitchiness on Reek and Cub. Maybe you should try taking it out on one of us instead.”

Jeyne started to narrow her eyes at Ramsay. “I am thinking on it.” Her snarl was fierce.

“Oh yeah, Jeyne, you convinced me the shakes are working perfectly. You're absolutely under control. Time out. Now.” Damon picked her up and headed up stairs.

“Here, all better.” Theon said gently and gave Cub his binky.

Cub gave him a grateful look and managed huskily, “Tha...thank…” He shoved the binky into his mouth and leaned back onto Sir.

Jeyne laid her head on Damon’s shoulder as he climbed the stairs. “I..it takes a few days before I am all back to normal. Why can’t they just wait it out? Why poke at something that will work?”

Ramsay smirked and sipped his coffee. “See? You do well with the little boy…” He chuckled, looking over at Alyn. “Hey, I bet I know why they work so well together….every boy needs a puppy!”

Theon slammed the dishwasher door shut and started it. He took a deep breath and marched upstairs without saying a word.

Ramsay raised an eyebrow and said to Alyn, “Uh oh….think I pissed off the puppy.” He stood up and stretched. “I’d better go after him.”

Cub took the chance to snatch a piece of bacon off Alyn’s plate to hide it in Alyn’s pocket.

“What are you doing, little boy? Hmm?” Alyn said with a slight smirk. “Are you storing things in Sir for winter?”

Peeking up at Alyn meekly, Cub whispered, “B...bad?” He was terrified, it hadn't occurred it might not be allowed. He also chastised himself for getting caught. That must be why the extra binkies are not in Alyn’s pockets. Sir must have found the bounty and removed it.

“I don’t mind, silly boy, just as long as it’s something you’re allowed to have. No sneaking or stealing. You’re allowed to have binkies and I offered you bacon. Am I your safe place to hide things you love?” He kissed Cub’s cheek then down to his neck.

Cub nodded and clutched Alyn’s shirt tightly. “Y..yes. Sir..s.sa.safe..please..” He made a new sound, it was almost a purring sound. Being touched or praised by Sir means more than an absence of pain now...it was...pleasurable. Even when it hurt...it was still enjoyable. He sank into Alyn’s arms and dared to peek up with fearful adoration.

“Sweet little boy,” Alyn purred back. He squeezed Cub gently and took him into the living room. “I’m sorry Jeyne was mean to my good boy. I’m proud that you didn’t bite or growl at her and you were brave enough to let your owner know someone was being mean to you.” He kissed Cub’s temple. “Reek is much more gentle. Jeyne is sick right now. Do you like the puppy, little boy? Will you be good for the puppy?”

Nodding eagerly, Cub sucked on his binky. He was trying to figure out how to get enough words to say what he needed. It took him so long to speak and he was always afraid it would anger Sir. With a last violent suckle upon his binky, he popped it out and spoke. “R..reek g..good. J...jeyne...s...sick? P..poor Je..jeyne. C..c..cub b..be g..good for R..r..reek.”

Panting, Cub put his binky back in his mouth, slumping against Alyn.

“Good boy. I know you will.”

 

Theon knelt on the bathroom mat and rummaged under Damon and Jeyne’s sink trying to find the clippers, a pair of scissors, a razor, anything. He felt like if he found tweezers he’d be willing to pluck his hair out one strand at a time.

Ramsay knew, he just knew...Bob was near the fucking bathroom door and he knew.  _ Fucking obstinate little brat. There was no way to blame alcohol for this one, my little Reek. _ He stormed to the bathroom and simply swung open the broken door. “What do you think you are doing, Reek?”

“ _ Nothing. _ ” He jumped up. “Apparently! God damn it! I fucking keep telling you I am not some fucking house pet! I’ll play this game with you, YOU! NOT Damon, NOT Jeyne, and for fuck’s sake NOT FUCKING JOFF! I’ve tried to express this politely and respectfully and I can’t take this shit anymore!” He picked up one of Jeyne’s mirrors without thinking and smashed it on the wall. “I’M TRYING TO DEAL WITH ALL THIS FUCKING STRESS THE BEST I CAN BUT SOMEONE’S ALWAYS FUCKING PICKING AT ME! AND I DON’T WANT LONG HAIR! I’LL LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL!”

Ramsay moved very slowly, head tilted and spoke softly but icily. Every word, every movement was a warning to cease and desist.

“That is enough. I don’t like it when you tantrum, I don’t like it when you yell at me. And I don’t think you are really understanding our relationship at all, my sweet love. I own you. Remember that part, sweetie. You are not a house pet, you are MY pet. However, whether you belong to me, or Jeyne belongs to Damon... Alyn and Cub... you are pets. When Jeyne or Cub are disciplined or teased by another you don’t care. But you are different, better and above them? How so? And you do NOT seem to get that it isn’t a game. A game is what we play in the bedroom, love. The collar, my owning you… you being submissive, it's all real and forever. I suggest you go to our room and think about your position again.”

Theon picked up the pieces of the mirror and threw them in the trash. He looked down and slowly walked into their room. He sat on the bed and held his pounding head with both hands.

Jeyne tried to keep her mouth shut, she really did. But it opened anyway and she kept badgering Damon. “It’s not fair! IF YOU OWN ME, WHY DO THEY SAY WHAT I WILL DO? Why are you letting them do this to me, to us?” Hearing crashing of glass and Reek yelling, she froze, then screamed, “RAMSAY, LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE! DON’T YOU DARE-”

Damon clasped his hand over her mouth. “Don’t you dare or  _ what _ ? You’re not endangering yourself by antagonizing Ramsay, are you? That would be a terrible way to convince me you don’t need help.”

Jeyne whined under his hand and itched, craved to bite his hand. Her teeth pressed but did not break the skin. She fought herself to not do it.

“Are you seriously threatening to bite me? You know that explosion across the hall was because of you, right? You harassed Reek for no fucking reason and set him off but you want to threaten Ramsay for trying to clean up your mess?” Damon put her down on the bed and cuffed her wrists. “This is a more serious time out now. You’re working your way up to a spanking if you don’t get yourself under control.” He attached and locked chains to both cuffs. 

Jeyne went as still and quiet as she could make herself. She turned to face the wall and ignored Damon.

Ramsay walked past his room and headed for Damon’s room. He knocked on the door once and simply said, “Damon. Now.” Walking away Ramsay headed down the stairs, trying not to simply go back up to hurt his pet. 

“What’s up? Is she here already?” Damon hurried after him. 

Ramsay leaned against the wall and said, “He is being fucking defiant. He is pissing me off...he fucking YELLED at me, I wanted to rip his teeth out with the fucking pliers. He broke a mirror and...I got really angry...he was in your fucking bathroom to shave his damned head. I need you to go chain him. I think he and I need a little break from each other right now. He feels he is above the pets. He says it's all a game...he thinks it is a kinky game we are playing, that is all. As if he has a fucking say beyond what I allow. I can’t get him to understand because Fucking Theon is in there and doesn’t want to understand!”

“That’s nothing that you can’t work through. This is a process, you know? Unless we break them all the way down to being invalids like Alyn did to Joff, it’s like you find the resistant spot you don’t like and break that, then another problem comes along and maybe you can bend on that one, you know? I understand why you’re angry, though. I’ll go chain him for you. I bet he’s already feeling guilty. We can talk, ok?” Damon patted Ramsay’s shoulder and went to chain Reek. 


	76. I Wish You Would Hear Me

Ramsay watched Damon go upstairs then he heard Jeyne yell something and kick the wall. With a sadistic smile, he headed upstairs into Damon’s room.

“Hey, Reek.” Damon came in grabbed the cuff.

Theon lowered his head and turned to offer his ankle.

“Good boy.” Damon locked him in and patted his thigh. “I’m sorry Jeyne set you off. I know you’re stressed out and you try hard to be good for Ramsay but you cannot yell at him like that.”

“Thanks,” Theon said softly. He wiped his eye. “I know. I’m not usually so fucking stupid. I felt like myself again for awhile… last night… it’s hard to go back to this.”

Damon sat down and rubbed his hands together. “I mean… I think I can get that but that’s the kind of thing I think Ramsay wouldn’t want you thinking or saying. It’s just… you’re in pretty bad denial still. You want to protect yourself with these stories you make up about who you are and used to be. He’s going to tear them away. It will hurt less if you let go.”

Theon shook his head and hid his face in his hands moaning. “You’ll get through it. You love him. You’re safe and pretty happy here. It’s not as bad as you think.” Damon rubbed his back a little. “Do you want me to tell Ramsay anything?”

Theon nodded. “I’m sorry,” he cried hoarsely. 

“Ok, buddy. Good boy. Lay down and rest.”

 

Ramsay went over to Jeyne who apparently fell off the bed. He lifted her roughly and tossed her onto the bed then lay next to her nearly nose to nose. 

“So little killer, have you decided if you really love Damon or not? Have you decided just to rip apart my Reek, my best friend, my entire world? Do you understand that I won’t let you go too far?”

Jeyne tried to turn away and he grabbed her throat then straddled her. “Listen to me. I am trying to offer you help when I could easily kill you. And you know that, don’t you? I could strangle you right now. I am a sadistic, manipulative bastard. But I love Damon and I love Reek. Enough to flay you alive to keep them safe. Enough to try calling in favors to save your life and sanity just to make them happy.”

Jeyne cried and wailed, “I lo-” Ramsay squeezed harder. “Shut up. I think you do love them. I think you want to be safe with them. So all I am asking is that you let me try this. I swear that no one will be hurt. Whether you like it or not it will happen. And whatever Maggie says we must do, we will. So shut up and be grateful that your killer side intrigues me just enough to have thought of this possible solution.”

Jeyne shut her eyes and after a moment nodded slightly. Ramsay loosened his grip and started to stroke her hair. “Better. You can do this. Good girl.”

Damon was looking for Ramsay downstairs. 

“I don’t know. Call or text when the witch gets here and I’ll come back with Cub.” Alyn took his boy home to help him relax.

Ramsay made sure that Jeyne was compliant, then went downstairs. “Hey, Reek all secured?”

“Oh yeah. He was very compliant. I tried to talk to him. He said to tell you he’s sorry. We have to think of some bloodless way to help put them in their places.” Damon rubbed his hair and let himself fall onto the couch. A loud crack popped the air and one corner of the couch fell. “Oops.”

Ramsay groaned and said, “Great. Now we can add buying a new couch to our list of things to do.” He grinned and said, “We’ll come up with a way. Oh shit, judging by the sound of the muffler, Maggie is here early.”

“Sorry, Ramsay. I thought you’d be more chill after last night!” Damon grinned up from the wreck he’d made. 

Ramsay smirked and leaned suggestively over Damon. “Oh, I enjoyed it as much as you did. But Reek didn’t. Theon comes out for a performance and then Reek thinks he is just allowing a game. He thinks the pack order changes or fools himself that it does. As for Jeyne, she enjoyed it. But it was sleeping with her equal, it lets her fight with him like one. Normally that is fine, once we get her under control, that is.”

“Oh, I think I get it. Theon thinks he’s up here right under you, not down here with Jeyne and Cub. That’s why he gets insulted so easily? Hopefully, Maggie has something for Jeyne’s problem. I know she needs to respect you more.” Damon struggled to roll out of the broken couch.

Ramsay tried to help Damon stand. “Yeah, Jeyne is always going to be a bit of a rebel. That we can deal with easily enough...once she doesn’t try and tear our throats out. Oh, here she comes, holy hell, Maggie! Did you fucking bathe in sage or something? You smell worse than usual!”

The woman sneered and shoved a greasy lock of black hair behind her ear. It was surgically redone to a point like an elf and it glittered with all the piercings in it. “Fuck off, bitch. Where is the girl, let’s get this done.” She said, ill-tempered. “Already took a look at the shakes. Holy shit, Euron has one fuck of a concoction there. Whatever issues the girl has...this only calms it on the surface. Given a bad enough trigger, she can go off like a rocket. I wonder how many of her kills were by accident?”

Damon looked Maggie over. “I’ll get her. She’s not feeling especially receptive, just to warn you.”

Maggie grinned and said, “Oh she should hate me. I will not be a person she’ll like today. Keep her restraints on. I’ll talk to her here then we can take her downstairs. I need the light up here and the familiar surroundings to keep her somewhat calm while I do the examination. All the fun experiments will happen downstairs.”

“Hey, before you grab Jeyne, bring Reek upstairs to Alyn’s to stay with Cub. Tell Skinner to head that way too.”

Ramsay texted Alyn, then tried to coax Maggie into the kitchen near an open window.

MAGGIE IS HERE EARLY. REEK WILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE. THEN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE.

“Hi, Cub,” Theon said politely. Damon kept a hand on his shoulder and held the chain connected his ankle. 

“Where’s a good place for this?”

Alyn pointed to a steel D-ring bolted to the floor. “He should be able to get around the apartment from there.” 

“Thanks.” Damon locked the chain on and stood. “Alright. Let’s go.”

“Be good for puppy, little boy,” Alyn said softly and pet Cub’s face. “Sir will be back soon.”

Cub was scared because Sir rarely left him alone. If he did, it was with one of the other Masters. This was good, gentle Reek but it was still different. He leaned into Alyn’s touch and sucked harder on his binky.

“Good boy.” Alyn looked at Theon’s face finding something he didn’t like there. He approached Theon, getting closer and closer with a burning intensity until the look he saw was smothered and Reek sat down, backing up on Alyn’s bed. “Good boy.” He turned and left. 

Damon smirked and set the system before closing and locking the door. 

Reek sat there panting for a moment before he finally looked at Cub.

Cub looked up from his dog bed sucking on his binky then darted under the big bed. His hand came out to find Alyn’s vest that was full of pockets where he has hidden the bacon from breakfast. Just in case he needs the snack for later.


	77. The Crazy Witch and the Feral Bitch

Ramsay gave Maggie a cup of tea while they waited. “Do you think this will work?” She snorted and said, “We can hope so. I had to go through a shitload of trouble for this..” The two began to have a long old discussion over who really owes who.

“Hello, Maggie!” Alyn shouted as he burst in. Damon followed with Jeyne in his arms. She was bound at her wrists and ankles.

“Hey, Alyn!” For the first time, Maggie’s stern face became lit up. “Finally, a real fucking human to talk to. I hear you have a new...interest? Congratulations, friend.” She high fived him.

“Thanks, doll. He’s really sweet.” Alyn blushed slightly and grinned happily. 

Damon shook his head at the two and tried to comfort Jeynie.

“Okay, so from what I gathered from Ramsay, the girl is comforted by Damon when she is more..herself. When she is deranged, once she is restrained, brought down from the worst of it, a..pacifier worked? Good enough...get one. You’ll want that later on. Now Damon, why don’t you sit with her on your lap? You can move her as we need it. I just want to record her vitals, check her eyes, small stuff. None of it will hurt.” 

“Ok.” Damon sat with Jeyne and hugged her.

Alyn offered a binky. “Cub found it in his sweet little heart to share. Open up.”

Jeyne instantly growled at Maggie and shook her head. Maggie grinned back and suddenly grabbed Jeyne’s jaw hard. Prying the jaw open, Maggie quickly checked the gums and tongue. She barely got her fingers out before Jeyne’s teeth came down hard. “Ha, almost, you little cunt.” 

Jeyne spit at her and started to yell at her. “Alyn, give her the pacifier now.” 

Alyn pinched Jeyne’s nostrils shut. “Gonne open now?”

Jeyne opened her mouth and let him put the pacifier in. She started to suck on it unwillingly comforting herself. “Now, I am checking her eyes, pulse and heart..then we will head downstairs. If she doesn’t want to sit still for my quick little check up...I am sure you men can make her stay still for me.” Jeyne growled beneath the pacifier and glared at Maggie with a challenge. It was going to be a fight.

Damon hugged Jeyne more tightly and wrapped a leg around both of hers.

Reek laid on Alyn’s bed just staring at his stained bright white ceiling. Tears streamed down his face. He rolled over and leaned over the bed to look at Cub upside down. “Are you ok? I mean… really?” He changed his mind. It was asking too much. “If you need anything, you know… just get my attention and I’ll try to help.”

He pulled himself back up and walked to the bathroom to look at himself, half naked, chained, scarred and collared.  _ Why did they have to leave me with Joffrey?  _ “I can’t…” It was lonely being Theon but it wasn’t this. “It’s not a game,” he whispered to his reflection. Theon numbly turned and wandered back towards the bed.

Cub crawled out and peeked up at Reek. He looked so sad...Cub quickly climbed the bed after grabbing emergency provisions. He shoved a pacifier, a brand new one into Reek’s mouth then threw one of his blankets over him too. It was the best he could offer. He thought of something else and ran to one of Alyn’s vest pockets. Cub came back with his small bit of cold bacon from the morning. “B..b..bacon? Good?”

Reek whimpered and pet Cub’s hair. 

 

Maggie finished her basic exam then nodded. “Look at those pretty hate filled eyes you have, girlie. Want to take a bite out me bad, don’t you?” She grinned as Jeyne tried another unsuccessful lunge. She has been deliberately taunting the girl, hoping to trigger her. “Okay, boys. I want her chained with the longest chains you have downstairs. No muzzle and only chain her wrists and ankles. I want her to have as much room as she needs.”

Jeyne went wild then. “I WON’T GO DOWN THERE! I WON’T DO THIS!” She went into full physical assault in hopes of getting away.

“No!” Damon squeezed Jeyne in a bear hug and carried her to the basement. “Come on, Jeyne. You have to get some control over yourself. It’s a matter of survival, plain and simple.”

He frowned sympathetically as he chained her ankle and wrist cuffs. “I’m sorry, Jeyne. But we have to do this. We don’t have weeks, months, or even days to figure something better out and nothing we’ve tried has come close to working.” Damon stepped away and sat on the work table.

Maggie grabbed a jumpsuit for herself and threw one at Alyn. “Boys, from this point on this show is all mine. The only one who will go anywhere near Jeyne besides me now is Alyn. Ramsay and Damon, I want you on opposite sides of the room, stay far out of her reach. No more speaking to her until I tell you to. Damon, listen carefully. You are NOT going to like this at all. I am going to have to make her lose all control. Ramsay, you did a great job making sure she would be set off for this…” Causing Ramsay to give a shamefaced grin to Damon. “Sorry, Damon, it was just a regular milkshake this morning..so yeah, her freak outs today are sort of on me.”

“But now Alyn and I will finish getting her into killer mode. Oh yeah, one last thing…” Maggie suddenly made a quick gesture towards Ramsay who then slipped behind Damon handcuffing one thick wrist to the worktable. “Sorry buddy….but they might actually have to hurt her or really upset her to make this work. Can’t risk you trying to help in the wrong way.” Damon raised an eyebrow. “I just have to be here to watch and do nothing?” He glanced at the floor to see if the table had been bolted down.

Maggie shook her head and grinned at Damon while she put on the jumper. “You actually are about to play a huge role, honey. Just relax and stay quiet. I need to set her off….then I want to see how she will react to you. She hasn’t actually been around you fully triggered, has she? Well, that is what I need to see...how she triggers...how she reacts to each of you...then I can try to pull her back from it. I think I can really help her, Damon...but it will suck. Sorry.”

Jeyne yanked harder on her chains. “LET HIM GO! LET HIM LEAVE AT LEAST! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!” She was trying to not lose her temper and it wasn’t working. “No...fuck you.” Jeyne crawled into the corner and shut her eyes, humming to herself. “I won’t let you inside my fucking head. Go away.”

Damon just shook his head and rubbed his face. “Ok.”

Maggie smiled at him then walked towards Jeyne. On her way, she glanced at Alyn. “Are you ready? Can you help me trigger this bitch into her killer mode? Or has your little boy made you so soft you’ll just cry along with her until mean Maggie goes away?”

Alyn guffawed and burst out laughing. “I’ll weep for her! But I’ll struggle on as bravely as I can manage anyhow! I’ve always been tenderhearted, anyway. You know that.”

Maggie cackled and called him a little princess before standing over Jeyne. “I thought you were a big bad killer? Look at you cowering in a corner crying like a baby. Come on...look how safe it is for you! You can’t reach Ramsay or Damon...you can’t reach the other pets. And Alyn and I could stand on your head..you can’t hurt us.”

Jeyne moved so fast that even Maggie was taken aback. She had been bitten deep in the thigh before she could get out of the way. Maggie winced as she moved then she growled, “Good...there you are….almost...by the way...that fucking HURT!” 

Her boot came hard and fast as Jeyne was rushing her again. With a yelp, Jeyne veered away when the sharp toe of the boot caught her in the left breast hard. Breathing harder, eyes dilating a little Jeyne hissed.

Then she shook her head hard, smacked her own face and flung herself into the corner again.

“HEY!” Damon bellowed. “STAND BACK THEN INSTEAD OF FUCKING KICKING HER!”

“The thing is… Damon, listen,” Alyn said loudly and clearly, “the real reason you have to be here and see this is to show you that you can’t have Jeyne anymore. I’m sure you’ve seen this coming. You can’t handle her. She doesn’t respect you as a boyfriend let alone as a Master. It’s a joke, Damon. You’ll never break her, she’ll never submit, she’s only manipulating you. She has been the whole fucking time! For her father then for herself. But, we can’t kill her or let her go, so I’m going to take her. If I can’t break her Ramsay will. But, we had to make this decision to protect you from yourself.”


	78. I Will Never Forget

Damon shook his head. “What the fuck are you saying? What are you doing?” He looked to Ramsay.

Ramsay smirked and shrugged. “Sorry, buddy. I warned you that we made a mistake with her. Maybe the next girl we get you won’t be a fucking lunatic whore. OH wait...I forgot...DRUG ADDICT, THIEF FUCKING LUNATIC WHORE. I mean dude, did you see the way she fucked Reek? She would be able to fake that for anyone, luckily Reek has had enough whores to know the difference. He laughed with me about it, you know.”

“DON’T DO THIS! He ‘knows’ because HE’S a drug addict, thief, insane WHORE! He’s also a fucking killer! Who the fuck are you to tell me you two assholes can keep YOUR psychopaths but my Jeynie doll is too out of control for some fucking reason! I will NEVER forgive you if you fucking do this to us! Just let me leave with her then!”

Maggie laughed then drawled out, “Oh stop teasing the big idiot! Don’t worry, Damon. Jeyne is going to be just fine where she is really going. Your father is finally going to get his money’s worth. In fact...you solved a bigger daddy issue even! By giving a weapon like Jeyne over to your father, he has been freed from your debt and his own! Reek is his without any ties and you can go get a new girl. Roose gets his killer and I guess his sister works at that loony bin not far from here...he is installing her there. She will be kept catatonic until he needs her to work. But he DID ask Alyn and Ramsay to make sure she was truly feral first. You have to watch by Roose’s orders. He wants to make sure you never try and run off in a sulk again.”

Jeyne had been panting, heaving, her back turned to them all. She had started a very low feral growl that grew and grew but did not turn.

“What the fuck? I don’t want anyone else! I don’t want any other girl!”

“No, no. Maggie doesn’t really know how we’ve been working things here, trying to clean up this mess. Look, Damon, you tried to be a Master and you know you aren’t. Look what happened. Look at that animal in the corner, growling. Who has Cub bitten? Who has Reek kicked? When Ramsay, when you spoke calmly to Reek earlier did he tell you to fuck off? Did he scream at you or attack Cub? I’m betting when he gets yelled at Ramsay doesn’t have to raise a hand before he gets tears in his eyes and starts obeying and apologizing. Have you ever seen Cub scream at you or Ramsay? I can’t imagine him kicking Skinner in the balls because he touched his back. Is your head still in the clouds? Are you hearing and seeing any of this at last? We love you, you’re just on the wrong end of things. Jeyne showed us what you really are. You’ll be happier and safer when you’re decisions are made for you. In a way, it’s good that you found Jeyne.” Alyn watched the corner the whole time he spoke.

Damon started sobbing and dropped to the floor. 

 

Maggie had started to move to try and see what the girl was doing. Too late she saw the blood and a dropped cuff with a tooth actually dangling from it. “OH SHIT! ALYN LOOK OUT!” It was too late, bloody mouth open, baring her teeth, two crooked from tearing apart leather, she leaped onto Alyn’s back. ‘I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Alyn flipped her over onto the concrete and punched her in the temple as hard as he could, fighting to stay on top of her. “LITTLE FUCKING HELP PLEASE!”

Maggie grabbed a taser and then yelled at Ramsay when he came forward. “NO! NOT YOU!” She yelled at Alyn, “Roll!”

Jeyne was trying her damnedest to take out Alyn’s eyes when she hissed up at Maggie, “YOU ARE NEXT YOU FUCKING CUNT! I AM GONNA EAT YOUR FUCKING HEART RIGHT OUT OF YOUR CHEST! I WILL PISS IN THE FUCKING HOLE AFTERWARDS! I’LL KILL YOU!”

Maggie waited for a clear chance to taser the girl as she struggled with Alyn. 

Alyn rolled onto his back squeezing his eyes shut. He shook and cried out with Jeyne when she was tasered. “STEEL CUFFS, DAMON! WHAT THE FUCK! LEATHER? ARE YOU SERIOUS!”

Maggie sneered as she taser the girl twice more. “Really Damon...what the fuck? You WERE told how dangerous she can get, right? Alyn, quick, just get that collar there attached to the chain..get it on her neck fast. Hurry.”  Maggie pointed towards a metal collar.

Every time Jeyne tried to move, Maggie got her again with a  shock. “Hurry before I scramble her fucking brains!”

“RAMSAY!” Damon’s voice cracked as he cried out. “STOP THIS!” Damon climbed to standing and swayed slightly at the horrible sight he couldn’t believe.

Ramsay looked just as ill but he shook his head. “Sorry, Damon. I know loss hurts, buddy. Look on the bright side, if she dies now...my father won’t get her and we don’t have to hurt her anymore. Maybe she’ll fight enough that they accidently kill her but it might be a mercy.” It was not amusing any longer to hurt Damon, but he knew he had to. He also wasn’t sure if that was the truth or a lie anymore.

 

Cub had eaten the bacon then had been cuddled into Reek’s side. It happened over increments of time. Now he was pressed into the pet’s side and sucking on his binky, content to wait for his owner this way. Then he heard movement and flew under the bed fast.

Theon sat straight up. “I’m here, it’s alright,” he said softly. “Who is it?” He and Cub seemed to share the unspoken feeling that something bad was happening.

“It’s just me.” Skinner punched the code in and the door vibrated before something puffed and it glided open. Skinner brought two paper bags in and stopped in front of the door. Reek’s large eyes were red and teary. He was only wearing boxers, a collar and a chained cuffed to his ankle. He looked away from Skinner and blushed. “Where’s… the little one?”

“He’s hiding. It’s alright. He’s just scared.”

“I’m supposed to make sure you’re both here and…”

Cub whined and began to make a crawling skitterish run for the bathroom to hide in the laundry basket. Sir has allowed him to hide here before when under the bed wasn’t enough. He remembers that and heads there while sucking fast on his pacifier.

Skinner dropped the lunches he made and backed up to the door. There was a big pacifier laying by Theon, Theon who used to grin and tell jokes at Kraken. He could have sworn Cub was… but he was dead and that was even more impossible. “I have to get out of here.”

Reek just nodded sympathetically.

Skinner hurried out and slammed the door. He could barely punch in the code again to lock them in before running away as fast as he could.

“Well… are you hungry? You can hide until you’re ready. It’s ok. It’s just me now, whenever you’re ready.” Theon sighed and picked the bags off the floor then carefully moved the binky onto Alyn’s desk, shaking his head at himself.

Cub peered out from the hamper at the doorway. He inched back into the room slowly. “R...r..reek r...rea...ready..lunch?” It stunned him to say so much and he flew under the blankets on his dog bed. He panted and waited for his fear to recede.

“Ok, I’ll just set it out and go sit down with my food. Try to eat some for Sir, ok? He’ll be so happy you’re being such a good boy.” Theon smiled sadly.

While Reek was busy eating his sandwich, Cub crept closer until he was nearly against Reek’s side. “E..eat? P...pl..please? P...per...permission...R..reek?” It never occurred to Cub that anyone was anything but far above him on the food chain. He meekly put his head down and waited.

“You have permission. Good boy. Do you need me to feed you?” Theon arched his eyebrows in pity. “Don’t be afraid of me. Remember?” He took Cub’s hand with a light touch and guided it to his own collar. “Remember? Puppy?” Reek smiled gently. “Go on and eat, Cub. Good boy.” 

Cub softened at the touch and words. He tried open his lunch bag but the rustling alone made him gasp and cringe behind Reek. “F..feed...pl..please?” He wished he could tell Reek he knows he could do these things before...but before what? “Pl...please?” There was a wealth of words in that one plea for understanding that he couldn’t speak.

“Sure. I’ll help you. Here you go.” Reek offered him a banana after peeling it.

Cub leaned forward and clutched the fruit in both hands messily squishing it as he nibbled on the soft food. “Th..thank..p..pu...puppy.” Cub was absurdly proud of himself for remembering the nice thing they all called Reek when smiling. It must be a good thing and Cub wanted to repay Reek for his kindness.

Timidly, he lay his head down on Reek’s knee while he ate his banana.

Reek’s stomach dropped and warmed at once. “You’re welcome, Cub.”


	79. Try to Hear Past Your Rushing Blood

Jeyne was all guttural sounds, bared bloody teeth and raging around the room on all fours. She tried but could not get free of the iron around her neck. She tried her damnedest to threaten, attack and kill these two targets but they stayed just out of her reach now.

“WELL?! NOW WHAT? Have you fucking tortured her enough?” Damon cried wretchedly.

Maggie wiped her brow and nodded. “Actually, yeah…..this is what I was looking for. This is the end result of Petyr’s work right here. She kills for him in her rage and then he takes...this,” Indicating towards the utterly feral creature. “And forces it back down with his fucking voodoo shakes. Look at her...no speech anymore left..she has no control at all. Perfect.”

Turning to Damon, Maggie grinned. “Alright, here is where you come into play, honey. I want you to call to her, see if she responds, even if it’s to attack you. Remember, she can’t reach you or hurt you, Damon. It is safe, just try and get her attention for me.”

“Jeyne? Jeynie?” He called, stupid enough to hope.

She went dead still then her head tilted in a painful way to look up at him. Jeyne seemed to look him over, as if to determine if he was injured or in threat, then dismissed him.

“Okay, that is a start. Now Ramsay….I think you know what I want to hear from you.” Maggie prompted.

Ramsay nodded and stepped forward just enough to catch Jeyne’s eye. “Jeyne? HEY! Want to come after me? Huh?” Jeyne growled and paced, watching him, then she saw Maggie move slightly and she rushed to attack her.

Moving out of the way, snorting at her, Maggie said, “Okay, I want you to get the Damon Smash gun for her, Alyn. Just in case... Ready for another bit of fun? We are going to unlock her chain for a minute. I want to see who she’ll go for. Ramsay, I want you to try and get her to run for you if you can. Stay out of reach as much as possible. Alyn, only use that gun as a last recourse. I don’t want to wait for the sedation to wear off and have to start all over again. ”

Maggie waited while Alyn got the gun and she moved onto the table. “Damon, move as far from me as you can get, but I want you to call to Jeyne when she gets loose. Not in a mushy warm tone either. I want you to try and control her for me? Okay?”

She whispered to Damon, “Use your words, use threats, bang the table, do whatever you think will work. Ramsay is going to try and lure her towards him. I want you to try and stop her from right here. Try as hard as you can, think it through if you have to. It’s okay if it doesn’t work, but try anyway. Alright? I want to see if you can have any control over her, I want to see if she is even capable of thought right now. You are doing great, Damon. You are taking it like a fucking trooper. Alyn, release her.”

“Gods damn it. JEYNE! WHAT ARE THE RULES? ARE YOU ALLOWED TO ATTACK RAMSAY?” He snapped his fingers and rumbled low, “ _JEYNE. DOWN.”_

As soon as the chain was released, she sped for Ramsay who was grinning mockingly at her. She was drooling and focusing on his throat when Damon’s voice shattered her run. Growling at him, Jeyne glared but she faltered. Then headed for Ramsay but a little slower.

“JEYNE! BAD GIRL! I SAID _GET DOWN._ WHO. AM. I?”

She turned and screamed in rage and frustration at Damon but she dropped down to the concrete. Then snarled out, “M...master.” She heard Ramsay shift and started to squirm forward towards him, but didn’t get off the ground while she did it.

Ramsay smirked and beckoned to her. “Come on, wanna kill me? Huh? Are you going to do it? Huh?”

Gnashing her teeth, Jeyne got ready to crouch.

“NO! BAD GIRL! Do you need a muzzle? Do you need to live in a cage? Do you hear Master? What happens if you endanger your health and life by attacking Ramsay? Look at those chains!” He pointed the spot from which she hung. Alyn sighed and rolled his eyes at the pitiful attempt. “Are you going to bleed for Master because you’re a bad girl or are you my good little girl?”

Jeyne heard some of it, but it went on too long, her mind couldn’t focus that long. She continued forwards, grinning wildly now. Ramsay moved slowly to stay out of her range. “Okay...uh...that didn’t seem to do it. Can I defend myself if she attacks me, Maggie or should I let her rip my throat out for your experiment?”

Maggie rolled her eyes and shared a look with Alyn. “Alyn...would you mind playing the role of Damon for this? I think he is going to need to see it first. Or maybe, yeah...let’s just let her eat Ramsay, why not?”

Jeyne sped her pace up and launched.

“JEYNE! **BAD!** ” Damon shoved the table scratching across the floor and grabbed Alyn’s shirt with both hands lifting him up to look him in the eyes. “No matter what fucking happens here, unless I die I am coming for you and I’m going to own your ass.” He threw Alyn down and turned to Jeyne. “ **_DOWN!_ ** ”

Ramsay had pressed against the wall as Jeyne had come for him. He had just reached for a blade, feeling he was going to have to at least cut her a bit. Then the boom shook the room and Jeyne hit the floor. She seemed to be as stunned by it as anyone.

She growled and whined, trembling with rage but there was a small bit of fear in her eyes and not so much true recognition but the wariness of prey near a predator much larger than itself.

“What… what the fuck are you yelling at me for?” Alyn whined. He was terribly shaken and cinched backwards toward Ramsay.

“You think I’m going to magically un-hear the shit you said. Yeah, crawl to Ramsay, bitch.” Damon lifted the table and threw it closer to Jeyne. It went three feet or so but he was able to move it easier as it bounced. “YOU!” He pointed to Jeyne towering over her. “CORNER. _NOW_.”

Jeyne cringed and whined high pitched but moved to the corner. She was cowed enough that her chest and stomach scraped on the ground, rather than risk rising even to her hands and knees. It might bring the much larger beast closer. She curled herself up in the corner but her eyes still darted around, watching them all.

“Are you going to lift one fucking finger to help her or are just jerking us the fuck around until someone dies?” Damon sneered down Maggie’s neck. He shoved her forward. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE FOR? **DO SOMETHING**!”

Maggie caught her balance and then grinned. “I am going to do something, honey. Watch.” She lifted the gun and aimed it at Damon’s large head. Suddenly there was a blur and Maggie was gone. Jeyne had her down, gun cocked and shoved into her mouth hard enough to break teeth.

Ramsay yelled, “Damon! I think Maggie needs help! I don’t think Alyn has her back right now!”

Jeyne began to pull the trigger but it clicked harmlessly over and over. Growling, Jeyne yanked the gun up to beat the witch to death with. “DO NOT EVER! KILL YOU! KILL YOU! NEVER TOUCH HIM! EVER! KILL YOU!”

“JEYNE! CORNER!”

Snarling, Jeyne screamed back, ‘SHE TRIED! SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!” One hard hit to Maggie’s head then Jeyne crawled towards the corner again. This time with one eye on Maggie the whole way, ready to attack her if need be.

 


	80. Pushed Beyond the Pain

Maggie spit out blood but didn’t move until the girl was in the corner. She held up a key so that Jeyne could see it. “This goes to Damon’s chain. I am going to slide it to him…”

She sent the key spinning towards Damon. “Here. I think you can take care of her without chains. I’ll warn you though…she is still triggered, she is still dangerous. But even in her killer state..the girl won’t hurt you and for the most part, she’ll listen to you. In fact, I think you have a new attack pet. You may not like that idea but better that YOU control it then Roose, right?”

“Great.” Damon un-cuffed himself. “This was the fucking plan? What _exactly_ is Jeyne going through this hell for? Someone needs to give me a goddamned reason for this bullshit right the FUCK NOW!” Damon slammed his fist on the steel table. The clang echoed in the hard cold room.

Ramsay jumped along with everyone else in the basement. Jeyne whined loudly and started to crawl under the flaying cross. She was half trying to hide and half trying to find a better vantage point in case she needed to attack.

“Maggie, it looks like we set off Damon just as dangerously as Jeyne.”

Spitting blood onto the floor, Maggie grinned a bit nervously. “Yeah. I noticed that. Okay, Damon, listen. I needed to see if she would obey you if she was even capable of it. She is a gun, Damon. Petyr made her into a weapon, Roose wants that weapon. She was only valuable to Roose as a debt to hang over your head and Ramsay’s. Now she is a valuable weapon too. Someone needs to control the weapon or Roose will. Make sure he knows she will only act on your commands. Make sure that she will only act on your commands. I can give her medicine for every day to be like her normal little self. But it isn’t a cure..just a better way than Euron’s shakes. You have to just learn to control it, Damon.”

“Sounds like we’re back to where we fucking started. I need to try to control her? What fantastic piece of fucking news! I never would have guessed! Was that worth bleeding for or do you have something USEFUL to fucking DO? If you have something to help her FUCKING _TRY IT_ ALREADY! What other points do you assholes have left to make? Huh? Can we get to the fucking pay off for this BULLSHIT!”

Ramsay grinned and nudged Alyn. “Hey, uh...Damie? There is your payoff right there.”

While Damon and Maggie spoke, Jeyne had started to crawl a different direction. She went to Damon’s right leg and sat silently, head down, panting. After a second, she got closer then wrapped herself around the leg.

“What the _holy fuck_ are you fucking talking about? We, what, learned if I scream enough and shove Alyn around she’ll listen? Is that the fucking point of this exercise?” Damon roared and grabbed Ramsay by the throat. “STOP FUCKING ME AROUND! WHERE IS YOUR WITCHES MAGIC POTION? WHAT THE FUCK IS THE POINT RAMSAY? I’M LOSING CONTROL SO MAYBE DON’T GO FOR FUCKING SUBTLETIES AND INNUENDOS!” Damon gritted his teeth growling and threw Ramsay into the wall grabbing his head. “Someone fucking talk to me real fucking quick or fucking tranquilize me. All I’m hearing is the same shit I’ve known all along.”

“Master?” Jeyne was kneeling there in front of him now and staring up. “I heard you. Last time...I only saw you hurt. This time, I heard you. I…I didn’t hurt you. I..didn’t hurt Ramsay or Alyn.’” The voice was low, still a growl but she was calmer. She was able to communicate.

“SO what happened _this time_ that worked? What’s the difference? Do you know, sweetie? Does anyone?” He looked around the room desperately. “What happened that you actually listened to me this time? Do you need me to shove Alyn around? I can do that!”

“What?! Ramsay, fucking talk to him!” Alyn frowned and crossed his arms.

“Yes, Master. Throwing Alyn around helps very much. If you could throw Ramsay too, it would help.” Jeyne managed to joke weakly before laying on the cold concrete, so tired.

“Last time...I was this gone...I was with Alyn. I was so scared I would kill you...but I never got anywhere near you...and you were sick, unable to help. This time…I got triggered and you were right there. I never thought once about hurting you...so I dismissed you. Then they were threatening you, making you upset and I wanted to kill them. Not you, never you...just them. Yeah, you had to yell and bang but I heard you. I obeyed. I can be your weapon, not Roose’s. I don’t know yet...how to control myself to listen without you...or without you being loud I guess. But it's a start. Look, I can’t believe I can even come this far out……”

Then a sight that made Ramsay sigh in relief. Jeyne burst into tears then curled up tighter. “I am very sorry, Master. Sorry, I hurt others and yelled at you.”

“It’s ok. Just relax. They stressed you out on purpose, sweetheart.” Damon looked around the room. “So… I have to tell Roose… what? That he can't use her? Isn’t he just going to use me to use her? Then I have to send her into danger myself? Or I should pretend she can’t kill and try to make her not? Someone start telling me where we go from here. Maggie, you gonna try your shit out now? I’m sorry if I’m not fucking tap dancing while Jeyne is being tortured. Anyone who can fucking help jump in any fucking time, please.”

“Yeah, we’ll work with her. We can start making a plan now,” Alyn said hoarsely.

“Is it I have to be the alpha? Is that the point?” Damon bent down to pick Jeyne up and tried to rock her.

Ramsay smirked and nodded. “Yes, alpha and handler. Father is going to trigger her at the wedding. We all know that...but who she attacks, when she stops or starts, can be up to you, not him. Once he sees she only will do as you bid, he won’t have as much interest. Anytime he does force us to use her...abilities, it would have to be with us. That will not be as interesting to him then. And yeah, Damon. You have to stop playing the same fucking game Reek plays. Either you own her...or you don’t. Stop giving her confusing thoughts about whether she is a pet or a fucking girlfriend, mixed signals don’t help.”

“Ok. We better make her a permanent collar like Reek’s. With a tracker and shit, ok? Jeyne, I’m sorry, you can’t be my girlfriend. It won’t ever work, it never did. You can’t talk back to me, you can’t start fights with everyone and ignore my orders anymore. I have to be a lot stricter with you or give you away, those are the only two choices we have. Do you hear me?”

Jeyne sobbed but nodded. She curled into him as her little hands crept around his thick neck to hug him tightly. “I’m still going to argue with Reek and nibble on you and give my opinion and probably be crazy during the time of the month and-”

“Wow, that did work fast,” Maggie said as she capped the needle she had snuck up behind Jeyne with. “Babbles a lot, huh? Well, is this a bubbly personality or what? Ugh...I like the killer better.”

“You’re going to get punished every time you are disobedient and disrespectful. Any arguing or whining will make your punishment worse. If you flip out and have delusions we’ll just have to wait them out.” Damon sighed and looked at Maggie. “Are we done? She needs to eat and rest.”

“Almost. Is there...actually, I can just do this part here. Get it all done at once and get the fuck home. I have important shit to do that has nothing to do with Ramsay fucking Bolton. One needle a day should do it. Also, give her the pain meds, the vitamins but no more Valium. She can actually get triggered by those other meds. So this right here, any pills or anything else she can take is on this list. She will be triggered by hunger, thirst, stress, pain but you can handle those things, right?” She thrust a list, a baggie of acceptable pills and a box full of carefully prepared syringes. When you are down to a week’s supply, call me. Any other changes, call me.” Maggie took off the jumpsuit and headed upstairs, humming.  

Jeyne was gritting her teeth but trying not to get herself upset. A collar? The new harsh rules? She didn’t like any of it and wanted to argue over it. “Can...can we at least talk about it, Master? I...I can’t need to have that much restriction..it’s too much. I’m not Reek! I’m not Cub! Please?”

“You obviously do need that much restriction. We can talk but you may _not_ argue. If I say something is final I expect to hear, ‘Yes, Master.’ Do you understand?” Damon stomped at Alyn to make him jump and took Jeyne up into the kitchen.

“Yes, Master,” Jeyne said softly but took advantage of Alyn’s jump to grin evilly at the man who antagonized her.

Alyn looked at Ramsay with wide eyes. “You… tell him to back off of me, Ramsay! I was doing what you told me to for Jeyne! What the fuck is he so mad at me for?” Alyn leaned into the wall and rolled his head back.

Ramsay patted Alyn’s shoulder. “I will tell him you only did as we asked...as soon as he calms down. He just got scared and angry seeing Jeyne so upset. He will calm down. Don’t worry about it.”


	81. Fragile, Handle With Care

Reek stared at the ceiling wrestling with himself again. It felt like the world was divided into predators and prey here and he hadn’t made it. They didn’t buy him as a killer or an equal. ‘ _I own you.’ ‘You’re MY pet.’_

“It’s not a game,” he whispered and wiped his eyes with the napkin Skinner had put in his lunch.

Cub watched his new friend with great concern. Sir will not think Cub was being very nice if Reek cries. He tried to figure out what he did to make puppy so upset. How to fix it. He has tried offering a pacifier, he tried offering his own food and even gave the puppy his BEST blanket.

“Ugh..st..stup..stupid...br..brok...broken.” He muttered, pawing at his head, tangling his hands in his hair badly. Tears fell as he yanked his hair slightly and muttered, trying to make his head work better.

Reek rolled over. “Cub? What is it? What’s wrong? Shh, don’t do that.” Reek gently moved Cub’s hands away from his hair. “You need something?” he asked softly, lowering his head to Cub’s level.

Cub reached up with a trembling hand and wiped the tears from Reek’s face. “Pup..puppy cry...Cub m..makes...cry? S..so...sorry. F..freak...bad...di...disg...disgusting..b..boy..S..sir will...hurt...hurt...b..bad..C..cub for y..you.” He nodded to show he would instantly tell his owner how bad he was. If he took the terrifying punishment from Sir, will it make Reek like him again?

“Oh, no. No, Cub! It’s not your fault! You’re not bad! You’re a good boy! I promise! I’ll tell Alyn you were only very good. Please don’t worry.”

Reek hopped off the bed and knelt in front of Cub at its edge. “No, listen… um, puppy was bad for his Master. Ok? Does that make sense? It’s not Cub. You’re not bad. You’re not disgusting! I’m a freak too, right?” Reek beamed up at him. “Alyn always says you’re good and beautiful and that he loves you. I promise I’ll tell him how kind and gentle and good Cub was, ok? Here, um, let me fix your hair with your nice brush. You have such nice hair. You’re such a pretty boy. Do you like my haircut?” Reek grinned up at him with his wide lopsided smile.

Cub looked at his friend with hero worship and nodded eagerly. He reached to touch the hair timidly and said, “Pr..pretty pu..puppy.” With a great deal of effort, Cub tried to smile back, his grin more crooked due to his healed but forever tilted jawline. He scrambled to bring the soft brush to Reek. “M..my…”Cub struggled and finally managed. “Too..long. My. H...h..air. Li..like pup..puppy ha.hair.”

Reek smiled bashfully and whispered. “I know. That’s how I got in trouble. I tried to cut my hair off. That’s not a good idea, huh?” Cub looked nervous so he smiled and shrugged. “Silly puppy. I can braid your hair. It won’t get you or I in trouble because it won’t hurt anything. It will just get the hair out of your face. If Sir doesn’t like it, he’ll just take it out, that’s all. Not like this.” He pointed to his buzzed hair with a ‘yikes’ face, trying his best to make Cub smile. “Wanna try? It won’t hurt at all.”

Cub nodded and grinned again. “Pl..please?” He was nervous enough about Sir’s reaction that he put his binky in his mouth.

“Ok! Don’t worry! Look, let me show you! Reek braided a bit of his own crazy hair. “I used to do this when I was a burnout piece of trash. Looks like I better relearn how to do it because I’m not allowed to cut my hair for a year.” He stopped himself, realizing he sounded bitter and looked up at Cub. “If this was your hair and Sir didn’t like it, watch this.” He shook the braid out. “Tada! That easy! And I have crazy coarse wavy hair. You have nice silky, shiny fine hair! It will be even easier.” He blew a bouncing strand out of his face. “Not scary, right?”

Cub clapped his hands at Reek’s antics and took his binky out again. He reached out and meekly pet the puppy’s hair where the braid had been. “M..my t..turn?” He asked eagerly but subdued, then pulled his hand away fast. The binky went back into his mouth and Cub waited for puppy to play with his hair.

“Ok.” Reek crawled around behind Cub. “Here comes the brush.” He used easy sweeping movements to brush Cub’s hair back then braided it behind him.

He found a rubber band on Alyn’s desk and wrapped the braid end when he’d finished. “All done. How is it? Does it feel better? You want to see?”

Cub nodded to all of it and jumped a little in excitement.

“Great! Go look in the mirror. Wait…” He hopped down and stumbled when his chain snagged. It always caught on something. He leaned and stretched to get a hand mirror Alyn used when he shaved his own head and brought it to Cub. “There you go.”

Cub loved it and popped the binky back out. “Th...thank you.” He smiled up at Reek then his eyes snapped back to the mirror. His own smile bothered him and he gently pushed the mirror away.

Reek felt like he pushed something too far. “What’s wrong? Do you want me to undo it? I can. It’s no problem! It will only take a second, ok?” He touched Cub’s knee lightly.

Cub shook his head then pointed to his own mouth. He turned red with shame and started to cry. “U..ugly. C..can..can’t w..work.” He clapped his hands over his mouth, waiting for puppy to see it and turn away in disgust.

“No, you’re not ugly at all! Please don’t cry. You’re not ugly! You’re a very handsome, pretty boy! Really. I… I always thought so even when I… before we were friends. You’re not ugly. I promise. Please believe me. Look, you have lovely golden hair, smooth pale skin, big blue eyes, you have a cute little mouth. You’re all… hairless and thin. That’s a whole look people spend millions of dollars and cut themselves up to get!” He smiled and knelt in front of Cub on the floor, touching the outside of his thighs. “Please don’t be sad. What can I do?”

Cub stuck his binky back in his mouth and timidly sat in Reek’s lap. “M..mu..sic?” The binky popped out long enough for the word then Cub pointed to Alyn’s radio. Cub looked up at puppy and hoped he liked music.

“Oh, ok.” Reek lifted Cub and put him back on the bed. He approached the radio and turned it on, then quickly turned it down. “Do you like this?! Heavy Metal?”

Cub shook his head. “S.sir..does. D..da..” In frustration, he put his binky back in and tried to briefly mimic dancing.

“Ah. Yeah, that makes more sense.” Reek scanned through the channels until a club station came on with a happy pop song. “Better than the Ace of Spades, right?”

A giggle burst out of Cub, scaring him and stunning him. It took a moment of sucking on the binky but then he relaxed again.

Reek smiled and walked over to the ring bolted on the floor to try and untangle his chain. He wondered how long Cub was chained in here all alone with Alyn before he saw the light of day. “How the hell did it wrap around the bedpost? That’s not even possible!” he muttered and finally sat at the edge of the bed untangled at last.

Cub inched closer until he was leaning against the puppy again. His eyes were half closed, he was listening to his music, sucking on his binky. These are things Sir does when he is very happy with Cub. It relaxes Cub to think of that. The binky popped out for another speaking effort. “Pu….pu..puppy fr..fr..fr..friend.” The pacifier returned to Cub’s mouth and he sagged against Reek.

“Yeah,” Reek said softly. He picked Cub up carefully and carried him to the head of the bed, then rested against the pillows so Cub could rest on him. “We’re friends.” Reek patted Cub’s back softly. “All comfy now? Need anything else before we nap?”

Cub shook his head sleepily. He gave a soft contented sound at Reek’s patting and leaned into it.

 


	82. Good Start Towards a Bad End

 

Ramsay finally stopped shaking after his second cup of coffee. Alyn looked no better. “We have left Reek and Cub alone so long...they are probably both under the bed up there.” He joked to Alyn.

“Poor Cub. He gets scared so easily. Let’s go try to calm them down.” Alyn laughed nervously. 

“Yeah, I was a little hard on puppy earlier. He got mad at us and tried to finish the damned shaving job. I didn’t hurt him but I was a little harsh with my words. Poor thing is probably wallowing in despair, he’ll need comforting.” Ramsay said, following Alyn upstairs to his apartment.

“Hey,” Alyn said with a sadistic smirk, “I’d rather they hide or cry than bite my fucking jugular or claw my eyes out. Let’s see what kind of state they’re in.” He punched in the code and waited for the door to glide open. 

“Oh, gods,” Alyn unconsciously grabbed Ramsay’s wrist. “Look!”

Ramsay looked at grinned at the sight of Reek all wrapped around the little guy. Both were snoring softly and Cub was sucking periodically on his binky. He held to his long braid with one hand and his other hand pet Reek’s head.

“Aww..look Reek even did the little boy’s hair for him. I told you he would be good with Cub.” He shoved Alyn gently. “I hate your taste in music, though.”

“He calmed my little Cub down…” Alyn whispered. “Thank you, Ramsay.” He turned to Ramsay then the last comment registered. “Oh, fuck you, this is his music. Would you send Reek over to comfort him some more? He looks so relaxed and content. Please?”

Ramsay grinned and said, “Yeah, of course. I have a feeling that Cub is good for Reek too. Let me take my boy home.” As he got closer to the bed, Cub opened his eyes. He made a frightened sound and darted to go under the bed at the sight of those icy eyes. 

“What?” Reek sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What’s wrong? I’m right here.” He saw Ramsay and jumped back. “Oh. Cub, look, Sir is here. Cub was very, very good. I told him if you don’t like the braid I can take it out right now. He was very kind and gentle the whole time. He ate his lunch and took all his pills.” Reek pulled his knees up to his chest and watched Ramsay, trying to read his expression.

“Thanks, Reek!” Alyn smiled so warmly he almost looked like another person. “Come here, Cub. Come to your owner. Where’s my good boy? I’m so proud of you.” Alyn knelt down and opened his arms.

With a whimper of relief and happiness, Cub crawled out quickly and nearly slammed into Alyn in his eagerness to reach the safety of Sir. 

“Good boy, Cub! What a good boy I have! Did you like seeing puppy? Do you want him to come visit sometimes? I like your hair. I’m so happy you were good even when Sir was away for so long.”

Cub took his binky out. “Pu..puppy v..vi..visit?” He looked up at Alyn with hopeful, happy eyes. Then he timidly showed his braid to Alyn. “Pu..puppy did.”

Ramsay reached out to stroke his pet’s face. “Are you still angry with me, puppy? Thank you for doing such a great job with Cub today. Taking care of Cub meant we could help Jeyne out. Are you ready to come home with me, puppy? We can cook dinner together if you want. We’ll be ready to eat in two hours, Alyn.”

“I’m not mad.” Reek lowered himself and crawled to Ramsay. “I’m sorry I yelled. I’m sorry I was bad.”

Ramsay hunched down and kissed Reek’s head, sniffing the curls. “Good boy. I love you so much, you know that don’t you, puppy?” He lifted his pet up and squeezed him. “Come on, sweet pup, let’s go home, okay?”

Reek wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s neck. “Yes, Master. I love you too.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow ok? We have food here and I think Cub needs some quiet time.”

Reek waved goodbye over Ramsay’s shoulder. Cub waved back over Alyn’s shoulder then lay his head back down on Alyn’s chest. He had so much fun with the puppy but it was a very hard day and Cub just wanted the comfort of Sir.

  
  


Jeyne was trying so hard to be calm, not to argue but Damon wasn’t hearing her. “Damie, I am not like Reek or Cub at all. I go out. I can do things. I don’t need a collar, I can’t go out with a collar on! What would Walda and others think? And... I can’t be a robot, just turn off my emotions… why can’t I argue with you if I do it respectfully without yelling?

“What did I say? Can you try to remember?”

She hung her head and sighed. “That I can’t be your girlfriend, I have to wear a collar, I can’t argue, can’t fight, can’t do anything just sit here and breathe shallowly... hell, even Petyr required a little more of me than that.”

“This is  _ still _ a fucking joke to you? How? HOW IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE, JEYNE!” Damon picked up his desk chair and smashed it on the floor. The wheels went spinning in the air. “Don’t you fucking  _ move _ off of that bed. I said we can  _ talk _ if you do so  _ respectfully _ . You may not argue, or talk back, or pick on Reek or steal shit from Cub, or antagonize Ramsay. If you think all that’s left to you after that is living in a coma, be my fucking guest. That’s not what I would like but maybe I have to accept what I want will never come close to happening and all I can try to do is keep you alive and as happy as I can.” 

Damon shook his head and sat down. “What are you saying? Do You want to go back to your father? Do you think you could ever learn to live with some restrictions to keep you, me and Reek alive?”

Jeyne had cringed when he broke the chair and yelled. She had started to try and back off the bed until he yelled at her for it. Damon’s words hit her hard and scared her worse than any smashing. “I’m sorry, Master. Please...I’m just scared...I...will calm down. I love you, I don’t ever want to leave you. I just don’t want to be like Reek and Cub. I am Jeyne. I came with my name, I am different.”

“No, Jeyne,” Damon said softly but firmly, “that’s the way it has to be. I understand that will be hard and I promise to be patient and fair, but I have to be firm. I’m sorry. I am. It’s the only way.”

Jeyne began to pant a little in panic. She grabbed the edge of the bed so she wouldn’t bolt. “There...there are some behaviors I don’t know if I can control. I couldn’t with Petyr….what if I can’t with you? I told you...you knew when you first took me that I have faults. I have to swear and yell and have outbursts, I’ll go crazy if I keep everything in. Can...can I ask for a muzzle if I think I need to scream and swear? I mean..how do I...please, I’m not arguing..I’m asking for help.”

“Sure, Jeynie. I understand. That’s a good idea. You can ask for a timeout or a muzzle. Having an outburst isn’t bad if you stop when I say so then calm yourself. If I have to control you, if I am the person responsible for ensuring that you don’t kill Reek, Ramsay, Alyn, Cub or Skinner, the only people besides you that I love, then I can’t be inconsistent anymore.”

She nodded and wiped tears from her face. “Okay...I am going to try really hard.” Letting out a bitter laugh, Jeyne asked, “I wonder, is that why Reek always asks to go lay down in Ramsay’s room? Because he is mad or wants to do something he can’t?”

“Huh, probably. I know he gets tired trying to behave and fighting with himself and trying to make people happy. Haha, he probably is putting himself on time out. That’s cute.”

Damon relaxed a little and smiled at Jeyne. “Another fun dinner tonight huh? You can have  _ one _ drink if you want to.”

Jeyne gave a small grin back. “Thank you Damie. Can I still call you Damie in between calling you, Master?” 

“I would like that, sweetheart.” 

“I feel calmer now. I won’t argue but I might drive you nuts with questions instead. Can I snuggle with you now, please?” Jeyne was shivering, she felt naked and helpless and hated it. She craved Damon’s large arms to protect her.

Damon picked her up and rocked her. He kissed her softly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	83. Freddy Kruger Baiting

Ramsay heard another smash and yelled, “Damno Domo..Damon! Wash...NOT SMASH! Reek, I am underswe..uder….not given enough to drink! Please, bartender! Wait, oh shit, I am smashing the dishes! Shit! Reek! A drink to save this situassion. There is a good boy!” Ramsay said affectionately to Jeyne who was chugging Damon’s whiskey.

Reek whimpered. “Master?” He pulled on Ramsay’s sleeve. “Um, are you sure you don’t want a nice cup of coffee and some water?” He pushed some matted hair off Ramsay’s forehead. “You look… hot. How about lemonade?” Damon was lumbering around the downstairs, muttering to himself “show him” and “where are you” were the only things Reek caught.

Jeyne finished Damon’s whiskey and eyed Ramsay’s glass next. She subtly climbed on top of the table, sneakily crashed a casserole dish to the floor and stole his drink. Cackling in sheer delight of her craftiness, Jeyne fell off the table.

Ramsay hugged Reek and said, “I insist that you have a drink, it will calm you down.” He looked around and asked, “Why all the crashing? HEY! JEYNE STOLE MY DRINK! THIEF! PUPPY! DID YOU SEE? SHE STOLE IT! WHERE IS DAMON? I DEMAND RECOM..RECOP..JUSTICE!”

“ _Jeyne!”_ Reek snapped. “Okay, Master. I’m sorry. Here sit down, please? I’ll make you another one, ok? Here sit down. Are you sure you want a vodka tonic, though? How about a nice cold beer? I’ll get a drink and get Damon for you.” Reek tried to help Ramsay into the living room so if he fell it would be somewhere soft.

Ramsay kept trying to nuzzle Reek and the floor kept tilting to annoy him. “Reek, a cold beer sounds good. And get Damon before Jeyne steals my HOUSE! She is drunk, Reek. Tell Damon she is drunk. Get a drink too, Reek. You are being so good...you can have a drink too. Or pizza even! Want me to make you pizza, sweetie?”

“No, no! Thank you, Master. Let’s stay out of the stupid annoying kitchen with its bright lights and ovens and sharp objects. Hey, you guys all like horror movies! I’ll just… try to get everyone to stop stealing drinks and breaking things and I’ll put a movie on. Just stay here and let me serve you, please? I’ll be right back!” Reek hurried to find Damon.

Ramsay watched Reek leave and nodded. Then he stuck up a righteous fist and screamed, “FUCK THE KITCHEN! GO REEK! YOU CAN TAKE EM ALL! I HAVE FAITH IN YOU! FUCK YOU KITCHEN,  BRIGHTLY LIT BASTARD!”

Jeyne crawled to the counter and found to her delight she could climb on it. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and climbed to the top of the fridge happily. Her glass was still clean and on the table after only ONE drink. “Ha, so there! BITCHES!”

“Damon! No! No, Damon!” Reek pulled the hair left on the top of his head.

“WHAT? REEK!” Damon shouted with conflicting intonations.

“Please don’t go after Alyn! Cub is very stressed out already. Jeyne is stealing drinks. Go stop her! Ramsay’s calling her a thief he might get upset!”

“Who are you, somebody all the sudden to tell me things to do?” Damon said indignantly.

“Damon… you want to hug me?” Reek asked miserably.

“Uh huh. An’ you afta let Jeyne pet you. JUS’ FOR A ‘LIL. JUS’ A ‘LIL!”

“Well, come on! Come sit down and stop turning everything over! Come in the living room! That’s the hugging place!”

Reek ran around the dining room into the kitchen. “JEYNE! STOP DRINKING! Are you fucking crazy? Don’t answer that. Hey. HEY! Do you want to watch a horror movie? Who’s the guy you like? Freddie sharp fingers? Come on, Jeyne! Come to the living room and sit down!” He grabbed Ramsay a beer and popped the cap off.

“FREDDY DRU...KRUUUGGGGEEERRR!” Jeyne climbed down and ran to find the living room. She went up the stairs looking for it.

“No! God damn it! Fucking drown me already.” Reek felt like he couldn’t handle this well enough and slipped into the parts of him that felt more like ‘Theon.’

“Master,” he knelt in front of the couch where Ramsay was lying, “here’s a beer for you. Do you want to watch that Freddy movie?”

“Hey! Hey! Alyn… no… wait… REEK! Alyn said you let Cub pet you and call you puppy why, why, why won’t you let Jeyne? I’m not even mad ‘bout it. I’m not. It’s nice that you did that but you… Jeyne is your friend, you know? And friendship is like… yeah.”

Reek shook his head, unsure how to respond to that and turned back to Ramsay.

Ramsay smiled at Reek and pulled him close by his face. “You are such a nice pet. The most wonderful, caring, loving puppy. So why can’t Jeyne pet you? Why can’t Damon hug you? Why does it bug you, sweetie?”

Theon started panting. “I… I don’t know. I… I just don’t want… I want to be colder maybe because it feels stronger? I… maybe it feels like losing control? I just like to keep people away. I don’t want to hurt anyone but… I don’t know. I’m sorry. Please, can I put on the movie for you? I’ll get Jeyne. Oh god, what is she doing up there?!” He suddenly panicked. Not hearing her make a noise for this long was a terrible sign.

Ramsay waved Reek away saying, “We can do the movie, Reek! Go get Jeyne. Thank you...for being honest, puppy.” As Ramsay gave Reek a small pat on the ass, he looked over at Damon.

“Phew. Good thing he’s running around after Jeyne.” Damon smirked. “What? You have a look like you’re thinking a thing or something.” Damon sat on the floor against the chair.

Ramsay smirked and almost fell off the couch to look at Damon. “Listen...Jeyne and Reek...they both need to know their place..they have trouble. Wanna...switch? See if we can place…show them their places?”

“For really true? You would do that?” Damon asked himself if he would do that. “You are rrrrright! Oh ho man! Because, _listen_ , because Jeyne says you can’t rules and collar me because I am not a Reek and Reek also ALSO says he is not a Reek! You know? They think they are number twos. Pfft. Number twos. Get it?”

Ramsay nodded and solemnly said, “I DO get it, Damon. Reek still thinks a Theon and he needs to think a Reek. He needs to know..this..is it...this. is. his. life. You see? They Need this…for their own good, Damon!”

“Yeah. And maybe he will see when it happens I am not scary. He doesn’t have to hide and snip… snap… sniper? Bite at me… not literally. That’s Jeyne. She bites me for literally. Jeyne has to learn not to fight you and that you are to listen to too. Hey! That’s two to’s!”

 

Jeyne could tell Reek was panicking down there...she finally figured out where she was. Just as Reek found a solution to his issue in Damon’s bathroom...Jeyne found another solution to Reek’s issue in Ramsay’s bathroom. Grinning, she stumbled about knocking toiletries about as she staggered back out.

“Jeyne? Jeyne!” Theon sprinted upstairs and looked around wildly. “What are you doing? Are you ok? Where are you?”

Jeyne waited for her chance then leaped to make him scream. As soon as his mouth opened to scream, shoved two Valiums into his mouth and halfway down his throat. “HA! Now you will calm down! It's because I care, Reek! Fuck you if you don’t think so!”

“GOD DAMN IT, JEYNE!” Theon choked and gagged crawling towards the stairs. “GET DOWNSTAIRS! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! Now I’m going to be in trouble! I’m not allowed you asshole! I’m trying to-” he hurried downstairs to Ramsay.

“Master! Master! Please, please!” He dropped to his knees in front of the broken couch crying. “I didn’t! I didn’t want to! She tricked me! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please! I didn’t know and she shoved them in my throat and I was trying to get things under control!” He started sobbing with anger, devastation, and mostly exhaustion from the stress he was keeping himself under.


	84. A Challenge

Ramsay grabbed Reek and hugged him tightly. “What did that evil bitch do to you? DID SHE BITE YOU, REEK? Damon, if she fucking BITES him…”

“I DID NOT BITE HIM! I CALMED HIM! HIS HAPPY PILLS! HAPPINESS IS...LIKE...RIDING A CAMEL, EATING A STAR!” Jeyne sang unseen from her new hiding spot.

“No she put the pills down my throat and I know it’s bad and I told her I’m not allowed to! I know you didn’t give it to me and I’m sorry, please! How am I going to fix everything now?” His muscles warmed and relaxed with a slight cold tingle. “It’s starting! How do I stop it?” He crawled further into Ramsay’s chest and cried.

Ramsay smiled and started to rub circles on his pet’s chest. “Is okay...good boy. Jeyne’s fault..not yours. Just calm down, my special good pet. You are not in control, you are in my control. I will do that for you.” Even drunk Ramsay’s voice could sound soothing if not entirely logical.

Theon whined. “But… I have to get Jeyne. I think I should chain her if she doesn’t bite me. I have to put on the movie and try to get you some coffee and keep Damon away from Alyn and I only have like fifteen minutes. You’re making me … not concentrate.”

“JEYNE! COME HERE!” Damon picked up the coffee table and banged it on the floor. 

“And I have to keep Damon from wrecking the house!” Theon cried.

“Nooo...no, all you have to do is be my pet. And do what I say. I say relax. See? Easy!” Ramsay nuzzled Reek and waited for Damon to get Jeyne.

“Yes, Master.” Her voice was quite agreeable but she didn’t show up.

“What did I  _ just  _ fucking say? ONE.”

Theon shivered and kicked his feet a little, whining. He bit back pleas to try to fix things but they pressed against his lips.

“Good puppy. That is what I want..calm.” Ramsay stroked Reek’s head and grinned drunkenly at him.

“You said to come here. I can’t. Bob has me.” Jeyne hollered from the little alcove above the stairs.

“Ah, he stopped her for us! Shall we?” Damon stood and swayed a little. “I’m pretty good. I think I… I’m good.”

Theon’s head snapped over to Damon. “What? Shall we  _ what _ ? Everyone has to just sit down and I’ll put a movie on and get you drinks and lots of tylenol and alka seltzer in the morning. Please, can I get Jeyne, Master?”

“This is exactly what we were seeing. Say now, Ramsay? I get it. I do. She is not respecting you or your pet or listen-ig to me. He won’t give up control, ‘specially not to me. You still feel like you’re…. what’s the words? Like… just getting by, THAT’S IT! You’re  _ getting by _ , Reek. You’re not  _ giving in _ . That’s all.”

Theon looked to Ramsay wildly. “What?!”

Damon headed upstairs waving for them to follow.

Ramsay stood up and scooped Reek into his arms. He staggered for only a moment before heading up the stairs. “Stay calm, Reek. Listen, I love you...you love me..but it..it's not just love, okay? Not in THIS world, Reek! Not with...my father...not with….just no. You are a pet, you are not Theon, only Reek. You need to get along with everyone...you need to learn you are only at Jeyne and Cub level.”

“No, please! Don’t do this! Please! I’m good for you, Master! Please! What are you doing? I’m sorry I yelled! I’m sorry, please! I’m a good boy, Master!” His panic plateaued suddenly and the new the valium was kicking in. He whimpered softly and closed his eyes repeating his name in his head, seeing himself sitting in the bed of Jon’s truck grinning, aloof, with huge designer sunglasses he stole from a client, looking like a hot wild mess, free and strong with a gun in his back pocket and a cigarette in his teeth.  _ Don’t take it away. I don’t care if it's only a dream. _

Ramsay tried to soothe him as best he could while concentrating on the stairs. “We won’t hurt you, honey. I love you, trust me..I just need you to understand. This will help...you need to let go of Theon fucking Greyjoy...you trust me, you love me.”

Jeyne lay eyeing Bob who was looming over her delicate skull. “You were not here when I got here!” She accused him but dared not move.

Damon turned slightly when Reek started crying but kept going until he found Jeyne. “Jeyne. Jeeeeyyyynnne. You’re being naughty, Jeyne. You’re a very naughty pet.” He picked her up and carried her into Ramsay’s room with a nod to Bob. “Did you ask Ramenansay for permission…. wait… Ramsay for permission to pill his pet?”

“Noo..but Reek needed help and I am the manlady to do it!” Jeyne said trying to nibble on Damon’s chin but somehow chewing on the collar of his shirt.

“Uh huh. Was that respectful to Ramsay? Hmm you think so?”

Jeyne shook her head. “Nope. What did Ramsay do again? Oh, I need to tell you….I saw Bob.”

“Hey! Guess what? It’s time for the pets to have a lesson! Isn’t that fun?” He tossed Jeyne on Ramsay’s bed and sat next to her. 

“NO! I don’t need any lessons, Damsay! I want to watch I Spit On Your Grave!” Jeyne started to crawl away as Ramsay entered the room with Reek. He kicked the door shut and locked it before whispering, “Good boy, Reek. Not a punishment, just a lesson…”

A wide grin grew on Damon’s face. “Hello, Reek!”

Theon whimpered but began to hang limply in Ramsay’s arms. 

Ramsay carefully put Reek down and leaned over him to kiss him softly. “Shh..it's ok. We are in control for you. You just need to be a pet...just be a good boy...and learn your place. And so does Jeyne. Where is...Damon? You lost her dammit.”

Jeyne fell off the bed and crawled for the door. “Gonna watch Spit On Your Grave with Freddy. Bye.”

“Ramsay, Ramsay, Ramsay!” Damon started wheezing in laughter. “Can we just make this permanent? You handle that, ok?” He held his sides and started sinking to the floor laughing silently. 

Theon crept closer to Ramsay and held on to his leg with a soft whimper.

“Jeyne is so excited to be good she’s already crawling to you,” Damon managed to say at last. “Send him over.”

“Noooo….” Jeyne turned, hearing that and went for under the bed. Ramsay laughed and carried Reek towards Damon. “It is alright, Reek. I love you, puppy. Just..do not be Theon..be Reek...you’ll see..”

“Please don’t give me away! I love you! I’ll be a good puppy, please, Master!”

“Oh, yeah right. Like he would ever never do it… that. It was a bad joke… bad joke. Sorry. SORRY, EVERYBODY!” Damon put his hands up apologetically then stretched them out to take Reek.

“Master?” he whined clutching Ramsay like he was about to be thrown over Niagara Falls.

“Listen, I would NEVER give you away. This is only a lesson...not giving you away. Damon is not give Jeyne away. No one is away-ing anyone. You are safe. Just lemme get Jeyne and I’ll be right there..kay? Go to Damon like a good puppy...Jeyne! Get back here!”

“NO! I don’t like your game! I wanna watch horror!”

“Hey, here’s a tip, Ramsay! Just ‘control her’! That a good easy direction, right? Simple huh? But don’t trigger her by hurting her or traumatizing her, but be firm or she won’t listen, but if you’re too firm she could panic and have delusions or rage and rip your throat out but JUST CONTROL HER! That was some real real great advice I got today. Changed… changed my life!” Damon laughed.

Ramsay brought Reek over to Damon and said, “Oh okay then. Tell you what...see if you can actually calm and soothe Reek without bullying him. You know..since you have it so fucking hard compared to the rest of us. I mean..making Joff into Cub had to be easy right? And what..you think I bought Reek from a fucking box? He is a human...I had to wait years for my boy to come to me...but yeah, no problem for you…”

“PLEASUS CHRIST! You! Really? I ‘member Theon! Fuck! He STARTED by calling you BOSS. No, no, it must have been a real fucking uphill struggle. “Hey, Boss do you like your drink? Oh you don’t like this shirt? Can I get you another?” Right. Right. Totally totally the same as Jeyne eating people with her TEETH, RAMSAY downstairs! Oh, poor Theon! ‘My brothers are bullies!’ Jeyne’s father is PETYR! How could! How! You can’t even compare them you idiot!” 

Damon tried to pull himself to standing but he was laughing too hard. “Oh, AND when I got Jeyne I had a RAMSAY up my ass for, like, two fucking months being jealous and shit over the thing YOU decided to do then, as you’re getting over it, who’s that on the horizon? WALDA FREY! Come take her away and deliver her to ding ding! ROOSE BOLTON to be manipulated and used! WHAT. IS. MY. PROBLEM. RAMSAY!” Damon stood and threw his arms out with a wide crazed grin. “Fuck YES I’ll bet you I can control Reek better than you can control Jeyne!”

Ramsay gave an angry biting smile and said icily, “Fine then. Show me how great you are, Damon! And let’s see how good I am.” He dropped Reek on the bed and waved his hands. “There you are, soothe the puppy, oh great Master of them all! Enjoy!”

 


	85. Switching Masters

“Master?” Theon whispered. “You want me to listen to Damon?” He shivered and sank low to the bed.

“I want Damon to try and comfort you and show you your place… without bullying you. You need to understand who is in charge here! BOTH OF YOU!” Ramsay stood close enough to Damon to touch him. “Go on...show me how it’s done. And I’ll show you how much easier Jeyne is in a shit load of ways! Remember, my Reek shot and killed four men, asshole. Of course, he thinks he is Theon sometimes...but you can get rid of that? Go for it!’

Theon whimpered and hung his head low.

“Move aside,” Damon said with an easy smile and gently pushed Ramsay out of the way. “Hey, Reek. You don’t be afraid of me,” he said in a low voice. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Theon slowly pulled back without moving from his spot. He looked to Ramsay trying to read what to do.

Damon frowned. “No, hey, just look at me.” Damon pulled Reek into his arms. “What are you so afraid of? This doesn’t hurt. See?”

Theon whined and curled into a tight ball.

“Oh Jeyne...come out and play with me.” He singsonged as he stuck his head under to grin at Jeyne. “NO!” Ramsay gave a long face and said, “Oh. Tooo baad for yoooo...I am going to watch I Spit On Your Grave.” He started to walk away as if he were leaving the room.

Jeyne scrambled out from under the bed to chase after Ramsay. “I want to watch!” Ramsay grinned, spun around and grabbed her wrists. “Gotcha! I lied!” He spun the girl as she screeched indignantly. “CHEATER! LIAR! JERKY JERK OF ALL THE KINGS OF ALL THE JERKS! LEMME GO!”

Damon cradled Reek so happy with himself and laughed at Ramsay while Jeyne thrashed around. “How’s it going over there?”

Ramsay laughed and swung Jeyne onto the bed, leaping over her to lean down and growl into her face. “We are doing fine, aren’t we, Jeyne? And Damon...uh..Reek is fucking frozen in terror of you. That is what you were going for, huh? Wow. Let’s see if I can do better than that.”

“NO HE’S _NOT_ , RAMSAY! You are a liar cheetah… things she said!”

“Please!” Theon cried.

Damon covered his mouth. “Shh, you’re ok. What is there to be afraid of?” The way Reek shivered against him curled in a tight ball was intoxicating and Damon had to touch this thin scarred chest. “Shhh, it’s ok.”

Theon burst out sobbing.

“Don’t!” Damon glanced up at Ramsay then stood to rock Reek. “Just be good.”

Theon nodded and tried to hide in his thin limbs.

Ramsay scoffed. “He is fucking terrified of you, Damon. If you put him down he’d run to hide from you!” Jeyne squirmed and then roared, “LET ME UP! PLEASE!”

“Shut up, Ramsay! I’m _doing it_!” Damon whispered loudly. “Reek, look at me. Why are you afraid of me?”

“You want to treat me like a pet but I’m not… I’m not yours.”

“I know, but I’m not going to treat you like _my_ pet. You don’t want me to treat you like a pet ‘cause you don’t wanna be one?”

Theon’s jaw dropped. He stopped crying and tried to get his hazy brain to respond.

Ramsay went eye to eye with Jeyne. “Stop screaming. Pet. Get used to hearing that Jeyne. Remember, you were bought? You. are. a. pet. Stop freaking out...I’m just going to pet you...like Reek. So stay quiet and be a good girl.”

Jeyne shut her eyes and shook her head. “No.”

“I…” Theon’s brow creased in the center. “Mmm-maybe you’re… right.”

“I know your uncle scared you too, right?” That makes me really say for you… that he hurt you. I didn’t mean that shit I was yelling before.”

“Please don’t… we don’t have to talk about that.” Theon’s muscles eased but he kept panting.

“I know. That’s ok. Do I scare you like that? A little?”

Theon nodded. “I can’t fight you. It’s not fair.”

“Yeah. You can’t, really. But you don’t have to. You need to understand that too. I know I’m stupid sometimes but I’d never really hurt you. I care about you a lot and your feelings and shit. I’m not like him. You don’t have to hide and fight and put on fake smiles and try to control everything.”

Theon swallowed and tried to think about that. “I don’t know what I’m holding onto so hard…”

Ramsay grabbed Jeyne’s throat and squeezed gently. “Look at me, pet.” Jeyne whined but opened her eyes. “There. See was that so hard? Little killer girl...I am actually quite impressed with you. But you need to learn your place. So tell me what you are.”

“I don’t have to say it to you. Only to Damon.” Jeyne muttered, tears streaming.

Ramsay answered very softly. “You do have to. You are a pet. I am a Master. Alpha. You will submit to me, respect me and obey me. Not like Damon...but still the leader of the pack and you are one of the lowest.”

“I don’t want to be a pet. I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be bad, really,” Theon confessed in a shaky whisper.

Damon frowned and tilted his head. “But… you’re the only one who… you know, came like _this_. It should be so easy for you and you’re so good at it. I don’t understand.”

“Good at it? How… what does that even mean?” Theon asked nervously.

“You were already submissive and sensitive when Ramsay found you. You want to make people happy. You don’t want to fight anyone. You want to serve Ramsay. What’s the part you don’t like? What scares you?”

“Me! I don’t want to be me! Not the real me! I don’t want to be weak! Weak people get crushed. If you open up you get used! If you let people get close they hurt you and I don’t want to hurt them back because I’m not strong. Who _the fuck_ would want to be _me_?”

Damon knew Reek was wrong but he had no idea how to say why. “Oh… shit.”

“I don’t want to be a pet. I can’t be a pet. I am not like Reek or Cub...not...I socialize! I plan wedding shit! I can be…” Jeyne struggled through her alcoholic haze unable to articulate.

Ramsay smirked. “It is too late. You already ARE a pet. And what..because you get invited to fancy things and are taught to bully others...that means you are above Reek and Cub? You crawl, you beg and you suck cock. How does that elevate you above the others that do the very same thing? You think Reek acts like this outside? You were at the movies with us...right? It is a privilege to be in public, to act and be treated like an equal in front of others. You don’t even deserve that privilege and only have it because Roose wants to use a PET rather than a hired killer or his son. How does that elevate you again?”

Jeyne whined and tried to find another way out of this cage of Ramsay’s limbs and those icy eyes and relentless voice. “MASTER PLEASE! I AM YOURS, JUST...MAKE HIM STOP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“Hey! Look, you’re still afraid of being hurt and used and attacked, right? But look where you are. Do you really think I would hurt you? Or Alyn? Or even Skinner? The person who hurts you most here is your old pal, Jeyne, right?”

Theon smiled a little.

“But do be guarded around Roose and Locke, that’s fine. That’s smart. You should want to be you because you help everyone. You calm me down, you WAY help to keep Jeyne sane and happy, you made Cub happy and even got him talking when Alyn was afraid he wouldn’t put words together. And,” Damon lowered his voice, “Ramsay used to be _such a fucking asshole._ ” Damon grinned and snickered.

Theon smirked looking guilty for finding it funny.

“I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t. I don’t Alyn would either… well, because of me too. Ramsay would be all alone and that would break my heart. You don’t know how much you helped him. He fucking gets along with his _father_ better! You make Jeyne feel _safe_. You helped her through that hellhole her father ran somehow. If you care about these people, any of them, at all… aren’t you worth something the way you are? What did Theon fucking Greyjoy do that was so much better? Did you like shooting people and sleeping with strangers? Or was it taking drugs from any asshole that offered them that makes Theon a better person?”

Theon pursed his lips and thought about that. “I…”

Ramsay leaned closer so that he nearly touched Jeyne’s ear. When he spoke she shivered. “Listen to me...you have a very deadly little streak in you...you want freedom? What more freedom than being able to snuff out a person’s life? Damon loves you and you love him..does it matter what you call it? Yes. You might have love, but you are still a pet. I love Reek, he is still a pet. Get it? And here is a secret for you, sweetheart. You like it...you like being submissive to Damon...you just want it on your terms. You don’t have terms to make any more, little girl. I want to hear you say it, what are you?”

With gritted teeth, glaring at Ramsay she managed to bite out, “I am a pet.” “Good girl, that wasn't so hard, was it?”


	86. Bending to My Will

“Please, I can’t let go,” Theon whined.

“Shhh,” Damon sat with Reek in his lap and stroked his face. “Because as soon as you let go that’s when something terrible happens?”

“ _Yes.”_

“You’ve lived with Ramsay and me long enough to know who and what we are. You don’t have to trust the world. You can still act like Theon when you go out or with anyone other than the three of us and the other pets. It’s not all or nothing. Ramsay will protect you, you know that. You have to be Reek acting like Theon outside, not Theon acting like Reek at home.”

“I can’t. Please…” Theon shook his head.

“Let’s just start with this. Try to relax and let me touch you.” Damon smiled and began to pet Reek’s hair. “Is that scary?”

Theon swallowed and sighed. His weary eyes drooped a little. “No.”

“Good boy, Reek. There you go. Good boy.”

Jeyne squirmed and bucked. “Get off me! I said I was a pet, fine, now let go me! I don’t WANT YOU, I DON’T WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU AND YOU CAN’T MAKE ME! LET ME GO!”

Ramsay smirked and his eyes lit up. “Oh? I can’t make you? Show me that you can get away then...go on and show me how much above any pet here you are…” He moved back then whispered, “Run. Or I’ll drag you to the basement before Damon even knows it happened.”

With a gasp, Jeyne flew to the door and struggled to try and unlock it. With a sigh, Ramsay went up behind her and unlocked it. “Yeah, doing great so far, girl. Sure you don’t want to give in and make it easier on yourself?” Jeyne gave Ramsay the middle finger and flew into the hallway. “NO DOORS, NO WINDOWS!” He whooped and took off after her.

“Totally has her subdued,” Damon said rolling his eyes. “He didn’t even notice how good you were being. I’ll tell him, though.” Damon smiled in a way that made Theon whine. He laid Theon on the bed and climbed over him.

“Please! Master wouldn’t want me-”

“Shit!” Damon looked to the open door. “No… he didn’t make that clear really. It’s okay, he does want you to. Hold on. Good boy.” Damon pulled out his phone and called Ramsay’s cell. “Come on, come on…”

“WHAT? I AM TRYING TO FIND JEYNE!”

“Well, Reek’s ready but he needs you to tell him it’s ok, _explicitly_ so he doesn’t think he’ll be in trouble, ok?”

“Yeah...put it on speaker so he can hear me. Jeyne, I heard you!”

“Ok. Here you go, puppy. He can hear you.”

“Master?”

“Reek, sweetie...I am so proud of you. Are you playing nice with Damon? My lovely pet has permission to play and feel good with Damon...hear me, puppy? I love you and I trust Damon to not hurt you and make you feel safe...feel good. If you are very very good...Damon will let you feel so nice...and you don’t have to ask MY permission to come, honey. Good boy. I am going to play with Jeyne...I will come back with her very soon...if you need me, puppy...just have Damon call me. Okay?”

“Ok…” Reek cried. “I’m still yours, Master?”

“You are ONLY MINE. I am ONLY YOURS. Playing with other pets and Masters will NEVER change that, puppy. I promise. Forever and Always, right?” Ramsay heard a distant clank and started to sneak into the dark kitchen. “Master loves you, Reek. That will NEVER change, ever. You are mine forever, no matter what. Understand, my good boy?”

“Yes, Master.” Reek’s tight shoulders and burning stomach eased into the pleasant valium fuzz with Ramsay’s words. “I understand. I’ll be good. I love you too.”

“Thanks, fuckface! Don’t hurt my girl, Ramsay!” Damon concluded snatching the phone back.

“Welcome, cuntlicker! Don’t you hurt my boy, Damon!” With a  laugh, Ramsay hung up the phone.

“Feel better?” Damon asked softly. He pulled Reek’s boxers off.

Reek whined but nodded. “Um, sometimes Ramsay binds me when it's something new and I’m scared.”

Damon landed on his hands so he was on all fours over Reek. “Yeah, but. Where are you going to go?” He smirked and bent down to kiss Reek. He was trapped, Damon was like a human cage. Damon leaned over to go through Ramsay’s nightstand. “Here we go. We’ll go nice and slow, ok?”

 

Ramsay put his phone away and walked calmly, quietly into the kitchen. He went to the drawers and got out a steak knife, then started to stroll around the room, talking in a sing-song voice.

“Oh, girlie girl...where are you? Guess what I have? I have a toy you’d like so much better than just Damie’s large cock. You want to be a tough bitch, huh? Not a pet like Reek or Cub? Come on then...let’s play as if I can treat you like an equal...not a pet. You want this, sweetie? Huh, you want to see if you can take a Master down?”

Tapping the blade on every surface while talking and walking did the trick. Jeyne burst out of a cabinet and flew towards the darkness of the living room with Ramsay chasing her. She was silent, grim and desperate. Laughing, he chased after her. “Hey, where are you going? Turn and face me, come on, I thought you were tough!”

 

“You’re such a sweet puppy.” Damon hooked a finger through the ring in Reek’s collar and ran a hand through his hair. “Such a good, cute little boy.” Damon kissed Reek gently, then started kissing and sucking on his neck. His large, warm hand seemed to be everywhere as his other hand held Reek’s collar.

 

Jeyne wasn’t having fun anymore. She was scared, the fuzzy joyful feeling has switched for something else. Clumsy, drunk, she had no coordination.

With the shot of whatever new poison Maggie gave her running through her veins, she couldn’t even trigger herself if she wanted to. Ramsay’s monster was always right there, skin deep...hers was too but she couldn’t just yank it forth or put it away like he can.

He has the advantage and Jeyne hated it. She panicked, she smashed into things and every time, he was there. Ramsay had a huge grin that was just...wrong and his eyes glowed like a fucking devil. His voice was everywhere, she couldn’t escape it. Ramsay kept letting her go, just to slam into her again or tap her with the knife to make her run more. But his voice...it went with her.

“What is wrong, killer? Clumsy...I could slice your throat right this second, that is how close I am. Stop running, wanna see if you can fight me off? Why keep running? You can’t get away. You can’t hide from me. I have the knife, you have teeth and claws, hell, you can use a weapon, you know how to, right? So why keep running and hiding? Attack, killer, come on….”

Jeyne sobbed as she found herself right back where she started, huddled in the cabinet. “Aww...are you scared? Is it too much, girlie? Huh? I thought you were a fucking killer, thought you were gonna be my equal? This behavior….this is acting like a pet. Pets hide, they cry, they feel weak and scared and want to be taken care of. Pets run and crawl, not Masters. Guess you aren’t my equal after all, are you? Want to crawl to me and I’ll put the knife away?”

Jeyne curled herself tightly and held her breath. A second later the cabinet door opened and Ramsay hunched down, the blade playing across his fingers. “Hello, pet.”


	87. Take Me Down to Hell

“Such a good little puppy, aren’t you?”

Reek whimpered. “Please? Can’t you just… I’m not fighting.” He covered his face and rolled back into the mattress moaning.

“You like that?” Damon’s warm hand and squeezed everywhere between his legs. He picked Reek up and cradled him whispering while slick fingers ran between his cheeks coaxing him to open. “You like Damon to pet you?”

Reek felt guilty but admitted. “Uh huh.”

“It’s ok. Remember? Master said it's ok for puppy to play with Damon.”

“Uh huh,” Reek swallowed and melted more. “It’s ok…”

“Good boy.” Reek cried out when Damon inserted a finger. “Shh, tell me you’re a good puppy, Reek.”

“I’m a good puppy.” He moaned and relaxed a little around Damon’s finger.

“Good boy. What a gentle puppy. You like Damon to pet you?”

“Yes,” he said in a tiny voice, trembling.

“Good boy, Reek. Nice and easy. I’d never hurt such a sweet little boy. You’ll see.”

“Oh,” Reek twisted and rubbed his feet into the sheets.

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Damon smiled and licked his lips.

 

Jeyne stared at Ramsay and shivered. She watched the blade carefully and shrunk back from him and it.

“What's wrong, girlie? Oh, give a good show, try and attack me….take the knife from me...bite me! No?”

Slowly he crowded her until she was a tiny ball. Then she felt the sharp cold steel caressing her face. His voice was so soft now but it was somehow echoing in this little wooden cabinet. “I wouldn’t cut up a poor defenseless pet, Jeyne. But if you are no pet….if you are my equal...are you a pet, Jeyne?”

She nodded but said nothing. Ramsay smiled and nodded too. “Good. That is good.” He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the cabinet to throw her on top of the table, quickly climbing onto her. He sat over her so she couldn’t flee. “Now, use words this time. Are you a pet?”

Jeyne screamed, “I said I am a pet! What more do you fucking want?”

Ramsay slid the blade along her neck to the pulse then pressed down enough to nick her. “I want you to understand that you ARE a pet. Not just repeat the words.”

 

Damon pushed himself up to sitting against the headboard and brought Reek to lay on his chest. Reek looked around nervously, whimpering softly. Damon pet Reek’s hair and lubed his hard cock liberally. “Here we go. Nice and gentle. You’re so little aren’t you?” His bear paws wrapped around Reek’s ribs under his arms and lifted him as though he were a child.

“Oh!” Reek realized what was happening and squeezed his eyes shut as Damon pressed against him. “You’re too big!” he panted. “Ramsay’s the only… I’m not, I wasn’t really what people thought.” If it wasn’t for the Valium he was sure he’d be hyperventilating and watching this from outside of himself.

“It’s ok. Easy, gentle and slow,” Damon rumbled in a low, soft voice. “Why would I hurt a gentle little puppy? Is that the kind of person you’ve ever seen me hurt, Reek?”

Reek wiped his tears and cried out when Damon pulled him down. “No! No! You hurt other killers! Ah!” Reek grabbed onto Damon’s arms. “I can’t! Please!”

“Easy, easy. You’re ok. We’ll stop right here. Look, I have you.”

Reek looked down. “Oh my god, you’re holding me up?!” He started trembling violently. “Oh fuck! Please don’t hurt me!” Reek dropped his head and cried in shaking gasps.

“What’s wrong, puppy? You feel helpless?”

Reek nodded. “Yes. Yes! I am! Please!”

“It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. Look at me, Reek. Do I look angry? Do I look like I want to punish or hurt you? It’s only a lesson and not a lesson that hurts. It’s not a punishment. Once you start to let go it will stop hurting and start feeling good.”

Reek nodded. “Ok. I’ll try. I’ll try to relax and trust you.”

“Good boy, Reek. Your master will be so happy. You’re being such a very good puppy. When you trust me, being helpless for me feels good doesn’t it?”

“Please…” Reek dropped his head. “Please don’t break me down anymore.”

“You? Or _Theon_?”

Reek looked up at Damon pitifully. Damon let him slide down a little more.

 

Ramsay grabbed Jeyne by her hair and then slid off the table with her. A knife at her throat and his fist in her hair got her into the living room.  He threw her hard onto the broken couch and was there with the knife before she could run.

“You are just this...just a pet..right? Are you sure? Because you are still fucking yelling at me, ordering and deliberately antagonizing me. So are you sure you don’t want to fight with me instead?”

Jeyne refused to answer this time, shivering under his eyes and the damned knife. Ramsay smirked and said, “Let me show you that you really are a weak, helpless little girl that needs someone to care for her. You can struggle all you dare to…”

With a sadistic grin, Ramsay used the blade to cut off her sundress. When she tried to protest it, he forced a kiss on her. When she bit his tongue he bit her back harder. Then he had a hand squeezing her neck while the blade took turns with Ramsay’s tongue along her breasts.

“Stop! I don’t want-” Ramsay laughed then slapped a hand over her mouth. “It doesn’t matter what you want any more, girlie. A pet does what it is told, takes what is given and is grateful if her Master offers more. Still acting like this...I think it is a signal. I think you like my blade more than me...that is why you are so fucking provoking and not a good pet.”

The blade began to slide over her nipples then travel down her stomach towards…”No! Please! Ramsay, no! I’m a pet, a pet, please don’t..”

“I still am not convinced you BELIEVE that you are a pet.” To Jeyne’s horror, the knife slid gently between her legs. Ramsay’s eyes lit up with something that terrified her.

 

Reek moaned. His chest folded in and his round short nails dug into Damon’s arm. “Please, Master won’t be mad? It’s not bad?” It didn’t feel like cheating with Jeyne, but he didn’t feel like Reek either.

“No, puppy. I promise. Remember? Master said you can feel good and come for me. You’re just scared,” Damon soothed. His head rolled to the side. “Gods, you’re so little and helpless. You’re such a meek little puppy.” He let Reek slide all the way down to his lap. Reek yelped and squeezed Damon’s arms with his long thin fingers. Damon wrapped a hand lightly around his delicate throat.

“Please don’t choke me, sir,” Reek cried, blubbering. “Please? It scares me.” His narrow shoulders shook.

“Oh gods,” Damon muttered and licked his lips. “No, no, no. I don’t want to scare you, puppy. Oh,” Damon gritted his teeth and rolled his head back. “Here,” Damon wrapped his hand around Reek’s ribs again instead and started to gently lift him. “Damon has you, puppy.”

“Ah! Ah!” Reek kicked out in a panic.

Damon giggled. “I wonder what I get for winning the bet? I hope it's to fuck you again.” Reek whimpered, cowered in Damon’s grasp. “Don’t worry, puppy. Damon has you. Nice and gentle. It’s going to feel good soon. Aren’t you a pretty boy?”

Reek’s eyes rolled as Damon started moving him up and down in an easy, steady rhythm. “Uh… uh huh.”

“Good puppy. See? Is Damon so scary?”

Reek shook his head and gulped. “Nnn… nooo.”

“No, what, puppy?”

“No, sir,” he exhaled.

Damon grinned and bent to kiss Reek where he’d turned pink, on his chest and up his neck.


	88. Stop Telling Me the Truth

Jeyne was frozen in terror. “Please! Please, Ramsay! Not there!” Ramsay tilted his head and smirked at her.

“You look so scared, so helpless….are you, are you scared and helpless? Are you a scared and helpless pet now, Jeyne?” He was very careful to only slide the blade gently along her thighs and then her labia. “Careful, don’t move...I might slip.”

Tears ran down her face and Jeyne nodded. “I am a scared and helpless pet. Please...don’t cut me there, Ramsay...please? I’m sorry..sorry I was bad.”

“Are you really sure? If I move this knife away, will you try to bite or attack me? That is what an equal would do ..another alpha..or even a beta. But you...you aren’t even that. Look at yourself, crying, shaking, begging….that is true pet behavior. Do you want to be a good pet, Jeyne? Good pets aren’t hunted with knives, good pets aren’t hurt..”

It’s true, oh god, this is what I really fucking am...not a whore...not a killer...just...this...weak… “I want Damie...please? Can I go to him?” Ramsay shook his head. “No. I am running your lesson tonight, girlie. But we can call your Master if you’d like? Once you are feeling ready to obey and be a good pet, that is.”

Jeyne panted in fear as Ramsay moved the blade across her most delicate skin. “But...I am...good and obeying, I am a pet, I believe it now, Ramsay, please?”

“Do you really? We are going to find out. I plan on fucking you tonight, Jeyne. As a pet, you won’t argue or fight over it. I see that look in your eyes, you aren’t ready to be a pet yet, still? We’ll have to try harder then.”

 

Reek was panting as Damon started pulling him up and pushing him down a little faster. He was just being used like a fucking toy.

“Look at me.”

Reek’s swimming head searched around until it found Damon’s round sparkling eyes.

“Good boy. Who are you?”

“Please,  _ please _ ,” he moaned.

“No. Look at me. Who are you?”

“A pet,” Reek gasped.

“A pet, what?”

Reek’s head rolled back and he bit his lip. “A pet, sir.”

“Good boy. See what a good boy you really are inside.”

“Ah!” Reek clenched his slim fingers harder around Damon’s arms. 

“I have you. Don’t worry. What else? Who are you?”

“A… a puppy, s-sir.” Reek had blushed up to his glossy eyes.

Damon growled softly. “Good boy. What’s your name?”

“Please…” Reek sighed and moaned. All his fight had dissolved away.

“No.” Damon smirked playfully and held him up with one hand to smack his ass with the other. “Please is not what your Master named you, is it?” Reek sucked his lip in and chewed on it. Damon inhaled sharply and lifted Reek up off of his lap then laid him over it.

“What- Reek, sir! What are you… please! I’m sorry!”

Damon grinned greedily. “No, sweetie, you’re not in trouble. I know you like it. I see how you blush and hide your fucking half stiff little cock whenever Ramsay slaps your ass. I can’t fucking stand it. You’re such a pretty little boy. You’re such a perfect toy to play with.” Damon ran his paw over Reek’s ass squeezing and slapping. “I just want to get you more excited. Well… I just want to fucking do it too and I know you’re a good boy who will take it and love it for me.”

Reek whimpered and grabbed at the bed sheets as if he was in danger of sliding off into a void. Damon smacked him in the center bottom of his ass, just barely hitting his thighs. Reek grunted and squirmed, panting.

“Oh, ha ha, gods you’re fucking fun.” Damon sneered hungrily and squeezed his ass more roughly giving him a steady round of spankings. “Who are you?”

“Reek, Reek, sir,” he panted. His open mouth dragged across the sheets with every strike and his large eyes rolled up.

“Good boy.” Damon picked him and turned him, sitting Reek on his cock again. “Ok, time to come for me puppy. Be a good little puppy for Damon.” Reek swayed in his hold and starting moaning harder and louder as Damon used his body as a hot, tight rolling thing to jack off with. “Touch yourself. Touch your little puppy dick and come for me.”

Reek could only groan and obey.

“Come on, come on, boy. Come for Damon. Come on! Come on!”

“Ah!” Reek spurted on Damon’s stomach. 

“Good boy.” Damon started pumping him roughly.

“Ah, god!” Reek screamed. 

Damon finally slammed him down hard and came inside him. 

“Ah!” Reek’s eyes popped back open when Damon filled him. He whimpered and closed his eyes.

Damon pulled him up and pulled out of Reek then brought him to his wet chest. He pet Reek’s hair and softly told him how good and safe he was. 

Ramsay was in pure monster form right now and it was scaring the living hell out of Jeyne. She tried to scream for Damon, but Ramsay put the knife against her lips and shook his head. “No...no little girl. Big ole softy Damie isn’t coming to save you this time, honey. In fact he's probably fucking my puppy silly right now. He isn’t thinking of you right now, he wants to be with a REAL pet...mine.”

 

Reek’s eyes fluttered open when he heard running water. “What… I…” he tried to sit up but quickly sank back into Damon’s arm. 

“Shh, it’s ok. I’m just going to clean you up, that’s all. Real quick. Just a bath.” Damon crouched, keeping limp Reek in his lap until the water was warm enough. “I’m going to clean you and put you to bed. Good boy, Reek. Just relax.” 

Reek sighed and allowed his eyes to close as Damon started washing the sweat and come off of him. “Good puppy. Here, drink some water before bedtime.”

Reek nodded and opened his mouth. 

Damon grinned and brought a cup to his lips. 

 

A cry of pleasure came from upstairs and Ramsay grinned at Jeyne. “See? Why would Damon not want to experience what a REAL pet acts like? Reek doesn’t argue constantly, he doesn’t kick or bite or scream...he submits. Sometimes he cries and shakes and whines...but he surrenders and well, you hear the result. Maybe Damon wanted to try it so he can pretend it was you acting so well for him?”

Jeyne squirmed and cried, trying to deny these painful words, they hurt worse than if Ramsay had just used his fucking knife. Ramsay’s icy eyes became gleeful and malicious. “You never told Damon the truth. I’m glad because it would have been...awkward. But you never told him that I was a client of yours. Why not, I wonder? You would happily cause me trouble, drive a wedge between us...why not tell him? I have been thinking of that you know.”

Fuck the knife, Jeyne had to get away from these words, she had to. She wished she could trigger so that she could eat his fucking THROAT OUT!

“Ah ha! There it is! Yes!” Ramsay leaped off the growling girl and started to pace around her while Jeyne stood up and crouched. “You want to try, Jeyne? Huh? Why didn’t you tell him, Jeyne? Were you afraid he would ask me or you about all the dirty details? Did you tell him that I was one of the only clients you ever had that could truly make you orgasm? Were you afraid he’d find out what a true little whore you are? Does he know just how rough you like things?”

Jeyne wanted to attack and then his words hit again and she fled. She ran to the kitchen with her hands over her ears with no real direction but away. “Not done running yet? Sorry, girlie….no more running and no more fighting, remember?” Ramsay grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards. Then he threw her forward so she was bent over the counter. He leaned all his weight on her tiny frame as her feet dangled in the air, kicking frantically.

Her face was pressed against the cold Formica and she sobbed loudly. “Stop, please! Stop now! I surrender, alright? Please, I am a pet, I give in just stop!” Ramsay put his lips to her ear to whisper. “Do you know why I let Damon buy you? I’m going to tell you. Because I personally know just how rough you can take things. Because I knew your other clients and that you survived them too. So many of them break….not you though. Toughest little bitch in that whole place. Tough little whore. I figured you wouldn’t break on him. That since you came from a fucking brothel to a fucking real home….that since you went from whore to pampered spoiled pet that you would grateful. That you would bend gracefully. I didn’t get my money’s worth, girl.”


	89. Bend or Break

Jeyne was drooling and weeping, she knew what was coming. “Please, don’t..don’t...I’ll do anything else you want.” Ramsay laughed. “I remember exactly what I did that made you lose control, I bet you do too. Should I film it for Damon or call him down to watch? Or should we keep it private? It’s going to happen because I want it to. Because you are a fucking little whore and I want my money’s worth out of you one way or another. So should I scream for Damon or do you want me to keep it between us? Tell me or I will just start hollering for Damon and Reek to come watch a trick I taught you a few years back with a knife.”

“Don..don’t call him,” Jeyne whined miserably. 

Ramsay kissed her neck then and her skin crawled away. “Don’t…” He laughed and smacked her ass hard. “You are disgusted with yourself, not me, bitch. Haven’t you figured that out yet? Let’s see if you like it as much as you did back then. I’ll admit that it shocked me...even after flaying that small patch of skin on your arm for being a little bitch….you had still come hard for me. Remember yet? Do you remember being a skinned whore for me yet, Jeyne? Oh, wait...you never forgot. Did you?”

His fingers thrust hard into her without any preparation and she wailed. But it was a shock of pleasure in the pain and she shook with revulsion. “Please...not you...not this...don’t!” Ramsay whispered, “You. Have. No. Choice. I am doing this because I want to because you aren’t strong enough to stop me. You are going to bend or break, girl, I don’t really give a fuck which.”   

Jeyne sobbed and seconds later she was wet, swollen and she had such a great hatred for herself and for Ramsay. “I hate you. I hate you. I will never forgive you if you do this.” Laughing softly, Ramsay said, “I don’t care.” 

Then his fingers were gone and the knife handle was inside of her, pumping hard and rough. “Ride my knife like you did before, whore. Listen to you pant like a fucking bitch in heat. This is what you like, right?”

It only took a minute of Ramsay thrusting the handle while his other hand rubbed her clit before Jeyne came hard. “Good little whore. Is that what you really are? Or are you Damon’s pet? You will be one or the other. Pick.” 

He threw her onto the table, lifting her legs and slammed into her. Jeyne kept her hands over her face. And yet to her shame he coaxed her into another orgasm. “Whore or pet. Bend or break. I don’t care which but it’s the last choice you are ever getting, so be careful what you pick.” Ramsay shuddered as he pulled out and came onto her stomach. He did up his pants and then leaned over Jeyne. Waiting for her decision.

“I am a pet.”

“Are you sure about that this time?”

“Yes.” Jeyne looked up at Ramsay and he smirked when he saw her eyes. “Good girl.” She lay passively as he cleaned her up then carried her upstairs to his room. “Prove it to me, pet. Don’t make me have to repeat that lesson. Don’t ever let me see Jeyne the whore around here again, do you hear me?” Jeyne nodded and wondered when her skin stopped trying to crawl away.

He carried her into his room and looked to Damon. “Want your pet back, Damon?” He set Jeyne down and said, “Crawl to your Master. Show him that you are grateful and loving.”

Damon was stretched out on Ramsay’s bed watching tv. Reek lay passed out beside him, sleeping in the shirt Ramsay wore the other day. “Jeyne?” He sat up and climbed off the bed. “Are you ok? Come here, baby.” He knelt down and extended his arms. 

With a sob, Jeyne crawled forward fast and launched herself into Damon’s arms. “I love you, Master. I am sorry I was bad. Please, do you still want me? Please?” She pressed into him and cried.

Ramsay smirked and headed to see his sleeping boy. Stripping off his clothes as he went to his bed. “You tired my poor boy out.” He commented as he put Reek under the covers. 

“Yeah,  _ Ramsay, _ I tucked him in after a bath and gave him water and the shirt he asked for!” Damon scooped up Jeyne and rocked her as he pet her head. “Now he’s sleeping comfortably instead of a shaking crying mess. You’re fucking welcome.”

Jeyne wrapped her arms around Damon’s neck and whispered, “I love you. Your pet loves you, Master. Please, I will wear a collar, I’ll learn all the rules just don’t ever let me go. Promise me, Master, please?”

“Ok, sweetheart. Shhh, it’s okay, Jeynie Doll. I have you. Master’s right here. I’m not letting go. Let’s go to bed ok. Are you ok, baby?”

“Yes...I...think I really understand now. Please take me to bed, Master? May I just go snuggle with you, please?” Jeyne hid her face in Damon’s neck and held tightly to him. “Do you still love me? Please, tell me that I am your good girl? I want to be your good girl.” 

Ramsay lay next to Reek, idly stroking his hair while watching Damon and Jeyne.

Damon turned to Ramsay before leaving. “I won the bet, fucker! Think about how to repay me.” He turned and slammed the door. “Poor Jeynie. Let Master snuggle you. It’s ok, sweet girl. I have you now.” He kissed her head and squeezed her close.

Reek jumped when the door slammed. “Wha- what is it?” His hand slipped around to the back of the mattress feeling for a gun from another lifetime.

“Hush honey, it was just Damon the ass, slamming the door. You are okay, baby. Come here to Master, puppy. Let me hold you, my good puppy. I love you so much.” Ramsay used his most soothing tone.

Reek looked around and remembered the room and Ramsay’s voice. He crawled back to Ramsay and buried his face in Ramsay’s chest. “Was I good for you?”

Very gently, he lifted his puppy’s face to look at him. “You were amazing, puppy. That was the hardest lesson I’ve had to give and I was so worried for you. I am so proud of you, of how good you were, Reek. I love you so much, there was never anyone ever anywhere in the world for me but you. Did you know that?”

Reek smiled his little lopsided grin and crawled up to kiss Ramsay and wrap his arms around his Master’s neck. “Thank you, Master.” He wiped his eye and grinned. “I love you.” He curled up on Ramsay’s chest trying to wrap all his limbs around him. 

“Here is my wonderful little pet. Hush, I love you too, love you love you love you.” He nuzzled Reek’s neck playfully and wrapped his own self around his pet. “Think of me...dream only of me, puppy. You are safe and with your Master.”


	90. Climbing a Ladder with Broken Rungs

Reek glanced up when Damon carried Jeyne into the kitchen. Damon smiled kindly at him. He gave a little smile back. “Um, coffee? I’m making western-style scrambled eggs. There’s toast on the table.”

“Please! Jeynie, you want coffee?” Damon said softly.

“If..if you are okay with that, Master,” Jeyne answered in a very subdued voice. Her hands remained clasped in her lap and her eyes were down. 

“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t ok, silly girl,” Damon said softly with a warm smile. He gave her little kisses. “She’ll have one, Reek.”

“Ok…” Reek’s jaw bobbed and he looked to Ramsay like he wanted to ask something but shook his head and fixed their drinks. 

Damon grabbed some toast and shoved it happily into his mouth. “What ah’ ‘ou ‘onna ‘eh ‘ee ‘amsah? Huh huh.”

“What the hell did he say?” Ramsay asked Reek then he said cheerfully, “Good morning, Jeyne!” She flinched and politely responded instantly. “Good morning, Ramsay.” 

Grinning brightly, Ramsay texted Alyn.

**HEY STOP TRYING TO CONVINCE CUB YOUR COCK IS A PACIFIER AND GET TO BREAKFAST.**

 

**omg, that’s a GREAT idea!**

 

“Here you go, Jeyne,” Reek said softly. “I put lots of creamer and sugar in it for you.” He smiled at Damon and put his down. Then brought Ramsay his mug. “Master.” He went back to chopping peppers. 

Ramsay gave Reek a small smack on his ass as he walked away. “I think I just did a great favor to Alyn and a terrible new game for poor Cub.” He said, shaking his head. Sipping his coffee, Ramsay shuddered and decided not to think about it anymore. “Coffee is perfect as always, puppy. Those omelets smell amazing!”

Stretching, he grinned and said, “Hey, don’t forget to make sure Alyn gets that shot for her! Jeyne isn’t scared of a needle, is she?” He was amused with how she shuddered.

“Don’t be an asshole, Ramsay. Do you want me to do it, sweetheart? How about Alyn does it but I’ll hold you, ok? Quick pinch and it’s over, Jeynie. Eat some toast for me, baby.” Damon offered her a piece to bite from.

Reek was turning red up to his ears and hoped to hell no one could tell. Maybe if he didn’t turn around and tried to focus on why Jeyne seemed so broken… but he kept hearing Damon’s words and remembering things from last.  _ Pay attention to Jeyne!  _ “Hey, Jeyne, do you like mushrooms? I can’t remember?” he lied just to hear her voice.

Jeyne stopped nibbling on her toast to answer Reek. “Yes..or...Master, do I like mushrooms?” Ramsay burst into laughter.

Reek frowned. “No, it’s alright. I remember now.” Well, that fucking did it. Now he was too worried to be embarrassingly turned on. He sighed and started whisking the eggs. 

“Ramsay, this is simply too much,” Alyn remarked, stopping with Cub in the doorway. “You have REEK cooking and he’s not even WEARING an apron! I can’t put up with this lack of service much longer.”

“Well, you never wear anything sexy for me anymore. It’s like the spark is gone ever since you stopped wearing those assless chaps.” Ramsay replied.

Jeyne sipped at her coffee then leaned back into Damon. She had no urge to leave his lap. She kept her eyes down and was determined not to cry, not to do anything that could be misinterpreted.

“Well, buy me a stair-stepper, daddy,” Alyn spat and grinned. “Here you go, Cub. Stay here. Good boy.” He gave Cub his favorite blankie and patted his head. Alyn went to the fridge to get some juice. “Ramsay, stop smacking the poor boy’s ass in the morning.” 

He slammed the refrigerator door and started opening a kit he’d pulled out. “Is princess ready for her medicine? I really don’t fucking feel like getting a tetanus shot so I’d appreciate if you covered her mouth.” Alyn popped on gloves and came over with an alcohol wipe.

Jeyne whimpered softly and tears came. She kept her eyes down, she kept frozen, she pretended she wasn’t alive. 

Ramsay sighed and rolled his eyes. It wasn’t that bad, he didn’t even cut her up. Maybe she needed...he would think on it.

“Don’t upset Jeyne today,  _ Alyn _ ,” Damon growled. 

“Ooookay.” Alyn swabbed her arm and went back to get the needle. “Alright, here we go. And that’s it. Good girl.” Alyn patted her head. “Better?” he snapped at Damon. Damon just smiled and stared at him as he walked around the kitchen. 

Reek slid Ramsay’s plate to him, then Damon’s to him. “Here, Jeyne. I put ketchup on the side, weirdo,” he teased gently with a little smile.

“Thank you, Reek.” She said politely then with a nervous start she added, “I am very sorry how I treated you yesterday. Please forgive me.” Her eyes stayed down, her hands stayed in her lap. 

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s fine!” Reek said very softly. “I’m sorry too, ok?” Reek offered her a warm smile. He grabbed a plate for Alyn.

“Thank you, Reek. Could you make one for Cub with no vegetables, please?” Alyn grinned then went back to texting someone and petting Cub’s head. 

“Sure.” Reek adjusted his collar and scratched under it a little. “When is the wedding again? I don’t even know what day it is…”

Jeyne had not moved. She did not speak, her hands stayed down, her eyes stayed down. _ I am a doll. I am not here. I will be perfect, the china doll Damon wants. That Ramsay wants for him. I won’t be anything but a good pet. I won’t be the other. _

Cub pulled his binkie out and very soft but happily he called, “p..p..puppy!” He waved then put his binkie back in and lay back down, leaning his head against Sir’s calf.

Reek grinned and turned around. He got down on all fours so Cub could see him. “Hey! Good morning! I’m making some good food for you ok?” He waved back and went back to cooking.

Alyn warmed seeing his boy opening up and happy. He bent over to kiss Cub’s head. “Good boy. You’re so nice with puppy.” He pet Joff’s hair until he noticed Damon still staring at him. “What? Hey, if those shots broke your girl, it’s not  _ my _ fault!”

“She’s not broke…” Damon said coldly.  _ Broken in, maybe,  _ but he wasn’t convinced it would last.

Ramsay rolled his eyes and then slammed his fist on the table, causing Jeyne to jump and Cub to fly under Alyn’s chair, terrified.

Reek turned the burner off and went to kneel at Ramsay’s side. “What do you need, Master?” he whispered.

Ramsay smirked and pet his puppy’s hair. “I don’t call for my puppy that way, silly. That is how Damon calls to Jeyne. I snap or call for you, or pat my leg. Perfect, wonderful boy. Have I mentioned how I love that you are submissive, obedient and yet have such a wonderful personality?”

Reek grinned then chewed his lip. “I… you want me to finish Cub’s breakfast?”

“Yes, sweetie then take your meds and come let me feed you. Good boy.” Ramsay patted Reek’s ass as he stood up to walk away. “I love calling you to me, but I love seeing you walk away too.” He teased. 

Then he looked back over at Jeyne, frowning. “Hey, Reek? If we could give Jeyne a new name, what would it be?”

Reek tried to answer without turning all the way around. “A new… um… she always liked Harley Quinn. Remember? She’s little and cute and crazy… we watched a lot of superhero shows and movies.” He rubbed his pink neck.

“You torture your poor boy,” Alyn said with an excited grin. “New name, huh? Is that because the shots are actually working?” He leaned forward on the table. 

Reek finished Cub’s eggs and put them in a bowl. He crawled under the table and set it by his bed. “ _ Don’t be scared. You’re not in trouble. It’s ok. Try to eat a little for Sir, ok?” _

“What are you two so fucking happy about?” Damon grumbled over their heads.

Cub nodded and pulled out his binky. He whispered, “J..Jeyne b..bad? An..angry?” He scooted off the dog bed and right onto Alyn’s foot just in case of imminent binky theft. The thought upset him so much he did the unspeakable. He clutched the pacifier tight to his chest and yelled, “M..MY B..B…..BINKIE! J...J..JEYNE!..M..INE!”

“No, no, don’t yell. It’s alright.” Reek crawled a little closer and whispered. “Her master has her. She’s not being bad. She wants to be good. Look, Sir’s right there. He’ll protect you. Ok? Do you want me to stay with you until they calm down?”

Alyn’s hand came down to pat Cub’s head and stroke his hair. “A name change would help Cub. Then he could understand that mean crazy girl is gone and feel safe here.”

Cub leaned into Alyn’s hand and he nodded to Reek.


	91. A New Name

Ramsay grinned and set Reek’s plate and coffee down under the table. “Here you are, puppy. It is very nice of you to take care of the little one like that. When you want to come up, I expect you to snuggle me until I cry for mercy.” He winked at Reek then popped back up.

“A name change would help Jeyne. Jeyne has a past. She has a really shitty one and I think as long as she has this name she'll be conflicted. Confused. Jeyne doesn’t associate herself with anything good. Jeyne can’t be a pet easily because Jeyne was never meant to be one. However, we have this crazy little girl that wants to be a good pet, but can’t because Jeyne can’t. Let’s call your new pet Harley. That way she can still have her personality...she can be a crazy cute little girl, but one that can obey and submit and be happy to be a pet.” Ramsay grinned.

Damon chewed on a piece of toast a while. “What do you think, baby? I like that name. Do you?” He rubbed her back and smiled down at her.

Jeyne looked up for the first time since the night before. Meekly, she looked at Damon and asked, “If I have a new name, I can still be crazy...still be…” She had no way to say what she meant but hoped Damon could understand.

“You can keep your personality, little girl. No back-talking, no fighting, no bullying or antagonizing and if you do you will be punished. That doesn’t mean you have to be a robot or put in a coma. It means you need to behave or take your punishment. I want her collar to say 'Harley'.” Damon smacked Alyn’s arm. “Tell Skinner that since you’ve been texting him all fucking morning.”

“All fucking morning? I just got here!” Alyn muttered and passed the request along.

Jeyne nodded and slowly she grinned. “I like Harley. Reek knew the perfect name for me.” Then as if coming unfrozen she started talking faster and faster, her eyes got large and her hands climbed all over Damon’s chest while she babbled.

“I always loved Harley Quinn, I loved the Joker too! And I really want to see Suicide Squad because Harley is going to be in it and Reek promised he would take me to see it if I promised not to talk through it or yell or throw things! I wanna see Deadpool too! Can we go to see Deadpool, Damie?”

“Oh? The Joker won’t freak you out because he’s a little too much like a giddy sadistic psychopath who I won’t name because _he’s sitting down there_?” Damon asked grinning. “You better say you like the Hulk better.”

Giggling, Jeyne said, “I love this Hulk. Not the green one. Damie, I owe Cub an apology, can I go say I’m sorry. Otherwise, he’ll only know me as a binky thief.”

“That’s nice, Harley.” Damon kissed her and punched Alyn’s arm. “What did he say?” He let Harley go so she could climb under the table.

Alyn frowned at Damon for few moments before answering. “It will be ready tonight. She can’t wear it to the wedding. I don’t think Reek can either, but it would be easier to hide under a stiff shirt collar than a dress.”

Harley went under the table but was very careful to keep her distance from Cub. He saw her and instantly stopped eating. He grabbed his binky and crawled fast to hide it in Alyn’s pocket. “M...mine!..my b.b..binky! Th..th.thief! B...binky! M...m...mine!”

“It’s alright, Cub. Don’t worry. Be calm. Sir’s right there, puppy’s right here, right?” Reek sat cross-legged and drank his coffee, rubbing his head. “God I hope I didn’t start something,” he whispered, barely audibly to Jeyne… or Harley now.

Jeyne grinned and whispered back, “Thank you for the awesome name. Can you imagine what they would have thought up? I need to change my name like you did. I can’t forget my past either. This will help me stay a pet.” She turned to look at Cub and spoke very clearly but kindly.

“Cub, I am very sorry. I was wrong and bad to take your binky. I will be good now. I will never, ever try and touch your binkies again. I promise. I want to be a good pet and I want to be friends with you. Can you forgive me for doing such a bad thing?” Jeyne stayed still and hoped he would forgive her. She really did feel terrible about upsetting him so much when he was already so badly damaged.

Cub whimpered, but he nodded. “J.Jeyne...g..good?” She grinned and said, “Master gave me a new name. Harley. Harley is good. A good pet.” Cub tried to process that but decided to go to his main worry first. “N..no t...take m..my b..b...binkie! I f..for...forgive.”

Harley grinned and said, “Thank you, Cub.”

Reek smiled. “Are you ok now, Cub? Is it alright if I go?”

Cub nodded and gave his new crooked smile. “Th..thank y...you.” So much talking had worn him down. And he still had to process the girl and her new name. He inched away from them and got his binky out of Alyn’s pocket to stick in his mouth. Very timidly, he reached up and gave a very gentle tug to Alyn’s pants. He lifted his arms up beseechingly.  

Alyn stopped frowning at Damon to beam down at Cub and pull him into his lap. He hugged him and rubbed his nose against Cub’s gently. “Did you eat for me or did the pets keep you too busy, sweet little boy?”

Reek slid his plate out and put his mug on the table, then crawled out and stood up. He took his plate and set it by Ramsay’s then went to get his pills and a glass of water. “I can’t… wear my collar to the wedding… right?”

Cub pointed under the table to show that he ate most of his eggs. He wasn’t ready to do any more talking, the emotions and struggle have worn him out too much. He began to rub his head on Alyn’s shirt and clutched one of Sir’s arms as if an anchor.

Ramsay said, “If it can fit under the collar of your suit, you’ll wear it. I tried to make sure the tailor understood that. If it doesn’t work, I’ll have Qyburn put a tracker in your arm. I won’t risk your safety at a crowded wedding full of enemies...with your uncle after you and my father trying to use you as bait for him.”

Reek dropped his pills on the counter. “ _In…_ my… arm?” His tried to collect his pills with his shaking hand. “I’m sure I can wear it, Master.” He swallowed his pills and opened his mouth, lifting his tongue for Ramsay to see. He walked over to Ramsay and stopped. “Can I… I have to use the bathroom… please?”

“Sure, sweetie.” Then Ramsay grabbed Reek’s wrist and pulled him very close. “No razors, no sharp things at all, just in case that was your intent. And that means no cutting yourself anywhere. I am sure the tailor will hide the collar well. I don’t want to put anything in your arm, Reek, but I want you to be safe more than anything else. But I won’t just have it done, we can talk about it first, I promise.”

“Thank you, Master.” Reek faltered and got down on one knee to seek comfort. “No weapons, no hurting myself. I wish I didn’t have to go, but I know I do. I’ll try so hard to-” he tore away and sprinted for the downstairs bathroom to vomit. He couldn’t rip the image of Euron looking at him and seeing the leather out of his head.

Damon rubbed his fingers together at Ramsay, indicating he was owed some money and laughed. He patted his leg and snapped for Harley.

She had been under the table still, watching Reek with concern. As soon as Jeyne heard Damon’s hand on his leg and the snap she crawled out to kneel at his side. “Cub forgave me, Damie.”

“That’s very nice, Cub. Thank you.” He kissed Harley. She kissed him back and leaned into him. Then nibbled his lip, but was gentle.

Ramsay scowled at Damon and sneered, “Oh fuck off. He’s all sick and jittery now. Probably thought of you…”

He got up and went after his poor ill pet. He slipped into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. Going to stand behind his puppy, he wiped his forehead, neck and mouth with it. “Alright, sweetie. Calm down. You are safe….I will never let anyone hurt you. Do you want to come upstairs with me and we can talk about it?”

Reek nodded and tried to stand. “I’m sorry.” He pressed into Ramsay’s chest. “I’m ok. I know you won’t let him…” he sighed and wrapped his arms around Ramsay. “I can do it. I will. I promise.”

“As hard as it will be for both of us, I am going to let you act out Theon Greyjoy during the ceremony and reception. It will be a protection for you. And also, you have my full permission to kill Euron if you have to. And if I am lucky enough to get him into our basement, you may dictate whatever you want to happen to him.” Ramsay lifted his weak boy up and carried him.

“Reek isn’t feeling very good right now. Taking him upstairs.” He muttered as they went through the kitchen.


	92. Bullies Will Be Bullies

“Yikes, what’s Ramsay’s problem?” Damon mumbled.

“What’s _your_ problem? Don’t you have to get ready for work?”

Damon looked at Alyn with a sharp grin. “ _My_ problem? You’re just too fucking punch-able.” Damon laughed and punched Alyn’s arm again.

“Don’t do that when Cub’s in my lap! You’re going to traumatize him! I’m going to tell Ramsay-”

“Go tell Ramsay on me. He’s in a great mood, I’m sure he wants to deal with your whining,” Damon laughed. “Harley, can you help Alyn clean up? I have to get ready, sweetie.” Damon kissed and squeezed her.

She nodded but then as she stood up, she grabbed his large hand. “Are you gone all day? When will you come back?” Jeyne couldn’t bear the thought of having to obey a gloating Ramsay all day.

“I should be back for dinner. Be good for Alyn. I’ll see you before I leave, sweetheart.” Damon hurried upstairs to make up some lost time.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Alyn muttered. “Ok, Cub, lay down and rest in your bed for a little bit. Good boy. Could you wash dishes if I clear the table, Harley?”

Cub got down right away and curled up in his dog bed. He pulled up his blanket, sucked on his binky and half dozed. Keeping an ear listening for Sir’s voice.

Harley nodded and went to the sink with empty mugs. “Yes, Alyn.” She started to wash the mugs.

“Thank you,” he said rather kindly. Cub really did calm him down and make him happier. He ducked down to smile at his boy before gathering more plates.

Ramsay pulled Reek into the shower with him so they could talk while he got ready. “I really don’t want to bring you to this wedding...or me. I know how stressful this all is for you, puppy. I didn’t mean to scare you so much about the arm tracker. Does it really bother you that much? Worse than a collar?”

“I don’t know, heh, I guess it does. It seems…” he shuddered, “something under my skin… _inside_ my _body_ forever.” He started scratching his arm just picturing it. “Sometimes I just wonder how far things will go and where it will stop. I don’t know. I hope I can dance with you. You have to let me play for you, please? I always hoped, I don’t know, someone would, like,” he giggled at how stupid it was, “just bring one into the bar. Like my brothers give… gave a shit. Then, I don’t know, something stupid like little middle school girls dream about would happen. ‘Oh, the music stopped! The speakers broke! Cre-rr- Boss wants to hear a song!’ Then I’m like, ‘Oh? Well… I could _trryyy_ …’” he shrugged and rolled his eyes coyly. “Then you would think I was so cool. Does that sound great or what?” Reek blushed and scratched his head giggling. He spit out water. “Aww, I got shampoo in my mouth.”

Ramsay chuckled and pulled Reek close to nibble on his ear. “Silly puppy. Yes, you can play for me...and we can dance until your feet give out if you’d like. And I won’t ever put a tracker inside you...I wouldn’t want to do something that bothered you that much, puppy. My good boy...I wish I had more time… but I am already late.” He rinsed them both off, dried himself and his puppy.

He ran to get dressed and threw Reek a new pair of boxers he picked up. They were Batman ones this time. “Grabbed you some new ones now that you finally gained three pounds. Now I don’t have to worry that the wind will blow you away. Of course, next to Cub you are so huge I can barely believe you are so chubby!” He teased. “But I still want a few more pounds on you, Reek. Qyburn said five more at least before I can let you lift any weights.”

“Lift weights? Really! Ok! I’ll try to eat more… and not puke so much. Thanks!” He tried on the new boxers. “Could I wear your pajama bottoms today? Hey! If I gain five pounds can I get, like, big boy boxers? You know, just silk black ones,” he grinned biting his lip. “Youuuu should see me in silk! Think about it.” He watched Ramsay get dress and wished he didn’t have to leave. “I like wearing your clothes sometimes when they smell like your cologne and… like you, heh.”

Ramsay smirked and threw his flannel pajama bottoms at Reek. “Sure puppy, I like you wearing them. Five pounds and we can discuss silky black boxers. Want to walk down with me, puppy? Then you can ask Alyn to chain you wherever you would like. Or do you feel you don’t need your chain right now?”

“Um… no… I… maybe should.” Reek hurried to follow Ramsay and held his hand. “Sorry…” he shrugged and smiled nervously.

Ramsay carried Reek’s chain and grinned at his pet then stopped to kiss him. “Never be sorry for making such good choices for yourself, puppy. I am so proud of you, I am so happy with you, baby. Are you going to send me texts and silly selfies today? I hope so.” He swept Reek up and carried him into the kitchen, nibbling his neck the whole way.

Harley finished drying the last plate and put it away. Then she began to wash the counter and table down.

“Kay, baby.” Damon jogged over and grabbed her chin to kiss her. “Be good for Alyn, Harley. I love you. I’ll have my phone on me. I can’t really take calls but you can text me. Be a good girl and I’ll see you at dinner, ok?”

“Yes, Master. I love you.” Harley hugged him hard and tried not to cry. Things were still so raw.

Ramsay kissed Reek and set him down on his feet. “I love you, be very good and we can practice my dancing in the garden tonight, okay? You can get me well trained for this wedding dancing stuff.” He grinned at his lovely puppy and tousled the curls on top of his head. “I will get you to the hair salon first maybe...or by tomorrow.”

Alyn bent down to tell Cub, “Hey, we’re going to be in the big house today so I can watch the other pets do-” Alyn cried out and fell forward but caught himself after a loud smack clapped through the kitchen.

Cub screamed and scurried first under the chair then out to whimper and touch his Sir nervously everywhere to see where he was hurt. His binky got caught under his knee and shattered. A piece of the plastic cut into his bony knee, causing him to sob even harder. He ignored it to keep trying to pat Alyn everywhere to see if he was alright. His shaking increased and he began to wail loudly at it all.

“DAMN IT! Fuck, Cub, it’s ok. No, no, good boy. It’s ok. Aw, come here poor sweet Cub. Come here to Sir. Let me fix your poor little knee.” Alyn pulled Cub to him and lifted him up. “You’re an _asshole_ , Damon! What the fuck is your problem?”

“I told you my problem. Maybe you didn’t believe me. I heard you like spankings, no? Only giving them? I didn’t ask permission because, you know, you didn’t ask mine. You have a lot of opinions on what should be done with _my_ girl. You need to keep that shit to yourself and fucking defer to me with any little ideas you get in your fucking skull.” Damon rubbed Alyn’s head. “I still love you, though. We’ll fix it.”

“Don’t- RAMSAY!”

“ _Wamsay!”_ Damon mocked. “We’re late, shithead. Do your bitching later.”

Ramsay sighed and shoved at Damon. “Get the fuck outside and start the damned truck!” He made sure Damon left then he got the first aid kit and gave it to Alyn.

“I’ll talk to Damon today. But maybe you should really not antagonize him or Harley for a bit until he gets himself calm again. Sorry, you were hurt, little Cub. Oh, your binky is broken too. I will make Damon buy you more. Do you want Reek to run up to your place and grab a new one or you can get it? I don’t think the minute it will take you will be too long for them all. They are all being very well behaved today.”

“Thanks, Ramsay.” Alyn cleaned Cub’s wound and wrapped it up as Ramsay left. “Poor little guy.”

 


	93. Shaken Up

“Are you alright?” Reek touched Harley’s arm. He offered her a tissue. “I don’t think Damon understands how on-edge we all are. I know you just-”

“Reek, go get him a binky,” Alyn ordered. “Here,” he threw Reek a key fob. “There’s one in my car.”

“Oh. Yeah, ok.” Reek smirked apologetically at Harley and took off. 

Alyn texted the Frey’s that Reek was to go to his car and come right back. “All better, Cub. Poor boy.” Alyn hugged him and rubbed his bony back.

Harley watched Reek go and glared at Alyn but said nothing. She put the last mug she found away, slamming the cabinet. Cub jumped and burst into tears again then stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“Hey! Easy!” Alyn snapped. “My poor boy. You’re so sensitive. What a stressful day. Don’t worry Cub, Sir is here.” Alyn picked his Cub up and carried him to the living room. “Let’s listen to some nice music you like, little boy.”

Reek hurried back. “Here, Alyn.”

Alyn looked up at Reek then at the binky he offered. “Wash it.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry.” Reek went to wash it in the sink. 

“Stay.” Alyn followed Reek into the kitchen. 

Cub sucked on his thumb and watched Sir leave. His music was on and that helped. But he heard Sir’s tone and saw that look in his eyes. It was very bad, that was a hurting look. Cub knew it wasn’t for him but it was still terrifying. Was it the big smash he was giving it for? Or puppy and Jeyne/Harley? He hoped it wasn’t for the puppy mostly, even though he felt bad for new name girl.

Harley went over to Reek as soon as he came in to wash the binky. “Hey, can we ask to go upstairs and talk, maybe? I had such a fucked up day and night...and I really need to just get some input on shit. I..I’m so scared and I want-”

“Reek,” Alyn interrupted.

 Reek looked from Harley to Alyn and back. “Yes?”

“Damon said you call address him as ‘sir’ now. I was just wondering why you don’t show me the same courtesy? Do you think Damon’s  _ better _ than me?”

“No! I- shit, I meant to ask Ramsay about that. I don’t… I’m not sure-”

“Do you think that  _ you’re _ better than me?”

Jeyne cut in. “Hey! It isn’t fair! You have Cub call you Sir. That would be like Cub having to call Ramsay and Damon Master.”

“Hmm. But it’s fine for Damon? What if Cub calls me Master then?”

“I would… I need to ask Ramsay. Here. It’s clean. Please let me ask Ramsay.”

“Ok, Reek. That’s fair.” Alyn smiled and took the binky to Cub.

Reek made a wide-eyed ‘the fuck was that?’ face at Harley. “Let’s go upstairs and talk.”

“Finally! Yes..and we can hopefully stay the fuck out of Alyn’s way. I think Damie went too far in his bullying.” She grabbed Reek’s hand and dashed for the stairs.

“Reek!” Alyn grabbed his arm as they passed and pulled him back. “I need you to calm Cub. It’s been too much for him today. Be a good boy and let him pet puppy.”

Reek lowered his head and looked up at Harley apologetically. “It won’t take long I’m sure he’ll nap soon. Then I’ll call Ramsay and I’m sure we can talk.”

Alyn pulled him away and pointed to the floor by the chair he’d put Cub in.

 

Jeyne laid on Damon’s bed and giggled at the joke Reek sent her. 

**Omg, we knew guys like that too! Is Cub almost asleep YET? It's been a fucking HOUR!**

 

Cub whined and grabbed the pillow beside him on the chair. He looked at the pillow, then at the puppy. The puppy already brushed his hair, braided it, danced and he sees puppy texting again. Why doesn’t puppy want to play with him? Maybe Cub has bored Reek. In a creative stroke of near genius, Cub gives a crooked smile and throws the pillow. “P..puppy..f...fe...fetch?”

 

**Oh, god. Now he wants me to play fetch. :( I gtg brb.**

 

“Ok, hold on, Cub.” 

 

**Master, how long do I have to be a puppy for Cub? I don’t mind, but Harley needs some comfort too. Also- Alyn wants me to address him as ‘sir’ - felt weird without you there to agree so I asked to ask you first and he said that was ok.**

 

Reek looked his text over a few times before sending it to Ramsay. He smiled at Cub. He really did like him, and he loved making him happy, but Harley was really hurting and Cub was fine now.

“Ok. Let’s play for a little bit. Then you nap and I’ll go upstairs.”

Alyn frowned and headed upstairs first.

Ramsay read the text from Reek and swore out loud. “Damon, you sent Alyn straight into fucking prickdom, you know.” He texted Reek fast.

REEK, YOU ONLY CALL MY FATHER SIR. I AM GOING TO CALL ALYN NOW. OF COURSE YOU NEED TO BE WITH HARLEY TOO. I LOVE YOU, PUPPY

Ramsay called Alyn.

Alyn’s phone went off on the couch. Reek looked around for Alyn. “Oh, that’s not good.” He turned around to smile at Cub. “Want to see a funny game? I have to take S- uh, Alyn his phone. It’s like fetch but he didn’t throw it. I’ll…” He closed his eyes and jangled his ankle. The clanging of the chain assured him it was still there. “Nevermind. ALYN! YOUR PHONE IS RINGING,” he called.

“Welp, I guess you can’t throw the pillow too far, huh?” Reek grinned haplessly.

 

“Just what are you doing,  _ Harley _ ?”

Harley looked up startled then said, “Just texting Reek while he plays with Cub. Then he went to play fetch so I just figured I’ll send him some jokes to see. I am allowed to text Reek, Damon said so.”

The name ‘Damon’ sent his teeth on edge. “Well,  _ Damon  _ upset and hurt Cub just as he was starting to get better. Reek helped him get better, so I really need him right now and I need him to focus on Cub. Don’t text him until after lunch. Maybe Cub will be fine by then. Understand?”

Harley frowned. “Yes...but I really do need to talk to Reek soon. I had a really bad day and night...he is my best friend, the only one I can talk to. Cub has you...Reek and I only have each other. Please, can I just have at least an hour with him for sure after lunch?” She tried to remember to be polite, to not argue at all and was rather proud of herself for it.

Alyn smiled. “Ok. As long as Reek doesn’t get in trouble. Hey, you can always talk to Walda or me.”

“Oh...uh...thank you. But this is way too personal for anyone but Reek. It’s..” Harley started to turn bright red. “I..” Harley didn’t know if it would help, but maybe it would let Alyn understand how badly she needed to speak with Reek.

“Last night...Damie..and Ramsay...they had a bet. They won, we lost. I lost really, really badly. I just want to talk to Reek about it...Ramsay really...scared me...and Reek had fun but I know Damie scares him...but I...please. I don’t want to go into detail, but that is part of why I need to really talk to Reek.” 

“Wait… Ramsay… did he torture you? Why did Damon hurt Reek?” Alyn looked concerned and leaned in the doorway.

Harley got tears in her eyes and shook her head. “They felt we didn’t understand we were pets..they...switched to see who could get the lesson across quickest without causing hurt. Well...Damon didn’t hurt Reek but I know how much he scares Reek just by being so big and loud. And...Ramsay….he sort of cheated. But Reek and I were fucked physically and mentally alright. We won’t forget our place now, I guess.” Her voice was bitter but soft.

Alyn laughed and cupped his hand over his mouth. “Nice… yeah. Ok, after lunch.” Alyn stormed downstairs.  _ Really? Really? Ramsay can rape and torture Jeyne, Harley, whatever, but Alyn can’t spank her when she’s being a dangerous brat? _ “DAMN IT!” He bellowed in the entryway.

Reek dropped the pillow and crawled over to Cub. He grabbed his phone and held it close. Cub heard his Sir so loud and angry and it took him back somewhere terrible. He saw blood and his own flesh torn away while Alyn bellowed like an enraged bull. The terrible bad boy had tried to bite Alyn again with his sharp jagged broken teeth. He hurt for a very long time that day….


	94. Explode or Implode

Cub screeched and hid under the broken couch, shaking, sucking his binky.

Alyn spun and came raging into the living room. “WHAT DID YOU DO, REEK?”

“What?” Reek crawled back on the floor. “No! I would never- he heard you and got scared.”

“SHUT UP!” Alyn grabbed his head.

“Please,” Reek whispered meekly, “you’re scaring him.”

Alyn turned and grabbed the ring on Reek’s collar to pull him up to his knees. “You don’t fucking tell me what to do. That’s why you called Damon sir? Because you were FUCKING him?”

Cub was beyond scared now. He heard Sir yell at the puppy and he covered his head with his arms. Urine streamed down his leg out of sheer horror as he heard that painfully low grow.

Harley heard the screaming and tried to text Damon fast, then she started to run downstairs to help Reek.

MASTER! ALYN IS REALLY SCREAMING AT REEK. HE IS REALLY ANGRY TODAY AND TAKING IT OUT ON REEK! AND HE WON’T LET US BE NEAR EACH OTHER UNTIL AFTER LUNCH.

Harley stopped at the edge of the living room and stared at Alyn looming over Reek, holding him by his collar. “Don’t hurt him! Please, if you are mad at Damon and Ramsay, don’t take it out on Reek!”

Reek slowly put his palms in the air. “I’m sorry. I don’t tell you what to do, Alyn. I know that. I swear I would never hurt Cub. Please, you know I wouldn’t.”

Alyn’s chest heaved but he released Reek’s collar. He sighed then took a deep breath. “Ok. Ok. Everyone calm down. I’ll calm down. Just… I just need to think. Give me your phones and I’ll leave you alone with Cub and calm down.”

Reek exchanged a horrified glance with his best friend. “I… I don’t think I’m allowed to… I’m supposed to text Ramsay and send him photos.”

“Reek. I understand I have an anger problem and I’m trying to calm down so don’t _fucking argue with me!_ ”

Harley is trying so hard to be a good submissive pet, but there was enough Jeyne left to know this wasn’t right. Why would Alyn want their only connections to their Masters? And yet, arguing wasn’t an option...so Jeyne provided an answer since Harley had no idea what to do. So she took her phone and ran to lock herself in Damie’s room to call him for help.

As Jeyne flew up the stairs, she didn’t see Bob until the last second. She tried to leap over him but tripped and rolled across the hallway rug. Scrambling to her feet, Jeyne ran for Damon’s room trying to call him at the same time but she couldn’t concentrate enough to find the right number.

“YOU ARE MAKING ME BE JEYNE! PLEASE STOP!” She ran into Damon’s room and turned to slam the door shut.

Alyn’s hope to calm himself with Cub was slashed into pieces as Jeyne ran, flipping the rational switch off in his mind and sending him hunting. He bit back a grin and took off after her, jumping over Bob and nearly reaching the door just before it shut in his face.

“JEYNE!” He pounded on the door then put his forehead against it. His palm slid down the cool door and he laughed shaking his head. “Ok. Ok. Just open the fucking door and we’ll calm down. Just open it _now._ ”

Jeyne wanted to be Harley, she wanted to be good but she was panicked. “I..I want to and I will...but let me call Damon first, okay? Please? Then I will open the door and be a good girl, be Harley. Just let me call Damon first?” Her fingers shook as she tried again to press her code into the screen.

Alyn growled and pulled the key from his pocket. “Damon? DAMON!” He unlocked the door and flew in to knock her to the ground and wrestle the phone away. “WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT YOU TO CALL DAMON! YOU’RE TRYING NOT TO BE JEYNE? I’M TRYING NOT TO FUCKING KILL YOU! HELP ME THE FUCK OUT! YOU STUPID BITCH, THIS IS ALL DAMON’S FAULT! ALL OF IT! _GIVE ME THE PHONE!”_

She looked at his eyes and it was worse than Ramsay or Damon’s. Because Ramsay might flay her, Damon will assuredly whip her again someday…Alyn might actually kill her. Oh my god, is this what Joff looked at when he became Cub?

Jeyne, Harley, it didn’t matter, she let go of the phone and went still. Like prey waiting to see what the predator will do.

In a very small voice, she pleaded, “Here..have it. I’m sorry. Please, I’m very sorry. I won’t be Jeyne, I want to be good, Alyn. I’m sorry.”

“Good, good.” Alyn took the phone and sat beside her on the floor panting. He clutched his skull and wondered how the fuck he could fix this. “Alright. Alright. We’re going to chain you here. I’m going to help Cub and then…” _Reek. Reek has his fucking phone._ Alyn sprinted downstairs in a mix of rage and panic screaming Reek’s name.

Jeyne waited only a moment before running into Ramsay’s room hoping to find an extra phone. She knocked things over and slammed drawers uncaring, Reek will get hurt or she will if Alyn is like this.

“GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING PHONE!”

Reek put his hands up and tried to block Cub. “Ok, Alyn. You’re the boss. Here. Ok?”

“Good. Sit down.” Alyn tried to go through the phone to see what he had sent when he heard the banging upstairs. A cold smile spread over his face. “Good boys. Stay.” He took both phones with him.

Reek wanted to tell Alyn that Ramsay had been calling, but he remembered his father well enough to know better. He kept his eyes down and his mouth shut until the storm passed. “Don’t worry, Cub. Almost all better,” he whispered and pet Cub’s hair. “He said you were being a good boy, ok? Cub’s not in trouble. It’s ok. Please don’t cry. Puppy’s right here with you.” Reek wiped his own eyes and laid his head by Cub’s.

Cub shook and knew it wasn’t okay at all. Sir was going to hurt the new name girl. Then he might hurt Reek if his smile hasn’t gone away yet. That bad smile. The bad laughter is next and that might make Cub soil himself again. And that smile and laugh will come for him. It will anyway, his boxers are wet, there is a wet spot under the couch. He sobbed for all three of them under Alyn’s smile.


	95. The Joker

Alyn slid against the wall up to Ramsay’s door. “ _Jeyne_ ,” he whispered. He bit against his sharp smile. His thick callused hand ran down the door frame in a sensuous caress. His smile widened against his best efforts. “You. Need. To. Crawl. To. Me.”  His head rolled back and he licked his front teeth. His chest was slowly heaving as he leaned into the doorway.

Jeyne had spun from searching the dresser and lost her breath in fear. Those fucking eyes were back and every single bit of Alyn’s frame screamed danger. There was nowhere to go. If she tried to run he would be on her in a second. She couldn’t trigger herself enough to be able to survive a fight with him.

With a whimper and a bit of hesitation, she got on her hands and knees. I am Harley, I am a pet, if I act like this maybe he’ll just chain me and go away. She started to crawl towards Alyn, finding herself cringing and trembling as she got closer.

“Good. Good.” Alyn nodded and relaxed a little. “Good Harley.” He knelt down and grabbed her by her hair, without pulling. He sat on the floor and started panting again, holding her hair tightly. His head rolled back to look at the ceiling and he exhaled loudly. “I have to let the sh- ha ha, the shaking stop. Stay low and quiet.”

Harley inched lower until her chest and stomach touched the rug. She dared not move more than that and did not move her head from his grasp. Her eyes went low and she bit her lip to stay silent. She couldn't control her own shaking and his laughter was wild. The same wild she heard from him in the basement. Sobbing without sound, Harley prayed for him to calm down and go away.

After a moment, she peeked up at that sharp wide curved smile and it hit her. In an effort to try and calm him by making a joke, Harley said softly, “You look like the Joker...I am waiting for you to ask me why I am so serious.”

Alyn turned to look at her so slowly as his smile slowly bled out into a wide grin. “I know. That’s why Damon hates me.” He pulled her head up by the roots of her hair and brought her closer so he could pet her face. “He knows what we are, all of us. Ramsay doesn’t understand yet, ha ha! He will!” He jumped up quickly hugging her to him and covering her mouth. “Be very, very quiet, Harley,” he whispered. “I’ll put you to bed. You’re doing so well. Be a good quiet girl.”

“Reek,” he called in what sounded like his normal voice, “please clean up Cub as well as you can. I’m having a talk with Harley. Good boy.” He giggled under his breath and carried the tiny girl into Damon’s room.

Harley saw Skinner peering through the crack in his door holding a finger to his lips and nodding before he slipped back into his room.

She tried hard to stay limp and very silent. She didn’t dare try and bite his hand, not while he was like this. Harley blinked at Skinner to let him know she understood. She hoped he got help in time, but Harley doubted it. Maybe once he has calmed from kill to whatever, she shuddered, Harley can make him see reason.

“Ramsay,” Skinner whispered from the back of his room, “please let Damon come home. Alyn’s having an episode. He tried to stop but... it didn’t work.”

 

Ramsay called Skinner back. “How bad is he?”

He swayed and staggered then glared at Damon. “For fuck’s sake, can’t you stand on a boat without tilting us into the fucking water? I am trying to find out what the fuck is going on at home!”

“Alyn’s slipping into his Joker psycho mode. I’m going to try to sneak down to the basement and get the anti-smash gun. Gods, he left the door open,” Skinner whined with a shaky whisper.

Ramsay asked carefully, “Okay, use the gun if you have to. Skinner, where are Reek and Harley? Are they safe?”

“I… he took Jeyne into Damon’s room and it just sounds like he’s talking. Reek and the other boy are safe downstairs. Who the fuck is Harley?”

“Harley is Jeyne! It’s her new pet name. Fuck, is that what Alyn said? Did he carry her into a bedroom saying he was going to talk? Set off like that, he isn’t talking...fuck!”

Ramsay tried to calm himself then said, “Okay, make sure that Reek and Cub are safe. Use the gun if you need to, don’t try and talk or reason with him, it will only set him off worse. We will get back in an hour or so, as fast as we can.” He knew the last thing he needed to say will not sit well with Damon, but it was needed.

“Skinner, buddy...I know this sounds fucking awful..but if you can’t reach Alyn...listen to what is on the other side of the door, okay? If it sounds like he is killing her...or truly injuring her...call my father or Locke. Otherwise...at least rape isn’t as unfixable as death, okay? Are you hearing me, Skinner?” He hung up the phone.

Damon jumped up so fast he fell out of the boat. His head popped up a few seconds later from the frigid water. “WHAT?”

 

As soon as Alyn shut and locked the door, Skinner started to creep downstairs.

“I’m so glad you understand.” He took Harley to Damon’s bed and crawled over her. “He doesn’t understand you at all. You two don’t make any fucking sense but I see who you are. I understand. I’m strong enough to handle you. And you see me. You’re stronger than poor Cub. He was never really a killer like us, sick like we are. I know how it is to be so conflicted and how fucking amazing it is to let go.” Alyn grinned brightly and moved her face one way then the other. “Tell me you need me to fix you.” His grin spread into a wide slit as his eyes grew larger.

Harley was beyond panic and heading towards hysteria. She had to reach him, had to speak but carefully now. “I...Damon loves us both. He does. And I want to obey you...but I am not allowed to...do anything without my Master’s permission. Cub wouldn’t do that without your permission. Please...I am trying to be Harley, what you all wanted me to be.”

“Now you’re being so good, ha ha! That’s because you RESPOND to me! Don’t worry! I have the perfect solution, ha ha!” Alyn jumped off the bed and pulled out her restraints. “Play dead for me, Harley! Be still and quiet while I make sure you’re safe. We could have a life together. We’ll have so much fucking fun!” He jumped on top of her and started cuffing her wrists.

“Damon wants you to HIDE who you are and LOCK IT AWAY! BUT IT HAS TO COME OUT SOMETIME OR IT WILL COME OUT AT THE WRONG TIME! RIGHT? You understand! I understand! The fucking come stain on the sheets understands, but Damon can’t. I love him too, Harley, Harley, Harley Quinn. I really do, and I don’t want you to hurt him and you don’t want that either. We’re like fucking twins! Isn’t that nice?! You think he let you fulfill your potential? He doesn't  WANT to control you! He doesn’t WANT you to be a weapon! See? But you could come killing with _me_! You can be my pet here as Harley and my partner out there as Jeyne! You could make some fucking money for yourself!” Alyn threw his hands up to exclaim, “SO MUCH FUCKING MONEY! HA HA HA!”

He grabbed her ankle and put a cuff on that.

Alyn was fucking delusional and Harley had no idea what to do. “Please...what about Cub? He doesn’t like me yet..he is afraid of me...this won’t make him like me any better. And Damon and Ramsay will be mad at you, I don’t want them mad at you. Damon will smash everywhere and…” She faltered, that wasn’t going to help. If anything, he seemed to get even more upset looking.

Harley knew there was no way out of what was about to happen. “Please...I’m very scared of you right now…I know you are a killer all the time, I can only bring mine out with help. I...I am just a pet right now and I’m really frightened of you hurting or killing me.” She confessed miserably, as she made sure that her limbs stayed limp. It was killing her to not try and run or fight against him restraining her.

“ _I_ SHOULD HAVE GOT YOU! _ME_ !” Alyn finished binding her ankles and jumped up to stand on the bed high above her. But Ramsay took DAMON! He always takes DAMON! It doesn’t make any sense! I do love Damon but he’s not a fucking killer like you, Ramsay and I! He’s like REEK see? No, hee hee, like Theon, and Jeyne is like me. Damon and Theon will do what they have to and cry about it because they don’t want to hurt anyone, but Ramsay and I are _different_ . We _need_  it! We enjoy it! I’ll show Ramsay! Everything will be great! It’s all going to be PERFECT now! FINALLY! Kill you? KILL YOU?” Alyn burst out laughing so hard he fell back onto the bed.

“Why would I do that?! You’re my soulmate! We can help raise Cub together! Reek will be his puppy! IT’S A HAPPY MOTHERFUCKING FAMILY, HARLEY! DON’T TELL ME IT'S NOT EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED, MY LOVE! Then I’d have to CUT YOUR LYING TONGUE OUT!” Alyn started laughing wildly and pulled down her underwear.

Harley sobbed but didn’t dare to oppose anything he said. “Please, just don’t hurt me?” She almost saw Jeyne in her mind slap her hard on the head. _What the hell are you doing, woman? Fine, we aren’t a whore anymore...but you’d better decide to get back into the groove fast to survive this. If he thinks for a minute that you are resisting his fantasies..you might end up dead or like Cub downstairs._

She took a deep breath then Harley closed her eyes and Jeyne opened them. _I know what he likes to see in a pet...I’ve seen it...but he also gets turned on at how dangerous I can be…here goes my fucking soul, but Damie will fix me when he gets back, I trust in that._

In a breathless voice a little naughty girl trying to be good tone, Harley quipped, “But..if you cut out my tongue, I can’t use it on you.” She instantly forced a blush and the tears were quite real. “I...I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be disrespectful, Sir, I just...was trying to be funny.” Jeyne thanked the sweet gods that she read every comic, saw every cartoon, saw every movie that ever showed Harley Quinn.

Alyn grinned and popped up to kiss her. He inserted himself in her roughly and started thrusting. “You’re perfect. We’ll be so happy together. Tell me you belong to me.” He fucked her without any control over himself, wildly and passionately.

Harley moaned, sobbing and whined out, “I..I belong to you.” _Never,_ _not ever_ and then the worst thing happened. The combination, the dreaded fucking combo of fear, pain and pleasure hit. _Oh god, no...forgive me Damon, please, I would never…_

She started to squirm and pant, shaking her head in silent, horrified denial.

“I knew it,” Alyn growled. He grabbed her face roughly with both hands and squeezed. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and laughed as he kissed and bit her, pounding her harder.

Harley screamed into his mouth, in rage, lust and shame, then thrashed hard, growling. Now the trigger shows up and it's too late. She can’t think of killing when she is trying to ride waves of sharp aching pleasure. But she did bite him back, shredding his bottom lip, lost to that feral monster or to the whore, she wasn’t sure anymore.

 

Ramsay drove as fast as he dared to on such narrow roads, taking every shortcut he can to reach the house.

“Fuck my father for making us dump bodies so fucking far off. A Kraken should lay in the ocean my fucking ass! Like anyone gave a fuck about Wy...eh, what is his fucking name again? Whatever. And you! Damon, this is your fucking fault! You bullied the hell out of Alyn and look what happens! You are going to fix this when we get home. I don’t know WHAT THE FUCK THE TWO OF YOU ARE THINKING! YOU WANT TO FUCKING CHALLENGE EVERYONE ALL OF A SUDDEN? LOOK WHAT IT GOT YOU! If you are lucky, Harley the pet gave way to Jeyne the whore so she can stay alive. When we get home, you set him fucking straight. LET ME EXPLAIN THE FUCKING HIERARCHY AGAIN! ME, RAMSAY, THE FUCKING LEADER, UNDERSTAND? THEN YOU, THEN ALYN. HAVE YOU FUCKING GOT THAT? MAKE SURE ALYN HAS FUCKING GOT THAT TOO.”

“I’m not- ME? Calm down! Reek is fine so just calm the fuck down, Ramsay! Alyn would NEVER kill MY PET. I don’t care if he IS having an episode. YOU started this shit with that fucking basement stunt! You think Alyn was just ‘triggering’ Jeyne with all that shit he said? That was real! He thinks you see me as incompetent, soft and weak BECAUSE THAT’S HOW YOU TREAT ME! He was acting as your fucking co-conspirator both you and that witch treating teaching me a fucking lesson about how I can’t control my pet. GEE, RAMSAY, WHY DID ALYN GET CONFUSED? YOU SAID I HAVE TO BE _THE ALPHA_ TO CONTROL HER! I specifically fucking asked you that and you said yes! And why not? Why not? I’m bigger than you, I’m older than you and I’m always the one keeping shit it order like I will right now!”

Ramsay went very silent and the currents of danger flowed from him. When he spoke his voice was silky soft. “I expect you to be her alpha. I expect you to keep Alyn in control and I expect you to remember exactly who the fuck I am. Or the least of your worries will be Harley or Alyn.”

Damon leaned back in his seat and stared at Ramsay in disbelief. “Who the fuck you are?” He turned to look out the window and shook his head.

Alyn unchained Harley’s cuffs. “I have to check on Cub. He’s so weak and scared.” He paused by the door. “He hates to see me like this… do I look calmer, baby?” His bright hazel eyes shined and his smile was bloody.

Harley looked at him and curled to her side, then gave a strained grin. “Uh..well, if you want Cub to cry for the next four months, you can go just like that. But if you want him calmed down, maybe you should wash the blood off your face. He won’t find bloody skin as alluring as some of us do, Sir.”

She swallowed hard and ventured, “Can I come downstairs with you, please? I need to make lunch for us all and I’m really thirsty. Worn out I guess.” Harley gave a becoming blush and made sure her voice and eyes were submissive and yet playful at the same time. All she wanted to do was scrub herself in the shower and get to Damon. Harley tried so hard to not cry.

“Oh, thanks.” Alyn walked back to the bed and crawled over her. “ _We’re gonna be real fucking good for each other._ What’s something you always wanted to do that Damon thought you were too fragile to handle? You wanna rob a store or something?” He kissed down her neck and bit hard into her shoulder. “I’ll get Ramsay this beautiful knife set I know he’ll love and we can find Damon a new, soft, weak little plaything. I want him to be happy and you. You believe me, right? I’m going to fix everything. I have so many ideas I’m almost frozen by them.” He bit her nipple just hard enough to bruise. “My blood looks so fucking hot on you, but I better wash up, I guess.” He licked up from her breast to her earlobe which he chewed and pulled in his teeth. “Check on our boy and puppy, babe.” He headed for Damon’s bathroom.

“Yes Sir,” Harley whispered and was trying so hard not to screech in pain. Her whole body ached and felt gnawed upon and wrecked. She looked at herself, at the bloody bite marks, the bruises and shivered. As soon as he left the room, she got up and ran to throw on one of Damon’s longest shirts. Then she ran downstairs, not caring how she looked. She saw Reek and just started to sob.

“Jeyne!” Theon only saw his friend in pain and opened his arms. “Come here, come here! Please! It’s ok!”

“Hey, keep your voices down.” Skinner’s hand was shaking as he brought the dart gun into the living room. “If he’s alone I’ll go-”

“Give it to me and unchain me,” Theon demanded.

Skinner looked to Harley and shrugged his shoulders. “I… I just do intel…”

“I know. And I’m good with a gun. Don’t worry, uh, Harley. It’s all over. Skinner called them, they’ll be here soon.”

“No, you don’t understand. He is very fucking delusional and deadly right now. He thinks he is My joker and I’m HIS Harley Quinn. He thinks I should be with him and not Damon. He..he raped me..but I had to act like..the comic girl..because I think he was going to kill me. I...Reek I am fucking terrified and you know how much that takes!” She grabbed the gun from Skinner. “My fucking hands won’t stop shaking! Skinner, please unlock Reek right now. Hurry, he will be downstairs in a minute to see Cub. I told him I would make us lunch.”

“We should _not_ go against his delusions. Let me unlock you, hold on.” Skinner hurried to try to find the right key.

“Jeyne, my hands are steady. You should give me the gun.”

“I don’t think you should challenge him. What if we just put it where you can get to it?” Skinner looked at Harley for some help and shook his head.

“Babe!” Alyn called.

Skinner took the gun and hid it behind his back.

Harley nodded and said loudly enough for Alyn to hear, “Okay, Reek, I am so happy to hear you enjoyed dancing for Cub. Let me see what Sir needs and I’ll make us all grilled cheese!” Then she went upstairs to approach Alyn with a small half smile, half sneer. But her eyes remained submissive and respectful, with an edge of crazy.

“Sir, you should’ve seen it! Reek was dancing all silly and even Skinner said Reek hasn't taken his attention off our little Cub once.” Then she switched her demeanor to seem more like a little girl again. “Oh, I told them I would make grilled cheese..but I forgot, is that okay? DO you like grilled cheese or I could make something else, Sir?”

Alyn picked Harley up and spun her around. “WHO HAS TIME TO EAT! Make them whatever you want to! Is Cub ok? Puppy’s being good for him.” He carried her to the wall and pressed her into it whispering, “ _Everyone’s so happy now._ If our puppy is bad you just smack his nose.”

He growled and laughed grazing her neck with his teeth and squeezing her breast. “Tell Cub he’s a good boy for me. Keep them down on all fours, ok? I felt like I was close to losing it… I wouldn’t want to…” he started laughing hysterically, “HAVE AN EPISODE! HA HA! We have to kill tonight! You and me! Let’s kill someone with our fucking teeth. Get food in you and I’ll be down soon!” He was talking so fast and couldn’t stop pacing a step here and there, groping her, his eyes couldn’t even stay focused on one place for long.

Finally, Alyn pulled away. “I HAVE A LOT OF FUCKING IDEAS FOR US, HARLEY!” He ran to get cleaned up and find some weapons.

Harley ran downstairs, shaking. “He..he wants us to go kill someone. With our teeth, great. Any fucking ideas? He wants you on all fours, Reek, like Cub does. Cub, you never stand or walk, do you?”

Cub had remained curled on his dog bed since Alyn had first gone upstairs and Reek coaxed him from under the couch. Even when Reek cleaned and wrapped his naked form in a blanket, Cub refused to leave the dog bed. He has been crying on and off and sucking on his binky, shaking. Walk? He looked at them like they were crazy and shook his head no. Not if he wanted to keep his feet from being broken again.

“Okay good...just everyone, be as submissive as you can be. Do not say anything that doesn’t agree with what he is saying. Reek, grovel if you fucking have to, okay? He is really dangerous right now. I am going to make us lunch. Skinner, keep that fucking gun close, we really might need it.”

“Ok,” Skinner agreed. “Fuck! I better lock your chain back on.”

“Really?” Theon insisted. “You know I can take him down. You want me to grovel on all fours instead? J-Harley… are you absolutely, positively fucking sure? You can’t ask me not to protect you!” he whispered desperately.


	96. Sharp Smile, Sharper Blade

Harley grabbed Reek’s face and her tears came back hot and heavy. “Listen, you CANNOT take him down. Think of crazy feral me…this is even worse than that because he really believes his fantasy world right now. He will kill you or torture you without fear of Ramsay, understand? He thinks he is ruler here and I am his crazy but submissive pet that will kill with him. He thinks he owns me, owns Cub and you are the only one who isn't his- but he IS calling you OUR puppy...fuck.  That is going to make you a target. He will already be watching your every fucking move, Reek. The second you challenge him…” She didn’t even know how to finish that because she didn’t want to imagine what Alyn might do to her best friend.

Theon dropped his eyes. “I understand.” He nodded and got down on the floor. He remembered when Alyn saw Theon near his Cub and got in his face until he saw Reek. He nodded and tried to be Reek again.

Skinner backed out of the room, watching the staircase. He pointed to himself and motioned towards his downstairs office. Then made his hand into a phone and put it by his head. He nearly tripped on something backing out. As soon as he saw Bob he dashed into his room.

Alyn’s footsteps came pounding rapidly down the staircase. He first ran around looking out the windows then stuck a knife in his mouth as he finished loading his colt .45. He saw Cub and practically skipped over to him. “Hey, sweet boy! Isn’t today a good day?” His words were made unclear by the blade in his mouth so he spit it out into his hand. “Are you being good, little Cub?”

Cub knew that Alyn...this was the bad boy’s Sir...and he struggled not to pee himself again. He inched out of his dog bed and went flat to the ground in submissive terror. Not even daring to crawl, Cub squirmed, his nose against the ground, until he reached Alyn’s boots. Then only his head came up slightly to lick and kiss timidly, frantically at his owner’s boots.

Alyn pet and ruffled Cub’s hair with both hands. “Good boy! That’s my good little boy! You are so perfect. Come here, let Sir see you.” Alyn pulled Cub up by his armpits to see his face. “Give Sir a kiss.”

Cub instantly threw himself forward to give a desperate pleading kiss to his Sir. He wasn’t mad at Cub and he was so grateful he started to sob.

“Oh! My poor boy missed me so much! You just love me with all your little innocent heart, don’t you, sweet little boy?” Alyn laughed and hugged Cub so happily. “You really calm me down, Cub. I think I’m ok. I feel so fucking invincible. I’m so happy I have you. Reek!” His eyes opened and his expression changed. “Why do you look guilty?”

Reek shook his head and lowered himself to the ground, whimpering.

Alyn looked him over with some suspicion. “Cub, sweetheart, I know you would never ever lie to your owner who loves you so much and worked so hard to fix you. Was puppy bad today? Hmm? Is he hiding something from Sir and Harley?”

Cub opened his eyes wide and leaned back from cuddling in Sir’s neck. He would NEVER dare to lie, not ever, whether it was kind Sir or this Sir. He thought carefully then answered. “N...n...no. P..p..pu..puppy w...was g..g.good. S..s..sir.” He put his thumb into his mouth and stared up into Alyn’s manic eyes.

“Oh! Good! Good! Was he good for you? Yes? Did puppy make you happy?”

Cub whined uneasily. He cannot lie to Sir and say he was happy when he was scared the whole time. But it was not because of puppy. He couldn’t lie but he tried so hard to explain it came all unraveled as he tried to struggle through his words. And through his impaired mind which deep down somewhere he bitterly hated.

“P..pup g..g..good. C..cub s..sc..scared..pu..pu.puppy t..t..tried h..h..elp..cry...try…”

“Hush, hush, now. Good boy, Cub. Puppy tried but you were scared? That’s alright. Go lay down in your bed, little boy.” Alyn kissed his forehead and patted his bottom. “Go on. Good boy.” Then he turned to Reek. “Come here, puppy.” Alyn patted his leg and smiled as wide as his eyes. “Come here! Come here! Come here!”

Reek kept his eyes low and crawled over. Alyn giggled and offered his hand. Reek looked at it and tried to find Harley or Cub anywhere in his field of vision. What the fuck did that mean?

Cub made a sudden tiny sound and was looking at Reek hidden by his hair from Sir’s eyes. He made a quick kissing gesture then rubbed his head across his own hand fast. It overwhelmed him and Cub stuck his binky back in his mouth and sank low and curled onto his dog bed.

Theon clenched his jaw. _Just fucking give me the gun._ He exhaled and licked Alyn’s rough fingers then rubbed his hair into Alyn’s hand. Alyn grabbed the ring on his collar and pulled it to lift his head. “Who is that puppy? Reek or Theon? I bet Theon would be so much fucking fun to fight. He was a good little fighter and a pretty slut. Who do I see?”

Reek froze, unsure if he should answer so he just whimpered.

Harley came into the living room wearing a forced smile, but her eyes were red and darting. “Grilled cheese is ready for all good pets! Sir, can I please bring them into the kitchen to eat lunch now? I set their plates on the floor right where your chair is. I wasn’t sure where you wanted me to sit so I left my plate on the counter until you told me where to eat.”

Alyn grinned and released Reek. “Let’s go out! They can eat. You don’t need that medicine to slow you down! We’ll get Skinner to watch them. I was thinking we could kill Petyr or Sansa. Who do you want to go after? I know I'd take anyone right now! There’s no time to eat! There’s so much to do!”

Harley forced down her panic and nodded agreeably. “I think Petyr, please. I will chain Reek in the kitchen and make sure he takes his medicine and get Cub settled with lunch, then go get ready to go out. I can’t go killing my sad sack of a father in an old long shirt!”

She blushed then said, hoping this will not backfire on her, “Sir..all my clothes are in Damon’s room. Would...would you please find an outfit you would like me to wear today? I rely on your opinion...my brain never works well. I want a good outfit to kill my father in.”

“Great idea! We have to go with some FUCKING STYLE! No one has any goddamned flair around here! Look at this lamp! What the fuck is this?” He laughed and smashed it against the wall. Cub cried out and sucked on his binky harder.

The door flew open and hit the wall. “ **_ALYN_ **!”

Harley didn’t care he was in Smash mode, she ran as fast as she could towards Damon. Cub screamed and crawled in blind terror under the couch when he saw the bellowing giant.

Damon picked Harley up and squeezed her tightly. “Are you alright? Are you alright, baby? What happened? Are you hurt?”

Harley let Jeyne fall away and she sobbed, clinging to her large Master. “Please, sorry, sorry, he made me...and...he is crazy, he thinks he runs it all and he said I was his now and Master, please I never wanted to, but I had to pretend because he was going to kill me if I didn’t. And I thought he would hurt Reek, he kept pushing at him, trying to find Theon to hurt him.” She babbled and sobbed and felt tiny and helpless in Damon’s arms.

“Don’t worry, all that matters is that you’re safe. I know it wasn’t your fault, sweetheart.”

“Noooo!” Alyn screamed pulling at his hair. “You’re ruining everything! You’re ruining my life! She’s supposed to be with me! Ramsay should have given her to _me_! You don’t know her! You don’t understand her! She’ll end up killing you but she’s perfect for me!” The words couldn’t come out fast enough for his brain to tolerate. He ran to Damon and tried to pull Harley away. “YOU UNDERSTAND! THIS IS HOW IT HAS TO BE! I SEE IT! I SEE IT NOW! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! WHY CAN’T YOU OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES? WHY IS EVERYONE SO BLIND?” He gave up trying to pull her when he was unable to make her budge from Damon’s hold. “YOU’RE SO DEAF AND BLIND! EVERYONE IS AND NONE OF YOU CAN EVEN SEE THAT YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN’T EVEN SEE WHAT WE CAN DO!”

Damon turned to set Harley down behind him. “Come here.”

Alyn took a step back. “NO!”

“Come here, Alyn.”

“No! NO! YOU’RE NOT DOING THIS SHIT TO ME!” He pulled a dagger from his pocket.


	97. Smashing Fantasies

“Do you even feel the cut you gave yourself on your thigh? Do you know your mouth is bleeding?” Damon said in a low cold tone.

“That’s just a trick! I know a trick when I see one! I can’t fucking bleed, Damon I can overcome it with my mind!”

Ramsay came up from behind Harley, causing her to jump sky high. “Easy…” He soothed and moved her even further from Alyn’s possible grasp. “Well, what a mess we have in here!” He spoke calmly and softly as he walked past Harley and went towards his pet. Ramsay unlocked the chain and lifted Reek into his arms. Reek looked up at him with large, apologetic eyes and hid his face in Ramsay’s chest holding tightly to a fistful of his shirt.

“Alyn,” Damon commanded, “put the knife down.”

“No! I know what you want to do and it’s not going to fucking happen! I’ll kill you first!”

“No, you won’t. I told Ramsay that you would never kill our pets either. Not even sick like-”

“I’M NOT SICK!” He screamed so hard he bent over with all the force he could muster. “I’M **PERFECT** LIKE THIS! EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT! _YOU_ MAKE ME SICK!”

Skinner poked his head out then ran to Ramsay. “There’s a… the dart gun is here somewhere…” he dropped to the floor to look for it.

Ramsay rolled his eye and sighed. “Skinner, thank god you were here to keep things in hand for us. Get out of the way before you get hurt. I know how you can be useful. Why don’t you escort the pets into the kitchen so they may have lunch? Thanks.” He set Reek down and said very quietly, “Go into the kitchen. I am going to send Jeyne and Cub in, okay? Stay far away from Alyn, do not speak or look at anyone, hear me?”

He stood up and commanded very firmly, “Reek, lunch now.”

Reek nodded and left with his eyes down. Skinner picked Cub up and carried him in waving Harley over.

Damon waited until they had cleared the room then calmly walked over to Alyn.

“NO! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! GET AWAY BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU.”

“No you won’t,” Damon said simply. He shook his head. “You’re out of control, Alyn.”

“STOP!”

“You’ve been so good for so long-”

“SHUT UP!”

“- especially since you got Cub.”

Alyn started panicking and shaking his head. “No! No! I’ve been asleep! I’m AWAKE NOW! There're too many things to do! I’m going to make everything perfect and YOU’RE STOPPING ME! I’M DOING THIS FOR YOU TOO!”

“I know.” Damon kept coming and Alyn backed up further.

Ramsay had walked along behind Harley until the pets were in the kitchen. Then he turned to get behind Alyn as he backed up. As soon as Alyn was close enough, Ramsay grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard up behind his back. “Drop the blade or I break the wrist. You want to challenge Damon, go right ahead. But you will not use weapons to do it. We are brothers, we are a pack, Alyn and you will not hold a weapon against your own.”

Alyn struggled to free his arm and couldn’t process that he wasn’t. He opened his hand and felt more of his elation being consumed by panic and confusion. The knife clattered to the floor behind him.

“Good job.” Ramsay praised then let go of Alyn’s wrist, instead hooking an arm around his neck. He looked over at Damon and smirked. “Well, looks like you are learning how to deal with all the out of control creatures around here. Masters and pets alike, we should open you a business in it, Damon. Go on then, establish control.”

He let go of Alyn and stepped back slightly, looking at Damon with challenge in his eyes and some amusement.

Damon grinned back curtly then focused on Alyn. “Let’s not do this where Cub can hear.” His grin grew and he lunged for Alyn grabbing him with both hands. He pulled him into an excruciating bear hug and carried him thrashing to his apartment.

Ramsay laughed and sauntered into the kitchen. He frowned at the sight of Reek eating on the floor with Cub. “No fucking way. Nope. You are MY puppy and my puppy is a spoiled one that eats on chairs and his Master’s lap.” He pulled his pet up into his lap, then leaned to bring the plate up to the table.

Seeing Harley nibbling her nails but not her sandwich near the counter he frowned. “Harley, bring your food here to the table. Sit and eat like a good girl. Better, good girl.”

He squeezed Reek and put a little piece of the grilled cheese into his mouth. “Listen, pets. You too, Cub.” Ramsay looked over and Cub meekly looked up then back down, sucking his binky.

“Good little boy, Alyn will be so pleased when he feels better to know how good you are being. Alyn sometimes gets sick, kind of like Harley can. It doesn’t happen much and Alyn must have forgotten to refill his medication. Damon was so worried about Harley he didn’t check to see if Alyn was taking it. No matter, we will fix it.”

“Now all of you eat and then I am going to hand out some medications.”

He leaned into Reek and said, “We may have to keep Cub overnight down here. I know you had such a terrible day, puppy. You don’t have to worry, I can take care of Cub tonight. You eat and rest easy on your Master, sweetie.”

“I’m sorry,” Reek said softly and wrapped around Ramsay. “I didn’t do anything. They told me not to be Theon so I wasn’t and I just wish… I didn’t do anything to stop it.” He felt the relief Harley had in Damon’s arms and started crying, feeling scared at last.

Ramsay held his puppy and sniffed the curls, nuzzling him. “Hush, you did wonderfully. There was nothing you could have done different, honey. Alyn was very ill, delusional and he would have hurt you very badly, sweetie. if you challenged or tried to jump him. I am so happy you did the right thing. My sweet, good puppy can be safe, Theon would have been injured or killed by Alyn. I have you now, baby. Master is here and you are very safe. Harley and Cub are safe too.”

“Thank you, Master.” Reek wrapped more tightly around him.

 

Damon punched in the code and brought Alyn to his bed. He dropped him there and Alyn rolled holding his bruised ribs and coughing between wheezing for air.

“What did you do to _my_ pet, Alyn?”

“No…” Alyn cried.

“No? No, what? You don’t want to take your punishment? Are you coming down from your bloodlust?”

Alyn nodded and started sobbing and coughing. “S-sor-ry.”

“I know you are. But what do we say? Hmm? What do we tell you? NEVER IN THE HOUSE, ALYN!”

Alyn cowered and pressed into the bed. “I’m sorry!”

“THOSE AREN’T _YOUR TOYS_! Harley is NOT YOURS!”

“I tried! _I tried!_ She ran!” Alyn started to kick and claw away Damon as he pulled a whip from his belt. “Don’t! Don’t! Please!”

“You don’t want to fight?”

“No! I’m sorry!”

“What if I had no weapon?”

Alyn shook his head and sobbed into his pillow. “I’m sorry.”

“Good. This will be easier and more painless than it used to be. Take your shirt off.”

Alyn whined and sat up to pull his shirt over his head.

Damon looked Alyn over. “I know some of this is my fault so I’m going to give you a choice; seven or three and you make up with me?” Damon smiled.

Alyn cried harder and curled up into a ball.

Damon’s eyes widened. “Option two?” he whispered with a hungry voice.

Alyn nodded. “I’m sorry. I lost control.”

“I know you did. If I didn’t know that and believe you were sorry, you’d be dying a violent death. You know that right?”

Alyn nodded. “Yes.”

“Good boy. Now _COME. HERE._ ”


	98. Sick and Sorry

Alyn looked at Damon for a moment then dropped his head to his chin and crawled over. Damon grabbed his throat and pulled Alyn up to face him. “Look at me.”

“Please, just hit me. I’m sorry I-”

“Look. Me. In. The. Eye.”

Alyn whined and met Damon’s relentless stare.

“You were very bad, Alyn.”

“I’m sorry,” he gasped.

“Who do you belong to? Look at me, and if I have to tell you again you’ll get another stripe.”

“Roose, Ramsay and … you.”

“Good. You’re sick, Alyn. You’re too worried about Cub to take care of yourself. Say it. Admit it out loud to me, right now.”

“I… don’t take him away, Damon.” Alyn started weeping and Damon let go of his throat so Alyn could grab onto his shirt and beg. “Please, _please,_ don’t tell Roose! He’ll hurt him. I’ll do anything! Please don’t take him away from me!”

“No one will hurt him.” Damon frowned and pet Alyn’s head. “Aren’t you glad I’m softhearted now, you little asshole?”

Alyn nodded and wiped his nose on his forearm.

“Alyn, do I have to ask again?"

Alyn shook his head and looked at Damon. “I’m sick. I’ve been too worried about Cub to take care of myself.”

“Good. Go on, against the wall, hands on the back of your head. You know what to do.”

Alyn wiped his eyes on his sweaty shoulders and trudged over compliantly.

“Count and repeat,” Damon said in a low, cold voice.

Alyn whined and braided his fingers through each other behind his head. He nodded against the wall.

“ _What?”_

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Before the last syllable finished pain ripped through Alyn’s shoulders, cutting through thick white scars the whip had made before. “I’m sick and I need help, sir,” Damon said in the same cold voice.

“One. I’m sick and I need help, sir.”

Damon struck again, under his shoulder blades. “I was bad and forgot my place, sir.”

Alyn gasped and cried out each time he panted. “I-I wa- I was bad and… for-forgot my place, s-sir. Two.”

“Good. I will NEVER touch a pet that belongs to one of MY OWNERS again, sir.” Damon hit him just above the small of his back, splitting the softer flesh protruding there.

Alyn’s open mouth pressed into the wall as he screamed silently. He drooled onto the plaster. “Th- three. I… I… was… I will n-never touch a p-pet that belongs to one of-of m-my owners again, s-sir.”

“Good boy.” Damon rolled his whip back up and grabbed Alyn’s shoulder. “Come on, go lay on your stomach,” he said in a softer voice. He brought Alyn to his bed and pushed him down.

Damon came back and started sterilizing Alyn’s wounds. “You scared my girl, Alyn. You hurt her. You bullied Reek too and Ramsay’s not as nice as I am.”

“I’m sorry. It… it really seemed right. I’m sorry,” Alyn whimpered.

“I’m not giving you pain meds because you hurt _my_ girl. Do you understand?”

“Yes. I understand.” Alyn grimaced when the needle went into his burning skin.

“But I know I was too mean to you and I aggravated your condition, so I will use lots of lube.” Alyn started sobbing and Damon smiled.

 

“All bandaged.” Damon smacked Alyn’s ass. He grabbed Alyn’s pillows and stacked them. “Ass up.” He shoved the pillows under Alyn’s hips and pulled his jeans and boxers down. “Time to make up with me, Alyn.” He inserted his well-lubed cock without any further warning. Alyn cried out and whimpered, panting. “Why didn’t you fight me? Ramsay and I gave you every chance.”

“Please,” Alyn whined.

“Not this time, Alyn. This is fucking personal, you know that. Why didn’t you fight me?” Damon started moving back and forth slowly.

“Please! Please! Don’t move yet! I can’t! Because I don’t want to hurt you and I know I can’t! I know you’re bigger and stronger! I’m sorry, please!” Alyn tried to pull away but Damon grabbed his hips and pulled him back.

“Next time I’ll be much more gentle,” Damon promised, caressing his back.

“Gods, please, Damon! Don’t… don’t…” Alyn started gritting his teeth and panting loudly.

“Yes. I think you need reminders. But it won’t hurt like this. Next time I knock on your door and want to play, I don’t give a fuck if you think I’m blackout drunk, you’re going to be good for me. I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer anymore. I don’t think you really gave Harley that choice.” Damon started thrusting harder. “Keep crying. It makes me hotter. If you keep crying and begging I’ll finish sooner.” Damon laughed and Alyn wailed.

“Gods! Damon, _please!_ Please! I’m sorry! I’ll never touch her without your permission again! I’m sorry! Please!”

“And don’t you fucking think about leaving!” Damon shouted thrusting harder.

Alyn screamed and started weeping. “Please, please come on me, sir!”

“Fuck!” Damon laughed and pulled out. “Oh, ho, that was a good trick.” Damon pumped hard into his fist and came all over Alyn’s back.

“Shit! I got some on your bandages. Let me change that out.”

 

After Damon cleaned and bandaged Alyn he kissed his head. “I forgive you. We’ll fix it, ok. We’ll keep Cub safe for you. No one will hurt or scare him. You have my word. When you’re ready in the morning, we’ll talk about when you get him back. You will get him back, though. Do I have to chain your ankle? Huh?”

“No. No, I’d never leave without him AH,” Alyn cried when Damon smacked his ass hard. “I mean- I’d never leave.”

“Good for you Ramsay didn’t hear that.” Damon smirked then pulled the blanket over Alyn’s shoulders. “Get some rest and there’s water on your nightstand, drink it.”

“Yes, sir,” Alyn whispered.

“I love you, you little asshole,” Damon said quickly and shut then locked the door. He sighed and rolled his head back relaxed and exhausted. Damon recovered himself and jogged down the stairs to find Harley.

 

Ramsay had fed Reek his whole sandwich, then found himself in the absurd situation of trying to coax both Harley and Cub into eating their food. He ended up holding Reek in his lap on the floor, hand feeding Cub.

It took quite some time as the boy was terrified of Ramsay. Cub only ate from his hand after Reek did some soothing first. While he fed Cub and cuddled Reek, Ramsay kept having to order Harley to put food in her mouth.

Lunch was finally over much to Ramsay’s relief and he suggested they all go to the living room. “Reek, you can walk, I need to carry Cub and his pet bed.”

“Yes, Master,” he said softly. He extended a hand to Harley and finally wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you. Let me ask if we can talk. Would that help? What can I do?”

Harley nodded then burst into tears. “I had to be Jeyne the filthy fucking whore!” She didn’t want to scream or lose control not when she was doing she good. “I..I had to pretend and let him...because he would have killed me..and I wanted, I WANTED TO TRIGGER SO I COULD HURT HIM OR GET AWAY BUT I COULDN’T AND I COULDN’T FIGHT HIM AND I HAD TO JUST TAKE IT AND..”

Ramsay held the shrinking sobbing Cub in his arms, he walked past Reek and Harley. “And in a way that was a good thing, Harley. Because Jeyne triggers Alyn. Harley kept him from killing or injuring anyone. And even with those shots, Harley, you could have triggered if you truly wanted to. But I think the good pet in you knew how to stay as safe as possible and you listened to it. Good job, pet.”


	99. Full Kennel

Ramsay walked onward to lay the dog bed and boy on the floor.

Reek sighed and pulled Harley into a warm embrace. “It’s ok. Damon would never be put back together if he killed you. Neither would I, ok? You were so brave. You kept it together, much better than I did. It’s all over and it wasn’t your fault. Not at all, not for one second.”

Ramsay sat on the couch and scooted the little boy’s dog bed closer. He stuck the binkie he found into Cub’s mouth then covered his shivering form with a blanket. “There you are, Cub. All safe and warm now. Good boy, just rest.”

He petted the boy’s hair for a second then he looked at the two pets. “Fine. If you need to talk then go ahead you two. Me and Cub are going to watch Monty Python’s Holy Grail but go on and  have a nice, long talk.” He teased, waving them away.

“Aw, that’s my favorite…” Reek thought it was sweet that Ramsay was jealous even as he worried for his friend.

Damon came in and flew upstairs calling, “Hey! I’ll be right down! I’m just getting cleaned up!”

Cub watched the scary large man go by, cringing low but then he looked towards where he had come from. With a whimper he looked at every doorway then started to cry. “Sir? S..s...sir?” He peeked wildly up Reek then at Ramsay. “S..s..sir?”

Leaning down, Ramsay spoke softly. “Sir….he is sick right now. He needs to feel better then he will come to see you. Maybe tomorrow morning? You are going to have a sleep over down here tonight!”

He watched as Cub crawled off the dog bed and went under the couch, sobbing. Ramsay grabbed the binkie from the dog bed and rolled it under to him. “See? I knew you would be fine with it.”

He lay on the couch after he put in the movie and turned it up over Cub’s sobbing.

Reek cringed and rubbed Harley’s back. _Please don’t kick the poor kid just to make me hurry._ “You know Damon only wants to see you safe.” He raised his voice. “If it wasn’t for you, I would have tried to take Alyn down. You were right. You kept your wits about you somehow and saved both of us so I know Damon is so proud of you and worried for you and even Ramsay has to be thankful! Ok?” He lowered his voice again. “I don’t know what I would do without you. I couldn’t make it. I’m so sorry you were hurt. I do everything I can to make sure it never happens again.”

Harley hugged Reek then wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees. “I will never forgive Alyn for it. I can forgive Damie because I love him no matter what he does. I even can forgive your fucking asshole Master because he only does it out of love for you and Damie. He only hurt me enough to put me in place. What Alyn did...Reek, listen, Ramsay was right...I could have triggered I started to then I pulled it back. Know why? I found myself, that dark part of me, liking it. Not Alyn, but what he was offering...he offered freedom, he offered me a chance to kill to not take medicine or wear chains...to rend and murder and rob and….what if he offered that just even a week ago when I was still so sick? Huh? I’ll never forgive him for almost making Jeyne come back and do or think..”

“You… you don’t have to. And you were so strong to keep a level head and stay focused on your safety and mine. Shit, I’d be tempted…” he whispered. He smiled sadly and sat by her. “Ramsay… Ramsay hurt you?” he whispered.

 

Ramsay leaned his head back and growled softly. The stupid thing under the couch has switched tactics. Now instead of just wailing it’s calling softly SIR over and over again. “Cub...it sounds like a young child with laryngitis calling for my father and it's really creepy. Want a new movie? Here, this one is called Hostel, let’s try it. Why don’t you put your binkie in your mouth and watch it?”

Cub responded with another questioning “SIR?”

HEY CUNTLICKER, HOW DO YOU TURN OFF THE CUB? AND ALYN CAN’T HAVE HIM CALL HIM SIR ANYMORE. THING SOUNDS LIKE IT'S CALLING FOR MY FATHER.  

 

**I don’t fucking know! Be down soon.**

 

Harley winced and then nodded, biting her lip. “He..uh...reminded me of something...just the way it had happened before...well almost the same.”

Reek grabbed the table to steady himself. “Ramsay, please don’t play a horror movie! You’ll scare him,” he called. “He… he hurt you before? When?” Reek shook his head and slumped back into the table. “At Kraken… do… oh god.” He remembered how panicked she was that night when he was taken. How she immediately made him flee when she heard it was Ramsay. “Jeyne…”

“REEK? Please don’t play a horror movie, WHAT?” Ramsay hollered, tapping fingers irritably on the couch.

Reek laid down on the cold tile and panted. “Master. I’m sorry, Master.” He held his forehead and swallowed. “I’m sorry,” he said to his best friend. “What can I do?”

Harley lay down next to Reek and put her head against his shoulder and rubbed his chest the way she used to. Long before. “Listen, I am going to tell you so you don’t panic. See this? I taught Ramsay about this. He started paying Petyr to visit me when he saw you working for your brothers. We were fifteen, remember that is when you started these panic attacks? He has never not watched and learned about you, Reek. He flayed me, he would use his...knife handle to force me to orgasm. He didn’t like to fuck me or use me that way except to degrade me. And the only times he ever did it..is when I refused to answer questions about you. Which meant I kind of caused it all for myself, ya know?”

“No. No. It means it's all my fault. And Petyr… why… why didn’t we leave like we said we would?” Tears started running down his face. “I thought I’d have time to make some more money. Where were we going to go?” He smiled and sniffed. “Jeyne, I’m so sorry.”

“Harley?” Damon jogged into the living room. “Sweetheart where are you?”

Cub heard Damon and got even louder. “S...SIR! S..S...SIR!” He had not liked the new movie Ramsay used instead of Hostel. I Spit On Your Grave scared him...the girl was killing men for for for...it clicked. In a moment of agony the boy howled. He grabbed his own face and screamed. “OHNONONONONOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SORRY SORRRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!”

Ramsay jumped off the couch and giggled with the fearful shock of a naughty boy who went a bit too far. “Whoops. I thought he’d find this movie funny in an ironic way. Didn’t know he’d get that much out of it actually.”

Reek sat up and looked at Harley miserably.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Damon said softly. “Come here, baby,” he extended his arms to Harley.

Reek smiled at her and went to the back of the couch where he got down on all fours.

“Cub? It’s ok. Shhh, it’s ok. It’s only a movie. Look, puppy’s here.”

Harley gave Reek a look of “We’ll talk more later.” Then she went to hug Damon. As soon as Cub started to howl, Harley turned to see what Ramsay had put on the television. She started to grin very wide at the sight of the castration and panted a tiny bit.

“I..I want to watch the movie from the beginning, Damie.” Her voice was almost low, almost growling but she was trying hard to control it. Maybe she was a little triggered after all.

“Ok, baby. Will that make you feel better?”

Harley nodded and said, “Alyn triggered me. I feel it but I can control it, I did while Alyn was crazy. And if I can’t control it, I know you can for me, Master.”

“Ok, sweetheart.” He gave her a warm hug and kiss.

Cub stared at Reek instead of the screen and whined out, “Not him anymore, not not not, bad not bad boy….not….” He stayed frozen under the couch. He wanted Sir, he wanted to go back where he belonged, not with these crazy, stomping, roaring monsters. Even puppy was different now.

“No, no, good Cub. Very good Cub. Here, can I take you to a nice quiet room? Maybe we can watch a nice silly movie or listen to some nice music. You can pet puppy, ok?” Reek coaxed softly.


	100. Bait and Hook

Ramsay started rummaging and said, “We can try music?” Instantly the room filled with Nine Inch Nails and shook the walls. Cub screamed and curled into a fetal position.

Now Jeyne grinned wider and began to dance badly, then became sexual in her movements. Ramsay laughed and widened his eyes at Damon, tilting his head.

Damon’s eyebrows arched together high on his forehead. He smiled at Ramsay and watched Harley, with his jaw hanging open.

Reek gingerly pulled Cub out from under the couch and into his embrace. “Shhh, shh shh. It’s ok. It’s ok.” He pet Cub’s hair and stood with Cub in his arms. “I’ll just try to calm him down upstairs, ok?” he said with a dry weak voice.

Ramsay rolled his eyes and nodded. “Fine. You can make it up to me later on. And he isn’t sleeping in our bed, Reek! Don’t even get that thought in your soft little heart. He can stay under the couch tonight with a chain or his dog bed or maybe the back hallway with a puppy pad.” He teased cruelly, his eyes glittering with jealousy and something much darker. “Oh, puppy? MY puppy? I want you to stay upstairs until I call or text you. And when I do...leave the creature upstairs, he can use your chains.” His voice sounded eerily like his father’s.

Tears came to Reek’s eyes as he stood there gasping for air. “All alone? Can’t… can I please stay with him just for tonight? He’s so upset and confused…” Reek took a step back with Cub and tried to stay calm for his sake.

Ramsay walked towards Reek, every muscle rolling in true predator form. He moved slowly and with great menace. His voice was pure soft warning.

“First, you forget to call me Master, just tossing out Ramsay like we are buddies, ignore me and leave me with that little sub fucking human...he isn’t even in the pack, Reek. He is on the edge of it until the day I decide he dies. You are too busy comforting your little friend to be with me, and now you want to argue with me? Take that thing upstairs or take it to the basement. If it says the word Sir one more time, I won’t hesitate to cut its tongue out. You want it tonight? All yours. Stay with him. And if he yells Sir, you’ll be the one handing his tongue to Alyn.”

Reek started sobbing. His shoulders shook and his knees buckled. “Y-yes, M-mas-Master.” He took a step back and tried to study Ramsay’s face to see if he should leave now, but it was almost unbearable to look him in the eyes. “What… what do… is that what you want me to do?” He cowered away from Ramsay and tried to protect Cub, or at least help him _feel_ somewhat protected.

Ramsay leaned past the shrinking Cub, grinning sharply into Reek’s face. He whispered hotly against Reek’s ear. “You are so stupid, puppy. You are ruining my credibility and my fucking game. Take the damned thing upstairs and stay with it until I come up. Damon the bully is who I’m fucking hunting here and the fucking thing won’t stop mewling that damned word. I can’t be all creepy skin while trying to take down my stupid fucking beta.”

Reek jumped back stumbling with Cub clinging to him. He turned and ran upstairs as fast as he could with his passenger in his arms.

At the landing, he looked down the hall and slumped into the wall. Ramsay’s room was the last place he wanted to go… but where else was there? “Cub,” he whispered, “do you want to hide under the bed? With me?”

Cub nodded and clung to Reek sobbing. “S...s...sir? P..pl..ease?”

Reek choked back a yelp. “No, no, he’s sleeping. It’s ok. Shh, it’s ok. Suck your binky, ok?”

Reek shut the door with his foot and carried Cub to the bed. “I’ll… I’ll just put the blanket down… and I’ll get us pillows. It will be ok. It’s ok. I’ll put on your music. That will be good. It will be alright. Ok… it’s ok.” He couldn’t seem to get his mind to work but his hands started doing what he said on their own. He choked on a sob. “There we go. Music. Music is nice. Dance music you like. Hah… ah… let me wash my face. I’ll bring you a w-warm washc-c-cloth.”

Reek’s shaking hands fastened a cuff around Cub’s ankle then he hurried to the bathroom. He shut the door and fell crashing to his knees in front of the toilet.

 

Ramsay strolled back around Damon who was watching Jeyne gyrate all over a chair. “I am thinking to teach that little amoeba to call Alyn “Sergeant Chuckles” so I don’t have to hear “Sir” anymore.”

He walked over to pick the remote for the television and stereo again. Smirking, Ramsay turned down the music a little and the movie up a little. Now it was screams mixed with techno.

“Poor little guy,” Damon said, only half paying attention. “Reek was pretty freaked out… did he, uh… take his medicine?” He smiled and pulled Harley closer.

“Hey, watch this, Damon.” Ramsay turned the television a little louder. Slowly, Harley’s head turned to stare at the screen and she snarled. He smirked and started to walk closer to them, fiddling with the remote volumes. “Ever think what it would be like to fuck her while she is all feral?”

“What? No! Fuck off, Ramsay.” Damon finally noticed the look in his eyes. “Come on, sweetheart, I know you had such a long day. I’m sure Reek needs Ramsay too, _he kind of looked like he was about to have a breakdown_ ,” Damon said compassionately. He pulled Harley to his chest.

Ramsay grinned and the music lowered but the screams got louder. Harley started trying to pull away from Damon as she watched the screen, growling low. “I want to watch this, Damie. I’m watching this.”

“We can watch it in _our_ room, Harley,” he said sternly.

Harley whined and squirmed but then her panting subsided. “Yes, Master.” Her head went low and she pressed her forehead against his chest, shaking with the battle within herself.

Ramsay circled around them like a shark then whispered, “Jeyne.”

A roar came bursting out of her chest and she went feral, thrashing to get at him. “Aww….it’s not me you want to tear apart is it? No, Jeyne, it’s Alyn. He did this to you….he triggered you earlier, didn’t he? Offering to let you kill by his side? Freedom, Jeyne, you almost had it, didn’t you?”

“ALYN! KILL YOU! TEAR HIS THROAT OUT WITH MY FUCKING TEETH! YOURS TOO! YOURS TOO ASSHOLE! RAMSAY YOU FUCKING PRICK!” She screeched, still trying to not hurt Damon while trying to get out of his grip.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RAMSAY?!” Damon screamed.

Ramsay grinned then hit Damon’s elbow in a way that gave Jeyne enough slack to release herself. Seconds later he had her down and a knife at her throat. “Damon, you shut up and stay where you are while I speak to Jeyne. Thanks, buddy.” He said in a cheerful voice, keeping Jeyne still as she growled.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Damon gripped the couch using all his will not to spring from it and choke Ramsay out.

“What am I doing? I am ESTABLISHING THE FUCKING PACK ORDER AROUND HERE! And doing your fucking job for you. You fucking MOVE from that spot and you’ll both regret it. Shut the fuck up so I can handle YOUR FUCKING PET and her killer instinct.”

Ramsay glared angrily at Damon then he moved the knife to grab a fistful of Jeyne’s hair. He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture and held it to her face. “Who is that? WHO IS IT?” She snarled and told Ramsay to fuck himself. He wrapped the blade hard on top of her head, something he and Damon will remember from his father. A common thing Roose did when teaching a very important lesson.

Wincing, Jeyne whined out, “Ramsay. Damon. Alyn.” Nodding, Ramsay said icily, “They are Masters, right? Do you HURT or ATTACK them?” Jeyne tried to bite him and Ramsay gave her another hit on the head with the dagger. Yelping, Jeyne flinched. “No. I don’t...hurt or attack Masters.”

“Right. Good. Now…” Ramsay pulled up another picture. “Who?” Jeyne started to fade and Harley looked at Theon grinning into the screen. “Reek. I would never hurt or attack him.” Another picture and Harley grimaced at the only picture Ramsay had of Cub, that first breakfast he attended. “Cub. I won’t hurt or attack him.”

“Good girl. Harley is back and you need to understand who is alpha here. Who is the highest here do you think, Harley?” She whined and shook her head. Ramsay yanked her hair and softly asked, “Who is the pack leader, Harley? Because Damon can’t see it, but I know you can. So inform him. Who?”


	101. Who Run Bordertown?

“What the fuck, Ramsay?” Damon groaned.

Ramsay lifted Harley by her hair and she cried out. “You are! Ramsay is alpha, then Damon then Alyn. Then Reek, then me, then Cub!” She wiped at her tears and gave Damon an apologetic look. “Very good! That is correct! It was a such a good and correct answer I will reward you. I am going to let you go and do me a favor. You are going to go into the kitchen and get two shots of whiskey for me. Now.”

He grinned as Harley scurried into the kitchen, tears coming fast now. She shook as she got the glasses. Harley had to climb on top of the cabinet to reach the fridge top where the bottles were. Nearly falling twice in her nervousness and shame of having to say such things in front of Damie, she hurried.

Ramsay continued to grin at Damon while waiting for the girl to hurry back. Harley handed him the glasses and he smirked. “Good. Now see that chain from Reek earlier? Lock it to your cuff and have a seat. Good girl.”

Ramsay walked over to Damon, pulling something out of his pocket. He tossed the little pill he gives Reek up and down, grinning. “Here, this will calm you down, Damon Smash. Take it with your whiskey. Now.”

Damon stood up and tried to give the pill back. “I don’t want to play your fucking game. I’m calm,” he sneered.

Ramsay’s knee was up hard between Damon’s legs and as Damon bent over from pain, Ramsay shoved the pill into his mouth, ramming it down his throat, then pouring whiskey in after it.

Harley screeched and tried to lunge but was caught by her chain. “Don’t even fucking try! You sit the fuck down or I’ll do what I did the other night in front of him, want that?” Ramsay threatened and Harley sat back down sobbing and snarling.

Damon coughed and rolled onto his side. “You should,” he stopped to climb back up to his feet, hacking, “check on your pet before he opens his wrists. Can’t imagine what the fuck he’s so afraid of all the time.” He really knew better but still found himself smiling cruelly. “Great… dis-inhibitor… that’s… not good. I didn’t eat today…”

Ramsay grinned and said, “You are right. So I will just let you get all calm and comfy then while I see to my puppy. Be back in a minute, children. Play nice!”

He ran upstairs and found the bedroom empty. He heard shifting under the bed and looked underneath. Grimacing at the creature, he stood up and headed for the bathroom. “Reek, sweetie?”

Reek scurried up from the floor to the wall. “NO! I’M FINE, PLEASE! HE DIDN’T SAY IT! HE DIDN’T SAY IT!”

Ramsay opened the door and walked in to sit on the toilet lid and grin at his silly panicked puppy. “I know, I checked on him. Don’t worry, he is silent and cowering under the bed. Reek, I was trying to set off Damon and Harley. I thought you understood that. Cub annoys me and is freaky but I won’t take out his damned tongue. Might sew his lips together if I can’t get him to say Master instead of Sir, though.” he mused.

“Please, I will… I’ll tell him. I’ll help him. Master. I’ll… he’ll say Master.” Reek tried to stay perfectly still as he watched Ramsay’s feet.

Ramsay snapped his fingers, watching Reek with glittering eyes. “Come here, pet.”

Reek’s eyes immediately found Ramsay’s when he snapped. He sobbed and crouched low to the ground. His forehead tingled coldly and sweat stung his eye. He crawled to Ramsay very low and cowered at his feet.

“Such a good puppy,” Ramsay said softly and lifted Reek into his arms. He stood up and started to walk while speaking clearly with a soothing tone. “This...all of it, it could have been so much worse. I could have really ripped the boy’s tongue out. I could have injured Harley or Damon...but I’m not. Do you know why? Because of you. You are what helps keep me in check. When you are so soft, scared and weak...when you obey me without question as the others don’t...that is what keeps me from letting my own monster destroy all of us.”

Reek whimpered and sobbed, nodding. “ _Please, good Reek…_ ” he whispered.

“Very good Reek. Good boy, my special wonderful meek puppy. My good boy that I love so very much. Do you know that I love you? Hmm? That I want to keep you safe? That I want to be with you forever?” Ramsay nuzzled into Reek’s neck.

Reek started weeping hopelessly. He nodded against Ramsay’s chest and closed his eyes tightly.

“Hush, poor little puppy. It's been very stressful, I know. Master will make it all better. I am going to make sure that Damon and Harley are ready to speak with me, then afterward I will come to our room for the night. You just keep yourself and Cub nice and comfy. You can lay on the bed with him if you want until I come up, okay?” Ramsay gently put Reek on the bed and kissed him softly.

Reek nodded. “Yes, Master.” He willed himself to stay still instead of cowering away.

Ramsay smiled kindly at him and said, “Hey! Want to order pizza for supper! Oh, and those stupid cheese sticks for Harley. Why don’t you use your phone and order dinner for you, me and the other pets? Damon and Alyn probably won’t be very hungry.”

He tossed Reek the phone he had recovered from Alyn. “I will be back up very soon, sweetie. Order when you are ready, okay? Love you!” Ramsay blew a kiss at his sweet boy and shut the door behind him as he headed downstairs, singing happily.

Reek exhaled at last. “God… god… fuck.” He rolled onto his stomach and covered his head. “What did I do? What did I do? I can’t… I can’t. I can’t do this. I can’t.” He looked at the phone on the bed. Calling a stranger and asking for things seemed impossible. He sobbed and rolled off the bed to crawl under it and hide with Cub.

Cub shook and cried but stopped when he saw how upset the puppy was. He reached out a shaking hand and tried to pet puppy’s head.

Reek hugged himself and inched closer to Cub. When Cub pet his hair it helped calm them both. He hoped maybe they would just fall asleep and wake up to another day that erased this one.

 

Damon got so aggravated looking for the fucking key that he downed the rest of the bottle of Jack. Better to deal with Ramsay’s fucking game anyway. “Hey, I could just carry the, um, the couch upstairs. That would… that would show him,” he said leaning towards Harley with a sleepy grin.

Harley grinned and wiped her eyes. “Uh...stop drinking for a start, Damie. You don’t want to be too impaired when Ramsay gets back down here.” She looked nervously towards the sound of Ramsay coming back down the stairs. “Hey, maybe Bob will save us?” She tried to joke, stroking her master’s cheek.

“That’s a good idea!” Damon stood up and went to look for Bob.

“Hey! Damon, buddy, where are you going? Don’t you want to play with me? Huh?” Ramsay called as he skipped after him leisurely.

“Uhhhh, noooo. Not really because you’re going to do something terrible. Ramsay, didn’t, didn’t didn’t Reek calm you down? Fuck. If he doesn’t, like, level you out any longer it will… everything will just go to shit.”

“Oh, will it all just go to shit? That would suck, huh? I mean…who is in charge around here, this is a nuthouse really. So many mentally fucked up patients here and no doctors. Know who is head fucking NUTCASE though, Damon? I am. Me. So let’s play Damon. Run for me. Or crawl for me. You will crawl for me anyway, whether you need to run first or not.” Ramsay laughed and spun his favorite blade across his fingers.

Damon froze for an instant then threw himself at Ramsay, wrapping a hand around his neck and knocking him into the wall. “No! Give it to me!” He tried to grab Ramsay’s wrist so he could wrestle the knife away as he squeezed the sides of his throat.

Grinning, Ramsay stomped on Damon’s foot hard enough to break his small toe as his free hand slammed into Damon’s stomach. “I said run or crawl, not fight.” He managed to choke the words out.

Damon cried out and fell onto his elbow groaning. “ _Asshole_.” He grabbed the hand with the knife and started slamming it to the floor. “Drop it! Drop it!”

Ramsay laughed and dropped the knife. “There, better, sweetie?” He lay there giggling after he kicked the knife far from Damon’s reach. His other hand got his other blade from his other pocket and held it to Damon’s eye as he climbed him. Pressing the knife closer, Ramsay warned, “Careful how you move, you don’t want to wear a patch like Euron does.”


	102. Alpha

Damon eased his grip on Ramsay’s neck and he exhaled through his nose then shoved Ramsay off by his neck as hard as he could. “You don’t have to do this! Yes, _it would_ fall to shit! If you don’t fucking grow a bigger soul everyone will leave you and one day you’ll find Theon’s corpse hanging in your fucking bathroom! You don’t have to torture everyone who loves you, especially when there are only SIX OF THEM IN THE FUCKING WORLD!”

Ramsay stopped for a minute, his eyes swimming with hurt. “How can you even talk to me like that? I have done so much better since I got Reek here and you know that!” He yelled then kicked Damon in the ribs.

Damon’s sharp eyes grew large and red. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m just angry. You’re right, you’re better now. I’m sorry, Ramsay.” He sniffed and hung his head as he grabbed his bruised ribs.

Ramsay’s eyes grew hungrier and darker at Damon’s reaction. He landed with his knees on Damon’s chest, leaning over him. “It’s been a rough week or two for you...maybe dealing with Jeyne and Alyn was too much for you, Damie? Huh? Did having to control them make you forget who controls you?”

Leaning down, Ramsay’s voice became a whisper. “Who gave you a place to stay, food to eat when you had nothing? Who gave you love and understanding when no one else could? Who let you bring Alyn in when we found him frothing at the mouth years ago over our third ever kill? Who let you nurse him to sanity and supported his ass for you? Who gave you the girl in the living room? Have you forgotten me, Damon?”

“No. No, I haven’t. I still love you. I’ll always love you. I’ll always be loyal to you.” He hesitated then said. “You don’t have to fucking control me. If you stop I think we wouldn’t fight anymore. What do I do that makes you think you have to stick your fucking hand up my ass so fucking much?”

Ramsay tilted his head and drawled, “Ohh, I don’t know..maybe when you had the chance to fuck and dominate my pet then instead of thanking me for it, you tried to act like you conquered the fucking world. Or how about letting your girl nearly kill everyone before getting her the fuck under control. Then when I waste my one favor with Maggie to figure out how to help your girl. And you reacted by triggering Alyn after insulting and threatening me. And did you forget you said you were really the one controlling everything? What would I do without you? I’d cry and be lonely...then I would still continue to rule the rest of them, including YOUR girl. So let’s discuss who is alpha, Damon.”

“I don’t control you, Ramsay! I’m not trying to! I don’t want to! I’m sorry. I love you. I’m sorry I haven’t appreciated you. I’m sorry I said those things. Just calm down and talk to me like a person, ok?”

“Nice try. Really, I applaud that effort. Now, I’ll give you a choice. The lesson can be in front of Harley, Reek, and Cub or it can be just between us. I’m going to hurt you...and then you will...what is it you say to Alyn? Oh yes. You will make up with me.” Ramsay’s eyes shined as he licked sharp teeth.

“Fuck you!” Damon grabbed Ramsay’s shoulders and pushed him back into the front door, pushing all his weight into Ramsay’s chest. Damon wheezed and grunted as his bruised ribs screamed in pain. He tried to snake his python arms around Ramsay’s ribs and pull him to a bear hug that would make him lose his breath.

Ramsay snarled, “So in front of the pets then. Got it.” He managed to sneak an arm out since Damon was too weak to truly hurt him much. Wincing at the pain from the extreme slow crushing, Ramsay punched Damon’s nose hard enough for blood to burst out. “If you continue to fight it..I’ll make the lesson into a punishment instead. Tell me what piece of you would bother Harley the most if I removed it?”

Damon roared with frustration. “You fucking… it’s not fair! The Valium and whiskey… you’re fucking cheating.” He held his bleeding nose and started crying though his ground his teeth to hide it. “No, I’ll go upstairs. I’ll go to the basement. You shouldn’t… you should have let me fight you.”

Ramsay smiled and caressed Damon’s face gently. “It isn’t cheating. I have always fought differently, that is why you liked to work with me. You knew when you came to work with me instead of just being friends..you knew when we first met how I was. And you accepted it and knew it all along. I let you fight because you needed to. Now I am going to give you the rest of what you need.” He kissed Damon on the forehead.

“Stop it,” he shuddered. “Don’t… don’t do this to me. Just beat me up. I’ll stop fighting.”

Ramsay’s face softened even as his eyes glowed more sadistically and he grew noticeably hard in his jeans. “Aww...my poor Damon. Poor big gentle buddy. I know you don’t want to fight anymore just like when we were younger. You remember, right? You were so sick with that junk in your fucking system. I promised you then to take care of you forever, to make you my second in command. My beta.”

Damon turned his wrist to look a tiny crater lift in his forearm. There was a larger one like it by his toes. Dead flesh, hot infections had to be cut away while he came, shit, and puked his way through the worst week of his life. He was so thin before and spent his life passing out, throwing up, and looking to score so he could do it again until he died. But death didn’t come. Ramsay did instead.

Ramsay’s sadism faltered for a moment for a far worse look. A look of sadness mixed with disgust, the look he gave Damon for the first year.

“Remember when I finally just knocked you out with a bat and kidnapped you? After you broke half my chains, most of my father’s cabin and broke my nose……you stopped fighting. You started to really trust me because you knew I was the only one who gave a shit. The only one who wanted and could save you. And I held you while you shit yourself, vomited into my lap and shivered screaming about hell and priestesses. And I promised to always care for you...and you swore to always be my loyal, loving second.”

Damon nodded and wiped his eyes. He didn’t remember exactly, but he had vivid pictures and feelings, his muscles burning away and flesh crawling off. Losing the only thing he loved in his life and trying to connect with a human. A mind that could speak and saw the world and moved about in it. Things were so easy with H, you got it, more and more, anything for it and that was life. Then he was sober and started without direction or any idea who he was or what else he could want from life but to get high again. He knew everything Ramsay said was true like he knew his own name, even if those days blurred together like a nightmare.

“I don’t feel like that was me.” He shook his head. “I remember, Ramsay. I’m sorry.”

Ramsay got his glitter ice back and slowly smirked. “Good. Now... upstairs to your room. I’m going to let you walk past Harley as long as you can behave. But if you so much as twitch or speak to her, you’ll crawl instead. Once you get up those stairs, I want you to go to your hands and knees. Crawl into your room. My door is shut, the other two pets won’t see it. Now go.”

He stood up and backed away slightly to allow Damon to move.

Damon slowly pulled himself together and made his way through the living area and up the stairs. Bob shined at him from the landing and he kicked it downstairs, but Bob stopped after two. _Asshole machine laughing at me._

He sighed miserably and got down to crawl to his room.

 

When he reached his bed Damon slumped against it.

Ramsay let Damon go up the stairs then finally stopped signaling to Harley for silence. He walked over to her and said, “Stay silent and good. I’ll be back in a while to give you supper along with the other two.” He turned on I Spit On Your Grave from the start and went upstairs, righting Bob on his way.

He went into Damon’s room and shut the door humming ‘Here Comes The Rooster’.

Damon shivered and started to shrink. He wondered if this is how Reek feels all the time and groaned at the thought.

“Good boy.” Cooed Ramsay as he would to his own pet while grinning, amused. He locked the door then said, “Undress. First, I hurt you, then I’ll forgive you... the way you forgive Alyn. Then it is over and done with, Damon.”


	103. Flayed, Fucked and Forgiven

Ramsay started to slowly remove his clothes. “Don’t want to get our clothes messy and alarm the pets, do we?”

Damon watched the floor and pulled his shirt over his head. He used it to wipe his eyes and tossed it on the floor. Then he stood up, his biceps came to the top of Ramsay’s head. It was almost comical that he had to listen to the little shithead, but he didn’t feel like laughing. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide down his legs. Damon stepped out and kicked them away then looked at Ramsay.

With a look like sharp icicles, his face carved like stone, Ramsay pulled the knife out of his pocket then gestured. “Knees. Did Harley ever ask about these small x’s on your back or thighs or shoulders? No? Pick a spot for me, Damon. It will be a very small one with minimal blood this time. I don’t want you to lose credibility with Harley.”

Damon sobbed and knelt, one knee hitting the ground, jostling his huge thigh, then the other. He turned to face the bed and hide his face in the shadow of his arms. “My back,” he choked.

“Very good. Since you are taking this so well here is a small reward.” Ramsay lifted Damon’s head gently and put a ball gag in his mouth. “Now you can feel free to scream and sob without fearing that the pets will hear you. Stay still, Damon.” He let Damon’s head go forward again and pushed Damon’s desk chair to sit before the massive scarred back.

He began to gently trace the skin and then traced the grooves of scarred x’s. “You are my best friend. You are my brother. My beta. I am your alpha. Aren’t I?”

Damon’s back twitched each time the blade touched it. Damon nodded. “Ugh huh.”

“Good boy.” Ramsay dug the blade in and began to flay a very small x while he asked questions. “Are you ever going to leave me? Do you remember your my beta? Am I your leader? Do I run this fucking pack?”

Damon’s large golden brown hands dug into the covers as he groaned and heaved sobs into the ball gag. He shook his head, he’d never leave, never. And  _ yes _ to everything else. YES! He nodded through the swishing fabric wet with his tears. It wasn’t the pain making him drool, it was the pain to come, so soon now.

Ramsay stopped after the first layer of skin, to move his chair away and kneel behind Damon. He used the blade to dig a little deeper to get enough blood to lube his cock. Then he poised against Damon’s hole and nudged gently. “You will never try and challenge me for my place, Damon. I let you fuck me because I wanted to see what Reek felt like. It was fun but very unnerving for a real dominant. Let’s see what you think, if you agree with me on that.”   

He gave a hard thrust and started to finish flaying the wound. Then pressed his hand against it to stop the bleeding, while allowing Damon to get used to the feeling of Ramsay inside of him.

When the skin was ripped away Damon screamed at the burning. It overpowered the dull buzz of pain in his ass but not the humiliated feeling. He curled to press his face harder into the sheets, trying to hide the muffled screams that wouldn’t stop.

Ramsay grinned, shuddering with delight at Damon’s screaming. He reached down to his pants and rummaged in the pocket. “Here, Damon. You took it all so well, now take the forgiveness. This needle is safe because it's from me and I am controlling it. I want to hear you come for me as much as I like hearing you scream for me.”

A pinprick and Ramsay tossed the needle behind him and just nuzzled Damon’s head. “I’ll stay nice and still until you are ready, sweet buddy. You nod when you feel better. I love you, Damon. I am forgiving you because you matter so much to me.”

Damon kept shaking his head. He didn’t want the needle. He didn’t realize it was too late until the fire died down on his back and magically mattered less somehow. He whined and whimpered, still trying to shake his head but his body was a loose collection of ethereal buzzing now and he wasn’t sure what it was doing.

“It is alright, don’t worry, it is safe. It isn’t anything but a small dose of morphine. And you won’t be getting any more of it. If you hurt tomorrow that is too bad, it can serve as a reminder. Now...let’s try this making up thing, shall we?”

Ramsay reached around and started to play with Damon’s cock while he began to thrust. “Pain and pleasure..our pets seem to crave it, have you noticed that? It is truly exciting to feel but it's very helpless, isn’t it? It is so much more fun to give it, I think.”

Damon couldn’t imagine he had ever  _ really _ done this to someone else… it couldn’t… he didn’t feel  _ this _ bad. He had to roll his head to the side to breathe through his nose so he closed his eyes.  _ Just get it over with _ . Without the ball gag, he could have tried Alyn’s trick.

“Can you believe this is what makes my lovely puppy whimper for me? Hmm? How about we try it like Jeyne...sorry, Harley likes it?” Ramsay began to thrust much harder, angled upward to hit that bundle of nerves while his other hand squeezed harder on Damon’s cock. His head darted downward and bit into Damon’s neck. 

Damon cried out and tried to turn to look at Ramsay. That wasn’t fucking funny.

Giggling, Ramsay said, “Sorry, sorry, got carried away there. Oh, alright. Well, if you don’t like it Reek or Jeyne’s way, I guess will stick with how you treated Alyn then.” The hand on Damon’s hardening cock went away and instead squeezed his balls and Ramsay began to fuck him in earnest. Hard and caring for only his own pleasure. “I am the fucking alpha here.” He gritted his teeth and growled out as he pulled out then came right on the open wound on Damon’s back. “Don’t you ever fucking forget it.”

Damon nodded and wept against the covers, shivering like he was lost in a blizzard with no direction home.

Ramsay cleaned himself and Damon, removed the ballgag and bandaged his back. “I forgive you. I love you, Damon.” He helped get Damon into the bed and covered him to his waist. So the bandage was visible. “Get some rest. Harley is going to have dinner with the pets and have a sleepover. You should pity me, Damon. I have to soothe Reek, deal with Cub and Harley. I am the true victim here.”  

Damon crawled away from him shaking and panting. 

 

“Listen, Cub, he won’t hurt you. You’re a good boy. Your  _ Master _ is fine. Ok? Just be quiet…” Reek waited, listening for any sound; a door opening, a thud, a shower. “Just be quiet. Try to sleep. It will be ok.” Damon’s room was quiet now he laid low and listened, hoping to see a shadow pass under the door and hear footsteps jogging downstairs.

Ramsay used Damon’s shower and then headed for his bedroom. He opened the door carefully as to not set off that mewling thing again. Speaking softly, he entered the room. “Reek? Did you order the pizza, honey?”

“Yes- yes, Master,” he squeaked watching the feet from under the bed.

Cub shuffled further back under the bed and mewled out, “S...s..s..sir?” “MOTHERFUCKER!” Ramsay roared and slammed the door shut loudly then. “Bring him the fuck out here now! THAT.. IS. FUCKING. IT.”

Reek motioned for Cub to wait.  He brought a shaking finger to his lips then mouthed ‘MASTER’ then crawled out to Ramsay as low as he could. “Please,  _ please,  _ I’m sorry. I’ll help him. Just give me more time? Please? Please, Master? Let me try for you?” He put his head on Ramsay’s foot and kissed it as he shook. His vision was blurred and, at last, he was only watching himself.

Sighing, Ramsay bent down and pet Reek’s head. “I am not mad at you, puppy. I am frustrated with this entire fucking house not listening to me. This creature of Alyn’s, if it wants to stay alive and with Alyn, it needs to learn to obey. I trust you, puppy. You have until bedtime to get the little thing to call for his master instead of sir. Then I’ll do it myself while you watch. That will be your punishment if you fail, you have to watch me succeed. Now, get him and yourself downstairs for dinner. Harley is already down there.”

Reek looked up at Ramsay then dropped his head and wept. “Yes, M-mas-ter. You-you’re so p-patient. Thank y-you.”

 


	104. Caring for the Cringing Ones

Ramsay pulled Reek’s face upwards and kissed him, licking the tears away. “I love you, puppy. Mine. All mine forever. Even when the others all go to hell and I have to chase them all down, you stayed and were good. You please me more than anything else in the world. My good boy. I swear to you, Alyn, Damon, and Harley are all fine. You’ll see Harley in a minute to prove it, I never hurt her-”

Reek collapsed weeping and pulling away.

“- I just made sure she understood to never attack a member of this pack no matter what. It didn’t hurt her. Reek, what is it? Do you think I am lying? She is fine! So is Alyn and Damon, they are injured but not badly! What is it?” Ramsay knelt down and rocked his boy.

Theon watched a boy quake and gag in the man’s arms. He knew their faces. It was the strangest show and he couldn’t make sense of it. The boy gritted his teeth and his eyes opened and lost focus. He kept shaking his head softly then turned to dry heave. _There’s only bile in your stomach_ , he thought without feeling anything. This was a worthless and confusing dream.

Ramsay started to rub his chest in circles. “Okay, it is alright puppy. Just breathe slowly, think of nothing. Master has you, it is all right now. In through your nose, out through your mouth, sweet boy.” He coaxed softly, drawing his puppy closer.

“I tried. Please, please don’t… I tried. I tried,” the boy said to nothing. Theon didn’t understand the babbling. His face began to crystallize into something very familiar and Theon tried to escape it.

“Nooo, stay with me, puppy, Reek, I want my good boy. Here you are, I see you coming back to me. Let me give you love and snuggle you. I love my sweet puppy and I am so pleased with you. Come stay with Master. I’ll fix it, baby. Let me take care of you, my sweet boy.” Ramsay spoke softly, calmly and his smile was full of honest affection and love.

“Ah- ahh,” Theon wasn’t outside anymore. Everything was real but his body. He looked for his hand and saw it lying uselessly on his thigh before his eyes rolled back. “Ah, please, Master, be… I.. I’ll be… good, please.” He was only a dizzy head, a heaving chest and a collection of swarming ice cold fleas.

Ramsay continued to rub the circles, heavier now so Reek could feel it more. “Look, you are breathing easier already, good, good boy. Feel how your heart is beating easier too? I know you are a very good boy for Master. Master won’t hurt his precious lovely puppy. See how easy it is to breathe now? You are doing so well for me, such a wonderful good boy. I am so proud of my Reek.”

Reek nodded and blinked. “I wasn’t arguing downstairs, I promise. I wasn’t saying ‘no’. Everyone was upset, you were getting mad, I didn’t want you to be mad and Cub to be scared because you would keep, keep, it would get worse. I don’t know! I wanted to be…” he shivered and shook his head overwhelmed but what he felt and couldn’t say or even understand. He nodded as he became more grounded. “I did… I ordered the pizza and the cheese sticks and I tried to… C- I’ll try. I will. I try to eat. I’ll go d-downstairs and-”

Ramsay cut him off. “Reek, stop talking and breathe again. Hush and just in through your nose out through your mouth.” He rubbed circles again as he stopped the babbling that was creating another panic attack. “Calm down. Listen to me carefully while you breathe. I am not angry with you. Next time you see me in that state I want you to trust me enough to obey. I wouldn’t ever have done that to Cub and you should know that. Do you know why? Because I love you and I know it would hurt you for me to do that. I needed Damon to feel a very dominant way and even giving an alternate suggestion might have caused him to turn on you. Or on Cub. Next time, just obey the order no matter how ludicrous it sounds. But I am not mad at you. There, see how much better you are breathing?”

“Y-yes, Master. Thank you for ha-helping me.”

“You are welcome my lovely boy. Now, do you feel that you might need a Valium? Or just have me very close to you tonight?” Ramsay asked, helping Reek stand up, holding him close still and kissing his ear.

“Could… could you d-decide for me, please, Ma-master?” Reek lowered his head bringing his shoulders up to his jaw.

“Of course, my wonderful good puppy.” Ramsay soothed, delighted with the answer. “How about I give you your pill and stay with you? We will all do a sleepover in the living room tonight. That way you can see Harley and Cub all safe and comfy. And I can hold my puppy all night to make him safe and warm? That is what we will do.” Ramsay squeezed Reek tight then frowned at the bed.

He wanted to carry his puppy but there was that thing under the bed. And Harley was chained downstairs so she can’t come get it. Sighing, Ramsay said, “Puppy, can you walk with me, so I can carry the..crea..Cub downstairs?”

“Yes, Master. Thank you. You’re so kind and gentle with Cub. He’s a good boy, really. He’s a sweet, good pet.” _He’s better than me,_ Reek thought as his stomach twisted. He leaned against the wall so he wouldn’t swoon or stumble.

Ramsay moved Reek to the bed and then gently joked, “Sit here while I get some clothes on. I think it’s best I’m not naked when I pull Cub out from under the bed. Do you think?”

Reek nodded. “Would you like me to get him?”

“Sweetie, I would love nothing more. But if you feel like you might faint, then don’t attempt it. If you fall in a dead faint in front of him, it’ll scare his as much as me crawling at him naked under there.” Ramsay moved away to pull on some clothes.

“I’m ok, Master.” He slowly lowered himself to look at Cub. He tried to smile. “Don’t worry. He isn’t angry. I told him you’re a good boy. Come to me, ok? Come with puppy, Cub. It won’t be so scary. _Remember, Alyn is ‘Master’_. Please, you have to say, ‘Master’ or just be quiet. It’s safe to be quiet with Ramsay. It’s good to be quiet. No pain with quiet.” He swallowed hard and extended a hand.

Ramsay finished dressing and waited, tapping his foot.

Cub sucked on the binky and started to inch forward timidly. He took Reek’s hand with his shaking one.

“Good boy! Good job, Cub! Come on, let’s get some pizza, alright? I know I’m not your Master, I’m not a Master, you don’t have to do anything I say. I just want to help, ok? I’m trying to be good for my Master by helping you, and trying to be a friend, that’s all. Ramsay’s so patient, you don’t have to be scared. I learn much more slowly and make more mistakes than you.” He smiled warmly and pulled Cub to him. He picked Cub up and lifted him slowly then looked at Ramsay and waited.

Ramsay said, “Want me to carry him down, Reek?”

“Whatever you think is best, Master.”

He looked at Cub who was cuddled against Reek and said, “You can carry him but I’ll hold your arm, in case you feel weak, okay?” Ramsay held onto Reek, causing Cub to whimper softly but stay still and quiet in his puppy’s arms.

Skinner set out paper plates and a roll of paper towels by the pizza and breadsticks. He texted Ramsay that the pizza was here and jumped when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He put three pieces on a plate and hurried back to his office to hide out until things calmed down.

Ramsay carried the dog bed and held Reek’s arm until they made it to the kitchen. They stopped briefly so Ramsay could unchain Harley who was watching the credits grinning happily. “Good flick, huh? Bring that chain with you, Harley. Not sure who might need it but I’m sure someone will.”

Harley nodded and carried the chain. “Oh, mozzarella sticks! I love those!” She said, trying to force gaiety into her voice. “Ramsay...is Damie, okay?”

Ramsay shoved her into a chair and slid the mozzarella sticks to her. “Eat. He is fine, sleeping now. You will see him in the morning. Tonight we shall have a nice fun sleepover in the living room. One master and three pets, how lucky I am, right?”

“Reek, put Cub in his dog bed, please.”

“Yes, Master.” Reek put Cub down and rubbed his back whispering, “Good boy.”

Ramsay went to get the medications for each, including slipping an extra Valium into all their tiny piles of pills. He made sure each took them and showed they swallowed. “Good pets.” Pulling Reek onto his lap, after cutting up Cub’s pizza and setting it before him, Ramsay sat down and fed Reek a slice.  

Reek chewed mechanically and tried to swallow. His mouth didn’t really want anything to pass through it and his stomach seemed to twist away from the food. He was so exhausted from panicking he bobbed slightly each time he exhaled and couldn’t wait for sleep to wash the slate clean, at least he pretended it would.


	105. A Sleepover

Ramsay tousled his pet’s hair. “Harley, if everyone is done, you can clear the table.” She nodded and got up to start cleaning up plates and throwing the trash away. From near the hallway that led to Alyn’s apartment came a thud. Cub sat straight up and looked hopefully towards the door and the binky came out. “S..S..Mas...Mast...er?”

Reek collapsed on the table as he exhaled. He nodded against it. “Good, good, boy, Cub! Good boy. Your master… he’s… he’ll come tomorrow.” His shoulders shook. He silently cried in relief, but no tears came. Maybe they’d run dry by now, all he ever did was cry since he got here.

Ramsay hugged Reek and then said, “Good job, puppy. You did it. I knew you had a special touch that would let you reach him! My wonderful clever boy, Reek!”

Reek turned his head to look up at Ramsay with one eye. “Thank you, Master. I don’t know. I tried. I…” It felt dangerous to take the praise. He didn’t want to invite more nerve-racking tasks or act like he was above his position. He closed his eyes and let the warm buzzing carry his thoughts away. Going to sleep is safe.

“You are perfect, baby. Want to sit in the living room, honey? Harley, when you are done go get blankets and pillows from the extra closet in the laundry room. You can set it all up on the floor in a big soft pile for you and Cub. Reek and I will lay on the couch.” Ramsay stood up and carried Reek into the living room. “Lay here and I”ll bring Cub and his little bed.”

“Yes, Master,” he said softly. If they were all sleeping down here, Ramsay must not want to do anything. He just had to go to sleep. The medicine was making his body relaxed but his mind wanted to stay alert, in spite of his fluttering eyelids. He sighed. Ramsay walked in naked. He’d be tired. They’d all just go to sleep and he could figure something out tomorrow or pretend things away.

He popped a resistant eye open to look for Harley and how she was holding up. He knew what he wanted to do, but he was afraid to think it; wait to pretend he was sleeping and plan behind the solitude of his closed eyes.

Ramsay swooped up Cub who was already starting to droop under the effects of Valium. “You will see your Master in the morning, little one. You just need to sleep and see him in the morning.” He put the boy down on the dog bed in front of the couch and put his blanket over him and a pillow under his head.

Harley came in with blankets and pillows. Ramsay started to turn on different television channels as he sat down and pulled Reek into his lap. As a colorful show flickered past the screen, Cub pointed and whined. Ramsay stopped and groaned. “Oh no...really? Is this what Alyn lets you watch? This is what he taught you to like? He is a sicker fucker than I thought.”

Ramsay stared in horror at the bouncing muppets on the screen. “Reek, Harley, you don’t want to watch the Muppet Movie, do you?”

“I… I… I’m not ready for… choices and… opinions,” the words wanted to spill right out of Reek’s mouth, he could almost feel them collecting against the back of his teeth but he bit them back.

Ramsay caressed his puppy’s face and kissed his eyes. “Hush, puppy. Good boy, you just snuggle with Master. Harley, are you alright with this show?” She nodded and lay on some blankets, curled and silent. She has not spoken since asking about Damon when they first came downstairs.

He looked at the screen with disgust but shrugged. Yawning, Ramsay thought about making coffee as the terrible movie went on and on. His head fell back and he started to snore softly after a few minutes.

Reek shuddered then relaxed. He felt free to think the dangerous thoughts he’d been suppressing. What the hell was he going to do? How could he ever make this shit up to Jeyne? How could they possibly get their lives back? He was a fucking traitor. Worthless, useless so-called ‘friend’. He touched his face and wondered who the fuck he was and where he would end up. _This whole time. This whole time_! She must have been throwing up in her mouth every time Theon kissed him and grinned like a fucking idiot at her tormentor!

 _‘You are so stupid, puppy.’_ That was the most honest thing Ramsay had ever told him. He cracked his eyelids open, looking for Jeyne… Harley… he didn’t even know anymore but there she was.

Harley watched Ramsay then deliberately cleared her throat to see if his reaction changed. When that didn’t make Ramsay react, Harley tried rattling her ice in her cup. Cub half opened his eyes and muttered, “S..Sir?”

He settled back down after a second and Ramsay snored. She widened her eyes and beckoned Reek over. “If we are quiet we can maybe talk some more? I wanted to finish what I had to tell you earlier.”

“Ok.” Reek looked up at Ramsay then very slowly rolled off his lap. He crawled over to Harley. “Hey.” He smiled sadly.

“Hey, listen, don’t be mad at me for telling him things. I really tried not to at first...but then...I stopped. I started to tell him things on my own, without him having to hurt or shame me into it. Because I saw why…”

“Don’t.”

She grabbed his face and pulled him closer to whisper fiercely. “No, you HAVE to hear it all now. You have to, I can’t just leave it like that for us, for you and him. Listen, it wasn’t because I was betraying you and it wasn’t because I couldn’t take his torment. It was because he cried for you. Then he protected you and I could never tell you any of this! Remember, okay, think back to when that bully at school wouldn’t leave you alone? What was his fucking name? Er, hey, who’s the one Arya just killed? Polliver? He’d beat you then you’d attack back, your father would beat you and on it went. It was the first thing I told Ramsay willingly and he nearly killed him, remember? Remember, he was hit by a car that dragged him four streets? It was Ramsay. Do you know why I started to tell him, why I knew he’d protect you? Because when I had to answer some of his other questions about you...he cried. He cried when I said you had nightmares still, when I told him why you needed to drink and drug. He raged against a wall, beating it when I told him that your family stopped allowing you to live at home. I heard him call his father so many times, begging him to let you stay with him. I was terrified of him coming near you and yet, I never saw anyone but myself with such love for you.” Harley started to cry and whispered, “Please don’t hate me.”

Reek pulled her quickly into a tight hug. “God, of course not. I don’t hate you at all. I only wanted to protect you. I’m not mad at you. He was one of the men I hated. One of the men that hurt my best friend. It’s not worth it. It wasn’t right. You didn’t deserve that. _I want to leave with you_ ,” he whispered. He swallowed and held her tighter. “He’s so dangerous. I’m so scared…”

Harley shook her head against his shoulder. “I’m so dangerous too. So is Damon, so is Alyn, so are you and so was Cub...once. He's the only who'll probably never kill again. It’s too late to run for us, sweetie. We never could have anyway. I am deadly without one of them to help me control it. And you are impulsive, deadly and then also prone to horrible anxiety attacks. Even as Theon you couldn’t stop those. We’d end up dead, in prison or back here in the basement. Or worse, in Roose’s basement. Or Petyr and Euron will be thrilled to take us in, I bet. By force. It would be a bloodbath all our surviving days anyway. Listen, Ramsay and Damon...and Alyn...they are our best shot at survival right now. When Euron dies, everything including what Asha has goes to you and everything Petyr has goes to me upon his death. Both are to die on the wedding day, right? Roose wants that money badly. He wants control of all those enterprises and he needs our cooperation to do it. So when he asks us...we say we will give it all to him...in exchange to leave here. He will have us work for him instead. You and I are useful, okay?”

“I’m not!” Reek whispered. “I’m not a killer! What are you… do you know how many idiots can shoot a gun? _Jon_ got into the fucking Marines! I’m not like you all in that way! I never enjoyed hurting anyone! I’ll never make it here! I don’t belong here! I’m not surviving, _I’m dying_!”

Harley shook her head and said softly, “Not true at all...you are the only one here who isn’t utterly capable of losing their minds and murdering everyone. And I didn’t mean that Roose would use you in that way. No, you know damn right well what your brothers liked about you. Charming, spying, collecting tidbits here and there and negotiating deals...that was your thing. I could never do that, most here couldn’t do that, only Ramsay. And he is always defiant to his father, you wouldn’t be. The wedding you can show them all how useful, how charming and clever you are. I will show Roose my killer style and you will show him your version of a killer style. It is the only solution for you, Reek. I…” Harley choked a sob down but then another burst out.


	106. Loyalty and Love

“I can’t stand the thought of leaving Damon...even as much as I hate Alyn and the fucking restrictions of being a pet. I love Damon and most of me loves being his pet. But if you need me to go with you, I will. If you really feel you can’t take it here anymore.”

“No, no. Don’t. Fuck. Reek can’t do any of that… how do I… Reek is,” he shook his head, “useless. Utterly worthless. Good at sucking Ramsay’s cock, though,” he laughed and wiped his eye. “I feel like I’ve lost all my strength and anything that might have been redeemable about me. I’m just a fuck toy now. A teddy bear sometimes, is that a step up? I’m not a killer or anything that would mean something outside of these walls. I don’t know. I just need to think. I’m glad you don’t hate me for… for loving him.”

Harley cried and hugged him tightly. “You are worth so much more than you think. To me and to Ramsay. I could never hate you no matter what. Whatever we go through, we do it together. Alright? If you want us to impress Roose and leave here, we’ll do it. If you want to stay so we can be with our Masters, we can do that. I’m your best friend and we go together..straight to hell and back. Remember? I love you, Reek. Theon and Jeyne or Reek and Harley, whichever way we have to go.”

Cub had been playing with something he found. He didn’t steal it, no, he would never it was against the rules. But Reek’s phone was shiny and he was awake now due to the whispering pets that whispered loudly. He played with the pad, trying to remember, he had one before...but BAD BOY was not something he wants to think of. He just wanted to call his Sir, no, his Master and have him come get him. Alyn NEVER told Cub that he would stay downstairs all night. And his owner ALWAYS told Cub every change that happens. The button was there, he sucked on his binky harder and then heard the ringing. It was ringing and Cub waited.

“Reek?” Alyn answered. His voice was weak and scratchy. “What’s wrong?”

“S..s..sir? M..mas...ter? H..ho..home..pl...please?” Cub managed, tears streaming, bouncing in his joy at hearing his owner’s voice.

“Oh, Cub, I’m so happy to hear you. Are you being a good boy? Are you alright? Is puppy with you?”

“Ok, that’s enough of that,” Damon said walking in. He knelt down to find Cub as Alyn continued.

“Don’t worry, little boy. I’ll see you in the morning. Be good, Cub. I love you.”

Damon snatched the phone and took it off speaker. “Hey. He’s ok. No, of course not. It’s fine, Alyn. Go back to sleep. He’ll be here. He’s been very good and Ramsay really wants him to call you ‘Master’ now. He was in a fucking mood… Yeah. Ok. Bye.”

Damon walked around the couch and sat next to Reek pulling Harley into his lap. “So? Who wants to start? Harley?”

Harley shrunk and shook as if she were Reek. How much did he hear? Was he hiding, listening to them the whole time? What did Ramsay do to him and will he hurt them for that as well as for their conversation? She peeked up timidly to see how much thunder is in his eyes.

“If someone doesn’t start sharing I’m going to have to think you’re trying to lie or hide something. Reek, does that sound like something you would do?”

“We were only talking. Harley was talking me down, just, I… I’m really scared. She made me face the reality of things… see that… she talked me out of my panicked thinking. That’s really all that happened.”

“You weren’t trying to talk her _into_ doing something?” Damon smiled benignly.

Harley saw the thunder in his eyes and feared the smile that she knew was getting ready to grow larger. She cringed and clenched Damon’s shirt in her little hands. “Master, please, no, he didn’t. I only wanted him to understand the only options left for us ever in the world. I told him it was here or with Roose, that we had no choices anywhere else. I just wanted Reek to calm down.”

“I understand that, Harley. I do. I heard you say that you love me and don’t want to leave me. That was nice and I know you meant it.” He pinched her nose and shook it a little. “What we need to talk about is why you love Reek more than me. That’s a little problem to fix.” He stood up with her in his arms and slapped Ramsay’s leg. “Fuckface, talk to your boy. Or, did you want to stay and help save Reek from Ramsay instead of talking to your Master? Hmm, sweetheart?”

Harley panted and sobbed, terrified for herself and Reek. “Please….we didn’t mean anything wrong…I love you and he loves Ramsay, mercy Master, please?” She has taken too much from the Masters for days now and she broke down into pet-sized pieces.

Flinging herself against Damon’s chest, Harley shook and whimpered. “Sorry, Master. Please...I”m sorry...I want to be your good girl…”

“I know you do. I’m so glad you do.”

Ramsay stared around blearily not understanding. He stared up at Damon holding his weeping girl and mumbled, “What are you doing up, Damon? She was fine..watching a show with Reek and thingie down there.” He stretched and looked at his pet, who seemed very upset. “What is going on? What happened?”

“I came down for food and heard whispering and the whispering got louder.” Damon went to the kitchen with Harley in one arm and grabbed two slices of pizza.

He came back out and looked down at Reek. “Harley was trying to calm your pet down. Telling him not to be afraid of you and that you love him. Giving him his options so he wouldn’t be impulsive. It was all very sweet and everything except, just two parts really broke my heart. Harley loves Reek more than me, that stung and Reek seems to despise himself and fear you. I thought he and I had a nice talk about why Reek isn’t worthless. Did you ever talk to Ramsay about it? No? That looks like a ‘no.’ Goodnight.”

Damon headed to the stairs with his food and pet. “Oh, don’t let me give the wrong impression, Ramsay. They decided to stay.” He smiled and left the little home-wrecking shit to take the rest of Ramsay’s anger.

Ramsay looked down at Reek and said quietly, “Come here, Reek. Sit on my lap..then I want you to start talking to me. Didn't we discuss communication already, love?”

“Yes, Master.” Reek crawled low as he could then up into Ramsay’s lap. “We were only talking. Sometimes I feel bad, dangerous things and I tell Harley because it's safe and she won’t get mad, and she calms me down and helps me think clearly again. It’s just a safe release. We weren’t planning anything. Damon will tell you. We were only talking.” Reek lowered his head.

Ramsay hugged his puppy close and nodded. “Fine. I understand that. Why do you think you are worthless, pet? How can you hate my lovely puppy?”

“All I do is cry.” Reek laughed and wiped his eyes. “She was saying we all belong together because we’re all killers and have abilities and… not me. Not now especially. What am I? I’m at the bottom of everything. My ‘skill’ is to make you happy and keep you level and I can’t even do that. I can’t even be a pet and that’s my only job, my only point. I’m like… I have no… claws or fangs. I’m too weak for this world. Even Cub used to be a predator. I’m a sheep in a den of wolves. I just fall apart. I think if I really loved you I would keep telling you to find someone better for you.”

Ramsay sighed and shook his head.

“My foolish puppy. You are many, many things and none of them are worthless or useless. You are strong, clever, deadly when you need to be. You are charming, sly and cunning when you need to be. And you are small and weak when you need to be. That is smarter than most of the idiots out there could ever be. Reek, why does my father want you at the wedding? Why did he need you at the funeral services? You aren’t just bait, sweetie. You not only know things, but you know how to make others do what you need...you know how to charm them into telling you things, you know how to tempt the right folks with the right things. I’m not just letting you do this because Father commands it, Reek. I’m doing it because you are capable of helping me, of helping us...our pack. OURS, Reek. You have a place, honey. Ramsay, Damon, Alyn, Reek and Harley. Then Cub. Because you and Harley are not just pets, not just utterly loved pets...but you are part of the pack and deserve to defend and help out as you can. When it is needed by your Masters. You are useful, maybe once we have your nerves under control…you can start doing some work under supervision if it will make you feel better. I love you so much, I would lose my entire world without you, puppy. You mean everything to me.”

“I don’t know how to go between Reek and Theon. Reek is everything Theon tried so hard not to be; weak, dependent, needy, in love, desperate, vulnerable. Reek is the thing Theon fucking Greyjoy had to be built around to live in a killer world. I don’t know how Harley switches from pet to killer. I’m broken. I’m bad! Just throw me away! I can’t do it!”

He hung his head confessing his emptiness at last and as the burden was lifted a small light shone behind it. “Maybe I could be more like Skinner… or Luton…” he realized suddenly. “They aren’t killers. I can defend people but I’ll _never_ be sadistic. I’ll never really be powerful like you. I’m not that stupid though… maybe I could… I don’t know. Use my head for something. Something that’s not trying to be a predator… like, I could be a paralegal for Luton when he passes the bar maybe? Something like that?”

Ramsay smiled and kissed Reek’s forehead.

“Exactly that kind of idea, sweetie. You will never be near danger if I can help it, puppy. Like the wedding...it’s way closer to danger than I’d like. But I was thinking you could start with learning to assist Skinner, Luton and we can see what works for you. Maybe we can have you do some charming and negotiate deals with long-standing allies, things like that? I would dearly love to wear you on my arm dressed in your best, helping me deal with some of these assholes that set my teeth on edge. I mean, I have had to negotiate with the Tyrells...do you know how much it physically hurts me, puppy? It causes me to cry helplessly and then Loras offers me a fucking perfumed embroidered hanky. It’s disgraceful and you would be so much better at such things than me. They would be your first contact if you choose to do a little light work.”

Reek nodded. “Maybe I could do that. I’d have to get a lot of high collared shirts or scarves, I guess.” Reek looked down and paused before saying. “Can I say something else? It makes me angry and that feels very bad and dangerous. I don’t know if I should because… that kind of anger gets me in trouble.”

Ramsay was gently rubbing Reek’s head and asked, “Why are you angry? What are you most angry about, puppy?”

“You hurt my friend. You shouldn’t have done that. Nothing is worth that.” He started panting in anger now. It started glowing and filling him, making him larger.


	107. Explaining Why We Keep Bleeding for You

“Ah...now I see it. She finally told you about my visits to her. It was never a secret, Reek. I never told her she couldn’t tell you that I went to her. She assumed she couldn’t, I guess. Okay, before you get very angry, I want you to let me take you into our room. Cub is out cold and should be for the night with the valium I gave him. But if you start to yell or move around pacing, he will startle awake. Let me carry you into our room and then I’m going to let you be angry. We will make it safe first, I promise.”

“Yes, Master.”

 

Clinging to Damon, Harley trembled as he climbed upstairs. “Please...I do love you so much! I love Reek, not more than you, just in a different way. Master, I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much...please.”  She felt terrible that she might have hurt his feelings and scared for whatever punishment she knew would be coming.

“I know you do. I believe you. But you’re _mine_ . You’re mine first even before Reek. _My girl_.”

Nodding frantically, Harley agreed. “I am! I am your girl! And I will always be your pet, please, will you listen to me? May I explain why I said what I did? Please, Master?”

Damon took a deep breath and felt the new X throbbing on his shoulder. “Ok, sweetheart. I’ll listen. I promise to really listen.”

Harley sobbed in relief and thanked him brokenly. As soon as they were in their room and Damon sat on the bed, she slipped to the floor. She went to her knees and kept her head lowered slightly, but rolled her eyes up submissively.

“Thank you for listening, Master. When Reek was Theon...when he was younger, he had the same panic attacks he does now. He has two kinds. One makes him sort of fade away after he pants and shakes for a while, babbling. I taught Ramsay that rubbing circles and talking sweetly brings him out of that one. The other kind is a panic that makes him want to run away. And that one is what Ramsay uses the chain for. But I always used talking...I would be honest and tell him what our real options would always be. Then I would swear if he chose the one that lets him leave, I’ll go with him. Because I know he will never actually choose it. The same thing I did with Alyn earlier, Master..I agree and talk them down. I love you and would never, ever leave you! But I couldn’t let Reek spiral either. Please..I love him, yes, he is my best friend, my only friend! But it's not the same as you, Master. Not the same at all. Damie, I told you I chose to stay and be your pet, no matter what. I meant it.”

“I believe you, Harley. I understand. Seven hells. I’m sorry, baby. Of course, you were upset and he’s all fucked and you were trying to talk him down. I could have seen that if I tried. I was just fucking jealous and hurt. I didn’t even think about how hard today was for you and the terrible shit you went through. I’m sorry, Harley. I understand, baby. I’m so sorry you were hurt today. I’m sorry you went through all that, sweet girl.” Damon couldn’t be strong enough not to cry anymore. He held her close and rocked her. “My poor little girl. I’m so sorry he hurt you. It won’t happen again. I promise. He got worse than he gave, sweetie. I made sure. He’s sick. It won’t happen again, my sweet, precious girl.”

Harley cried and tried to wipe all the tears off Damon’s face then resorted to trying to kiss and lick them away.

“Please, I love you, Master, Damie, I hated having to do that with Alyn. I’m so sorry...I didn’t know what else to do. Please don’t cry, I know you had a terrible time, they have all been hurting you because of me! Because I am so fucked up and crazy! I swear I will try so hard to be your very good girl..I will try so hard to control it and to learn all the rules you want me to know! I will wear your collar to the wedding! Please don’t cry, please I am so sorry!”

“It’s not your fault, sweet girl. You know I would never _never_ want you to put yourself in danger by challenging Ramsay, Alyn or Roose. You did the right thing. You even helped Reek and Cub. I know you didn’t want to, baby. Please don’t worry about that! It doesn’t matter if you even did enjoy it because I know it was forced on you and I’m so sorry that happened. I know you and I know Alyn. Believe me, it wasn’t your fault. You were so smart and brave, Harley doll. I’m so proud of you and so happy you’re safe.” Damon held her tight. “You silly girl,” he choked.

Harley broke down and went between giggling and sobbing. “I...oh god...Master...he thought he was the Joker and that I was Harley Quinn...so I acted kind of like her except a bit more submissively. I...I actually started to give my words her accent, that Brooklyn kind of whiny sound...and he never even noticed.” She sob-laughed and clung to Damon.

“Master...I..can I ask you a question...about Alyn?” She asked hesitantly and very meekly.

“Sure, sweetie.”

Harley’s eyes looked up and she asked weakly, “Is...is he going to be like that again? Does...does he take medicine like I need to? Do..is he controlled by you and Ramsay? Like me? And then I have one last question, please?”

“He shouldn’t be like that again in the house. He is controlled with mood stabilizers but it’s probably been weeks since he’s taken it. That’s what I expected them to put you on. Ramsay and I do control him. Cub has helped him so much but we all got rattled with the wedding and Roose’s plans and everything got fucked.”

Harley nodded and said, “I trust you to control him...I trust you to control me too. And Ramsay even though he doesn’t always think that is what you do. I...I have one last question.” She turned a bit red and looked away while she mumbled her question so low and fast it wasn’t sensible at all.

“What?”

Harley cleared her throat and spoke slightly louder and only a tad slower. “Did you punish him for what he did to me? Did he cry and say he was sorry? I..I need to know or...or...or…” She got her courage up and looked straight at Damon.

“If not...sick or not, I demand to punish him if you didn’t. He wasn't teaching me a lesson like Ramsay...it was rape and I deserve...even a whore or a pet deserves to...we still have rights for justice..” She looked at him afraid, but angry, tearful.

“Of course, I did! Remember I said, ‘He got worse than he gave, sweetie. I made sure'? I meant I did worse to him than he did to you. Fuck yes he cried and screamed and said he was sorry. He started saying he was sorry the moment he started coming down until I left. What, baby, do you think I wouldn’t care? I didn’t give him painkillers, even a topical one for when I sewed his stitches. Yes, I promise he was punished and dominated and humiliated and I took his toy away from him. _That’s why_ Cub is sleeping under the couch. No one’s allowed to hurt you like that.”

She started to sob and lay her head on Damon’s chest. “Thank you so much, Master,. I don’t know if I will ever forgive him..but I will try to. I love you, Master. Please...I have not had a shower since...since..he…” Harley shuddered. “Please, would you take me to shower and stay with me? I need to get him off my skin...I need to feel clean. But I don’t want to be away from you.”

“Of course, baby. My good girl. My sweet girl. I love you. I have you, sweetheart. Come on, baby. We’ll just shower and I’ll hold you all night, ok?”

Harley pressed into Damon and nodded.

 

Ramsay laid Reek on the bed and then locked the door. He texted Skinner fast.

**HEY, CUB IS ASLEEP ALONE IN THE LIVING ROOM. SLEEP ON THE COUCH TONIGHT IN CASE HE NEEDS ANYTHING. SHOULD BE OUT ALL NIGHT, I DRUGGED HIM. COME GET ME IF HE DOES HAVE AN EMERGENCY.**

He tossed his phone on the nightstand and then spoke clearly and calmly. “Now, if this anger is the kind that makes you say you hate me or you’ll try to physically fight me...that is something we will have to figure out. If it is anger that will make you throw things, kick the furniture and scream, that is fine. I am going to sit down and let you say what you need to. Which kind of anger is it so I can make sure you are safe, Reek?”

Reek gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. He lowered his gaze. “The first kind,” he admitted.


	108. Help Me Trap Myself Closer

Ramsay nodded. “Okay. Give me a moment to think how to make sure you are very safe while you are angry. I want to allow you to say how you feel, puppy. Here is what we shall do. You are going to wear your chain. That way I can stay out of your reach if you feel like hurting me. If I put the long connecting chain between your wrists that will help too. Then you can still pace and throw things if you want to.”

He then leaned against the wall next to the door. “I am going to stay right here while we talk. If you start to make me very angry with your words, I am going to leave the room. I will leave before I do anything to hurt you and I will leave before I get angry enough to do anything to anyone else once I leave the room. Is that fair enough, puppy? I will give you the time to say your piece and I will answer your questions. I will tell you my side of things when you are ready for that. Remember that I love you, pet.”

Ramsay restrained his angry little puppy and then went back to the door and waited with patience and love.

“Thank you, Master. I understand. All I wanted before you was to protect Jeyne. I _hated_ every fucking man that used her and hurt her. Why? Why? You HURT her! You HURT my FRIEND! My only friend! The only family I had! I know Asha only gives half a shit and my father hated me, my mother’s forgotten me, my brothers didn’t give any shits at all. I know that. I get it. I know Jon never loved me back and Robb wanted to use me the whole fucking time but I HAD JEYNE! WHY JEYNE? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HURT PEOPLE? WHY WOULD YOU THREATEN CUB? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HATE WALDA? MY BROTHERS SHOULD BE ALIVE _I’M NOT WORTH THEIR LIVES!_ It’s BULLSHIT! I don’t want people to get HURT BECAUSE OF ME! GOD! You hurt her BECAUSE OF ME! That’s the worse part!” He covered his face and shook his head biting the words back. He knew not to say it. _Don’t say it. You don’t-_ “YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE!” He froze and exhaled slowly.

“I didn’t…” he thought about it and looked Ramsay in the eye. “I don’t really mean that.”

Ramsay nodded silently. “I know. You are very angry and you need to get it all out. Let me know when I can answer you.” He remained leaning against the door, arms and ankles crossed.

Reek took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He nodded and sat down. “I’m sorry I said that. Ok. I can listen now.”

Ramsay made sure his voice remained even and soft but he spoke with firm honesty.

“I am a monster that likes to hurt others, killing them too. You know that and you knew that. I am possessive, jealous and sadistic. That is only a very small bit of the list of my...sins. I needed to help you the only way I could. And I used lots of inside information to do so. Jeyne was offered money by me, I offered her drugs, alcohol, hell everything short of freedom to talk to me. I wanted to use the truth serum on her but Petyr and father refused me. They didn’t know if it would trigger her or not into crazy land, I guess. I didn’t know she was a killer like she is then….but I knew she had behavior issues. I knew she had killed at least once or twice and I knew she was strong enough to take what I could dish out. It took a great amount of desperation on my part, Reek. Because I DID know how you would feel about it if you ever found out. But it was needed, Reek! So many times I have saved you because of the information from her! Reek, even Jeyne understood and she started to help me when she saw how much I loved you! I only wanted to keep you safe the only way I could. Do you remember when Maron got drunk and forced you to do a strip tease for that sick fat fuck, Manderly? Do you remember that the next day Manderly was in the hospital with food poisoning?  Or that that same day your brother was found beaten bloody in an alleyway? He never even saw me coming with that bat. How dare they ever touch you, look at you or treat my special pet that way? Reek, I will do anything to keep you mine and safe. And I am going to destroy anyone that tries to hurt you. I am a monster, puppy. But I am YOUR monster.”

“But… I’m not a monster. I didn’t… I wasn’t forced to do that. I was fine! I can handle my own life. I took care of myself! It wasn’t worth hurting Jeyne! What kind of information did you get _fucking_ her that was so goddamn important?”

Ramsay’s eyes began to leak frozen trickles into the previously warm orbs and his fists clenched but he didn’t move. His voice became colder and more clipped. “Oh? You had everything under control, did you? Cutting yourself up to hide the anger and shame at everything you weren’t forced into? Never eating, always drunk or drugged up, covered in bruises was being in control?

“I… I DIDN’T CUT _JEYNE_! I didn’t hurt anyone else! I… I lost control once or maybe twice. It… those are just coping mechanisms! I was, we were saving money and WE WERE GOING TO  LEAVE! People LIKED me and I had something at least for part of the day I felt like someone! I was going to start over! I had a thousand… well… I would have had a thousand saved but Roz really needed to make rent because… she, when she paid me back and Jon paid me back and then I was going to get my inheritance anyway! A lot of people owed me favors and once we had the money…” his conviction wavered, “I was going to save her.”

“You are lying to your own self now. Do you really think for a single heartbeat your brothers, your uncle...hell, your own father...do you think any of them had any intention of letting you have that money? Really? You had as much chance of getting that money as Jeyne had of getting a client to hand her money and her walk past Petyr with it. Be honest, what was the lawyer’s name? You don’t know. What was the account number for that account? What bank held it, did you know? No, you didn’t. They made sure of that. All of them.”

Ramsay stood straighter and now leaned forward, putting his palms behind him flat against the wall. “They didn’t all like you...only Jeyne was really your friend, she was the only one who really knew and cared for you. The others liked pieces of you, just the parts they craved to use up. Only I want all of you. Every inch of you. You aren’t a monster, I am, though. And you have no choice in ever being away from your monster. I love you and will never let you leave me.”

“No-oo,” Reek whimpered. His face turned red and tears came to his eyes. “I could have made the money. I could have drunk enough to do it. They _did_ like me! Lot’s of fucking people did! You don’t know. Lots of women came back to me! Lot’s of men said they loved me when I fucked them! I MADE THEM LIKE ME!”

He started sobbing and shaking his head. “If I was stronger I would… I would have made the money. I didn’t want to kill people. I… I could have.” He cried into his palms and gasped for air hoarsely, making a dry suction sound.

Ramsay started to slowly walk forward slowly, his eyes already calm again but sharp. “No, sweet boy. Roz loved your connection to drugs and she enjoyed having someone eat her out after clients forced her to their pleasures only all day. Jon enjoyed having someone listen to him mope and tell him how lovely his hair was. Robb, well, you already know that answer to that, don’t you?”

“No! Fuck you! You don’t know Jon! Don’t fucking talk about him!” Theon screamed, ripped through from his intestines to his collar bone.

“NO! YOU DON’T WANT ME TALK ABOUT HIM YET YOU KEEP BRINGING HIM THE FUCK UP!!! HE. IS. NOT. HERE. I. AM.” Ramsay glared now and backed over to the desk, trying hard to keep his word.

“Jon didn’t fucking save you did he? No! He knew, Reek, he knew you were strung out, starving, abused and used, cutting yourself to fucking shreds...and HE BORROWS WHAT LITTLE FUCKING MONEY AND RESOURCES YOU HAD! HE MAKES SURE TO GET EVERY FUCKING THING OUT OF YOU AND THEN HE LEFT YOU! HE LISTENED AND NODDED WHEN YOU TALKED OF ESCAPING AND HE NEVER TOOK YOU AWAY, HE DIDN’T SAVE YOU AND HE DIDN’T TRY TO SAVE JEYNE, DID HE? WHO FUCKING SAVED YOU, REEK? WHO GOT JEYNE OUT OF THERE FOR YOU? WAS IT ROZ, JON, YOUR OTHER FUCKING PARTY USER FRIENDS? WHO THE FUCK WAS IT, REEK?”

“You,” he conceded trembling. “He didn’t… you don’t understand! He had a chance to get out! Away from the shit he was in! A _real_ chance to leave this fucking mafia drug lord bullshit we were all born into. I had the chance to help him. So I did. I never asked him to help me. I wouldn’t… I wasn’t asking for anyone to help me! I was going to get out by myself!”


	109. No More Lies, the Truth Hurts Better

Ramsay shook his head and his voice was softer now.

“No pet. Lying to Master is bad. Lying to your own self is worse. On Valentine's Day two years ago you were at the Kraken showing off to him. I was there, so was Luton. Jon had brought you candy and flowers. He sat there as your brother Maron beat the shit out of you for trying to make a flaming drink and you nearly burnt Meera to death. Maron beat you, spit on you and Jon sat there, numb and helpless. Afterward, he handed you the presents and used a cocktail napkin to wipe your blood. He took you into the bathroom to comfort you...and talked you into giving him a fucking blowjob with a swollen jawline. Recall it, sweetheart. Very caring of him, wasn’t it? You begged him to take you away, to run away with you and Jeyne. He answered by sticking his dick down your throat.”

Ramsay continued to speak ruthlessly as he started to come closer again. “Luton was the one watching and hearing that, I was too busy taking a bat to your brother. Plus I was very close to murdering Jon right then and there. Jon. I am sick of hearing his fucking name, Reek. I hoped if I pretended not to know...that you will forget his fucking face. But you want to glorify things to make these escape fantasies….”

“Stop it! Stop it! Don’t! It wasn’t like that! You’re twisting things!” Reek got off his chair and backed away. “I didn’t bring him up! No! NO! He’s my friend! He loves me! He would never hurt me! You don’t understand! You don’t know! Just stop, please! You’re taking _everything_ from me!”

“You never had those things you keep pretending you had. Jeyne is your one friend...she has always been there for you and always will be. You had  no money, no power, you did not have a string of powerful lovers to whisk you away. You had no loving rich family that wanted to protect you and keep you safe. Only I could ever do that for you, Reek. And I did. I even saved your friend too. And yeah, I may have injured her a few times in desperation to help you when no one else would…but I also protected her as well. Not just by letting her come be Damon’s pet...but there were clients that were doing…very bad things to her. I made a few of them go away. Ask her if you don’t believe me. I tried to keep her safe, because of you. I urged Damon towards Jeyne way back...because of you...but fuck me, right? I suck so badly….” He was almost in touching distance of his Reek now.

“Stop! Please, stop! I never said that! I never… I was mad because you hurt my friend. I think that’s pretty understandable. Stop, please. I didn’t know you helped her. She tried to tell me it was ok.” He backed up until he reached the end of his chain.

Ramsay followed after him until Reek was cornered then grabbed Reek’s face. “I love you. I will never let you leave me. I will take care of you and you will wear my collar and be my puppy. Accept it, Reek.”

Reek stared into Ramsay’s cold glittering eyes. They were so sharp, they saw so deeply. “Yes, Master,” he whispered.

Ramsay ran his thumb over Reek’s lips then slid it inside his mouth. “Good boy...very good boy...My puppy forever. Mine.”

Reek convulsed when a sob racking his frozen torso. He started getting hard even as he wanted to throw up and run as fast as he could and never stop. He closed his mouth around Ramsay’s thumb and sucked on it, swaying and lightheaded. _He is my friend_ , he promised himself, even if Ramsay was right about everything else.

He felt himself humming and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to need his Master. He didn’t want to love his monster. Life never cared what he wanted.

Pulling his boy very close now, Ramsay began to nibble on his ear. “Who am I?”

Reek’s teary eyes rolled up to the ceiling. “Master. My Master,” he rasped softly.

“Good boy, very good. Now, who are you?”

“Reek,” he blurted in a sob. “Your Reek, Master.”

“Do you love me, Reek? Do you love your Master?”

Reek closed his eyes tightly. A tear was squeezed out. “ _Yes._ I do. I can’t stop. I can’t hate you. I love you and I’m afraid of you.”

“Good boy. Very good puppy. I love you too and it is always safe to be afraid of monsters. Fearing me keeps you being a good boy, keeps you from running or fighting and getting hurt, doesn’t it? Fear breaking my rules and love me, Reek, it is all I want.” He stroked his puppy’s hair and lifted him up.

Reek gasped and grabbed onto Ramsay’s shoulder. He couldn’t look away from his eyes. He felt stuck there. Lost or at home there, at the same time in the same inescapable way. He pulled at his chains in with a nervous twitch and scared himself. He should have gone to sleep. It felt like the first night again. The reality was searing.

 “I love you, I love you so much. My beautiful, graceful, wonderful, perfect good boy.” Ramsay whispered as he lay Reek on the bed and crawled over him. He pulled Reek’s boxers off and quickly pulled down his own pants. “Hush…stay good for Master, sweet puppy.”

Reek whimpered and panted. He wanted it. He needed it. He wanted to run screaming from it. He was buzzing and transfixed. Ramsay had become larger than life again and everything he did and said was electric.

Ramsay got the lube and rubbed both their cocks with it until they were both hard as rocks. “Here we go, such a good boy for me, that’s a good boy.”  He rubbed their cocks together while his hands moved, stroking both of them, gliding fingers across Reek’s swollen balls.

He waited until his puppy seemed panting and desperate.

“Do you want Master to fuck you, sweet little puppy?”

“Yes, Master.” He rubbed the inside of his thighs against Ramsay’s hips and bit his lip. Reek looked up at Ramsay feeling guilty and aching with need. “ _Please_.”

Ramsay lifted Reek’s legs up and over his shoulder and went into Reek in one smooth slow thrust. “Master is going to make you come hard, little puppy. Master’s very good boy…there we go…” He pumped in, to brush his cock against that small bundle of nerves that will set his pet off and stroked his pet’s straining, weeping cock.

Reek’s shoulders rolled back and his mouth hung open before a groan finally pushed its way out. “Ohh, please. Master, _please_ …”

“Poor sweet trembling thing...are you my bitch in heat? Does my little puppy need a nice hard fucking? Do you need Master to make you come screaming?”

He drove a rhythm that made him graze that spot inside his pet over and over. He licked Reek’s nipples while his hand was stroking over that silky yet hard flesh to make his puppy squirm and whine more.

Reek’s eyes soared up into his skull as his eyebrows rose to knit together sweetly on his brow. “Ohh, ohh, please, please fuck your puppy Master. Please, I need it. I need you. Please!”

“Good boy...here is my needy little bitch.” Ramsay cooed as he started to pump harder and faster. His hand matched the pace on Reek’s cock. “Come for your Master, pet. Go hard and call for me, sweetheart.”

Ramsay gave another few angled thrusts as his hands on Reek’s cock just the way he liked it. “Here we go, sweet boy..that is it..that is it...lose yourself in it, baby.” Ramsay coaxed of his pet. “You have master’s permission to come, my good boy.”

Reek cried out and grabbed the sheets. “Master! Master!” He came in short gushes on Ramsay’s thrusting stomach.

Ramsay panted, thrust hard and growled “MINE! MY PUPPY!” as he came.

 

Harley woke up and blearily looked at Damon’s wide back. The bandage had come mostly off. “Oh god! Oh Damie, let me fix it! You're bleeding! Oh poor Damie, how can I help? Do you need medicine?” She was distraught and started to frantically pet at him with her little hands.

“Ramsay hurt you because of me, didn’t he? It's my fault…” Harley wiped away a tear and muttered, “I’m going to make a breakfast that Ramsay will HATE!”

Damon smirked opening one eye. “It's fine, sweetie. If you could change the bandage, that would be great. It's not your fault, crazy girl. Just between he and I. I just need to. ..rest.” He yawned and closed his eye. He felt stiff and sore and broken in. “For fuck’s sake, don’t do _anything_ to piss off the psycho today, ok?”

Harley put her head down even though her eyes smoldered. “Yes, Master. I will behave and watch what I say around Ramsay.”

“Harley,” Damon sat up slowly and turned his neck to find her, “come sit up here.” He patted the mattress in front of him. Getting off of his stomach just wasn’t an option yet. “Listen, I’m serious. I’m fine. We all just have to get along with Ramsay… go along with what he wants, ok? Do we need to talk about it, honey?”


	110. Everybody Fall Into Line or a Pile

Harley sat in front of Damon peeking up somewhat meekly but her eyes still held that dark twinkle. “I...I will try very hard, Damie. I swear it. If I feel like I can’t..then I am going to ask to come upstairs and rest. I...I will bring you up breakfast if you want, Master? Are you hungry? I can make you anything you’d like?” She twisted her hands as if nervous and timid, then ruined her own illusion by grinning while moving an errant lock of hair out of Damon’s eyes.

“That would be awesome, sweetheart. I don’t want to move yet. If you can, tell Reek to keep Ramsay extra happy today.” He grinned at her and laid his head back down. “Thanks, Harley. I’m so glad you’re here to help me.”

A full true grin spread over her small elfin features and she leaned forward to give tiny kisses all over his face, that soon became nipping, but gentle, teasing bites. “I love you Damie. I love you so much, did you know that? I love you so much…I could just eat you up!” She quoted from Where the Wild Things are, thinking to herself that Damon was large and fierce enough to easily have lived on the monster island.

 

Reek ran a carafe of water through the coffeemaker and sat on the counter kicking his feet lazily. He looked down accidentally and was confronted with the strange bit of flesh were his smallest toe used to be. He looked out the window and saw the snow-covered garden. Questions rolled around wordlessly in his head. He had to see Jon at the wedding. Just to know.

Harley was still nibbling on Damon’s ear when a voice from Ramsay’s bedroom came ripping through her joyful moment.

“HARLEY! REEK IS ALREADY MAKING COFFEE AND YOU ARE TOO BUSY PLAYING CUTESY WITH YOUR DAMIE TO COOK! IS YOUR INTENTION TO STARVE US TO DEATH? OR DOES THIS LEAD TO SOMETHING GRANDER...LIKE YOU WILL GO OUT AND HUNT DOWN OUR BREAKFAST WITH YOUR BARE, TEARING TEETH. WE COULD BE HAVING MAILMAN OMELET BY NOW! COME ON, DAMON CAN CARE FOR HIMSELF, MOVE YOUR TINY FLAT ASS!”

With a gasp, Harley sat up quite indignant. “MY ASS IS NOT FLAT! ARE YOU SHITTING ME? MY ASS CAN GET A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN YOURS WOULD! ONLY REEK CAN BOAST OF HAVING AN ASS AS NEAR GOOD AS MINE! MY BODY IS A FUCKING TEMPLE, RAMSAY!”

“OH YEAH? MINE IS THE FUCKING DEATH STAR! MY ASS IS FUCKING AMAZING, GIRL. YOURS. INSIGNIFICANT!” Ramsay hollered now from Damon’s doorway into the room.

“I’M HUNGOVER! SHUT UP!” Damon roared. Harley jumped, looked at Damon guiltily, then glared at Ramsay so he knew he shared the fault. “Sorry, Master. I’ll go get your breakfast now.” Harley whispered and tiptoed away. Ramsay smacked her ass as she went by, commenting, “Flat.” Harley called him a nazi waffle bunny as she went downstairs. Ramsay laughed then turned to Damon. “And how are we today, Sunshine?”

“Great. _Asshole._ ” Damon pulled the covers over his head.

Ramsay quickly moved beside the bed and slowly let one of his hands trace the painful new x. The clean white bandage that Harley freshly applied was now being pressed slightly down. In a very low voice, Ramsay asked, “Who. Is. Pack. Leader?”

Damon’s shoulder tried to sink away as he twisted but there was nowhere to go. He groaned and growled out, “You are.”

Ramsay smiled happily. “Good. And who is my second in command?”

“I am! I get it! Stop, Ramsay! It fucking hurts.” Damon covered his head and bit his pillow, grinding his teeth.

“I’ll have Reek bring you coffee and a Tylenol. Only one because even with your size...we should really be careful with medications.” Ramsay patted Damon’s ass and left the room quite giddy, singing, ‘Welcome To Hotel California’.

 

Cub woke and shifted uneasily. This was the couch. Under the couch. In the big house. With the monsters that are not his monster. The puppy is safe but even he cannot make Cub safe here. Why did Alyn leave him here? _Doesn’t he want him anymore? He started to cry, that isn’t fair! To turn me…to break...then...you can’t just leave me._

That voice in his head was clear, no stutter, and it terrified him because the voice was not his really. It had a higher pitch and it sounded very frightened but entitled. Cub knew that was a voice that must never ever come out of his mouth.

He didn’t even want it in his broken head. That voice would never have dared to make noise in his mind if he was with Sir. Scrambling out from under the couch, Cub sobbed and started to yell frantically. “S..S..S...SIR! S...S..S..SI..SIR! L...PLEA… PLEASE! S..S..SIR!”

 

Ramsay heard it and howled in frustration. “DAMMIT! THAT IS IT, I HAVE BEEN PATIENT! NO MORE, I AM DONE!” He started to run down the stairs, his eyes focused on the cringing desperate creature mewling that fucking word. He never even saw Bob move.

Reek rushed out to see Ramsay trip and hop to stop himself but teeter and crash onto the couch's arm, falling into it then down with it as it crashed.

“CUB! GOD NO!” Theon pushed Ramsay off and lifted the couch, but he wasn’t there. Reek started laughing in relief. “I thought you fucking squashed him!” He put the couch down and leaned on a chair to catch his breath.

Cub was as far with his chain as he could go, curled up around Bob who was no longer at the bottom of the stairs. He had wanted to get out of Ramsay’s way and hid behind the shiny thing. “S..s...so...sorry.” He whined then covered his head with his hands in case pain was coming.

Alyn always made sure he covered his head after that one time, his head bounced off the floor and Alyn’s boot. He didn’t wake up for a whole day and ever since Alyn drilled in that he must cover his head if an owner was angry.

Harley stopped cooking to see what the commotion was. When she saw Ramsay flip through the air, she started to giggle and now she can’t stop.  “Oh no! Oh god...I can’t take it! B..BOB HAS GIVEN THE CUB SANCTUARY! LONG LIVE BOB!” She sagged on the doorframe and giggled helplessly.

Ramsay sat there stunned then turned to look up at Reek with absurdly mournful eyes. “My couch. Now I have to order a fucking new couch, Reek! BOB BROKE MY COUCH!”

"I'm sorry, Master. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get an even nicer one.” He hugged Ramsay and stroked his hair. “Poor, Master. I'm sorry.” He tried not to smile.

Using Reek to pull himself up, Ramsay sighed. “Well, I guess I know what you and I are doing today, Reek. Would you like to go couch shopping with me? Or is it too boring and domestic? In fact, I think this whole fucking living room needs a makeover! We need some sturdier shit around here. It's your house to decorate, remember? Is that something you would like to do today, sweet puppy?”

“Really? Yes! Please! Can we go for a ride? We can go outside?” Reek’s eyes slowly grew rounder.

 

Ramsay glared at laughing Harley then yelled, “DAMON! HARLEY IS TOO BUSY LAUGHING AT MY INJURIES TO COOK BREAKFAST! YELL AT HER BECAUSE I DON’T FEEL LIKE YELLING!”

“I’ll go! I’ll get ready!” Reek sprinted upstairs.

Cub sucked his binky and shook against the cold metal. He wanted to go home. He wanted his Sir...no, Master. He wanted his Master. He cringed at the yelling and took shallow comfort in hearing the puppy’s voice.

Harley pouted then headed back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

Ramsay decided to leave the creature with Bob until it was time to eat. That way he can ask Reek to move him. He gave another mournful look at his couch then headed into the kitchen. Sitting at the table, Ramsay texted while Harley flew about the kitchen cooking.

 

**ALYN YOU WILL BE AT BREAKFAST. YOUR CUB HAS BEGGED FOR YOU NONSTOP. HE WANTS HIS MASTER. SO HIS MASTER BETTER COME SEE HIM. THEN YOU CAN SEE ME.**

 

Ramsay texted Reek next.

 

**SWEET PUPPY OF MINE AFTER YOU ARE DONE PRIMPING, PLEASE BRING THE CREATURE IN FOR BREAKFAST IF ALYN ISN’T HEREBY THEN. IF ALL OF THE YEAR HASN’T GONE BY. DON’T BOTHER WITH YOUR HAIR, WE WILL STOP AT THE SALON TO FIX IT.**

 

Reek could be heard yelling, “YES!” upstairs.

 

Harley carefully set each plate with dropped eggs on toast, her own personal favorite. Sprinkling a little pepper on them, then adding a lot more pepper to the sausage gravy. She checked on the biscuits in the stove. When they were done she carefully put the tray on the stove, then put each biscuit on each plate.

Pouring sausage gravy over the biscuits, Harley grinned. Perfect and done with grace. She smiled and started to carry each plate to the table. Cub’s was put next to Alyn’s plate.

Ramsay carefully watched Harley as she flew around with manic movements. Then texted again.

 

**ALYN GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE WITH THAT SYRINGE FOR HARLEY**

 

Smirking, Ramsay got up and weaved around her so he could refill his coffee. “Looks good, Harley.” She grinned brightly at him with manic eyes starting to dart and shift a bit. Fuck what his father says, Alyn should be the last person to be in charge of Harley’s medications.  He put his coffee down then waited until Harley flew past with the last thing for the table.

He grabbed her fast by her throat.

“Harley. Look at me. Good girl. I want you to sit down and stay. Can you do that like a good girl?”

She whined then seemed to be fighting herself as she nodded.

Ramsay lowered and softened his voice very slightly. “I see you are trying very hard to obey. Listen to me, I am going to help you, Harley. It isn’t a punishment, or a trick or a game. I want to keep you safe and help you control yourself. It is alright if you can’t control it as long you ask us for help. Now, you will sit down and I am going to put the chain on your ankle for you. Then you are going to eat your breakfast as quietly and as obediently as you can. Your medicine is coming very soon.”

Harley shivered and nodded. “Thank you...I am trying.” Her words were strained. Ramsay guided her to her chair and she sat while he chained her “Good girl, very good.” Ramsay gave a quick pat to Harley’s head. “Stay here, be quiet and eat.”

He grabbed the tray on the counter Harley had set for Damon and carried it upstairs. He used his foot to open Damon’s door and then set the tray on the bedside table while singing at the top of his lungs, “Crying Like A Bitch”

“Go away, Ramsay,” Damon moaned rolling onto his side under his blankets.

Ramsay smiled pleasantly and said, “Sorry that Harley didn’t bring it herself but she got a bit manic. She behaved well for me and let me chain her to the chair without any complaint. I will be taking off with Reek since Bob finished helping you break my fucking couch. Oh and I texted Alyn to come see his boy. I am going to talk to Alyn and determine whether he is going to be helped or hindered by bringing his creature home. Eat your food and pull yourself together, you are in charge of Alyn, Harley and Cub until I return. Reek wants to get his hair fixed and redecorate the living room. So dry your eyes, eat your breakfast and pull up your big boy pants.”

Ramsay left the door open as he ran out and yelled, “REEK! Breakfast now.” Then he went downstairs in the best of moods.

There was a stumble and crash in Ramsay’s room. Then Reek popped out of his door hopping on one foot to finish pulling the leg of his jean up. He buttoned his jeans and hurried after Ramsay.     

 

Alyn slinked in around the door frame and peered around the kitchen. It was only Harley, and he didn’t understand. Ramsay told him to come right now. He looked at his feet and leaned into the wall. “Hey… um… I know it doesn’t… I’m really sorry.” He looked over at her miserably. “I’m so sorry.” He set her syringe on the counter.

Alyn hurried past her into the living room looking for his boy.

Harley had kept her eyes down and stayed silent, just giving a quick nod. She wanted more than anything to show Damon she can be a good pet, she can control this...monster inside of her.

Cub lay curled around the metal Bob, sucking his thumb as he has lost his binky. Sobbing softly, he tried to imagine being with Sir...Master, to calm himself down to not keep calling out.

“Cub!” Alyn gulped and beamed down at him. “Come here! Come here to me!” Alyn crouched down and patted his thigh.

With a wail of relief and fearful gratitude, Cub crawled as fast as he could. “S..ss..Ma...Mas...Mast...er!” He went to his belly just as he reached his owner and started to frantically lick his boots and Alyn’s hands.

“Oh! My good boy!” Alyn laughed and crawled all over him growling, kissing and nibbling at him. “I missed you so much! I missed my Cub! I heard you were such a good little boy, Cub. I’m so proud of you!” Alyn wrapped his arms and legs around Cub and rolled him back and forth on the floor, pressing their cheeks together.

Cub gave tiny sounds, he clung not to Alyn’s shirt this time, but for the first time, he willingly wrapped his thin arms around his owner. “Pl..ease..lo..lo..lo..ve...Ma..Mas..Master! Ho..home...pl..ease G..g..ood C..cub g..go h..home?”

“Ha ha! I love you too, you silly boy! I can’t wait to take you home. You know Master loves you so much, Cub. Oh!” He rubbed Cub’s head and chewed lightly against his neck then pressed his face into Cub’s hair. “I missed you. I’m so happy to see you. Who’s my good boy, huh?” Alyn rolled onto his back and pushed Cub up by his shoulders. “Who’s my good boy? Who’s my good boy!”

Cub gave a jagged grin and peeked adoring eyes at a terrifying benevolent god. “M..m...me! Mas..Master. G..g..good b..boy.” He ran his thin, small hands that trembled, all over Alyn’s face and chest, as if trying to make sure he was really there. They moved like wounded birds, the broken and healed fingers moved stiffly. The other fingers moved with grace but the sight of healing finger beds ruined their beauty.

“YES! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!” Alyn laughed in a happy but hungry, greedy way. Protecting Cub’s head, Alyn rolled him onto the floor to attack his belly with soft bites and kisses.

Cub started to make a strange noise. He was giggling but his voice made it sound like rusty nails scraping across corroded metal. His arms reached up shaking and gently his hands moved on Alyn’s head, almost a plea as much as the need to touch his Master.

 

Ramsay skidded into the living room and grinned at the sight of Alyn rolling around with his creature. He watched for a moment with a fascination. He also was scanning Alyn’s behavior to see if it was safe to allow Cub back upstairs. Reek bumped into Ramsay and stopped behind him.

Turning around, Ramsay put his lips to his mouth and pointed towards Alyn and Cub on the floor. “There. If nothing else makes your day, that should.” He whispered into Reek’s ear, drawing him close. “You look very nice, sweet puppy. Don’t make me jealous today showcasing your tight jeans to everyone. My sweet pet, I love you. Okay, go get in the kitchen, time for breakfast.”

He gave Reek a pat or two on the ass to get him moving.

Reek grunted and blushed. “ _Don’t_ …” he whispered smiling and rubbing his neck.

He jogged over to the kitchen and sat as fast as he could and tried to make himself eat something. He glanced up and saw Harley’s shot on the counter. “Master?” he called softly.

Harley was trying so hard she was shaking like she had a fever. Her grin was that of a shark and her eyes were staring black holes. She tried to eat, she managed three bites. Now she was clutching her fork and admiring the prongs. “Please. It is getting...harder.” She managed to grit out.

“Be there in a moment, Reek!” Ramsay replied, waiting for Alyn to notice him.


	111. See How Far We Have Come

Reek got up and got the syringe himself. Harley wouldn’t be offended and it was too important to wait. “Hey,” he said approaching slowly. “Let me help with a quick real quick pinch, ok?”

Harley panted and nodded fast. “I am going to try and stay very still. Go ahead. I’d rather have you do it. When it's...when I am like this.. and is a Master...it's a challenge to me. You...are my friend, my equal and it is..not challenge. Hurry.”

Reek nodded and shot her up, the way he used to with far worse things. “All done. You still have lots of bulgy veins,” he said winking. “Congratulations.”

Alyn looked up hearing Ramsay’s voice and sat up. His smile melted away.

Ramsay smirked and softly said, “It is breakfast time. Then we’ll talk, Alyn. And we’ll discuss where Cub will be staying tonight..”

He walked away to the kitchen. “Oh, good puppy. Good thinking, having you do the needle for her when Damon isn’t around. Now, come sit on my lap and eat. Well, why aren’t you swooning at the mere thought of being allowed to snuggle with the Great Me?”

Reek capped the syringe and tossed it then put the back of his hand to his forehead. He leaned against the wall, rolling his head back to expose his long neck. He looked at Ramsay sideways though narrow, sleepy eyes. He sighed audibly and slid down the wall then started fanning himself.

Harley started to clap and giggle. Her face was still half feral, but she was able to contain it.  

Alyn walked past him with _no_ appreciation for his impromptu melodramatic pantomime.

“Here, Cub. Eat up,” he said softly. “Good boy.”

Cub sat up on the dog bed and he didn’t want to be bad, never, ever but he couldn’t stand being even his far from his Master. So with extreme desperation and the smallest amount of bravery that he has, Cub dared to whimper out, “M..mas..master, up, pl...plea...please? Up? He raised his arms timidly towards Alyn, knowing this might be too daring, but wanted so badly his comfort.

Alyn frowned a little but couldn’t help smiling. “Oh, alright.” He grinned and grabbed his boy, hugging him tightly and nuzzling against him. “I love you so much, you sweet silly thing,” he whispered.

Reek bowed graciously to Harley and blew her a kiss. He made his own coffee at last.

Cub shivered at the frown and pressed himself against Alyn’s chest. In a devastated, terrified whisper, the little boy who felt so much smaller at the frown, “B..b..ad b..b..oy? For...forg..forgive? Pl...please..love..miss...Ma...master?” He sobbed in shame at causing his owner to be displeased.

“Poor sweet boy,” Alyn said, low and soft in his tiny ear. “Yes, I forgive you, my meek little Cub. I’m so glad you love your Master. How can I stay mad when you just want to be at my side? My poor little pet. Calm down, now. You are such a good boy. Eat some food, Cub. Breathe nice and slow.” Alyn kissed Cub’s lips and forehead.

Cub burst into pieces, fragments at the mercy of his Master. He rubbed his face into Alyn’s chest and nodded. He timidly reached towards the food, but it wasn’t on the floor and it wasn’t being fed to him. His hand wavered over the fork, then he snatched it back. Since he has been with Alyn he has not eaten with utensils. Was this a test? He started to whine in anxiety, peering up with large begging eyes at Alyn.

“Breathe first, then Master feeds you.”

Cub nodded and tried to calm his breathing, sinking into Alyn’s chest. He went still and calm.

“Good boy. Very good. Here you go, bacon for my good boy. Open up and take a little bite.”

Cub timidly nibbled the bacon, keeping his hands on his Master’s chest. He looked up at his Master the whole time, as if he was a superhero come to life. His Master has come to take him home, to keep the monsters away, how could Cub ever doubt how much his Master cares for him?

 

Ramsay nodded approvingly and said, “Bravo, Reek! Now that is what I am talking about! Now come to me my love!” Ramsay said in a very overly romantic tone, fluttering his eyelashes.

Reek smiled shyly bringing his mug over. He sat on Ramsay’s lap.

Ramsay grinned and nuzzled his boy. He started to feed them both bites of the biscuits with gravy and eggs. When some yolk from the egg stayed on Reek’s lips, Ramsay licked it away teasingly. “Messy puppy.”

Harley took another small bite of egg and toast. Then she pushed her plate away but kept the fork with a sly smile. Every second she saw Alyn, she felt Jeyne rise with hackles, growling.

Reek started kicking his feet, one after the other while chewing on his lip. Was Ramsay only being nice to make him forget? Did it matter? He looked to Harley, wondering if she was disgusted with him sitting among her attackers so happily. His stomach dropped.

“Harley, do you, um,” he asked Ramsay instead, “should I get Damon?”

Ramsay looked up from his puppy to Harley and raised his eyebrows. “Oh. Harley, is the medicine not enough right now? You need to listen, can you hear me? I need you to put your fork down, slowly. It is hard to fight it, I know that. You can do it, you can be a good girl, can’t you?”

Harley tried, she tried so hard every muscle ached enough that she cried out with it. Then Cub moved slightly, it was only a shift of thin pale limbs but it was movement in front of a hunter, a predator held by a very thin line. She growled low as her eyes flew to Cub then up to see Alyn. Jeyne came howling and Harley tightened her grip on the fork as her other hand became a tiny claw holding the table as to keep her in place.

In a low, strained voice, Harley gave one last struggle to reach out of it. “Please get him! Damon, get...I am trying..but….I can’t much longer, Master needs to control it, please, please, help me please?”

Reek took off from Ramsay’s lap and ran to the stairwell. “DAMON!”

Ramsay texted Damon and then said in a calm voice, “I am texting him now. Good girl asking for help, good girl. Keep staying still okay, hold the fork but stay still.”

DAMON KILLER JEYNE IS HOLDING A FORK AND HARLEY IS ASKING, BEGGING FOR HELP! IMPROVEMENT! NOW GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!

Harley was growling fully now but she nodded and bared her teeth but tried to not turn it towards Alyn or Ramsay. Her hand held the fork so tightly that her nails were embedded into her skin and she was starting to make a crouching movement in her chair.

“Please...sorry.” she managed but her eyes started to look at Alyn now. She bit down hard not to threaten him but she couldn’t help her stalking, glittering stare.

“I’m here! I’m coming!” Damon walking with strange, stiff movements down the stairs. “HARLEY! BE GOOD! MASTER IS HERE.” He jumped the last few steps grunting.

Cub cringed into a fetal position. The girl was not looking at him, she wasn’t mad at him. It was his wonderful Master that she was being bad too. He heard her words, she was trying not to be bad, he did feel terrible for her. But the new name girl was scary and it was so sad to see her trying to fight it that he moaned in pity for her. “P..oor...g..g...girl...b..b..ad-g..g..good..” He stuttered in soft sympathy before his thumb went into his mouth.

Alyn pet Cub’s head shushing him softly and lowered his eyes when Damon walked in.

“What’s wrong?” Damon asked. His low voice seemed to fill the room. “Here, sweet girl.” He took her fork and leaned over the table to kiss her. “I’ll feed you.”

Alyn clenched his jaw and blinked with fluttering eyelids when Damon came near.

Harley whimpered and growled out, “Master….help...please?” She held her hand in the same position, she was frozen with trying to control herself. ‘I can’t control it anymore…I don’t want to be bad...please, I don’t...can you...can you…please I-”

She panted and her voice had dropped lower and she tried to not lunge but she trusted Damon...he had to know she can’t help it... _I can’t control it anymore...Jeyne fuck you oh fuckyouJeyne!!!_

Harley gave a howl and burst out of the chair. She tried very hard not to attack, not to go towards Alyn but backwards so she would just smash into Damon’s chest. “I CAN’T STOP GONNA…FUCK FUCK OH SHIT MOTHERFUCKER!”


	112. Good Pets

“Ok,” Damon wrapped his arms around her and lifted her. He carried her into the living room and sat down with her. “Easy. It’s alright.”

Harley screamed then started to sob, she struggled in his arms but slowly it started to ease. At one point it eased then she growled low in her throat and slowly her head tilted staring at his arm as her sharp teeth readied.

“No,” Damon said firmly. He took her little chin in his hand and turned her head to face him. “Look at me, Harley. Now.”

Harley whined and her eyes seemed to almost painfully roll towards Damon’s eyes. It was the look of a predator that sees a much larger predator. Her body started to loosen the stiff muscles a bit.

“Better. Who punished Alyn?”

Harley gave another whine and managed, “Master.”

“Good. Who protects Harley?”

Jeyne slowly began to slither away, leaving Harley to make her body go limp, inch by agonizing inch.

“Master does.”

Her voice was losing the growl, turning instead into a whimpering submissive voice. The mania started to leak out of her eyes, the pupils contracting then slowly narrowing down. _Maggie’s potion was not as strong as the shakes but Damon is strong enough._ That thought was enough to let Harley start to let tears stream and Jeyne was gone.

“Good girl,” Damon praised softly. He rubbed her back and rocked her slowly. “Good job, Harley. I’m so proud of you. Look how well you’re doing already. Let it out, sweetheart. Hey, the psycho is leaving with the puppy. I get to stay with you today. Isn’t that nice?”

Harley nodded, trying to stop the crying and giving herself hiccups. “Master..I am sorry. I tried, I swear I tried to control it. Thank you for helping me...Ramsay asked me...I asked him to get you..please don’t be mad..sorry.” The meek words were interrupted by several small hiccups.

“I know, sweet girl. I know you did. You did such a good job. I’m very proud of you. Just let it out. When you’re calm we’ll finish eating.” Damon shifted uncomfortably and then rubbed his soft blond stubble against the top of her head. “I’m right here. You’re nice and safe. Master loves you,” he said quietly and kept rocking her as her breathing slowed.

The storm passed and Harley sniffed and wiped her tears away on Damon. “I’m ready, I think. Thank you, Master..can I..can I sit on your lap, please? I know it sounds so stupid...I don’t want to be...I don’t think  can..or should...hold a fork right now. Would you..feed me?” She turned red with humiliation. What the fuck was she turning into? Was she more like Reek and even Cub than she thought?

“Sure, honey. I said I would but I think you were growling over me,” he teased gently. He rubbed a finger under her little chin. “Maybe fuckface will take Alyn out to talk to him. Hey,” he lowered his voice further and moved his mouth closer to her ear. “How they fuck did he hear us talking this morning? Do you think…” Damon didn’t want to say it and he wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want to sound paranoid or he just didn’t want it to be confirmed, “do you think the room is bugged or something?”

Harley started tensing again a bit. She had been purring, loving the wonderful calm she felt when Damon’s large finger caressed the magic spot under her chin. Now she shivered and muttered, “Bugged, oh no…”

“No, that’s stupid, right? Let’s just… be a little careful. It’s crazy, never mind, Harley. Hey, I was promised a fucking Tylenol. Fuck all that will do! You can pick a horror movie to watch after breakfast.” He picked her up and brought her back into the kitchen.

 

“Can I finish getting ready?” Reek asked. He tried to give Ramsay his most charming smile.

Ramsay had made Reek eat half of the biscuit and most of the egg on toast. Then he had taken his medication. Giving a hard squeeze, Ramsay allowed Reek to slide off his lap. “Fine..but you owe me that lap dance tonight for taking so long to finish getting ready.” He teased as he rubbed his hands gently across Reek’s ass to make him blush

Reek swallowed and felt his face get hot. He briefly scanned the table with a fleeting glance. Maybe they didn’t notice or care. Maybe they were just used to him being a fucking horny slut all the time.

Harley looked up with a leering grin at Reek but it was gentle and teasing, not sarcastic or disgusted at all. “I do lap dances better. ha ha!’ She was able to tease weakly as she cuddled into Damon’s arms.

“Heh, yep,” he agreed weakly and rubbed his mess of hair. A car crash outside the kitchen window would be so fantastic right now. Reek slowly slid down to his knee as casually as he could, looking around innocently like he was just waiting for a bus.

“Really? I would do that for you. In your room, though, right?” he whispered and grinned up at Ramsay. He felt so starved for something to make Ramsay really happy. He was supposed to be mad but it was overridden by his need.

Ramsay leaned down a bit and took his puppy’s delicate face into both his hands. “In OUR room, sweet puppy...tonight after we get home. If you aren’t tired yet, that is. Are you sure you don’t want to nap instead of going to the stores and to lunch?” He teased with a grin and he rubbed his nose against Reek’s then pretended to nip at it.

“Mmm,” Reek smiled and licked his lips then his sleepy glossy eyes popped open. “No! No, no, please! I don’t need a nap! I’ll be good, Master. I’ll hurry, really. Ten minutes? You wanted to talk to Alyn! I’ll probably be done by then. Please-”

Ramsay grinned and gave Reek a deep kiss cutting off any further pleas. He pulled back after a moment and then said softly, “I love you so much, my Reek. You are perfect, do you know how perfect you are for me, my good boy? Of course, we will go, hurry and get ready while I talk to Alyn. Go on, sweet puppy.”

He helped stand his boy up and caressed his ass while he got his balance back to see that lovely blush rise further.

Damon had been feeding Harley but now she pulled back a little to yell out good-naturedly, “Good god, Reek! Just go upstairs and jack off fast so you can go out! I love you and I am thrilled that you love Ramsay...but if you turn any redder you’ll catch on fire.”

“Oh, fucking tell everybody! I mean… shut up! I’m… doing my hair, you wouldn’t…” he stalled and finally mumbled, “I have a fucking food allergy…”

Damon snorted and started chuckling.

Reek bit his lip and pulled away. “Ok, I’ll hurry, Master.”

Ramsay smirked but did not laugh, not wanting to hurt his puppy’s tender feelings. “It is Harley’s fault. She must have cooked with something you are allergic to. Why don’t you go wash your face and see if it reduces it any?” He couldn’t help one last tender pat on his pet’s perfect little ass.

“How is your face that red with so much blood in your cock?” Alyn asked dryly, as though questioning the days weather.

Reek’s tongue was numb and he was panting slightly. He pressed his lips together in a flat, bitter attempt at a smile.

Ramsay sat back in his chair, his eyes pinned on Alyn and Damon, going between the two. “Don’t worry about them, sweetie. They are just jealous..they didn’t enjoy their…sexual adventures last night so they are taking it out on you. Because they know that last night you were the only one who was truly enjoying themselves...well besides me, of course.”

Reek smiled and nodded slowly, remembering last night. He had to … go things… Ramsay put his elbow on the table and his bicep flexed and popped. His lips were just a little wet and his teeth were sharp, Reek could almost feel it on the back of his neck. He kept smiling and nodding trying to pull away from the bright clear sharp eyes. So determined, so quick. His hands were so deft and firm… he was so strong. Reek took a step back and made himself turn around. Ramsay’s shoulders were so broad and flexed when he leaned back. What did he want to do… something today… upstairs.

Ramsay chuckled low, watching his poor panting puppy who was giving him such a once over that sent warm waves through him. He stood up and stretched slowly. Then he looked over at Damon and Alyn with a cheerful lecherous look that didn’t quite reach his eyes when he looked at anyone but Reek.

“Well...I will be right back...I want to make sure puppy gets ready on time...I’ll be back in a few minutes to speak with you, Alyn. Oh, while I am gone I have a great idea! Why don’t the four of you make up or do whatever you need to, to stop being so fucking awkward around each other? It annoys me. Be back in a few, guys! Oh and that means I want Harley and Damon to make up with the little guy too...both of you scared the hell out of him last night when you got all savage there… don’t want him to always be terrified of you, do you? After all, who knows how many times he will have to stay in our care?”   

Ramsay lifted his dreamy puppy up and carried him upstairs fast and nearly ran into his room with him.

Reek grinned even as he tried to protest. “I have to get-” his jaw went slack as he stared and Ramsay’s sharp grin and piercing eyes. He wrapped an arm around Ramsay’s neck and ran a hand up the back of his thick dark hair. “ _Master_ ,” he exhaled. “ _Please?_ ”

Ramsay moaned and never even made it to the bedroom. He stopped in the empty upstairs hallway, pressing Reek up against the wall. Biting firmly but gently into Reek’s neck, Ramsay began to quickly undo their pants. “Shh...good puppy…..Master is going to make you feel so much better. Be good, good boy…” He cooed as he spun his Reek to press against the wall. Reek’s head was carefully turned to press the left side against the cool silk wallpaper.

Once Reek’s cock was freed from the jeans, Ramsay took the hard flesh in his hand and slowly stroked, his fingers rimming the head of his cock. “Good boy...such a hungry needy wonderful puppy…do you need Master to fuck you, I think you do...ssshhhh…be a good little bitch in heat for your Master…” He was nearly growling now, so lost in his lovely pet.

“ _Yes, yes, please,_ ” he whispered hoarsely. “Please fuck your Reek, Master. Please, I need it. I need you to fuck your puppy hard, please.” The crown of his head rubbed into the wall as he drew deep, shivering breaths. “I need an anti-viagra,” he whined. “I just want to be under you all the time. I want you inside me, so close to me. I can’t think straight since I met you.”

Ramsay chuckled as he used Reek’s precum to lube himself. “Good…good...that's just how I want you..always thinking of me..getting weak in your knees when I kiss you or even just look at you. My lovely puppy, you are so….” He slid a finger into his pet and touched so lightly at that little button. “Let’s see what lovely little sounds you can make for your Master, puppy.”


	113. Making Up

“So…” Damon started, after all, he really should as the leader here. “Alyn, I want you to apologize to Harley.”

Alyn nodded. “I’m sorry, Harley. I’m very sorry. I thought… at the time, I really didn’t think I was hurting you but I know I did. I’m so sorry.” He could hardly bear to look at her. He was smothered by cold guilt. “I know ‘sorry’ doesn’t change anything. I know.”

Harley listened with her head down but she peeked up at him from the safety of Damon’s arms. “I...am having some trouble forgiving you...because..it triggered me and that scared me badly...I could have...it would have so easy to give into it and we could have...hurt someone or ourselves really badly if that happened. And..I...I don’t mind Damon sharing me with... Masters... but that wasn’t how it happened. It..was..like working again...but worse. Thank you for saying you are sorry and I can see that you really are. Can you let me figure out how to just...how to forgive you? Or just...once I see you acting...like Alyn for a bit...maybe we can..fix it. Maybe I can feel better and be okay. I am going to try very hard t-”

“Oh, OH, FUCK!”

Alyn looked away from Harley  to glance at the ceiling and cleared his throat before looking back. “No, go ahead. I’m listening.”

Harley stared in the direction of the living room and stairway then flushed. She couldn't help it, she started to giggle and lean her head on Damon’s arm. “Wow...timing, Reek. Gold fucking award.”

Alyn smirked and Damon grinned. “Ugh,” Alyn coughed more than spoke, “I understand. Thank you for trying to forgive me.”

“I told Alyn, if I didn’t love him so much I-”

“AH! Aaaah!” A pounding started upstairs.

Damon rolled his eyes. “REALLY, RAMSAY? IT’S EIGHT IN THE MORNING! TAKE IT YOUR ROOM FOR GODS’ SAKE!”

Harley sat up and laughed more. “Oh, this is really perfect. I can’t decide if we should talk, take forks to our eardrums or go film this and sell it online?”

“Youtube, definitely. Or Chatroulette. Might be safer.” Alyn said petting his poor boy’s head and holding him tighter. “Do we sell it as porn or horror?”

Harley giggled then said, “If my father knew what they do...he would have them kidnapped so he could have them put on a special show..he has a large red stage...surely you have seen it? Of course, you have...now instead of Roz, Violet and Tansy doing their “pony show” imagine it's Reek and Ramsay. Father would be fucking RICH!”

“Oh! Wait, who’s Daddy’s New Shoes in this scenario?” Alyn asked, scratching his head.

“What the fuck are you two talking about?” Damon looked them both over then put a palm in the air and made a silly confused face for Cub.

Cub had been watching the Smash and NewName. He was very relaxed on his Master’s chest with no real understanding of what they were saying. When Smash made the silly face at him, Cub scared the shit out of himself by giggling. Instantly, he cringed a bit and hid his face in his hands.

Alyn pulled a binky out. “Open,” he commanded and popped it in. “Good boy. There’s nothing to be afraid of, sweet little boy. I love when you laugh and giggle. It makes Master so happy. We’re just talking, nothing else. Don’t-”

“ _MASTER! PLEASE! YOU! YOU DO!”_ Reek made a sound somewhere between a scream and wail.

“Is he being fucked or murdered?” Damon tried to joke.

Harley stared at Alyn who was staring back. Her voice was strained with laughter as she tried to make her words clear. “He...They...it sounded..sounds like..they were just fucked by hyenas….or Ramsay is skinn….ski..skinning..a….seagull” She burst into helpless laughter then.

“This shit’s making me uncomfortable,” Damon mumbled with a creeping smirk. “What the fuck does Skinner do all day to handle it?”

Harley turned to look at her Damie and gave him a look that was so full of love for him and the NEED for humor in her absurd world. She wished she could explain that is why Alyn is dangerous why they are dangerous to each other. It wasn’t affection, it was two very ill people with similar sick, twisted minds with an urge to share the destruction.

And then it hit her, what REALLY was bothering her. What made it so hard to forgive Alyn. She can’t forgive herself. For flinging away everything she had with Damie for three seconds when Jeyne surged upward. Jeyne loved the idea of causing blood and chaos and a partner to do it with was appealing. That brief impulse was eating at her and it was Alyn’s sickness that brought that out in her.

“I..” She stared at Alyn with eyes that looked punched and a face as white as parchment. “I have to forgive you...I really do because then I can forgive me. You were sick and out of control and delusional just like I was before. And when I was ill you contained me and kept me safe and punished me when I was really bad."

She took a deep breath and finally, finally found humor somewhere in it. A smile lit her face, an evil little one and she said coyly, “Well, you were ill and I kept you safe and contained you until help came. Then MY MASTER punished you for being really bad. So see? We are completely and totally EVEN. I forgive you...if you’ll forgive me. Because I am pretty sure my sickness triggered yours...we might always trigger each other in small ways. We...have to be careful is all. We should make a deal that one of us must stay momentary sane at all times we are alone!” She giggled.

Alyn held Cub like a teddy bear, looking a bit lost. “Thank you. Thank you, Harley. You’re very generous.” He gulped and looked her in the eyes. “I will try to be careful. I’ll be better. I’m sorry.” He looked away again then at the ceiling. “What happened to the cats being thrown into the fire?”   

Giggling, Harley again wiped her tears and this time her little nose on Damon’s shirt. “Probably showering and dressing all over again. I really hope one of them cleans that wall before they leave, though. That is NOT a sight I want to see every time I go in the hallway!”

“Hey, I’m not being an asshole for once, but seriously, has Th-Reek been tested? You know?” Damon said a little nervously. “I wonder how many people he slept with. Ramsay must have tested him.”

“He wasn’t always like that.” Alyn rolled his eyes.

Harley stiffened and pulled away from Damon to stand between the two of them. Somehow the little girl suddenly seemed very present. This was not the feral girl at all, this was all Harley and very, extremely offended. And ready to take on all comers.

Her voice was clipped and very cold as she put her hands on her hips and her back went ramrod straight and her little chin flew up. Harley has no idea her hair is all over the small frame since she is having a bad hair day.

Harley has no clue that her tousled hair spilling all over her arms and back, plus a twist that fell straight across her button nose, her wearing nothing but a Metallica Shirt of Damon’s that falls to her calves is what truly allowed her rudeness. But she did get her point across regardless.

“Excuse me. First of all, I was a damned whore, gentlemen. So if you want to worry about anyone, maybe you should have thought of it before you fucked me! I mean...what kind of scum do you think we are? Of course, Theon, yes he was THEON then..he was tested once a month the same as me whether he had sex recently or not. Because of some of his clients might have something….WE BOTH ALWAYS USED PROTECTION! Always! And yeah, I was the whore, not him. He used other methods as much as he could. The only times he was really a wild guy is when we were on drugs. Even then...he was careful. You can’t..how DARE you judge him like that?” Harley had tears of anger shining in her eyes.

“Ok! Ok! Harley, that’s enough. I’m not judging him! And I meant because he’s g- nevermind. I was just seriously worried about Ramsay. I believe you but that’s enough now. It wasn’t a fucking judgment thing.” He pointed upstairs. “THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND! You think I’m fucking JUDGMENTAL?”

Harley shrunk down when Damon got thunder in his face and voice. She went down on her hands and knees, as hard as it was to do with others watching her. But it helped keep Jeyne down.

With a sob, she crawled forward and put her head on Damon’s foot. “I’m sorry, Master. Please forgive me for losing my temper.” It hurt so much, but Harley knows it will get easier over time. Jeyne screamed somewhere inside but she was fading too.

“Ok, Harley. Just calm down. Good girl. Let’s go watch a movie now. Alyn can clean up while he waits for Ramsay.”

Harley knelt up and nodded. “Thank you, Damie.” Just as she took Damon’s hand to pull her up, Ramsay came into the room.

 


	114. Saint Joker

His wet hair was already starting to stain his shirt and Ramsay was carrying a gun. “Hey, so since you are all here, might as well all stay.” He sat down and proceeded to very slowly load the gun. “So...let us discuss Alyn...and of course, Cub.”

Alyn’s eyes grew large as his chest started heaving. He held Cub’s head tightly against his heart. “I'm sorry, Ramsay.”

Ramsay nodded and said, “I know you are. If you weren’t I’d be burying you in the yard while Damon wept about it. I expect you are back on your pills now? Did you take one last night? I think for awhile, we should monitor you taking your medicine.  Every morning and every night you will send a clip to myself or Damon showing us you’re taking it.”

He played with a bullet letting it glide over and over his fingers. Cub watched in fascination even though he was scared...he could tell his Master...sir...Master was scared. So were Smash and NewName.

Smirking, Ramsay asked, “Damon? Do I have to worry about Alyn losing control like that again? Or do you think you have his... _issue_ under control? It's almost unfair to ask you to handle so much, Damon. You now have Harley to control..on top of having to keep an even closer eye on Alyn. And the broken creature you made...he is very impressive, Alyn..but he only seems content when he is with you. Or MY puppy...but he cries so much and calls that fucking name..when he isn’t with you. And what if Damon decides you don’t get your toy back? Then I have to listen to it all night? I almost had to shut it up this morning...but Bob decided to protect him for some reason. I have to wonder..was it Harley or trying to care for Cub that triggered you. Since I know Damon will keep Harley under control….”

“Wait, no! It was Damon and then Harley argued and ran and locked me out… then things got… confused.”

Ramsay nodded and gave Alyn a very intense but very overly sympathetic look that not one of the boys ever liked to see. “I understand, Alyn. I really do.”

Harley had sat in Damon’s lap, she was watching Ramsay and that gun carefully. This was new, this was a different game...would he really kill Cub just to punish Alyn? Even Ramsay couldn’t be that cruel, could he?

She shivered and pressed herself against Damon’s chest. Jeyne saw the gun, she felt the weakening of the betas. The danger of the alpha was like a sweet deadly song calling _her_ forth _._

Harley clenched her fists and panted. _No...no. That is last thing that would help, he is looking, hoping for someone to dare challenge him. He is fucking yearning for it...Damon would hurt me...it would be dangerous...I would earn a whipping._

As she struggled against Jeyne, her mouth opened and words came flying tonight. At least, Harley was able to change the tone...the words themselves. Damon will be upset that she drew attention, that she spoke but at least this outburst is better than letting Jeyne control her mouth.    

“Please..Ramsay...please let me..take Cub into the living room? Please? He will be good…don’t hurt him...please just let me take him to the other room?” Harley tried to stop her pleading as Ramsay grinned wider and his ice eyes landed on her.

“I’ll tell you the one thing I DO like about Cub...he keeps his mouth shut most of the time. He sucks on his binky and doesn’t try to interrupt others with his stuttering. Like you do with your babbling, Harley. Isn’t there a picture of you with a binky? Would you like one now? Would it help you shut the fuck up or should Damon help you do that?” Ramsay asked softly and pleasantly.   

“Do you want a pacifier or time out?” Damon said coldly.

Harley lowered her eyes and went limp on Damon’s lap. “Pacifier.” She managed to mutter. Time outs usually came with a chain and a muzzle since she tended to run her mouth over wearing the chain…a binky was humiliating but easier to deal with.

Damon’s  eyes lit up. “Good.” He stole one from Cub’s bed and popped it in her mouth. “Quiet time.”

She tried very hard to just accept sucking on the binky and to stay limp. Damon was pleased with her and that made Jeyne slink away. Harley leaned her head against Damon’s chest and curled up, keeping her eyes on Ramsay.

Ramsay put the gun down and picked up his phone, texting Skinner.

**IN ONE HOUR BRING IN THE TWO NEW COLLARS**

Ramsay then tapped his finger against the plastic window and suddenly St. Jimmy by Green Day burst forth. He grinned as he set the phone down next to him and went back to loading his gun.

Alyn lowered his head with a sigh.

Damon rolled his eyes.  

Harley started to go from limp and compliant to moving in time with the music, sucking on the binky but enjoying the band. Cub cringed, he felt his Sir..Master becoming sad or mad or something he couldn't define.

Ramsay looked at Alyn as he started to toss a bullet up and down in his hand. “I figured we could use some music, Alyn. Hey! Do you remember how you got your name? What was your name before we let you pick the new one? Go on, it's funny..Harley will get a kick out of it. ”

“I don’t remember much about… before,” Alyn mumbled.

Raising his eyebrows, Ramsay looked at the miserable man clutching the little creature. “Oh? That is okay, I remember. I bet Damon does too. He had been off H for almost a year by then and his mind was getting sharper. I bet he remembers. Harley, you’ll want to hear this, it is really a great little story!”  

Too late, Harley sees why she should never have spoken, drawn attention to herself. Now Ramsay will stick her in his sick game with Alyn and Cub. If he kills Cub, Harley knows she will always blame herself for it now. That fucking cocksucker and Jeyne snarls from the distance.

“St. Joker,” Damon remembered rather fondly. “Fucking feral maniac.”

Slapping the table with one hand, Ramsay yells, “YES! I love that so much! To this day...St. Joker. You wouldn’t have recognized him, Harley! He was scrawny and wiry then, dirty green hair in spikes all over his head. Fucking lunatic little brat! We were on our third job for father...Damon and I chased this asshole all over three cities. We finally get close and the fucker sees us and runs. So we chase him for over a mile, into this damned tunnel. We run through the tunnel thinking we have got the fucker now...just to get to the other side as HE WAS DYING! There was this little freaky punk kid just stabbing him to death smiling and laughing. When we asked him why he killed the man...know what he said? Because the man was running and it bothered him as he was reading a Batman comic and listening to Green day.”

Alyn looked up with a weary huff. “He was running and doing that thing where they, like, scream a little as they pant. I was hungry and a wounded deer flew past, that’s all. It wasn’t personal…” he shifted uncomfortably and tried to cover Cub’s ear, pressing his little head into Alyn’s chest.

Ramsay’s eyes went soft and dark, mirroring the pity he showed Alyn before he _was_ Alyn. “Look at me while I AM TALKING TO YOU, ALYN.” Just like how he would speak to the utterly unfocused little lunatic rat. He would start out soft,trying to coax the boy into something then go very loud so Alyn would refocus on him.

Alyn jumped back in his seat. “I am… you know.. it’s hard…”

Damon smiled. “That was the strangest way I ever tortured someone. I still don’t understand what eye contact does to you.”

Alyn groaned deeply. He wanted to beg, but he knew the game had just started and he would have to suffer through it no matter what he said.

Chuckling, Ramsay leaned forward to continue slowly loading the gun as he spoke.

“The little asshole actually tried to challenge us to a battle two on one after he finished killing our fucking prey. So we gave him what he wanted. Then Damon threw the boy in our trunk after we figured out the kid was living homeless in the fucking tunnel. He hadn’t eaten in quite awhile. He shook because of it. Damon is so soft hearted as you know, Harley. Its funny, he is such a fucking bully and a terrifying killer...but he has such a soft spot for broken things. We grabbed Alyn’s cracked boombox, his damned cassettes and took off. That was all he owned besides weapons, Harley. Couldn’t you just cry for him?”

“I didn’t forget that you,” Alyn’s voice cracked so he stopped to clear his throat.

Harley lowered her head further and shut her eyes. It wasn’t funny anymore, she could see Ramsay’s face, she knew he was getting ready to hurt Alyn with his words. She wished she had chosen time out so she wouldn’t have to witness this. Why is Ramsay making her and Cub see this? To humiliate him in front of pets? She tried burying her face in Damon’s chest as much as she could.

“Didn’t you forget? Because you were stealing the pets, you were discussing leaving to go off and create all sorts of crimes. Alyn is loyal. Alyn is grateful. Alyn is a good friend and is a excellent hit-man and torturer. Alyn is a good owner for his pet. But I walked in MY HOME to find fucking St. Joker trying to disrupt the pack. Is St. Joker allowed in my home? Ever?” Ramsay’s voice was ice now, all humor was gone as if never there.

Alyn’s face turned pink and crinkled up in anguish. “No. No, no, no. Not in the house. Not in the house. I don’t want to go back to the street. I’m sorry.”

Ramsay’s face seemed to soften then and fill with concern. “I don’t ever want that to happen, Alyn. You are part of this pack and we never let a pack member go solo, do we? Do you remember Grunt? We tried to  help him..let him be part of our pack and what happened? He couldn’t follow the rules, something in him just broke, I guess. And I tried to let him stay, remember? I removed his tongue for the secrets he sold for his fucking booze and gambling. Remember that? Then he was alright for awhile...and then he tried to leave. Now he can stay in Vegas forever…six feet under the fucking sand.”

Alyn sniffled and nodded. “I know. I remember.” Alyn had helped to track him down.

Ramsay continued to load the gun with care. “I hate it when my trust is broken, I hate it when a pack member is suffering and when I help, they refuse to use that help. Remember Ben? You would have probably have liked him, Harley. I know Reek would have. He bred dogs and I hired him at first to train my protection dogs. Then I had him provide me with hunting dogs. And at that point we invited him to help with some of our hunts handling the dogs for us. The first time we had a job killing a female, he lost his nerve. He ran off during the kill and left the dogs to run amok.”

He frowned as if lost in sad memories.

“Ben wouldn’t answer any of our calls, he wouldn’t even see us. Then he tried to leave town. We had no choice of course then. So I used his own dogs to take him down and I let them have a feast. Then here was Dick of course. It is really disheartening to see how many claim loyalty without meaning it.” Ramsay shook his head and the gun clicked shut.


	115. Rubbing Your Nose in It

Harley has shrunk deeply into Damon, shivering, sucking hard on the fucking pacifier. She got the point. No running. Stay loyal. Do not flip out and turn into Jeyne the killer without permission. Jeyne cackled from in her head and she whimpered.

“I _am loyal._ ” Alyn did look Ramsay in the eyes then. “Please, you know I am.”

Ramsay nodded as he lifted the loaded gun and began to talk, gesturing with it. “I know you are, Alyn. But St. Joker isn’t. And when you skip your medicine, when you let yourself lapse...it is him here not you. Are you SURE that having a pet isn’t too much for you? Are you SURE you can keep from having St. Joker visit us again? I love you, Alyn. I am concerned for you.”

“What… what do you want? Please don’t take him from me, please. He needs me. He’s too scared of you, you don’t love him. He needs to be loved.” Alyn furrowed his brow watching the light cross the gun as Ramsay tilted it. “I won’t fight you. Please, what do you want?”

“What do I want? I want MY Alyn back. I want the man that I can depend upon to help and protect and support this pack. Our pack. MY pack. I want the man who was able to control not just himself, but a feral girl that wanted to rip everyone apart. The Alyn that is loving to his little boy is a welcome addition unless it brings forth St. Joker. Can I have you assure me that is what I will receive? My Alyn? Otherwise...I agree with you. The wreck of a sociopath on your lap could never survive without you. The most humane thing is a quick bullet in the head, don’t you think?”

“NO!”

“Nicer than my father making you drown him in the bathtub..”

“NO, PLEASE! Ramsay, no’! Alyn started sobbing and tried to hide Cub under Damon then found himself weeping at Ramsay’s feet, what felt like the next instant, without even knowing how he got there. “Please! Please! Kill me instead! Please! He’s innocent now! I’m sorry! I’m yours, you own me, Ramsay!” He clutched the bottom of Ramsay’s shirt. “Please, re-remember I-I almost killed myself to-to keep Reek for you? Please? I’ll t-take my pills. I will! I’m sorry!”

Cub was in pure utter terror. He was curled under the Smash’s chair and he curled into a ball, shaking.

Ramsay smiled benevolently. He started to pet Alyn’s head and back in a soothing manner.

“Alright, Alyn. I never would hurt your little baby boy..as long as you can stay loyal and good Alyn. Just stay MY Alyn. Yes, I know you tried so hard to save my Reek, you have sacrificed many things and almost your life many times for this pack. As we all have. Because we are family….I will never abandon you, never stop protecting and caring for you. You may keep him, Alyn. And in a little bit, I am going to let you take him to your place. Shh...it's alright, Alyn. My Alyn.”

Damon watched Alyn letting Ramsay pet and hold him. _His_ Alyn? Ramsay has to put all the fucking toys in his own box. He pet Harley and enjoyed the way she was trying to bury herself in his shirt.

Skinner walked towards them slowly and looked horrified when eyes hit him. “I…” he leaned to look at Ramsay. “Bad timing?”

Ramsay shrugged and said, “Just leave them on the table, they are the same as Reek’s except for the color and style, right?”

“Um, pink and blue?” Skinner shrugged at set them down. “They’re thinner but all the other specifications you laid out have been met.” Skinner slowly backed away.

Harley looked at Ramsay, Skinner than the table. She looked at the light pink thin strip of leather with padding on the inside. Padding because it doesn’t come off much. There was a silver tag that had her name on it. She went stiff and trembling. A low whine started and was threatening to become a growl. She couldn’t. Jeyne put it on with ease before because it always came off. Harley panted for a minute, she held the binky unable to stop the rising panic.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. It’s only to keep you safe, that’s all.” Damon squeezed and rocked her.

Reek had woken up to Alyn’s pleading and sobbing and crept towards the kitchen with as much trepidation as Skinner had.

Ramsay was still petting the kneeling Alyn who was trying to collect himself when he saw his puppy come in. He gave his pet a reassuring smile.

Cub was shivering and softly mewling under the Smash’s chair when he saw the puppy come in. He didn’t dare move from where his owner put him nor would he do as Newname did and speak out. Instead, he inched a bit forward so that he could watch the puppy as he moved. He didn’t want to look under the table anymore. That is where his poor owner was with that monster who made him cry.

Harley looked over to see Reek and tried to smile but instead burst into tears. She tried to indicate with her head the collars on the table.

“Oh…” Reek’s mouth didn’t close but he couldn’t find the words he should say or even imagine what direction.

“Sweetie? Would you make me some coffee? I will need lots of caffeine to be dragged all around the city today.” Ramsay teased gently while patting Alyn’s back.

Reek rubbed his eyes and cautiously set about making another pot. The hair he’d worked so hard to style was a wild mess. He smelled like sex and looked like heartbreak.

Alyn tried to get up and staggered into the counter. A spot of blood grew dark and wet on the back of his shirt.

Ramsay quickly stood up and helped steady Alyn. In a very low tone, he said, “You opened a stitch, Alyn. Silly. Now Damon will have to fix it. This time, I say you may have some painkiller for it.” He tried to help Alyn steady himself. “Reek, lovely puppy? Would you make a cup for Alyn too? Damon? You can ask Damon if Harley can have coffee, I think.” He rambled lazily as he was forcing Alyn to stay pinned against the counter until he was steady again.

Reek waited until Damon agreed he and Harley would have a cup then started filling mugs. Alyn whined just loud enough for Reek to be fairly certain that he really did hear it and asked Ramsay to let him go in a low whisper.

“I’m ok. I’ll go sit down.” His weary eyes kept darting over his shoulder.

“Here,” Reek said softly and set the mugs out with a small conciliatory smile. He looked around for Cub and tasted bitter panic at the back of his mouth.

Harley has shredded the plastic nipple of the binky in a colossal effort to keep silent like Damon and Ramsay want. Bad enough the other restrictions, bad enough the fucking chains, bad enough the collar sitting on the table, now….

 _She can’t even ask for a cup of coffee? Does Damon determine whether she is hungry, or thirsty or sleepy or when she needs the bathroom? Oh, sweet gods, I ask him now for permission to go to the bathroom._ Jeyne flew to the surface and the two fought for control.

Cub saw puppy so close to him but he dared not move or speak. He reached out a timid but daring hand and gently patted the foot of puppy.

Reek exhaled and dropped down to his knees. “There you are, silly Cub,” he whispered. “Your Master’s right there. Ramsay wants to help make him all better, ok?” Reek felt tears welling up when he saw how wretched and helpless Cub looked. “What’s wrong? It’s ok, Cub.”

Sucking hard on his binky, Cub stared at puppy with desperately scared eyes. Even if he were given permission to speak, he didn’t have the words. How could he explain the devastation of seeing his owner cry?

How could he ever shamefully tell puppy that the Eyes thinks that Alyn should get rid of him? That made his owner cry because his owner loves him that much and that made something inside him break that hurt badly.

Ramsay slowly released Alyn, then spoke loudly with a bright smile. “Well then, Alyn, there is only one thing left. For you to collect your pet and then put on his shiny new collar that I have got for you. Damon has one for Harley as well. It has a code lock that only Skinner and the _three Masters_ will know. The collars are permanent the same as Reek’s. It has a tracker as well.”

Harley started to pant again, abandoning the shredded binky. Permanent as in locked? She squirmed a little and her whimpering became small whines that got lower in range.

“So Alyn, in order to collect your pet, I believe you have to speak with Damon. Because I wasn’t the one who took him from you, Damon was. So you will go to him and ASK if you may have your pet back.” Ramsay smiled kindly at Alyn, then went to sit down with his coffee. He snapped his fingers and looked for his puppy.

Reek crawled out from under the table. He knelt and Ramsay’s side, waiting.

“Damon, could I please have my pet back?” Alyn’s thin voice seemed to break against every third syllable.

Damon pulled Alyn down, by wrapping a paw around the back of his head. He kissed Alyn’s forehead. “Ok.”


	116. Scared Pretty Things

Alyn glanced and Damon and Ramsay and quietly thanked both then went back to his seat and grabbed the collar. “Here, Cub.”

Desperate to get to his S..Master, Cub burst out from under the Smash chair and started to crawl fast to his owner. As he was almost within grabbing distance, he finally noticed the strip of blue leather. 

His mind exploded into pictures, fragments. He saw leather, tight leather around slender pretty throats. Pretty girls with blue lips and bulged eyes and blood, so much blood and the leather squeezed so tightly it was embedded into their necks. 

He stopped dead and knelt up whining, his binky falling from his mouth. Small trembling hands started to worry and pull at his long hair.

Ramsay smiled down at Reek and then petted his head gently. “Such a good boy, baby. I love you and can’t wait to hear the endless list you’ll give me in the car for the living room.”

Reek smiled nervously and let his throbbing head rest on Ramsay’s leg. There was too much to feel for everyone and Ramsay wanted him to be excited so he tried to block it out, then saw Cub in Alyn’s lap. 

Reek straighten himself and leaned under the table. “It’s ok. It’s just a collar. See?” he whispered, so softly, and pointed to his own. “No pain. Not scary. It’s so your Master can keep you and keep you safe.”

Cub squirmed and whined but he watched Reek. He looked from puppy’s collar to the one in Alyn’s hand. Trying to control his terror, his panic, he nodded slightly to puppy. Just a collar, no pain, no choking or blood or blue lips or bulging eyes that see nothing. He began to suck his thumb his eyes darting between puppy and the dreaded blue leather strip.

“Good boy,” Alyn said gently. He decided to get it over with. No torture, no games. Alyn wrapped it around Cub’s neck and locked it in place. Cub felt that leather tightly wrap and a terrible click and he wailed in pure horror. “PL..PL….EASE! S...SS...MAS..TER!..I..CA..N..NNNN” Cub slapped his own two hands against his mouth so hard it could be heard throughout the room and it made Harley wince.

Cub’s eyes bulged nearly out of his head, he barely held in his urine and he started to shake in mortal terror. He YELLED. He almost said Sir! He almost said NO! He saw the world go grey and all the color drained from his face as his eyes started to roll upwards.

“Yes, little boy,” Alyn’s voice immediately deepened and grew louder. “You can and you will. This is to keep you safe. You’re mine, forever. Don’t you want to be mine?”

Reek nodded emphatically to Cub and looked up to Alyn. 

The voice cut through the horrible images and ripped them apart. Cub cowered in his Master’s lap and meekly licked Alyn’s fingers in frantic, devoted apology. “M...mas...master’s..C..c..cub. Y...you..your C..c..ub. Pl..pl..ease..ss...so..sorry.” He managed to stammer out painfully slowly and with such feeling it hurt.

“Good boy.” Alyn rubbed the bridge of his nose into Cub’s silky hair. “I love you. Calm down, little boy.”

“Look,” Reek mouthed. He pointed to his own collar then crawled forward so Cub could feel it as Alyn was checking the fit of Cub’s and asking Ramsay different questions about it Reek only half heard.

Cub was still panting and whining as Alyn’s finger was poking around the hated leather. He became distracted from his misery by the puppy crawling very close. Cub wanted to touch the collar and gave a timid peek up at his Master. After just making a terrible mistake that could have cost him dearly, he wasn’t ready to dare another one.

Alyn quickly followed Cub’s pleading eyes and saw Reek extending his neck to offer his collar. Alyn grinned and snorted. With a kiss on the cheek, he whispered, “Go on. Nice puppy will help Cub feel better,” then he watched Harley and readied himself to pull his boy away if she looked as though she would turn.

Harley tried so hard, she stayed silent, she stayed as still as she could until Damon picked up that fucking collar. Her teeth bared then and her voice was halfway between a growl and a pleading girl.

“I can’t...Please...can’t we talk it over first? I don’t think...Master..” She started to shake her head and tried to get away from Damon to a part of the room with no collars.

Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He stared hard at her with a dark expression and glanced meaningfully towards Ramsay. “There’s really nothing to talk about, sweetheart. You are my pet. You are in danger and dangerous. You have to be kept safe and you have to be controlled, that’s been made painfully clear. It won’t be tight, it won’t hurt.”

Harley saw the thunder and felt herself growing smaller and weaker as Damon’s eyes bore into hers. She sobbed and then gave a tiny nod. “It does hurt, though.” It came out anyway, she couldn’t stop the words, but she managed to control what she said at least. 

“It hurts inside….it’s like a cage...a leash...I had...I felt like..I had some freedom and choices still and now you are taking it away and it hurts it does!” She babbled and did not pull away but wiped her tears on Damie’s shirt.

“I know. Poor little girl. I know it’s scary and hard but you have to.” He glanced at Ramsay, who didn’t seem to be paying attention. “Is there a question you want to ask first?”

“See? Not scary,” Reek assured Cub. He smiled when Cub calmed a little. “Look! I’m not crying or scared, see?” Reek rolled onto his back and pulled his hands and knees up, shining at Cub with a big goofy grin. 

Ramsay had been watching HIS puppy play with Alyn’s boy with narrowed eyes. He was thinking of ways to punish his pet for ignoring his Master to keep the damned thing happy. 

Then slowly he began to lean forward and a smirk emerged. His puppy truly seemed like a puppy now and there was Cub reaching out to pet Reek. The boy giggled and would clap at Reek’s antics.

Harley nodded frantically. “The..wedding? Do I...wear it then too? Even outside?” Her hands twisted themselves into each other.

Reek giggled softly and grew larger and lighter as he made Cub happy. “See? Happy puppy?” He got down on his knees and elbows and playfully bit and shook Cub’s discarded binky in his mouth.

“I don’t think so,” Damon responded. “I mean how could you hide it? Right, Ramsay?”

Ramsay tore his eyes away from the sight making him feel warm down low in his stomach and between his legs. “What? What did you say? Sorry bout that…..the show is..uh...What did you want?”

Damon squinted at Ramsay. “ _ You  _ didn’t hear something for  _ once  _ in your motherfucking life and  _ that’s  _ what it was? Something I wanted you to answer. Yeah. That fucking figures. Does Harley have to wear this to the wedding, Ramsay?”

When Cub took his binky Reek snickered and pretended to wag his tail.

Cub giggled again and then he gave his Master another pleading look this one came with a shaking small hand that gently tugged at Si...Master’s shirt. “S….M...mast..er...pu..puppy….pl..lay?” He pointed downwards towards Reek with his binky.

Alyn pursed his mouth, pretending to be overly indulgent. “Ok, silly boy. You’re being so nice with puppy.”

Ramsay kept half an eye on the alluring show but he answered Damon quickly. “No collar at the wedding, Father would kill me. There is no way to hide it with that nightmare of a dress Harley will wear.  However, unless you are told different, girl, you will wear that collar at all times even in public. It looks fashionable actually…”

His voice drifted off as he watched the boy get permission and crawl humbly over to his puppy. Ramsay felt his mouth go dry and he adjusted himself awkwardly while fully watching his puppy again.

Reek got up on all fours and paced left then right in mock excitement. He dropped fast onto elbows, splaying his fingers. He made a small plaintiff bark, just above a whisper and pretended to wag his tail.

“There you go, honey. Not at the wedding that’s not so bad. Is Reek wearing his, Ramsay? Ramsay? What are you doing?”

Jumping a little guiltily, Ramsay put his hands back up on the table and grinned wickedly. “Are you not seeing this, Damon?” He tilted his head towards Reek and Cub. 

Cub was giggling and bounced on his knees at Reek’s tricks. He wiggled his bottom which then became his whole body as Cub worked his way to finally making a hoarse barking sound. Due to the destruction of his larynx, it sounded very much a real puppy’s real attempt at barking. He startled himself with the sound and clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide at Reek.

“Hey!” Damon called out. “Go do that in the living room, guys! I’m trying to talk and you’re going to bruise your knees up on the tile. Go play on the carpet away from the kitchen with all the sharp and burny things. Go! Go on!” He waved Alyn away too.

Ramsay got up and said, “I should supervise..you should never leave a puppy alone with a little boy you know. And we should pick up some knee pads.”

“What? Where are you- ohhh,  _ gross _ Ramsay!” Damon turned away and covered Harley’s eyes when Ramsay stood up. “Fucking zoo! Let’s talk upstairs then, Harley.”

Ramsay managed to look away long enough to comment, “That is fine..but if you have ANY trouble collaring her...if she triggers...you call me and I’ll be there to help you.” He turned his icy eyes to Harley and then added, “You won’t need me to come up and help you, will you?

Harley shook her head but did not meet Ramsay’s eyes, pressing against Damon’s side. She wrapped her arms around one of Damon’s tree trunk thighs and rubbed her face against the denim covered muscles to calm herself. 


	117. Baiting You Into My Trap

“Do you feel like getting some nervous energy out?” Damon asked in a low voice and gave Harley a squeeze as he carried her upstairs.

Harley clung tightly to Damon the whole way to the bedroom trembling, teeth chattering, tears streaming. She babbled questions and warnings the whole way desperately.

“Damie, I want to be a good girl..I do! But can, can, we can talk first, please I just want a chance to talk about it, please? It isn’t to argue or say no...I have to wear it. Yes, I must wear the collar, I am your pet. I know that. I love you and want to be your pet. Master, please, I just want to talk to be calm before you...put that on me. I...I am scared if I don’t…I might bite or run or attack or climb the fucking ceiling like a demonic creature from this really awesome movie I saw once. Oh god, why did I even start to think of that?” 

And for that minute, she was that silly, crazy, funny girl that first walked in. Bob approved silently as they went past the hidden coffeepot.

Damon kept throwing his ‘uh huh’s until he had a chance to talk. He dropped Harley on the bed and crawled over her. “We can talk for thirty minutes, then we’ll play a game of pin the collar on the Harley.”

 

Reek sat under the table afraid to move. What did Ramsay and Damon say?

Ramsay grinned at Alyn and drawled, “Should we let the puppy and the little boy play in the living room?”

“Yeah! They’re both being so good and sweet. I really appreciate your Reek helping poor Cub. Come on, Cub! Come on! Want to play before nap time?”

Cub eagerly crawled to his master and knelt up, his eyes so light, happy and innocent of any bloody pictures. He nodded and then in a moment of pure bliss, Cub scurried closer to rub his face along Alyn’s steel toed boot and up his leg, making a rough sound that wasn’t growling, but almost purring.

Alyn picked Cub up and twirled him around. “Sweet boy,” he said softly and took Cub into the living room.

Reek panted under the table not wanting to understand. This wasn’t what he meant to do.

Ramsay dropped to his knees and looked under the table then held out his arms. “Come here, puppy. No..no do not panic..come here, let me talk to you. I won’t grab you and bring you into the living room. We are going to talk first so you won’t be scared. You are too scared and if Cub sees that, he will become scared too. And there is no reason for it. Nothing bad will happen, Reek. It is NOT a switch. I swear it.”

Reek lowered himself and crawled out to Ramsay. “I just… he was getting upset. When he gets upset, it upsets you.”

Ramsay gently pulled his puppy into his arms then hugged him tightly. “I am going to scoot us over so I can lean on the cabinet and you can sit in my lap while we talk, okay?”

“Yes, Master. I… did you still want to get a couch?” He smiled.

Ramsay smiled back and nodded. “Of course, silly! Let me get us over to the damned cabinet.”

With dramatic grunting as if moving weights upon him, Ramsay got to the cabinets and leaned back and put his pet on his lap. Then he nuzzled his neck and nibbled on an ear.

He whispered, “I want us to go out and let you have a time kind of like what Harley got. We are going to a salon so you can get your hair all fucking slutty gorgeous and you will drive me nuts in those tight jeans. At the salon and the furniture store you can hang on my arm, call me Ramsay and charm all the salesmen into giving us an entire living room set for half price.”

A smile slowly rose on Reek’s face. “Really? I like your name, Master. I like saying it.” He sucked his bottom lip in to chew on it.

Ramsay gave his puppy a loving but sharp smile and leaned closer to say very softly, “I have to always be alpha here, pet. And around the others whenever possible. So you must call me master most of the time and I must confess...I love hearing it from those biteable lips. But in public around others...then it's nice to have you say my name...whisper it very softly to me now, honey.”

Reek blushed and looked around like he was stealing a treat before dinner. He leaned into Ramsay, who always smelled so good. His thick, shiny hair brushed past Reek’s cheekbone. “I love you,  _ Ramsay _ .”

To his own surprise, Ramsay shuddered with pleasure and he grabbed his Reek to kiss him hard, a clashing of teeth and tongues. “Fucking hell, what the fuck is it about you that has me enslaved to you all my life? Whatever it is...it’s fucking...something...almost holy and sometimes...it scares me.” He whispered that fiercely and then felt a moment of helpless terror at his own blatant honesty and fear.

He grabbed his Reek’s face and found himself begging, pleading in a lost voice, “Please, don’t you ever, don’t you ever fucking leave me! Do you hear me? You can’t ever, I couldn’t take it! You are NEVER allowed to stop loving me, do you hear me? Do you understand? I told you...I am letting you see my...my own weaknesses. You can’t just ever break my heart, please, Reek...not ever.” His eyes were fierce but they were lost and tears shined in them.

“I’ll never stop loving you. I can’t. I can’t. You’re in me. Since I smiled at you, it was over.”

 

“Time is almost up!” Damon said and sat up with a clap of his hands. “Do you want to run and hide? It’s up to you.”

Harley panted and sat up. Damon listened to everything she babbled but his eyes never changed. They were determined and they weren’t angry but they were very dominant. Sometimes he smiled or gently laughed when she tried to deflect her fear by using absurd humor. Amused, yes but his eyes never changed.

Slowly she said, “I don’t feel like I am triggered at all. I want to hunt... but, Master, what if... feral fucking Jeyne shows up when you collar me while we play? Will you...will you be mad at me afterward?” Harley hugged him while she asked, to show she was not trying to be difficult or resistant.

“I’ll be mad at ‘Jeyne’ in a way, but not you, in a way. I mean, I get mad at your sickness but not mad at you for being sick. Once you’re back to Harley we’ll snuggle and watch any horrible slasher film you want. So? Do you want to run?”

Harley grinned, feeling safe that Damon could handle Jeyne. “I am going to watch the whole last season of the Walking Dead! Yes, Master, I would like to run, please. No doors, no windows and stay upstairs.”

“Good girl! That’s right! I’ll count to twenty. One Mississippi…”

 

Ramsay caressed his puppy’s face and grinned. “Now, let me explain why I need your help with Alyn and Cub. Once it's over and Alyn is feeling ready to go home with him, you and I are running out of here like our asses are on fire.” He nuzzled Reek’s neck and licked then gently bit that little earlobe.

“Alyn is still a little unsteady and a little nervous. I don’t want him taking the boy home like that. If Alyn is stressed, the boy will be stressed. And we both know how bad that might be. Consider how he looked when Alyn first brought him over. Watching you and Cub play….seeing how happy his boy is, calms Alyn. It makes him happy and that keeps him level.” Ramsay stroked his puppy’s fine bone structure with his fingers as he spoke.

“And I will admit...hell I would fucking come to watching you do the laundry. You are on all fours in your tight jeans with that amazing fucking ass wiggling at me, Reek! You can’t expect me not to be fucking hard as a rock. But listen to your loving monster very carefully now, sweet, good boy. While you and Cub play, I am going to watch you..and get myself turned on as much as I can take it.”

A quick sneaky movement and Ramsay’s hand was up Reek’s shirt. Fingers found hardened nipples and flicked at them, then gently pinched them. Ramsay pulled the shirt up and gave each nipple a quick lick.

“Now so you won’t misunderstand, let me tell you what will happen. You will play with Cub like the wonderful little puppy I know you are...and that is all you will have to do. Just like you did in here. I am going to watch you and imagine you in our room naked, being MY puppy. While I do that, Alpha is going to put Alyn to ease about his place in the pack. And it will be done the way it is always done. We force those under us to submit and I need to do that. I will make Alyn suck me, Reek. Not because I want him, because it is one of the only ways that really is effective with him, puppy. But I am going to watch you...because if I am not watching you.I won’t be able to.”

He blushed and ducked his head as if admitting something that made him feel vulnerable. And he wished that it was only an act.      

Reek nodded slowly. He licked his lips and tried to think, but his warm face had flashing images rolling behind it. A touch, a movement, a part, a look that he loved, Ramsay was in his head. He found himself understanding, and that was pleasantly funny. “I won’t be angry. It’s a non-violent way to get control back. You don’t want to hurt him.” He didn’t know who he was placating or how much he meant at this point. It felt true, though it had to be terribly wrong.

Ramsay grinned and gave a small pretend bite at Reek’s nose. “Silly pup! Don’t you know why I haven’t been hurting others so much? Because of you...you level me out, you make me see things differently sometimes..you are always in my damned head you know. You are out of bounds sticking YOUR conscience inside my head!” He teased and stroked Reek’s chest in slow dragging motions.

Reek pretended to pout sympathetically. “I can’t help myself, you’re such a pretty victim. I can’t allow any white knights to save you from me.” He looked to the living room and up at Ramsay. “Ok. I’ll be good, Master. I want to make you so happy, please.”

With a leer on his face, hunger in his eyes, Ramsay said in a velvet voice, “I have a wonderful game for us to play. I want you to play with Cub but while you do..know that your Master is watching and ...play for me too. The little one won’t understand or care and Alyn won’t be looking. It might be my bad boy’s mouth on me, but my eyes are only on you. All  my thought are yours...play with me like putty, puppy. When I come it will be because of you, it will be for you not for anything he is doing. Alyn is receiving punishment, but you...you are going to torment the shit out of me, aren’t you? Going to enjoy getting to make me desperate to throw Alyn the fuck outta  my way to reach my sexiest fucking bitch in the whole world”     

“Ah,” Reek swooned back slightly and gulped. His lopsided grin popped up as he pulled away. “I’m not jealous. I’ll have fun, he can do the hard part.” Reek giggled and darted away into the living room.

 


	118. Seduction or Domination, You Will Go Down

Harley was creeping softly, silently. She had managed to elude Damon for some time now and she could hear his frustrated breathing. Next, he’ll start to make a mix of threats and praises to try and flush her out. That is when she loves to burst out at him and so she folds herself small behind a large file cabinet, as Damon goes past.

Smothering a tiny giggle, Harley waits for the words and Jeyne creeps slowly up on Harley.

“Harley,” Damon called in a low voice. “Do I hear you?” He stopped and survey the room. 

Silently, she scrambled up and started to try and tiptoe past him. At the last second, she grinned and flew past him.

“Ha ha!” Damon leapt on her and rolled hugging her to him. “Caught the wild girl,’ he whispered. “Time to claim her and bring her home to tame.”

Harley yelped and Jeyne bit but not as hard as she could have. She tried to scramble away again, regardless, she was not ready, she may love him and this game, but she still isn’t ready for that fucking collar.

Damon reached out to grab her ankle and yank her back. “Too late.” He began to climb over her with a rumbling growl. “ _ Mine. _ ”

Harley whined and nodded while Jeyne started to growl, it rose through her and out. “Yours, Master….” She still couldn’t help but struggle, trying to squirm away from under him.

Damon pinned her down with a hand around the back of her neck. “I don’t think you believe that.” He rubbed the hard cock straining against his jeans against her ass and bent down to bite and suck at her neck.

Harley gasped and squirmed not to get away now, but against him instead. She moaned and scratched her nails into the carpet. “I’m yours...I want to be yours. Please…”

“Good girl.” Damon’s weight shifted behind her. He gave a small sigh of relief and pulled her sundress up over her back. “You don’t really need underwear, do you? It’s always in my fucking way.” He pulled it down and fingered her, wrapping an arm around her hip. His dick running back and forth across her wet lips.

Harley started panting and whimpering, bucking against him. “Master...please…. good girl?” Jeyne simmered in her brain but was so transparent compared to the feeling of Damon.

Damon thrust inside her. “Mmmmm, you feel so good. I just have to keep you forever.  _ Mine _ . Only.” He lifted her hips and started thrusting inside her. “You can never run away. No one else can hurt you or take you from me.”

Harley cried out and scratched the carpet bald in a raking pattern. “Yes..uh..Damie...I won’t ever leave you..only yours, Master! Please...fuck your good girl!” She was lost to pure feeling and pleasure that built.

“Good girl.” He became more forceful and desperate with his relentless thrusts. “Who owns you? For how long?”

In an animal like whine, Harley rubbed her face along the floor. “You own me..forever. Please, Master...mm..yours, all yours!” She gasped at a hard thrust that sent her head reeling.

Damon kept one hand on her hip but the one around her neck lifted. “You want to be mine forever, don’t you? You  _ need _ to be mine. Say it!” He started slapping her ass in a steady rhythm. “Make me believe it.”

Harley wailed. “I...want to be yours forever! I need to be yours Damie!” But Jeyne knew he had that fucking collar somewhere, waiting to put it on her neck, to smother her forever. She started to snarl and tried to find a way to turn and face him. Tried to raise her hands and pry or gouge his large hand off her neck, sobbing, snarling.

Damon’s hand stopped slapping her to grab her hair and yank her head into bending back as he pounded harder. “NO.  _ BAD. _ No more wild girl. Wild pets get caged. Time to be my good girl. You want to be my good girl, you need it.” He slipped the collar around her neck and tried to click the lock shut with his one large, nimble hand.

“NOOO! NOOOO! TAKE IT OFF ME, FUCK YOU, NO I CAN’T! PLEASE TAKE IT OFF!” She screamed and started trying to yank it off. Harley was in a panic and Jeyne raged. She managed to pull herself out of the grip of Damon’s arm on her hip, but he still had her neck. He fell out of her and she tried to kick back at him. 

“Please..please, please, don’t, it is bringing Jeyne out and I’ll hurt you! Stop! Take it off, Damon, please!” Harley tried to plead before she lost all control.

“No,” Damon said low and coldly. “STOP!” He sat on her back pinning her down and used both hands to lock the collar. “I know it’s hard, baby but you know you need it. That’s why Jeyne is fighting. You ARE a pet. You HAVE to be. STOP FIGHTING. You’re mine! Say it!”

Flattened and barely able to breathe, Jeyne couldn’t struggle any further. Harley whined and gasped out, “Yours.” Tears came and slowly she started to go limp.

“Good girl. Good girl, sweetheart. I love you. I have to protect you,” he rumbled softly, caressing her hair. He lifted his hips and penetrated her again, starting gently but quickly working back up to pounding.

Harley could feel the collar and Jeyne but didn’t care much about either anymore. She was too busy reeling in sensation and anything was better than thinking of them. “Please, Master.” She moved against him, trying to make him go harder, deeper, faster. Growling and panting, “Master, more! Fuck me hard, please!”

“Good girl. That’s my good girl. I want you to come hard for me. You look so fucking pretty, Harley. It’s so god damned sexy on you. You look like  _ mine _ .”

Jeyne howled and Harley sobbed but arched upwards, his words spiraling her into orgasm. This time, it was sharp and consuming, but it ended much quicker than most for her did. She lay slumped pushing her wet face into the carpet. After Damon came he whispered love and praise to her and took her to bed so she could cry and cuddle. 

Jeyne had left but even while snuggling Damon, her hands kept creeping up to tug at the collar.


	119. Puppy Play

Ramsay sat on the couch next to Alyn, after watching Reek sprint into the room, admiring those tight jeans.

Cub was curled on Alyn’s chest, sucking his binky, enjoying his Master’s hands stroking his head and back. He heard puppy and looked over to see him crawling into the room. Making sounds of excitement he lightly bounced in Alyn’s lap. Then his eyes rolled up timidly to Alyn’s as he very submissively tugged on his owner’s shirt.

With a kiss, Alyn encouraged Cub to go play. He glanced at Ramsay and casually leaned away onto the couch’s arm.

Reek had carefully laid his brand new shirt on the table so it wouldn’t get more sweaty or wrinkled than it was already. Maybe it would air out and flatten while he… did whatever this was? When Cub crawled down and his face brightened, Reek felt much better. He got down on his elbows. Reek wiggled and moved his hands forward in two quick pats.

Cub giggled and slid off Alyn’s lap, inching closer to Reek. He pulled out his binky and then crawled back to Alyn. Going to his knees, Cub put his binky in Alyn’s pocket where he already stuck a few others treasures he has found. Then he crawled over to Reek and stopped just before him, cowering low. Even though Cub knows puppy has a collar and is a pet too...he feels he still is lower than him.

“P..p…..puu..puppy!” He finally managed in greeting but stayed low politely.

Reek warmed at his shy smile and nudged Cub with his nose then rolled onto his back and pulled his hands up, sticking his tongue out so Cub wouldn’t feel threatened.

Another giggle and Cub inched closer then used his head to nudge at Reek’s stomach.

“Cub, why don’t you play fetch with puppy?” Ramsay watched and then smirked. “Reek is so good with Cub, isn’t he?” He patted the couch and said, “Come closer so I don’t disturb them playing while we talk.”

Alyn’s blood ran cold. He slowly looked Ramsay in the eye then lowered his gaze. He gulped and moved a little closer.

Ramsay grinned wider and put his arm around Alyn, amused at how the man stayed still yet seemed to be shrinking away. Looking at his Reek with adoring and heated eyes, he softly called out, “Oh yes, please play fetch. I love watching my puppy crawl away from me.”

Reek glanced at Ramsay and blushed, lowering himself. He pushed a pillow to Cub with his nose and pretended to wag his tail, hoping desperately to distract Cub and keep him happy.

Ramsay was trying to pull Alyn closer with his arm, hoping to whisper in his ear when he became momentarily distracted. “Alyn! What the hell?” He was patting the bulges everywhere in pockets. It always seemed funny that Alyn got clothing with so many pockets, but he never had them so full before.

Ramsay started to pull things out and toss them down onto the rug. Four binkys, a small plush ball, several tissues, paperclips, about four ponytail holders and a few greyish pieces of bacon. One crust of bread, two crayons and a lollipop. A hair brush and a key chain full of old keys. “Sweet Jesus, don’t you ever check what he stores in you?”

Alyn shrugged. “He likes my army jackets.” Alyn stood up and started cleaning Cub’s treasures off the floor. “I guess I should wash it more,” he grumbled and threw the food and tissues away.

He wandered back and eyed the chair, which still had all its legs, and looked much more comfortable.

Ramsay stood up and grabbed the plush ball. “Here Cub...throw this to my puppy. Play fetch!” He rolled the ball to Cub then he put his arms around Alyn. “I want to sit with you on the couch and watch our boys play.” His mouth was a leer but his eyes were not suggesting.

Alyn dropped his head in defeat and let Ramsay lead him back to the couch. He slipped out of his emptied jacket before sitting down.

Cub looked nervously at the EYES then picked up the ball. He tossed it carefully towards the puppy. Reek jumped to catch it and brought it back, crawling happily along. He dropped the ball at Cub’s lap and bent low with his ass in the air making an excited little bark for Cub. _Please be happy. Please be happy._

Giggling, Cub clapped and started bouncing. “Pu..puppy ag..again? Pl.plea...please?” He picked up the ball and threw it a little harder and further.

Reek grinned and crawled fast after it.

Ramsay watched his puppy’s pert ass wiggling and he pulled Alyn’s head down, rubbing the stubbly hairs. “Finish making up with me, Alyn. Be a good boy and if you aren’t a whiny brat about it, I’ll hide your head under a blanket.” He softly and thickly said.

Alyn choked back a low whine and let himself be moved. Tears blurred his eyes and escaped when he squeezed them shut. Ramsay’s thigh bumped him as he shifted to release his cock. Alyn opened his dry mouth, keeping his eyes shut.

Reek paced around Cub with the ball in his mouth, pretending to be too excited to remember to drop it. He whined and tilted his head like he didn’t understand why his ball wasn’t being thrown. Cub didn’t seem to look behind him. He just wanted to shield Cub and keep him happy. For one quick, insane flash he could see Joffrey as if the membranes between to alternate universes had accidently pierced each other. It was gone as quickly as it had come.

Ramsay sighed as Alyn’s mouth came down on him and he watched his puppy. He pulled a blanket over Alyn and his lap so that Alyn and Reek will relax more. He kept his hands on Alyn’s head after and moved him, forcing him harder down. Alyn gagged and tears hit Ramsay’s thighs.

Reek tilted his head at Cub and whined. Cub giggled and timidly reached up to try and tug the ball from his mouth. “S.si..lly! B..ba..ball!”

Reek giggled in earnest and gently shook his head, too excited to give it up then turned to look where Cub had thrown it and tilted his head again like he was confused.

Madly giggling now, Cub shook his head and pointed to the far wall away from the couch, where the ball had rolled. Then he started to crawl towards the ball himself to show the silly distracted puppy where it landed.

Reek followed him and nudged Cub’s side with his head. He took the ball in his mouth and brought it back rubbing it into Cub’s hand and making excited growling noises.

Ramsay stroked Alyn’s head and watched the puppy and broken boy play. “You are mine, Alyn. They are mine… everyone in this fucking house is mine. I care for and protect all of you. Show me your appreciation.” He hissed quietly.

Alyn hiccuped against a sob and sucked, taking Ramsay as deep into his mouth as he could stand. He whimpered softly and waited for it to be over.

Cub laughed more and took the ball. Before he threw it again, the boy impulsively kissed the puppy’s silly face and petted his nose.

Then he threw the ball but it was a wild toss and rolled beneath the couch.

Reek decided puppy was too excited about getting pet to get the ball. He didn’t want to watch Ramsay. He needed to enjoy the stupid innocent fun of just making someone happy who needed it. He had to protect Cub, so he got over-excited and licked Cub’s face, wagging his pretend tail until Cub started to fall over. The Reek rolled onto his back to offer his belly with a whine and huff.

Giggling, Cub leaped onto Reek’s stomach now, overwhelmed with delight. He started to give tiny kisses to the puppy’s face and then giggled more, bouncing on him.

Reek laughed and tried to roll over without throwing Cub off so he could pet Reek’s hair. He looked back over his shoulder and panted with his tongue out.

Cub moved his trembling thin fingers weakly through puppy’s hair, grinning his off-center smile, his broken tooth and a few black gaps winking at Reek as he laughed.

Ramsay groaned softly, watching and started to move Alyn’s head faster. “Swallow it all when I come, Alyn.” He whispered.

A sob escaped Alyn but he nodded just slightly and tried to keep up his pace.

“Very good boy..” Ramsay soothed as he started to bite his lip and shiver a little.

Cub scooted closer to Puppy and ran his fingers through his hair and then the fingers tickled over his face. “Pr..pre...pretty...pup..puppy!” The boy sighed and leaned down to lick Reek’s cheek, giggling, pretending to be the puppy.

Reek peeked over meekly at Ramsay. Surely, Cub was no threat, nothing to be jealous over. He just wanted to be certain Master was happy and Cub was happy. Alyn… could take care of himself.

Ramsay gave his pet a look that suggested if he could, Ramsay would be already inside Reek right now. “Good puppy..play with the little boy, honey. You are doing so well for me. We are past a living room set, Reek. You keep tormenting me like this, you’ll be planning your kitchen with a consultant afterwards.”

Reek swallowed and rolled again, now on to his back. Wiggling like a hyper doggy he pulled his arms and knees up and whimpered with plaintiff little huffs and barks. He shimmied his hips like he was wagging his tail and whined pitifully.

Cub tilted his head then let out a mournful sound and stuttered, “Po...or pu..pupp..y, rub tu..tu..tummy?” He stuck a thumb into his mouth, but his other hand started to gently pat Reek’s stomach.

Ramsay bit his lip so hard and grunted, spilling into Alyn’s mouth.

Alyn coughed and gagged but struggled to swallow it all. He licked off what he spilled so it would all be over and Ramsay would love him again then cried silently on Ramsay’s lap.


	120. Eyes of Ice

Reek wiggled his foot like Cub had hit the perfect spot and giggled.

Cub was delighted that he made the puppy so happy. He popped his thumb out and made what he felt was the best offer in the world. “Pu...puppy w..wa..want..ba...con? Ha..have..ba..ba.con?”

Ramsay was cooing softly to Alyn, helping him sit up, telling him he forgave him, loved him, counted on him. His eyes darted up and he said firmly, “No food for puppy. Only Masters can give treats for eating. You have to ask first. Cub, do you understand what I am saying?” 

He made sure his voice was firm, slow and clear, not sure if the boy was really capable of understanding. “Can you tell me if you understand? I am not angry, you can speak to me.”

Cub cowered very low to the ground and shook, whining. “Ye...yes. I un..der..un…”

Ramsay shut his eyes for patience and said softly, “You understand. Good. What is the rule I just told you? I want to hear you say it. No Food For Puppy.”

Ramsay had only himself to blame for the length of time it took Cub to stutter that out. But he held himself still and expected Alyn and Reek to give him a standing fucking ovation for it later. 

“Good. Now last part of it. If you want to give puppy food, who do you ask?”

Cub answered. “Eyes.” 

Ramsay stared and said, “What? Cub, let us try one more time, honey. Good boy, you are doing so well for me. Okay, ready?” He waited while Cub nodded. “Okay. No food to puppy, without asking...who?”

“Eyes! Or Ma..ma..mas...ter!” He was kneeling up now, staring through his hair at Eyes. Cub hoped Alyn would be proud of how well he is doing.

Reek rolled up to kneeling. “Ramsay. The man with the grey eyes is Ramsay, Cub. That’s puppy’s Master. That’s what you’re trying to say. Can you say, Ramsay?” He smiled like it was a new great game but he an Alyn watched Ramsay while a vibrating tension ran through them.

Cub didn’t understand why they want to change Eyes name but he would try the harder one. “R..r..ra...ra..ra..ram..ra..ramss-”

“Never mind! Eyes, Cub! Just stick with Eyes! No food to puppy unless you ask Eyes, what the fuck am I saying!” Ramsay fixed his pants and mumbled, “I’ll be ready to leave in twenty minutes, Reek! Finish your damned primping!” He tried to pretend he always blushed bright red when he walked away fast.

Reek exhaled on the floor and watched Alyn hurry to put his jacket back on. He patted Reek’s head. “Thank you.” Then picked Cub up and hurried away with him, like he was stealing his boy. “Nap time, sweet boy. Wave bye-bye to puppy.”

Cub waved over Alyn’s shoulder happily to his puppy then nuzzled his head into his master’s shoulder. He was so safe and warm now in his Master’s arms but he had no words for that. Instead, he managed, “Ma..master..ho..home?” 

Reek waved goodbye and slowly stood with a sigh to get ready.

 

Ramsay leaned his head on the softest couch he could find and shut his eyes. He wondered how many meals he has missed, how many work shifts, how many holidays might have passed. 

“Reek, my sweet beloved, you keep circling around the same three. You have sent Harley pictures of them. The two of you fought over them. You have given me eighty thousand reasons why each one is perfect. If you don’t pick one of them soon, I will withdraw the offer on redoing the kitchen.”

Reek chewed his thumbnail. “Ok. Ok. The aged leather one. It’s soft, it goes with the room, it’s easy to clean. You do like it, right?” He kept peering around the department store trying to catch a glimpse of every face that passed.

“Yes, I love it so much I am going to start fucking it and jizzing on it.” Ramsay sat up and glared at a salesperson. Once the person began to inch forward, quavering, he pointed to Reek. “My boy has made his decisions. Please make sure he is all happy and take his damned order as fast as you can. Thanks.”

After running Ramsay’s card and looked through his credit report the saleswoman tried to pressure Ramsay into buying a new set. Reek tried to curb her attempts as much as possible, as Ramsay’s thin patience was clearly running low. 

“Can I get a coffee in the food court… Ramsay?” Reek smiled and bit his lip every time he said his Master’s name.

Ramsay turned from contemplating flaying the annoying woman to grin ruefully at Reek. “Yes, yes, go on. I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you.” He kissed Ramsay’s cheek and knelt by him. “Are you sure?” He patted his pocket to make sure he had his phone, then remembered and adjusted his scarf.

Ramsay yanked Reek up and ran a finger across his nose in a soothing manner. “I trust you, sweet puppy. My good boy. Here,” He pressed a twenty into Reek’s hand. “Get your pretentious latte and me a regular coffee, you know how I like it. I love you, good boy.” He whispered into his pet’s ear.  

“Thank you, m-my … love. Uh, I have my phone.” That felt like a stupid, obviously thing to say. The saleswoman came back with papers for Ramsay to sign. Reek nodded and left.

It was a surprising rush to walk through a crowd alone. Ramsay was always determined, always set upon some game or mission and always streamlined his path from point A to B, so it was a nice indulgence Reek allowed himself to just wander around, looking everything over at a leisurely pace. 

 

Ramsay signed the papers so hard with the pen in his fist that he ripped one of the papers nearly in half. He wanted to howl as the stupid fucking woman had to get a new one. Was he fucking crazy? Why the fuck did he just offer that to his nervous puppy? What if Reek bolts? It is his own fault.  

 

Reek had never felt how full and busy the world was until he was ripped from it. There were so many smells and sounds, conversations, beautiful women smiling. He smiled back and strolled around with his hands in his pockets. 

At last, he waited in line with a tight throat. How strange that ordering drinks felt so dangerous and thrilling; to talk to a stranger, to ask something from someone and expect it to be done. He smirked and rubbed his mouth. 

“Hi! What I can I get started for you?”

 

By the time Ramsay was done, the moronic excuse of a salesperson was in tears. He left and headed for the cafe at nearly a run. This was all his fault, so stupid, it is alright, Reek had the collar on with a tracker and his information. He felt tears sting his eyes and he wiped them fast.

This was all fucking Damon’s fault really. It kept echoing in his head, “You’ll find him dead in the bathtub.” Ramsay knew he had control over Reek when he was chained, contained and kept with someone.

But he knew Damon was right, he had to give a little more for Reek to survive. He had to loosen his rules a bit. Fine, but this was too sudden, too quick for his poor boy. Maybe in a few months they could try but right now he just wanted to find-

And he leaned, panting across from the cafe, afraid, too afraid to look and see the empty chair.


	121. Please Let Me Trust You

Reek leaned back against the creamer station and looked around the food court. It was surrounded by a looming wall of glass and rows of automatic doors, opening and closing, just gliding along like the breeze. He let his eyes wander on, out of the mall and imagined what it would be like to get in a car just drive away.

As he waited for his drinks and daydreamed a stream of red hair caught his eye. An athletic girl with bright auburn hair came walking in laughing, he sucked in air sharply, _with Jon_.

He was so close. Theon would only have to call out, or even wave. He looked happy as the girl talked loudly and shoved him, laughing hard, Jon chuckled and squinted at Theon who decided to turn away and slowly walk behind a pillar. He stole a coffee stirrer and chewed it a while before peering back around the pillar. He only had to walk over. He could just wave.

“Theon?”

“Yeah.” He walked over and grabbed the two drinks. “Thanks.”

Ramsay took some deep breaths and went to check the tracker on his phone. He stopped himself just as he went to press the button. Putting his phone away and pressing his forehead against the cold glass, Ramsay sighed. _Give him a chance, maybe he’s in there._ Damon’s voice was in his head again. Fucking meddling asshole.

Ramsay stood straight and with stiff legs that could barely move, he went towards the cafe. He peered inside, fully expecting to see empty tables and other tables full of folks that were not his beloved puppy.

Reek took the drinks to a table and put Ramsay’s across from his. He watched Jon walk away. Jon looked happy now. Reek’s drink was delicious.

Ramsay looked around desolately at the scattered customers and then he saw him. Grabbing the counter for balance, Ramsay looked at his sweet boy drinking his pretentious fucking coffee, waiting for him.  

He took a second to get his legs back, then slipped up behind his pet, whispering, “Are you lost, puppy? Waiting for your Master to find you and love you?”

Reek smiled and forced a moan into a whine. “Here, black coffee.” He looked up at Ramsay and tugged at his collar through the silky grey scarf around it. “Are you happy with me?”

Ramsay grinned and said, “I am not happy. I am way past whatever the fuck happy is. As long as I have my Reek, I am on the best fucking trip ever had. Are you happy with me?” He sat next to Reek and stroked his cheek gently, admiring the shorter cut the hairdresser gave the puppy earlier. He was begrudgingly liking it...but he still can’t wait for the curls to grow back.

“You like it!” Reek’s eyes lit up. “See? I knew it! It’s because you like my face! You can’t see my handsome face with that wild shit in the way.” Reek laughed. “Shit. I guess I can go to the wedding now. I almost hoped my hair would be some kind of emergency to excuse me.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes and smirked. “Yes, fine, I like the hair. But I am still making you grow out MY curls again. Maybe a little less than last time.” He conceded gruffly. Then he shifted and said, “OH, almost forgot! Here, grabbed these for you while that stupid bitch hyperventilated into a paper bag.”      

He handed Reek a small black velvet box. It held cuff links that were golden Krakens with diamond eyes. “Thought you could wear them for the wedding.”

“Holy shit…” Reek just stared with a slack jaw. After what felt like hours he was able to shake his head. “Uh, god, thank you, Ramsay. Thank you.” He rolled his hand up to grasp the cuffs and sighed. “I think I’m ready to go home with you.” He smiled and leaned into Ramsay.

He nuzzled Reek’s head and nibbled on the fuzzy parts “Ohh, I found a new place to nibble now, puppy. You’ll wish for those curls back now.” He gently teased then hugged him tightly. In a soft voice, Ramsay said, “You still didn’t answer me...Are you happy with me?”

“Uh, haha, yeah.” Reek scratched the back of his head and swallowed. “I… I mean, I am and I think it’s getting… better. I think it will keep getting better, right?”

“Oh sweetie, I am sure it will.” He helped Reek stand and put on his jacket. “Tell you what, we’ll head home and I’ll let you contact Loras Tyrell. He just started his new “home decorating” business and he would be fucking thrilled to have a Bolton as a client.”

He slung his arm around his puppy and led him out of the cafe.


	122. Like Herding Ferrets

Ramsay woke up and groaned, today was his father’s fucking wedding. He shoved at Reek then grinned happily. “Hey, your hair grows really fast. Curls grown in a month! Nice!” He tousled the few baby curls growing out of the haircut he has deliberately delayed allowing Reek to get trimmed. He grabbed his phone and texted.

 

**CUNTLICKER, GET BITEY TO MAKE BREAKFAST! HURRY, D-DAY!**

 

**SHITHEAD! GET YOU AND YOUR THINGIE DOWN FOR BREAKFAST. BITEY GONNA COOK. D-DAY, WE CAN’T WAIT FOR YOU TO JACK OFF YOUR BOY TO THE TELETUBBIES!**

 

Damon stretched and rolled to his side. “Hey, sweetheart. Remember what today is?”

Harley moaned and tried to shoo Damon away. “Nope. Don’t care. Sleep. Okay, love you Damie, bye, bye.” She tried to pull the covers over her head. This was something she had rapidly stopped looking forward to.

“You get to take your collar off,” he said, tempting her.

Harley sat up then and grinned. “You got my attention...Smash.” She giggled at the name that she and Reek have taken to tormenting him with.

When they had discovered during the last month that Cub has named them all, it was hysterical. Ramsay was still “Eyes”, Harley was apparently “NewName” which the stuttering made them reduce it to “New” and Damon was “Smash.” Reek of course, was “Puppy.”

“Make breakfast, New,” he mumbled. “Put a Valium in my juice if you love me,” he whined with a smirk.

Harley climbed up his massive frame to nibble at his chin. “Aww..but Master, Ramsay was gonna lend me a roofie...I wanted to put it in your whiskey at the reception. Then kidnap and rape you.”

“Shit, Harley! Don’t let Ramsay roofie me! You think he’ll just let _you_ … oh, you’re joking. Very funny.” He grabbed her thin waist and lifted her. “Feed me. Mmmmm, Harley looks delicious.” Damon wanted to at least have a normal happy morning. What the fuck would really happen tonight?

Harley grinned, ran her little hands through Damon’s hair. “You want me over easy or hard boiled? Maybe you could have a “pet” omelet? I am making cheese and sausage omelets, but I suppose I can hunt down Reek and Cub and make you an omelet from them instead?”

Jumping off the bed, Harley threw on a sundress and tugged on the collar as she always does. She waited impatiently for Damon to unlock her chain and flew downstairs to start breakfast.


	123. Cut and Change Me

As soon as Reek saw her rushing in, he put down the toaster he was trying to see himself with. “It’s getting all fucking crazy, isn't it?” He moaned. “Could you trim it, Harley? Pretty, wonderful Harley?”

Grinning, Harley glanced around at the empty kitchen and pulled a pair of scissors from the drawer. “Okay, really fast though because they will be down soon!” Anything to distract her from what today would be was welcome. “But I have to say…I will cry at cutting those cute little baby curls coming in!”

“One day, I'll do something so amazing or, probably, Ramsay will do something so terrible that I'll be able to keep it short and slick so I can be fucking hot, not ‘cute’, _Harley.”_ He wrapped a dish towel around his neck and sat at the kitchen table. “Thanks. This will make up for telling him about Jon,” he said with a smirk.

Harley sighed as she began clipping fast. “I am really sorry. My issues and attitude were all over the place last month...I am really feeling better now. I didn’t mean to fuck up things for you or anyone else. You are my best friend, I love and need you.” Impulsively, she kissed his cheek.

“I love you too.” Reek watched her run about nervously hyperactive. “It will be ok… tonight. We'll be ok.”

Snorting, Harley laughed as she continued cutting. “I don't think so. You will be...as long as you remember what has been drilled into our fucking heads all month.” Trying to sound like Ramsay, Harley began to mimic the rules.“Just play Theon for Euron…let him think you are falling for whatever bullshit he says...go with him if he wants…and know that Ramsay is right there even if you don’t see him. Then at the right moment, Ramsay will take down Euron. You are to get out of the way and get back to the reception. Meanwhile, I am going to play graceful Jeyne until I get triggered into killer Jeyne. So I can be used like a little feral killer...a fucking puppet for Roose to play with.”

The newly done kitchen sparkled and Harley wanted to hurry and finish Reek’s hair to cook food. She loved the new stove and oven so much, she actually has had arguments with others over cooking meals

“When I finish your hair..maybe I can cut mine too. Roose said he liked my hair long so it looks good in a bun.” Shivering, Harley said, “I want short hair now, thank you very much. All month I’ve had to comfort Walda and act like perfect Jeyne then come home to play perfect Harley.”

Then she grinned again and said lightly, “At least we got to have a bit of fun learning this month. I liked going to the gun range with them and learning self-defense.” She giggled remembering how hard it was for the Masters to allow them to learn such things. But Roose had insisted and what he says goes.

Harley brushed the hair off his ear and moved towards the other side. With a little teasing nudge to Reek’s shoulder, she continued. “And you got some fun this month! I mean, look at the living room and kitchen! Ramsay let you spend a fortune! You have met and had lattes with Loras! Ramsay let you go out without him with Loras, well I mean Ramsay was in the car waiting...but still for him that is pretty big! And Ramsay has taken you to dinners, movies, and clubs without all of us! Hell, I’m the jealous one!”    

Ramsay didn’t like that Theon was a better shot than him. Reek smirked. “We’ll cut it tomorrow when the wedding’s over as a celebration.” Reek felt his head when Harley was done. “Thank you! Thank you!” He gave her a hug.

Reek stood up and started making coffee. “I know it will be easier for me. Euron doesn’t walk into traps, he sets them. I just have to _not_ make Ramsay jealous. That’s the only danger _I’m_ in and I’m pretty used to it.” He leaned towards Harley with a sly smile. “Hey, I’ll dice that for you. Anyway, I’m more worried about you.”

Harley grinned, “It's a toss up as to who is the most dangerous around here. It seems to depend on who has what triggered. That includes us! Just think of the positives of today! You get to shine today! Drink, dance, be merry!” She gave him a challenging “good old jeyne” kind of look as she watched him chop.

“Just use all your charm, play the piano...there WILL be one, you know. Maybe this is your chance to show Ramsay your other side...not Theon really..but the qualities of him that can knock me and everyone else on their asses.”

She began to crack eggs into the pan after sweeping up the small bit of hair. “Do you think they’ll notice I trimmed your hair? I didn’t take all that much..”

Reek put a finger to his lips and mouthed, ‘What haircut?’

Harley grinned and added chopped sausage to the eggs and cheese in the pan. “Alyn should be here with that fucking needle soon. I hate that.”

Ramsay sat at the top of the stairs, holding in head in his hands just breathing. Trying to pull himself together before Reek and Harley see him. This horrible fucking day is here. And he is desperate to hide somewhere until it was over. Grab Reek and run far far away.

Alyn brought Cub in and set him in _their_ chair. “Today’s a special day, Cub. We get the whole place to ourselves. Well, Skinner’s probably squirreled away somewhere in here.” He poured Cub a cup of orange juice and made himself a mimosa.

Harley smiled at Cub in Alyn’s chair and continued cooking. She leaned towards Reek and whispered,“Cub has been doing so much better. I love how he sits in the chair and bounces when he sees you! But it is unsettling to see him in an adult sized chair...but it’s nice to see him eating out of the dog bed. Oh, here comes the bouncing, he is waving to you..” Giggling, she nudged Reek again.

“Hi! Puppy!” Came a hoarse voice that was still hard to hear sometimes unless Cub screams high pitched. Each word was a burst of sound, but the stutter was gone unless he was very stressed.

“Hi, Cub!” Reek grinned. No, Theon. Theon. Theon today.

 


	124. How Do We Come Back Once We Go?

“Ramsay?” Damon sat two stairs below him and turned to look at him. “Hey. He’ll be fine. You know that, right?”

Ramsay shook his head. “No...I don’t fucking know that.  What if Theon fucking Greyjoy has other ideas? What if he doesn’t obey the rules...Euron..oh my god, if he so much as grins at him..I'll want to rip his fucking eyes out. And I have to watch everyone fawn over my puppy in his Theon suit.”

He leaned against the wall to face Damon. “We planned this so carefully...but who know what else father has in store for us. Aren’t you worried? Father wants her to kill Petyr...after being good high society fake little Jeyne.”

“People will look at Theon, yeah. Maybe smile at him or touch his arm, oh no! You’ll both be fine after. So what if he’s Theon for one night? It’s nothing you can’t undo or that he won’t undo himself. Your father won’t let anyone devalue his investments and we won’t let anyone hurt our pets.” Damon rubbed his temples and nodded as though agreeing with himself.

Ramsay snorted. “Oh yeah...you have it all under control..no worries, right? Come on. Let’s have breakfast with Reek and Harley because then we have to deal with fucking Theon Greyjoy and fucking Jeyne. Might as well enjoy the bit of time we have before the shit storm.” He stood up,stretching and headed down the stairs.

 

Theon sat on the kitchen counter watching Harley. “Hey, maybe we can dance together? That would be cool. It’s been so long.”

“I can finish cooking,” Alyn offered with a smile. He tried to subtly crowd Harley away from the stove.

“Oh….hey, alright, it is almost done though. It's not a big deal, Alyn..I cook all the time, you know that.” Harley knew better than to argue, she tries very hard not to, but she was confused. “Alyn, you have never once offered to cook. What’s wrong? I’m not triggered or anything.”

“Well, you’re not supposed to get your medicine so that Jeyne goes to the wedding. Didn’t… I thought Mr. Bolton told you?” Alyn guided her away from potential weapons to sitting at the table.

“Oh. Super.” Theon sighed.

Pale but resigned, Harley allowed Alyn to put her where he wanted her. “No, he didn’t tell me. He tells me who my target is..how I should go about killing him so I’ll remember in my rage. He tells me to entertain his wife as if I am a monkey. I love Walda, but I resent how Roose treats her and me. He works so much she NEVER sees him anymore at all! She is scared to death and the only fucking friend in the whole wide world IS ME!”

Panting, Harley saw how upset she was getting and grabbed the table. “I’m sorry. I’m going to put my head down now to calm down.” Harley used one of the techniques that Damon discovered seems to work. When she is still at the starting stages...if she lays her head down, she can calm herself. It doesn’t always work, but it is mostly effective.

“Hey, baby,” Damon hurried to drop himself at Harley’s side. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Are you scared?”

She sat up and threw herself at him, hugging. “Alyn can’t give me my shot...so I can’t cook...or be anywhere near sharp things...I hate this, Damie….I can’t…I don’t want to go back to feral bad jeyne! Promise you can bring me back from it!”

“We will. We’ll bring you back, sweetie. It will be ok,” Damon swore rocking her in his arms.

“I’ll give you the injection as soon as you get home,” Alyn said quietly.

Harley nodded and wiped her eyes, trying to calm down. “Thank you, Alyn. Master, can I sit on your lap, please? I don’t have long to be all Harley.”

“Of course you can, sweet girl. Thanks, baby. I would love that.”

Ramsay walked in and smiled at his puppy, then instantly frowned. “Who. cut. your. hair?”

“What?” Theon looked up blankly. “Oh, Alyn said Harley can’t have her shot. What are we going to do?”

“Wait. So now I am assuming that you allowed Harley to come next to your sweet stupid unprotected head...during a moment that she could trigger...with scissors?” Ramsay shut his eyes for that patience he has been trying to use...funny, Damon has become more controlling and he has become less.

“I… Alyn just now came in and started cooking and had Harley get away from all possible weapons. She wanted to cut her hair tonight or tomorrow when the wedding’s over to celebrate. How do you want to celebrate?”

“Oh, really?” Damon pouted. “How are you going to cut it, baby?”

Harley grinned up at him, cuddling into his chest. “I want a wild and crazy haircut that matches me! I was hoping you would go online with me and look some up. Help me choose one that matches me?” She gave puppy dog eyes, hands like drooping paws, whimpered and licked Damon’s chin.

“Puppy! New play puppy, Puppy! Puppy, See!” Cub excitedly bounced a little in his chair. He looked from New to Puppy and pointed with his binky.

Theon grinned. “Cool! She is the new puppy! Maybe she’ll play with you sometime, haha.”

Damon tilted his head. “Hmm, really? You want my opinion? That’s sweet, baby. We’ll do that. I bet you want colors in your hair, right? Pink, purple, and green maybe?”

Harley gave him a wild grin and nodded. “Yes, please! Oh...play puppy for Cub? Uh..that is up to Smash, Cub. You have to get his permission for that.” Then she leaned up to whisper into Damon’s ear while nibbling on it. “Not the type of puppy I play for you, of course, Master.”

“You think it’s safe? You couldn’t go crazy on someone so vulnerable and submissive… could you?”

Alyn was shaking his head. “Not today, Cub. Sorry. Tomorrow maybe.”

Both Cub and Harley nodded. “I’m sorry, Cub. Today will be a bad day for me. I won’t be very nice later...for just a little while. But tomorrow I should be nice Harley again, okay?”

Cub processed what she said and nodded. He nodded again and replied, “Bad girl today? Good girl tomorrow? Th..then play puppy?” He  timidly peeked at Alyn to make sure he understood correctly.

“That’s right, sweet boy. Hey, drink a little juice, Cub. Everyone get your shit. Food’s done.”

Ramsay snapped, “Puppy, coffee! Get our food too.” He went to his seat, determined to keep his temper.

“Here,” Theon brought the coffee first. “Just how you like it.” He made two plates and brought them over. “Lot’s of sausage in yours,” he offered with a smile.

Ramsay grabbed his puppy’s arm and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. “Naughty little pup, later on tonight I am going to get you back for that little murder of baby curls. I am going to spank you until you are weeping from how hard your cock is..then make you beg me to fuck you.” He released Reek’s arm and gave him a quick shove to turn him and gave a smack to his ass. “Go get your food and coffee, sweetie.”

Reek whined and blushed. Why couldn’t he turn that fucking switch off? It wasn’t fair. There was no way he could poke or slap Ramsay to give _him_ a fucking hardon he had to hide. The image of slapping Ramsay’s face in a stupid attempt to turn him on suddenly made Theon burst out laughing. _Oh, shit. I’m doing that thing where I freak out but I don’t panic. Don’t look at Harley or Jeyne will catch it._ He held on to the counter and sank to the floor laughing with the image of Ramsay’s stunned and indignant face flashing on repeat in his mind.

Harley’s head snapped up and she trained her eyes on Reek, climbing Damon’s shoulder to do it. Her grin started to grow.

“ _Harley_ ,” Damon warned.

With a whine, Harley slid down Damon’s chest and mumbled with a pout, “Sorry Master.” She started to pick at her food but the grin stayed.

“Shoving food around the plate isn’t eating, Harley.”


	125. Preparing for Battle

Ramsay stood up, calmly got Reek’s medication and a glass of water. He walked over and put the water and medication on the floor, crouching in front of Reek.

“Okay, puppy, hush it is okay now, Master has your medication then you can sit on my lap and eat. Good boy, hush now.” He spoke soothingly and slowly started to pull his hysterical puppy into him. “It is safe, it is fine, I know you are scared and confused, let Master make you calmer. Good boy, Master’s good boy.”

Reek wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s neck and held on to the back of Ramsay’s shirt. “I’m sorry. Ah! How do I switch?” he exclaimed. Suddenly he was overwhelmed and hiding in Ramsay. 

“Hush, listen, trust me, sweet boy. I will help you switch to Theon when it is time, I promise. Don’t worry about that, puppy. I am going to make sure you can switch back and forth. And I will keep you safe from yourself, from Theon. I won’t get jealous and act like a lunatic either. So just let’s calm down and go eat. Okay, sweet puppy, my good boy?”

Reek nodded and rubbed into Ramsay’s chest. “Yes, Master.”

“Good boy. I am so proud of you. You are doing so well, Reek.” Ramsay gently lifted his boy and sat him on the counter. “Pills first, honey.” He handed Reek the water and pills. After he saw Reek take them, he carried his puppy to sit in his lap. “Do you want to feed yourself today?”

“Would you mind very much, Master?” he asked softly pushing his own fork away. He knew Ramsay needed some comfort as well.

“Maybe we’ll have a party tonight?” Alyn suggested. “We can invite Skinner and Luton, maybe Walda if Roose would allow it?”

With a bitter laugh, Ramsay replied, “He will be so busy congratulating himself on his bloody work he probably won’t look for his wife until tomorrow. Yeah, sure have a party, invite her if you want to.” He nuzzled his puppy and gently coaxed some food into his mouth.

Harley put two bites into her mouth then went back to pushing around the food. She was too nervous, too hyper and trying to fight Jeyne for space in her own head.

“Harley, do you want Reek to help with your hair and makeup? Besides cutting and dying your hair, you can do anything you want, ok? Tomorrow you can do something even more drastic and fun! Eat some food, baby. Then you can focus on having some fun,” Damon encouraged.

Smiling weakly at her master, after trying so hard to make Jeyne’s grin go away, Harley nodded. She started choking down her food and taking large sips of juice to keep it from feeling stuck in her throat.

Cub ate his food after Alyn had put it in a small plastic bowl with mickey mouse on it. He watched all of them even though a good amount of what was said went over his head. Puppy and New seemed to keep being upset. He felt bad for them.

At the same time, he was so happy to have a full day with his Master in the big house. Alyn had told him that Ramsay had a much bigger tub and he would give him a nice bath in it today. Cub loved to have Master give him baths. He uses the gifts New gave them. The bath smells so nice and soothing and Master gets a dreamy sort of sleepy look on his face.  

 

Cersei stiffened when a thick hand squeezed her thigh but gave a smirk and her eyes flashed. She looked from the window over to the Frey driving her back from Casterly Rock to the Bolton estates. The younger one’s estate. 

She had been so close to getting her beloved son back when her fucking father forced her to Casterly Rock with him. 

“My god, Daughter! Just stop this, look what you are doing to our reputation! Stalking a Bolton! Are you insane, girl? The trouble I have gone through for you and your family is staggering! Bailing Robert out of gambling debts, paying off police, lawyers, judges and countless more to keep that sadistic son of yours out of jail! Look, you had your revenge, Robert is dead. And I paid handsomely to make sure no one knew you poisoned him. Joffery is dead. He is gone. You need to accept that. Why in god’s name would the Boltons keep him alive? There is no sense to your theory. It is over and time for you to get well again. You have two other children you know. And who do you think has been raising them while you are running around like a nutcase? Me. You are sick, Cersei. You need me to take control.” 

She was carried by Gregor Clegane to the car and then he loomed over her the entire trip. Then it was doctors, shock treatment, and medications. It was time missing, eating while shaking so hard the children stare, horrified at the loss of a grace they have always known their mother to have. It was as if the doctors were stripping who she was away right down to the bone.

Cersei began to stop taking the medication and nodding, agreeing with everything the doctors said. She was an excellent patient, starting to come to amazing realizations of what she had done. She cried, wailed showed regret and her pain, baring her soul to them. And while no one was looking, Cersie planned and plotted.

It was a stroke of amazing luck to run into this Frey at a bar. Cersei had fled that night to get some air, some freedom. She had her wine and listened as the man whined to the bartender about his job.

“They fucking moved me, alright! Less pay, fewer hours, shit work! Fucking Damon beat the shit out of me first, then Roose sees me and tells me I am now security for a damned warehouse! All because when the girl was a whore, I fucked her a few times. I mean, what the hell kind of logic is that? I haven’t touched or spoken to her once since she got to the house! Just cause I wanked off to her from a window once, not a big deal, you know! And really, who the fuck that ever went to the Kraken didn’t fuck or try to fuck Jeyne!”

Cersei had moved in like a shark for the kill. She gave him the best blowjob the cretin has ever had in his entire life. And he spilled his seed then he spilled everything she wanted to know. 

“Yeah….I haven’t seen your son. But there is a new pet for sure. I saw him once like for a second. Alyn has the new pet, it's a boy, long gold hair. Alyn was carrying him around in the big house and then laid him in a fucking dog bed. I got the hell out of that room and didn’t go back. Not sure where he lives in the house, not sure if it's your son..”

She knew. It was her son and she wanted to get him back. So she made a plan and on that night….one little thing did go awry.

As Cersei was on her way to murder her father, she heard a gunshot. Running downstairs, she found Tyrion, her hated little brother, the fucking IMP with a gun. He had killed their father in the bathroom on the toilet of all things.

And over some stupid slut that Tyrion liked and father slept with or something like that. Cersei had problems much bigger and didn’t pay much attention to other family members.

Tyrion told her he didn’t murder her out of love for their brother Jaime. Cersei wasn’t impressed. She was irritated that Tyrion ruined her plan. She had wanted to bring her father upstairs and see his face when he saw the still, dead children. Now he will have nothing to hold over her head she would tell him, then murder him with her machete hidden in the room.

She has promised to marry this Frey and give him her considerable fortune to play with and he is stupid enough to believe her. 

There is a wedding today. Everyone will be there including the Bolton boys. This Frey will get her inside and aid her escape with her son. Maybe later, once her son is strong again...he can help her kill this Frey, as a bonding thing.


	126. Delivering Yourself to Hell

Ramsay stood stiffly at the doorway feeling ridiculous in a tuxedo of all things. With tails. He hates his father and wishes he could be mad at his puppy for it. But Reek had nearly exploded with compliments at how nice Ramsay looked. He had allowed his puppy to do his hair. Damon and Alyn were still fucking laughing.

All morning he has let Reek do as he chose. Reek had dressed, styled hair on all four of them, including Damon. Ramsay smirked recalling how when Damon wasn’t cooperating, Reek actually hit his hand with a comb and lectured him while forcibly styling the grumbling giant’s hair.

But they needed to let Theon come out, so Damon nor Ramsay could discipline him for anything unless it was a major broken rule. Reek needed to have as much confidence as he can get. And Ramsay was truly enjoying the hell out of how excited his puppy was when styling all of them.   

Of course, Harley got most of Reek’s time as she had extra grooming and makeup to go through. And Ramsay had to remind Reek three times to put down the damned bronzers and god knows what that he kept trying to cover his own face with. He stopped watching when the two got the idea in their heads to put tiny fake pearls and sparkly stones in her hair. He just couldn’t take anymore of it.

“Let’s go! We are going to be late! I want to get there so I fucking leave, alright!” He hollered up the stairs, waiting.

He texted Damon.

“HEY CUNTLICKER! REMEMBER BRING HARLEY’S COLLAR IN YOUR POCKET! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!”

Theon came running down first. “I’m ready!” He stood beside Ramsay and stared at the front door, just waiting for it to open.

Damon’s door opened upstairs and he reluctantly started trudging down the stairs. “I feel so stupid,” he grumbled. Harley giggled, enjoying his grumpiness. She tried to convince him that he looked fine, but he won’t believe her.

Ramsay grinned at Reek and pretended he was not seconds from ripping the Theon costume off him and locking him in a trunk until after the wedding. Instead, he stroked his puppy’s face and told him he was handsome. Then he did the one thing he never, ever wanted to do and he hated his father bitterly for having to do this.

“I love you and I trust you. Do you love and trust me?” He asked softly.

“Yes, Master. I love you so much. I trust you,” Theon promised.

Ramsay nodded then reached over and bent his puppy’s head down then removed the collar. He rubbed that white area on his puppy’s neck and thought how vulnerable that neck seemed now. Then he stepped back and pocketed the collar, opening the door.

Theon inhaled sharply. His jaw sagged and, for a moment, he couldn’t move. He looked at Ramsay, unhappy but trying, then started to walk through the door. In the cool breeze, he rubbed his neck. It felt so bizarre. Were his hands always this soft?

Ramsay followed his puppy out the door and suddenly grabbed him by his neck. He kissed him deeply then whispered, “Never forget you are mine and I will always be with you. Now go on and start to be Theon….I will not hold it against you later, I already promised you that, remember? I am going to be patient and as soon as we are done with this hellish shit...I am putting your collar back on and taking my Reek, my puppy home.”

Theon’s transcendent crescendo came to a sudden haul. He looked into to the icy orbs which had locked onto him and felt it deeply, he would never let go. “Yes,” he answered softly. “I understand.”

Trying to smile, Ramsay slung his arm around his pet and drawled, “Look, daddy sent us a limo. I hope there is liquor in it.”

“YES!” Theon raced forward and dove in. Ramsay rolled his eyes but followed with a grin.

Harley felt like a princess, even if she knew it was just another costume to wear. She poked Damon and giggled, “You know what we are? Beauty and the Beast today. Except I’m not that beautiful and you are a very handsome beast.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Do you think I’m blind or stupid?” Damon pouted. “I know you’re too pretty to be with me, too bad!” He smiled. “That’s why I had to chase you down and lock you away.” Damon struggled to step down into the limo finally had to crawl inside.

Harley watched her large master struggle to get into the limo, giggling at the cries of Ramsay and Reek as he landed on them. She took a deep breath. The next time the limo door will open...Jeyne and Theon will come out. She hesitated at the limo door, trying not to panic.

Theon popped out and offered his hand. “We’ve been through worse,” he reminded her. It felt like a promise he only hoped he could keep.

Nodding, Harley took her best friend’s hand as she has always done. “True.true. Okay, well Theon...let’s go party.” Jeyne grinned at Theon.

 

“Ramsay,” Theon stopped when he felt his Master following him into the congregation. He chewed at a smirk in an attempt to suppress it. “The wedding party has to go _upstairs_. I’ll be in front row, ok?” He kissed Ramsay’s cheek and grinned. “Look for me.” He waved goodbye with his fingers to Ramsay and Jeyne.

Ramsay scowled at Jeyne grabbed his arm and dragged him away from his puppy. “Sorry, Ramsay..but no reason to set your father off, right?” He glared at Jeyne, who has taken back over in personality. She is full gear and ready to throw herself into the wedding. It made him want to toss her off the gilded balcony.

Jeyne rushed over to Walda and grabbed her hands. “It's your big day! How are you doing? Oh god, you look so lovely!”

“Ha! Thank you! I do hope so.” Walda eased herself down onto a small white couch. “I can’t do this. I have to go. This is a mistake. What am I doing?” Her words raced through a stony face. Her eyes were so far away they didn’t see anything.

Jeyne knelt gracefully before her and held her hands. “You can do it and you will. I won’t try and sugarcoat it for you. I know you are marrying the scariest man on earth. And he clearly puts his work first...however..he does seem fond of you. Have you tried talking to him at all?”

Walda nodded. “It’s very… challenging. He doesn’t like to be disappointed or bothered. He makes invitations for me to address subjects he knows have become problematic when he’s in the mood to discuss them but my very respectful, carefully-worded objections can only… go so far. It’s a carefully orchestrated dance. He is very generous, truly. I know I should appreciate him and I do, really… but, he scares me. He wants children, we both do, and that… how… Ramsay…” he threw her hands up helplessly. “I’ll never really be free. Not unless I outlive him, and how long would Ramsay let me?”

Walda had startled herself with her honesty. She tore a tissue from its box to dab at a tear and sat up straight, adjusting her smile. “Well. What choice do I have? He’s taken my car and phone. I’ve never had a job. My family won’t help me and I have no friends but you and Theon. You two are more trapped than I am. So…” she clapped her hands on her thighs, “may as well do the only sensible thing and make the best of it.”

“Listen, Theon and I..we have learned to accept it and try to trust Damon and Ramsay more...it isn’t easy at all. I know that. But Theon and I will help you every bit of the way. And you may not need to worry about Ramsay so much...he has invited you back to our house for an “after reception” party if Roose lets you go.”

She straightened Walda’s train on her dress and announced, “Perfect bride.”

Ramsay stood near his father but said nothing, having nothing good to say. Roose half turned and asked softly, “Are Theon and Jeyne ready for today?” Nodding, Ramsay stared daggers at his father.

Theon waved to Ramsay with a big grin on his face. He cupped his hands around his face and mouthed, ‘You look so handsome!’ His leg wouldn’t stay still. It kept jogging in place, shaking the pew.

Damon smacked his knee then groaned as the music started.

Ramsay held his arm out to Jeyne and smirked. “Are you ready for this bullshit?” Grinning back with eyes that were beginning to glitter in a way Alyn would know quite well and so did Ramsay, Jeyne nodded. “Careful..easy, Jeyne. Remember, this is the church. You must be good, Walda’s friend Jeyne right now. Can you do that?” He asked softly as he stroked her hair for a moment. She breathed deeply and nodded again. “Yeah...sorry about that. Yes, I am fine. I can do this, Ramsay. Thank you for helping me keep control.”

With a fake smile on Jeyne’s face and no smile at all on Ramsay’s, they entered the aisle and began to walk.


	127. Ghosts

It was a brief ceremony in a gorgeous setting. Walda performed very well and hoped that she pleased Roose with her efforts.

Now Theon was set free in the reception hall. It was a lovely arrangement of candlelit tables and that seemed to stretch out for an acre, curving around a sparkling dance floor. It only took him two minutes to lose mopey Damon and weave his way to the open bar.

“Hey! B52 please, my good man!” Theon called wrapping his knuckles on the bar.

“Hey.”

He turned around and nearly died on the spot. “Jon,” he breathed. “Oh…”

“Theon, this is my fiance, Ygritte. I’m so excited for you to meet her.” Jon smiled shyly and waved a tall, athletic redhead over. The one he saw at the mall.

“Oh…” Theon repeated and thought he’d die all over again. “Hi.”

Jeyne nudged Ramsay and said through a brilliant smile with gritted teeth, “Sir is glaring at you. Smile for the pictures, come on. It’s almost over then we can get a drink.” Ramsay smirked for the camera and said back softly, “Yeah, I can go watch Theon fucking Greyjoy while I drink alone…wonderful. Can’t fucking wait.”

“HEY!” Damon clapped Ygritte on the back. “I remember you! You used to fuck my friend! Alyn!”

“ _Damon!”_ Theon sneered.

“Well, how the fuck have you been? Remember me?”

Ygritte calmly picked up her drink and flung it on Damon then walked away.

“Oh shit! Damon, what the fuck?!” Theon exclaimed throwing his arms out.

“Ygritte! Wait!” Jon watched her and looked to Theon then grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Damon. “Do you know who that _is_? He’s a fucking hit-man, Theon! What happened to your clean start?” Jon shoved him and hurried after his fiance.

Theon staggered back into the wall and finished his drink there.

 

“Ready?” Alyn asked, almost giddy himself. “Put your tootsies in and feel. Too hot, little boy? How do you like the bubbles?”

Cub was holding Alyn tightly and timidly put a toe in, but the bubbles already have enchanted him. “Bubbles. Not hot. Bath, please Master?” He rubbed his face on Alyn’s chest then bounced slightly in excitement.

“Let Master get in first. Aw, shit! This feels awesome. Alright, come on, little boy.” Alyn held his hands out.

Cub giggled and crawled over to the tub and reached for Alyn to pull him.

Alyn picked his boy up and playfully chewed lightly on his neck. “Oh, sea monster got you!” Alyn slowly sat down on the ledge which acted as a bench with the enormous tub was full. He pulled Cub into his lap. “I’ll let you go after you pay the toll,” he said in a low voice and started to kiss his boy all over his throat and face.

Cub kissed Alyn’s face wherever he could reach, liking this game. Then he licked Alyn’s chin showing his submission and love.

“Perfect little boy.”

Cub kicked in the bubbles, held tight to his Master and couldn’t imagine ever being happier. “Master. Love Master. Bubbles, please?”

 

The Frey pulled into the driveway and his cousin at the gate recognized him. Cersei was fuming in the trunk. It was dirty and sticky and stunk to high heaven. He better not fuck this up. Her hands made bloody crescents in her palms. She heard him drive up the driveway and park. Waiting for him to let her out of the trunk, Cersei thought of her lovely Joffrey and how thrilled he will be to see his mommy.

 

Theon leaned against the bar, scanning the room. “Oh god.” Euron was nowhere to be seen so far, but Starks kept popping up. He turned around and tried to weave through people quickly, making his way to the balcony.

He sighed in the cool air and looked around for any smokers. “Jon?” He strolled forward past a couple arguing and another making out. “Are you alright?”

“No.” He frowned. “It’s hard to love someone who seems to hate everything about your life.”

“Ha!” Theon leaned against the railing. “Yeah! Hey! It’s Loras! Can I bum? Can I bum? Can I bum? Huh? Huh, buddy? Pal? You’re so fucking handsome, did I tell you that yet?”

Loras snorted and tossed a cigarette and lighter to him. “Have you seen Renly? I can’t find him anywhere.”

Theon tossed the lighter back. “Not since the ceremony.”

Loras sighed and headed back inside but stopped before leaving. “It’s not really my business but… won’t that start a fight with Ramsay later?” He glanced at the cigarette and back at Theon. “Sometimes alcohol helps us make mistakes.”

“You’re _drunk_ , Tyrell.”

Loras shrugged and left them.

“Ramsay?” Jon shouted, in disbelief. “Ramsay, Theon?!”

Theon took a long, sweet drag.

“Ramsay _?_ Theon! _Ramsay?_ ”

“Two great names, aren’t they?”

Jon just shook his head. “What are you really doing with Ramsay Bolton? Ramsay fucking BOLTON! What the fuck? Who _are_ you?”

Theon frowned bitterly. “I thought you’d maybe want to talk about New York.”

“Oh, fuck, Theon. Hey, look at me. I can help you now. Theon,” Jon took his wrist. “I can help you like you helped me.”

“Cool,” Theon laughed. “Suck my dick later. I’m sure some asshole here will knock your jaw out of place first. Actually, I do know one asshole who would jump at the chance.” He slapped Jon’s arm. “I’m just kidding! Go say hello to your cousins, Jon.” Theon dropped his butt and let it roll on the concrete as he flew back in.

 _Well, this is going just fucking fantastic._ He kicked a trashcan, knocking it over and screamed, “Fuck!” in the hallway.

No one seemed to notice.

Jeyne sat with Renly on the counter in the huge reception hall’s kitchen. They just finished taking some Molly and washing it down with  a mojito.

Roose Bolton appeared as if by magic and both visibly cringed. “Ah, there you are, Jeyne. My wife is looking for you, perhaps you can go sit with her or dance with her. I recommend dancing. After all, drugs will make it hard to just sit and talk, if they are an upper. Renly, I imagine there are others you could be chatting and drugging with. Is Loras aware you are still dealing those things? I hope he doesn’t find out, he is tired of putting you through detox, Renly.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Renly muttered quickly. He hopped down and inched around Roose then left giggling.

Jeyne giggled suddenly as well and thought, Loras will be kicking Renly’s ass out tonight. Roose grabbed her by the chin and stared into her eyes until she whimpered, cowed. “Good girl. Now...how close are we to triggering, Jeyne? Hmm? If that Molly inhibits your triggers I am going to be extremely displeased, dearest.”

“It..it triggers me more. That is why I took it. Don’t tell Damie,please?”

Snorting, Roose said, “I won’t have to tell him, Jeyne. He’ll know and he is very sensitive about drugs if you haven’t noticed. Even though he has given you permission for all this behavior tonight..do you really think in the cold light of day...or late some night when he cannot sleep...he will remember it...and you will pay for it somehow.”

Jeyne squirmed and tears came to her eyes. “I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll reign myself in better I promise.” Roose was satisfied he has managed to add enough emotional conflict to send her reeling towards her killer self. He released her chin and said softly, “Go entertain my wife until it is time to kill Petyr.”  

Jeyne went with shaking legs and a growing sense of colors and warmth towards Walda, hoping to avoid Damon.

Theon shoved through the crowd until he bumped into Tyrion Lannister.

“Please, excuse me. I’m so sorry.” Theon bent slightly and smiled. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Ha!” Tyrion barked, swaying.“I get it! It’s an open bar!”


	128. Gearing Up

Almost as if in sync, Rosalyn and Martha approached lone Walda, each on one side, closing in like jackals. With a brilliant cutting smile, Rosalyn, the most lovely Frey girl that had the best marriage up until her fat dummy of a sister somehow managed to snag a Bolton, gave her sister a very brief hug. Martha did the same, with a sneer that kept trying valiantly to be a smile of sorts. How did this cow manage to marry before her and with a better prospect?

“Hello dear! Your dress is still holding up, that is good. When you did that slow dance with your… husband, I was fearing for it a little. You do so well that even if it did rip, I am sure you would have handled it with perfect grace, honey!” Commented Rosalyn warmly.

Walda downed more wine and sighed into her glass. “Thank you, Rosalyn. How gracious, as always. Excuse me.” She started to head back to the dais. Even if it was empty, she’d rather be alone then with her sisters.

Feeling vindictive and a little drunk, the women followed her, relentless in their hatred and jealousy. Martha grinned and said a tad too loudly, “Walda! Don’t run away from your sisters, silly thing! We can’t congratulate your back!”

She giggled and caught up as Walda sat at the dais. Martha sat in Jeyne’s chair and Rosalyn came over and leaned against the wall. She grimaced at Martha and sneered in disgust, “Oh gods, the whore has been sitting there, Martha! God knows what kind of diseases she might have!”

Martha laughed and said, “I feel brave tonight. But I’ll just get tested for everything in the morning.”

“ _Excuse me,_ ” Walda stood and turned to face Rosalyn. “What did you just call my maid of honor at my wedding, Rosalyn?”

With a malicious smile, Rosalyn spoke with perfect diction. “A disease ridden whore.”

“Oh. Funny, I thought you said ‘lovely woman.’ Funny that, my queer hearing. Damon, dear, is that what you heard? Oh, would you mind clearing the dais if it isn’t too much trouble? Ramsay still has to give his speech and there’s all this trash in the way.” She turned to both her sisters. “My! How did this happen?”

A giant took one step up onto the stage and loomed over them. “ _Jeyne. Is._ **_MY_ ** _. Fiance._ I don’t think Walda _did_ fucking hear you correctly, _did she_ ?” He leaned down close to Rosalyn. “Bitch, Roose Bolton owns all of you. You insulted _his wife_ . Fucking _give me one reason._ I want it. I NEED it. I have to fucking have it.” He kept pushing into them, crowding them with an intense hunger. “Tell me what she is. Tell me! Give me a reason to let the REAL party start! What is she? SAY IT!”

Martha kept backing up with her jaw slack, mouth hanging open in a mix of affront and terror. Then she had a misstep and tumbled off the stage, her underwear momentarily peeking out. Rosalyn finally managed to stutter out, “S..she is a lov..lovely...w.wo..woman. Is what I..said.”

“Good.” Damon turned to walk back to Walda and shoved Rosalyn off the stage as he did. “Do you need anything, Walda?” He asked sympathetically.

“Could, I really do hate to bother you, honestly but…”

“More wine?” He smiled. “No problem. I need a drink too. I’ll keep an eye out.” He winked and grinned then headed for the bar wondering just where the _fuck_ Jeyne was.

Jeyne was zipping through the crowd, grinning at everyone. Heading for the dais, she watched as Damon threw those dried up cunts off the stage. It sent her into a giggling fit and she leaned against the wall trying to get it under control.

 

Theon felt he had smoothed things over with Tyrion fairly well. Yikes. He even shared a chocolate chip cookie he’d brought.

“This ain’t Chips Ahoy, is it?” Theon popped it in his mouth. “Ha ha, mmm. You can really taste the… chocolate.”

Tyrion nodded. “So, Greyjoy? What whore are you taking home tonight? I like to compare notes with you, and them, see who’s faring better… despite their _disadvantages_.” Tyrion tilted his head and stared at Theon clearly laughing in his silence.

“Ha. Ha. You know, did you know that, like, I always want to be you’re fucking buddy and you are such a fucking asshole to me? Why, man? Why? We could be friends, man. We’re like…” Theon flung his pointed fingers back and forth. “You know? Gahhh, fuck you.”

“Aw, don’t be so sad, Greyjoy. I gave you _amazing_ weed. It's the medical shit! For my, um, whatever little person shit I told the doctor… feel bad for me… card me up, bitch!”

“You’re drunk,” Theon asserted.

“So? You are drunk!” Tyrion responded artfully. “Ha ha, still got it!”

“Fucking… cut down man. You, you, you have a prob-a-men… prob-il-lem. You are… wha, why do, what is it? Why do girls like you more, man?”

“If you have to ask,” Tyrion said with a wince.

“DON’T!”

“- you will never-”

“FUCK YOUR FACE, LANNISTER!” Theon huffed and stomped off while Tyrion laughed. “Oh, god no.” He stopped short of bumping into Arya. “Heeeeyyyy, there.”

Sansa came at him from the left. “Ah! Starks! Hi, Sansa. So nice to see you. You look gorgeous as always.”

“What did you do to Jon, Theon?” Sansa furrowed her brow.

“Me? Nothing! What? Why?”

“He’s been sulking since he bumped into you and Ygritte keeps screaming at him.”

“Ok, but… I mean, that sounds like it’s pretty normal, right?” Theon shrugged and grinned. “Ha ha, what?!”

Arya narrowed her eyes then said to Sansa in disgust, “Why are we talking to this traitorous lowlife? He’s fucking drunk, he is fucking high and he’s fucking Ramsay Bolton. Oh yeah...and I’m pretty sure you either killed or know who killed my brother.”

“Ha! Arya! You are so just hilarious as always!” Theon laughed silently and stumbled back. “Oh, mercy! Ha ha! Robb. Yeah, that’s a good one. I killed him. He only tried to… I don’t have no fucking idea where you’re ginger cunt brother is. And I am drunk enough to say that out loud so I’d be drrrrrrunnnnkkk enough, yeah, yeah, and high enough to tell you if I killed him. Really? You _really_ think that? Me? I’m a lover not a fighter. You never let me show you.”

He put a sliding finger to her tiny mouth. “Shhh, it’s too late now,” he whispered and staggered away. “Starks! Fucking Starks everywhere!”

Still no Euron. It felt like when he’d seen a spider in his bedroom and as soon as he got a shoe to kill it with, the damned thing disappeared. Now he has to just hang around and hope that a cat killed Euron. Theon thought maybe he’d lost himself in his own metaphor.

Jeyne staggered towards the dais, then caught her grace again. She flew into her chair, smiling crookedly at Walda. “Hey, Walda, what’s up? I think we should dance, fuck them all, let’s go dance!”

Giggling, Jeyne started moving rhythmically in the chair.

Walder Frey came over and looked at Jeyne with revulsion. “One of your sisters should have been sitting with you up here, not this..this...woman.”

He looked at his daughter with barely concealed irritation and disgust. “The point of marrying Roose Bolton was so we can pay off our debts to them and to get us more respectability. You are so stupid sometimes girl, get your head out of the clouds and do what you are told.”  

Walda smiled flatly. “Yes,” she turned to Jeyne. “I would _love_ to dance!”

“Hey!” Theon waved over his head to them from the floor. “I wanna dance too! Let’s go!”

Jeyne grinned at Walder and sneered, “Surely you have enough kids you can bother besides Walda?” She grabbed Walda’s arm and dragged her towards Theon to dance. Halfway there, giggling she growled out, “I wish you’d let me tear his throat out.”

“Hey!” Theon hugged Walda. “Congratulations! You look lovely! I just love this color on you and your eye makeup is fucking killer. You have such pretty deep blue eyes. Woo! Hey, Jeyne! Rebel Rebel! This is my song for you! Well, like, one of them. I have a playlist. Let’s fucking dance!” He looked around as Walda laughed, enjoying herself at long last. “Where the hell is Ramsay?”


	129. Let the Real Party Get Started

Ramsay seemed to come from nowhere, grinning. “Hey there! Congratulations, Walda.” He was charming and slung an arm over his pet and forced himself not to kiss or nuzzle him. Smoke clung to Theon, so did the fumes of alcohol and weed on his breath. _I have to allow it...to just allow Theon fucking Greyjoy._

Theon hugged Ramsay tightly. “It’s not fair!” He said in Ramsay’s ear, over the loud music. “I thought I’d get a break from you! But I kept thinking about you and I just want you to fuck me in the bathroom. You’re so selfish, taking up all this room inside of me.”

He rubbed his face into Ramsay’s and kissed him then pulled back. “I got too drunk, didn’t I? I’m sorry. I’m such a fuck up! AH! JEYNE THIS IS YOUR SONG! Did I ever tell you that?” he shouted to her.

Jeyne gasped and then started dancing wildly as if alone. “YES! Dance with me, Theon! Walda, Ramsay, I demand you dance with me to this song!” She giggled at the strange colors swirling around them all as she moved.

Damon came up behind Walda and felt able to breathe at last. “Here you are.”

“Oh! Thank you, Damon! You’re such a doll! You know Jeyne just goes on about how great you are all the time! It’s embarrassing, really,” Walda giggled.

“Huh huh,” Damon rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

Jeyne saw him and squealed as if she’d lost him back in the war. She flung herself at him and giggled. “It's my song, Damie, wanna dance? Swing me around and dance, Damie!” She started gyrating against him, changing her joyful dancing to sexual, still giggling.

“Hot tramp!” Theon pointed to Jeyne, singing along, “I love you so!” He took Walda’s hands and started dancing with her as she giggled and danced along.

Damon first saw the dilated eyes and tensed but his dick kept distracting him with how much it loved the dancing and rubbing, and she looked so fucking curvy in that dress. Wow, that was a lot of cleavage for such a little girl.

Ramsay let his boy go dance and have fun, he watched Damon with icy anger. Clearing his throat, he caught Damon’s eye.

Damon moved towards Ramsay and leaned down, unable to tear his eyes off of Jeyne. “What?”

“Theon fucking Greyjoy is drunk and high. Fucking Jeyne is on Molly, thanks to Renly. Father told me…I took care of Renly for you.”

He smirked and said, “Remember, we are working now, not fucking around. We need to get them focused and ready to hunt. Euron and Petyr will avoid them as long as they are with us. We need to let them loose to charm and bait..but remind them they are working, not playing, plenty of playtime afterwards.” His smile was very bitter and very sharp.

Damon nodded solemnly and tried to get Jeyne’s attention.

Theon jumped on Ramsay, wrapping his arms around him again. “Hey, why, um, why are you mad? Please don’t be mad. Don’t you… you don’t want to do what I said?” He brought his forehead to Ramsay’s. “Please? At least dance with me.”

Ramsay caressed his cheeks then kissed his wayward puppy. “I love you and I’m not mad at you, sweetie. Tell you what, I will ask the DJ for a slow dance for us. Or do you want to tell him a song you'd like? Make it a slow one, though...we can do faster dancing later.”

“Ok! Don’t leave, though!” Theon took off to find the DJ.

“Jeynie,” Damon pulled her aside. “I hate to say this, baby, but your father is here. Just… get yourself ready, ok? I’ll be right here watching you, waiting to help you.”

Jeyne gave a very low growl and started to scan the crowd. She gave a very slow too wide grin. “Soon? Roose will have me kill him soon? I can’t fucking wait.”

“Wait for the signal, baby. You can do this.”

 

Theon stood up on a chair, swaying. Finally, he saw the fucker. “Oooo, it’s a lady!” He hopped down and stumbled into Tyrion again. “Oh, I am so-” he froze and sobered instantly.

“Having fun?” Euron asked.

Theon pulled away and straightened himself.

“What’s this?” Euron pulled the corner of his shirt collar down and licked his bluish dead man’s lips when he saw the white ring around Theon’s neck. “How interesting.”

Theon froze. He had nothing witty or charming to say. He had no anger to fuel him. It just didn’t feel real and it felt horrible.

“I should probably go before the real fun starts. I just wanted you to know that your money is waiting for your signatures.” Euron casually peered around the room then pointed to Ramsay. “Is that your… ‘boyfriend’? He must be a lot of fun.” Euron turned back to him and grinned the way Theon used to. “Asha misses you. She really needs to see you.” He shrugged. “So she says.” Euron straightened Theon’s collar and smoothed his hair back into place while Theon shuddered. His numb tongue was leaden. “Come see me when it falls apart, Theon.”

Euron turned and seemed to disappear into the crowd as quickly as he had emerged.

Theon sat in the chair he’d just climbed off of and sat there, not really thinking anything; just lost.

 

At a glance from Roose, Jeyne shoved away from Damon and she started to saunter about, closer and closer to Petyr. Never once looking towards him, then went past him towards the hall that leads to the restrooms. She went and fixed her hair, makeup then used the facilities, washed her hands and rubbed lotion into them as well before unlocking the bathroom door and stepping out.

“Still deliberately obstinate as always aren’t you, dear?” Petyr hissed, grabbing Jeyne’s arm. She turned to look at him and her eyes were no longer feral. Contacts while applying makeup hid it well. Her voice and features were forced into a look of sadness mixed with rebellion. A look her father has seen most of her life.

“Why are you bothering me? You sold me, it's over. Leave me alone, you’ve done enough damage to my life.” She spit out bitterly as she seemed to cry unwillingly.

“Well, I did hear that Qyburn had a naughty tongue this week...but this isn’t shakes, is it? Did they find a magic concoction to hold down your rages? Your killing urges? Instead, you are this weepy thing?” His voice was amused and angry all at once.

“Yes, and I hate it! They make me call Damon Master, wear a collar and chains. I have had to fuck Ramsay and Alyn too! I can’t go near doors or windows and can only go out with one of them.” She was truthful about all of it, the hunts, the whippings, except she left out how she loved her master, how she would never leave him in spite of any of those things.

“You sold your one real killer, your best whore spy and now I’m a fucking little declawed kitten. I hope you're fucking happy with yourself.” Jeyne’s voice was a pleading whine that she always used when about to capitulate to her father.

Petyr gave a twist of his lips and wiped tears away from her delicate face. “See? I told you, warned you not to get personal, didn’t I? Now you see how right I was to be concerned for you, yes? I told you stupid girl, I would take you back. Leave the wedding with me...I am going to have you stop all whoring, I promise. I want to have you concentrate on bringing that killer spy side of you back.”

Jeyne lowered her eyes and nodded, sniffing. “I hate what I’ve...had to become...will you take me after the last dance?”

Petyr shook his head. “That isn’t for another hour, dear. I don’t want your behemoth coming after me in public.” Jeyne nodded and said, “Yes, father. Let’s leave fast then before I have to...talk to him again.” She shuddered and her father noted it. “His size...I can imagine what he has done to you. The biggest crime is them daring to suppress a great weapon such as yourself. We will fix it.”

They walked towards the coat booth, off the main hallway, a deserted area except for a bored to death coat worker who was really one of Roose’s men. Jeyne waited passively, fiddling with a pen, a very pretty gold metal pen.When Petyr handed Jeyne her coat she politely said thank you before slamming the point of the pen into his left eye, driving it almost into the brain.


	130. You Don't Rule Us Anymore

While her father screamed and flailed, Jeyne took the contacts out because they burned. Colors became brighter and her hunger grew. She started to grow and giggle, circling Petyr.

“I’ll fucking rip your throat out, you cock sucker! I WAS YOUR DAUGHTER! HOW COULD YOU! SICK FUCK! DID YOU MAKE ME THIS WAY! ON PURPOSE? SO YOU COULD HAVE A WHORE THAT CAN SPY AND KILL? SO YOU USED YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER?”

Petyr got the pen out of his eye and backed towards the wall. “Oh you bitch. Finally you managed to be clever. Too bad it will be  your last, sweetness.” He raised his gun to shoot her as she growled and launched for his throat.

Damon kept looking over everyone’s heads. “Well shit! Where are they?” he asked Ramsay frantically.

“Don’t bother me with your fucking issues, Euron just fucking magically disappeared. Fuck! Father will kill us! Where’s Jeyne? With Petyr, coatroom, and you aren’t tailing her, ah fuck! Let’s go!” Ramsay snarled and started to walk fast but still casually towards the coatroom.

Damon patted Walda’s shoulder apologetically and followed Ramsay.

Walda downed the rest of her drink and set off to grab another.

 

Jeyne felt the hit graze her but it didn’t matter at all. What mattered was sinking her teeth into his fucking neck. Ripping out his pulse as if it were candy she could roll around and savor in her mouth. She slammed into her father and bit hard into his jugular. Jeyne’s bite was deep but her angle was wrong and he managed to punch her away.

She kicked out and he lost the gun. Grinning, she leaped to her feet and started to circle him again.

Damon ran ahead of Ramsay as soon as he saw a flash of her.

“Jeyne! Wait!” He raced in and picked her up spinning her away. “Don’t kill him yet!”

Jeyne howled and snarled then bit Damon’s shoulder hard enough to almost break skin in frustration. “I want to rip his throat out! I want to use my fingers to remove his other eye!” She thrashed, snarling at the man who was being menaced by Ramsay.

“You can, baby. You can _in the basement_ , ok?” Damon said, low in her ear.

Shuddering, she tried to pull it back but it was so hard still…. “Help me? Pull back? Master?” Harley fought hard to speak past Jeyne and it took a toll. She slumped a bit, whining, but then snarled again.

Ramsay held a blade to Petyr’s throat, grinning. “Unlike her, I don’t have an off button or magic meds to fix MY killing streak. Stay the fuck still while we calm your daughter down. Damon is dying to speak with you.”

“Come dance with me, sweetheart.” Damon squeezed Jeyne into a loving but tight hug. “Go see Walda, baby. She’s scared and alone. I think her bitch sisters are after her while she’s vulnerable. As soon as he’s knocked out in the and on his way in a Frey truck I’ll come dance with you.”

Jeyne whined and then spoke in a rush. “Roose kept whispering I need to rip his throat out, kill him before he leaves…I have to…”

Damon held tight against her struggling. “What? Aren't we questioning him?”

Jeyne forced herself to calmness and spoke. “Roose..said for me to rip his throat out. But I obey you, not him right now….we need him...so he can sign everything over to me. To question him...you are right. Sorry, Master. I am calm now. I’ll go help Walda, Damie.

She gave him a kiss and showed her calmer eyes.

“Thanks, sweet girl. I love you. I’m so proud of you.” Damon kissed her back.

 

“It's raining,” Jon called.

Theon didn't mind or turn around. It was stirring to watch people coming and going with no fear or restrictions. A sidewalk ran through the pretty park across the street. People streamed down down its path, in and out of streetlight.

“I can't find Ygritte.” Jon was closer now. It was only drizzling; just enough to feel something.

Ramsay grinned into Petyrs face then on impulse stuck his finger into Petyr’s ruined eye socket and giggled as he screamed. “Oh you’ll be so much fun, Petyr. I just know Damon will love chatting with you too. And of course...your beloved daughter will be delighted to have you come to our house.” Petyr fell out cold from the pain and Ramsay cuffed his hands behind his back.

“Damon, carry this piece of shit out to the Frey’s truck. Hurry back, and make sure to lock the door behind you. In about ten minutes, every door here will be locked. Father has a very special present for his new wife.” He grinned and strolled away, following Jeyne towards the main areas of the reception hall again.

Veering off as Jeyne headed for the dance floor, Ramsay started casually checking to make sure all the doors were locked. He noticed Reek was missing and frowned, calling his cell phone.

 

“Come stand under the awning at least.” Jon popped his stiff jacket collar. “Your hair looks like shit.” He scratched at his beard.

“Yeah.” Theon stood up but didn’t take a step in any direction. “Do you know what Ygritte does, Jon? Do you know who she is?” Theon’s phone vibrated in his pocket. “Shit. Hold on.” He cleared his throat and answered. “Hey.”

“Where the fuck are you, puppy? Father wants the doors locked NOW. Get. in. here. Do you realize that Euron or his men could be out there still? I want you inside this very second while you are still talking to me.”

“Ok. I was just heading in.” It was so hard to turn away from all the people leaving. He must be crazy, or sick or in love and probably all of them and something worse still. Theon put the phone to his chest and whispered. “Bye, Jon. I think she left with a tall bald guy.” Theon shrugged and closed the door behind him. “Ok. I’m here,” he told Ramsay.

“Oh, yes make sure that fucking Jon is all set, by all means. It’s only YOUR LIFE you are putting in danger! I am on the dais with father. Come up here to me now. I want you sitting out of the danger zone when everything goes down.” His voice only slightly showed the panic he had felt at his puppy being exposed like that.

“I’m almost there.” He accidentally bumped into someone. “Sorry. See me? I’ll be there in a second.” He watched Damon walk up to the dais with a huge grin. His shirt was wrinkled and there seemed to be red wine on his shoulder… or something like it.

Jeyne was dancing with Walda, trying their damnedest to ignore the two cunts that wouldn’t stop throwing their insults. The only thing that kept her in check was knowing that Roose will trigger her soon.


	131. Mommy

Ramsay saw his puppy and beckoned him to hurry faster. He father was looking at his watch then glaring at Ramsay. “I thought you had control of your pet, son?”

Theon sprinted for the dais and hopped up on the stage. “I’m here. I’m here!” He walked over to Ramsay and lowered himself. “What, what do you need me to do?”

Ramsay gritted his teeth and winced as his father spoke. “Well, the first thing you could do would be to stand up and remember you're a man, not a real puppy, please.” He stared at Theon and Ramsay.

Theon straightened his back and looked around at the dance floor, as he waited for an instruction or order.

Ramsay pulled Reek to him and acted as if he wanted a quick romantic moment. He whispered into his puppy’s ear, “Remember, while we are here, you can be my lover, my charming, clever, fun wonderful partner…but I am the dominant partner.”

He guided his pet into a chair and sat next to him for a moment. “Listen, when father finishes delivering his speech, there is going to be a slaughter of some of the guests. I want you to go under the table if you think you’ll panic. Under the table and I’ll come get you when it’s over. If you feel you can handle it, then I want you to stay in your chair until it ends. Understand your options, sweetie?:

“Yes, I understand. Ramsay… I wasn’t able to… trick him or do fucking shit. I just stood there and he left. I’m sorry. I just… I fucking froze. I’m…” he rubbed his mouth and leaned back. He knew he should be cavalier and appear happier than not. He needed something to do besides sit here and ran his fingers through his wild hair. “Fucking rain!” he muttered under his breath.

“I’m not upset with you, honey. Euron is smarter than most...he sensed the danger like a true predator and left. Arya and Sansa Stark have managed to slip away as well. We will get Euron another time, alright? Hey, and think of this….” Ramsay nudged Reek and grinned. “How do you think our Skinner would have done in that situation? Hmmm?”

Theon snorted. “Not much better. Is Jeyne safe down there? And Walda?”

Ramsay nodded. “Yes. Jeyne will keep Walda safe, I promise.”

Roose cleared his throat then said softly, “Theon, I recall you play the piano? Am I correct?”

Ramsay stared in horror at his father. Why won’t he leave his poor puppy alone? He wanted him close by him and safe under the fucking table.

“Yes, Sir. It’s been awhile,” he hastened to add.

“Good. I would like you to go play for us. Play Blackbird by the Beatles, it is Walda’s favorite song. Thank you, Theon.”

Ramsay held tight to his pet and looked at his father, pleading, “Father, why? He will be safer right here.”

Arching an eyebrow at his son, Roose answered mildly, “No. He will play piano and do his part as minor as it may be. And you will do yours.”

“Yes, Sir.” He looked up apologetically at Ramsay before standing. “The piano is away from the dance floor anyhow.” He rubbed Ramsay’s shoulder and went to play his minor part.

Ramsay watched his pet walk through the potential battlefield and he shivered. “Please, just hide under the piano or run to the bar behind you, baby.” He whispered to himself. Ramsay shook his head and focused again. Casually, he walked over to Damon as if to chat and hang out.

Directly in front of them are Walder Frey, his new prune faced girl barely legal wife and two cousins that are known to have tormented Walda throughout the years.

 

Alyn kissed Cub and set him on the couch. He took a thick blue fleece blanket and wrapped it around his boy then put on a nice show for him. “Stay here, Cub. I’m going to clean the bathroom and come back with a surprise.” Alyn kissed the top of Cub’s head and patted his damp hair.

Cub pulled out his binky as he looked up with worship and awe. “Cub stay. Good boy? Surprise, Master?” He put his binky back in and sucked it vigorously. It was still overwhelming to talk much, even without the stutter. It made him very nervous.

“That’s right. Good boy.” Alyn jogged upstairs to clean up as quickly as possible. “I’m upstairs, little boy!”

Cub laid on the couch and looked towards the stairs when his Master told him where he was. That helped and Cub curled up to watch television. His shattered mind started to work sluggishly as Cub became very involved with helping Dora the Explorer and her friends.

 

Her Frey lover, if you can call him that, managed to get her inside the door of the main house. Without any regret, he shot the cousin of his who helped get him transferred.

The man had been guarding the door and never even saw Cersei.  He only saw his angry cousin pointing a gun at his head and firing. Cersei stepped over the body and carefully began to enter the house of Ramsay Bolton.

She flew into the living room, softly calling, “Son? Joff? It’s mommy, where are you, lovey? Mommy is coming to save you!” The Boltons and their dangerous friends are all at the wedding. The few Freys and technicians wandering about will be killed on sight by her looming, idiot lover.

“I hear a noise upstairs, I’m gonna check it out.” He rumbled, hoping to heavens that it is that fucker Karl who also was thrilled since he got his fucking position. He headed up the staircase carefully and slowly moved towards the noises he heard.

Alyn tensed at a creak in the hall. No one should be here. It couldn’t be Cub. He shut off the bathroom light but theft the door open.

 

Cersei saw him and nearly fainted. “Oh no..no, oh Joff..gods...I’ll kill them for this...come here, it’s mommy. We need to leave this terrible place, I have tickets! Hurry sweetheart, I have tickets to take us far, far away…” She had been stabbed into the heart when she saw what had become of her baby boy.

He might be an adult, but he has been reduced to a child-like state. Gods help her, he was sucking on a binky and wrapped in an adult size toddler style towel. “Oh, what did they do to you, baby? Mommy can fix it.” She was terrified at how the boy was frozen, he stared at her with terror, not with joy. “Joff? Sweetheart, Joff, do you hear mommy? We need to run, Joff. Right now.”

The body of her Frey lover collapsed beside the staircase. His silent scream was twisted around his bright white and purple lump of a neck. Then the pounding started down the stairs.

Cub stared at this woman that he didn’t want to ever see, he didn’t want to remember her and so his mind simply shut down. He was frozen and whimpering, his binky fell from his mouth. When the woman called the BAD BOY, he shook and whined out, “No… good Cub… Cub... my... name..Cub!”

The woman ran to him then and did the worst thing he could imagine. She pulled him into her arms as if he were HERS! Now he could move, in a terrible tantrum and hysteria. “NO NO! BAD BAD LADY NO TOUCH CUB! MASTER! MASTER! MASTER PLEASE! BAD LADY! BAD MOMMY BAD MOMMY, HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!”

With the true force of any overtired and stressed toddler or preschooler, Cub let loose. Some piece of him KNEW her and HATED her. That part was in control of his nails scratching across her face. That was the part that let him sink his messed up teeth into her arm.

Cersei pleaded with him. Joff might be shockingly thin and weakened...but he was an adult having a child’s tantrum and she couldn’t run with him this way.

He was squirming out of her grasp, screaming in her ear, clawing and biting, just like Joff would do for years..maybe he was fifteen when he stopped the tantrums.He was simply too large now for her to just lift him and carry him running out the door.

A roar came ripping up behind her and she was suddenly rolling with Joffrey on the floor. A leg stomped in between the two of them and a stout muscular crazed young man pulled Cersie up by handfuls of her hair. His eyes were wide and delirious. He started laughing and smashed his skull into her nose.

Cub screamed over and over after he was untangled from this living nightmare mother.

“NO BAD BOY! NO BAD MOMMY! NO NO! CUB! GOOD CUB! PLEASE! MASTER! GOOD CUB NOT BAD BOY, NEVER BAD BOY!”  In his terror of Master thinking he was bad that he tried to leave, of this bad mommy telling Alyn more stories of the BAD BOY. He scooted right past the now bloody mommy and ran to hug his Master’s leg.   

Cersei stumbled back and held her nose then screamed at the sickening, quite crazy looking man. “Give me my son! I want my boy back! DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM? WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON DOES THIS TO SOMEONE ELSE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PERFECT WONDERFUL BOY?”

Alyn’s giggle was high pitched and disjointed. It seemed like a good enough answer as to what kind of sick person he was. Alyn charged and leaped upon Cersie growling wildly. He grabbed her ears and leaned in close to watch panting as the slammed her head into the tile over and over and over, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to. He watched her left eye wander, unfocused.

Cub was kicked away as his Master went to hurt Bad Mommy. He didn’t even seem to notice Cub at all. But then he saw Master’s eyes and heard the laugh. He went down so low his face dragged the carpet along with his stomach. This was the other Alyn, this was Master for Bad things...like Bad Boys or Bad Mommies.

He squirmed away under the couch as deep as he could go to rock and cry. What if Master thought he was a Bad Boy again? He curled even closer into himself, weeping and whimpering.   


	132. Blackbird

With the softest touch he could manage Theon gingerly ghosted over the notes. The third time he tried he felt he was getting back into it and played in earnest. It sounded gorgeous and seemed to fill the sparkling hall. Pairs of dancers drew in close to each other and slowly waltzed. He looked for Ramsay, so hoping he’d be grinning, but saw Roose looking at him first.

Roose gave him a “wait for it.” look and then nodded. He stood up and smiled warmly as he clicked his fork against the glass. Instantly, the DJ cut the music and almost everyone went silent.

“As much as my new beloved wife loves dancing to her bouncy songs...she enjoys a few slow songs as well. In fact, even though my Walda has not told me yet, I happen to know her favorite song in the world, is Blackbird. I have asked Theon if he would play it for us. Walda, may I have this dance, my love?” He stepped down and slowly walked towards her. The barest hint of a smile on his face.

Walda smiled bashfully and extended her hand to him. 

Roose took her hand and gently pulled his new blushing wife to him. “Hello, wife. Mrs. Walda Bolton. Have I mentioned how lucky and happy I am to have you as my wife? I know I have been quite busy with work, and I am aware I have many faults, love. But please believe me when I tell you...that I do adore you..I love my adventurous,  cheerful, submissive, bighearted Walda. Do you know what else I see beyond your lovely features? I see the little girl that survived, flourished and grew strong in spite of what they did to you. I know sweetheart about the constant bullying, about...sweetie...I know what Walder did to you, what your two cousins did to you. And you continued to grow and allow yourself to be a courageous person with your chin up. I would want no other kind of woman on earth than you. They all see a soft woman...but I see that warrior in you. Only Walda Frey could ever be Mrs. Walda Bolton.” He whispered this in her ear as he gracefully swept her across 8the floor to tinkling of the piano.

“Oh,” Walda gasped. “Thank you. I am so happy to leave them, to be with you in our home.”

Roose leaned in and whispered, “No one will ever dare to hurt or bully you again.” He stroked Walda’s face and then leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “You are the Queen of our home, Walda...And as long as you remember who is your King..” 

Walda nodded and smiled. She had to find a way to safely attempt express the mix of claustrophobic dread, and profound gratitude she felt. Her attraction to Roose was its own terror played on a high string.

“My poor wife...you do try so hard and I should show more appreciation for it. Do you think I don’t know your struggles, how you try to hide your fears from me. You have spent a good amount of time around my son’s little deranged family. Let me make this clear here and now. You are not and never will be a pet. In any form. You are my wife and if anyone ever treated you less than that, I would kill them for you. I do not want a groveling, house crazed woman on my hands. If you wish to travel, we shall, if I cannot go you will take your most loyal of men and go. If you wish to see a play in another state, I’ll have you taken in a private jet. You are part of my empire, love, not under it. Submissive yes, broken and lost of spirit, never. You wear no collar, you wear a ring. There is a huge difference there. I am not a romantic, Walda. I know that I am cold and a bit overbearing. But I do love you and I did choose you on purpose out of affection and admiration. I want to give you a rather unique wedding present, but one that I hope proves I love you and would truly do anything for you.”

Roose pulled his wife closer and then turned her towards the dias, keeping his arms firmly about her. He nodded to Ramsay.

Ramsay reached down, grabbed Walder’s greying chin and sliced deeply into his throat. Then he looked out over the crowd and snapped, “Jeyne NOW!”

Damon slid a .25 Saturday Night Special out from between his shoulder blades and shot Catlyn Stark without expression. He took her glass of wine and downed it before shooting a cousin of Walda’s. They always looked so different screaming and moving, wide-eyed and disheveled than they did in their file photos. 

Walda felt and heard people swarming and screaming around her. She felt and heard the gunshots popping off like fire crackers. Still, her brain refused to understand. She just stood there paralyzed.

 

Martha and Rosalyn had been crowding Jeyne, tossing insults about Roose and Walda. A drunk and pissed off Ygritte has joined them. She has changed the insulting game to focus on Jeyne instead. It was with great fierce pleasure that Jeyne heard Ramsay’s voice. The invisible leash snapped and she bit deeply into Martha’s jugular.

The blood sprayed and she turned as Rosalyn was still focused on her father’s murder. Grinning with bloody teeth, gore covering her chin and dress, she reached for Rosalyn. Finally, the sight of her and the dead sister registered and the lovely woman screamed. Jeyne took the blade Ramsay had slipped to her as he had headed for the dias and plunged it into the woman’s stomach, giggling high pitched.

Ygritte stood frozen then suddenly came to life in a huge way. Grabbing a chair next to her, she swung it hard onto Jeyne. The tiny girl was down and then up almost instantly. It was just long enough for Ygritte to grab a blade of her own. “Oh, you cunt, you picked on the wrong bitch! Didn’t Alyn tell you what I did for a living? I’m a Wildling you walking venereal disease...I’ll kill you then piss on your fucking corpse. Come here, I’ll show you.”   

Jeyne was thrilled with the invitation and went forward to meet the ginger haired dead woman. Ygritte circled her and Jeyne just stayed still and growled. “Do you know who the FUCK I AM, BITCH?” Jeyne’s voice went louder with almost an eerily howling sound. “I AM FUCKING PART OF RAMSAY’S BOLTON’S PACK AND IF I’M COMING FOR YOU...THAT IS DEATH.”

Ygritte lunged and Jeyne feinted, went low and came up in a way no person but perhaps Alyn might have thought of. Her blade and her fist went straight up between the woman’s legs, the knife punched through thin dress pants with ease. Then Jeyne laughed and made a cutting twist motion, her other hand punching behind Ygritte's knee to make her fall. 

The woman screamed and came down, blood everywhere and a hand between her legs, pulling the blade out. Laughing, Jeyne scrambled up and landed hard on Ygritte’s chest. Her fists interlocked and punched hard into the woman’s throat. Jeyne grabbed the blade Ygritte dropped and drove it through the pretty redhead’s face over. Getting tired, Jeyne stopped and with lazy, loving joy, slit Ygritte’s throat.

Theon slid under the piano and pulled the joint Renly had gifted him from his pocket, lighting up and filling his lungs. His head fell back onto the piano leg and he crossed his ankles, splayed out on the floor before him. He tried to watch Jeyne as if there was anything he could do unarmed. He exhaled and coughed, waving the smoke away.

Jeyne stood up from Ygritte’s body and saw a little man she remembered. From the Kraken, from downstairs and click went her mind for another energetic kill. Crouching with a growl, she said, “Hey there, why don’t you entertain me for once? Run, little fucker! See if you can get away, if not I’m going to fuck you! With my knife!”


	133. One for the Road

“Oh…” Tyrion swayed and stumbled off his chair, then tried to scramble away. “Jeyne! So good to see you. I’m sure there’s something else I can do to entertain such a-”

“HEY!” Theon barked. He waved Tyrion over. “Jeyne, NO! Come on, come on. Come sit with me.”

Tyrion ran as fast as he could to join Theon under the piano. Theon slid an arm around him. “Oh, fucking hell! Look who’s not too fucking cool to hang with me now, Lannister.”

“Dude, you are… so  _ so _ cool, and you know what makes you exceptionally cool? That thing where you keep your friends from killing me! That is the quintessential coolest thing in the cosmos. And handsome!”

“Thank you.” Theon tilted his head respectfully accepting the compliment and passed the joint. “You, you are drunk.”

“You’re, no, you are the drunk one. That’s- give me your keys, Greyjoy.”

“Don’t got any.” Theon burst out laughing so hard he slowly started to knock Tyrion over.

Jeyne growled but knew that Theon would be mad if she killed the little man. She paced in front of the piano for a minute just in case he came back out. Jeyne promised herself she wouldn’t kill him, just maim him a bit. With a frustrated whine, Jeyne started to look for another victim. The blade was so ready in her hand. 

“Jeyne!” Damon called, shoving past fleeing guests screaming under him. 

Her head came up and her eyes easily found the giant. “Damon..I’m not done yet.” She called back, eyeing a screeching old man she remembers too.

“You get ONE more, young lady!” Damon called in a low rumble.

“Thank you, Master!” Jeyne called back as Pycelle saw her and began to try to run. His old knees made it such a slow progress, that Jeyne just skipped behind him. Giggling, Jeyne finally tripped him and sat on his back. 

She let him beg for a few seconds while very slowly lifting his chin. “You like it slow and deep, right? You feeble sick asshole.” Jeyne dragged her knife slowly into one side of his neck then tried her hardest to saw through it. It was a messy job and took more blade and strength than she had. So she stopped when he died.  

Covered in gore, she began to skip towards Damon,giggling. She handed him the knife and said, “Tell Ramsay I said thank you, Master. Getting a blade, challenging Ygritte and an extra kill have put me in such a good mood!”

“Really? Good. Guess who  _ isn’t _ in a good mood? Let’s go find fuckface and you can tell him yourself.” He hugged and swayed with her before letting her down and resuming his unhappy march to find Ramsay.

Grabbing onto Damon’s arm, Jeyne let herself be pulled along then unable to help it, leaned forward and bit Damon.

Damon growled and smacked her ass. “Later,” he whispered through a smile. 

 

Ramsay leaned down and waved the smoke away. “My god, look at the two of you! Disgraceful behavior at a wedding!” He teased. Some blood spattered off his clothes and hands onto the floor.

“Any chance you could do that really cool thing you do with Ramsay?” Tyrion whispered.

Theon nodded and rolled his numb lips against each other. “Sorry, Ramsay. Helps to not-run.”

Tyrion didn’t really understand what that meant but he was quick to agree. “Not-run. Yeah. Anything to help the Boltons!”

Snorting, Ramsay looked at Tyrion with amusement. 

“We heard about an hour ago that someone shot Tywin Lannister from a cook in the kitchen. Also heard the kids were dead...that is cold enough work for us to respect, Tyrion. Only wish you killed that blond bitch too, but I guess with her in the loony bin, you couldn’t reach her. Don’t worry, an animal like you, we won’t hunt. At least not right now, depends on how you and Jamie run things, I guess, eh?”

Ramsay chuckled and pulled his puppy out from under the piano to ruffle his hair.

“The kids?” Tyrion dropped the blunt and watched Theon leave.

Theon slowly stood and kept his eyes on his feet. He didn’t need to see. More stills to wake him up sweating at night. The smell of blood was potent. “Can we go home now?”

Ramsay nodded and hugged his boy. “Look behind you, see that door? No bodies that way at all. That is a small powder room and I want you to take your new friend and sit in there until I get you. That way you don’t have to see anything. When the doors are unlocked and we are ready to leave, you can keep your eyes shut and I’ll carry you. Lannister, you can hide there with my boy until the doors unlock. Father has no issue with you at this time to delay you.”

“Oh, yes.” Tyrion walked out from under the piano. “Thank you, Ramsay. Very, um, gracious of you.” He looked up at Theon who seemed to have shut down to some extent. Maybe he was just peaking. “Come on, Theon! I’ll help you find your way.” He pulled at Theon’s shirt cuff and Theon let himself be led.

Grabbing Reek at the door, Ramsay used his boot to shove Tyrion into the room and then whispered to Reek. “Almost done, sweetheart. When we leave, we will put your collar back on. Can you be Theon for a little longer for me? Here, this will help you and your buddy.” He handed Reek another joint and a vodka bottle that only had a few sips left in it.

“Thanks. Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Theon grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll be here.”

Ramsay smirked and said, “Good. Tomorrow you can pick out a piano for yourself. I loved the way you played. Once we get Petyr’s fortune, we’ll buy a home big enough for you to have your own music room, if you’d like.” He shut the door behind the two of them and walked to find Damon and Jeyne.

“Collar?” Tyrion hiccuped after the door closed. He sank, sliding against the wall. 

Theon leaned into the floor length mirror and seemed to talk to himself. “What? Like you don’t do kinky shit? I heard you brought a donkey to the Kraken basement. God damn this fucking hair.” He pointed to his reflection. “Yoouuuuu’re drunk, you fucking Greyjoy asshole.”

 

Alyn kept shoving the sunken face into the floor, laughing in a way that sounded like screaming. The skull kept squirting blood and gore each time he slammed it down until it finally sucked against the floor and Alyn was able to let go and roll off the cool body. 

He lay on his back gasping for air and giggling.

Cub lay rocking, shivering under the couch and muttering, “Bad...bad...so bad..bad mommy...bad..bad Cub? Hurt Cub, bad boy? Bad mommy.” He stopped trying to suck on his thumbs after he bit through both with terror.

“Cub.” The word penetrated his rolling high and vibrant rage, shooting deep into Alyn’s core. He sat up suddenly. “No, sweet boy. Good boy! Good Cub.” Alyn crawled down the hall toward the couch. “Where is my sweet little boy? Master’s not angry, little Cub.”

Cub looked at his Master covered in bad mommy’s blood, but his eyes were a little calmer. Not that it mattered, Cub would always obey. He was dragging his stomach across the rub, his face down low and  inched forward, sobbing.

“Poor boy,” Alyn said softly. “Master’s poor, good little boy. Now, now, Cub, all better! Master fixed it. All better!” He took his splatter covered shirt off and wiped his hands and arms down. “Come here.” He tossed the shirt aside and brought Cub into his arms. “My poor little gentle boy. Did Master scare you, baby? I’m sorry. You’re safe, see?”

Cub snuggled into his Master’s chest and rubbed his face into the familiar smell of his sweaty skin. “S..s..safe.” He said then silently called himself bad for stuttering. He has tried so hard to say words right. Peeking up at Alyn through the blurriness of his tears. Cub lifted his thumbs. “S..see? Ouch...sorry, Master. B..bad boy?” He cringed and went to wrap his arms around his head for punishment.

“Poor boy. What did you do to your thumbs? You gave yourself two ouchies, huh? Master will fix it, Cub.” Alyn lifted his little boy and carried him upstairs.

“We have to clean and bandage that. You have to give Master lots of meek little kisses and then I’ll forgive you.” Alyn rubbed his nose into Cub’s hair. “I love you so much and I am so proud of you. You could have tried to leave me but you didn’t. You really are my adoring little boy and I couldn’t love you more.”

Cub’s tears went away and he gave his crooked smile. “Master’s. Good. Boy. Love Master.” He said and began to give tiny meek kisses to his Master, his face, hands, shoulders, neck, and chest.

 


	134. Challenge Accepted

Walda hadn’t moved in what simultaneously seemed like hours and an instant. Finally she started shaking her head. “Wh-why? You… you aren’t going to kill me, are you?” Her flat tone seemed to suggest she would accept the answer quietly, no matter what it was.

Roose gave a tiny smile to her full of true loving affection. “Of course I’m not going to kill you! I just married you, that would be an amazing amount of work to go through if that was my intent. I have shown you my depth of feeling for you, silly girl! Look, your father, cousins, sisters, anyone who has ever truly wronged you, my love. Its for you, so you will know, I will always protect and care for you.”

“Oh,” Walda gasped. Tears came to her eyes and she laughed before she could stop it. “Oh, I see. I…” she looked at Roose and shivered. “I’m so glad you care.” She looked to Jeyne desperately for reassurance.

Jeyne was still covered in gore but she grinned at Walda. “It was an honor to kill those uppity bitches for daring to not treat you like the wonderful person you are.” She offered helpfully, but Damon wouldn’t release her arm. Growling low, she looked up at her Master. “I want to go hug Walda, dammit!”

“No, sweetie. It’s nice that you want to, though.” Damon pulled her closer and patted her head.

Walda spun around. “Where’s Theon? Oh my gods! Where’s your son, Roose?” She covered her mouth trying to discern who was once what body, but there were too many in the silent hall and only candles to light the carnage.

Ramsay was right behind Walda and spoke softly. “I’m fine, thanks. Reek is safe, he is in the small powder room over there with Tyrion Lannister. They are perfectly fine.” 

“Thank the gods!” She wiped her eyes. “That’s funny isn’t it? I’m more worried about you than my own family, ha ha. You don’t even like me.” Suddenly she was crying. “Couldn’t Theon come out?” She needed one half sane person with a working heart more than anything right now.

Grinning Ramsay said, “Aww, I don’t hate you...I am down to a mild dislike. Reek chose to stay out of the hall, Walda, he doesn’t do well around carnage or torture. We can all go visit them instead?”

Roose spoke quietly. “Walda, my love, why don’t you go sit with Theon and Tyrion? And before you get upset further, I only killed those family members who treated you badly. The others are already outside, healthy, if not happy.”

He gave his wife a small kiss and hug, the motioned for one of her brothers. “Escort your sister to the small powder room, please. Then go around and kill wounded that should be dead.” Roose’s eyes stayed pinned on Ramsay.

 

“No, it wasn’t,” Tyrion argued as the door opened. “I used astroglide and sex swing, she had the trampoline… hello, there. Congratulations, Mrs. Bolton!” He announced waving smoke away. 

“Theon…”

He jumped up and wrapped an arm around her. “Ok. It will be ok. Come sit down. You’re alright.” He smiled at her brother and he shut and locked the door.

 

Roose stared at Ramsay, then Damon, then his eyes finally landed on Jeyne. “Jeyne, earlier when you were fighting with Ygritte, you mentioned you were of Ramsay Bolton’s pack. I noticed you mentioned nothing of me...I don't like you carrying out my work and giving others credit for it.”

Ramsay tilted his head and responded, “She didn’t. We did the work. Us. My pack. Not you, you just gave orders, like you always do. Why shouldn’t we get the fucking credit?” Roose stepped forward and said, “Because I am the one smart enough to give the orders, Ramsay. You will apologize for your rudeness, son.” Ramsay shook his head, his eyes lit with manic fear and savage anger all at once.

“You don’t own me! You don’t own us. We work for you by choice. We are taking Petyr’s fortune and when we kill Euron we will take a portion and give you the rest.” He said to Roose as if this were reasonable.

Roose nodded slowly as if considering this. Then he snapped softly, with a finger pointed at Ramsay, “Hurt him, Jeyne. Make him hurt, do not kill!”

Jeyne didn’t move except to giggle crazily, shaking her head. “You can’t hurt the Alpha of your pack, Sir. Sorry. And I won’t hurt my Master or my friends. In fact, I won’t follow your orders at all. Only the pack can command my beast…” She started to growl and lean forward menacingly towards Roose.

“Jeyne,” Damon said, pulling her back, “don’t antagonize Sir either.” He watched Ramsay and Roose, holding his breath. 

Jeyne frowned but snuggled into Damon and stayed quiet.

Roose glared at all of them, disapprovingly.

“So you think you are all ready to strike out on your own, is that it? Well, Ramsay you are certainly welcome to try. And when it fails, you’ll either crawl groveling for my assistance or you’ll come home to me in a coffin. Either way, until that day you can be disinherited. Enjoy your very hard lesson, son. Get your pet and leave. Pack your things..only those things that belong to you of course. That I didn’t give you money for, that wasn’t on any of my credit cards. Then you can leave that place because I will not be paying for it as of the morning. Oh, that also means, your car, Damon’s jeep. And the truck. Good thing, Alyn still has that old rusted van, I guess.”

Roose turned and walked away as Ramsay stared after him shaking.

“What? What about all the fucking work we did? All those people? All those bodies? You don’t care if Ramsay dies?!” Damon exploded, ignoring his own advice.

Roose turned back and headed slowly for Damon, causing Jeyne to growl. “I do care but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is wayward naughty children must be punished. Spare the rod..not me, Damon, not in this lifetime. And since you and your pet are so loyal to Ramsay, you will have to suffer with him. When you all are ready to grovel and beg at my feet, MAYBE, I will take you all back into the fold. Until then, I would run if I were you...you have many enemies that will know by the next hour that I have withdrawn my protection.” He looked at his son with disgust. “Go get your creature and get out!”

“You’ll see! We will do fine without you, better than fine, father! Without you hanging on our necks without your threats and debts to slow us down!” Roose just stared then walked away texting. “I can start letting the Wildlings know now…”

Swearing, Ramsay ran to the powder room tried to open it and found it locked. Pounding on it, he yelled, “REEK! UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW! Sweetie, we have to leave right this second, hurry!”

Walda opened the door, drying her eyes with a rolled up wad of toilet paper. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Reek hurried to pull himself up. “Bye, Lannister. Don’t waste that trick I taught you.”

“Never.” Tyrion found himself drying a tear as well. He cleared his throat and stood. “Are we free to go then?”

Ramsay shoved past Walda and grabbed his pet, lifting him up. “Shut your eyes tightly and keep them shut until we get outside, Reek. Say nothing, just hold on, okay? Tyrion, you can leave with us, but understand we are targets right now. My father just cut me off in every way in thanks for doing his bloody work.”

“Oh, no.” Walda clasped her hand over her mouth. “Ramsay, wait. Take this. It was from my father. I don’t want or need it.” She handed over a diamond ring and felt bile rising just looking at it. 

Tyrion looked to Walda, wanting to say something. “I’m so sorry,” was all he could manage.

Ramsay smirked and took the ring. “Thanks, Walda. I didn't hate you as a personal thing, you know. It’s my father...but never mind . We have to go.” He headed out, walking fast, nodding at Damon and Jeyne to head out.

Tyrion hurried along, trying to keep up. “Do you all have a ride out of here? I can call my brother. Hold on…”

Ramsay ignored him and rushed Reek out and nearly threw him into the car. 

Locke grinned sadistically and said, “Not your ride anymore, Ramsay. Might want to catch a ride with Tyrion.”

Ramsay gritted his teeth and grabbed Tyrion yanking him along. “Thanks for the ride, Tyrion. Let’s go to the coffee shop around the block first.”

“Sure, sure, Bolton. If you don’t mind, I’m still sober enough to walk. Pinkie swear.” Tyrion pulled his phone out and squinted a rolling eye at it.

“What happened?” Theon asked Jeyne as the group fled down the sidewalk. “Are we… free? From Roose, I mean?”

Ramsay dropped Tyrion and continued to tug Reek along then stopped fast. “We are free alright.” He took out the collar with shaking hands and attached it around his puppy’s neck. “We are more than free, we are disinherited. We are thrown out, we are no longer under anyone’s reign..or protection. Father didn't take our little rebellion very well.”

After the collar was attached he flung Reek over his shoulder and jogged after the others around the block.


	135. Breaking Fragile Ties

Theon wailed inwardly when the collar locked into place. “Ramsay,” he managed to cough out, “please, I can walk! My stomach, oh! Fuck!” Each time Ramsay bounced as he ran, it felt like his shoulder punched Theon in the gut. It can’t be over already. Theon wasn’t ready to be Reek. He had hardly even gotten to dance.

Ramsay set Reek down just before the cafe and let out a sound of frustration. “I know..but listen. Listen baby...we still have tonight before we have to leave that house. We can pack then have one hell of a party before we go...okay? And...we have Petyr...remember? Wait...OH FUCK, DAMON! THEY TOOK PETYR...HE WAS IN THE FUCKING TRUNK OF THE TRUCK!”

“FUCK!” Damon consoled himself that at least if Locke had him, he’d still die a terrible death. “Shit!”

“It’s cool! I can still help us. Just let me call Asha.” Maybe Ramsay wouldn’t make him wear the collar in front of his family when he heard how much money was at stake.

Ramsay shook his head. “No. No fucking way will you call them! Don’t you understand? They will jump at the chance to kill us now! We are under no protection except our own reputations now. And now that father has Petyr...we don’t have much that is ours..Walda’s ring will at least carry us out of town. Inside the cafe, please, Reek. Let’s not make you a pretty little target, okay?” He nearly shoved his pet inside, nearly making him land on Tyrion.

Theon rolled around him and into a table. 

“Never fear. Jaime will be here soon.” Tyrion made himself comfortable on a couch. “I’ll compensate you for, you know, not killing me. That will be something. Then you’ll have to get jobs, or something terrible like that.” Tyrion closed his eyes and giggled, picturing Ramsay sneering behind a cash register wearing a fastfood chain visor.

Rolling his eyes, Ramsay sneered, “We have jobs, thank you. We are well known and I am sure clients won’t be an issue. After all, we just...slaughtered an entire wedding...that my father will cover up. FUCK!” When the cashier glared at him, he glared back, baring his teeth.   

Tyrion sucked his teeth. “True, true. Someone may hire you. It’s only,” he yawned and stretched, “I hope your father isn’t cruel enough to blacklist you. Then you’d have to start completely from scratch, somewhere new, I would suggest. What a nightmare.”

“But, Asha would never kill me. They have no reason to kill me. There are millions of dollars just waiting for my signature. We would be fine! We could move to France or… Portland!”

“You’re drunk, Theon,” Tyrion called in a singsong voice.

“Yes he is.” Ramsay said, his eyes and voice getting colder. “And stoned. I don’t think he can understand the situation right now.” Grabbing his puppy by the collar, he snarled. “I already said no. What happens when I say no and you decide to keep arguing a point? Go. Sit. Down.”

Theon stumbled as soon as Ramsay let go and crawled up into a chair. His head slowly bobbed around to find Tyrion. If he saw what Theon was reduced to, the sharp-tongued Lannister had the decency to pretend he was passed out. Theon buried his airy head in his hands.

“There he is,” Damon said from the window. “That was fast.” He looked at Ramsay with a potent mix of fear and dedication. “Do we trust him enough to get in?” He held up two fingers to indicate the number of bullets he had left.

Ramsay gave a manic grin and said, “Yeah, fuck it. Three killers versus an amputee lawyer? We might live and make it to the house. We are going to give one FUCK of a last party tonight...hell, invite Jaime and Tyrion! Why the fuck not? We have so little to really pack. Mainly clothes and people. Oh, Skinner might be nervous over the sudden move. Be prepared to possibly sedate him for it. Tyrion, you want to lead us all to your brother’s car?” 

Theon looked up and leaned over to shake his shoulder.

“What? On the nightstand!” He looked around squinting. “Hello, Boltons… what happened again?”

“Jaime’s here.”

“Jaime! That’s my brother! Let’s go with him!” Tyrion popped up and fell over. “No! I’m ok!” He pushed himself up and waved to the coffee shop customers who all seemed to be watching the giant, little person, and the two blood soaked maniacs, as the boy with the collar gaped back in horror.

“Oh, my fucking reputation,” he moaned under his breath and hid his face again. “We have to move far away.”

Tyrion waved for them to follow.

Ramsay grabbed Reek and shielded his with his own body,wrapped in his arms and jacket. “You stay right next to me, sweet puppy, okay?” Ramsay said very softly. He grabbed Tyrion and yanked him over to stand in front of them. 

“You are a very poor shield, but I want Jaime to see we are with you, not following you with intent to harm.” He patted Tyrion’s shoulder and let go. “Alright, I’m opening the door now. Damon, you have a good hold on our still feral girl?” 

“Yep.” He patted her head as she hung from his curled arm. 

Theon could have wept. What else could they possibly do to look more deranged in front of a crowd of normal people? Jaime! Why does it have to be Jaime? He’d always looked up to Jaime.

Jeyne watched the car carefully as they walked and she tensed in Damon’s arm. Just in case. She kept seeing a flash of something shiny, something gold. Her words were a low growl. “Master, he has a weapon..a gold weapon in his hand…”

“It  _ is _ his hand,” Damon muttered under his breath. “You have a common enemy in Locke.”

“Oh?” Now Jeyne wanted to meet this man and chat about killing Locke. “Can I kill Locke, Master? Jaime could help me?”

“Maybe. Fuck, maybe he wants to pay us to do it. Right now, we just need to get to the estate safely.” Damon squeezed in and shut the door. 

They went inside and Ramsay yelled, “Reek! Play bartender, please! And turn on your damned dance music.” He looked around and hollered, “ALYN! SKINNER!”

“I’ll clean it! I’m almost done!” Alyn came running downstairs and nearly tripped over himself to get to the basement. “The corpse is incinerated. Just watch your step by the stairs.”

Ramsay stared at him and said in a deadly voice, “You killed someone in the fucking HOUSE, not the basement? What the fuck! We can’t call the cleaning crew today, Alyn! And the landlord might fucking report the blood everywhere! Clean it now! Fast! Was it Cub? Did you lose control with him? Please, tell me you didn’t...I can’t afford you to be crazy right the fuck now, Alyn! Damon talk to him before I kill him…” 

He stormed into the kitchen.

“No!” Alyn came running up with towels and bleach. “I would never do that! It was Cersie! While you were partying she came in and tried to kidnap my boy. Don’t worry, I’m almost done.” He tried to shuffle past Ramsay with a nervous smile. “Whiskey sour, please!”

He glared at Alyn and then turned away to holler for Skinner again.

Jeyne followed Reek into the kitchen. “I want a bottle of something, anything. Something to calm this in me…”

“How about a bottle of wine?” Theon picked a sweet Rose for her and popped the cork. He started make Ramsay’s vodka tonic before starting anything else. “There are chilled glasses in the freezer.”

“Aw, man! I’m gonna miss the basement.” Damon started tearing his way out of the gods awful suit. “Maybe we can get apartments next to each other.”

Jeye snorted, still full of fierceness. “Yeah right! We have no money, all of mine, all of Reek’s gone! STOLEN by Roose fucking Bolton! We can’t even afford a one bedroom for all of us! We have to go away from here….far away and who knows where is safe? Me and Reek...we know how to survive in poverty...and we have done it a lot longer and more recently than you guys! Reek and I are probably going to be the ones to handle things then.” 

She yanked the chilled glasses out and put them before Theon.

“Thanks, Jeyne-rr-Harley. Actually, Harley, Roose hasn’t taken my money. I never signed it over and he has no legal rights over me. So, Harley, that may be one option to work with. Like if I met with Asha and a lawyer in daylight in a law firm, with Damon and Ramsay. I don’t know, might be crazy and straightforward enough to work. I just have to set up a bank account, sign some papers, then I can get a driver’s license  and a car! And a house! Oh shit! We could move wherever we want! On  _ my  _ money-”

“REEK! WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY TWICE ALREADY ABOUT THAT?” Ramsay yelled. He punched his fist into the wall. “Shut the fuck up with that Asha shit and get my drink! You played Theon far too fucking long now. You are wearing your collar now. Fuck Asha. Fuck those stupid Theon ideas and do as you're told!”  

“I wasn’t arguing with you,” he said softly. “I was only talking to Harley.” Theon gulped and took Ramsay’s drink to him. His face was so red he could hear and feel his heartbeat from his chin to his scalp. “What do you want, Skinner?”

Skinner jumped when everyone seemed to notice him at once. “Um, White Russian?”

Theon pointed and clicked at him with a wink and went to dig cream out of the fridge.

Jeyne got Damon a shot of whiskey and grabbed herself a bottle of wine. “Here, Damie.” She offered him the whiskey as she started to chug the wine bottle. “Alyn! Hey Alyn, come out here, wanna play quarters with me!” She hollered, giggling.

“Oh! Jeyne! Pick me! No! Jeyne! I’m so good at that! Remember? Jeyne! Remember?” Theon threw his hands out, perhaps forgetting she was only a few feet away. “Here, Skinner. Try it out.” Theon slid the drink down the counter.

Skinner made slow, tentative steps towards it. “Um, Ramsay? You’ve, uh,” Skinner backed away with the drink and got ready to run or die trying, “been taken off of your bank account.”

With a wide smile, Ramsay replied, “Yes, yes I have. Father has disowned me, you see. And withdrawn his protection as well. And we are all going to be leaving this shitstorm behind. We have until morning to get the fuck out of here. And so we all shall! Good? So pack up all your shit that was yours personally and be ready to leave by ten in the morning.”

“Me? Well, shit, I can just move back into my condo.” A smile started blooming on Skinner’s face. “I never stopped paying on it. I was only supposed to be here for like two weeks anyway.”

“Yeah,” Alyn patted his shoulder then held him as he jumped. “I was supposed to stay for three days, remember that? I’ll call Luton. I’m guessing the apartment he doesn’t pay your father for won’t be open to him much longer either.” 

He sat at the table and looked under the couch to make sure Cub was still sleeping.

Ramsay looked at Alyn. “Sorry about the crash course on outdoors with your pet. I know he hasn’t stepped a foot out of the house in months...but we have to leave. You can give him one of Reek’s valuims if you need to in the morning to get him into the van. Listen, all of you, Jeyne! Listen and stop trying to chug that bottle of wine, you’ll be sick! We only take what we came with or bought ourselves. As much as I would fucking LOVE to steal shit...my father would take offense and send Locke and his men for us. Not worth getting my ass kicked and all of yours possibly dead.”

Alyn shrugged. “We’ll deal with it.” Theon gave him a whiskey sour. “Thanks. Luton’s walking over now. Where the fuck are eight of us going to go? The good thing is, if we all get jobs we should be able to make rent and pay for food and shit. The bad thing is… it will be seven humans and one giant in, maybe a three bedroom? Four if we’re lucky?”

“I don’t… I can just…” Skinner was torn between asserting himself and not pushing Ramsay over the sharp edge he was barely clinging to.

“Hey! I can bartend for real!” Theon remembered. “I used to make three hundred a night… before they stopped paying me.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes, not sure who he was more disgusted with. “Skinner, what you were trying to say was, ‘I don’t know if I can just get a computer job to help support us all quick enough?’ But I have faith in your abilities and your loyalty, dear. You’ll figure it out. Drink and rest your weary mind. Reek, sweet love, I know you are drunk and cannot help yourself...but if the next thing out of your mouth is telling us you could have been a model, I may start throwing daggers around.”

“Oh shit! Did I ever tell you that story?” Theon exclaimed.

Ramsay groaned and pulled his hair nearly out of his head. “GET ME MORE ALCOHOL BEFORE YOU MAKE ME LISTEN TO THIS SHIT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME!”


	136. Party Like It's the Last Time

Harley opened a new bottle of wine after polishing off the last one. Then it struck her, hard like a ton of rocks on her head. Her mouth went wide open and she leaped onto a chair for maximum effect. As she swayed, arms splayed waving, mouth open and eyes bugged, she looked like a young witch ready to curse them all.

“WAIT WAIT! I HAVE IT! I DO, I JUST THOUGHT OF IT! OH MY GOD IT IS FUCKING KARMA AND GENIUS ALL AT FUCKING ONCE!”

Jeyne grinned wide and announced, “Edmure Tully!”

Alyn shook his head and asked Ramsay, “What the fuck does that mean?”

Theon brought Ramsay another vodka tonic. “Skinner, it would be almost hard to avoid getting a job with all the languages and programs you can use. I have a friend Sam that works at that tech college, no institute… it starts with an ‘M’. He’s a philosophy professor but I remember he said they were always looking for computer people.”

Skinner dropped his drink. He didn’t notice the glass shattering at his feet. “M.I.T.? It’s the fucking bastion of technological knowledge for the whole civilized world. _You_ know a professor at fucking M.I.T.? You?!”

“Hey! Fuck you! I’m not a dumb as I am hot, you sexist asshole! I can play CHOPIN!” Theon yelled slamming his fist on the table. “Jeyne,” he immediately smiled and leaned towards her. “Do, hey, you ‘member when we, um, played trivia and you knew all the sports shit and I knew the fashion and we beat that asshole Maester that was killed tonight? And he was SO MAD!” Theon dropped against the table laughing silently until he loudly sucked in air and started giggling in slow motion.

“NO! NO FOR REAL! YEAH, I’M SHMASHED SHAMAST, SMASHED BUT I KNOW THIS ONE! LISTEN! DAMON, DAMON, DAMONMASTER, MAMIE? LISTEN! RAMON, DAMSAY AND..ALVIN LISTEN! REMEMBER..” Jeyne’s voice dropped a bit lower once she had everyone’s attention, drunken as it might be.

“Okay so listen. Edmure Tully was a clean,no, cli..ient and Damie scared the shit out of him...he owns...in the Riversands….really shitty tentacle buildings, but cheap...and he is scared of Damie! We could...pres...persh..make him do it!” Jeyne grinned at them all and waited for the applause.

“Yeah, that’s pretty far away. He might be talked into it, he’s pretty spineless,” Damon mumbled miserably.

Theon stood up again frowning dramatically. “Et tu, Jeyne?” He leered towards Skinner and whispered, “ _That’s Shakespeare, asshole._ ”

Skinner rolled his eyes. “You’re a nerd. Congratulations. What are you going to with your mad liberal arts skills in a STEM world, Zoolander?”

“See?” Theon tilted his drink towards Skinner and hopped up on the counter. “He’s knows-”

“Don’t!” Damon cut him off running his hand across his neck and making choking sounds as a very subtle warning.

Theon shrugged and drank his rum.

Ramsay thought about pulling his head up from the table but decided not to. His puppy was clearly having too much fun but he decided to bring it up another time. He knows his puppy is drunk, Ramsay wished he were drunk.

When he did sit up he narrowed his eyes at Skinner. “You want to stop doing that or I’ll skin you! Stop doubling up on yourself like that! Stay in one place, space and time, no..twilight..zone shit. Stop..twin..twinning!”

“Uh… yeeeeaah.” Skinner nodded and backed away.

“My Uncle Rodrik has a mansion in Martha’s vineyard,” Theon offered. He waved to get Skinner’s attention.

“Hi?” Skinner responded, looking to Jeyne and Alyn for help.

“Hi! _Jealous_ ?” Theon started cackling and fell sideways onto the counter top. “Oh wow, why have I never sleeped here before?” He stretched out and madly thought, _I could just walk out._ Damon and Ramsay were too drunk to function, Alyn would never leave Cub, the Freys were probably gone… but Jeyne would never go for it.

He glanced at Ramsay. He looked so terribly vulnerable. “Aw, poor Ramsay,” he thought out loud peering closer. Then the floor leaped up to smack into him. “Pfffft, ha ha! Stupid floor! You’re drunk, floor! Hey! Where’s Tyrilion?”

Ramsay shoved his chair away and stood, holding the table when the floor shifted. “That is it! Reek! Come here to me, now! You are going to crawl! You are too floor to be drinkwalking! You come here to your Master!”

Jeyne started to bounce on the chair. “Damie, Damie, did you hear, did you see my words? I SAVED us! Right? And...I can work...I have TALENTS! I can make breadfask’s for pay!”

Damon groaned. “Can everyone stop being so loud?”

“I like the Martha’s vineyard idea _way_ fucking better,” Alyn declared.

Theon sat up. “Ok, Ramsay, ok. Don’t- you’re drunk, ok? Go, listen, you sit I’ll come to you.”

“Hey! Aw, shit.” Luton surveyed the room with dismay.

“Hey!” Theon repeated to him from the floor. “Uhhh, Moscow Mule?”

Ramsay snarled at Jeyne, “Don’t you tell me what to do, Reek. Crawl to your master...of puppets…”And he was off trying to find Metallica on his phone.

Jeyne stuck her tongue out at Ramsay and then giggled. “I’m gonna jump now!” She swayed as she prepared to leap off the chair and onto Reek.

“Pulling your strings,” Theon sang. He scaled the counter to pull himself up to standing and tried to make Luton’s drink. “... I’ll hear you scream…”

“Ah, gods,” Luton moaned. “HARLEY! No jumping! Damon! Wake the fuck up! Skinner! Sit down! Ramsay! Get off your ass and do some fucking leading!”

“And Theon’s perfect!” Theon pumped his fists in the air. “Here it comes, Luton, you bronzed Adonis.” He slid it down the counter howling like a cowboy, or that’s how it sounded in his head.

“STOP YELLING!” Damon sat up and saw Alyn. He started to smile.

“I am NOT Harley, I am JEYNE!” She announced hissing and changed her target. Catapulting herself at high speed through the air straight at Damon.

“Hey!” Damon’s head sloshed around just as she landed on him. “Omph! Careful, little girl.”

“Yeah, we maybe should adjust the… names and…” Theon made one hand low and the other hand high then made them more even. “Damon, remember, when you are sober, remember to tell him,” Theon pointed to himself, pretended to sign something, then rubbed two fingers against his thumb. “Right?” He nodded. “Or Jeyne will be cooking at some dinner, and I will be bartending, and you can be a … hey! Have you ever boxed? Ah, but your face is so handsome. Well, you can be a bouncer. We’ll cling to those two poor assholes for the real money.” He sighed and pointed at Luton and Skinner. “I could have gone to college…”

Ramsay stormed across the room weaving, starting to open drawers and toss things. “THAT IS FUCKING IT! I AM DUCT TAPING YOUR MOUTH! I AM NOT GONNA SIT AND LET YOU.. HEAR.. THE..YOU KNOW. KAY? BECAUSE YOU KNOW!” He tossed another drawer, grumbling to himself now.

Jeyne giggled and bit Damon’s chin then growled and lunged to give a deeper bite to his shoulder, but very close, too close to his neck.

Damon growled and lifted her up, dropping her on the table and climbing on it.

“No! Damon! You’re gonna break it!” Luton yelled, exasperated already. Theon inched along the wall away from Ramsay, who was clearly drunk out of his mind. He snuck out into the living room and put on some New Wave to make everyone happier.

The table started to whine under Damon and Jeyne’s thrusting.

Alyn jumped up and ran to get her syringe.

Jeyne growled deep in her throat caught between two kinds of lust. She arched like a cat, then pulled her head up and plunged down like a vampire to bite until she could taste Damon’s blood.

Ramsay stared at the cheese grater, trying to remember what he was looking for. “Reek? What is it I wanted? I...forget.”

“Potato chips! I’ll get them for you.” Theon walked around, through the dining area to come in through the kitchen’s back entrance and avoid getting to close. He pulled a chair to the pantry and stood on it to get a bag. “Stupid tall Damon putting shit he likes where no one can get it,” he complained under his breath. He got up on his toes and reached until he snagged the bag.

“DAMON! Off the table! Skinner! Get the fuck away! It’s going to break! RAMSAY! Sober the fuck up! REEK! Make them some fucking coffee!” Luton ordered firmly.

Theon turned around eating chips out of the bag from his chair. “Do I look like Damon when I’m up here?” He giggled. “This is _so_ good! Why do I hate food all the time? Am I _crazy_?”

Damon started ripping at Jeyne’s dress as if they were completely alone and it was burning her skin.


	137. Searching for a Foothold

Jeyne moaned then gave him better access until she felt a prick in her arm. “Hey, ow, Alyn! That fucking hurt! Damie, Alyn just hurt me! He stuck me with sharp owie things!” She started to hit Damon with her tiny fists. “Harley! Harley and drunk..but...he poked me! Avengers me!”

Ramsay began to crawl, stalking his pet. He circled Reek twice while looking for him. “Ah ha! See you!” He pointed unsteadily up at Reek. “Now..make coffee, coffee!” With numb fingers he tried to snap but it failed. “Obey Coffee! Make Master!”

Theon pouted. “Alright,” he said softly. He offered Ramsay the bag of chips and jumped over him. He sighed and started to make a pot of French Roast, which did sound pretty good right now. The table collapsed in an explosion behind him but he kept pouring the grounds in the filter anyhow. He was a professional after all.

Damon looked up from the wreckage of splintered wood. “Hey, Alyn!” He smiled with a sadistic hunger.

“No! No, Damon! Oh, shit! Harley’s hurt, you should help her!” Alyn stormed out to get his Cub and run home.

Harley giggled and was already crawling away, not caring that she felt pain somewhere distantly. Superwoman don’t give a fuck, honey badger don’t give a shit. She yelled out, “SuperHoney don’t give a fuckshit!” She whacked into a knee and looked up at Ramsay, grinning. He rolled his eyes and just stuck a hand in her face and pushed it away.

“Damon! Damon, your….Hartle...Harler...Reek tell Damon her name and make him come get her!” He complained, holding the girl off by her face as she kept trying to get closer.

“Hey! Damon, get Harley off of my Ramsay!” Theon stomped and pointed.

“Babe, baby. Come, come ‘ere a second.” Damon tried to make his way around the broken wood and stood at last. “Harley! Come here! Wanna chase? Wanna play? Huh?”

Giggling, Harley came crawling over towards the living room, yelling over her shoulder, “So catch me!” She crawled past Alyn fast and went right under the couch to come face to startled face with Cub. He screamed startled and Harley gave him a large drunken smile. “No! See it is New! Just new! I’ll pet you!”

Cub cringed under the tiny but frantic and heavy hands stroking his hair and face. “Please. No pet. New!” Harley hushed his eye and continued to pet him happily.

Damon yanked her up into the air. “No no! Naughty girl! You’re going to scare Cub. You’re supposed to play with _me_. REEK! You play with Cub!” Damon carried Harley upstairs and set her down at the landing. “I’ll count to ten.”

Giggling, Jeyne nodded and dashed sideways bouncing off the walls twice. She looked very hard for a very good hiding place and then in a flash of brilliance, she found it!

 

Ramsay rolled across the high sea tides of the kitchen tiles and found his puppy’s ankle. He crowed in triumph and slurred, “Coffee….Reeeeek.”

“Here! Right here!” Theon put it carefully on the floor and backed away. “Poor Ramsay. Don’t worry, Harley won’t harass you anymore. If I could pick you up I’d carry you to the couch. Do you want a pillow? Some ice water?” He was started to sober up very slowly, as much as he willed it not to happen.

Ramsay shook his head and said, “You be my pillow, Reek. Comfort your master, he has a bad night.” He pouted dramatically with soulful eyes at his blurry pet. With great care he started to lift and sip his coffee.

“Aw, poor Ramsay! I’m sorry, I know you did.” Theon looked around the kitchen. “I know. Let me take your coffee to the living room and then I can pull you by your ankles. We shouldn’t pass out on the tile.” He lowered himself without getting too close. “Is that alright?”

Ramsay nodded, “I trust you, Reek. You go for it, baby.” He encouraged, laying down to watch the ceiling fan. “I’m gonna miss the broken fan most of all!”

Harley waited, swaying and smothering her giggles.

Damon snorted and started chuckling. “I can see your sweet little ass sticking out, Harley.” He came charging towards her, one thunderous stomp at a time.

Harley nearly peed herself, she was silently laughing so hard now. She watched from atop of the curio cabinet while Damon stomped towards the bent over blow up doll she set up half behind an antique writing desk in the alcove off the hallway.

Damon smashed through the brittle old desk some important Bolton the So-and-So used to write a declaration of war or some shit. “HARLEY! Are you ok? I’m so sorry!” He heard her laughing and spun around. “YOU LIAR! You tricky LIAR!” Damon grinned and ran after her.

Harley raced down the hall and ran into Ramsay’s room. “Oh no! Damie, they stole your room! Roose came and stole your room!”

 

By the time Ramsay finished his coffee he was a bit more sober. Enough to decide that Jeyne’s idea had merit. “Luton! We need shit packed, only things we came here with! I need Skinner to do some quick snooping on Edmure Tully!”

“He ran to hide in his office while you all were being animals.” Luton paced around the room thinking. “I’ll bring him out, or try. You know, Theon doesn’t have to meet with his family to get his money. He can send his lawyer.” Luton texted Skinner. “Give me power of attorney and we can try to get his money without endangering your puppy. Of course, I could sign it over to you.”

Theon dropped the bowl of chips and dip he was bringing in. “What? But… I don’t think… Euron wouldn’t agree-”

“What the fuck does your uncle have to say about the inheritance his sister-in-law left her adult son?” Luton asked flatly.

Theon felt all the leverage and power he could have  just _possibly_ gained run right through his grasping fingers. It would have been _his_ house, _his_ money, _his_ car, for once! He could have taken care of all of them. He’d spent his entire life waiting for the moment this money would free him.

“After taxes it won’t be quite as much as you were thinking, and you’re brothers owed a lot of fucking money to the IRS. Asha does want her half, but hey! It will still buy you guys at least a year of supporting yourselves and the four to six other people, depending on your plans.”

“How do you even-”

“I was going to broker a deal for Roose remember? You offered to sign your money over to him after his wedding. Well, I’m guessing you’ve changed your mind and what to sign it over to Ramsay now…” he looked between the two of them. “Right?”

Ramsay arched his eyebrow at Reek. “Of course he does, Reek can’t handle all that on his own! Yeah, I’ll give you Power of Attorney, get the fucking money, Luton. Good job, fucking brilliant. See, this is why we keep you around, clever boy!” He smiled proudly at Luton.

“Well…” Theon grabbed onto the couch and slowly lowered himself. “I was going to take care of you…” he slurred softly. “I guess… I guess it is. I was going to spend it on us.” He rubbed his head and sighed.

Luton beamed and tried not to look so excited that he finally made Ramsay happy. “Well, um, I got into law school so keep me around and I’ll be worth all the money you spent supporting me, heh.”

“You, don’t you have to be lawyer to have power of attorney?”

“Nope!” Luton said happily. He went to go get Skinner.

Ramsay yelled after him, “You were never being left behind, stupid! Value your asss tooo much!” Then he chuckled and turned to his indignant looking puppy, curled on the couch pouting. “Aww...poor puppy! Come here, master will fix it.”

Theon looked up at Ramsay and crawled closer. “Do you want me to clean that?” He looked at the mess on the floor. “I’m sorry. Oh, man. There’s glass and broken table in the kitchen, something just exploded upstairs. I guess it will all be cleared out anyhow.” He looked back to Ramsay with big glossy eyes. “Do you want me to get you another bowl?”

“Bowl? Bowl of what?” Ramsay looked around balefully.

“Potato chips!” Theon hurried to climb back up and get some. “That’s a great idea!” He jumped back onto the chair he used before and reached for another bag. The world tilted when he turned around to quickly. “Ohhhhh no. The floor wants to hit me again.” Theon stuck his foot out. “Hold. Still.”

Luton came walking out of Skinner’s room with a small smile and his hands behind his back. He passed Ramsay nodding and looked all around as quickly as he could moving his head as little as possible.

“Wait! What is wrong? What is behind your back? Luton...don’t make me ask twice...I”m not that drunk anymore.” Ramsay warned staring up at Luton.

“What? Just my phone!” Luton showed him. “Gotta… take a piss.” Luton nodded again and tried to leave as casually as he could.

“What’s wrong?” Theon came back, so happy that he actually brought a bowl of chips to Ramsay at last. “You know you can lie to everyone but Ramsay, right? Oh, shit. I should have… I’m sorry. I should have like whispered that. I thought I was sober. Maybe I’m not sober.”

Ramsay started texting fast.

ALYN PROBLEM WITH LUTON, HE MIGHT BE RUNNING!

DAMON, LUTON MIGHT BE RUNNING

Then he stood up and kissed his puppy. “Stay right here, sweet boy, okay? Just wanna check on Luton, Reek.” He began to stroll towards the bathroom Luton would have headed for.


	138. We Run as a Pack

Luton poked his head into an old study. “ _Skinner!_ ” he whispered. “ _Quit fucking around! Where are you?_ ”

“WHAT?” Damon yelled upstairs. His thunder came rolling along the ceiling over Luton’s head then down the stairs. He nearly texted Skinner again, then remember his phone was in his office. He had a room upstairs, didn’t he? Luton crept back towards the hall as Damon came rushing down in his boxers.

Ramsay saw Luton go past quickly and he turned directions. “Luton! Why are you evading me? I don’t like that…unless it is a hunt...I love those!”

“No!” Luton cried out putting his hands up.

“Ooo! I wanna play!” Damon tried to push his cock down, like a gentleman. “We’re hunting Luton?”

“No! Don’t! I hate that shit! I’m right here!”

Alyn came in looking furious. “Come here.” He stalked across the tile crooking his finger at Luton. “Come. Here.”

“STOP! Fine! I’m just… looking for Skinner.” He backed up against the wall and admitted. “He wasn’t in his room… the room I saw him go into. I didn’t want to freak everyone out or-”

Alyn took off running before he could finish. Damon pounded back upstairs.

“- make anyone angry for no reason,” he finished, but only Ramsay was listening.

Ramsay nodded and said, “Next time, say something...you could have gotten hurt.” He patted Luton’s shoulder then started to search for Skinner himself. “Damon! Send Harley to hunt, tell her to wound, to bring down but no killing or maiming!”

“Right!” Damon shouted. “Harley! Did you hear that! Guess what, baby? We get to spend our last night here on a real hunt! Isn’t that awesome?! And you can go outside too, just not past the fence, ok! Do you want to? Huh?”

“YES! Thank you, Damie!” Harley came flying down and began to hunt, crouched low and going very quietly. “Can I search the gardens, Master?” She asked eagerly.

“Good idea, baby! Remember, Skinner is no threat. No maiming and no killing. He’s very peaceful… peaceable… not like us. Baby, this is so fucking romantic!” He picked her up and kissed her. “Alright. Keep your phone on you and stay on the estate! Be safe!”

Kissing Damie back, Harley made sure her phone was in her pocket and slipped out the back door. Breathing the cold crisp air, Harley became Jeyne who grinned. “Oh, Skinner? Are you here? Are you lost, do you need help?” She catcalled as she slipped in and out of the garden maze shadows.

 

Theon took a deep breath and brought out his ankle cuff and chain. “Master?” It would be too much. He wouldn’t really run. He just didn’t want to take the chance.

Ramsay smirked and then gave his boy a loving kiss. “Good boy. My puppy, my adoring loving puppy. Stay calm and rest here sweetie.” Ramsay chained his ankle then rubbed Reek’s chest while giving him a very thorough kiss.

Reek leaned forward following Ramsay’s mouth as it pulled away. “Yes, Master.”

Skinner knew where every camera, every Frey and every sensor was. He didn’t really think about what he was doing or why it was just an instinct that completely seized control of him. He saw the back fence approaching at last and took his jacket off to throw over the barbed wire.

Jeyne saw a shadow dart for the fence and she gave chase with a chilling howl. “SKINNER STOP OR I’LL HAVE TO HURT YOU!”

He spun but kept running. “Please! Don’t! Don’t!” He hurled his jacket over the winding rolls of spiked wired and leap to grasp for the top of the wall. He groaned and kicked against the concrete slab, trying to pull himself up. “Gods, don’t! Just let me go! I was never ever mean to you! I only helped you! Please!”

Jeyne leaped and grabbed his right leg, biting quite deeply into his calf. “You are doing it to yourself, just climb down and come inside with me!” Her voice was a growl.

“If you run, they will kill you. No matter where you go, the love for a hunt will just turn us all on...come back inside while it’s only a punishment for panicking? Okay? Please don’t make me hurt you more!”

Skinner slung one ankle over the wall but didn’t know how to get himself over as he was. “You-you could just push my shoe up! Please! Remember, when Alyn went crazy? I helped you the only way I could! I called Ramsay and-and Damon for you. I snuck out and got the dart gun. I tried to help you! Please help me! Or don’t! Just let me go!” He looked up as lights around Ramsay’s house started turning on. “Gods help me!” He tried rolling under the wire, but only succeeded in cutting his back in two places.

“Harley!” Damon called. “Did you find him?”

“Shit! You fucking idiot, I AM trying to help you! If they catch you up there, I can’t say what Damon or Ramsay will do to you but it won’t be good! Better to take the punishment from just Alyn for panicking and leaving the house, okay? Just get down! Please, Skinner, I am trying to save your fucking life here!”

She kept pulling on his leg. “Okay, this is it, either you come down or I dislocate things...maybe break your foot and toes too. Or climb the hell down and save yourself!”

Harley tried to convince him to come down as she heard Damon getting closer.

“Stop! Please! I’m not like you or Reek or even Alyn!” He whispered desperately. “They don’t own me! They can’t! He’ll never let me leave! Alyn tried to warn me and now he’s hunting for me like I stole something! I even left the phone Ramsay gave me! I would never betray them! You can tell them! They know-” Skinner started sobbing.

“Harley?” Damon was closer now.

Skinner couldn’t overpower Harley on his best day. He was built like Theon but with none of his dexterity. He finally let his leg slide back over the wall and fell onto the grass, shaking and weeping. “They’re going to kill me now!”

“No..no...because you just panicked and ran around the garden, okay? You NEVER went near the wall, or the gates, right? I found you collapsed crying.” Jeyne texed Alyn fast.

**SKINNER ON GROUND IN GARDEN CRYING IN PANIC. HE IS YOURS TO PUNISH FOR PANICKING. HE DID NOT TRY FOR THE FENCE OR GATE!**

Harley grabbed Skinner under the arms and quickly dragged Skinner away from the fence a bit more. “Damie, right here! Skinner just panicked, found him laying here crying!” She hollered to Damie in the calmest voice possible.

“You found him!” Damon rushed towards her as soon as he heard her voice. He stopped and looked down at Skinner then kept walking to the wall and pulled his jacket down from the wire.

Damon winked at Harley. “We don’t need to tell the guys where this was. Good job, baby! You win! I’m so proud of you!” He hugged her with one arm and called Ramsay. “Hey, we found him. I’ll bring him in.”

Skinner moaned and rolled into the cold, wet grass. “Please!”

Damon and Harley grinned down at him.


	139. Roadtrip

“Here he is.” Damon announced.

Luton was sitting next to Reek running a pen back and forth over the tops of his fingers. Reek stood and looked Skinner over. “He just panicked. He’s terrified.”

“What did you do? Look at yourself!” Alyn flew into the living room. His square features appeared even more severe than usual. “You’re a fucking mess! You don’t think someone could be watching the fucking estate? Where were you going to go? To your shitty apartment? I’ll burn it down then!”

“He didn’t try to leave the estate, Alyn. He was only in the garden having a panic attack.” Harley offered then shrugged. “Of course he’d panic, when has Skinner ever had to deal with this kind of thing? He jumps when we all crash around..now we are ripping up the last of his world and asking him to be happy about it.”

Harley shared a knowing sad glance with Reek then she looked up at Damie, then over to Ramsay and Alyn.

“Please...don’t punish him badly, Skinner didn’t mean it! Please, Theon and Jeyne did much worse every damned day at first! And Skinner is not a PET...he is your coworker and your friend, have some mercy!”

Ramsay looked at Luton. “Reek and Harley will assist you in packing everything that goes out to the van and comes with us.. We shall talk to Skinner. Luton, then I’d like to chat with you. Calm down, no reason to go shrieking into the gardens to cry under a bush, Luton. You look like you might faint, calm yourself. I only wish to speak with you away from the ears of the pets. In case you haven’t noticed, we have three of them wandering around and at least two of them will panic at any moment.”

“Reek, locate Cub and either take him along with you, or put him in my room on a chain. I want him in someone’s sight at all times...and keep him out of the way of everyone moving around. Alyn, don’t even think to argue with me. Out of every person in this household, Cub is the only one who cannot defend himself in any way. Harley and Reek and Luton will defend him...and he can be easily hidden from enemies under my bed if need be. Just for now, Alyn.”

Ramsay walked over to Harley and Reek. “As soon as the packing is done...you can all wait with Cub. Go to sleep while you have time to, go on and all pile on the bed. Last time it gets used anyway. Sleep because we are leaving very early!”

Alyn dropped suddenly at Reek’s foot and unlocked his chain. “He’s in my room.”

Reek nodded and left.

“I can’t even think!” Alyn screamed and shot back up to standing. “What do we do with him? We have to move him in a few hours, I don’t know what we’ll have on hand to care for his wounds, I have to worry about soothing Cub, _why did you pull this shit!_ ”

“What? What did I really do though?” Skinner whined as he slowly sat up. “I was only supposed to stay here for two weeks. I want to go home! Every single time I even bring it up someone shoots it down, or buys me off, or makes a veiled threat. Now you’re moving and no one even _asked_ if I _wanted_ to go!”

Ramsay grabbed his head and yelled, “Everyone shut the fuck up so I can fucking think!” His head spun, dizzy and sick, from liquor, from his father… _how could he do that to his only child left? No matter, pull it together, you wanted to be fucking Alpha…you got it. Fuck me._

“Okay. Alyn, calm down. Listen, Cub looks out that decorative window up in your little cave home all the time. It looks over the driveway to the gate. If you take him out your door, walk the way that he has seen before...make it a game! I can have Reek help with it, okay? He will be fine..as long as you are with him, Cub will be happy. You know he is your good boy and will obey, even if he is scared, right?” Ramsay smiled and had a soothing tone.

Alyn nodded. “Maybe I can tell him we're taking puppy for a ride.”

“Go upstairs and get all our medical supplies, check the basement, everywhere, take all of it. Fuck my father. We already broke half the house and you killed someone here tonight. So we are taking survival items. Food, medical supplies, weaponry. Thank you Alyn, I know I can count on you, buddy.”

"Ok, Ramsay.”

Ramsay turned to glare at Skinner.

“You chose to work for us. You chose to stay here and accept our food, our drugs, our liquor, our adventure and my money. My generous gifts. You have seen way more than a casual two-week geek temp would. Don’t tell me Alyn didn’t warn you. Don’t tell me that Damon didn’t warn you. Because it would be a bold faced lie. They warned you before you decided to stay on here. They warned you again when I asked if you would move in. Now it is too late for regrets. You are considered already part of the Ramsay Bolton pack..everyone will want to either kill or capture and torture you for our secrets. Also, if you dare to show such disloyalty by trying to leave your own pack...you will be hunted and killed by us if the enemies don’t kill you first!”

Looking at Damon, Ramsay gave a small smile. “Why don’t you get Skinner all comfy for the night until we leave?”

Damon grinned and reached down to take Skinner away.

  


Roose carried Walda over the threshold as if she weighed no more than a feather. “Welcome again...to your new home.” He set her down so the servant could take their winter outerwear.  “Go put on something more comfortable, dear. I will as well. We shall meet in my bedroom when you are ready.”

 

He had a roaring fire and drinks ready when Walda entered. “Here you are. I am sorry if you found both my gift and my fight with my son distressing. I wanted to make sure that no one would ever hurt you again and I wanted you to understand how much I care for you. That I love you and it is never my intent to hurt you nor make you some form of pet.”

“I’m very glad for that,” Walda said softly.

Guiding his wife gently towards the end of the bed to sit, he handed her a drink. “As for Ramsay...he needs to learn a lesson, an important one. Don’t fret much, they will be fine it the end I am sure, but they will be quite humbled first. I am going to keep tabs on them, no real deadly danger will reach them. But I won’t save them from anything short of death. Not until they crawl back, ready to beg forgiveness.”

“I hope they’ll be alright. I’ll miss Jeyne and Theon. Well,” she tried to be more cheerful, “I’m sure I’ll see them again. You’re always right about such things.”

Roose put down his glass and began toying with the ribbons in her hair. “I am so glad you wore these for me today. I utterly love your penchant for ribbons.”

Then his hand clasped around the back of her head and gently drew her in for a kiss. As he kissed her deeply, on hand began to toy with the ribbons on her almost sheer nightgown. Deftly he started to remove the ribbons from the gown, causing her large plump breasts to fall out.

Ghosting his hands across them, Roose murmured, “I know a game we can play with ribbons, my love. You might like it.”


	140. A Fresh Hell

“Reek, sweetie, wake up. I know you are so tired after caring for Cub and packing..but you need to wake up. I’d rather just carry you to the van and let you sleep...but you need to help keep Cub calm as we leave, okay? Alyn is already on a tight wire right now..if his boy flips out...Alyn will flip out and then so much for us slipping away.”

Ramsay stroked his puppy’s cheek to rouse him more.

Reek rubbed his eyes and nodded. It was still so dark. Didn’t they _just_ get in bed? “Should I make more coffee, Master?”

“Yeah, good thinking! Make us a full thermos, okay?” He gave Reek a quick squeeze and kiss on his nose. “I love you , puppy, be fast, okay?” Ramsay ran out of the room and knocked on Damon’s door. “Rise and run, children. Damon, carry her and shake her awake if you have to..let’s go.”

“I’m coming!” Damon came out into the hall with Harley in his arms. “Fuck man, I’m gonna miss this place. Um, you know… thanks for taking us in, fuckface.” Damon smiled and wrapped Harley’s blanket more snuggly around her. “I’ll get Skinner too.”

Ramsay grinned at Damon and gave him a nudge, “Yeah, I love you too, buddy. Don’t worry, we will bounce right back! Nothing can stop the Ramsay Bolton pack, right? So we live in one of Edmure Tully’s crappy places for now...it will be like, what? A month maybe? You’ll see..jokes on my fucking father! I don’t need him. Gonna go grab Luton while you get Skinner. And I’ll grab Alyn too.”

He ran into Luton’s room and said, “Hey, we are leaving! Let’s go...did you contact Edmure? Is he ready for us when we get there? It's a long ass drive for no reason except for Damon’s breaking the man’s legs.”

“Yeah, Ramsay. I took care of it.” Luton sat up and rubbed his face. He coughed and explained, “Edmure has a three bedroom apartment open. It’s a five story walk up, but its free while he recuperates. The unit has it’s own bath and shower!”

Ramsay winced, it sounded dreadful after this place but he had no real other option right now. “Great! Good work, Luton, thanks! So grab your stuff and head to the van.”

He headed upstairs to Alyn’s apartment. Punching in the code, he climbed up and knocked loudly on the door. Almost instantly there was a small cry of startled fear from the creature.

“Yeah, what? I’m watching. He didn’t move.” Alyn sat up and felt around. Where was he? Not in a car.

In fear of the relentless pounding, Cub hid under the blankets, then climbed over Alyn’s chest in timid fear. “Master! Loud! Door!”

“Cub…” Alyn stretched and roared. “Ah, man. OK, RAMSAY! COMING! Hey! Cub, Master and Ramsay need your help, baby. Puppy needs to go for a car ride but he gets so hyper. Will you come and keep him company? I know you will. You’re so good for Master and so nice to puppy.”

In spite of fear, Cub nodded eager to help his beloved puppy. He clutched his binky and spoke. “Yes...help. Puppy!” Then he stuck the binky in his mouth and waited for Alyn to tell him how to help.

“Good boy! You make Master so happy, sweet Cub!” Alyn pulled out his phone and started texting. “Could you pet puppy in Master’s van so he doesn’t run back and forth and stick his head out the window? That would make Ramsay unhappy, and we don’t want that. Could you pet puppy for me?” Alyn snorted. “Maybe hold his leash? Would you like that?”

He hoped Cub would want to play with Harley one day the way he loves to with Reek. Damon probably wouldn’t be as accommodating as Ramsay though. He looked up after hitting SEND. “Huh?”

“Yes, Master. Pet puppy, hold leash, yes please!” It took Cub a minute to get each word out without stuttering but he did it.

Alyn stared at Cub a minute and then wrapped his arms around his boy, pulling his frail warmth into his chest. “I’m so proud of you. I love you, little boy.” He pulled back and smoothed Cub’s hair back. “Well, let’s take your blankie and binky and go see that silly puppy!”

 

Reek was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. He offered the leash when Alyn came up behind him but couldn’t stay mad in the face of Cub’s genuine excitement.

In the back of the van Reek put on a little show for him and Alyn, running to the windows, back and forth, sticking his head out of each one and panting while Cub giggled until he ran out of breath.

Damon carried Skinner under one arm and cradled Harley with another. He put Skinner on the floor against the row of seats he took for himself and Harley. The back of his feet pressed into Skinner to keep him from rolling around.

Luton came in next and Alyn patted the seat next to him in the back row. Cub was already starting to fall asleep with his hand frozen mid-petting in Reeks crazy hair.

Reek stared through the windows and found Orion’s belt. Somehow he felt the great ancient hunter was watching them… probably because of that weed Renly gave him.

 

Ramsay stared at the apartment in horror as the others filed in behind him. Water stained ceilings, paper thin walls and snow drifting lazily in the breeze coming from the shut windows. Cheap, threadbare carpets and peeling tiles.

“What fresh hell is this? Is this Edmund's idea of a joke?” He asked numbly, looking about at the old un-matching furniture. “And here I thought we were lucky to find a furnished place. Am..am I expected to live here?” Ramsay swore he just saw a rodent go running under the couch.

Cub stared around from the safety of Alyn’s arms. Then he pulled out his binky and pointed. “Mouse! Cub play? Mouse?” He pointed excitedly under the couch.

“Hmm, we'll need some duct tape for the windows.” Reek locked the pane. “We should hit up a thrift shop, dollar store and find a laundromat. The good thing is we’re on the bus line and like a block from the station!”

Harley nodded then added, “I saw a grocery store a few blocks from here. I can clip coupons like a pro...ask Theon! Well...Reek now..yeah...he does well with coupons too. And I can make stew, Italian meat sauce...and hey, who doesn’t love Ramen Noodles for lunch?”

Ramsay stared at Harley and Reek like they have gone mad. “What...are Ramen Noodles? Is this the stuff that is in that section of the grocery store where Damon’s nasty old plastic orange cheese is? And...bus? Why the FUCK would we take the bus? We have the van and we’ll have work in no time!” His eyes darted around with despair and he seemed to become weary.

Harley walked into the only large room in the house which was the kitchen. “Uh...guys? Who brought Bob?” Ramsay wandered in and smirked. “No one did…he apparently brought himself.”

Shrugging, Harley grinned. “Well, maybe he is like a house elf. It is a good sign, I am sure of it.” The blood shined dully in the fluorescent tube light and Bob said nothing at all.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers who enjoyed our crazy story! If you wish to find out how well Ramsay and his crazed pack fare on their own without Roose's money or help, please read our next installment of this series!  
> HappyDagger and I will have it up within the next few days!


End file.
